God-Emperor of Essos and beyond
by Paperpuscher 101
Summary: After losing a devastating war against the muggles Earth wasn't a place for magical people any longer. In an attempt to have a life worth living Harry and his companions travel to an unknown world. Instead of finding the long awaited peace new problems, threats and enemies await.
1. Prologue

Twenty-seven years old Harrison "Harry" James Black looked at the portal in front of him that should, no will bring him and his four companions to a new world away from his old, nearly destroyed one. After a war started by the muggles against Wizards nothing was the same anymore. The spark starting it all wasn't Voldemort, but another insane American wizard. The response of the Americans was predictable. They tried to kill him and then searched for more of these people who seemed to have magic. It resulted in a new kind of witch-hunts. After a while it too came to Britain and they had to respond or risk extinction.

The Ministry had no choice but to employ all the imprisoned Death eaters to help with the new war. Of course they took pleasure rubbing it in that they were right to hate the muggles. Chief among them was Bellatrix Lestrange. To help keep them in line they were bound to trustworthy wizards. He was unfortunate that he got Bellatrix on top with other women out of the deal. The reason was that he had the power to reign them in if necessary. It helped, that he got the memories of Voldemort from the Horcrux in his head to increase his amount of spells and knowledge.

His other friends weren't alive anymore. He only heard it, but after they abandoned him in fourth year the friendship was only an acquaintance at best in the last year at Hogwarts. Such was life, you get friends and you lose some. It was nothing new to him, he lost many people in his life. It was only good that he never trusted Dumbledore completely or he would have walked into his death without any kind of chance to survive.

In his first year he kept the stone to himself and said it got destroyed as Voldemort pulverized the mirror in rage, when he couldn't get it out, while also taking the mirror for himself. From then on gold or money weren't a problem any longer. To this day Harry still thanked the whim that overcame him in that moment. Flamel wanted to die anyway so it didn't matter if Harry kept the stone himself.

Though not many knew the reasons why Flamel wanted to die. The stone did not make one immortal but only expanded the life through making the drinker younger depending on the dose. So they could still die through physical, magical and other means. In Nicolas case it was his wife that died in an accident and after six-hundred years with her he couldn't stand to be without her. Otherwise the original stone wouldn't even be in Hogwarts of that Harry had no doubt.

In second year, after he killed it, Harry harvested the carcass of the Basilisk and got a good fortune out of it. As well as its skin and many rare ingredients for potions, like effective nutrition Potions. He still had to take them through a whole year though, to correct all the problems that came with living at the Dursleys. Brittle bones, underdevelopment due to malnourishment and many more issues had to be treated over the course of two years.

The eyes were useful in particular for him. They could be made into a potion to repair all kinds of eye-damage, so he no longer wore glasses and had sharp eyesight. Something invaluable in a fight. Without his glasses he would've normally been as blind as a mole, but now he wouldn't have to fear losing his glasses in a confrontation and be nearly helpless afterwards.

The diary made him suspicious of what Voldemort did exactly to himself. It simply wasn't normal not being able to die. It seemed to be tied to the book, which now was destroyed. Tom was still there so that meant he made more of these.

So Harry asked himself more things. Why had he a connection to Voldemort? What did it have to do with the scar? All these questions lead back to the old goat, but he never answered any of them so he began to distrust the man, with good reason. People kept secrets too long from him and so he kept some for himself. That he trained the mind-arts to counter whatever the connection between them was and the discovery of the soul-piece in his head. He absorbed it and all knowledge and memories it contained. With that he learned of Horcruxe and how many Voldemort made. He searched for them in the following years without the old idiot knowing anything about it. The Prophecy he never spoke with Harry about only sealed the deal of distrust towards Dumbledore. On top of it he now had fifty years of knowledge concerning the Dark Arts and school material at his disposal. Through the memories he could concentrate on the Light Arts so to speak, after he separated them from all the other crap he got that is.

In his third year he captured Peter Pettigrew, knowing the betrayers rat-form and gave him over to the DMLE for questioning. After it was over his godfather was a free man and Harry could live with him. That was short-lived though. The long exposure to the Dementor's left their mark and Sirius died after another Dementor attacked him shortly after he was cleared. Harry sued the Ministry for incompetence and even won, but it didn't give him his godfather back. He could only get to know the man for a few months.

In the summer he collected two Horcruxe. One in little Hangleton and one in the ancestral home of the Blacks he now had access to, being made the new heir of the ancient house by Sirius shortly before the man's imprisonment. It seemed the man really didn't want his Family to get the influence or gold. A ring and a locket were purged of the soul piece within in short order. Though the Locket was found more by accident than from the memories as he visited Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry recognized it, but from Voldemort's memories it should have been in a cave filled with Inferi.

That made three with the diadem he collected during the year at school. That left the cup in Bellatrix's vault. He only had to pay a bribe to the Goblins from his now substantial amount of money and he could kill Voldemort for good. It helped to blackmail the goblins with his knowledge of their illegal dealings with Death Eaters and so lower the price of the bribe. After that he took his own money out of his vaults at Gringotts and stored it in a sub-space trunk. He didn't trust the dirty little beast with his money any longer. From Voldemort's memories he learned that they practically lived of on cruelty and would do anything to get at his money. Be it through a "small" fee or other methods. In another exchange for all his blackmail material he got something they could give for free.

Fourth year began to strain the relationship of the golden trio. Ron was being jealous as usual and Hermione even agreed with the school that he must have cheated his way in the Tournament. That he now was more confident in himself seemed to affect them negatively too. As if he wanted to fight a dragon or be in constant danger, yeah sure. But it helped him to learn better as he now had access to the restricted section through Moody giving him a pass for it. Potions he practised in his free time in the summer under a tutor. Snape couldn't teach to save his ass. And Potions were way too useful to ignore because of one teacher who behaved like a three-year old on a tantrum. A welcome but unsuspected outcome for being chosen as a competitor was that it emancipated him, they couldn't have him participating and being a minor in a contract which clearly stated he had to be of age. Dumbledore could argue himself green, Harry wouldn't budge. With that he could leave the Dursley's and live on his own and that was simply too good to pass up.

The dragon was persuaded to trade the egg against fresh meat. Parsel-tongue was more useful than he thought. If the so called evil skill saved his hide, so be it. The second task he had to rescue someone out of a lake. It was Ron! That even surprised him. The bubblehead and a warming charm helped immensely though. On the third task Moody was absent, but Harry knew why. Like two previous professors, three if he counted the werewolf attack, he tried to kill Harry. Legilimency combined with paranoia is a wonderful thing, coupled with an Obliviate the victim didn't even knew what happened. So he was prepared for the ritual and Voldemort's last stand if he was first at the cup. He was and with his quick and honed reflexes he killed Crouch and the construct that Voldemort inhabited. With that anti-climactic ending of Voldemort, he took the portkey back. He still had a use for the Goblet of Fire, now that he could keep it for a year as a trophy.

In the restricted section as he researched the cup to find out more about the binding properties. He found something different out. Namely that one could perform a ritual with it to make himself immune to all damage from forms of fire and heat. That certainly was useful. It had to be performed with certain ingredients and on certain times, but the first could be acquired with enough gold which he now had. The last was a matter of waiting.

The last three years of school he spent less time with the students and more in the Room of Requirement of whom none seemed to know about, the abandonment and betrayal of his friends still fresh in mind. There he trained his body, magic, mind and studied more ways to use magic. A time-turner gave him five years instead of three. With all the memories from Voldemort he could pass his NEWT's in the beginning of third year, but he wanted to learn more magic as he didn't even make full use of the restricted section and the library in the chamber of secrets. The former was out of Voldemort's reach for the longest time and the last one was in a location Tom couldn't come and go as he liked after he found it in his last year in school, so he had not much knowledge of the libraries contents.

Harry even took on a hobby with all the time he now had available. Forging. He wanted to create things for a change, not just destroy. The Room of Requirement like always delivered and soon there was material and notes necessary for the task, as well as a forge. At that point he demanded of the goblins to be given a teacher in the craft. At least their honour in doing business demanded a sufficient response. The teacher only taught him one year though, but more than enough time for the basics. Of course the heavily guarded secrets of the goblins weren't taught to him. That didn't mean he couldn't take them from the goblins mind.

In this five years he uncovered the last of Dumbledore's manipulations. He discovered he had had a block on his magic that restricted him from using some abilities and made him an average wizard at best regarding his power. How the old idiot thought that he could beat Voldemort with a handicap Harry didn't know, but was glad he killed Tom last year. Even though no one knew it and he still had to endure Dumbledore's lectures about Voldemort being at large. The block would vanish with time after all the abuse it went through when Harry needed power like with the Dementors in his third year. But it was annoying none the less, to be kept from things that made Harry himself. Also discovered was that he had the talent of a Metamorphagus. Though that seemed to have been done in favour of him. Harry doubted he would've had fit in muggle society when his hair constantly changed colour with his moods, like it did with untrained or not concentrated Metamorphagi.

He passed his NEWT's in every subject with an Outstanding and even a few masteries, not that anyone besides the people who tested him knew that. He wouldn't want to appear suspicious, when all of the sudden his grades were shooting up. Alchemy wasn't tested due to not enough demand from the student body, but he was pretty sure with all the copied books of the restricted section aiding him and his own research he could pass that as well. He had more skills than that though. Parsel-magic, Legilimency and Occlumency to name a few. It was all done to reach his goal to never be weak again or to let himself be manipulated. It paid off well in the war against the muggles later on as well.

It certainly wouldn't have been possible if he was slacking off with Ron, playing Chess while a murderer was after him. What was he thinking to goof around with an idiot and not explore the wonders of magic, right of the start. It only began at the end of first year when he kept the stone for himself, it proved its worth still. He wouldn't dare imagine what would have happened if that would have been the course of his entire Hogwarts career. Of course one could say that he should have a childhood and fun, which was true, but every chance at a normal life died with his parents and his placement at the Dursleys. Whom Harry held responsible for his lack of motivation in the educational area. After all it isn't really supportive for ones confidence if all you hear is how much of a freak and worthless you are. As well as the consequences when he did better than the fat tub of lard his cousin was. Harry guessed that the only reason that he had that epiphany at the end of first year was, that he realized the more magic was at his disposal the better he could defend himself.

It took the last Potter long enough to bring himself to go to a psychiatrist and work out all the mental problems his relatives caused. It had been a small miracle that he befriended Ron and Hermione at all. Though with Ron Harry suspected foul-play the walking trash-can had been way too similar to Dudley in behaviour to make a decent friend for him. Not that it mattered either way now.

Relationships didn't last long in this three years at school. He only had a few flings with some girls, but nothing serious. Most of them were annoying, had bullied him at some point in Hogwarts or simply not his type. Still he was a teenage boy and famous. Nobody would begrudge him if he shagged a few of them. Training for the future he supposed. Ginny was refused, because Harry didn't want to give the Weasely's any ideas that he forgave them for abandoning him on gossip alone. Though after not even reaching the double digits Harry found he didn't enjoy it when there wasn't an emotional connection to the partner. That was understandable, Harry knew that he craved love more than anything and sex wasn't love even when some people confused the two. Not that his attempts towards the fairer sex were all that smooth to begin with. Only due to his undeserved popularity was the black haired teen able to get this far. Fortunately it got easier with time.

Then after his NEWT's happened the disaster with the American moron shattering the statue of secrecy. And they had to fight back soon. Sure no bomb of any kind could harm them, expect Atom bombs from the sheer power and range it covered, magic protected them after all and bombs and such would malfunction when they were thrown into a magical environment and no one was eager to fling highly destructive devices like Atom bombs around, yet. Bullets were likewise no problem, with having shield spells. But still Muggles outnumbered them by far and could overwhelm them with physical force in close combat.

Normally the muggles would have been obliviated, but the idiot had made his entrance on TV and so there were too many people to erase memories from. With the video in the internet on top of it, it just wasn't possible. The next thing was that muggles couldn't see the magical places, but a few Squibs that were spiteful helped them to find and get in the locations. Not to mention that magic was a form of energy and that the muggles somehow found a way to locate it. Nothing that shielded against it, but this way they could at least circumvent things like notice-me-not charms and the like and see when someone used magic. Only the strongest concealment charms could hide them, like the Fidelius and not many could cast them.

Harry was just glad that he trained his body and could stand up to trained muggles in physical combat. At that point in time he got Bellatrix and Narcissa as partners to fight with. Bellatrix was obvious as to why she was partnered with him. He had the power to stop her and she had a long list of crimes to atone for.

Narcissa was another story entirely. She wasn't a Death Eater per se and only involved in some things due to her husband Lucius Malfoy being one. She had perpetrated another crime. Shortly after Harry completed his seventh year at Hogwarts she killed her husband and son. Some said she did it because of the fortune she would inherit. Others made up stories that were more unbelievable than the last. In the end she didn't said what her motivation was, but only that she did it. Murder of a pureblood was still a crime punishable by a lifetime in Azkaban, even for a pureblood woman, but with the war she got a new chance, if she served to protect wizard-kind.

So both of them were bound to him through a for the wizarding world acceptable measure. A slave bond. That little bit of information he only got after it was already finished. Not that he had a choice, but they could have at least given him a heads up or something. There were not many options to begin with, however. Any other option would have left Bellatrix too much freedom to sabotage him or ignore orders. Narcissa could've gotten another option, but didn't because she was a wildcard in the end, refusing to say her motive and possible other crimes under her belt.

They fought against the muggles as good as their situation allowed. Bellatrix was troublesome at best and Narcissa, well she was cooperative at least, although she still didn't talk much. He decided to be patient with them and look were it would lead him.

After two years of war two more came to his 'team'. One was Andromeda Black and she lost all of her family in the last and this war expect her estranged sisters. With Tonks and Remus fighting on Dumbledore's side and with that on the ineffective one, they soon were killed by the muggles when their methods of just stunning didn't worked any longer. There were simply too many muggles and too little members of the burned chicken.

Harry never joined the silly little club, despite Ron and Hermione joining themselves. From the memories of Voldemort, he saw first-hand how ineffective they were and had no desire to be killed, due to some misguided belief about third, fourth and so on chances. That all of them were presumed dead today only was proof of that.

Andromeda held Dumbledore responsible for their deaths and tried to kill him in revenge for taking her daughter away from her. Her husband was dead, killed in the end of the first wizarding war, leaving her with only Nymphadora and later her daughters husband Remus. Naturally the old man still was powerful and had connections with being in several positions of great power himself. After her failed attempt to kill Dumbledore she was judged to fight in the war like the Death Eaters.

Of course, the Daily Prophet had a field day promoting Andromeda as a dark witch, the fact that she had been a Black was sufficient enough to persuade most wizards, regardless of evidence against it, like how she married a muggleborn. So with that came the last one of the sisters Black into Harry's service. With all her remaining family being Narcissa and Bellatrix she joined him gladly in fighting the muggles, who took her precious daughter away. Even though she needed some time to catch up with her sisters.

The other who joined him was Marcella Zabini. Why the Black Widow was given him even puzzled Harry, he already had enough to do with the other three. With Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda one could say he one way or the other was responsible for them with being the Head of House Black, but with Mrs. Zabini that wasn't the case.

The reason why she was forced to fight was simple. The woman was caught red handed in the attempt to let the body of her late husband disappear. Normally she wouldn't have been caught, but this time her son Blaise revealed her secret how she did it to the Auror's. Not out of the good of his heart of course, but because the youngest Zabini wanted the fortune his mother amassed for himself alone. So in typical Slytherin fashion he betrayed her to the authorities. While Andromeda would've given everything to have her daughter back. Marcella wanted to kill her son with her own hands and get the money she had to marry idiots for back. Though for now the widow of eight husbands was busy killing muggles. On top of it she didn't even looked that good in his eyes. Her hair was slowly going grey, wrinkles on her face, the dark skin not as flexible as it used to be and so on, the fading of her beauty only started to begin though. Harry didn't mention it when she tried to use her charm on him, that wasn't the polite thing to do.

The thought of him only given dangerous woman was uncomfortable. Bellatrix made sense due to her being guilty of many crimes and he was one of the few people able to reign her in, but the bond made that job easier regardless of power, though he later found out only a wizard or witch stronger than the slave can subjugate the other and initiate the bond in this form. Narcissa wasn't really that obvious, the same with Andromeda or Marcella. Either all the other wizards were cowards or, ok nearly all other wizards were cowards, but it seemed to be other reasons behind this. He couldn't dwell too long on these thoughts with all the fighting they had to do.

Bellatrix was a confirmed dark witch, Narcissa was presumed to have killed her husband and son in cold blood, Andromeda attacked the Leader of the Light in broad daylight and Marcella killed all her eight husbands to get at their money. Maybe someone hoped that they did the same to him. That would be idiotic though. The bond was forcing them to obey him even when Harry didn't like using it. With Bellatrix and sometimes Marcella it was necessary, in the beginning only. Andromeda and Narcissa were cooperative at least or it was simply done to get rid of them. After all they weren't the youngest anymore and had a little disadvantage against more youthful opponents. In the end it didn't mattered and he had four companions in them if he or they wanted or not.

When spells alone weren't sufficient anymore they had to fall back on other methods. Guns couldn't be used by them due to the magic aura they emitted in the fights. They utilized way to precise principles to work for wizards, who also used magic in a fight, which they had to do in order to survive. The reason was that magic changed the laws of physics, chemistry or the world in general and so it could be that the gunpowder was too much or not enough. The hammer didn't used enough force, etc. Simply to imprecise and dangerous to work for them. The same was valid for explosives like grenades etc. That all didn't took into account that it practically made a wizard an outcast in their society when they used guns. Stupid thing to do when magicals only had each other.

With more modern weaponry out of the picture they used traditional ones. Harry himself choose a sword. It was deadly with the Basilisk-venom coating the blade, the dark cutter Sectumsempra Harry enchanted the blade with only enhanced its cutting power and left cursed wounds behind, which made it difficult to treat the poison should the victim survive long enough, which they never did. The combination of venom and curse normally took not long to kill, should the victim still live. The grip was made from Dragon bone.

Bellatrix found a weapon fitting for her character. It were enchanted twin daggers with a needle-point blade and bone handle, which were concealed in her armbraces and could spring out of her sleeves at a flick of her wrist. Both were causing temporary blindness in the victim and were imbued in Malaclaw venom. The combination allowed her to make an opponent useless after only one hit. With the blindness they couldn't really fight that well and that combined with the venom, which had the effect to alter chance in her favour, no one hit her after she did it first. Of course she also knew how to throw them with precision and a quick summoning spell retrieved them again. The spell was activated on a mental command.

Narcissa preferred to fight from a distance and so choose the bow as her weapon. The bow was made out of Dragon bone and the arrows out of wood from an Ash. The curved blades along the bow made it also a deadly melee weapon when an opponent should come to close to her liking. The arrows were enchanted and could pierce Armour with ease, the tips were cursed like his and Bellatrix' weapons, only hers was a strong withering curse, fatal when it came in contact with living tissue no matter how brief. The blue and dotted feathers on the shafts came from Jobberknoll's, making the arrows soundless. On top of it the projectiles could be summoned back into the quiver once the fight was over or she was out of arrows. The quiver held a hundred of these arrows.

Normally a bow was not a weapon for a magical, but this way Narcissa could save her magic for healing the group later on. With the other four engaging the enemy she could pick them out from a distance mostly undisturbed.

Andromeda's weapon of choice was two one-handed axes, also with bone handle. The blades were enchanted to be unbreakable and to slice through nearly everything, all that could withstand it was metal like itself. Poison wasn't necessary due to the fact that she could hack through most things in a single swing. Though the style of dual-wielding was more difficult it also was more deadly once mastered.

Marcella choose twin short-swords with a clip-point blade and bone handle as well. Like all their weapons it had extras, which were the same as on Harry's. She certainly knew how to use it after years of training and war, looking more like a dance with how she handled her weapons than anything else. The swords were in sheaths at her back when not used.

Of course they needed magical metal for the weapons, normal metal had lower limits as to how many enchantments could be applied. Iron being the worst in the regard of keeping enchantments attached and gold the best from non-magical metals. Harry needed living silver, Mithril or goblin silver like it is also called, to forge the new weapons. He could create it, but the process required rare ingredients, like Occamy eggs, blood from a Cockatrice and a few more materials. Luckily these things could still be found on the black market and Bella was very helpful in getting them, when it meant to break a few bones. Due to her persuasive nature they even got much more than needed. So it was possible that all of them got armour and a ring as extra out of it.

With the living silver ready he began forging them in dragon-fire, which he got from a relatively young dragon he acquired also on the black market. The beast was afterwards released into the wild. The magical fire consumed two Unicorn hearts during the whole forging process, to make the metal gain properties to better harm evil or dark creatures.

Runes were carved into the weapons and rings to increase their efficiency, as well as an emerald put in the socket of each ring. He himself used the Gaunt family-ring with the black resurrection-stone in it. The blood everyone of them put into their weapon allowed only the appropriate wielder to use it. The rings had another function despite being an accessory. They generated an invisible force-field to stop bullets and arrows, but no explosives, bazookas or attacks from close range, be it punches, kicks or from melee weapons.

Due to putting their blood into the weapon during the alchemical enhancing-process the weapons and arrows would enhance the effect of the enchantments with each opponent they killed, be it withering curse, cutting-curse, blindness-curse, piercing-hex or the ever-sharp charm on all of them. The poisons couldn't be made stronger, because they had to be added after the creation. Their blades were lighter, sharper and stronger than any other. With a black blade, a silver ripple pattern on it glowing with a fine silvery ethereal light and golden runes were engraved with the pure gold from a Graphorn to achieve superior results. To cut or pierce through steal-armour and blades, even rock was easy for their weapons.

Naturally the weapons and accessors weren't the only equipment he created for them. Armour for hands, arms, feet, thighs, chest and shins was forged from the remaining living silver Harry created, as well as a Hauberk going to the thighs, looking like a normal shirt and weighing the same.

The rest of the Armour was made by Andromeda and out of Basilisk hide and Acromantula-silk. Harry still had a good amount of that from the harvested Basilisk of the Chamber and from gigantic spiders from the Forbidden Forest

Other than that he also got things from Centaurs who harvested the Unicorns Quirrel killed on Voldemort's orders and gifted him with the materials in his Hogwarts years. Harry had gotten fur, horns, hooves, hairs, hearts of the ten Unicorns and four hundred fifty litres of blood out of it due to having avenged the Unicorns, all willingly given.

The amulets one could craft out of the horn to detect poisons were especially useful. The four women demanded each a choker, where the shrunken horn hung from the throat. Something about being fashionable and fitting. The last Potter didn't questioned them for his own sake. The necklaces heated up as soon as a poison came near the mouth, warning the wearer and once it passed into the mouth and throat it got neutralized by its purifying properties before reaching the stomach. Harry's own hung from a chain in form of a normal amulet.

From the black Basilisk hide they created protective skin-tight shirts going up to the neck extending to the hips and shoulders as well as trousers from the hips down to the ankles. Next came the Hauberk follwed by the Armour out of plate.

Over it came the battle robes made from Acromantula-silk. They had open sleeves going a little over the elbows and left the front of the legs free for better movement, reaching down to short above the knees at the rear and had a hood charmed to conceal their faces. As well pockets in the robes, which were charmed to be bottomless and feather-light, holding their trunks. They also had belts made from the remaining basilisk-leather to hold their weapons and the quiver of Narcissa. Their money-pouches were out of Mokeskin and too attached on the belt. The green-silver leather of the Mokeskin fit the colours of their armour perfectly.

The Armour made out of living silver was enchanted to be padding and fit perfectly. The non-organic armour had a snake motif with heads of snakes for the shoulders and bodies of the reptiles for all else as well. One could think them alive with how true-to-life they looked on the armour. Due to being goblin silver it also repelled all unwanted substances, never required cleaning, did not rust and was indestructible. It also imbued itself with things that would make it stronger when it came into contact with it.

The robes were charmed to be temperature regulating, so that the wearer always had a pleasant temperature. Every piece was enchanted to be water-repellent, self-repairing, fit perfectly and as light as if they only wore normal clothing. Runes were carved into the metal or sewn into the fabric and leather to anchor and enhance the effects, otherwise it would unravel in short time on the magic resistant pieces like the hide. The basilisk hide was black, the silk of the robe a dark ebony colour. It was decorated with gold trimmings along the edge of the robe. Golden runes were stitched into it with dyed unicorn hairs. The metal of the armour was a pure, shining silver and had golden runes etched into them from the same material as the weapons to complete the picture. All in all their armour was worth more than nearly all wizards made in their lifetime. For one armour alone.

Though now that they used weapons which occupied two hands for all of them, the group had to make use of their wandless magic in full, which was the only way they trained in magic from the start. Wands were only crutches after all, first implemented by the Romans and they spread that across Europe due to having conquered most of it. In the books of the restricted section was information on how to train wandless magic. It was hard and gruelling, but worth it. Though for the more intricate and precise magical tasks they had to employ hand-gestures to guide it.

The years passed and all around the globe wizards fought against muggles. In all this time they not only fought, but also trained. Harry still did his daily training routine and insisted that the four of them participated in it. They weren't all that giddy to do it, but couldn't do much to prevent it. Due to the bond forcing them. The results showed themselves none the less. The complaining stopped when they saw it themselves. The magic was tied to the body after all and a healthy body resulted in more potent magic for all of them. The English wizards having long forgotten this fact only got weaker. The inbreeding didn't helped matters in terms of magical power. One only has to look at the Gaunt's.

Another thing they trained in was obviously magic. Most things only got refined or new spells learned. Few thing stood out. The first was the training to be an Animagus. After two years of practise, they finally managed the transformation. Harry's was a type of water-dragon. Apparently a mix between the Phoenix and Basilisk. He could breathe underwater, had horns and fins on his dragon-like head, a dorsal fin along his thirty feet long pale-silver body and a tail-fin, as well as four webbed and clawed feet. He could cry healing tears like a Phoenix, had no poison on his fangs or the stare to petrify or kill. Other than that he could shoot water, he stored in his mouth, out of his maw with great force. Fortunately, the crowing of a rooster didn't damage him. On top of it he had feathered wings to fly instead of the typical bat-like ones. The form couldn't be used all that much though, it was way too conspicuous. His four companions got the same form, the only clue as to why would be the bond they shared.

The next useful thing they learned was to communicate telepathically through Legilimency. It could only be achieved through risks. The reason lay in the unconditional trust necessary to achieve it. One had to continuously invade the mind of the other while he or she lets this willingly happen. After a time the magic recognizes each other as friendly and makes it easier and in time even supports this. In the beginning eye-contact was required and so not helpful in combat. After three years training though, all five could communicate through this method and even exchange emotions without eye-contact and greater distances away, but not more than a kilometre. On a positive note one could still disconnect, which all of them could do expertly and have private thoughts.

Other techniques were magic learned from the druids and shamans of old. Rain-dances, accelerated growth of plants, an super-sensory ability that let the caster know what is in the ground and his vicinity when he touches the ground, communication with spectres, ghosts and the like not strong enough to be seen, but felt. As well as various destructive spells using the elements.

The last magical thing they had done was to empower themselves with the traits of an animal, through a ritual where one had to eat the heart of the chosen animal. In this case they choose the cat. Through this all of them became faster, more agile and got a perfect balance. They could be running through a forest and no twigs or branches would crack under their feet. Not even the braided hair from Bellatrix, Andromeda, Marcella or Narcissa would be one hair out of place. All were able to leap over a branch the height of their foreheads, passing under one as low as their knee and pull a thorn out of their feet without slowing down. It also made them excellent climbers and take minimum damage from falls. On top of it they had night-vision, which was indicated through their now slitted pupils. Their incisors elongated and looked more like fangs of a vampire. The only use out of it was that meat could be chewed faster.

The group didn't stop there though and got themselves a few more boons but of a more passive nature. With a similar ritual from Salazar's library the group got more advantages. Through the use of Giants blood in the ritual their muscles didn't need constant training and resisted atrophying. Troll blood allowed them to heal faster, not at ridiculous levels but noticeable. Cuts didn't close immediately and bruises didn't disappear after seconds, though they were mostly fine after one night's rest for most superficial injuries. If it was more serious or life threatening, then potions still had to be used. The enhancements only made it easier and not too easy after all.

The last one were two permanent potions. A strength and girding potion to increase their strength and endurance. It was no strength given from Re'em blood, but it was enough to enhance their strength to half of Hagrid's. Who could bend the barrel of a shotgun. Allowing them to lift hundreds of kilos without effort. With a maximum of four hundred kilos.

All in all, with everything they learned and trained in they were stronger than Voldemort and Dumbledore in their prime, magically speaking, as well as superior physically and in armed combat. Harry was fully aware, that should he have faced either of the two in his School years he would've lost, regardless of the fact, that he had Voldemort's knowledge and memories. Both of them had more experience and power at that point in time. Harry had luck, that Voldemort was a disembodied spirit and that Dumbledore refused to use his full power. Otherwise he would've lost without a shadow of a doubt against either of them. Not that Dumbledore would've fought with him, but to this day Harry didn't know if the old geezer had had his best interest at heart or not.

Harry himself walked a different path than both of them. The two were sides of the same coin. Light and Dark. Although neither understood that one couldn't exist without the other. In the end it was like Tom said. There was only power and those too afraid to use it, but he forgot something. It was important for what someone used his power and magic. The intent behind it. The Killing-curse could kill, but so could an Aguamenti or levitation charm. Used either to drown or let someone fall to his death. Even when only Muggles would have no defence against these minor spells.

Of course with all the contact to said muggles they were bound to pick up a few "normal" interests, despite fighting against them. Narcissa's field of interest was a surprise for them. It was medicine and anatomy. She stated that with it she could be even more deadly when she knew the weak points of the body and where to attack as well as heal it better.

Andromeda had an interest in tailoring with different fabrics and leathers, which she already had much experience in due to having been a house-wife, but the new methods muggles used intrigued her. As well as learning how to make clothes and shoes of all kinds.

Bellatrix choose the field of Enchantments. It had been a passion of hers, before Rudolphus happened. She got many ideas for it. Found in various muggle books be it fiction or fantasy.

Marcella's interest was curiously enough art. All kinds of it, but sculpturing the most. It even ranged to Architecture.

Harry's own stayed by forging, but branched out to making jewellery as well, after the rings wielded such a positive result. He increased his knowledge in cooking, baking and areas connected to it as well. The distilling of various alcohols and the making of chocolate and different sweets among them. Magical or mundane.

The time turner he had enabled them to do this. Giving them eighteen hours to a full extra day. Otherwise the war and their training would have made it impossible to learn more. Sometimes the extra hours were just used to sleep. It was a good thing that the use of a time-turner didn't speed up ageing after the magic of wizard or witch stabilized on their fourteenth birthday.

The war raged for overall ten years with the muggles slowly coming out as the victor. The wizards were pushed back until nearly all were gone. The numbers were simply not in their favour. With magic negating most technology the superior numbers of the muggles and stupidity of nearly all wizard-kind evened it out again. In time more and more small groups of wizards went into hiding, when it looked like they were losing. After half of the time in the war it was more of a rebellion than a war with some groups of wizards still fighting with hit and run tactics. The muggles didn't stop to hunt them though, still fearing the unknown and intent to eradicate it. Meanwhile Harry and his group despite killing more enemies than anyone, searched for a way out themselves. It simply wasn't a good world to live in for wizards and witches. Sure they could hide behind a Fidelius charm, but that couldn't be called living. Other than that Harry presumed Hogwarts was still standing, but had no evidence to support that other than that the last time he was there to pick up magical creatures and plants for stasis and transport.

The Department of Mysteries was their groups hope. It still stood, which was surprising, but one look at the wards indicated that these were responsible. No one was working there anymore, but the artefacts were still present. As they searched for something to give them a way out other useful artefacts were looted as well, together with all rare potion ingredients. A useful artefact was the cauldron of plenty, which could multiply the amount of the Food, potion or elixir made in it. The other artefacts they stole was the Goblet of Fire, it had more uses than to simply make one immune to extreme heat and fire and Harry intended to use them. While the Goblet of Fire was made by wizards the Cauldron of Plenty was made by Dwarfs and apparently cost a few barn full of gold, when the documents were to be believed.

One other of the four elemental cauldrons the group found was the Fountain of Youth or Well of Paradise like it is also called. It was pure luck that they found it. This one was found in central America. It didn't give eternal youth or immortality, that was just a myth. No, in ancient times it was used to make land fertile. Like with the legend of the garden Eden or the Fields of Elysium. One just had to plant it in a suitable location like a lake or river and the water would gain certain properties when a specific ritual is performed. Extremely valuable in Harry's opinion. Of course it could only be used for one thing at a time so either one made the land fertile or used it for something different, but you couldn't use it for more than one thing. All of these artefacts had limits naturally. The only other they haven't found was the one representing air and no one in the group had an idea what it could be or where.

Besides looting artefacts, the group also collected rare and powerful potion ingredients. Re'em blood. Eggshells, ash and feathers from Phoenixes (The tears their Animagus forms could provide). From dragons they had blood, fat, claws and various organs, as well as powdered horn of a Graphorn. That were only some ingredients from magical beasts alone. The ingredients for plants took also much space. All in all, they had a good expanded trunk full of rare and powerful ingredients in stasis. After all the Department of Mysteries was a research facility and that included potions research and experimenting with ingredients. Why none of this was looted and used by now was anyone's guess.

Other things they looted were books. They constantly expanded the library during the war with all the places they went. Now they had the Potter, Black, Lestrange, Malfoy libraries, the one of the chamber of secrets, all books from the Hogwarts library and restricted section copied, some rare books out of the Room of Lost Things. The Library of Alexandria form when they had been in Egypt was also added to the collection the wizards of the past having saved it. Then the books out of the Library of Pergamon in Greece and now the one from the Department of Mysteries, as well as on some subjects in crafting things the muggle way. More couldn't go into the extremely expanded trunk or it would burst. Of course one could say these books were stolen, but Harry now knew the value of knowledge even when he still sometimes charged in without thinking. So he tried to preserve as much knowledge as possible. The extra magical knowledge they got out of it wasn't bad either.

It took a while of searching, but after a week of sorting through the mess that was the Department of Mysteries Harry found some references to portals. It was an ancient and forgotten art, like many things in the wizarding world. The only portal that still stood before the war had been in Spain and connected to South America. Every other one was destroyed and the art of making them forgotten. They were speculated to even be able to lead to other worlds, if someone had the magical signature and a picture of a location on said world. It could be acquired from an once living object of the world you wanted to travel.

The only thing that got another signature than the rest in the department was a skull, which lay besides some weird glass-candle. The thing was of some species none of them knew about, that gave it at least some credibility. So after another few months of studying the few texts on portals together the group was successful in creating one. It was based on the same principle as apparition, when you wanted to create one for a short amount of time. Destination, Deliberation and Determination. The only difference was the power required to open a portal, which most likely was the reason no wizard in modern times could perform the feat with all the inbreeding and dwindling power. They got a few pictures of a dense jungle out of the skulls 'memory' and with the signature they were ready to open a portal to their hopefully new home.

Before said portal they now stood. Everything was ready to go. All their possession, were stored in shrunken trunks, while those were in their pockets. In one trunk, the artefact's being his cloak, Marauders Map, Gryffindor's sword, the Cauldron of Plenty, the Goblet of Fire, the Well of Paradise, the Mirror of Erised, a few Time turners and the Philosopher's Stone. The last one still only Harry knew about.

All of their wealth in one trunk with a sub-space. It held the Potter, Black, Peverell, Lestrange and Malfoy fortunes in it. Gems, gold, silver and other things of value, all in all being somewhere around thirty million Galleons. As soon as they could get their money out of Gringotts they did exactly that. And with good reason, the moment it looked like the wizards were losing the Goblins abandoned everything, stole the contents of every vault they could and fled underground, leaving the wizards penniless.

Another trunk held all their ingredients for potions, potions themselves and countless seeds for magical and mundane plants. (The seeds were necessary in case the food in their new home was poisonous or inedible for them). Another held various magical beasts, like Murtlaps, Mokes, Salamanders, Occamys and other beasts necessary for potion-ingredients and other useful materials. They were shrunk down with a shrinking solution and held in stasis with draught of living death. The last one held a library of all the books they acquired.

Harry stood in his full armour before the chance to escape this world. Behind him also in full armour his companions. In all the years spent fighting, living and surviving with them he came to care for them all, even Bellatrix. Once Bellatrix saw that he had no ulterior motives she slowly changed. Maybe it was the bond, but with time she lost most of her insanity, if she had been insane to begin with, instead of a shield to hide behind and forget. It was clear the eldest black sister wasn't used to being given positive feelings and affection. In time she got as devoted to him as she had been to Voldemort. That he gave her power, a new purpose and love only strengthened that. Or maybe it was just all the muggles she killed, but who knows. On top of it he returned her tiny gestures of affection, something Voldemort never did or even could.

Narcissa was harder to get on his side than Bellatrix. After he cornered her she literally broke down. With no way out she had to confront her problems. It turned out that she was a victim of a love potion in her later school years attuned to Lucius Malfoy, looking for the money of the Blacks and Narcissa's beautiful body. The result was that she was basically imprisoned in her own mind and couldn't act like she wanted, to puke her guts out. Draco born out of this couldn't feel or give love, much like Voldemort himself.

Over the years it got worse. Narcissa had to endure the rape of her body by Lucius. In the summer before his seventh year she managed to break free and killed her husband by setting the vacation home on fire with the Fiendfyre spell. Unfortunately she hadn't known her son was back and in the building. She didn't say anything at the trial regarding her motive, because she was ashamed. It took much support from him, Marcella and her sisters and also therapy by a muggle psychiatrist where she went under Poly-juice to overcome most of her issues. It was a dangerous thing to do in the war for sure, but her mental health was more important, though Harry also went to therapy before the whole war started, the care of his relatives left scars on their own.

Andromeda didn't have as hard a burden as her sisters or him, but she had her own problems to overcome. The death of her daughter the biggest one. Like with the other two he helped her through it, in return they gave him people who he could call loved ones and precious people again. They were the reason he changed his name to Black besides being the Head of House. It gave him a sense of family. The name Potter never really meant all that much to him to begin with when he was honest with himself.

Marcella was at the beginning just trying to seduce him, like she apparently did with every man she wanted something from. First he just awkwardly avoided her what she somehow took as shyness. Into the first year of her being in the team she asked if he was gay. He was stunned and sputtered a good while. When Harry got himself under control again he said no, but that he had no interest in making things between them more complicated than necessary, not to mention his fear of being killed in his sleep despite the bond preventing that.

So he just told her that she looked beautiful despite her slightly ageing appearance and that he wouldn't be opposed to the idea, when all was quieter in the world. It seemed that stunned her, brought tears to her eyes as well. When Marcella asked how she looked to him he describe her as well and flattering as he could. It only brought more tears to her eyes and confused him enormously. Despite wanting to run away she told him that all other people including the other three only saw a stunningly beautiful woman with seemingly no flaw. He was the first to be able to look past the illusion she created around herself.

The Italian woman told him then that she never could get a man when young and in school. She only noticed that they always choose the beautiful girls and came to hate most men for their shallow behaviour. That was the reason for killing all of her husbands as well as creating the illusion. Somehow Marcella wanted to prove that she could get these men, but in the end didn't loved them one bit, knowing they only liked her for the false beauty and not for herself. With wizarding law in place she couldn't just divorce them. So killed them instead. The money was just a good bonus, he knew it was a twisted reason to do this, but didn't judged her for it. Of course that she was a foreigner and a woman didn't endear the purebloods to her, which in turn made her more hateful towards them. Blaise wasn't really intended to happen and after a few years she found it funny that he was responsible for her losing everything in the end.

"Ready you four?" asked Harry the black sisters and Marcella as he turned to look at them with a warm gaze.

"Yes Harry!" all four responded with confidence in their and his abilities to succeed in having opened the portal correctly, escaping into a new and hopefully better world.

Just like he came to care for them the same could be said for them. Bellatrix thrived under his positive encouragement and didn't thought she could live without it. Narcissa was thankful for his support like her sisters and used him as an example to defeat her fear of men she had in the beginning in all of this. Andromeda genuinely liked him, that he helped them so much and seemed to know what they needed was impressive and showed a good character. Marcella was grateful as well for his presence and intent to take him up on the offer of going into a relationship with him. He was the first man to see through her illusion and still wasn't completely opposed to the idea. The only thing giving her doubt was her and his age. She like Bellatrix was over sixty, Narcissa and Andromeda were pushing for that age and Harry only at the end of twenty, with twenty-seven years.

With just a nod all fell in line and stepped through the portal into their future. After the portal closed the hall fell silent again, leaving nothing indicating the presence of the people from just moments before.


	2. A Whole New World

The travel through the portal wasn't unpleasant. More like being surrounded by something indescribable and transported by it along the path inside the void. Feeling for time and space lost meaning in this state and all five had no idea just how long they were in this form, but didn't thought it too long. All of them arrived safely at their presumed destination.

Like the memory out of the skull showed them it was a kind of jungle. The surrounding trees were a vibrant green, which was the clearly dominant colour in such a setting. Ferns, trees with a massive height and width and many more plants could be seen in the area. Some animals making sounds in the distance, but none of the group was able to identify the animal by the sounds alone. Something weird was in the air and ground though. It was as some kind of presence, seemingly lurking in the plants, air and earth, even in the water nearby which was nearly as green as the grass growing out of the ground.

Narcissa being nearest to him and having gotten her bearings first said. "It looks like it worked." Hope lacing her words, but she wouldn't break out into a dance just because it looked like it might have worked. The ex-Malfoy needed proof of the success to be able to relax.

The middle sister of the Blacks agreed. "Yes, it certainly looks like it. Something I can't describe is in the atmosphere though." Andromeda trusted Harry that he and in extension they got it all right, leaving their home world for a better one. Of course there could have been something terribly wrong, like the atmosphere not having enough oxygen to sustain them or being poisonous and so on, but in that case they had a quick modified bubblehead charm ready and be on their way back to earth, having the magical signature and pictures of it all over them and in their heads. It would've been disappointing, but they could always search for new places.

Bellatrix being herself answered. "Of course it worked. Master wouldn't make mistakes like that." Still after all this time Harry couldn't really bring her to call him by name. It seemed it just was in her being that she searched for approval from people most important to her. Before Harry it was Voldemort and before him it were her parents. From her parents she never got any despite trying to please them, Voldemort gave it to her in a perverted way, but with Harry she found what she wanted. Someone who cared for her, gave her power and encouraged her with kindness and in a positive way. Sure in the beginning the witch tried to sabotage Harry in her limited ways, but in the time she spent with him it changed. She noticed that the training she did with him made her stronger than anything Voldemort did to her. Of course Bellatrix tried to ignore these feelings in the beginning they didn't stop growing though and in time she came to adore Harry more than Voldemort. All the killing of muggles was fun too.

Marcella just looked around and was glad they landed safely. She like the others felt the presence and commented after Bellatrix exclamation. "Yes, we all know Harry wouldn't make mistakes on purpose. What worries me is this vile feeling presence in the environment." Not to mention all the insects flying in the air. It was a good thing that the air was breathable, but they knew nothing about the fauna, flora or diseases as well as the inhabitants. She guessed and hoped with all the group had at their disposal most wasn't a big obstacle.

Harry picked himself up last, because somehow even the first time with this form of magical travel didn't agreed with him. Briefly he contemplated if somehow magical travel had a grudge against him, but couldn't think of something that warranted such behaviour. Just like his companions Harry took in the surroundings and noticed the aura in the air as well as it getting thicker in one direction, so he said. "It seems as if the presence gets stronger in this direction." Indicating towards the west and proposed. "Maybe we should check it out, seeing what gives out such a presence and destroy it." That was the preferred kind of action from him right now. Of course there could be a mighty being behind it, but it was more like the feeling of a Dementor nest being nearby and the group could deal with that. At the very least it was better than to wander the forest without direction.

The four woman were quick to agree, having seen and experienced too much to be intimidated by an unsettling presence alone. Decision made the group of five journeyed West and with that towards the origin of the aura. On the way they encountered many new and unfamiliar plants as well as insects. When they saw a few of them coming out of corpses from various animals Harry set up a few wards to repel them. Seemed parasites were plentiful in this area, which was not surprising given that it was a jungle.

After half an hour of walking the denseness of the forest gave way slowly to a more open area. Before them stretched a big city, looking abandoned for all intense and purposes. The whole settlement was build out of a black stone with a sort of grime or oil on it. The buildings varied in size going from ones apparently for singles to bigger ones and even a district for the crafts was found in the exploration, when all the various old things for tailoring, forging etc. lying around was any indication. Not a single soul was to be seen though, despite the city not in a completely ruined condition. Simply as if they decided to get away in a hurry, leaving everything behind or vanishing.

The further they went to the centre of the city and with that to the biggest building looking like a massive pyramid made from South American natives, with steps instead of the design from Egyptian pyramids, the stronger the feeling got. The sun began to set slowly, letting twilight replace the day and envelop the city and surrounding jungle in a red-orange light. The stone the city was made out of seemed to absorb the light as if sucking it into a void. Blocks so big that even a few elephants would have difficulties moving them.

Arriving at the steps of the pyramid the group began their ascent towards the entrance of it at the top. Having half of the way up behind them Marcella asked. "What do you think happened here?" as she said that a short glance back to the city under them was given. Very little could explain what happened here. Dementor's was one, but they would've left bodies at least. In the back of her mind something with the jungle and this situation reminded her of a fact the Italian woman couldn't seem to remember.

Narcissa keeping pace with the group spoke her thoughts on the matter. "Well, it seems like something weird happened here. My first guess would be Dementor's from the aura this place gives off. They would've left bodies though." Confirming Marcella's unspoken thoughts. On the back of her mind she thanked Harry again for his training regime, otherwise she would be dead because of the war and couldn't have walked all this way without being winded or completely exhausted.

Bellatrix couldn't help herself and added her own thoughts on the matter with a finger tapping her chin. "I have this feeling, as if I should know what's going on, but can't remember it clearly." Much like the other two she couldn't remember an important fact. It had something to do with creatures only living in the jungle, sadly in the war their group wasn't often deployed into such areas. More often than not it were northern countries were the war was strongest. Governments that had jungle were mostly underdeveloped and had enough problems without the war going on, so weren't all that effective in it.

Harry walking besides his four female companions said shortly before arriving at the top. "Whatever it is we will find out in a little while." He had other thoughts bothering him. The city and the mysterious circumstances of its emptiness not the only thing on his mind. In the jungle he felt on top of the presence watched by something or someone. He tried to shake it off, but it didn't go away. Only when they entered the city itself left whatever it was. Curiously and worryingly at the same time was that it was replaced with another presence.

As they arrived at the top and with that at the entrance of whatever was awaiting them Andromeda's recalled one lesson in Care of magical creatures before the professor was replaced with a useless one. "I think I know what this caused all this." That exclamation gave her the attention of the others, so she continued. "It's a magical creature much like the Dementor, a Lethifold. It lives exclusively in jungles or tropical regions. Unlike the Dementor it doesn't sucks the soul out, but lulls the victim into a sleep with its shadowy body at night and consumes it completely afterwards. It doesn't have a strong presence like the Dementor, so for it to feel like this there must be quiet many here." With a worried gaze her eyes went to the entrance which only got darker all light leaving it much like the sun did for the night. It was therefore quite good that they had night-vision.

Immediately after hearing her explanation Harry got into a much practised fighting stance and said. "Make yourself ready. The Patronus and spells that imitate sunlight or summon fire should work." That was all he remembered working against these creatures, having not much fought against them before or in the war. Harry banished all distracting thoughts and summoned his Patronus at his side. Shortly after prongs stood beside him.

The four woman made themselves ready, it was ingrained into them since the first year of war. To be ready at a moment's notice was normal for them now. Like Harry they too summoned their spiritual guardians.

Andromeda's was a chameleon and Marcella's a magnificent Peacock.

Narcissa first couldn't create one having not really a happy memory with her experience at her parents or Lucius hands. After Harry explained that it didn't had to be a memory, but could be a happy thought about what she hoped her future would be like the blonde managed it. Hers was the only magical Patronus in the group, a Unicorn.

Bellatrix had the most problems with summoning a guardian spirit, having not experienced many pure happy moments in her life and the ones she had were sucked out by Dementor's. With Harry's tip she could create the typical white mist, but that wasn't enough for Bellatrix, having a competitive streak a mile wide. Finally, after years of practise and positive experiences the eldest black managed it with a happy thought she imagined. What it was the black haired woman told no one about. Her animal was a shark.

With the light of the spirits shining around them one could see the darkness practically coming towards them in a pitch black wave, accompanied by the sounds of cloth fluttering in the wind. It confirmed the theory of Lethifold's at least.

"Let's form a barrier with our Patroni to block the entrance." Shouted Harry over all the shrieks and fluttering sounds coming from said entrance. Having said his piece, the green eyed wizard spoke the incantation again, but this time he only formed a barrier with his white mist, while the guardians besides them increased the effectiveness of it.

The four woman just nodded their consent and got to work, copying his actions and stopping the advance of their enemies with a pure white barrier of light, acting like a plug. All stood still as the incoming mass of darkness impacted against it. The barrier waned, but in the end held strong with the support of their spirits. After it Andromeda asked. "What now? We can't hold them all night!" she thought maybe an hour was the maximum before they couldn't hold against such a mass of level five creatures anymore.

"I know." Confirmed Harry, but continued, while he concentrated to hold the barrier. "Marcella, Andromeda and I will hold the barrier while Narcissa and Bellatrix will cast down spells creating sunlight or fire, decreasing their numbers and giving us a bit of relief." It should work and after he said his plan all four were nodding and preparing themselves again.

Shortly after Bellatrix and Narcissa cancelled their support on the barrier, which now got under more pressure, but Harry choose the both of them for a reason. Their Patroni simply weren't as strong as the others.

Just as all the Lethifold's made another attempt to break through the barrier and with that into the night searching for food, preferably them, the two Black sisters send their attacks inside the entrance. Bellatrix choose a light spell that generated sunlight and Narcissa a spell which send flaming spears down the entrance. It pushed the Lethifold's back inside the darkness of their nest and destroyed a few, but others soon replaced the ones that were pushed back or killed.

They were lucky to have noticed what they were up against or the group would've died with all these creatures in the open and not confined in a small passage, unable to escape the attacks.

When more and more of them fell to the attacks Harry, Marcella and Andromeda moved the barrier further inside with the spirits following behind, but losing light and power constantly.

Bellatrix and Narcissa walked with them while firing various spells down the tunnel, trying to eradicate this nest of Lethifold's as fast as possible. The progress went pretty well and after five minutes of constantly pushing and reducing the monsters to ash the group arrived at the end of the tunnel and with that in a pretty big and damp ritual chamber with no windows or entrances. The perfect conditions for Lethifold's to breed, confirmed by the mushroom like things growing all around the room.

Still the constant stream of the cloak like beings didn't seem to have an end to it so Harry thought of a new plan before they were overrun by them. Only one spell came to mind, but that one was pretty dangerous. So, the messy haired man said. "You four send together a big wave of sunlight against them, after that I will try something to kill them. On three."

As he counted down their Patroni vanished one after another and at the count of three a massive wave of light erupted against the wave of darkness, pushing it back half across the room.

Harry choose that moment to make his move and shouted. "Fiendfyre!" the spell leaving his hands and racing in the form of a serpent towards the creatures. Shortly after that he erected a stone barrier, sealing the Lethifold's off from his group and trapping them with the fire which consumed everything. The shrieks of pain and agony were followed by silence, indicated the demise of their enemies.

Only the fire was burning inside and would until Harry snuffed it out with his willpower, the only thing preventing it from going out of control. Harry would survive the fire due to him being protected from all kinds of heat, but the four women weren't and the only reason he could control a fire this large made out of cursed flame was the other side-effect from the ritual of the Goblet. It granted the user more potent and controlled fire based magic.

With a little sweat pouring down his face Harry cancelled the Fiendfyre spell, aided by lack of fuel for it, and let lose a breath, saying. "I think that we got all of them." At least he was pretty sure. The lifting of the oppressing feeling was also a good sign. The last thing he did was bringing down the wall of stone cutting of the tunnel from the room behind.

After the wall came down and the group could look inside Andromeda commented. "Seems like it." Glad that this was over and all these creatures dead. "I have never seen so many dark creatures in one place." The youngest Black peered inside the chamber shortly before occupied by said monsters. All evidence was gone now, thanks to the fire burning the mushroom like breeding cocoon of the beasts down as well as the monsters themselves.

Feeling as if a burden has been lifted from her shoulders with the oppressive aura gone Marcella took a deep breath and replied. "Great. What do we do now?" she guessed making camp and in the morning searching for some kind of civilisation.

Confirming Marcella's suspicion Harry still a bit tired from the ordeal said. "We should make camp in the city for the night and tomorrow look for some settlements in the surrounding lands." That they found this city was fine and dandy, but got them nothing in the end, expect if every one of them wanted massive amounts of space for themselves.

With that the group left the building again and went for a more comfortable abode. Though Harry noticed that the grime seemed to have been burned away inside the chamber from the fire.

None of the houses were comfortable looking with the stones having grime or oil-like substance all over them, so they set up camp. Harry prepared the food, Andromeda put up the tent, Marcella and Bellatrix summoned a bit of firewood and looked out for trouble, which none of them expected much now that the creatures were gone from the city.

Narcissa set up the wards to prevent creatures or uninvited guest's entry. When the fire was burning the green eyed wizard just warmed up a bit of stew they had plenty of leftovers from. When all were fed the group went into the tent, but Harry had something on his mind for a while now, yearning to be released.

"Before you go to bed I have something to tell and give you. Only if you accept of course." Stated Harry as he sat down on a couch in the tent. The subject was on his mind as long as half the war was fought.

Now with open curiosity Bellatrix asked. "What is it, master?" her eyes shining with adoration and admiration at him. For being such a good leader and treating them so well in general. If she would've been given control over four other people before Harry happened the oldest Black was sure she would've no qualms about using and abusing them in any manner. Not he though, despite her being an ex-Death Eater and inner circle member of Voldemort he gave her a chance, which in the beginning Bellatrix didn't acknowledged. In time as she saw his power and that not torturing everybody wasn't a weakness. He showed her that she confused power with love and gave her the later, while she herself desired nothing more. The other three women were curious as well, looking at him.

He rubbed his neck nervously and let loose a sigh. After it he picked the trunks with the potions out of his pocket, enlarged and opened it. Better to show them than to explain or trying to. He pulled the potions out of it he prepared for this occasion. Either ending the war or escaping it. It, were eight potions in general. Four of them looked like simple water and the other four had all colours of the rainbow to it.

"What are those?" asked Marcella now wanting to know what he planned. She was still under the illusion and only Harry knew about that, being apparently powerful enough to simply look through it. He hadn't mentioned anything like potions to give to them though.

"Ok, I need a little time to explain so please don't interrupt." Explained Harry as he set the potions on the trunk after he closed it again.

"I know you all aren't the youngest and lost many years fighting in wars." At that he got raised eyebrows and the three black sisters looked towards Marcella and asked themselves if he could see straight, but didn't interrupted him. "One was imprisoned in her mind, the other in Azkaban another spent her time hating people, only Andromeda had any good things coming her way, sometimes." The longer he talked the more puzzled the women got. Harry saw that and got to the heart of the matter.

"So, with you all serving me well in the war and beyond I want to give you your lost time back, sadly not all of it but at least some of it." Said Harry softly with a look of resolve in his eyes, intent to make them happy. As the sentence left his lips it only confused them more.

Narcissa asked. "What do you mean, give us back some time? I don't know any method not involving dark magic and having serious drawbacks, which you wouldn't do." She wanted an explanation. All the ways she knew involved dark magic and came with heavy drawbacks mostly mental problems and insanity. Things the man before her wouldn't do, so what was it?

Harry nodded his head and smiled at them, replying. "You're right I wouldn't do something dangerous to you." Shaking his head, he continued. "No, I have prepared this potion to do the job." As he said that the green eyed man indicated towards the vials with the water like liquid in it. "That is the Elixir of Life and should give you back half of your life. Effectively turning your clock back to my age."

That stunned them into silence every one of them having different thoughts.

Bellatrix was obviously overjoyed at being able to serve her master longer. Narcissa couldn't really believe that she could get back more than thirty years of her live, twenty of which were wasted on Lucius and his demon spawn.

Marcella had to hold back tears at the thought of being his age, having the chance to eliminate the only doubt she had would be in their relationship should she choose to pursue it.

Andromeda could believe it, knowing what kind of man he was, but wasn't sure if she should. Sure she had only her sisters now, it would give her a new start in a new world though. In the end she chose to do it.

"Of course, it's your choice to make. I just wanted to give you something back for all you did to me unwilling or not." Stated the Boy-Who-Lived with affection in his voice, warming up towards these women wasn't really easy, but necessary to survive. In the end he cared for all of them deeply, possibly loved them, despite them not being model citizen. One could argue Andromeda was one, but then they clearly hadn't seen her fighting or some opinions of her.

As he waited for their answer Bellatrix was the first to step forward, trusting Harry completely and simply took one of the vials of the trunk. After inspecting the elixir briefly, she swallowed it without pause. The changes didn't take long to begin. Her hair lost its few grey stripes in it, her skin tightened, the wrinkles, marks and scars vanished as well as life return to her violet orbs in full. Bellatrix had to see it for herself and conjured a mirror. Touching her face to confirm it the witch didn't knew what to say, so she just hugged her master tight and whispered. "Thank you" in his ear, the voice of the eldest black chocked up. She had to release him now or she wouldn't have let go. This only cemented the loyalty of Bellatrix even more, if possible.

Seeing that it worked the other two sisters of Black also took the elixir, experiencing the same changes as their sister. The beginning grey hair vanishing, replaced with honey blond and chestnut brown respectively. Their skin tightened replacing their little wrinkles of time with a youthful appearance and the scars they accumulated in the wars disappeared. Of course being witches it wasn't such a big change with their magic slowing the ageing process down, but it was noticeable none the less. Letting them look like 25. It was one thing he uncovered from the Philosopher's Stone. It didn't make one immortal, but younger, acting like the Panacea in mythology.

Meanwhile Marcella couldn't really take the potion despite wanting nothing more. If the Italian witch would take it she would raise suspicion from the other three. She knew they would understand, but wouldn't want to risk it. So she just looked on, hoping that Harry knew her well enough to see her desire.

When all the woman Harry thought would take the elixir he presented it instead. The green eyed wizard was aware of Marcella's position and wanted to give her the dose afterwards. Indicating to the rainbow potion he explained. "This one is a mixture of potions or a Draught of Draughts and an Everlasting Elixir, making it a cordial, so I will just describe the effects."

After a deep breath he continued. "It enhances your mental agility, lets you recall things better, sharpens your wit and lets you process information faster. It also is a beautifying potion, giving you flawless, unblemished skin, perfect proportions, a lithe body, perfected and enhanced muscle mass, your hair gets smoothness and a certain shine to it, the eyes will sparkle like gems in the sun, teeth become perfectly white, the voice gets more melodic, seductive and alluring, on top of it the beauty will only get refined with age." When they just stared at him in astonishment he added a little smugly. "I used the cauldron of plenty to make it so it should even be enhanced, not to mention all the rare ingredients I needed to make these. With all that went into it the change is real and permanent. Another thing I changed was that it doesn't generates the typical aura of attraction, so that not everybody should harass you." Harry added sheepishly.

With wide eyes Narcissa asked what was on all of their minds. "When did you make it? We were together most of the time." When someone would've told her what results it would bring to be sentenced to serve in the war she wouldn't have complained so much in her mind at the beginning. In essence she got power, a younger, graceful and perfect body as well as a completely new chance at life. Not to mention all the work he had to do in order to make this potion. The ingredients were rare, the ones for the everlasting part and combination-draught even more and don't get her started on the cauldron it was made in. The potion would easily be worth a fortune, if not more.

That caused Harry to scratch the back of his head again and he said embarrassed. "Well, as we were in the Department of Mysteries I made that my little side project and with the time-turner nobody of you suspected anything." In his mind it was also to ease his consciousness a bit that they were still bound to him in such a manner. When they had to be then Harry would at least make it comfortable for the four of them. He couldn't have done it without all the rare potion ingredients from the Department though.

Like last time Bellatrix was the first to snatch the vial from the trunk, but this time with Andromeda and Narcissa not far behind. The change was more drastic this time. Like Harry explained their skin got flawless, leaving nothing uneven. The hair became smooth and full, with a shine in the light of sun as well as all changes Harry said would occur. One could safely say all three got the body of goddesses, much like Marcella's illusion showed everyone but Harry. They filled out in some areas and they're bodies got restructured, making them the vision of perfect feminine beauty for each of their individual body-type. Still they kept their muscle-tone that wasn't bulky, but for speed, strength and power combined, just like Harry's own. All five of them had a very distinctive muscle-definition none the less.

After the three sisters gave Harry a lingering hug Andromeda asked in her new melodious voice. "Why are there four vials? You are still young and handsome enough on your own and as I see it Marcella doesn't really needs it." It was nothing to be worked up about, but to take a beautifying potion was more of a female thing or something Narcissa's ex-husband would do, but this was something no woman would decline. At least none she knew.

As they broke the hug Harry made brief eye-contact with Marcella indicating he knew what she was thinking so he answered. "Well it wasn't intended, but with the amount of ingredients I got more than three phials out of it. And no, I don't need it like you said. I only took the potion for the mind, seeing that I am a Metamorphagus and appearance is not so important when you are one."

It was true he could look as ugly or pretty as he wanted, so such a potion was useless for him. Harry didn't mention that he got even more than the four shown batches out of it due to making it with the Cauldron of Plenty. Ninety-six more vials were stored safely in the trunk for the potions. One could never know when it would prove useful in trade, to get a good amount of gold, which it certainly would provide.

Accepting his explanation, the three sisters got in their respective beds, leaving Harry alone with Marcella who had an unreadable look on her face. Briefly the green eyed wizard asked himself if he made the right decision with presenting the potions. After all it could be interpreted as being shallow of him.

There was only one way to find out though. "You don't have to take the potions if you don't want to, but I thought after all you went through with me I should give you a reward. When you want something different just say it, Marcella." As he explained that Marcella walked towards him and looked if the other three were coming back out of their beds.

When she saw none of them coming back the Italian witch dropped her useless illusion and crossed the last bit of distance. She swung her arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eye. Marcella knew he wasn't shallow or he would've taken that step a long time ago with being able to see her real appearance, but she had to know something.

So, she just whispered in a voice the dark skinned woman never used when with men in a tone that was full of need. "Kiss me." It was said in a vulnerable voice and state. Though she normally never made herself vulnerable and it would determine what Marcella would do in the future with this relationship.

Harry just looked right back in her chocolate brown eyes and did as she wanted. Her real appearance didn't bother him. He could look past that, having seen her real character as well. She was fierce, strong and loyal to people loyal to her. On the other side Marcella was afraid, hiding herself behind this façade. Intent to show the dark skinned woman he wasn't like her previous husbands Harry kissed her full on the lips, snaking his hands on her hips.

Marcella moaned into the kiss, which grew more heated by the second. She sneaked her tongue in his mouth and he responded with his own, battling her for dominance. The Italian woman had never felt like this with any man, probably because she never had any feelings for them, but with Harry it was different. Her knees grew weak, a fire started in her belly and inflamed the rest of her being, nearly consuming her in the passion and heat of the moment. Her body tried to melt into his when she pressed herself against him.

After a few moments that seemed like more they broke apart with Marcella heavily flushed, while she leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him, saying. "Thank you" much like Bellatrix before her.

As he stroked her hair and back a bit Harry said in her ear. "You know I wouldn't give you this potion because of shallow reasons, but because I saw how much your appearance means to you. So I wanted to give you the real thing instead of an illusion, bringing out what is inside so to speak."

He only did it now for the reason that he wasn't sure to do it before. What gave him the push was that all of them were magicals and appearance shouldn't mean much to them. They and he himself especially could change it on a whim. What was important was the character, even though a beautiful body was a nice bonus indeed.

She only held him tighter against her, thinking over all this man had done for her even when she gave him nothing in return, but her magic to fight for him. No sex, no money, no false promises, just a relationship based on trust. He didn't even use the bond on the four to force them into doing sexual favours. Not that he needed that, with his appearance every witch would count herself lucky to be noticed by him.

All of them knew Harry wanted the best for them so followed the orders without complaint anyway. However, Marcella knew she wanted to get more physical with him after practically ten years of waiting. Not to mention that Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa would moan his name in their dreams, obviously wanting the same, but not knowing how to go about it. Until now, that is.

Marcella broke the hug and took both elixirs in short order. She couldn't see the changes for herself, so used the full length body mirror Bellatrix conjured in front of the sight of herself Marcella froze.

Before her stood a perfect copy of the illusion she created for herself, but the dark skinned witch knew it wasn't her illusion not having cast it again after disrupting it. Her hair was a rich ebony colour, practically flowing like a river down her shoulder to her back. Her dark olive skin was smooth and soft to touch. It was like he said, making the illusion a reality. It brought fresh tears to her eyes, finding it ironic now that she had achieved the beauty so long desired when she met a man who would love her like she was, but would let Marcella change if she wanted.

Harry brought her out of his thoughts, thinking he did something wrong with her crying in front of the mirror. "What's wrong?" asked the last Potter concerned for Marcella's well-being and walking towards her. The embrace in which he pulled her was reciprocated and Harry took that as a good sign.

After a few sniffs into his chest she looked up at him. "Nothing is wrong. I am just happy." It was difficult to explain anyway, what exactly she felt in this moment. Marcella's emotions were all over the place. Joy mixed with a little relief and love in a weird cocktail aimed at the man in front of her. Not once had the olive skinned woman felt anything like it and wanted more now that she had experienced it.

Seeing that his companion wasn't in distress anymore he said. "Good, then let's go to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be tiring." With his piece said Harry went to his own bed inside the tent, changing out of his armour and just into his boxers. At that moment he asked himself just what they would all encounter in this world. Maybe there weren't even humans here. It was a possibility after all, not one Harry hoped was true, but a possibility none the less.

In his bed and sleepy mind Harry noticed something slipping into it. With all the happenings and exhaustion of the day catching up to him he didn't was in a state of mind to respond in any other way than to fall asleep regardless.

The next day Harry woke up after having had one of the best night's sleep in his life. Even after the Horcrux was absorbed and the more disgusting memories deleted Harry still had the occasional nightmare. It was few and far between though, maybe once every three months they came back, but more frequently they got replaced with memories of the war.

After a few moments of sleepiness, the head of house Black noticed that he somehow couldn't move all that much. Something lay on top of him. His sides were blocked from escape as well.

A few more moments passed in which Harry tried to wake up faster. It worked somewhat and as the sleep left his eyes the last Potter saw all four of his companions in bed with him. It seemed they expanded the size of the bed or all of them wouldn't fit on it.

Narcissa and Bellatrix have claimed an arms each with their heads on his chest. The same went for his legs which were held by Marcella and Andromeda, while they had their heads on his crotch where his friend of most mornings stood to attention. Effectively pinned down Harry only could lie there and wait for them to wake up.

Just as he wanted to wake them they did it themselves. The first to do so was Bellatrix, who only snuggled deeper into his body, mumbling. "Good morning, Master." It was said with cute sleepy eyes directed at his own and in a split decision the eldest Black captured his lips in a clumsy but needy kiss. She wasn't all that good at it, having not done it much. Her ex-husband wasn't that interested in her or females in general and like she, only married because it was expected of him. The less said about Voldemort the better!

Despite being sleepy in this situation Harry responded to the kiss and reciprocated it. Maybe she just was confused, it was Bellatrix after all not the sanest or emotional balanced person around.

When she broke the kiss Bella just went back to snuggling into his side, sighing in content. Next to wake up was Narcissa and did exactly the same thing Bella did. Kissing him straight on the lips with a passion she never showed with her ex-husband, despite being under a love potion. Like Marcella the day before a fire inflamed in her body and desire nearly consumed her as she kissed the man who did so much for her and for whom she fell much like the other three.

The same got repeated with the other two until Harry wasn't so sure anymore if he was awake or dreaming and so asked. "Why are you doing this?" he honestly thought the only reason they were still with him was because of the bond or that they wanted to escape the prosecution as much as he did.

Marcella he understood, even Bella. Narcissa was confusing him though, having thought she wasn't completely over her ordeal. Not to mention Andromeda having led a happy marriage with Ted Tonks.

Narcissa just sighed, sensing the end of snuggling with her comfortable pillow and responded. "I thought it was made pretty clear with the four of us kissing you." Not to mention the bond binding them to him. She knew he wouldn't interfere in relationships, but it seemed the thing evolved somehow into something different than a slave-bond with all the love Harry showed them.

She had noticed after a time that she could've disobeyed orders if she really wanted to. Not that Narcissa would do that after she saw how he was and like the other three fell for him. Harry didn't even notice it that most of the time they discussed his orders more than simply following them. More often than not he asked and not commanded anyway. They slept together in a bed since the middle of the war, only the kisses were new.

"Well, it gives me an idea. Although I thought that you and Andromeda weren't all that ready for a new relationship not to mention that I would have to choose amongst the four of you." Replied Harry still a bit confused with all of this. One of the many reasons he didn't started something with one of them was because he feared the others would react badly and this in turn would affect the team badly in turn.

"Why would you have to choose?" inquired a curios Bellatrix.

It wasn't as if they had the silly notion of muggles to be monogamists. So she mentioned as much. "Were we still in the wizarding society then it would be possible for you to have more than one woman. A man with your abilities of Parsel-tongue, being a Metamorphagus and extremely magically powerful would be greatly encouraged even." The eldest Black explained as she stroked his arm and chest with her hands, enjoying the feeling of his strong and delicious looking muscles.

After all women weren't worth much in their last society and someone like Harry could've had more than one woman. It was a good thing she was no longer married to Rudolphus. The years he spent in prison had made the contract of their marriage invalid, due to him convicted of a crime and spending more than five years in prison.

It was rare what they had, but only because no strong magic user seemed all that interested in family. Dumbledore was gay, Voldemort was married with the quest for power and every other pureblood only interested in their own gain, not that they had much magical power to begin with. In very rare cases went power and love hand in hand. Cases such as Harry.

That news shocked Harry, having not heard this bit of news. It was nothing unexpected in hindsight with Hogwarts being pretty low in the education on the wizarding society. The green eyed wizard didn't know what to respond to that.

Andromeda knew he wasn't the most adept in such situations much like themselves so she explained her point of view. "I loved Ted, but he is now dead nearly thirty years and I can't waste away forever. I will always cherish the memories with him, but that is in the past. I came over it a few years after he died. Only that with Nymphadora being there I didn't had much time to date or search for a man. When she was old enough I tried, though there weren't that many eligible bachelors my age and on top of it I was seen as spoiled goods. After that happened the disaster with my daughter being killed and myself coming to you."

As Andromeda explained this she lifted her head of his crotch and looked him in the eye. "I admit that I was pissed at first, but that wasn't your fault. In time with the things you did for us even though nobody really made it easy on you I saw a truly great man and fell for him." It was a little difficult to admit that, even to herself. Before Andromeda would've felt like a cradle robber, but now with being his age again she had no qualms and would let nothing stand in her path.

Still Harry being Harry responded. "Are you sure that isn't only the bond talking? I mean that I have no idea how these work exactly so I wouldn't want you to do something you don't want."

At that Marcella integrated herself in the conversation and averted her hungry eyes from the big prize inside his boxers. "No, the bond could only force us to do things you commanded. We wouldn't develop feelings that aren't there." Having said that the Italian woman continued. "Besides the bond couldn't force us to do anything since the middle of the war."

It was said off-hand, Harry stiffened none the less, but relaxed shortly after. 'If they wanted to harm or kill me then they could've done so already many times.' He thought trying to calm himself.

Next he asked curiously and a bit perplexed. "How? I thought it was a slave-bond until I or you died." True he couldn't really make a guess, having never looked into the subject. Not even Voldemort did that, he preferred to use his dark mark to achieve similar results but with pain as reinforcement.

Marcella answered him while stroking 'little' Harry a bit. "No, a bond isn't something so simple. The slave-bond is the only one that can be forcibly applied though. Afterwards it is what the people bound by it make of it. How they see the relationship." By that she paused when Bellatrix took over the stroking of his member, so she took to massaging his balls. "When you would've seen us only as slaves, nothing would've changed in it. You and we did not and so it evolved accordingly, if you will."

The messy haired man groaned at their ministration, but had nothing to stop them with his hands pinned down. He wasn't even sure if he wanted. "Ok, then what is the status of our so called..ah.. relationship?" nothing much came to mind. Friends, comrades… More didn't came to him at the moment with their distracting ministrations. The answer shocked him effectively once again this morning.

"It could be concubine-bonds but to do that we would've required sex, which we obviously didn't have." The ex-Malfoy explained and shook her head, trying to get rid of the perverted fantasies. "No, with your unconditional love to us and we came to love you in time, it seems we are married. It is also the only type of bond that would allow us complete freedom like it does." Every other bond would leave him with control over them in some manner. 'That you put a ring on each of us was nearly symbol enough for that.' She added happily in her thoughts.

While the other three found that pretty neat Harry just stammered. "Married? We didn't even have a wedding or something." While his mind was in turmoil a small part thought how only his bipolar luck could manage this. "How did this happen?" he exclaimed in shock with his eyes wide.

A suddenly dejected Bellatrix asked and rolled a bit of from him getting his hand free. "Don't you want us?" she wouldn't leave him over something like that, but was disappointed that he didn't seem to want them.

Just now noticing the one step away from crying Bellatrix Harry quickly amended. "No, no, no. It's just that this all happens so fast and I didn't expect that. Like Narcissa said I love you, probably. I am not so sure myself what that is though. My upbringing didn't really prepare me for something like that." While he said his piece Harry took Bella's hand in his to reassure the fragile witch that he wouldn't reject her. From all four of them she needed support the most with his opinion being the centre point of how worthy she saw herself. Not really healthy but that's how it was.

"Good, because it still has no way out of it with the slave-bond as a basis." Commented Andromeda and after a bit of thought she continued. "Well that's not entirely true there is a way to break it."

This time more careful Harry asked. "Not that I would want to break it, but which way would that be?" When it was broken it wasn't even as if they couldn't pursue a normal relationship, but without the whole bond thing hanging over them. He just didn't say it out loud or Bella, who again snuggled, smiling into him, would take it as some kind of rejection.

Andromeda grew mischievous, stopped massaging his balls through the boxers, but gave them a firm squeeze and said. "Well, you would have to impregnate us and afterwards the witch could decide to break it." While she said that Andromeda's hand joined Bella's at his shaft, feeling his cock pulse in her hand. It was way too long since she had sex with a man and not just her fingers. Her pussy was nearly overflowing with juice as she couldn't even complete circle his shaft with one hand.

Somehow her stroking him kept Harry calm, not that he was in a shortage of female flesh at the moment, but he commented. "Really? Why is that? I thought marriage meant till death do us apart and not until the woman is impregnated." It certainly was a weird condition to be sure.

Marcella picked up having quite a bit experience with marriage herself. "With the wizarding world and its laws it makes sense. You could see the bond as a way to force a witch into a relationship. Then, when she is knocked up she is obligated by law to marry the father. The marriage ritual and vows one would take make the part with until death do us apart, which is why I had to kill all my husbands. The bond we have could be equal as a marriage, but harder to achieve because the kind of love required is hard to come by in wizards." At his befuddled look she explained further. "Why do you think so many witches are without partner? McGonagall, Amelia Bones, Pomona Sprout, Madame Pomphrey, Professor Sinistra, Irma Pince, Bathsheda Babbling and many many more."

Harry just laid there thinking until he responded. "I just thought that their husbands died or something." There was a war after all before he went to school. That still didn't explain that they were without man or woman after ten years of peace. Just then a thought occurred to him and he asked Marcella. "Is this how you had Blaise?" otherwise she would've more children with her other husbands.

The dark-skinned witch just nodded and replied in a quiet voice. "Yes, one of them was able to trap me into such a bond with a contract he put up. It only needed blood of me to be valid, which wasn't hard to come by when one prick at the finger was enough as I picked up the piece of paper to read it." The marriage didn't hold long after the bond was broken by her. She killed the bastard in the first month. It was a good thing he like all wizards underestimated witches and didn't included countermeasures in the contract. Lucius was smarter in that regard to control Narcissa with potions.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit? Not all wizards are sexist pigs are they?" at least he hadn't really noticed it, if it was true. That all of them laughed at him wasn't really helping him understand the situation. Though the stopping of Bellatrix's and Andromeda's ministrations was a mixed blessing. Wanting it to continue and unsure if he should.

Narcissa shook her head and explained still cuddled up at his muscled body. "Why do you think Bellatrix and I were the only female Death eaters besides Alecto Carrow? We were only there because of money or because the power wasn't to refute. The rest were all men, thinking women belonged in the role to birth children and be accessories to their husbands." She briefly drew circles on his chest and went on. "Other examples would be Minister Fudge, the sons of Death eaters, from what you told us Ron Weasley together with a big majority of the boys in Hogwarts, except some muggleborn."

Bellatrix nodded her head confirming what her sister said and Andromeda commented. "It's true. I was lucky to get Ted who didn't hold this view. The only other option a witch had was to ensnare a wizard with love-potions and control him with other potions or spells instead, like Molly Weasley did to her husband. Not that she needed it with Arthur, but she always was a bit of a control-freak."

Looking back, it made sense that Arthur was so under Molly's thumb never really talking back to her and doing practically everything she told him. "Well, thank you for telling me, but we really have to get up and start looking for a sign of civilisation." Now it made a little more sense that he only got female members to his team so to speak. It supported the theory that someone thought he would view them the same as the rest and fight alone.

Just then Harry noticed the attire the woman wore for the night. Or lack thereof, presenting their nude and gorgeous bodies. Still he shook his head, gathered his considerable willpower and went out of bed when he was able to move again. His cock was on full-mast and demanding Harry to fuck these women right now. None the less he slipped out of the prison of female flesh, although his boxers somehow decided to abandon him, leaving him in only his birthday suit.

The black-haired man called over his shoulder as he fled from the bedroom. "I make something quick for breakfast." Shortly before the door would close the green eyed wizard couldn't help but look back and catch a glimpse of the four goddesses in the room in all their glory. He vowed to gather up his old Gryffindor courage and transform the disappointed expressions with happy ones as soon as they found a populated city and he was sure he should do this. Only his nobility stood in the way, which was more bothersome in this instance.

After clothing in their armour the group had a quick breakfast where they decided to put some wards over the city. It seemed like a good idea, one could never know if it was of use later. So they built a massive ward-stone in the form of an Obelisk in the middle of the square, enchanting it with various wards. Animal, insect and Muggle-repelling, a little temperature regulation wards to make the hot and humid climate more bearable and a ward to imitate a Patronus to hold the Lethifold's at bay. Several runes were drawn into the obelisk so that the wards wouldn't disappear, at least not in a normal lifetime.

When it was finished after a few hours, Narcissa inquired "Should we walk or go by boat? Most city's lie at a river or coast after all." They could wander in the jungle and lose themselves or choose to travel on the river with the chance to find a city or settlement.

Andromeda responded. "I think to travel the river would be safest, despite the unhealthy appearance of the water." Not to mention that in the forest could lurk more dangers. On the water it was at least clear from where the danger would come. Still the green and muddy water was simply unappealing. To fly as dragons was out for the time being. One couldn't know how people would react to that.

Harry agreed. "Yes, I think it best to travel on the river." With that decided the group conjured a big enough boat together with some paddles and levitated it into the water. Once inside they climbed on board. Four stroke, while Narcissa looked for dangers or anything of interest. None of the group noticed the tingling feeling in the back of their minds that was there the first time they entered the city disappear. Not that they had noticed it to begin with as they entered, to gentle it was to be noticed with a passive search of their minds.

With the charms on the boat for reduced resistance from the water it went easier and faster. The journey still lasted more than a week and their stored food wouldn't hold out much longer. On the way to a sign of civilisation nothing much was encountered. Only some upturned trees, crocodiles and other animals occupied the river, who ignored them due to a animal-repelling ward they set up after a nasty encounter with the beasts of the river.

Other than that just the rustling of trees sometimes caught their attention and all of the group could've sworn that there were some human silhouettes to be seen. These were different from normal ones though. "Better than nothing" was Andromeda's opinion.

At day eight the jungle lost some of its denseness and a bifurcation appeared. One for staying on their way and the other going in the eastern direction. In the end it wasn't as if they knew where to go so simply stayed on the main river, which evolved into a massive delta in front of them, propelling them forward and speeding things up.

Again a route had to be taken, this time they choose the way west. Despite all the problems this land had one couldn't deny that it had a certain beauty to it. A raw and savage beauty but a beauty none the less.

At the end of day eight the ocean stretched before them, leaving them with little options. No town was encountered on their way here. Only wild animals and parasitic worms and more unpleasant things in the water were seen for the duration of the journey. Sleeping wasn't a problem, the war hardened them for bad conditions to sleep in. The jungle functioned as a loo for the animals so it was good enough for them, with no place or patience to set up the tent every time.

Marcella's voice brought Harry out of his nearly asleep mind. "Look, there is a ship." She pointed towards the horizon and true enough there on the water was, made out of wood going away from them, a ship. It seemed the inhabitants weren't that advanced in technology, when wood was still used to build ships. The sails it had instead of a motor was also a good indicator for the technological advancement.

"Do you think we should contact them?" asked Narcissa it could be a way to information and from there they would've to see what to do. On the other side it could mean danger.

Andromeda responded. "I think we should. Everything is better than to go astray." She was confident, that if these people proved hostile then all of them could easily deal with them. The only problem was the possible language barrier. Though, there were spells for that.

The others were quick to agree as well, having enough of wandering about and hoping to find some people. All could be hostile towards them for whatever reason. In the end it was more important to get information about the land than to worry about possible responses to their arrival.

The ship was far enough away that to row after it would be pointless and exhausting. With the time of day being night they couldn't even hope to be spotted. So they transformed into their dragon-forms. They took off and pursued the ship. After a short while the group was near the vessel. Not many people were on deck, to be precise it was only one guy with a lamp burning, sitting there to watch out for dangers. The guard didn't even notice the arrival or that they transformed back before getting on deck.

In short order the guard was overwhelmed, stunned, bound and a silencing spell applied so that no one else noticed what was happening. Bellatrix woke the guard with an enervate spell after everything was done. A quick glamour hid their slitted pupils for the time being. Normally the spell lasted two hours at most.

"What?" said the still somewhat sleepy guard as he noticed his predicament of being bound and helpless, only then took he note of the five figures standing in front of him. Four females and one male. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Unfortunately, no one understood a word what the guy just said, but Harry wanted to make sure. "Did anyone understood a word he said?" it wasn't a big deal with having access to language spells, but annoying none the less. All four of his companions shook their heads in the negative, so he applied the spell for translation on themselves. A nice bonus was that you would learn the language that was translated faster, just by hearing it.

Just as Harry wanted to ask questions the captive screamed for help which was understandable, but disrupting the questions the green eyed wizard wanted to ask. Of course Harry could force him to be quiet, wanted to do it without magic first though. When the guy didn't stop it seemed Bellatrix took offence.

"Crucio!" The eldest Black exclaimed nearly snarling and a blood red light erupted from her hand and impacted against the subject of her ire. It stopped the shouting in its tracks, replacing it with agonizing screams.

Bellatrix held the curse for ten seconds and let go to say. "I hope you're more cooperative next time my master asks you something." The venom clear in her voice. Harry would've preferred a more refined approach but you couldn't have anything. Luckily the guy yelled enough words for the spell to work.

The green eyed wizard said to Bellatrix. "Thank you Bella." While scratching Bellatrix under the chin, which prompted her to literally purr. Some may say it was over the top, but in this instance Bella's uniqueness helped to sell the act, terrifying the guard hopefully into giving them information easier. That she saw anyone displeasing him as trash was something Harry came to accept after a few years with no significant change. The only thing he could do was control her impulses as much as he was able. The other three only looked on in amusement, having seen that many times.

Turning to the now wide eyed and fearful guard the only wizard of the group asked. "Now, I have a few questions and I would like them answered. Can you do that?" the guy even pissed himself, which too was understandable. The Crucio did that to first time victims, letting the muscles convulse uncontrollably. A good thing Bella didn't hold the curse longer or he might have crapped himself too. Harry took the frantically nodding of his head as a positive response.

"Good." Harry said smiling a little disturbing smile. "I want to know where we are and who's ship that is?" He inquired, the name of his victim was of no importance to him at the moment. The Imperius curse could've given the answers faster, but that curse was something Harry would only use in an emergency. Free will was not something Harry wanted to take from anyone, knowing how it was to not be able to do what one wanted to.

The dark haired guard answered still with the occasional twitch. "You are in the Summer Sea and this ship belongs to Grandok mo Digi." When he wouldn't be afraid for his life the guard would have drooled at the sight of the women with the man.

The response brought a smile on the groups faces with Harry asking further questions of the terrified guard. It turned out they were in a region known as the Basilisk isles or Basilisks in short. The ship they were on was one of the corsairs transporting slaves to the cities in the so called Slaver's Bay, Volantis, Lys or others. The practise disgusted Harry and his group so the green eyed wizard asked more questions. The guy who ran the ship was only a minor corsair. The bigger ones commanded settlements made of pirates named Port Plunder, Black Pudding, Sty or the Whore's Gash all doing practises like slavery, plundering or worse.

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked his four companions when the guard was stunned again. It was a good thing the guy was a coward so he didn't need to cause more pain to him.

Pretty disturbed by the practises of the region they landed in Marcella said heatedly. "I think we should kill this human trash!" indicating to the unconscious guard. The things done to the slaves were just wrong. "Then all the others!" The other women nodded their consent to that idea. Once upon a time the Black sisters would've nothing against slaves in form of muggle-born or half-bloods of their own, well at least Narcissa and Bellatrix before Voldemort or Lucius happened. Andromeda was always wary of the pureblood ideals and acted as such.

Harry was torn. He could kill these obviously sick men and sail away or do what his moral compass told him. To help the slaves out in general. In the end his saving people thing won out like most of the time, which prompted him to sigh. "We will take control of this vessel and go from there." The group needed a ship after all. From the info the land wasn't colonized at all and their little boat wasn't that suited for the sea. The captain would be killed or controlled if uncooperative, depending on the scale of his refusal.

Decision made they disillusioned themselves and went to the cabin of the captain. It was no wonder that these pirates were on the bottom of the pecking order with what they saw. Only one guard, who was nearly asleep, the rest either sleeping normal or drunkenly. No organisation or discipline to speak of. In this instance it made the task of getting into the captain's bunk nearly too easy. The disillusionment wasn't even needed. The ship itself wasn't in a good condition either. Chunks were missing out of the planks and other parts were withered away from the water or time.

"Alohomora" incanted Narcissa as the group of five arrived at the door. The spell did nothing, again indicating the pathetic security on the ship. Anyone could easily kill the captain like this with the door open.

"Either he wants to be killed, is too confident, simply dumb or his people are pretty loyal." whispered Marcella as the door creaked open, showing a simple bed with their target lying in it, snoring loudly. He wasn't alone, but with a woman. The chance she wasn't a slave was low to non-existent after what they heard. They entered and the invisibility got cancelled. Their target was of medium height five feet and six inches and bronze skin. The hair was black with a lot of grease in it, having apparently not many opportunities to wash himself. Which got reinforced by the smell.

Silencing and locking spell were applied, Andromeda bound and woke the target up after removing the woman from the bed and binding her to the nearby chair still asleep and cutting her off from the outside noise. No sense in frightening her.

Grandok mo Digi woke up with a start and saw five people in his little cabin he didn't recognized. Four women and a man. All wore incredibly expensive looking armour and different weapons of the same quality. Before he could say anything the man began to speak.

"Good evening Grandok." Harry began. "We just want to privateer your ship. I hope you have nothing against it." The green eyed wizard said pleasantly to the captain of this vessel with a smile on his face.

The response was predictable. "I'll kill ya" Grandok snarled while trying to jump off the bed and attack this intruder. Only then he noticed the bindings restricting him and tried to break free. The ropes tightened as a response.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The bonds will only get tighter the more you struggle. A fruitless effort I assure you." Explained Harry still with a pleasant air around himself. The messy haired man still hoped for a relatively peaceful solution.

Grandok still struggled and nearly cut off his blood flow and air in the process, but could stop before it happened. "Fine!" he spat. "Kill me then, ya bastard." The captain said defiantly, while glaring at his opponent.

While Harry sighed in frustration Bellatrix was ready to curse her next victim until the green eyed wizard held up a hand, stopping her. "If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have woken you up." Stated Harry. "No, I want something different from you."

"And what would that be?" asked the still angry Grandok. In the back of his mind the pirate couldn't think of anything this man could want from him. There wasn't much gold on board and only a handful of slaves. These could be bought at nearly every corner in these waters.

While Bellatrix pouted at being denied to 'educate' this idiot to properly address her master said master replied. "Easy. I want to know why you do what you do." He could read his mind, but only passive Legilimency was used to ensure the truth was said, he was no Snape who broke into people's minds just for the fun of it.

"What do you mean?" was the now confused reply, despite not knowing what this guy wanted Grandok still glared at him. With a frown on his face though, no one could say that he was the sharpest mind around.

Marcella took over for Harry seeing that he struggled to put it into words or couldn't really believe that someone had to ask this question. "He means to ask why you enslave people and sell them like cattle." The distaste and repulsion clear in her voice as to leave no doubt what exactly she thought of the business he participated in.

"And why does a pretty little slut like you wants to know that?" leered Grandok at Marcella with poorly concealed lust in his eyes. "If you can suck me off good, maybe I keep you as my bitch." Stated Grandok with a cocksure smile on his face, showing his yellow and rotten teeth. It wasn't a good indicator towards his intelligence to say something like that to his captors, while being bound tight.

Harry nearly face-palmed at that response and attitude. The guy couldn't know it would open a powder keg, but one would've to be pretty dumb to say something like that in such a situation.

In response to it Marcella smiled, which Grandok took as a positive reply. Everybody who knew Marcella though, knew that smile meant pain. Despite their anger Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix felt towards this trash, the three of them let Marcella do it.

"Oh really?" she asked in a tone voice as if she couldn't imagine something better, while sauntering over to the bedside. Once arrived the Italian woman inquired further with an innocent expression on her face. "You would really do that for me?"

"Of course!" came the confident reply of the pirate captain. His brown eyes undressing the beautiful woman before him.

Marcella tapped her chin as if to contemplate it in earnest and finally responded. "Well, then I have only one thing to say." She stretched down to his ear, suppressing the urge to gag at his stench and whispered sensually with a bloodthirsty smile he couldn't see. "I'll make you scream."

Quick as lighting she fired a pale blue light at the still smiling idiot. While the Crucio was well and good for torture, Marcella liked variation, which she got with the more exotic blood-burner.

Marcella held the curse for a minute, letting the pig scream his throat raw while his veins got visible all over the body with some of them popping, making his skin red at the affected parts. When the curse was lifted, she gave him a backhand for good measure, letting a few loose teeth fly out of his mouth. When Grandok caught his breath minimally Marcella spoke with the venom she had to hold back before. "I would never let filth like you touch me. Now, if you don't want to scream some more answer the question of my husband truthfully!" The Italian woman spat the sentence out as if it was a chore to speak with this trash.

After another few calming breaths the pirate nearly wheezed out. "I do this, because it is easy money and not many options are available in this parts of the world." Normally Grandok would've made a threat of some kind, but refrained from it. People who could inflict such pain without touching him weren't to be trifled with. "Why do you want to know anyway?" he asked with his head hitting the bed, resigned.

Seeing that his companions were calming down a little Harry responded. "I wanted to see if you would have to be killed or are of some use to us." With the Legilimency reading Grandok's surface thoughts Harry could see he told the truth in regards to his choose of career. "You satisfied me for now. So I want to propose something to you." In emergency the corsair could still be killed.

Now a bit more hopeful, but still afraid the captain of the ship inquired. "And what would that be?" maybe it was something to better his life with. After all, Grandok wasn't all that good as a corsair, having only taken up that route for the easy money, not that it was all that much in the end. One could only hope. 'Otherwise they would've killed me already. I think' He thought.

Harry conjured a few chairs for his companions and himself. When the green eyed wizard sat down he continued. "Easy, I want to stop this disgusting business known as slavery as much as possible, while building up a good life with my wives." At that he indicated to the four women besides him with a warm gaze and smile towards them. "When I can make the life of other people better, then it is only a bonus." That statement of claiming them as wives won him four radiant smiles in response to it.

Grandok still couldn't understand something like this and asked baffled. "Why would you do such a thing?" all people in this waters only thought of themselves or in some cases their family, if there was one that still lived.

Andromeda answered before Harry could with the coldness creeping back in her features. "You might not understand it and it isn't important right now for you to understand." She waved her hand dismissively and asked with her grey eyes boring into the skull of Grandok. "What's important is are you in or not?" it wasn't relevant to her if he said yes or no, died or lived. Either was ok with her, as long as he kept his hands to himself.

The captain of the vessel mulled all this over in his mind. In the end there wasn't that much of a choice. He was at their mercy, had no understanding of how dangerous they really were. The most important thing though was something else. Here was an opportunity to get a better life. Admittedly there was a chance of it being lies or wrong. On the other side the lives of him and his men couldn't get any worse when he was honest with himself, so he replied. "I'm in."

Harry clapped his hands and exclaimed. "Brilliant. I have a few more questions though." Harry vanished the ropes binding Grandok and letting him regain some feeling in his extremities. When the brown eyed man looked more comfortable Harry continued. "I want to know how many ships you have under your command, where your base is and everything else of importance."

"I have only this one ship, no base to speak of and maybe fifty men under my command." Stated the pirate, counting the things he saw as important. "At the moment we have no load in form of slaves or otherwise." When the five people in his cabin looked to the bound and still naked and sleeping woman on the chair, he amended "Ok, maybe a few."

Narcissa just asked with big pleading blue eyes directed towards Harry. "Can't we just kill him?" this guy reminded her too much of Lucius to be comfortable around him.

Harry massaged his temples and responded. "No! Everybody deserves at least one second chance, this is his one. When he blows it we can still do it." Indicating to the squeamish pirate with a wave of his hand and went on saying. "We have a lot of work to do. Where are good places to start the construction of a base?" he had no desire to live on a ship for the foreseeable future.

Despite the tension in the air and the four women seemingly wanting nothing more than to kill him Grandok answered. "Pretty much all of the Basilisks are already claimed by other corsairs." After a few moments of thought he reluctantly said. "We wanted to sail towards Volantis, maybe you could start there, but I doubt they will be very welcoming of people who want to free slaves."

Bellatrix curiously inquired further despite her instincts telling her to geld this trash, but Harry's wished were more important now. "Why is that?" The woman would still have an eye on him though.

"It is because they are slavers themselves." Started Grandok mo Digi uncomfortably. "It is a focal point and essential in the slave-trade. Many centuries ago it was funded and never gave up its slaves." He shuddered at that, while the others listened. "The rumours of the practised magic from priests and other things don't endanger it to the people of the basilisks other than a location to sell slaves."

At the mention of magic that place just went up their priority list and the group exchanged looks. "We will be going there none the less." Stated Harry. "Tomorrow you will announce us and that we will sail to Volantis." The glare Harry send Grandok shut him and the coming protest up.

With a raised eyebrow towards the others he asked. "Everybody ok with that?"

In response came four. "Yes, husband/Master!" while they gazed at Harry with warmth, loving it when he took charge.

Grandok had one question, though. "And what should I tell my crew?" he wasn't that broken up about having lost leadership. He was just the only one with a minimum of discipline. The questions of how they came onto the boat in the middle of the sea didn't even enter his mind.

Bellatrix in her typical fashion just said. "Tell them that Harry here is the new captain, having taken the post from you during the night." It was only natural after all. He led them for ten years quite successfully in the war.

Harry of course went to protest. "Wait a minute. I don't …" he didn't come further as he was cut off by the four women in the room.

Marcella just interrupted in a kind of smug voice. "Just accept it Harry. You might not like it, but you are a natural leader!" she thought that Harry should be used to it by now to lead people, but the notion of being normal his disgusting relatives gave him was still sometimes coming to the fore. The other three just gave various comments of agreement with Marcella's assessment.

While it was amusing to watch the display before him Grandok interrupted. "I meant your names. You know mine after all." He couldn't introduce them without names after all.

That stopped the discussion and Harry responded, remembering that he didn't introduced himself or the others. "Oh. Where are my manners?" next he pointed at himself and said. "My name is Harrison James Black, but most just call me Harry." Then he pointed towards the others and introduced them. "These beautiful ladies are Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Marcella Black. My wives." While naming each one he pointed to the lady in question. Refering to them as his wives gave him a warmer feeling than he thought it would.

At the end Grandok had wide eyes and despite it already having been mentioned asked incredulously. "All four of them are your wives?" now he counted himself lucky to keeping his mouth shut after the curse or it would've ended not good for him, that much Grandok knew. Insulting a man's wife in front of him, especially one who could inflict untold amounts of pain wasn't a good idea. He could see trouble in the future. With the bodies of goddesses they had it would attract much attention. The trouble would be for the men, if the ferocity these women defended themselves and their marriage was any indication.

"Yes we are. You better remember it!" exclaimed Bellatrix in a cold voice accompanied with an equally cold stare at this pathetic worm. Her master may have given him a second chance, because of his generosity, but she would make sure to remove Grandok should he prove to be a threat. When he nodded with a white face she somewhat satisfied.

Content that everything was cleared for now Harry said. "Now that everything is clarified we can go to bed." A quick space enlargement charm was applied to make place for a second bed that was separated from the other through a conjured wall.

"Andromeda could you put …" noticing that he didn't knew the woman's name he asked Grandok. "What's her name?" pointing to the still sleeping woman.

Staring wide eyed at the now more than doubled space and new bed the ex-captain answered. "Her name is Molla."

"Right, could you put Molla back in bed with Grandok, no sense in frightening her more than necessary." At that his gaze settled on Grandok and his eyes turned a little colder as he added. "I hope for your sake she has nothing bad to say about you." With his piece said Harry conjured a curtain for the women to change behind, while he slipped out of his armour and stayed just in his boxers.

When they were finished changing the group put the armour in a conjured trunk and locked it tight. Molla was put back into the bed with Grandok and they slipped into their own bed, again with Harry in the middle. For good measure a force field was erected. It was weak and would only hold out a physical assault of maximum two people, but sufficient in this case. At this point they couldn't really trust Grandok to try something after all. Shortly after climbing into bed all five of them fell into the arms of Morpheus.


	3. Visiting Volantis

The next morning the group woke up early, as it was their habit. The rations were nearly empty and had to be restocked in the near future. From what information Harry gained from Grandok Volantis was more than a few weeks away, with the help of magic it should only be two and a half minimally.

After the armour was put back on Harry noticed that their 'Host' was still asleep. The same couldn't be said for Molla though, who watched wide eyed around the room. A room which was smaller last night and didn't had so much occupants. She didn't say anything though and Harry had not really the intention to explain it to the woman. All what needed to be told would be said when Grandok informed his crew.

When the captain didn't wake up fast enough Andromeda provided help. She summoned water with a quick Aguamenti, splashing against the man and waking him up, also getting rid of a bit of the foul smell he seemed to emit.

Molla wasn't affected, because she wasn't in the bed anymore but waited, sitting on the single chair in the room with her hands folded on her lap. Only now Harry got a better look at her. Molla had dusky skin, a round flat face and eyes like molten gold. Despite her natural beauty one could see that the time on sea and lacking nutrition from insufficient food did a number on her body.

Sputtering and wet the captain of the vessel woke up with a start. His first inclination was to curse, changed his mind midway though as he saw the five figures standing before him. Now realising that it really wasn't a dream Grandok hurried to clothe himself.

Five minutes passed. In that time Narcissa took down the shield and other spells affecting the room with a simple wave of her hand. The room shrank back to original size, sound could penetrate the walls again, the bed and extra wall vanished and the door unlocked. With everybody ready the group exited.

Harry could only stare at the still sleeping crew incredulity. 'No wonder they don't amount to anything with such a working moral.' He thought with a grimace.

"We really have our work cut out for us!" stated Harry to his four companions all the while waking up various men lying on the floor. It was either done with a swift kick or an enervate spell. Bellatrix chose the more painful way of a strong stinging hex. Grandok collected the grumbling men behind them, ushering all of the lazy idiots on deck.

Marcella nodded her head and replied kind of amused. "Yes, only with your luck were we to stumble on the weakest group in these waters." Otherwise they would've had to fight with near certainty.

Narcissa agreed with that assessment, commenting with a musical laugh to it while the honey-blond beauty hexed a few of the crew herself. "I don't know if it was good or bad in this case." After another hex shortly before the group went out in the open and on deck she continued. "Either we had to fight or train these idiots up to scratch." Both options had advantages and disadvantages.

Andromeda commented as well while they waited for all the crew to arrive and Bellatrix to calm down a little. "We just have to work with what we got. Like always!" their group survived worse than this and would prevail through more.

It took a remarkably long time for just fifty men to arrive. Finally, when all were present Grandok stood before them and spoke. "I want to inform ya all that I have given up control over this ship." Here he pointed towards Harry and his group. "This group is now in control of the ship." It was short and to the point. No word as to what would be done was said though, so Harry took over with a sigh.

Interesting enough nobody so much as protested in any form. 'Either they are all still drunken, tired or simply don't care who leads them.' The green eyed wizard thought as he made his way before them with his wives at his side. He still found it weird to accept the idea so easily, but having fought with these four for so long Harry knew he could trust them. Their actions spoke for themselves.

"Greetings to you all." Harry began. "Like Grandok already said my companions and I have privateered this ship." With a flourish the wizard pointed to his wives and said. "This are my wives Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Marcella Black." He found it better to mention that now or some fool would bring himself in an unfortunate situation. "My own name is Harry James Black." With introductions out of the way he began to explain what would happen next.

"With that some changes will be implemented." Stated the green eyed man. "First of all this ship will no longer be in the business of slavery." That seemed to be bad news, a commotion broke out on the ship. Before something could happen in the tumult or Bellatrix decided to burn a few idiots Harry intervened.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed with a voice enhanced from the sonorous charm. To emphasize his point an aura of emerald light surrounded him. His eyes glowing with nearly unrestrained power. "If someone has a problem with that, then I have no Problem, when these people leave at our destination. Volantis." It was stated calmly but still held the same power of the exclamation before.

It seemed though that one of them was foolish or brave enough to say. "And what would stop us from simply killing you?" asked one of the crew with a little stutter in his voice. At that some shouts of agreement broke out and murmurs as well.

"How dare you …" shouted Bellatrix. The rest was interrupted from Harry who just raised his hand. The green eyed wizard wanted to solve that himself. Not to mention that this guy wouldn't have survived Bellatrix's wrath. One moment later and the idiot would've had a dagger between his eyes.

"It is a good question." The last Potter said and continued with a grin. "Why don't I show you?" he raised his hand and with that the man who said the poor threat. The guy floated in the air and next Harry clenched his hand into a fist. The effect was instantaneous, strangling the idiot in mid-air. It was only a neat little trick and not very effective or fast. For intimidation though, that was another story.

After something akin to fifteen seconds Harry let the body fall to the ground, unconscious, but still alive. With a raised eyebrow Harry asked seemingly bored. "Any more questions?" he knew that was something Voldemort would've done. At the moment he didn't cared though. These people were slavers regardless out of which circumstance they chose the profession. Ten years of war would dull every one's stance on killing.

He said as much. "I and my group have no qualms killing you all and be done with it. So when anyone has problems with the new leadership can quit as soon as we arrive at our destination." With the words. When no one was reacting he yelled. "Get moving. Set sail to Volantis!" Harry and his four companions left their audience.

While the crew scrambled to do the assigned task Harry commanded Grandok. "Show us to where you hold the slaves!" it was time to let these people free. The green eyed wizard turned to Andromeda and Marcella and said. "Could you two stay on deck to supervise that everything goes smoothly?"

"Of course Harry!" responded Andromeda while Marcella just nodded with determination shining in her eyes.

The group made their way through the bowels of the ship. Grandok led them with Harry, Bellatrix and Narcissa close behind him. Molla trotted behind them, something was off though it didn't really seem as if she was afraid or wanted to fight her imprisonment which was weird in Harry's opinion. Narcissa also noticed it, but didn't dwelled on it for too long despite thinking that the woman was brainwashed somehow.

They walked passed the bunk of the captain and deeper into the ship until arriving at the ground-level of it. This door was locked for a change, but proved no obstacle for the unlocking-spell. Once opened Harry could see ten people all with relatively dark skin and hair. More couldn't be handled apparently with only fifty men at Grandok's disposal.

All of them were freed from the shackles but couldn't be relocated until they arrived at their destination. None of the ex-slaves wanted or could go back to their previous lives. Slave or no slave life on the Basilisks was hard, so they took the chance Harry's group presented.

After freeing the slaves Harry, Bellatrix and Narcissa made some improvements on the ship as well as repairing some damage. Like on their abandoned boat the resistance against water was reduced, making it faster. Other than that the space of some rooms was increased and the ship was made impermeable. The improvements weren't permanent, to do that they would need to apply runes and the ship would have to be repaired first.

With the improvements finished and the course set the ship travelled towards Volantis while under the watch of Marcella and Andromeda. It seemed a few men were displeased with being watched by woman and vocal about it, despite that they helped out. Others were more physical once the inhibition of the alcohol wore off. The two made quick work of these idiots, for both cases where they didn't get the hint other methods than just a trashing was used.

Andromeda used only a pain curse of medium strength but Marcella had no such restraint. She performed a more painful spell. The Deprimo got the message across. Although she had to be careful not to blast a hole in the ship with It.

The journey was nothing special and no storm or other interferences happened other than meeting a few ships of rival corsairs. These got ignored and left behind, due to their faster ship. Not that it would've mattered when they simply could've set them on fire with a few spells.

One thing they had to do once they were save in the harbour was to buy Food. The supply they brought with them into the new world was by now empty, the food the corsairs provided tasted disgusting together with not being very nutritious. For now, they made due with nutrition-potions designed to give them all what the body needed much like a ration bar for soldiers.

Another thing despite the food shortage was the disgusting odour of the crew together with a nasty louse infection that was quickly taken care of by Narcissa, who couldn't take it anymore after a single day. Not that it was different for Harry, Bella, Andy or Marcella.

One other thing they found out was that Molla wasn't brainwashed or conditioned, but it was her belief, that made her act the way she does. The golden eyed women originated from an island called Naath, where everyone is an extreme pacifist, only eats fruit and vegetables and believes in the Lord of Harmony. People from this island are also said to make the best slaves, though difficult to obtain, because of the so called Butterfly-fever on the island, which seemed to affect everyone but the natives. Killing everyone in a short few days.

On the presumed last few days before the arrival in Volantis, shortly before the group would wake up, something happened.

All five woke up to the ship being shaken by something, while Narcissa and Andromeda fell out of the bed, waking up in the process. "What is going on?" asked an instantly awake Marcella, who jumped out of bed, joined the two younger black sister's outside of the bed and began changing. A sleepy Bella not wanting to wake up clung to Harry's body. After a third impact and Harry's urging she grumpily got out of bed and intended to inflict pain upon the thing stealing her snuggle-time with her master.

Another something seemed to impact with the ship and shake it. "I don't know, but let's find out." Exclaimed a newly awake and determined Harry in the process of putting his clothes on. Only seconds behind the ladies with his own armour and before Bellatrix, who mumbled something about inventing new ways to torture people, who interrupted her most favourite time of day. She slept much better since she shared a bed with her master and had no intention to give it up or let anyone impose upon it.

In just under two minutes everyone was dressed and out of the room with all their possessions on them, racing on deck. What they found was pure chaos. People lying around moaning in pain and others, that being the minority trying to hide in a corner and hoping that nothing happens to themselves. The reason for this was something unexpected. It was not other corsairs, pirates or ships of any kind that attacked them. Nothing with human opponents was taking place.

No. A sea-serpent was attacking or rather shaking the ship up for whatever reason. It didn't demolish the ship in a rage, but seemed to search for something that required to smash holes into the ship big enough for bulls to pass through. Everybody and everything was still as the gigantic head focused on the ship and the forked tongue came out in the typical fashion of a snake. Tasting or rather smelling the air. The next thing Harry knew he was in the gaze of this titanic reptile, with its eyes resting on his smaller frame. He had to think fast or the ship would sink.

 **$What trickery is this?$** came the hissed question out of the sea-serpents mouth. **$I clearly smell the scent of a strong male nearby. So how come, that you stand where he should?$** The eyes now were narrowed to slits as they roamed over the ship in search of her target.

'Please don't be what I think it is!' pleaded Harry in his mind.

Bellatrix and the others looked ready for battle, but upon seeing his paling face decided to inquire what caused it. "What is it Harry?" asked an agitated Narcissa concerned for him while an arrow was ready to be released from her bow. The blonde black sister had no idea if it would penetrate the hide of the beast, but was pretty sure that it would.

After a few calming breaths Harry gave the serpent a reply. **It is no trickery, you have indeed smelled myself, but I'm not one of your kind.$** Now he could only wait and hope she was peaceful like all the other sea-serpents, expect the Selma, were rumoured to be. In their home world at least.

 **$Then how does it come that you speak our tongue and carry the same scent?$** inquired the now slightly curious but still guarded snake, while smelling the air with her tongue from time to time and noticing that the four females carried his scent also.

"What does it want?" queried a still battle ready Bellatrix, while wondering if the hide had magic-resistant properties. If the answer to that was yes, then they had a big problem should the serpent be out for blood. They could defeat it with their weapons, having slain a few feral dragons as a group, but this battle was in the open water and the opponent had an obvious advantage in mobility, while their forms needed magic to maintain and at the same time were slowed down by the water due to their wings and had to evade the Opponents attacks. Not to mention that the ship sunk faster and faster.

"I don't know but I guess it tries to find the tastiest of us." Commented Andromeda with some sarcasm in her voice, holding the axes in both hands, ready to deal with the situation as it comes.

A slightly amused Marcella exclaimed. "Then it is no contest. Harry is the tastiest by far." It worked somewhat to lessen the tension in the air, but not much. The dark skinned beauty hoped that her husband of a few weeks would survive. She would regret not having a honeymoon with him. They could've had sex on the ship, but Harry nor Marcella or the Black sisters wanted to do it in such an environment. They waited so long they could wait a month more. Now she wasn't so sure anymore if it was a good decision to push it back.

 **$As far as I know I speak your tongue since birth!$** began the black and messy haired man and continued after he mused on how he should explain the last part.

With a sigh he hissed another reply. **And as to how I carry the same scent$** Harry began walking towards the rail and said with courage belying his anxiety under his skin for the four most important people in his life. **It would be best to show you.$**

With a last look towards his four companions Harry muttered "I hope this works out for me." After that he jumped off of the ship and transformed mid-air, diving into the calm waters below with a splash, sending ripples into the ocean.

A few moments later he resurfaced in his sea-dragon form, though only his head wings and back were sticking out of the waters. **I can transform into this form at will and would guess that the scent carries over.$** Now he could only hope for the best.

The woman and some of the crew stared down at Harry in his dragon form. The woman in anticipation as to the reaction of the giant serpent and hoping it didn't come to a fight because of whatever reason. The crew only hoped for survival with a few unpleasant individuals hoping the new captain would be killed so they could do what they wanted again.

 **$Interesting.$** It mused hissing. **$How is it that you can assume the form of an ancient one?$** it or she? Asked of the newly transformed Harry.

'Ancient one?' mused Harry a bit bewildered, but found himself a little numb in front of the large maw, despite his now increased size. **I regretfully don't know what an ancient one is, but I can assume this form after I trained in an art of my people.$**

Answered Harry truthfully, while observing how the ship was now half under the water and half over the water. 'So much to using that ship.' The green eyed wizard thought he swam near the vessel to pick up his four companions.

That seemed to get the equivalent of a shrug from the sea-serpent as she replied. **It doesn't matter the ancient ones are extinct anyway and I was just curious as to how you got the scent of one similar to us.$** If the ancient ones were still alive then it wouldn't have mattered either way. They never came to the surface regardless of what went on.

Harry now with Marcella, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda on his back could only watch as most of the crew tore themselves apart. The slaves attacked and killed their former tormentors, who lay unconscious on deck and the few awake Slaver's defended themselves, so that in the end no one was alive anymore.

'I really should have checked the slaves for aggressive behaviour.' Harry lamented in his mind. The pain they endured under the rule of the slaver's couldn't be forgotten in such a short amount of time. His four companions were much too engrossed in the conversation he had with the giant snake than to try and rebuild order, not that it would've done any good on a sinking ship with chaos on it.

 **$Is it possible for you to mate in that form with a female of my species?$** inquired the sea-serpent as Harry was lost in thought over the destroyed vessel. It only asked out of curiosity. Despite the fact that he wasn't one of her species by birth he still was stronger than most, from what she could see and feel. It wasn't as if marriage or love counted into the equation. She only wanted strong offspring, nothing more.

 **$No!$** answered Harry firmly and as calm as he could muster. He wasn't even sure if it was possible or not, but had no intention of finding out. **I am sorry, but that isn't possible.$** The raven-haired man said, trying to be as soothing as possible. **$I wish you a successful search for a future mate, though.$**

The rejection didn't seem to ruffle the serpent overly much and it again gave its equivalent of a shrug and replied back. **And I wish you a good mating and healthy offspring with your mates.$** With the last piece said it or rather she descended back under the waves below.

Now that all was quiet again Marcella asked "What did it want?" ignoring that the ship was now sunken and all what was left of the crew was them. They really should have seen this coming with how slaves are usually treated.

"Nothing much" replied Harry, trying to avoid the subject, while he started to gain speed to take flight. He knew the direction in which Volantis lay and simply followed it. Once high enough in the air all four jumped of him and transformed themselves.

Not one to give up so easily and knowing when Harry was uncomfortable with a subject Andromeda asked mischievous through their link. "Come now Harry, you can tell us." After a brief pause she mused out loud. "You know we could get the information out of your skull anytime we want." Mentioning said now used mind-link, forged over the years was kind of unfair in Harry's opinion. His barriers were strong, but wouldn't withstand a combined assault of all four of them.

As Harry swung himself into the night-sky with his feathery wings he let loose a sigh and answered through their link, relaying the whole conversation to them. Like predicted they laughed over what the serpent asked of him, but blushes crept upon their faces as he relayed, with some smugness, what it told him at the end.

Although, one good thing came from all this. They now made the rest of the journey in just the remainder of the day. Arriving sometime after mid-day. Even from afar the city looked titanic in size. It seemed divided in a western and eastern part, connected through an impressively long, though narrow bridge with countless houses and stores on it. The eastern part looked richer and more majestic than the western part, which in turn was fuller and more populous from what they could catch in the air and afar.

In the end the group decided to land outside of the impressive and equally gigantic bay. They flew into the water per nosedive. When underwater all made way to shore and to the docks. Once near enough they transformed back and all five of them made themselves invisible. It wouldn't do to be seen as if they just appeared out of the water in full armour. In that regard they were lucky to have arrived at a not very busy place. There were, a fair few people, but not as many as elsewhere, at least Harry suspected as much.

Once in an empty alley the disillusionment was dropped, a muggle-repelling ward set up and Narcissa asked soft-spoken. "What do we do now?" the plan to use the ship was now dead, for obvious reasons. After a few moments in which they all thought it over the honey-blond proposed in a firm voice. "I, for one, am tired and would like to sleep in a comfortable bed that I didn't had to conjure or transfigure."

Marcella agreed, saying. "It would be nice to relax for a little while." With the war lost and escaping the prosecution, as well as surviving she really wanted to unwind some. Ten years of war could do that to a person, even though the group relaxed from time to time.

Andromeda agreed as well with the question. "Yeah, but what are our plans after that?" she doubted Harry had given up on resolving the issue of slavery as good as he could. It simply wasn't in him to give up on something important to him, if he could help it.

The green eyed wizard only confirmed Andromeda's thoughts with his next words. "Ok, we look for a place to sleep and make further plans to abolish slavery once we are more rested." His voice broke at the last bit as if it was forced out of his throat or unsure about it. Bellatrix wouldn't need to be consulted, with how she nearly concurred everything Harry did, but he did it anyway as he turned to her. "What do you want Bella?" his tone soft and gentle this time.

Bellatrix nearly blurted out, that she agreed with his plan, but then remembered that he encouraged to speak her mind. So she thought if there was anything she disagreed with. Something, came to mind. "Well, I would've nothing against it to relax a little."

That the relaxing she had in mind involved him, herself, a bed and hours upon hours of hot sweaty exercise was unmentioned. For that she had other plans once they were in the hotel, or whatever establishment they found to sleep in. After a while of silence, in which the eldest black hesitated she continued saying. "But I think that we did enough fighting in the last decade." mentioning out loud what the rest of her sisters, Marcella included thought about his plans for the slaves, no matter how disgusted they were by it themselves.

Harry inquired curiously without a hint of heat or anger in his voice. "So you don't think that we could free the slaves or make their lives better at least?" he left it unsaid that he himself had his doubts about that.

From the information he gained as they were on the ship of Grandok slaves were essential in Essos as a thing to trade, workforce or otherwise, be it newly caught slaves or born into it. He had no obligation to do anything, not to mention, that he and his wives would be targeted once their abilities were revealed and their eventual children, especially.

The only spot where slavery was outlawed and never practised lay on the north-east on this continent. In Bravos. Other places were the seven Kingdoms of Westeros. "So what do you suggest we do?" the green eyed man asked gently.

While Marcella, Narcissa and Andromeda looked either disbelieving or proud at what Bellatrix did, something she never did, namely disagreeing with Harry. The witch herself replied. "Find a home and do something good there. Something not so big and consuming of our time and resources." Her violet eyes were impossibly big and nearly pleading with him. "We all know that this continent is as big as Europe and Asia together. Everywhere slavery is practised. We would've many enemies and little allies."

Here Narcissa took over, agreeing with her sister. "Not to mention that we would be making us a target for all the rich people who profit from the business of slavery." Taking his right hand in hers and directing the same look at him as Bella the honey-blond woman said. "We have nothing against fighting, but this, I fear, is a fight like the one at home. One we can't win, in one lifetime at least."

Seeing what their sisters did Andromeda took his other hand in hers and when he looked her in the eye she knew that he only picked up this new quest because he felt somehow responsible, but like the rest of her sister-wives she had no intention to undertake something so big, something that could spell the end of them here where they only freshly arrived.

"They are right, Harry. We could buy all the slaves and free them from their shackles, but new problems would follow." After a shake of her head she continued. "With what would we feed them, when all our money is spent? They could be recaptured, some might even disagree with their freedom, when slavery was everything they ever knew and have no idea how to handle it. Not to mention how violent it would turn, once the former slaves will demand revenge and you had to decide to grant or deny it." Her grey eyes soft and compassionate as she squeezed his hand for reassurance. Marcella just nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed having feared that might be the outcome in all of this. 'But I didn't really thought Bellatrix might be the one to mention it`. So with a small smile on his face he said softly "You are right." letting go of Andromeda's and Narcissa's hands he leaned in to give Bellatrix a kiss. Of course, she was quite eager to claim her reward, swinging her arms around his neck while he drew her closer with his left and held her face in his right hand.

She let loose a moan of disappointment as he stopped and stroked her cheek, saying tenderly with his eyes on hers. "Thank you for giving me such good advice." Looking around himself he added. "All of you. I wouldn't know where I would be and what I would do without you."

Andromeda being cheeky, responded with a small smirk on her face. "Probably dead somewhere, trying to save someone who doesn't know you." Getting laughter from all of her sisters and an embarrassed blush from Harry. Reclaiming the left arm, she said. "Come on, let's find an inn." Marcella took the right arm while the still somewhat dazed Bella walked behind them with Narcissa.

The Translation-charm was re-activated so they understood and learned everything said around them. After a bit of walking the group arrived at a big open street, where a broad variety of things was sold and purchased. What stood out was nearly everyone seemed to have Tattoo's on their face. Some had squares of motley from neck to the scalp, others a wheel tattooed upon the cheek, a mask of feathers, a Skull, Leopard's spots, a coin, flies, a jug or a lightning bolt from jaw to brow.

It didn't seem like something people would do to be more recognizable. After a while the meaning became clearer, when one observed what these people do. That combined with the occupation the people on their former ship held made it obvious that these were slaves.

There seemed two exceptions as to the mentality. Most slaves didn't really look satisfied with their lot, which was understandable. Who wanted to be a slave after all?

Though, the ones with green Tiger-stripes in the face, which seemed to be the city guard, carried themselves with pride. Just like the one who had flames on their cheeks.

This was in stark contrast to the women marked with a tear on their cheeks. Their eyes were lifeless and held no spark within them, as if they were dead, a walking corpse. Harry could imagine what the job of these women and occasionally man was, from the way people approached them. The glances the same men who used these women sent his wives were nothing Harry enjoyed, but he knew that everybody who tried would meet a swift refusal and or pain.

After a while of wandering and sightseeing Harry decided to ask a guard about a place where one could find a nice bed and food. The guy pointed him to a place named the Merchant's House. Whoever named the place hadn't the greatest imagination. From the information they received it was located on the Fisher-monger's Square. The ever-present smell the city seemed to give of consisted of many things. Fish, flowers, some kind of dung. It was also rich, dead, rotten and earthy.

Together it was a weird mix that was rich, rank and pervasive.

The Square like everything else seemed huge. On it were a tangle of palanquins, elephants dragging wagons full of goods and much foot traffic. In the centre was a statue, which had like all the other statues up until now, no head. There were vendors for cod, sardines, sailfish, barrels of mussels and clams.

In front of one stall hung eels. Another displays a gigantic turtle stung up on its legs by iron-chains, heavy as a horse. Inside casks of brine and seaweed and crabs. Some even sold chunks of fish with onions and beets of some kind.

Harry got dragged out of his observation by Bellatrix. "Look Master, that should be the place." With that the black and curly haired beauty pointed towards a monstrosity of a house, for this worlds standards anyway. Four stories tall in-between the warehouses, brothels and taverns of the waterside. Like on the whole way to the tavern eyes seemed follow them, though none approached. If it was due to the predatory graze they possessed from ten-years of war or their aura Harry didn't know and at the moment he wouldn't question it either way.

Once inside they saw the large common room. It was a cavernous warren bigger than the great hall of Hogwarts by a small margin. It contained a dim lit maze of hundred private alcoves and hidden nooks. The blackened beams and cracked ceilings echoed the voices of the people within. Sailor's, merchant's, traders and all kinds of strangers laughed at, cursed or in some cases cheated each in more than a dozen language's.

On some walls were iron rings, with some holding slaves. Harry had to restrain himself to not free them all. He could with near certainty take on all the people in the tavern with his group, but certainly not the city.

Some had ebony skin and feathered cloaks, others were pale skinned voyagers or extremely hairy men, which gave Marcella a shudder for whatever reason or even people who wore a mask to conceal their faces completely.

It wasn't easy to get a table with enough space, with being as busy as it was and in the end Harry had enough and 'convinced' some others with a few compulsions to search for somewhere else to go. Everything seemed to have a kind of sweet beet in it and if not then it contained something sweet none the less according to the waitress which received four venom filled glares after being flirtatious with him and scrambled to get away as fast as she could. To give the chef's in the kitchen the order or because of the glares his four companions sent her Harry had no idea which.

The dishes weren't really bad tasting, but not good either. It would fill their stomachs better than nourishment potions though. The group was accustomed to Harry's cooking, something the cooks in this establishment could only learn from when Marcella had anything to say about it.

Shortly after all the food was eaten Harry went to rent a room for the night. Once at the innkeeper he asked. "How much does one Night cost for five people in one good room?" the owner of the establishment dragged his eyes away from a both with an old woman sitting in the shadows and turned to Harry.

"For five people that makes one honour per two weeks in a room on ground level." Was the short reply of the man who was more than a little on the fat side, but otherwise had typical volantese features. He had some jewellery, which indicated the popularity and or good location of the inn.

"What would I get for these?" was the inquiry shortly after he pulled a galleon out of his pouch, showing it to the man. From what he saw an honour was smaller than a galleon by far, more of the size of a knut or Penny with a skull on one and crown on the other Side of it.

Taking it from Harry's hand the man inspected it for a short while and replied "Should get you a month and a half for five people, together with food." Not letting the design bother him overly much. Gold was gold regardless how you pressed it.

"Good then I would like to stay a month." Handing the man, a galleon the green eyed wizard continued. "Keep the rest for good service." After getting the key to their temporary quarters Harry made his way back to the table. Narcissa sat there way too innocently, but at the moment Harry had no desire to deal with this. The suspicion that a guy who didn't knew the word no got what he deserved so it wasn't even all that important.

"I have a room for us." The raven haired men announced quiet happy at the prospect of a good night's sleep and food other than tasteless potions. When he was seated again the rest of the sweet wine was drunken and not shortly after they were in their room.

A moment after the door was closed and Harry in the beginning of making himself ready for bed the four women exchanged looks and nods for confirmation. It was time to start with what they planned on the ship. Again, spells were applied to the room, but a locking-charm was sufficient for this.

Just as Harry was in the process of removing his plate armour arms encircled him from behind as the voice from Andromeda floated into his ear. "You've neglected to do your duty, husband." She whispered huskily.

Meanwhile the other three women were already out of their armour and picking his apart. How they did discard their clothes so fast Harry had no idea and his mind was elsewhere at the moment anyway, with the Brunettes voice humming as her hands wandered over his now free torso, feeling the muscles beneath the skin.

"You're a mean tease." She began as her hands slowly travelled lower.

"Always showing your attributes, aggravating us and letting us wait." As she finished her hands arrived where she wanted them and kissed him at the neck. Narcissa had taken his right arm starting to kiss her way up to his shoulder, the same with Bellatrix on the right side.

Marcella was in front as the last of the clothing was put away and targeted his chest first and like the others made her way up, to his mouth. "Coming from you that's a compliment." Harry groaned out as he was assaulted by soft, but firm flesh from all sides and their hands doing a marvellous job at finishing their objective of driving him wild.

Just before Marcella arrived at his mouth he growled out as the lust slowly overtook him. "But it is as you said, I have neglected to do my duty as a husband." As he said that Harry pulled Marcella's naked body closer, pressing her against his chest and feeling her breasts on it. One hand at her ass squeezing it while the other held her in place at the back of her head.

"Something I intent to correct!" it was said with smouldering eyes boring into Marcella's own brown ones, which were equally glazed by lust, as she moaned when he squeezed her ass with his now hard length just a breath away and under her entrance, rubbing against it.

The next moment he kissed her with a passion that turned her knees to water and curled her toes, so she simply melted further into his body. Harry didn't know how they arrived at the bed and it wasn't important. What was important is the woman underneath him.

'I have a long night ahead of me' Harry thought as he used his tongue at her pussy to soften Marcella up a bit. In a short few minutes the green eyed wizard had her screaming his name.

The same routine was done every day for the stay.

In order of getting woken up by one or more of the four in a naughty manner, escorting the bow-legged women to breakfast, exploring the city and attractions in the western part, Lunch, thinking about what they should do, followed from dinner at their inn and the by then typical activities of the evening.

The only difference was in the behaviour Bellatrix and the others showed when another female took an interest in him. Mostly the response was growling and glaring in the direction coupled with holding Harry in a possessive way. He himself would react that way when some men would take it too far and they had many men staring at them, not that any approached them. But he had a feeling it had something to do with when he spoke with the innkeeper about their room and left them alone for a few minutes.

Other than that a game named Cyvasse was popular here and reminded Harry of chess. Even if only a little. He played it sometimes with his wives and sometimes with strangers. But, it seemed his luck was more responsive in these games when money was betted in the Cyvasse parlours of Volantis.

At the last day when the group lay exhausted in the bed after a few hours of rolling in the hay Harry spoke. "I have a few ideas as to what we could do." As he said that his hands rested on the rears of Narcissa and Marcella who claimed his right and left side respectively, while Bellatrix lay on top of him and Andromeda curled at his head.

"Oh?" a sky blue eye from Narcissa opened as she pulled his arm tighter into her bosom. "Do tell!" was more moaned than said, but the hand stroking her ass felt too good at the moment, even though the spanking Harry gave her as he pounded her from behind left the blond a bit sore.

With a grin on his face Harry answered her and the others who now tried to give him their attention. "Yes, option one would be that we take up the job of sell-sword or join an already existing company. Hiring out our services to the highest bidder and fight his battles." He moved his hands to their backs, seeing the glazed eyes.

"The second option is, that we find a nice patch of land, raise a family and die of old age in a hundred-thirty years or so, if we wouldn't use the Philosopher's Stone anymore."

"Sounds good." Murmured Andromeda to herself, going with her left hand through his untameable hair, while thinking of a reason as to why Parsel-mouths were vilified as evil when they could get such reactions out of her, her sisters and probably females in general.

"The third idea came to me as I thought about Merlin." explained Harry hoping to get them into the land of the living, the perking up and motions of their bodies confirmed his success.

"I know that magic exists in this world, but not so much and it is distrusted mostly. So I thought we could do it like Merlin and serve a king who meets certain criteria. Practically introducing them to the idea of magic with good deeds etc."

It was Narcissa who answered first "I don't think the idea of being a Mercenary is one for us." She shifted a bit so that her chest pointed to his side. "We would make money I supposed, but we have more than enough anyway."

Marcella picked up, where her sister left off. "Not to mention that we wouldn't have a real home, but live on the street so to speak. That's something we have done enough in the past." Letting go of his arm she propped herself up on her elbows and gazed at his face. "I am more for a permanent home. With possible children in the far future the life of a Mercenary is impossible anyway."

Bellatrix proved once again valuable insight, despite her tendencies to just follow, as she held tighter onto him now that his sides were free. "I think we should go with the Merlin idea, but not as servants. I won't serve a Muggle even if it should be a king. Having an alliance with one is as far as I would go."

That would be as far as the eldest Black was willing to compromise. In the war she saw just how deadly people without magic were on their own, but at the same time the distaste towards them didn't really diminish, it only gave her a reason and no fantastical belief to hate them.

"One thing is for sure. I won't live in a region where my children are in danger of being slaves. Despite our magic and everything at our disposal. I won't risk such a thing!" exclaimed Andromeda passionately. After having lost Nymphadora the youngest Black wasn't taking ANY chances with her possible new child or children. Not if she could help it. And to live in a land where they could be enslaved for their power or whatever reason wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

"So the first option is definitely out." While he pondered their options he played a little with Bellatrix curly hair. "When we want to escape slavery then the Seven Kingdoms or Westeros as it's called would be our destination." Bella wiggled her hips and ground her still wet cunt into his groin, waking up certain part of his anatomy, which had seen much use in the last month. He groaned and held her hips in place with his hands.

"You're insatiable, aren't you Bella." As he massaged her firm and shapely bum Harry grinned and said. "Even going so far as to let me fuck you in the middle of the street under a Disillusionment and soundproof charm." He kissed her neck, saying huskily. "Naughty girl."

Bella moaned as she felt him stir and grow. "I can't do anything against that. My ex-husband had never much interest in me, then came seventeen years of Azkaban and ten years of war. Now that I have it." Here she grabbed his arms with her own, pinning him down she looked him dead in the eye. "I won't give it up!" The next moment she was impaling herself on his re-hardened pole and began bouncing up and down anew. "Ah, so good."

Meanwhile Narcissa groaned "Really Bella, fucking our husband in the middle of the street." With her hands over her face. She could understand the desire, but wouldn't go that far, even though it really was a whole new experience with a man you love rather one you loath.

"Don't be so surprised Cissy. She isn't the only one after all." Commented Marcella, looking at Andromeda who tried and failed to appear innocent. To be fair though it was difficult to appear innocent while getting your cunt eaten out. Marcella for her part guided one of Harry's talented hands at her entrance. He was such a dedicated, multi-tasking husband.

With an unconvincing sigh of sadness Narcissa joined the renewed activities. After all she too wouldn't give up what she now got in form of Harry as her husband.

Another few hours later the group lay asleep in a mass of entangled limbs, exhausted.

The next day before their departure it was decided to travel towards Westeros. Not per ship, but flying in their sea-dragon forms. Circling between flying and diving, when the wings are tired. They only had to restock on food, so a few more seeds for plants not in their collection were obtained. Pinchfire, Sting-me-not, Dragon Pepper, Sweetgrass and Firepod among them.

Before the departure though, they wanted to see the part of the city no foreigner is allowed in. The eastern part of the city. Up until now they made due with only the western part, but the curiosity won out in the end.

The so called 'infiltration' was easy enough with a few spells to conceal their presence from the guards. The Black Wall was their first stop. Like the city their group arrived near on this world, the structure too was made out of black stone, but had none of the grease quality from before. Apparently it was harder than diamond and sucks the light in. Like its counterpart in the jungle the second was true, but the first needed a test, which Harry and the others were reluctant to do in front of witnesses.

Harry had no desire to see what was inside the wall. With a high probability only rich, arrogant Idiots, who think themselves better than all the rest, because of their birth. In short a stagnant community with little to no contact to the outside and centuries of incest. It wouldn't surprise Harry if they had all these rules with needing an invitation to be allowed inside, because of their physical deformities, not to mention mental problems. In the end It didn't matter.

The next stop was the Temple of the Lord of the Light or R'hllor, like the Deity also is called. It was an enormity of pillars, steps, buttresses, bridges, domes and towers flowing into one another as if they had all been chiselled from the same colossal rock. A hundred hues of red, yellow, gold and orange meet and meld into the temple walls, dissolving into one another like clouds at sunset. Its slender tower twists ever upwards like frozen flame reaching for the sky. Truly and enormous and grand building.

The front doors had the symbol of the religion on them. The flaming heart of R'hllor. The interior was just as grand as the exterior with a grand many people in it. The private army of the flaming hand was easy to spot with their flame tattoos on their cheeks and ornate armour over orange robes, as well as wearing spears shaped as writhing flames.

There were other people who had an extra flame-tattoo on their forehead and chin. In robes coloured in all the colours of the flame.

Like luck will have it they came just in time for a speech of the high priest. He was a tall and thin man with a shaven head and the typical tattoos on it for his station. His skin was white as milk, with a voice that is high and carries well.

It was just evening as it began with the lighting of fires all across the temple with prayers in the local tongue. High Valyrien. From what Harry could gather it was a religion based on a dualistic point of view. The god of R'hllor was the good guy and the so called Great Other the bad one. Fire and Ice, Life and Death, Heat and Cold. It was also a rather simplistic view on the world.

Light couldn't be without its antithesis darkness. When one doesn't exist, so does not the other. Death is needed to support life and darkness needed to rest easier in the night, nobody would like to sleep in full view of the sun.

It is rather easy to paint the light as good and the darkness as evil, although both can be used for bad and good things. Light can be used to blind someone, just as darkness can be used to rob someone of their sight only in a different manner.

Too much light destroys, lets plants wither and burn up, the same with darkness. Harmony is to be the important thing. Just like magic got labelled as 'light' and 'dark' from wizards everything else too, got labelled. The point alone that fire throws a shadow is proof enough that both can't be without the other, even though shadow isn't the same as darkness.

In the end it was nice to see the culture of another civilisation, but got them nothing, expect an aversion to the faith of R'hllor. Seeing human sacrifice in form of immolation can do that to someone and all because they want the favour of some deity.

Sure, there were rituals that involved human sacrifice, but they were either really 'dark' or 'light'. It depended on the intention of the caster. Even though for light side effects selfless self-sacrifice out of love or a similar 'good' emotion would be a requirement. Mostly for protection. What they did here looked more like a waste.

"Let's go." The raven haired man said to the four women, who stared at the spot where the man still burned, but his screams long since silenced. Turning and walking out of the temple without anyone sparing so much as a glance at them. Had they stayed a little longer the group could've seen a woman clad only in red, with copper hair, pale unblemished skin and a red and gold chocker necklace sitting snugly on her throat containing a ruby walking towards their spot and locking around in apparent search for something she couldn't see but marginally feel.

After leaving and finding a fitting location to transform they departed from Volantis, the First Daughter or like some called it Old Volantis. The new destination was Westeros.


	4. Westeros and Back

Shortly after their departure of Volantis all transformed once more and took flight. They could've used a ship, but that would again cost money and take much longer.

No, they bought a roughly approximate map of Essos and Westeros and started their travels anew. Flying along the coastline and alternating between flying and diving into the water when a ship or fleet was in sight. From the rumours dragons were extinct here, so no sense in gaining more attention than was necessary.

In three days of travel they arrived at their first destination. Lys or the perfumed daughter like it's called also. The city was smaller than Volantis, clinging to the rocks surrounded by the stormy sea. From all the information Harry gathered in Volantis when he wasn't occupied in the bedroom was rather helpful. The city like all Free Cities expect Braavos was involved in the slave-trade. The name Free Cities therefore, is rather ironic. Calling themselves free, but practising enslavement.

None the less Lys was a mercantile city, protected by its high walls and hired sellswords and dominated by wealth rather than birth.

It gave Harry an idea, as to what to do with the remaining Beautification potions. A rich city valuing beauty above all else would be a good place to sell. Though, he didn't go to the brothels, but to the richer merchants or so called merchants princes and Magisters with their concubines. These could pay after all and provide the women with what they needed unlike some brothel and it ensured at the same time that she wouldn't be abandoned once the looks faded, which they now never did.

He sold twenty of the remaining potions and earned himself another million galleons in the currency the Lynesi used and obliviated the knowledge from the buyers after the effect took hold.

One merchant prince and his wife were especially grateful. Tregar Ormollen was his name and at the behest of his wife Jaena, who got one of the potions, guests of their house. It turned out that his wife was insecure about her looks now that she was a fair bit older and even afraid of his concubines of a younger age, fearing she might lose his affection.

Now that Jaena had what she wanted once more the lady of the house insisted that they stayed and have a short vacation. So just like Volantis they stayed a bit, but only a week. Not that it was a chore, the land was beautiful and fertile with palm and fruit trees growing in profusion. The surrounding green-blue water around the manse was a sight to behold.

The next good thing Harry found out one night. It seemed that Andromeda, Narcissa, Marcella and Bellatrix found a concubine purchased from Yunkai who would teach them more about the art of love and needed him as a test-subject.

Apparently the new things they wanted to learn were the sixteen seats of pleasure and the seven sighs among other things, even though they knew six of the sixteen already and the sighs were a little useless for someone who wanted to be there. Harry certainly wasn't complaining.

Harry himself also learned quite a few things, be it in the bedroom or from an Alchemist who explained some herbs and poisons to him and how to make them. The seeds for the plants were the easiest thing to obtain, but costly.

As well as recipes for a good many dishes were added to his cooking grimoire like his wives dubbed it. The thing was now thicker than some Family grimoire on magic and filled with recipes ranging from eastern to westerns and northern to southern cuisine from home and now had some Volantese and Lysene ones too.

One of two black spots was an encounter with a man named Salladhor Saan or some such, that seemed too arrogant and took to many privileges from his wives for Harry's tastes. Though his wives quickly discouraged him from pursuing them with their usual threatening charm. When that didn't work and the annoying guy didn't seem to have any indication to stop Harry stunned him and left him lying in a corner. Should the guy get robbed, well it wasn't Harry's problem he couldn't keep it in his pants.

The other were the numerous attempts to buy Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and Marcella from him. He pointedly ignored those, but when a woman offered his wives to buy him, well the reactions were not positive.

At the end of the week though they had to depart. Leaving the idyllic shores of Lys behind them.

They made their way towards Westerosi shores. More specifically Oldtown the city of the Citadel and Maesters. From what they heard there was a rather large library on all kinds of subjects. Astronomy, History, Astrology, Economics, War-craft, Medicine and Healing, as well as Magic and many more. Astrology, History, Healing and Magic were the subjects most important to them. Astrology, because the whole sky changed for them and with it the stars and meanings for some rituals etc. History to understand the land, Healing is always useful and Magic was obvious.

From their departure of Lys, the quintet travelled to the group of islands called the Stepstones and from there over a desert. Which, they later found out had the name of Dorne.

No stops were taken expect for rest, eating and sleeping. After three days of travel from Lys out, they arrived at a cliff where a river met the ocean with a pale tower standing near and a castle a little further away.

Finally they arrived at Oldtown with the gigantic watchtower it was famous for, as well as the citadel their group intended to raid of its contents. A new expanded trunk was prepared for it and once night invaded the city, so did they the citadel's library and after the night was gone so were they with an new treasure of knowledge copied.

It was fortunate that the common tongue was essentially English.

Sitting in their room in one of the many inns of the city and read up on the history of Westeros to get a good picture of it. From the First Men until the arrival of the Targaryen's the history was listed in the books. It was disturbing that this land had literally a mad king as ruling head and nobody did anything to stop him. That alone made the decision for them to not settle down in Westeros.

One night Narcissa complained. "Did you notice that maybe a handful of women are mentioned in the history books and otherwise only men?" the book she read was snapped shut angrily as she clamped it closed. She somehow knew it was asked too much to arrive in a society where males and females were equals. Not to mention that the women mentioned were mostly only the typical maidens in distress or simply looked beautiful. The only warrior-women were Nymeria, Visenya and Rhaenys.

"I am more concerned that there seems no place to settle down!" snarled Marcella as she threw her own book against a wall. The thing was full of useless information so it could go to hell for all she cared. "In Essos there are more slaves than free man in Westeros a mad king rules in a reign of terror, women are put down, magic is vilified as evil and in the jungle we arrived was no living soul!" throwing her hands up in the air she sat herself down on a chair nearby.

Andromeda with her arms under her chin laid upon their bed while contemplated their situation. "Well it seems rather obvious what we should do." when all she was met were questioning looks she sat herself up in a cross-legged seat and explained. "The idea of being a sell-sword is not for us, living our life in silence and alone wouldn't be for us as well, I think."

"Yes, yes." Bellatrix interrupted with a wave of her hands. "We know all that already, that is why we came here to look for a king to serve. Only that this one is more insane than I ever was and would use our power for destruction only."

Harry kept his mouth shut that they didn't know the exact level of the kings insanity. It would serve no purpose. "So what do you propose we do, Andy?" asked Harry now finished with changing into his sleepwear, namely his birthday-suit and joined Andromeda on the bed, lying next to her. It didn't matter what arguments he thought of, but his wives seemed intent to deny him any clothes at night. Not that he complained they did the same after all.

'Comes from the many years of repressed urges and desires no doubt' the raven-haired man thought with a mental grin in place.

Cuddling up to him again lying down she saw that all attention was again on her and continued. "Easy we build our own Free City so to speak, but ours will be more like Braavos." now that they had read some books on the history and facts of the land it was easier to decide what was best and what not. Enjoying her second favourite past-time, drawing her fingers through Harry's hair.

Now with more interest Narcissa joined in and inquired. "And were would we go? So far as we know every rock has some idiot lording over it." the point was made when she saw that some 'Lords', she used that term loosely, had only a dozen families in their reach and nothing of other value like mines, fertile land or a good location.

Here Andromeda smiled, stopped stroking Harry's hair and pulled her own book from beside her, where her stack was located. After a bit of search she found it. "Here is what I found to be interesting information. It seems in the region of the Free Cities lies another large city at the river Rhyone all but destroyed."

Impatient and wanting that her sister got to the point Bellatrix laid herself on the other free side of Harry, cuddled up and asked. "What is so interesting about a destroyed city?" so far as they knew on Essos were more destroyed cities than functioning ones thanks to the barbarians that call themselves Dothraki, so one in particular didn't seem all that special.

With a grin in place Andromeda continued as she again played with her husbands unruly hair. She loved messing it up, not that trying to tame it yielded any results. "Well, the city, Chroyane is apparently cursed after the last king Garin of it was killed by the Dragonlords of Valyria and the river rose in response as the curse took effect, flooding it, though some believe that the sickness Greyscale is the curse and not the flooding."

"Greyscale?" asked Narcissa intrigued, always happy to learn more about disease to help find a cure. "I haven't found a book about that yet, but we also only searched for history and geography."

"From what I could gather it is a sickness that mostly affects young people in cold damp climates. It makes the flesh stiff, dead and the skin cracked and flacking. It spreads until the victim is fully encased and goes insane from the constant pain." responded Andromeda grimly as she explained the effect of the disease. There were other nasty ones too, but the Red Death Grandok mentioned seemed to be the worst together with Greyscale and the so called Pale mare.

Just as Narcissa wanted to inquire further a glare from Marcella stopped her. The same then asked. "Why do they think that Greyscale is the curse and not the flooding and what does it have to do with us searching a home?" she wanted to have one as fast as possible.

With a quick motion Andromeda threw the book towards Cissy who caught it and started reading, giving her sister a grateful smile. "Other than the flood a dense fog has settle over the area and hasn't left for centuries, indicating a magical source. We could go there and lift the curse. No one today is brave enough to go near it, because all get lost in the fog or were victims of the Stonemen, which are only people with Greyscale in its end-phase. After the cleansing it is easy to make a ring of fog ourselves, to let it appear still cursed, while we repair the city and make it habitable again." she let that statement hang in the air to let the others think on it.

"It could work." Harry allowed, but he wouldn't make himself too much hope after all the time they now were on the road. Though it wasn't boring he supposed. "But do we need a whole city for ourselves?" the emerald eyed wizard asked as his hand snaked to Andromeda's and Bellatrix's asses, groping them and getting moans in response. He knew they could also take the city they first arrived in, but something about the settlement seemed wrong in the extreme somehow. Even after they removed the Lethifold's.

Shaking her head Andromeda answered, while enjoying his ministrations immensely. "We do not, but the city is ideal and when we finish restoring it we can relocated it to the Red Waste." stated the brown-eyed witch.

"Why would we need to relocate?" asked a puzzled Harry.

The answer came quick enough. "I know you haven't given up on freeing the slaves, Harry." her answer got her a sheepish nod in response.

With a smile she was rummaging around in her pile of books, took the correct one and showed him the marked page. "It has to do with the way slavery is done in Essos." after deep breath to calm down from his actions on her rear. "Most slaves are 'trained'" here she made air-quotations "when captured by these Dothraki. Then get breed, used or sold to another owner, mostly in the Free cities." another moan caused by her husbands actions escaped her, but she held firm. For now. "So you see when we want to destroy slavery we have to begin at the source. Slaver's Bay." She let that statement sink in and everybody gave their consent to it.

"Enough talking about where we settle down!" Bellatrix demanded as she rolled Harry on his back, stroking his cock and kissing him. "We have all the time to plan more in the morning."

Harry only groaned as a response as the other three joined in. He still wasn't sure if it was a good thing he was outnumbered or not. Although, he noticed that Bella grew more demanding at least when sex was concerned, but still waiting for his approval in all other matters. He growled and turned the tables on her. With her now below him and his cock lined up at her wet and ready entrance the Boy-Who-Lived told her. "Impatient little Bella." the next moment his cock was buried inside of Bella's cunt.

She gasped at the sudden invasion, but moaned as he put her legs on his shoulders and pounded into her in a frenzy.

The books soon all lied on the floor as the room got filled with the usual noises, that kept the nearby people of the Inn awake at night, because no one bothered to put up a silencing charm. It would be more suspicious anyway, if they heard no noise for such a long time, when a man was clearly alone with four incredibly hot women.

The next morning it was agreed that they would travel to Chroyane, lift the curse, kill or cure the Stonemen and repair the city to its former glory. A portkey to Essos saw them back at Volantis and with that a direct connection to Chroyane per the river Rhyone. The only problem was that nearly no one would travel the route as far as they wanted. So they had to fly again in their dragon-forms even though the need to remain inconspicuous, which was hard in the form of a thirty feet long dragon who weighs several tons. It was at least faster and after under half a day the group entered into a thick mist and had to land at the riverbank as to not lose themselves in it.

After crossing the river called Lhorulu, that flows into the bigger Rhyone, the mist grew thicker until one couldn't see three meters in front of himself. The only thing indicating a city was here came from the paved road that had seen better days.

"What should we do first?" asked Marcella as the first houses came into view. The architecture was a mix out of ancient Greek with its pillars and some middle-eastern features from the round domes on every other house or tower together with spiralled towers.

Harry answered her. "Well, we have much to do. We can see if we can help the Stonemen or look for the source of the mist. The repairing can only be done then these two are finished." so much was obvious though. Not seeing what needs to be repaired and being in constant danger of attack wasn't an environment for repairs.

Andromeda was the first to respond as she created a gust of wind with a hand gesture, though the wind did little as the mist was promptly replaced. "I am all for eliminating this mist, on the search we will be guaranteed to find some of these stonemen." getting only agreement from her loves the group searched for the source of the mist.

Like with the city in the jungle where they arrived here too was a presence. A weak one, but with concentration it was possible to make out the source. The city couldn't be admired with all the mist hanging in the air and after half an hour they encountered the first of the stonemen. They seemed to be passive, feeble, lumbering, clumsy and witless, while a few others looked mad and aggressive.

It was easy to dispatch of them all with their weapons, while Narcissa used spells with her bow useless in the mist with a too small field of vision. Simple fire spells like the Incendio were sufficient while dealing with the afflicted.

Only one of them was left alive to see if Narcissa could cure him.

"Are you sure that you can cure him?" asked Marcella as she sheathed her short-swords on her back and levitated the bound body before Narcissa who had just opened the trunks with their potions in it. She cast a few diagnostic spells and frowned at the readings, while Harry, Bellatrix and Andromeda stood on the lockout for more stonemen.

Briefly looking up with a concentrated expression on her face Narcissa said absently. "I think I can cure it with our tears until I find a better solution, but that isn't the problem." casting a few other diagnostic spells her expression grew graver by the minute.

"Why?" asked Harry perplexed. "When you can cure it then all is well isn't it?"

Shaking her head the blonde replied. "No. I can cure the disease and disfigurement that is true, but they had it for so long that their minds broke from the pain, much like Bella managed with the Longbottoms."

Bellatrix had at least the decency to look ashamed of her past deeds. Past memories came up again, but her Occlumency repressed all of them concerning Neville, Frank and Alice Longbottom and cast them back into the darkest corner of her mind.

"Can't we just repair their minds through planting a few memories?" it couldn't be so hard to do that, now could it? When Narcissa again shook her head with her hair swinging with the motion the eldest sister demanded with her arms crossed in front of her and pushing her breast up. "Why not?"

Laughing at Bellatrix's expression of pouting to ease the tension Andromeda answered, though from the brief expression of pain on her sister face it was clear she shortly relieved some of the worst experiences from her past, so it wasn't discussed.

"Have you any idea how difficult that would be?" amused she went on. "It is one thing to erase and implant a few memories, but these people have no personality, habits or anything that would help them in their heads." here she grew grave "We would've to build it up from the ground and that is more trouble than it is worth not to mention time consuming and difficult in the extreme. One mistake could do more damage than good!"

With that sombre information processed they killed the stoneman and resumed the search for the source of the mist, while killing every one of them they encountered. It wasn't hard to do with how clumsy the afflicted of Greyscale were. It was more of a slaughter, really.

"I think we are getting nearer to it." yelled Harry over the sound of battle, as he cleaved the head of another stoneman's shoulders. A good indicator, because there were more and more of them the nearer they got. Before them covered in mist like everything else was a gigantic plaza in ruins. The towers stretching into the sky until you couldn't see them due to the dense fog, with something golden glinting in the air at one of them.

"How many of these guys are there?" asked Marcella as she separated the arms of another stoneman from his body, the head followed quickly. She was annoyed that it took so long for them to find a home. It was certainly an unfortunate situation when the best option of a settlement was a ruined city infested with a deadly disease and its afflicted.

It was better than to live in a city with slaves or a kingdom controlled by a madman. Braavos sounded ok, but in the end to build something for themselves was more tempting.

With one last swing of her axes Andromeda cleaved the last of the stonemen in half at the waist and commented. "That seemed to be the last of them." looking around she only saw fog and more fog. Much like it was for the last hours. The group set up some quick wards over the plaza to be not disturbed. They could put up a muggle-repelling ward, but that one only affects people with a functioning mind, be it normal or insane. The stonemen though had only instincts remaining and were more animal than human and so couldn't be affected by it.

The Protego totalum combined with a Fianto Duri was a different matter and was more like a strong dome-like physical forcefield over the plaza. Keeping unwanted beings outside and much stronger than the simple shield they used on the ship of Grandok. Normally the spell had to be renewed every week, but they needn't it for that long anyway. Now they could search in peace for the source nearby.

After the five of them split up and searched for clues as to what could cause the permanent mist. A few minutes passed by with everyone searching and hoping it wasn't too difficult. "I think I found something." shouted Bellatrix to the other four as she checked the area with a few detection spells.

"What have you found Bella?" asked Harry, checking the surroundings himself, but had no results for now. Walking to the eldest Black he heard her mutter the words of her detection spell. "What was that spell you used?" he asked curious and pleasantly surprised. It wasn't something he heard until now.

Cancelling the spell and looking at Harry the raven-haired woman replied. "It is a spell to check for ghosts, spirits and the like you can't see with the naked eye." now completely facing her husband she continued. "The strongest seems bound to the golden thing we saw hanging at one of the towers. We could ask him or her for more information."

With a smile he complimented her. "Good job, Bella." which prompted a blush from her in response. The eldest Black was always a bit embarrassed when genuinely praised much like himself, but none the less proud of it. Still the honesty in his voice made it all the better and sweeter for her, while giving her what she craved. Attention and recognition. While in her thoughts she didn't notice her sister-wives approaching, when they heard them talking.

"So what have you found?" asked Narcissa, who knew immediately that Bellatrix got a compliment or something similar to be in such a state of daydream. A short while later she repeated the question louder, anxious to get this all over with and have a home, much like Marcella. The only things she found was rubble and ruins, nothing of interest.

It was Harry that answered with a grin, while being amused that Bellatrix still reacted that way. "Bella found out that a weak ghost or spirit is bound to the golden thing we saw twinkling at one of the towers." pointing towards the tower in question he went on. "We should be able to get more info from him or her when we enter the astral plain and ask."

Nodding their heads indicating they understood Andromeda, Marcella and Narcissa walked together with their sister-wife who recovered and their husband towards the tower. Like the rest of the city it was in disrepair, but you could still climb the moss and vine covered stairs.

Together with the instability of the whole thing it was quite dangerous, but nothing a quick levitation spell couldn't help with. Once arrived at the window to which a pole was attached from where the golden object hung. It was a cage with a skeleton in it.

"Seems like this is the correct place to look." stated Harry as he sat himself in a cross-legged position with his wives following. It took longer than expected to enter the astral plane where the apparitions of the dead resided or better known as ghosts that weren't strong enough to be seen in the physical plain.

Once in the "Ghost World" like Harry took to calling it the colours of the world dulled and a spectre appeared before them in the cage chanting something about Mother Rhyone. He like all ghosts kept his physical injuries in this form, which were burns and cuts along his whole body. Other than that his condition indicated starving to death. Understandable he was in a crow cage after all, something made specifically for that purpose.

"Hello." Harry called out to the obviously distraught and angry ghost. When he wasn't heard the first time he tried it again until at the third the spectres eyes met his own. Pale misty grey upon emerald green eyes. Harry decided to go with an introduction, one wouldn't want to appear rude. Before he could do that though the ghost responded to their presence.

"What do you want Dragon scum, did you not do enough to my people, my city and myself?" he asked bitterly with an otherworldly quality to it, echoing around them in the silence of the astral plane.

Confused as to the ghosts behaviour Harry explained. "I don't know what you are talking about. We arrived just today and hoped to find a way to lift the fog and make the city habitable again." the only male of the group hoped that the explanation was sufficient enough and that answers would follow.

Still wary of the unknown people before him the spectre reluctantly opened up to them, after Bellatrix threatened him with a spell that would control him and bind him to their commands or banish him altogether. Exorcizing wasn't as gentle as helping ghosts across, but in essence faster.

Piece by piece he told them the story of the Rhyonar and how Valyria attacked and finally succeeded. Though he himself, Garin, cursed them and Mother Rhyone rose and destroyed the city and the attackers. After that the souls of the Dragonlords under the water created the mist with their now cold breath that rose into the air from their watery grave.

After explaining their reasons to rebuild the city and inhabit it again the former prince was only too happy to oblige. With the conversation over they exorcized him and were in search of the ghosts that held the curse in place.

They climbed down from the tower and walked towards one of the many overflowing canals of the city, where destroyed boats were above and under the water in pieces or whole, but rotted. "Seems like we have to dive and look for these so called Dragonlords." said Marcella with a upturned nose and sniff, while staring in the water with her eyes looking in the depth below and trying to see how deep it was exactly. She only got a few verbal agreements from her sister-wives and husband, while casting bubblehead charms on themselves.

Shortly after all of them dove into the waters of the canal in search for the source of the mist, while still in the astral plane. One would think that breathing was not necessary while in another plane, but that wasn't true. The body for the physical, the soul for the astral and the mind for the mental plane were all closely tied to one another and certain impacts on one affected the other two also. So the bubblehead charm was required to not drown still.

While underwater they exorcized as many apparitions as possible to lift the oppressive feeling of hopelessness that their aura generated, much like the Lethifold's did in the city they arrived near from. Piece for piece and ghost for ghost Harry, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Marcella worked their way through.

Like the rest the ghostly population of Chroyane the Dragonlords were also banished into the afterlife. It seemed as if they had no intention to go peacefully and attacked them with mist still coming out of their mouths as they drew non-existent air in their dead lungs. Not that it mattered, like the rest they too were exorcized swiftly.

All in all it took them the better part of two months to purge all the apparitions from the city and the fog began to lift and the level of the water reduced itself to its normal state, after the last of the dead Dragonlords was banished from this realm.

It took them so long because the group also had to deal with the Stonemen. Not that these mindless people were a threat. More like annoyances in the need to be killed and put out of their misery. Although none of them saw the fabled shrouded Lord that was said to rule the land in the mist.

The bodies would be delivered per portkey to the warded area. Harry had plans for the corpses. Making them into Inferi that would guard the city for the time being. It should prove enough with how resilient Inferi were, but it left a bitter taste in Harry's mouth. After all he wanted them to rest in peace. He consoled himself that it wouldn't be long and as soon as they would get living guards all of them would be incinerated forthwith.

The next step was to make ward-stones that would produce the wall of mist to leave the illusion that the curse was still in effect. It was not a difficult piece of magic this time, unlike the Inferi, exorcisms or their shield spells.

The stones were set in a circle one league away and circled around the centre of the city, the very plaza were the golden cage hung, were the main-stone stood. Once activated the mist returned immediately with only a days absence, but the ruse would be discovered once a ship sailed into the mist were it lifted and revealed the lands in all their faded glory.

With the last stone set they walked into their tent. It was nothing fancy and only enlarged inside to fit five people with a bathroom and kitchen. Marcella was the first to stumble inside, strip her clothes and make a beeline for the bathroom with the rest following shortly after. The bathroom and tub were big enough to fit five people, which was what the group had in mind as they bought the tent.

Narcissa gave a content sigh as she slipped into the hot water. "Finally all the Stonemen are dead!" remembering from what she spoke the blonde added "or as dead as they could be and the city is again protected by a wall of mist and prepared for travel." more than two months or moons like it is called in this world needed to purge all this chaos out of the city wore all of them out from the boredom alone.

The others only moaned in reply as the how water soothed their aching muscles after another day long swim in the river to place a few stones. One of the disadvantages of a city surrounded by two-thirds of water. It was done all the same though.

Harry was the first to say something next. "Yeah, but we also have to station the Inferi, repair and also improve the city." it was mentioned casually but one could see him grimace at the thought of the undead they created and repairing all of the buildings. Even with the Reparo spell it would take more than two moons time to repair all of the gigantic city and maybe another two to improve it.

"Do we have to?" whined Andromeda as she massaged her sore arms and legs. Even with enhanced stamina and strength from the rituals and potions, to dive all day with the water surrounding you was draining on ones energy. At least one part of cleaning all this mess up was completed. Though, she knew that they would do the rest of the work anyway.

Chuckling Harry commented. "You were the one that proposed to come here and rebuild the city to our liking." sinking a bit deeper into the tub. Normally at this time and place the group would get kinky, but everybody was too worn out to do anything of that nature at the moment.

Growling a bit at Harry's comment and the others tired chuckling and giggles she replied with a huff. " As if you three had anything better to propose." looking at Bellatrix she grinned and said. "If Bella would have it her way we would rule the muggles here with an iron fist and build our empire with their blood." she chuckled herself as the eldest Black pouted.

Crossing her arms over her breast the black and curly haired woman responded scoffing. "As if these muggles don't deserve it!" sitting a bit straighter she continued "Fighting over inconsequential things and over the pettiest of reasons, too."

Before his eldest wife could work up steam Harry interrupted her in good humour. "Still sore about loosing the war against them Bella?" at her glowering for bringing up that subject he sighed at his failed attempt. "Bella we have been over this." sitting straighter himself he went on. "Such a war was bound to happen if that crazy bastard of a Yankee attacked or not. The Muggles grew, evolved and adapted. Something wizards didn't do since the sixteen-hundreds or something similar."

"I hate to say this" Narcissa began "but until near the second half of the war it looked as if we could've won." seeing that all the attention was on herself the blonde-haired Black carried on. "I mean we had Magic and all the advantages that came with it."

Seeing Bellatrix now satisfied smile Andromeda cut in with one of her own. "I agree" shortly before Bella could grow too smug Andy said. "but more than eighty percent of the wizarding population couldn't even maintain a simple Protego, had no physical fitness and had an all around sheep like behaviour. Without Harry's training we too would've been killed." she hope that Bellatrix wouldn't hold a grudge against muggles.

Especially when they now lived in a world were they again were outnumbered by them. Besides the ones on this world had nothing to do with what happened on the other. Andromeda mentioned as much to her sister.

Bellatrix just grumbled something incomprehensible, but held her mouth closed and with that her retort in check. While all this happened Marcella relaxed so good that she fell asleep. Seeing that the discussion was at an end Harry carried her out of the tub and he and three Black sisters made their way to the bed after drying their bodies.

The next morning it was decided to buy their first batches of slaves that would live in Chroyane if they so wished and help rebuild it. From the looks of things and what the group saw of Chroyane the city could contain one million people. Not something to be accomplished in a single day. Be it repair the thing or populate it.

Narcissa would get slaves from Myr, Bellatrix from Tyrosh, Marcella from Lys, Andromeda from Volantis and Harry from Qohor. Everybody had six million gold pieces from their shared wealth. More than enough to set people free, who in turn would probably be more interested in being free than to live as a slave.

It should be even better when a place was offered to them. A protected one on top of it! Though, the money was only used to show it and not spent for slaves. Harry and his wives wouldn't give slavers a single knut or copper like its called here. No, a few quick charms and the seller would think he was paid and together with glamours nobody would know it was them.

Mostly they would free different craftsmen, Myr for glass-makers and artisans. From Tyrosh armour smiths and fabricators for colours. Lys the famous bed-slaves, which were chosen due to Narcissa and her hatred towards Sex-slavery. In Volantis all kinds of slaves were to be bought and in Qohor Harry would try to get a smith that knew how to incorporate colours into the steel, something Harry had jet to learn.

Then there were the few fresh slaves so to speak. From them as much as possible would be freed and given the offer to join and learn a craft or trade. Farmer, fisher, hunter, smith, carpenter, stonemason and many more too would be bought and the ones without skill would be educated from the ones who had a skill, the one in question wanted to pursue.

Food would also be purchased by them to feed their growing city for the time it is expected to take to repair it and transport it. Harry guessed that all in all thousand galleons would be needed to pay for all the food necessary.

After separating from his wives in Chroyane Harry flew directly towards Qohor and reached it in a few hours time. He could now fly faster, because he knew where he wanted to go. Other than the time he and his wives flew to Oldtown and needed a day for it rather than only a few hours it would've took.

Qohor was situated in the Forest of Qohor named after the city. Surrounded by its high and strong walls, which protect the metaphorical and actual gateway to the Dothraki Sea.

Getting undetected entry was easy with his abilities. Harry just morphed into someone else. His hair turned brown, but got longer and tamer. His eyes assumed the more frequent brown colour. He lost the aristocratic features and they were replaced by plain ones. All in all just one of the many people to whom no one would spare a second glance. Had Harry checked he would've noticed that his pupils stayed in their slitted form.

Not knowing where to go Harry asked on of the many guards of the city. All had the same armour and weapons. Spiked helms with spears that had human hair hanging on them being the most recognizable. "Excuse me, but do where can I find the famous smiths of Qohor?" Harry asked with barely concealed interest.

When the guard didn't move a muscle, not even a twitch that indicated he wasn't a statue Harry was approached by a resident who seemed amused by the sight. "You won't get a reaction out of him so long as his master doesn't orders him to." he explained with a laugh. "Horor Ormaan at your service." it was completed with an over the top and mocking bow.

"Harry Black" Harry introduced himself in turn and inquired. "If you don't mind could you explain to me why it is that they behave like that?"

With that Harry got the explanation of what exactly the Unsullied were and with Horor a tour-guide so to speak. He got explained how the Unsullied protected the city in the past with a few sell-sword companies from a Dothraki Horde of fifty thousand screamers. With their deeds the Unsullied were from this day forward made the city-guard of Qohor.

More unsettling was that these warriors didn't seem to have any shred of self-identity left. Something that determined Harry to free the slaves of their chains even more.

After a two hours of sightseeing Horor and Harry arrived at a gigantic complex that radiated heat from all the forges it housed. "Do you know a master of forging?" asked Harry as they entered, not knowing where to begin searching. All manner of people bustling about in the complex.

"Yes, but I want to ask you something first." at Harry's nod he continued. "Why do you search for a smith? You look fairly well equipped already." inquired Horor curiously, just now giving up on getting any information for free, one eyebrow raised at Harry. Giving the plain man a once over it was clear that no amateur could've produced the armour or weapon.

Smiling the Lord Black answered. "I am a smith myself, but can't incorporate colours into the metal like the smiths of Qohor are rumoured to be. So, I want to learn it from one of them." looking around and taking in the sight of the big forge. Countless smiths working on and perfecting their work.

Now smiling himself Horor replied. "Ah. I knew that something about you looked like a smith." though it wasn't hard to spot with Harry's physique a good indicator. Seeing the high quality armour Horor asked with a gleam in his eyes. "I am curious as to what metal your armour is made out of?"

Not thinking it a bad thing Harry answered genially. "That's called True Silver or Mithril. Tricky stuff to create and costly, but when done right it can be made into weapons and armour of great quality." a touch of pride in his voice as he presented his sword too.

Now truly caught up in the weapon, its unfamiliar design, silver ripples through the black steel and golden runes Horor exclaimed. "That looks like Valyrian steel! Though I have never seen one with such golden runes or silver ripples. Normally the ripples are red, purple and rarely green." The next thing was said with soft awe in his voice, but intently none the less. "And you said you created it yourself!?" The blade looked like some pieces he examined from Westeros.

A bit bewildered by the tone of voice Horor had now Harry answered. "Yeah." tilting his head to the side he asked. "Why is something wrong with it?" not that there was, but Harry wanted to know what got his guides panties in a twist.

"Then where did you get the dragon for the fire to temper the sword with?" Horor demanded, now not really believing this man to be genuine after coming over his shock. Dragons were extinct for a century after all.

Frowning a bit at the turnaround in the atmosphere Harry's eyes widened as he remembered that Dragons were extinct here. Or at least rumoured to be. Thinking quickly Harry assessed his options. One, he could tell the truth and say he hatched a dragon, used its fire and set it free. A story no one here would believe. Two, he could say he possessed magic and demonstrate a bit. Option three would be the obliviation of Horor. Sighing Harry choose the only course of action he was comfortable with.

Holding out his open palm with his knuckles pointing to the ground Harry conjured a bright bluebell flame. "I used a different kind of magical fire." relishing a bit in the shock of the man and letting his thoughts wander a bit.

'Reminds me of the Weasley Twins victims faces. Speaking of which, I have to remind me to play a few pranks on people who deserve it.' Harry could've altered the man's memory of the event, but all magic that targeted the mind was something Harry was reluctant to use. Too easy to abuse in his opinion.

Only now Horor noticed Harry's strange slitted eyes, which gave him an even stranger appearance in the shadow of the blue flames. Looking like a dragon admiring his handiwork of destruction. Gulping the phlegm in his throat Horor responded somewhat warily despite knowing fire-magic from the priests of R'hllor. None of them could wield blue ones with the ease this man seemed to do though.

" I see. So you can create Valyrian Steel all by yourself?" at the end though the touch of awe wormed its way into his words again. By this point a light seemed to go of in Horor's head as the statement seemed to penetrate his mind and his eyes lit up. He dragged Harry in an unused corner of the complex.

"Why are you so interested in this? Are you a smith as well?" inquired Harry with a raised eyebrow and pleased at his bi-polar luck giving him good fortune for today. Otherwise it wouldn't be interesting for Horor, Harry supposed. Or this Valyrian Steel is worth quite a bit.

After getting a positive reply from the now revealed smith it followed an interrogation like only two masters of a craft can do. Horor inquired about the properties of True Silver like Harry called it and what it took to create it, as well as the properties of his magical flames. Upon hearing all what it required to even create the metal Horor was disappointed. After all it took many rare ingredients.

Though, the possibilities to experiment with the magical fire and to create new things with it was enough to convince Horor to come and help Harry in his endeavour. He agreed with the condition that he had to take on apprentices that wanted to learn the craft. He had already three and as long as he could do as he liked and experiment then all was good in Horor's book.

Harry told him to pack his things and be at the gate by nightfall for departure. Next the last Potter wanted one of the famous artisans from Qohor for woodworking. In a few of the stands of the marketplace were beautiful if sometimes grotesque wood carvings. After an hour of search Harry found a man who had an interest in leaving.

Doneo Essen was his name and he would gladly come with him. And with him his two apprentices. The reasons was that Doneo had not a lot of customers due to so many people with his profession. His new artisans were carpenters, something they also needed for their city.

Once the matter with his new artisans was settled Harry explored the city a bit more. For all the exotic things in the city, it also had an equal amount of bad. The god the people here worshipped most of all. The Black Goat of Qohor. 'Rather unimaginative name for a god.' Harry mused as he strolled along the street.

Daily blood sacrifice of animals wasn't so bad if utterly ineffective. On holy days condemned criminals were sacrificed, again not effective. Who would miss criminals expect maybe family? They had no connection to the guy doing the sacrificing, which again made it all pointless. The only effective thing would be the sacrificing of the children from highborn people, but only if their parents or people who were close to them did the deed. Again not effective because the high-priest does it all and has no connection to the sacrifice.

It is true that blood magic needed sacrifice, but not from random people or animals. Rather from the person performing the ritual or spell. It is only a sacrifice if it hurts to part with it, be it a person, object or even the idea or hope of spending time with your child. The higher the pain of losing it the bigger the gain. All the people here did was spilling blood uselessly.

Of course there also could be different meanings to it as well. Like Voldemort's resurrection ritual which would've used Harry's blood. This definitely wouldn't have hurt Voldemort, more like the opposite. It was in the other direction. Not sacrificing something dear to you, but an enemy. Someone who you see as such without the shadow of a doubt. Sacrificing such loved things usually gave protection, while sacrificing hated enemies mostly granted boons of a different nature, depending on what ritual one uses.

'At least only animals and criminals are mostly used.' the currently brown-eyed man thought as he made his way to his penultimate destination before going home. The slave market. It was build up like a stage with an auctioneer that yelled prices. Much like an auction for antiques, only with humans in chains. Harry had to keep a tight hold on his emotions so that they didn't show on his face. Disgust and hate directed at the slavers in particular. Still he had to 'buy' as many as he could.

The auction was only a few minutes after its beginning. It didn't matter what the others offered Harry offered simply more. At the end all slaves but the ones sold before his arrival were bought, which were a good five hundred. Most of them middle aged ones who the owner wanted no longer. Most fresh slaves were first taken to Lys, so Harry counted on Marcella to bring back a bit more. Normally it would cost him something akin to two Galleons per slave. Though when the time to pay came Harry gave the auctioneer a big bag full of rocks that for him looked like gold pieces of his currency.

He commanded all of them to follow him. The last stop before their departure was the market where huge quantities of food were purchased as well as the famous wood for furniture and the like. Livestock in form of sheep, cows, chickens etc. would be acquired once the city was at its destination and ready for the planting of crops, fruits and the wide variety of other plants Harry had stored.

Once outside the city-gates Harry addressed all the slaves from whom he had no idea what they wanted. All five hundred were now standing before him, waiting for orders, most likely.

With a quick shout he began. "Good day to you all." spreading his arms wide. "My name is Harry Black." getting no response Harry pressed on. "I am sure you will ask yourself what type of work you will be doing." nodding heads was the answer. "Then I have to explain it first a bit. You see I myself and my wives want to rebuild a city and obviously need manpower to do so." that seemed easy enough to accept for them. "But," here a few were frowning, muttering and probably asking themselves what he wanted. "I will give you a choice right now." head perked up. "You can choose if you want to come with me or not. Either way no one of you will be treated as a slave, but more like workers. The moment you leave this city you will be free regardless of what you choose."

A fair few left. If it was because nearly nobody knew what to do once free or with no option available Harry had no clue, but suspected a mixture of it in the case of most. Nodding his head he pulled a long rope made into a portkey out of his pockets, which prompted more than a few raised eye-brows. "Ok, everyone who wants to come with me touch a part of the rope!"

While nearly everyone did so immediately a few were reluctant. Before Harry could explain Horor was faster to ask shouting. "Why? What does it do?" it wasn't accusing or otherwise negatively said, but curiously and even a bit giddy.

With a grateful smile towards Horor Harry replied. "It will bring us to our destination in a moments notice." seeing the more than sceptical looks he laughed a little and said more to himself than anyone else, but still loud enough for all to hear. "I guess a demonstration is in order."

First he restored his old looks, which drew gasps from all the people. Next he pointed a hand towards their boxed supplies and fired the portus spell at it. A few seconds later all of them were gone to their point of destination. "Ok, now everyone grab on and don't let go until we arrive!"

All of them picked up a part of the rope. Others albeit more reluctant than the rest. With a command in Parsel-tongue the portkey whisked them all away towards Chroyane and hopefully a better future.


	5. Flying cities, Dothraki and Lharzeen

Bellatrix, Andromeda, Marcella and Narcissa all came back with their objectives achieved.

All in all approximately ten-thousand ex-slaves were now citizens of Chroyane. It seemed in Volantis, Tyrosh, Lys and Myr were more slaves to purchase than in Qohor with it being no port city and only a Dothraki Horde to provide them with it from time to time in a four year span. Khal Zekko was the name of their leader Harry thought to remember. That wasn't important though, important was that they now had all the people to build up a proper city while they restored and improved the ruins.

In the beginning the former slaves and craftsmen were understandably uncomfortable around them, due to their power and its first demonstration in form of the Inferi, but in time when no harm came to them it was slowly accepted. Seeing that they got a new chance at life most accepted to live and work in their city. Not for money at the moment, but food, which should last about a year in total to consume from what they had stored. In an emergency they even could multiply it.

In this year Harry and his wives didn't sat idle. In the beginning of the year of transport they had to prepare the city for it, which was a difficult bit of magic. Not to mention costly in aspect of magical expense.

After enough buildings were restored to house all of the inhabitants Harry, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Marcella walked towards the main-stone of the ward scheme. On the way towards it Andromeda asked with a thoughtful expression. "How do you think we should transport the city?"

At the looks she received the middle Black elaborated. "I mean we can't just simply transport it per portkey now can we?" it was said amused, but at the same time seriously as if she couldn't decide if she wanted to try or not.

Shaking her head Marcella was equally amused. "No, that would work maybe, but it also would rip the city apart upon arrival. Together with all of the people living here."

Ever faithful Bellatrix gave Harry her typical worshipful gaze and said with a fanatical confidence normal for her. "I am sure Mas... Harry has a solution to it." she corrected herself as she saw his own reprimanding gaze in response to her wanting to still address him as Master. It was sort of ok when he didn't saw her as a wife, but a companion. Now that it changed he wouldn't stand for it. It was a work in progress and she only did it a few times since they mentioned the situation all five of them were in.

Still, an embarrassed blush coloured his cheeks at not only Bellatrix's but also Andromeda's, Narcissa's and Marcella's confidence in his abilities, still unaccustomed to being seen as competent. When he got it under control a second later he responded.

"Well I thought that we could use the still present ambient magic in this city to use a few low-level charms on a massive scale."

"Which charms would that be?" inquired a now curious Narcissa. While she wasn't as reverent of her husband as Bellatrix she none the less had as much faith in him to accomplish this not really easy task of magic.

Before Harry could explain Narcissa's interrupted as her own proverbial light-bulb went of in her head. "You want to use the magic still present from the ghosts and curse to power feather-light and levitation-charms?" it was said with a good amount of incredulity. And with good reason the city could contain a million people and was therefore not small. To lift something like this high in the air was a monumental feat and not something accomplished alone.

Harry nodded smiling. "Yes." pointing to the carvings that were prepared around the main-stone he explained. "The power and ritual circles I drew around the ward stone will gather the ambient magic, increase it in potency and feed it to the spells that we will place on the city."

Next he walked to the prepared ritual circles. The ward-stone stood in the middle of a pentagram that would give stability to it through the number five, that also stood for overcoming obstacles. Both necessary for this kind of undertaking. At every point of the pentagram was another circle with a crystal in it. One for each of them to support the ward and channel their power, fuelling the Ritual.

Narcissa stopped short at seeing the runes the circles consisted of. "You do know, that it is designed so that we need a sacrifice for it to work?" in hindsight it was obvious. Something of this magnitude wasn't done with a few simple spells, but with a complex ritual, much power drawn from an outside source as well as a sacrifice to strengthen the effects.

This time smiling a bitter-sweet smile he said. "You catch on quick Cissy. It boggles my mind how Lucius couldn't see your intellect besides your beauty!" after Narcissa's blushed he added more sombre. "But, yes, it is indeed a sacrifice needed."

"What are we sacrificing?" asked Andromeda as she like the rest walked into position in the ritual circle. It briefly came into her mind that he would sacrifice their bond, but it took no hold and was washed away a second later. From the months they were now together he gave no indication that it bothered him. More the opposite with how he took all four of them each morning and evening.

It was a good thing that the master of the bond could grant or deny them the ability to get pregnant. After all it wouldn't do for a pureblood to impregnate the witch, more often than not muggleborn, and through this give her the chance at freedom or magic forbid plant his seed in a inferior creature.

Though Harry would give it to them in a heartbeat, but all four of them denied. The reason was that they wanted to have as good a position in this world as possible, before taking that step. Not to mention that they now had more time than before where they had been quite old and even out of the childbearing age. Shaking out of her daydream she was right on time as Harry began to clarify what would be sacrificed.

"I thought we would sacrifice an ability of ours!" stated Harry as everything was ready for the ritual to begin.

Upon seeing the looks that said 'get on with it' he elaborated. "Our Animagus forms would be best in my opinion." they could sacrifice other things as well. Ranging from senses like tasting sweet, sour, bitter things etc. Body parts, things of emotional value or the best thing. Something that contains much magic, preferably a magical ability with a strong emotional attachment. Like their Animagus forms.

For Harry it was a strong link to his father and godfather and for his wives a link to him. None the less it was the only thing strong enough for it to work. Otherwise they would have to build up a city of their own near the Red Waste instead of using a perfectly good one for free. The work already invested would go to waste as well.

Clearly reluctant to give up such a powerful ability Marcella tried to persuade him not to do it. "Why would we give up something so powerful. The healing tears our forms give us alone are enough to keep them."

Now Narcissa chimed in. "I agree that the tears are useful, but it takes too long to get them and not in that a great quantity. We have a small barrel full of them from over the years and on top of it other methods to aid us."

"I agree with Cissy." commented Bellatrix. "This world from the looks of things hasn't seen magic in a long time and the tears are mostly used for magical venoms or diseases, something which apparently does not exist here."

Seeing that she had the attention she looked to Harry, but he nodded encouragingly, so she continued. "Our forms are too noticeable and distinctive. Give the enemy an enormous target while we ourselves have no ranged attacks, expect from the water we can shoot. Though that has to be refilled after one use. The only thing going for it is the flight, but that we can do without it, at only a marginal loss in speed." That was only the tactical side and not relevant for the ritual which concentrated on the emotional bond and power from the offered ability alone.

Silence hung in the air after Bellatrix's explanation. How her sister-wives could still be shocked at her intellect surprised Harry, but he put the blame on Voldemort and her parents.

He broke the silence by saying with a grin towards Bella. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Which elected a still strange thing to see from Bella. A shy smile and timid mannerism. Next Harry asked. "Everybody ready?" They nodded and began with everything in position.

As soon as Harry gave the command all five of them concentrated on the part of their magic that was responsible for the Animagus transformation. Unlike all the other times it wasn't turned inward but outwards. Towards the crystals that stood before each of them.

A good ten minutes later and the magic was stored in the crystals, separated from them and ready to be sacrificed. Once the whole runes and circles were illuminated with an ethereal glow of a soft pink colour all five poured a steady stream of magical power into the process. Slowly the colour changed from pink to an aquamarine blue similar to the colouring of the scales their forms possess. Indicating that the sacrifice has been made and was indeed enough.

The light grew in intensity, so that Harry had to close his eyes due to the blinding brightness. Still with closed eyes every one channelled more magic into the ritual.

Another few minutes later a loud rumbling could be heard. Peaking through his eyelids Harry saw that his wives also just now opened their eyes. Looking around he noticed a transparent spheric shield surround the city, bordering roughly where the ward-stones stood.

The next thing he knew was that a massive tremor tore through the city as if an earthquake was happening. Slowly, very slowly the city ripped itself out of the ground, fissures spreading out and forming a circle around the city with the ward-stones acting as a border. It took another few hours until Chroyane was sufficiently high into the air. While it rose all the water of the canals drained from them and flowed down on the ground and back into the river Rhyone.

"It was a good thing... we warned the people or... we would've probably caused a massive panic." wheezed Marcella amused as she saw the dumbfounded looks of the people nearby. Not that it was reserved for them only, she herself was just as awed by their feat of magic. Something not seen in this world or in their old for many millennia.

Bellatrix asked after catching her breath from the exhausting ritual. "How do we direct the city though?" Another deep breath later. "It isn't as if we can constantly... spend ridiculous amounts of magic... to do so." still pride was evident in her voice at having achieved such a feat with her sisters and husband.

Harry chuckled as he himself laid on his back, gazing at the now seemingly touchable sky. "Well, then it is good I... incorporated a system into the ritual-circles... that allows us to do just that. Directing the city I mean." still the whole city now hung in the air via a levitation and feather-light charm.

They couldn't really make that change permanent per se. Sure, the thing would now float as long as they wanted with the charms changing the properties of the giant rock, but it wasn't a permanent thing.

Permanent meaning that no counter like the finite and finite Incantatem were able to cancel them. One such spell and all of the city would fall out of the sky. Though, they needed the effects able to be annulled or the city would float there forever with permanent charms, something they didn't want. Much like the permanent sticking charm the portrait of Walburga Black was affixed with in number 12 Grimmauld Place. One had to rip out the wall to remove the thing.

Permanent charms were more like enchantments in the way that often times only the enchanter knew how to unravel the thing. Bellatrix could have made the spells permanent, but that would've increased the cost again, so normal had to do. The group was lucky that there seemed to be no one with the knowledge to get the city crashing down. At least they hoped so. On the plus side was that the mist still surrounded the city and served as a cover in form of a cloud.

With the task finished the day was made into one of recuperating from the exhaustion. The next months though, were spent repairing the rest of the former glorious city of festivals with the help of the freed slaves.

The ex-slaves furnished the homes that were repaired by Harry, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Marcella as well as other locations. Under it the Palace of Love formerly Palace of Sorrow and the Bridge of Dreams that now hung a few hundred metres horizontally into the air. The Palace was in one word humongous. The size was four times the one of the Red keep in King's Landing, built on an island vastness and connected by bridges. Though, water was absent now between the islands, for it rushed back into the river Rhyone as the city rose into the sky.

It was a work of art and splendour. At least that was what Marcella said once she had devoured books on architectural masterpieces of this world that were stolen from the citadel.

Other than repairing the buildings for housing, the towers, the library, palace and various more places they too found treasures of some kind. The library especially had held interesting knowledge they would need in the future.

It was another typical sunny day for an Essosi summer in this area, as the city began to make its way through the sky over the painted mountains. The restoration effort was going marvellous with everybody helping. The food was holding out and it seemed that Harry's calculations were correct, but if not the group could always apparate to a city and buy more anyway or simply multiply it.

"What are we repairing today? Boring buildings for housing again?" whined Marcella, or when you wanted to believe her she rather demanded the answer in a cute way.

'To be fair the city is pretty large, even for our magical capabilities of repair.' mused Harry in his head as they finished dressing in casual clothing for the day. Simple trousers, boots out of deer leather and a white, loose shirt made out of cotton.

He nodded his head and heard her groan in response. "Well, for Andromeda and Narcissa it is they need to help the others." Harry agreed elaborative and had Marcella's perking up as well as Bellatrix's insane puppy dog eyes, so he continued. " You, Bellatrix and I are going to repair the library near the gigantic marketplace."

Marcella and Bella pumped their hands in the air. "Yeah, no more boring and tedious repairing of houses." cheered Marcella while Bella was busy kissing Harry in her appreciation. Not many knew it but aside from the fanatical worship of Harry the eldest Black also had other interests. The biggest two were fighting and reading. Though she didn't read as much as Hermione had, but more than the rest of their group did.

"I look for any intact books you two may find interesting." the messy haired man said grinning to Narcissa and Andromeda as the group made their way out. In response he just got two radiant smiles and kisses before they made their own way in the opposite direction to the Palace of Love. A good many things were to be altered in it. Harry had no intention to live in the monstrous thing like the previous King, prince or whatever did.

So, it was to be split into parts. One would be an orphanage, another a hospital and the last a school, but for the last part no one had an actual idea as of yet.

Skipping ahead on the paved street Bellatrix and Marcella marvelled at how fast the city was being put back together. In just two months most of the rubble was cleared and again wholly present in the various buildings. Towers and pillars stood strait again and domes as well as roofs were complete once more. While they were at repairing the buildings Harry, Andromeda, Bella, Cissy and Marcella also fused the stones together, so that it looked as if all was carved out of a single rock.

The paintings on the walls too were back in place with swirls, waves, some pictures on the bigger more important buildings and other intricate work mostly in the colours of blue, white silver, gold, black with a bit green thrown in on the white marble walls.

Their destination for the day was located in the biggest tower, easily as high and wide as the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts. Which was fortunate, because the water that flooded into the city had only reached the lowest level of it. Leaving most of it and the books within unscathed from the ravages of the rot that the flood of water brought with it.

"This thing looks run-down!" exclaimed Marcella sighing as she looked at the big tower. The thing was tilted to the side, nearly collapsing. The wooden door was nearly no more, like all wood in the rest of the city.

"What did you expect? A fully functioning tower without a mark on it after more than a thousand years of disrepair?" asked Bellatrix sarcastically with an eye-roll and crossed arms under her bust. The eldest Black knew that Marcella by now had enough of repairing the city. Hell, she herself wasn't too keen on it either but it was necessary.

Giving the tower a once over she mused in her head 'Should take a few hours when the interior and books aren't too damaged.'

"Of course not!" replied the Italian woman. "One can hope though." She muttered sighing once more with slightly slumped shoulders. All this work was nothing in comparison to the war they fought, but she wanted this over and done with, a nice cosy mansion for themselves where she could finally relax for a little longer.

"When we are finished with this thing then I demand a similar vacation like we did in Volantis!" Marcella demanded with a pout.

With a raised eye-brow as they made their way inside and repaired all on the way, letting the various things fly and mend themselves together Harry commented. "That was not so long ago, wasn't it?" a few Reparo spells later and the ground floor was fully functioning again, but without books. These were washed away from the now receded water. "And as far as I remember we did little else than have Sex most of the day, be it indoors or outdoors and explore Volantis a bit."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Marcella as they now made their way a floor higher, while repairing the winding staircase in a few places. While Bellatrix nodded in agreement as she remembered the naughty things he did to her and she to him. With a happy grin and blush gracing her features as well as a giggle escaping her mouth.

"What do you mean with that? I like it as much as the next guy, but we shag each morning and evening for a few hours. I thought it enough." said Harry a bit confused as the group arrived at the first floor and began to put it all back together.

'Am I not enough?' the last Potter worriedly asked himself. He shook that thought out of his head as Marcella continued. The giggle of Bella was ignored.

Looking at her husband and having an inclining as to what Harry was thinking from her substantial amount of experience with men, she reassured him. "You're quite enough and leave us so deliciously exhausted and satisfied each day, that isn't the problem. The four of us just have so much time to catch up to in that department it seems not enough."

Satisfied with the explanation the messy haired man let loose a sigh of relief and replied happily. "Well, I still have that time-turner. So are eighteen hours enough for you?" as he spoke the two women perked up and grinned lazily at him. At the prospect of that the two woman doubled their efforts to faster finish the repairs. From then on the three worked their way higher and higher, floor after floor was repaired and inspected as to what knowledge it contained.

Arriving at the last level a glaringly obvious thing was different. Shortly after the group climbed the final step a big steel door belonging to a massive vault greeted them. No keyhole was there, only a circular embedding was present.

"It appears like someone wanted to keep whatever is behind this protected." remarked Marcella as her hand brushed over the door and circle embedded in it. Upon closer inspection she mused. "Looks like a complex locking mechanism." The next moment with her hand still over the mechanism and a silent Alohomora later the door clicked open, after the old gears worked and groaned in the walls as the door creaked slowly open.

Harry pulled the door further open and with a flourish hand gesture invited the two of his wives inside. "After you, my fair ladies." smiling up at them he received giggles and delighted laughter.

"Thank you kind Ser. How very generous of you." retorted Bellatrix with a gracious curtsy followed by Marcella, who both then entered into the vault. Closely followed by himself. Though all of them stopped short to marvel at what was within. Sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the circular room laid a single tome of medium thickness and height. It was richly decorated and in good condition despite its presumed age of nearly a thousand years or more.

"Oh, it looks like it contains something special." said Bellatrix exited at the apparently wonderful find.

Once opened Marcella, who looked over her sister-wife's shoulders, uttered amused. "If you count a book that contains nothing as special, then sure."

After all pages were turned Harry commented. "Well, we are obviously missing something here." it didn't look like there was something else in the room. No hidden passages or compartments containing books or artefacts of value. Only a richly decorated book with nothing in it.

'As far as we know' the raven haired wizard amended silently in his thoughts.

"Obviously." agreed Marcella demurely as she herself poured over the book's pages again, searching for a clue on how to entice its secrets from the stubbornly empty sheets. Another few minutes went by until she finally admitted. "But I have no idea what." even the revealing spell Aparecium yielded no results.

Shaking his head Harry proposed "Well we can stand here all day brooding over it, but it won't solve it. Let's repair the tower fully and then we can try to solve this."

After Bella and Marcella gave their consent to the proposal all three repaired the towers roof as well as things that went overlooked the first time.

With everything finished in the tower the group made their way out of it to restore as much as they could of other houses for the rest of the day. The magical improvements would come later in all the buildings that would need them. Every house would get better structural integrity and fire-proofing through the main ward-stone as well as an arrow shield and better defence against sieges once the city safely arrives at its destination. The poison sea was chosen.

The reasons were that once it was placed at the shore that it had a good position of defence with the Bridge of Dreams serving as the connection to the land. On top of it the group could purify the salt-water of the Poison Sea into freshwater and store the obtained salt in containers. With that two precious resources were already secured. Fresh water and salt which was incredibly expensive in this type of era.

The next four months the repairing of the city was finished and all was properly furnished with things the wood and glass-workers made. The moment everything was in order the people Harry and Bella tutored in carving runes went to work in applying them all over the houses in specific patterns and chains. Vanishing runes were used for the privy's, Fire runes for heating the water in the bathhouses as well as runes for transfiguring air into flammable gas for the stoves. All runes were activated and deactivated with a touch upon an activation rune separate from the cluster, though in case of the vanishing one it was enough that the feces touched it.

The library would become expanded and filled with the many tomes and books they acquired from the citadel in Oldtown and from home.

Their own private library was filled with all their folios, books, tomes and grimoires on magical subjects. Of course, they were sorted per subject and afterwards the Fidelius was applied with Bellatrix as the secret keeper so that for the moment only they had access to it. The level of space expansion alone was enormous. After all one level had to contain several libraries worth of knowledge. Even when some books were present twice or even thrice in some cases.

With only nearly a year passed and approximately another month to go the group was positively surprised that the city needed a little less than a year to be completely restored. Other than repairing buildings a few were also added.

Warehouses were erected near the Bridge of Dreams, where the harbour would be placed most likely. These were also expanded and charmed with stasis charms to keep the stored food fresh, that was to be shipped, traded etc. The same ones also were applied on other granaries purely to store food for the city alone. Other than that a forge of considerable size was rebuild and all craftsmen took residence in the now repaired district for them, that bordered near the marketplace and trade district.

All streets were perfectly smooth now, but that was easier accomplished than the rest when you only had to transfigure the earth into a flat , now that all buildings were repaired, the stones fused together and the streets smooth and flat, the city looked as if it was perfectly chiselled out of a single mountain. The downside was that only one percent of the city was inhabited. That would hopefully changed one day.

Harry taught smiths together with Horor to increase the numbers of them, but he mostly taught interested people how to make jewellery. As well as teaching cooks as much of his recipes as the ingredients present in the city could manage.

Bellatrix normally took care of the people who wanted to learn working with runes, Narcissa educated Healers, Andromeda the seamstresses and Marcella took to teaching people and mostly children how to read, write and count with the help of a few educated ex-slaves.

Other than that things for the crops, vegetables and fruits were prepared to process them. Harry build distilleries, fermentation facilities for coffee, cheese and other milk products, a small chocolate factory where all the sweets would later be produced and a few looms for Andromeda as well as tools for crafting shoes. The rest would've to be built in the surrounding lands after they arrived. Like mills, butteries and the like to process some foods.

In the beginning of the last month of the journey something happened to disrupt the routine everyone had themselves worked in.

Looking through a Myrish spy glass made by the glass-makers from Myr Marcella, like everyday now, looked for something interesting from atop of one of the many towers. Either finding something to explore or some kind of event was her goal.

Like Fate would have it her wish was to be granted today. Looking over the plane grasslands with a few sheep herds here and there managed by villages the former Mrs. Zabini saw a huge dust cloud making its way to one of these villages.

'It sure is a good thing the spy glass is charmed to look through the mist.' Marcella thought as she observed the cloud getting nearer and nearer to the settlement.

"What is that?" she mused out loud. A sandstorm was out of the question the Red Waste was too far away for that, not to mention that the dessert not even contained sand. Only dry, red and cracked earth. After a while of observing the cloud was near enough to make out what it is.

'A Dothraki Horde!' Marcella didn't know what to think of it. She knew that these savages would plunder, murder and rape their way through this village and the next, as well as enslave all who were left alive.

'Cowards! All of them.' she thought enraged. All these barbarians did was ride their horses, kill defenceless people and enslave them. Nothing was done to better themselves in any way. The only good point was that merchants were left alone in the Great Grasslands.

'Though that is probably only the case because they need these merchants to get other things than slaves and horses.' the Italian woman thought disgusted. With a growl she stood up from her position, put the spy glass back in her enchanted mokeskin-pouch and apparated to where she knew Harry and the others were.

Like the last few months she found Harry trying to solve the riddle posed by the book they found in the vault of the library. Until now nothing came of it. Its pages remaining blank and reaveling no information. Every spell they tried yielded no results as well as every other method. Despite the thing having no curses, charms, jinxes or hexes place upon it. It seemed it was only a blank book, nothing more.

"Harry we have a problem. There is a Dothraki Horde approaching!" shouted Marcella as she just appeared in the room, startling everybody in it.

The sudden movement near her caused Andromeda to whirl around and spill her water-glass near the book the group tried to decrypt, though nothing got on it.

"Dammit Marcella. Don't startle me like that." cursed Andromeda and shortly after looked at the mess she made. Before she could attempt to work up steam Narcissa intervened.

"What do you mean a Dothraki Horde is approaching? I don't think their horses learned to fly or that these savages suddenly have Abraxaner, Thestrale or other flying horses." exclaimed the only blonde of the group while vanishing the small pool of water.

Ignoring the miffed Andromeda and the question of Narcissa she turned to Harry who was more amused than anything and explained. "No, they don't have flying horses, but they are about to pillage a small village nearby."

Instantly all the anger, amusement and other emotion fled the room as the words left her mouth. Sure, they could leave the people to their fate, but it would work against their goal to abolish slavery in the end.

"Ok then lets put our armour on and look what we can do about these idiots." Harry said without any emotion on his face to see. Inside however it was a raging storm of anger at these wild savages preying on the weak, mostly peaceful Lharzeen.

In every book Harry read about these Dothraki they were described as savages who would trample nations in the dust and burn cities, just because it struck their fancy. Not because it was necessary to survive and not because they were threatened. No, the reason was apparently that these dumb shits wanted to leave behind an endless plane of grass. Nothing else. How these idiots could live when they only were eating Horseflesh, blood pies, sweetgrass stew and drinking milk from the mares was anyone's guess. However it wasn't something Harry would tolerate.

Shaking his head to banish thoughts about his opponents he put on his armour. In well practised motions the raven-haired man put first the Basilisk hide on. After it the plate armour and over that the robe and the belt with his weapon and pouch attached. The rings and amulet were never taken off.

Looking around and seeing that his wives too were ready he asked. "Should we use the Inferi? It isn't as if we need them any longer." the undead served their purpose long ago and now only stood guard without another use. They couldn't be used for labour either. Only simple commands like attack, guard or rather protect could be executed.

"Sure why not?" Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't important to her.

In her opinion all male Dothraki were rapists anyway, could go to hell for all she cared and deserved to be ripped apart by undead. Seeing the displeased faces of her sister-wives she knew that they were of the same opinion. In short order they apparated to the Bridge of Dreams and waited for the Inferi to arrive. Other troops weren't available to them. At the moment no trained warrior was in the city besides themselves.

Approximately ten minutes later and all of the roughly five hundred undead were at their side. Everyone of them conjured two long ropes and wrapped each around fifty undead each. Marcella cast the portus charm on each rope and on a stick for themselves. All groups of undead vanished shortly after with them not far behind.

The group arrived between the rapidly approaching horde and the small village of approximately hundred huts made of straw and some wood. All the villagers hid inside their homes that offered not much protection and some sought out shelter in a wooden temple with a lamb statue on top of it. Having accessed the situation and seen the formation of the enemy Harry gave his orders.

"Harden the grass to spikes on the ground, that should stop the Horses." shortly after the ground at the entrance to the village was well protected against cavalry with grass hard and sharp as blades. Not to mention, that it would stop the enemy horses as well as the men on foot and not impair the combat ability of the Inferi, who couldn't feel pain. At least in the two hundred square meters in front of the village.

The next command shortly after the first was. "Get the groups of Inferi to form wedges, force open the horde and cast the corpse-exploding curse on them."

Every Inferi was equipped with a gladius and shield. As well as a mail shirt to prevent them from being hacked into pieces from the beginning. The corpse-exploding curse was one of the few pure dark curses. It could only be used on the dead obviously. Though, with a bit of good spell work it could be delayed for ten minutes. More time wasn't needed, because the enemy had only a small Khalasar with two-thousand screamers. Probably an upstart Khal who wanted to prove himself with the slaughter of pacifists.

The screaming of the savages got louder as well as the trampling of hoofs, running in their direction. The enemy was roughly eight-hundred meters away from what Harry could see. Luckily, all of the Inferi now formed a perfect line in front of the small village.

Wedge beside Wedge formation strode forward with the command to kill as many of the Dothraki as possible before the curse took effect and blasted them apart. It was a good thing that the Dothraki fought with no discipline or strategy and that this group wasn't one of the bigger ones. Otherwise their own troops would be too few.

In this case it was sufficient and with the trap in place it couldn't go much wrong. On top of it the scouts they probably sent ahead only saw a defenceless village and now they there was a unexpected force to meet them.

While their troops marched towards the enemy and prepared for a clash Harry and his wives readied themselves for the warriors who would somehow break through, if at all. The air grew tense, but the typical dread before a battle was absent from Harry and his wives.

They had fought for so long that it was more of an anticipation coupled with cold and hard determination than anything else.

The next moment and a blink of an eye later the Inferi met the Dothraki inside the razor sharp grass field. The horses recoiled from the pain and fell over shortly, when the ones behind them crashed into them, pushing the bodies deeper into the sharp blades of grass. After that the Inferi were already attacking the downed warriors, who couldn't really fight while constantly being injured when they so much as made a step.

Harry watched on dispassionately while the Inferi made short work of all they encountered, pushing into the lines of the enemy in wedge formation resulted in much chaos in the ranks of the uncoordinated Dothraki horde.

Here and there an Inferi would fall due to being overwhelmed, but stand up shortly after. Not a single screamer arrived at their position, yet.

Every advantage was on their side. The Dothraki had no armour which made It incredible easy for their armoured Inferi, who could take much more damage than a normal human anyway. Together with the literal field-advantage it was more of a slaughter than a battle. Combined with the spells the group of five cast here or there the horde stood no chance. Curses like Sectumsempra, Expulso, Depulso, Diffindo, Bombarda as well as Reducto made short work of the savages.

Ten minutes were over faster than expected and so the Inferi exploded abruptly with the force of a Confrigo curse, killing everything in radius of two meters. Seeing that there were five hundred of such explosions it left not much standing.

The only survivors were the few odd screamers at the far back who no longer screamed a battle cry, but rather the word Maegi as they fled with their tale firmly tucked between their legs. The group didn't even need to use their mental link to coordinate their attacks or warn each other from danger.

"That was disappointing." commented Andromeda dryly as she put her unused weapon back at her side.

Bellatrix replied pouting, while sheathing her own weapons. "Yeah, but what can you expect from a band of savages without tactic, armour or anything else really." it was a big difference to the muggles they fought on earth. At least these had the technological advantage in form of jets, guns, explosives and so forth.

Summoning back the few arrows she used Narcissa remarked. "Well, we had every advantage that one could think of." it wasn't necessary to mention that the moment they would get living soldiers that spells affecting a wide area, be it transfiguration or other, couldn't be used anymore due to danger of friendly fire.

Harry's only words after they had returned the grass to normal and turned around were. "Let's go home." though just as he turned around he saw that pretty much all of the village stood there with open mouths, astonished expressions on their faces and wide eyes. Some with fear, others with gratitude and some even with awe in said eyes.

Harry's somewhat lame response was a simple wave of the hand in greeting in mute shook. Even after all this time he couldn't really work with crowds he was unprepared for.

The only one stepping forward was a heavyset, flat-nosed woman. Like all of these people she had black hair, copper skin, almond-shaped eyes as well as being more squat. She wore only a rag that looked repaired one time too many and her hair was cropped short. She looked about twenty years old, give or take a few years. The tongue in which she greeted them had a soft sing-song quality to it. Much sweeter than the harsh words the Dothraki exclaimed while being slaughtered. "Greetings. My name is Mirri Maz Duur and I thank you for saving us from the attack on our settlement."

Before Harry could answer Marcella beat him to it. "It was no Problem, but why didn't you defend yourself? Your numbers were nearly equal to them." she had expected at least some help from them. In the end it was probably better or she and her lovers couldn't have used their full repertoire.

Shaking her head Mirri answered with a sage like quality. "We Lharzeen are no martial people and the Great Shepherd preaches against violence in all its forms. He send you though to save us from this Dothraki raid."

"Right." commented Bellatrix sceptical and somewhat amused at the same time. Before she could form any scathing remark she received a mental message from Harry to be nice. Crossing her arms she didn't go further.

While Narcissa, Andromeda and Marcella snickered, having also gotten the message Harry ignored them and said. "That is good to know I suppose, but if you have no further need of us then we will be on our way." turning to leave he and prepared to apparate back up to the city.

A bit confused at the weird reactions from these people Mirri Maz Duur exclaimed before they could leave. "Wait!" running towards them which left her a bit winded together with all the running she did to get to the Temple of the Great Shepherd.

Stopping short Harry again turned and asked with a raised eye-brow. "Yes?" musing all the while in his head what the plump woman wanted.

A few short breaths later she continued. "I wanted to know where it is you are going." Mirri herself had no idea why she asked that right now, but something compelled her to speak, before she could've thought better of it. 'Nothing to do about it now.' she thought somewhat expectant.

A little surprised by the question it took Harry a while to answer. "Well, our plan is to travel further east to the Poison Sea and build a city there." in the end he saw no harm in informing the woman about their plans.

'It isn't as she could so anything about it' soothed Harry as he heard the mental complains of his wives.

Now even more confused Mirri replied. "Why would you do that? It lies in the Red Waste, where nothing grows and the water of the Poison Sea is undrinkable." it seemed very unreasonable to settle in a land so hostile to life.

Harry's own reply was cryptic. "We have our methods." it may have been tried to bring it across a bit more ominous but the message was anything but, though he didn't really thought he would see this woman again in his entire life.

Now her eyes narrowed slightly and she couldn't decide if she was amused at his attempt to evade mentioning magic to her or about his trying and failing to sound ominous. "You don't really expect me to fall for such a cheap evasion."

She went for amused with a slight smile on her face, arms crossed before her and an eyebrow up as if to challenge him to try again. "I know you mean Magic." pointing behind her where the whole village still stood she went on. "Practically everybody here knows you are Maegi."

In hindsight it was quiet obvious that all of them couldn't have seen anything. Crossing her own arms Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and asked with a threatening undertone. "Yeah?! And what are you going to do about it?" thinking these people would look down on the so called Maegi just like the Dothraki apparently do. The eldest Black appeared calm, but was prepared to unleash her inner fury, if necessary.

Shaking her head the plump priestess of the Great Shepard answered. "Nothing. I myself am somewhat proficient at Magic, but I know that I couldn't even cast a single spell before you do."

Mirri Maz Duur wouldn't risk doing so. Not after she saw getting a horde of two-thousand Dothraki getting annihilated by magic the like she herself could only dream of having. "So you want to use your Magic to survive in the Red Waste." she pressed on, having never seen Maegi of this power before. She herself could only imagine what these five wanted to do there. The predatory and animalistic features of them didn't bothered her in the slightest. It only served to heightened her excitement.

Sighing in resignation at evading the subject Andromeda answered. "Yes, we plan to do just that. Why? Do you want to come with us?" from the amount of questions this woman seemed to have it seemed probable. It would make no difference.

'We certainly have enough space to accommodate one more person.' she mused in her mind.

"That sounds tempting, but I hoped that you would be open to the idea of this whole village and maybe more joining you. That way we maybe have a chance at escaping the constant raids from the Dothraki" Mirri said as calm as the ocean before a storm.

'I have no idea why I even said that. Only that it somehow came out of my mouth and seemed right without my own violation.' the lamb-woman thought.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry answered. "Why not? We have enough space to house more than hundred times the number of this village." seeing the somewhat dumbfounded look on Mirri's face Harry asked cheekily "So do you want to move in immediately?"

This only got him a hit on the head from Marcella who exclaimed. "Idiot, we have no room for animals." huffing she half mock-glared at him and half suppressed her laughter at his kicked puppy expression.

"Right, sorry." The raven-haired wizard agreed sheepishly scratching himself at the back of his head. "You and the people of this village can take as long as you like packing and then travelling to the Poison Sea. We ourselves will arrive probably in another moons turn."

Mirri Maz Duur could only nod hear head in reply. Never in her life had she seen such strange people. 'Though the armour of them alone indicates wealth the likes none of my people have ever seen.' she mused.

Before she could give a verbal reply the group was already in motion, turning on their heel all five of them disappeared with an nearly non-audible pop. Left alone Mirri Maz Duur walked back to the crowd and said towards one of her fellow healers in the service of the Great Shepherd. "Tell everyone that they are to prepare the sheep, other livestock and themselves for travel."

The only question she got from the young woman was. "Where are we going?" more wasn't necessary to ask, seeing that Mirri never steered their village wrong so far for as long as she was with them. The young healer had full confidence in her.

Looking the girl directly into her almond-shaped eyes Mirri replied with utter certainty and confidence. "To a better future." while pointing in the direction of the Poison Sea.

As she looked in the sky she could swear the cloud over them was moving too in that direction. As Mirri gazed further at the fluffy mass she thought she caught a glimpse of stone in it, but dismissed it as a trick her eyes played on her. As everyone prepared for a journey she couldn't help but fell giddy in the prospect of what was to come. Though it told one much about the Dothraki if a whole village and more was willing to travel through a land hostile against life to escape them.


	6. Reactions

Steffon Baratheon hated Volantis with a fury he never thought himself capable of, even though the Motto of House Baratheon is Ours is the Fury.

It weren't the many slaves that outnumbered the freeman nearly five to one or the foreign food his stomach didn't agree with or even several attempts to buy his wife from him. The first one to try got his face rearranged by him, but when it didn't stop Steffon just ignored it mostly.

Speaking of his wife he couldn't say she was happy either, having left behind their sons. She naturally worried about them like all mothers do.

In the Lord of Storms End's opinion Robert could look after himself, even that his son was much too promiscuous and drank too much from what Jon Arryn wrote in his letters. Not behaviour befitting a future Lord of Storms End.

Stannis, well Steffon never spent much time with his second son, preferring more to try and shape Robert into a passable heir. Only ever giving the explanation of duty to him.

Renly was only a babe and so Cassana worried about him the most obviously.

Nothing could have prevented Steffon from going on this doomed journey, though. When the King of the Seven Kingdoms wants you to do something you do it or face his wrath.

'I wouldn't put it past Aerys to try and burn me alive had I not accepted this foolish quest. Friends or not.' he demurred.

In recent years the already erratic behaviour of his cousin grew by the day, making it more and more difficult to see the friend he once was. He saw traitors everywhere. It mattered not if it was impossible for the stable boy to poison the food of Aerys or that afterwards no trace of poison was found in it. The boy was burned regardless and no one present at court of the city smelling of shit did anything to stop it in fear of being next as the mad laughter of King Scab echoed through the halls of the Red Keep.

'The smell of King's Landing is more honest than the view it offers.' Steffon thought with a grimace.

The only location where the blood of old Valyria was strongest apart from the Targaryens was Volantis. The problem was that none of the nobles behind the Black Walls would allow them entrance and without that this quest would be a fruitless endeavour. So they had to wait, which was just as fruitless, only as they pleaded in stead of the Targaryens were they allowed entrance.

'Stupid proud inbred Valyrians. All of them can go to hell for all I care.' were the angry musings of Steffon, knowing that they only wanted to have the Targaryens bow and scrap before them after they didn't helped the Volantene in their own hunger for more power and land in the past.

When it was no Targaryen then a representative from them would have to do instead. The so called Old Blood of Valyria, thinking they were Royalty, but they were only descendants of footsoldiers, who grasped the power after the Freehold fell.

Even then entrance was only granted more for their amusement than a honest desire to form a sort of bond with the Seven Kingdoms. All of these nobles were too proud, sitting on accomplishments long past. While one half of them offered kind words, it came nothing of it in every case. The only thing exchanged were veiled insults.

The other half of them was more open in their attempts to humiliate them. One way or the other, after a month of travelling to Volantis and nearly a whole year of grovelling and begging for audiences Steffon Baratheon had enough. His pride could only take so much, even with the threat of Death hanging over him.

All this was reminisced as Steffon Baratheon lay in his bed, while letting his wife treat his bruised rips and face. He groaned as she put too much pressure on his face while applying a smelly cream. "Gods woman be a little more gentle."

"Don't complain so much or you can treat yourself." she retorted and muttered under her breath that he should try to birth a child and compare it to his woes he experienced at the moment.

The threat worked and he shut up while she send him a smug smile. He was the tough Lord of Storms End, hardened battle commander and Lord Paramour of the Stormlands, but in private he was just a big softy.

"Besides it is your own fault. What were you thinking to simply march up to these four woman and practically demand that the blonde of them is to marry Prince Rhaegar." she went on and ignored his attempts to explain. "Or were you thinking at all. I doubt it, with how much ale you had in the tavern."

"I thought that the blonde woman looked close enough to a Targaryen and would be delighted to marry a prince." he admitted while muttering under his breath that they could've brought the message across a bit less hard.

Now Cassana laughed out loud. Amused she responded once her laughter was under control somewhat. "Really? And you also thought she would believe you. A man she never met or spoke with, in a tavern for common folk and sailors. The poor woman probably thought you were in your cups. Besides you also have seen the look she and her companions sent the raven-haired man that came to their table after we left."

Once he nodded she went on. "That was a look of women madly in love. She would do pretty much anything for him. Your proposal stood no chance. As evident on your face and ribs." with that she was finished speaking and also spread the ointment on his bruised face, while poking him in the side for good measure. Cassana had to admit that the way the women dealt with her husband was quiet funny and impressive at the same time.

"Ok, maybe I was in my cups." Steffon admitted sheepishly while letting his head fall back into the pillow and give a defeated sigh. "I suppose we have no choice, but to admit this was a quest doomed for failure and make our way back." it was bitter to admit that. The options were limited though. Aerys was specific that the bride to be had to be of Valyrian decent.

'Maybe we could get one in Lys.' clearing his thoughts with a mental shake of the head he thought better of it.

Something like that would be discovered almost immediately. At the posture and behaviour alone. A bed-slave stays a bed-slave no matter how many silk-dresses you put her in.

'Aerys wrath would probably be greater, if I try and sell him a bed-slave as a highborn Valyrian noble than coming empty handed.' At that he thought about how he could get the message of the refusal across as gently as possible. Most were not very tactful, his last try least of all.

"Cheer up. It wasn't a total loss. You found this delightful jester." Cassana said trying to cheer her husband up a bit despite the pit in her stomach telling her that they needed a good amount of luck to escape Aerys madness.

The way his wife tried to lift his spirits caused a small smile on his lips to break out. Through years of marriage he knew she was just as worried as he himself. So, he pushed himself up despite wincing in pain and captured his brown-haired and blue-eyed wife's lips in a kiss. He knew that he probably looked after one skirt too many, but at least he never chased them and always returned to his wonderful wife.

Breaking the kiss he gave her a grin, saying. "You're right. Mayhaps he can teach even Stannis how to laugh."

She too smiled at him and agreed. "Mayhaps." King Aerys, Prince Rhaegar and their quest was forgotten for the moment as she lay besides her husband with his right arm around her waist. While sleep claimed them as the moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the coloured glass in a mesmerizing show of lights Lord and Lady Baratheon had at least hope for a better future.

* * *

Magic is back!

After all the decades, centuries even that this force of nature was absent in the world it finally returned. On top of it all Marwyn, Archmaester of the Citadel all matters regarding the higher mysteries and otherwise mockingly called derogatory names by his so called colleagues, because of his preferred area of study, was witnessing this monumental event.

How did he know that it was the case? Simple, a glass-candle of old Valyria was burning merrily in front of him on his desk in the middle of the night. Illuminating his personal chambers and face in an eerie light of black and green colours.

His mask and rod made from Valyrian steel lay on the ground where he dropped them in his shock at succeeding in his task of lighting the candle. Only his ring remained on his hand, obviously.

It was just earlier in the day that he was given the position of Archmaester and the customary objects coming with it. Despite feeling accomplished some of the other Maesters suggested tauntingly that he should stand vigil at his glass-candle again to see if it now responded. He wanted to do that anyway, though the forty year old man could do without the comments.

While all others would only stand in the dark room during their initiation and do nothing to try and light the candle he himself had studied enough of the lore behind them and knew it took spells to do so. That brought him back to the sudden situation he found himself in. After getting himself somewhat under control he wracked his sleep deprived brain for what came next.

'Ah right. The burning of the flowers and grass.' he thought as he rummaged around in the pack sitting on a stool in a corner of the room. Shortly after his hand took out the Dragon's Breath, Blood Bloom and the Ghost grass. The last one was a hassle to obtain as well as to preserve for this specific task when one didn't know when it would come to pass. It was necessary to grant him visions. It could be done without it, though he wasn't arrogant enough to presume he was proficient enough to do so.

The plants now burned in a bowl near the candle incinerated by said object's green and black fire. After calming and centering himself he took deep breaths from the smoke that billowed into the stale air of the room. The shapes twisted, turned and twisted again so that he had to force himself to look at the candle and not be enthralled by the figures conjured by either his mind or magic he wasn't sure which was responsible at the moment.

After some time it seemed as if the flames sucked him into them, caressing him with their tongues of fire, embracing him almost in the fashion of a lover. It showed him pictures of things he couldn't quiet understand.

Pictures of five people. Four women and a single man. All the same kind of beautiful as the Dragonlords of old Valyria, even if in a different fashion. Displays of magical powers the likes not seen in millennia as well as a struggle. The pictures flew by too fast to make any kind of sense of them.

The next moment he was in his room again with the very important distinction that he was outside of his body.

First it showed him again the five people in the Citadel, raiding it of its contents, but not.

Then a tug pulled him first gently in the eastern direction. The tug grew stronger and fiercer, until it was a violent pull. Tearing him out of his office and the citadel. Across Dorne and the Narrow Sea.

'Volantis too' Marwyn mused as he let himself pulled along over the old city. Next he was yanked northwards up the river Rhyone into the lands of the Sorrows.

'Where is the fabled mist?' he looked around perplexed, but the most curious was a gigantic crater in the ground near the river. Before he could contemplate it further he was pulled eastwards again.

This time it took much longer, but finally he arrived at the Red Waste near the Bone Mountains and Poison Sea. He knew his geography, having a few links in the subject. Just as he grew a little frustrated the breath to do so was taken away from him. Not from an outside force, but from shock.

There hanging in the air was a city, that seemed to be made out of white marble with gold inlaid and other colours present in pictures on its walls, seemingly carved out of a single mountain with no indication of fissures in every wall. Slowly the city descended into the water of the Poison Sea. Now only connected through a single bridge of a width were four wagons could be pulled abreast to the mainland.

The next moment the city stood still in its place, but the environment around it had changed. Green now dominated the landscape instead of the previous red. Plants of all kinds and many he had never seen before were grown here. Rivers containing water of an unearthly purity made their way from the big lake and into the land.

Dragons and other mystical beast roamed the sky, water and earth. There were even winged horses. Though as suddenly as it came it was gone again, leaving him alone in his office one more.

The only indication it wasn't a fever dream was the candle burning still on his desk. After awhile it too flickered out. Left without a light source he went to light a ordinary candle. Just as he wanted to do so the sun shone through the window in her matutinal glory of dawn.

"How long have I been awake staring in this candle?" Marwyn asked himself, not expecting an answer.

'One thing is assured. No Maester is to be informed about this. All they would do is try to deny it ever happened and lock the candles away forever.' he demurred while tapping with his left forefinger on his wooden desk.

He knew that all Maesters, expect himself, even the ones with Valyrian Steel links thought nothing of magic, believing it dead. Well, it only would work to his advantage.

After a good rest plans had to be made of what to do with this new information. 'A journey towards Essos sounds like a promising idea. The Red Waste is said to be beautiful this time of the year.'

Marwyn laughed out loud, causing the birds on his windowsill to scatter and the Acolytes outside of his room to shake their heads and mutter under their breaths about crazy men obsessed with matters long since passed.

It wasn't as if Marwyn cared the only thing this night changed was that his plans to travel were accelerated. No one at the Citadel would miss him if he was honest with himself. The feeling was mutual. All most Maesters ever did was memorize things and facts from books. Seldom someone invented something new with the obtained knowledge.

Casting aside his negative thoughts quickly he made preparations to travel. Nothing at that day could keep the smile of his face, the spring from his step or the song out of his heart.

* * *

In the Red Keep in the dead of the night it was silent. None were out and about at this hour expect a few sleepy and useless guards.

'Though to be fair at day it isn't much livelier.' A figure in the shadows thought with a silent, tittering chuckle. No sound escaped his feet nor his long robes as he glided across the hallway to a previous set up meeting place. The figure knew all tunnels, passageways and secret places the Red Keep had to offer. It made moving from place to place much easier and not to mention faster.

'I wonder what my little birds will tell me that is of such importance as to rouse me out of my sleep at this dreadful hour.' the plump figure wondered. As he stepped out of the shadows they revealed a bald man who looked effeminate. His flamboyant robes were very comfortable and easy to move in, as were his soundless slippers.

His name was Varys or The Spider as some might call him. Spinning his web and catching interesting things with it. Once arrived this little bird sung a song that chilled him to the bone while at the same time setting the rage inside him aflame.

Nothing showed on his face that gave any indication to his anger. His control wasn't allowed to slip, not even in the presence of his little birds. The song sung to him told him of the strengthening of magic. He knew that others said it was gone from the world much like the dragons, but Varys knew that to be untrue.

After all magic took an important part from him. Even after it was said to be gone from this world, he believed in it. But also hated it for what it had done to him. He still heard that voice in his nightmares from time to time. Still, fresh in his mind even after all these years. All the things he had to do to survive. Selling his body, steal and in dire situations even beg. Only the will to spite the Mage who took his manhood gave him the reason to live at that time.

The little bird told him about how Maester, now Archmeaster, Marwyn was able to light a glass-candle and apparently invoked a ritual of some kind. After this he stared for hours on end in the light the candle threw into the room, sitting perfectly still until morning. Followed by an triumphant laughter or insane cackle.

Varys wasn't sure which description to choose. It painted a disturbing picture, together with all the weird news her heard from Lys, his birthplace. Outrageous tales of woman and a few men of all shapes and sizes, but mostly beautiful ones, it was Lys after all, were becoming suddenly breathtakingly beautiful.

Other news like that Steffon Baratheon and his wife survived a sudden Storm that appeared in Shipbreaker bay, nearly smashing their ship against the rocks, were tame by comparison. Varys heard that on his way to King's Landing shortly before he was made master of whispers.

The spider previously had not thought much of the rumours. Simply a late blooming or some such. It seemed though that other forces were at work.

One thing was assured in all of this. King Aerys was to never be informed of this. The Mad King would cast the realm in danger with only the slightest indication that Dragons could roam the skies once more.

'He would dedicate all resources to the single purpose of letting the dragons re-emerge.' The spider fretted as he wrung his hands in worry and thought. If Aerys had dragons at his disposal the whole realm, if not more would burn down to ashes. The King was dangerous enough as it is with his pyromancers and wildfire.

'No one is to know of this!' he again resolved to himself. 'Not that anyone at court would believe it anyway, except Aerys in his madness that is.' the former mummer mused as he dismissed his little bird of its service.

The notion of informing prince Rhaegar or Queen Rhaella was entertained briefly, but discarded just as quickly. No, a secret was best kept when as little people knew about it as possible. After all secrets were worth more than gold or gems. With giving it away freely it was like someone would hand out gold dragons to a beggar.

Not to mention that the queen or prince could talk about it with others or the conversation could be overheard. 'The walls have eyes and ears in the Red Keep after all. I should know it.' His little birds were in position to talk about secrets. Not without their tongues.

The Spider would only reveal a secret at the right time, price or if the situation called for it. At the moment he had Aerys' ear, which was ever so helpful at disposing of enemy spies. Feeding the Kings paranoia and subtly directing him in a direction where there were enemies. Not always the kings enemies, but enemies nonetheless, was easy enough for someone of his skill.

It also let him stay in the Kings good graces. All for the good of the realm, of course. For the moment he could only wait and spin his web further with the crowns gold, hoping for more information to come to him.

* * *

It was night time in Volantis and like always fires were lit in the temple of R'hllor to pray that dawn would come again. Worshippers from all around the city visited the temple and paid their tributes.

What few people noticed was the absence of a woman with copper hair, fair unblemished skin and red eyes. One of the few to do so was Benerro, the High priest of this particular temple of the Lord of Light.

He, like all of the permanent residents of the temple, wondered about their visitor. He knew something was different about her. Maybe, it was because she was favoured by the Lord of Light or something else entirely. None the less it spoke to him to treat this woman with respect. Respect for her power and faith in R'hllor.

Said person was in her private quarters staring into the flames in the hopes of a sign. Her name was Melisandre of Asshai, Lot Seven or Melony in her past live before she was sold to the Temple of the Lord of Light and made into one of his subjects. She was also called the Red Woman.

At the moment she was both elated and determined. The reason for her elation was that it seemed as that magic was on the rise again. Strengthening her powers like she never felt before. The determination was born out of the desire to find the reason behind it. The fires aided their faithful servant like always. Showing her visions and glimpses of things important to what she searched.

The fires showed her pictures of a jungle covered in shadows. Not the inviting and embracing shadows of her flames, but malevolent ones. Ones that seemed to suck the light even out of the stars in the sky. Next came images of five figures in the same sky made out of the light of stars, shining brighter and brighter until the shadows were pushed back. What came after was more mundane. It was a simple grey rat with a candle searching to be something more and arriving in... Volantis? Here of all places?

Then the view shifted and showed the world from above, showing her flames coming out of the east near the Poison Sea, washing over Essos like an Inferno. The Fire storm cleansing and consuming all that stood in its path, reshaping the world like a potter would do with his creations, for the better.

The next moment she opened her eyes and was back in her room with the dimmed and finally extinguished fire. She tried to concentrate on the five people, but all her efforts to divine it out were blocked out, something which happened never before.

Shortly after she opened her eyes and wanted to begin contemplating the visions and things she was shown, something entered the temple. Something of great power. Hurriedly she made her way through the corridors that illuminated her face with the countless fires burning on the way.

In her tunnel vision Melisandre didn't saw the people going out of her way. Either out of respect or to evade a collision. It didn't enter her mind, because it was unimportant. What was of importance was to find the source of this power and feeling. The ruby in her choker seemed to glow and burn brighter the nearer she got.

She arrived at the great Hall of the temple where the prayers of the High Priest were heard all across the room. His voice which could be described as soft carried high and well across the room to every ear. Expect her own. Totally focussed on finding the source of this intoxicating feeling and letting the ruby guide her towards it.

After a short time the feeling got stronger and stronger, but as she arrived at a point in the middle of the masses it began to leave her. 'No, I can't lose it now!' she thought with fiery resolve and looked around frantically for a trace.

Again the ruby on her snugly fitting choker pulled her in a direction, outside of the temple. Through the doors of the massive temple that looked in the night like a gigantic bonfire, though only illuminated from the flames within and outside.

Down the road on a direct route to the western part of the city and to the harbour. The longer she walked the further away she got from the hot and humid air from the eastern part of Volantis. It was night and so it was colder as in the day. Not by much, though. The shimmers in the air that gave Volantis a dreamlike quality in the daylight too were absent in the darkness of night.

'R'hllor will guide me!' she thought with absolute certainty, letting his light show her the way. Once arrived at the harbour she followed the pull towards the water, where one could walk inside and take a swim. Which was quite popular given the climate. Shaking her head to banish these stray thoughts Melisandre hastened her steps.

Upon turning around the last corner where suddenly shadows appeared out of nowhere. Just as she herself wanted to round the corner something gripped her at her left arm from behind her. In her single minded pursuit she hadn't noticed that she now was in the shadier parts of the city, where woman like her were seen as prey for thieves and rapists.

Whipping around with the momentum from the pull at her arm she conjured flames at her right hand. Intent to burn the one responsible for holding her back from the source of this marvellous and exhilarating feeling to cinders. Before she could do that the hand holding her arm at the elbow let loose.

She turned around with a rare look of fury on her face. Her control slipping at being denied something important she desired at the moment.

A man's voice behind her squealed and just as she had her body fully turned towards the offender, he was already with the back towards her, running away.

Reigning in her temper she let him escape and again hastened and ran around the corner, the ruby letting her know it wasn't completely gone. Though, when she looked out of the water it was calm and five people were just diving into the water and out of sight.

Touching her ruby she prayed again to the Lord of Light. 'Please, show it to me.' she didn't knew what she prayed for. Only that it somehow seemed to have something to do with the five people whose bodies just were swallowed by the waves.

Before she could take steps herself into the cold water herself, something bubbled up. Small shadows grew to enormous proportions. Changing from a human silhouette to a more beastly one. Wings unfurling, claws instead of hands and feet, together with horns sprouting from the head. She scarcely could believe her own eyes.

In front of her, with their now scaled backs towards her, burst out from the surface of the ocean five dragons of a blue colour she couldn't quite make out in the weak light of the moon. With mighty flaps of their wings the magnificent beasts swung themselves out of the water and into the sky.

'Dragons!' she marvelled petrified at the still swinging sea and the now far away forms of the dragons. Melisandre heard them roar in the distance as what only could be described as joy of being free and flying in the skies. The Red priestess had no idea how long she stood there looking for the long gone forms and contemplating what exactly happened.

Where this the five forms she saw in the flames? How could humans transform into dragons? She saw the shadows underwater change shape, assuming the one of said dragons. The most important though was if she should follow.

'I have little to no chance at pursuing them. By boat or by land dragons are by far faster than any other transportation known. They would've to stay long at one place!' She was now again back on the road towards the temple. Like Melisandre did as she walked out all other people around her were ignored in favour of her thoughts.

In the end there wasn't much to do expect look further into the flames and search for answers that her Lord would surely provide. Back in the temple the daily ceremony was finished and the masses were dispersing back where they came from. Out of the holy place and back into the city to sleep. She made haste herself.

Once back in her personal chambers a quick fireball had the fire in the brazier going.

"Oh, Lord of Light show your loyal servant what is required from her." she intoned in Valyrian. In the privacy of her room was no theatrically performance needed like with the public displays. Not that she wanted to waste time just now.

Like always the flames showed her ever faithful what she needed to see. It was what she needed not what she personally wanted right now. Rather than waiting the priestess of R'hllor wanted to follow after the five persons/dragons. Shaking her head she banished those things out of her mind. She rather concentrated on her faith thinking. 'The Lord never steered me wrong so I will have to wait.'

Despite her resolve she yearned to be near these five figures. From which she was sure they had an important role to play. Her visions having shown her that it would come true.

However, she would have to be patient, something she was and could certainly afford. The flames having shown her that they would return. Even then she wouldn't join them. Only after the grey rat arrived would she travel with him or her north to the Sorrows. What exactly awaited her there she wasn't sure, but apparently it was nothing dangerous.

So, Melisandre waited and prepared for her departure. Packing her meagre possessions into a small bag for travel. After a few days she felt the presence again, but was prepared to let it go again as well, which it did only an hour later in the northern direction.

She herself had to wait two weeks for the grey rat to arrive. At the day when she was certain would be the day of the rats arrival she made her way to bid farewell to the high priest.

Melisandre found him at the altar just getting ready for the day. Like all priest worshipping R'hllor he was awake early, rising together with the glorious sun. The daily proof that R'hllor was real and blessing them with his light each day anew.

"Good morrow to you high priest." she greeted the middle-aged years old man. His face had wrinkles in it and looked more like leather from all the time in this climate and heat.

"A good morrow to you too Melisandre." he greeted right back respectfully but with a smile on his kind face. "What can I do for you at this new dawn gifted to us by our Lord?"

She answered with her typical mysterious smile with just enough friendliness. "Nothing." shaking her head. "I just wanted to inform you of my departure. The Lord has need of me elsewhere." she explained as she saw him look at her bag that was swung over her shoulder.

Understanding bloomed in his eyes and he responded just as warm as a fire cackling merrily in a fireplace, heating people in winter. "Then I can only wish you good luck and may the Lord protect you on your travels." with a murmured prayer to the Lord of Light Benerro sent her on the way.

Inclining her head in thanks the copper-haired woman answered in kind. "And may the Lord shine his light over you as well." with that she turned around and left to exit the temple which was her home for a few short months.

Her destination was the harbour, looking for ships from Westeros. It was fortunate that she spoke the Common Tongue proficiently. She again walked past the spot where she saw the dragons coming out of the ocean. It had become a kind of a ritual for her to go there and contemplate.

Once arrived at the harbour she walked to the part where foreign ships had to dock and pay their toll to be allowed inside the city. Melisandre waited at a high point where she could observe most if not every ship coming from the western continent.

After half an hour she saw a figure clad in grey robes that looked like forty years old. A child compared to herself. He had a chain around his neck, curiously enough a few were made out of Valyrian Steel. The man possessed a thick neck and strong jaw. He was short in height and had enormous hands which held a travel bag much like her own. His hair seemed to be in the beginning of greying and coming also out of his nose and ears. She noticed that he wasn't used to the heat as easily seen by the large amount of sweat on his brow and face. The dark spots on his robe were indicating the same.

Head held high with confidence drawn from countless years of life she made her way through the masses of the harbour and approached the wildly around looking man. Eyes wide and taking everything in what caught his interest for however brief It was.

"Good day. You look lost, how can I help you?" she asked and seemed startle him out of his search for whatever he looked.

His eyes landed on her and he began assessing her, not in a perverted way like most men were prone to do once they saw her. His held wariness in them and curiosity. "Maybe, you can." after a bit more thought just what he should tell this woman who appeared entirely too conveniently. "I am in need for shelter and in search for information." as an afterthought he added. "Though I doubt you can give me the answers I seek."

Unruffled about dismissing her ability to be of use, if it was because he doubted her knowledge or because she was a woman Melisandre didn't know and didn't care.

She answered. "There are many taverns near the harbour for all the sailors and merchants that arrive everyday." turning away and throwing a short glance his way she walked away, forcing him to follow as the ruby-eyed woman continued. "Concerning your questions, ask and I will answer to the best of my ability."

A bit annoyed that he had to follow the red woman Marwyn did so nonetheless. "My fist question would be if you know a sailor or sellsail who would be willing to make the journey into the sorrows." Marwyn knew that literally nobody would be willing to sail there. He already had resolved to make the trip along the river with a bought horse. He asked more out of the reason to order his thoughts.

With a quick flick of her hand she threw a few strands of hair back over her shoulder and responded in her exotic and enchanting voice. "No, as you surely already know there is no one willing to sail there. Regardless of how much gold you promise them." she shot him a bemused look but let him think on his questions, for now. They couldn't waste too much time though. "Well no one expect the people afflicted with Greyscale that is, but these just wander into the Sorrows of their own after they get thrown out of their homes."

His eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion, but relaxed as he thought about it. 'It is common knowledge after all that no one is going there willingly.' after a few minutes of walking in silence he asked another question. "Are you a traveller as well?" pointing at her own bag slung over her shoulder.

Again with her mysterious and, if his eyes didn't betray him, condescending smile she answered. "Yes, I am." Nothing more was to be said on the subject. In hindsight Marwyn cursed himself for his idiocy. Any acolyte could've pointed that fact out.

Shaking his head he asked a question that made more sense. "Where is it your journey will end, if you mind me asking and are you travelling alone? The roads aren't save for a woman such as yourself to travel without aid." with her figure she was a magnet for rapists and the like.

Still amused she again answered in the same manner. "No, I am not alone in my travels and my destination is the same as yours!"

Now equally amused he said with a raised brow. "Really. You don't know me and want to travel together. Why?" he could be after all one of said rapists, slaver or the seven know what else. So it wasn't the best of moves to do such a thing. Detrimental to ones health more likely.

Now more serious than before she guided them to a stable with two horses saddled and ready to go. "I know what you're looking for." she said with such certainty that it was difficult to disagree and dare he say even seemed wrong and foolish to do.

Despite that no one ever said Marwyn wasn't foolish. His colleagues at the citadel certainly seemed to think so. The one advantage was that not one would miss him while he was away. "And what is it I am searching for?" he asked. However, it looked like she was prepared for a companion if the second horse was any indication.

Like the last time she answered with utter conviction. "Magic." as she attached her bag to the saddle of the horse with the rest of necessities like blankets, water skins and provision. Seeing that he stared at her with an open mouth and eyes wide in shock. She didn't know If it was because she was correct or something else. Like before it was of no consequence.

"You search for five figures, whom you believe to be located in the Sorrows and capable of great magic." seeing it changed nothing in his expression she waited.

He only nodded and said with a touch of awe and suspicion in his voice. "How do you know that?" he had only learned that through the glass-candle. Did that mean she had one, too? Showed it her the same things, but then why had it shown her himself? Question upon question piled up in his mind like Elephant dung in this city did.

Now saddling up on the paint of black and white colour she made herself as comfortable as possible in the typical fashion a woman rode a horse. "The Lord of Light showed me your arrival and that we have the same destination with differing goals to achieve." hers was to find the five figures and find out what their part to play was.

Marwyn himself gave a somewhat resigned sigh and saddle up on his own mount. A dun-coloured one. Like hers it seemed to be gentle enough. He hadn't ridden much in his life and was therefore grateful for it not to have a fighting-match with his mount. "Then lets go. My name is Marwyn by the way. And yours is?" he guessed it was better this way. It didn't cost him as much time and his companion seemed at least interesting. Not a dull giggling lady or idiotic brute of a man like so often encountered in Westeros.

"Melisandre!" the name send shivers down his spine with how she said it. Her exotic and mysterious accent working in her favour. If it was good or bad Marwyn couldn't say for sure. In the moment he went with intriguing. With that the pair made their way out of the old city of slavers and upwards along the river Rhyone on a boat towards Selhorys.

It took five days for the ship they booked to reach Selhorys, the last destination all boats would travel in the northern direction on this river. From there on their mounts had to be used. It took two weeks for them to reach their destination.

"I wonder where all the mist has gone to?" mused Melisandre as she looked around. Maybe it had something to do with the five people?

'Could they have lifted the curse?' she asked herself as she looked upon the much too neat looking city from afar.

Marwyn looked at his latest travel companion. After the little more than twenty days he had with the gorgeous lady the Archmaester still had no clue what her motive was. In the end he put it in the large category named as unsolvable female behaviour.

Looking around, he said a little wary. "And I wonder when we will see some of the fabled Stonemen." Just because the mist isn't there anymore doesn't mean that the afflicted are no longer there. Having seen some of the people with the disease making their way north along the river, walking.

Shrugging her shoulders unconcerned Melisandre replied with a small seemingly mocking smile. "They are gone. Gone just like the mist." it was more of a statement than anything else. Confident that all these plagued souls were now in the arms of R'hllor.

A laugh brought her out of her reverie. Now a mocking smile was thrown her way. Her companion pointed towards the city that now again was cloaked in fog, but not further than a few meters from the gates. "Sure that the mist is gone?" his mocking drawl was too much in hindsight. The Archmaester knew that woman was dangerous, but he always was someone who took more delight of seeing others wrong than he should.

Before she could answer a loud rumble erupted from the very earth, letting it shake and quake as if a horde of giants was walking over it. The horses neighed. Yet a firm handling and both mounts were calm again. A short time later they got nearer to the city. The mist obscured the view and let nothing escape. However just as they entered the fog themselves shortly, only maybe five meters, a big wall of stone blocked their path.

"Lets ride along the wall, there has to be an entrance along it." proposed the middle-aged man. Through the mist he barely saw Melisandre nod her head and spur her horse left to walk along the wall in search for a gate or opening. The time ticked by and Marwyn grew restless. He locked at the Red Woman and like always nothing seemed to trouble her. He wasn't sure if It was a mask or the simply truth.

A look at the wall revealed that it was now slightly curved. With getting thinner the at the bottom and wider at the top. 'That doesn't look like a very good wall.' Marwyn pondered, though just then he looked at the bottom of the wall and saw a long fissure like hole in the ground. "I don't think this is a wall!" he exclaimed.

Melisandre stopped and turned her head around to him. He pointed towards the line that seemed to be carved into the rock and inspected it curiously. A gasp escaped her lips and she looked up. "Impossible." she muttered under her breath in awe.

"What? What is impossible?" Marwyn asked once again annoyed. He hated to waste time and not knowing things. With Melisandre and her personality it seemed he did just that constantly. Not to mention the prophecy she said to him that she believed in. His own view on the topic wasn't favourable so he kept his mouth shut.

"It seems as if the city is lifted up into the sky!" stated Melisandre still looking up from the back of her horse. While Marwyn now doing the same.

"Then we have nothing much to do here." commented Marwyn as he looked upwards in amazement once again after they trotted out of the mist. His companion didn't answer, but seemed to be in some kind of trance or blissful state so he dismounted and sat himself on the ground, staring once again upwards, mesmerized.

Melisandre was soon doing the same. When he left the citadel Marwyn wasn't sure what he would find. Though it seemed to come true what the glass-candle had shown him. There before them after few hours of waiting and a meal later was now a gigantic crater much like the one he saw in the fire of the candle.

"What do we do now?" inquired Marwyn once the city seemed to moved eastwards and more importantly across the river to a location they couldn't follow without crossing it themselves. Something not possible without a boat. The Rhyone was much too wide for swimming across. Not to mention that the horses would have to be left behind.

"We follow it. What else?" she answered with her typical superior attitude.

At that Marwyn looked at her incredulously and said with a disbelieving stare. "You do know we have no boat to cross the river. Swimming too is no option, with the currents and distance we would have to overcome."

Melisandre only sniffed at Marwyn disdainfully and responded with a hard cold stare of her own. "You do underestimate my power. When a whole city can be lifted into the air then two horses with riders atop shouldn't be too difficult." That it was only possible for her in recent times was left unsaid. Since the five dragons and re-emergence of magic the red woman experimented with spells previously impossible for her to do. Spells she learned from the Aeromancers of Asshai, who manipulated the wind element instead of fire.

"Saddle up and follow me." the woman commanded in a voice that left no room for argument. Shortly after she trotted on her horse towards the waters of the Rhyone. Marwyn behind her. Two quick spells were uttered as the cold and wet element came nearer and nearer.

"What did you do?" Marwyn asked curiously, as always when it had something to do with magic. 'Though the woman never answers any of my questions in a direct manner.' looking after the city that was behind the clouds he mused. 'At least now I have irrefutable proof that magic exists.'

"I made us, our horses and load light as a feather." she answered and shortly after both horse and rider were standing atop the water as if it was ordinary ground.

"Make haste!" she commanded. It was taxing to use magic in new ways she was unaccustomed to. 'I will have to train more.' she thought somewhat peeved. Both at the fact that she had to do so at her age and at her apparent weakness. Though, when she thought about what things she could learn with the five figures it soon was gone and replaced with the same giddy feeling in her body.

'It is fortunate that R'hllor guides me or we would inevitably lose the castle in the clouds.' like always she touched her ruby to reassure her. There was nothing to worry about, the jewel still pulled her after the city, dutifully.

'Magic will never lose its wonder to me.' Marwyn marvelled at the fact that he and his companion were literally walking on water.

It took them something around twenty minutes to cross the gigantic river, that when one stood in the middle stretched from horizon to horizon. Once across Melisandre nearly gave in the urge to slump in the saddle, but refused to show weakness in front of someone.

"Lets make camp and resume our chase in the morrow." she half proposed and half commanded while controlling her breathing to come out as normal. Only indication being her slightly larger breaths.

Marwyn only nodded his consent, dismounted to help put up the tent for two people and looked around for a little firewood Melisandre would later ignite. It was like most times a quiet affair with the two of them eating their meal in silence and then going to sleep in their sleeping bags.

The rest of the nearly year long travel was done in much the same manner.

They followed the city as good as Melisandre could guide them, stopped to restock food at every other little village they encountered and were mindful of Dothraki hordes in the area. Though, due to avoiding the larger paths and roads none were encountered.

Nearly a full year had passed and Marwyn was sure they were near, not that he ever mentioned that, his vision or glass-candle to Melisandre. Not trusting the woman completely. It took only so long because the city flew only so fast and both didn't know where it would land exactly, only that it would be in or at the Poison Sea, which was quite large.

The travel took them across a swampland that was created due to the Selhoru overflowing. Then the typical plain grassland of the Dothraki Sea north of the Painted Mountains. There the two of them had to make haste, because the city flew over the mountains taking a more direct route than Marwyn and Melisandre were capable of. Last came past Meereen and were arriving in Lhazar at last.

During all of this Melisandre taught Marwyn as good as she could, but knew that she wasn't material for a teacher. Not to mention quite unwilling to do so. In the end she relented and taught him some basics he didn't knew already. Better to have someone useful with her than dead weight. Of course it was nothing she couldn't defend herself against. A Maegi who taught others all his or her secrets was a dead one.

The next exiting moment was as Marwyn spotted a graveyard in form of a battlefield, at least he assumed it was such, because of the blackened spots every few meters apart. From the looks of things it happened some weeks ago.

"It seems one of the smaller Dothraki Khalasar met its end here. But how is a mystery to me." Marwyn commented as he observed the village with seemingly new horses of their own.

Trotting through the streets littered with houses made of wood and straw the Archmaester looked around and noticed that there were more people than houses, nothing unusual per se. It got so when he saw people tearing down the remaining ones. Livestock was prepared for travel. Massive amount of sheep with a few goats, chicken and cattle thrown in.

"It also seems we aren't the only ones searching for the flying city." commented Melisandre as she observed and listened to the people around here bustle about.

Marwyn remained silent as he tried himself to catch some facts or knowledge of what exactly happened here. Although, one could never be sure if it was twisted by being told over and over and with that losing some of the truth to it. Tales and whispers from five people flinging spells and commanding a small force of warriors, whom all seemed to explode?

'What is true and what is not?' he asked himself. His pondering got cut short as his and Melisandre's horse stopped before a plump woman with a rag as clothing. A glaring difference with Melisandre's pretty red robes and his own quality robes for Maesters.

The eyes of the woman held suspicion in them together with something else. "What brings you to our village?" asked the plump country wench, in Valyrian, complete without greeting or formality. Not that Marwyn expected anything more of the people here.

"Nothing in particular. We are just perambulating through here to our destination." answered Melisandre at the somewhat blank look of the woman Melisandre fought the urge to roll her eyes successfully and elaborated. "We are just travelling through."

Rolling his own eyes at the behaviour of the red woman Marwyn inquired. "Why is your whole village preparing for travel?" it wasn't everyday that something like that happened.

'Maybe these people are sick and tired of the Dothraki raids and decided to relocate to a safer place.' he mused. It would be understandable. No one wanted to live in constant danger.

Ignoring the rude woman Mirri answered the man instead. "We are preparing to travel towards the Poison Sea." she stated with her arms crossed before her.

Melisandre didn't react to that statement and Marwyn only raised an eye-brow, asking. "Why would you want to travel to an infertile and deadly land?"

Mirri grinned, showing her crocked and blackened teeth. "You both don't seem overly surprised at an action others would call suicidal." with a brow of her own raised she mockingly asked. "I wonder why?" though the smirk on her meaty lips and glint in her dark eyes suggested she had her own suspicions regarding them.

"That is nothing you have to concern yourself with." Melisandre said like always with her head held high in full confidence. "If you would be so kind and say us where we could restock our supplies?" she asked politely, but that it came across like a demand.

The woman, whose name they later learned is Mirri Maz Duur, did just that.

A few villagers who had too much to transport and too little to do it with, were selling some of their dispensable food. Despite Melisandre's complaints of wanting to travel further Marwyn insisted that they were safer in numbers.

She argued they had up until now made good progress and that a large group drew more attention. He countered that Dothraki would never dare to set foot into the Red Waste not to mention the Poison Sea, because of their fear of salt-water.

In the end the priestess of R'hllor relented, annoyed. So they made camp for the night and waited for all of the village to be ready for departure the next day. It seemed that Mirri send outriders to other nearby villages and these also had an interest of joining them for whatever reason Marwyn wasn't sure.

All in all around eight thousand people were fit for travel, with triple that amount of sheep alone. Though his gut-feeling told him it would be much, much more in the future. There were after all three large cities in Lhazar. Kosrak, Hesh and Lhazosh. When a few small villages left then how long would it take for the bigger settlements to follow. After all the Lharzeen are no martial people and to put themselves under someone else's protection or wander elsewhere would make sense to be safer.

The next day the Pilgrimage travelled through the ruins of Ghazdaq at the tributary of the river Skahazadhan or as it is now known after the Dothraki conquered it. Krazaaj Has. Translated to "sharp mountains" after the Ghiscari pyramids that now lay in ruins.

A few days later the caravan crossed another tributary river where the ground wasn't too deep. It would protect them somewhat due to the Dothraki fearing to cross water. From there they went through another ruin. Vaes Mejhah, from there following the main river until it stopped and from there south-east to the Poison Sea.

The landscape slowly changed from the soft grassy plains to the unforgiving red from where the Red Waste got its name. Dried up streams were crossed, telling from a fertile land long since gone. Dried up like an old crones flower.

After another one to two weeks and there at the western shore of the Poison Sea stood the magnificent city of Chroyane. Seemingly carved out of a single mountain with its white marble houses, towers and palace. Nerved with golden veins in them, which reflected the sunlight in such a way that it looked as if it came out of a fairytale. Marwyn and, when he looked at her, Melisandre, couldn't contain their excitement at the prospect of future knowledge in magic.

* * *

Qarth. The greatest city that ever was or will be stood like in ancient times. Queen of cities. Strong, wealthy, gateway between the east and the west. Others would describe it as frozen in time, without purpose and above all stagnant.

Since the funding of the city in times long since past the government was and still is done by the Pureborn or the Enthroned like they also are called. An elitist group, descendants of the no longer existing Kings and Queens of Qarth. Ruling from the Hall of a Thousand Thrones and commanding the Civic Guard.

The Pureborn aren't the only ones in this ancient city to wrestle for power or control. The Thirteen, the Ancient Guild of Spicers and the Tourmaline Brotherhood all are in constant battle to gain more power, gold, influence and anything else they consider of value.

One organisation, just as old as the rest, but not as prestigious anymore were the Undying ones, consisting of the elite warlocks of Qarth. Once these Maegi were powerful and respected for it.

Though, the decline of magic in recent centuries caused their reputation to deteriorate much in the same way. Until they were only the subject of mocking talks at court. It got reflected in their seat of power the House of the Undying better known as the Palace of Dust. Where it once was a place of splendour and wonder it now is a place of decay and death.

The House of the Undying is a grey and ancient ruin. It is long and low, without towers or windows and is coiled like a stone serpent through a grove of black-barked trees with inky blue leaves which are used to make the drink that the Qartheen call "shade of the evening". No other buildings stand near. Black tiles cover the palace roof, many of them fallen or broken. The mortar between the stones dry and crumbling.

Through said building strolled Pyat Pree one of the Warlocks, though no Undying one himself. Garbed in the typical long, beaded robes warlocks are known for. He had a bald head and his skin was like his fellow warlocks, white and pale. His lips blue from steady consumption of shade of the evening. Unlike the rest of his fellows he had ambition and big plans and did not wallow in this tower reading dusty tomes and reminiscing over times and prestige long gone.

No, Pyat Pree still was active and searching for a way to regain the respect and power the Undying once had. A few months ago it seemed his hopes and prayers were heard as he got message from his old friend Urrathon Night-Walker

The old man had told him that the glass-candle that not burned for over two centuries did so after he performed his yearly ritual, to see if it changed this time. The old man received quiet the shock as it worked despite his negative expectations. Sadly, the shock did not kill Urrathion in his advanced age and so Pyat had to arrange a tragic fall down a staircase that did so.

'After all the knowledge that magic returns is more powerful the longer I have it for myself.' the warlock mused to himself as he made his way to the library in the House of the Undying.

As soon as Urrathion was out of the way his glass-candle of course vanished under mysterious circumstances. In the months after Pyat got the message of magic's re-emergence he poured over the old tomes, books and scrolls in search for all the spells, rituals anything of power he could learn.

'It was also quite fruitful if I do say so myself' Pyat thought as he chuckled quietly. The only other thing that would indicate that magic was back would be if ghost-grass would grow again in the gardens.

Of course he couldn't train in the House of the Undying without being discovered. His own home had to do and even then a ward casting an illusion over the area to protect wasn't seen as too much. More like too little. At the moment it was sufficient.

So, he trained himself to the best of his ability. Casting masses of shadow at targets to destroy, other illusions than the one on his house to conceal or confuse. Transportation from one place to another in an instant, with the restriction of having the place visited once before. Above all though was a spell that let him create duplicates of himself. These weren't durable, getting destroyed by one critical hit and couldn't weave much magic.

However, they made an excellent alibi or distraction and could even physically interact with the world, as well as carry weapons. Curiously enough all bodily functions were working the same for his duplicates as for himself.

Today was his last day in Qarth for the time being. The reason for this was things he saw in another man's dreams. It happened in the last week, when he finally could tear himself from the more interesting reading material and use the glass-candle for himself. It was his first try to invade another's dream and very intriguing.

After the process was finished he was in his Astral body, floating over his now still physical one. In the distance he could see one light clearer than the others he saw. Three dim ones were to the far west and the one more bright was north of Qarth and nearer. Pyat knew that now he could invade every sleeping man's dreams, but the light was more intriguing.

Decision made he flew with the speed of thought, arriving only seconds later at his wished destination. He saw a pilgrimage of more than a few thousand Lharzeen. The lamb people. Peculiar was that they travelled away from the fertile land and into the infertile Red Waste.

'Are they so desperate to escape the Dothraki?' the warlock thought to himself.

There in-between the horde was shining the light. It came from a man's bag affixed on his horse. Upon closer inspection it was revealed as another glass-candle, however with different colours. This one was black and green, while his own had the colours red and purple.

'So the glass-candles serve as signals?' Pyat figured as he saw the glassy structure shine. In hindsight it made sense. How else would one communicate with them, like the legend said, if there was no way to know where the recipient was.

Having apparently found another practitioner of magic Pyat set right to work, infiltrating his dream. Like smoke he moved into it. Twisting and turning and spinning his astral self sought entry to the others mind. The next moment he stood before a magnificent city. Seemingly made of magic judging from the aura and atmosphere it presented. Pyat Pree had not a single notion as to where this wonder would be.

The rest of the dream didn't reveal too much information either. To send a vision would be out of his depth as well as not really safe. He had to show himself in it. Something he was reluctant to do.

Slipping out of the man's dream the warlock found himself in the gaze of a woman clad completely in red. Her eyes were as red as rubies with a smouldering fire in them. They were burning with an intensity so strong that he nearly could feel it, despite not being in his body at the moment. What he hadn't anticipated was being seen and not only seen through. As evident with her words to him.

"Be gone warlock. Remove your taint from my presence!" she hissed at him with her right palm outstretched towards him. The next thing he felt was as if a wild bull hit him in the stomach, as he flew back into his body. The re-connection with his vessel was painful. If it was due to the red woman's interference or normal wasn't clear. However, Pyat Pree would bet on the former, if he was a gambling man.

"Damned follower of this R'hllor. Daring to interfere!" he swore under his breath, gulping large amounts of air in his starved feeling lungs. His throat burned from the experience.

When he got himself under control after a few minutes Pyat called for a slave and let him fetch a glass of water to sooth his throat and ponder the events that just transpired. Maybe leaving the city wasn't such a good idea after all and other methods had to be used. It wasn't up until morning he finally slept.


	7. Meeting New People

"Slowly, slowly." chanted Harry as he stood again at the main-stone for the wards. This time to place the city back onto the ground. The location was the western shore of the Poison Sea. His wives were on the ground or to be more specific in the water with a bubble-head charm active. With the help of their mind-link the group could coordinate better where to place the city.

'I think that is low enough, Harry' Narcissa thought through their link as the city now was a ten meters above the level of the water, letting the cold, salty fluid touching the underside of the city. The runes they set up there and at the bottom of the lake would purify the salt from the water and deposit into a specialised silo for storage. Tomorrow it should be a freshwater lake.

'We just have to fuse the city together with the ground and everything should be ready by then.' remarked Andromeda's voice.

'Yeah, you begin without me I'll join you shortly.' with that he cut the connection and made his way towards the Bridge of Dreams that now connected the city to the land.

On his way he again admired the fruit of his and his wives labour. The city was in one word glorious. Everything was repaired from the houses to the palace. From the new harbour to the many different districts.

On the streets many people greeted him, though it was done much in the same manner as back home with the boy-who-lived hype. A sigh escaped him, but the smile remained on his face. In this case it was different. Back in the wizarding world he was praised for a thing he didn't do or even had a hand in. Here it were his own accomplishments that brought him this. Something he could at least understand, even though Harry was still uncomfortable in large crowds.

As he exited the city and arrived on the bridge the last Potter tried to imagine the landscape how it would be after the ritual with the Well of Paradise was performed.

The artefact now stood in the middle of the square where prince Garin's cage had hung from the highest tower, near the main ward-stone. It was more like a big fountain after they enlarged it again and connected with the canals. It stood once again proud and ready to use.

Just as Harry came to the end of the bridge, wanting to prepare to dive into the water his eyes caught sight of something on the horizon. It looked like a long and wide line of people wandering.

'Was I too long in the sun and am hallucinating?' he asked himself. It was highly unlikely that something like this was happening right now. As far as Harry knew nobody ventured on his or her own free will into the Red Waste.

Although, just that was happening right now in front of him. A larger host than the one he and his wives defeated a month before. There was something different about this one.

'The Dothraki don't have sheep and they sure as hell won't set a foot near salt-water.' Harry mused as he saw the many smaller beings that were likely livestock. The book Fire Upon the Grass from Terrio Erastes was quite helpful in learning more about the savages.

In the end it was taken out of Harry's hands. The host made out of approximately more than six-thousand people seemed to disperse or run towards the city like an anthill thrown in with a rock. When he saw correct, it were again the Dothraki.

'I really start to dislike these idiots.' Harry thought annoyed. It seemed that these savages either wanted revenge or followed the caravan's trail in hopes of easy prey. Both were likely and both ended in the same result. Dead Dothraki.

Opening the link again Harry send a quick message to all of his wives. 'We have a problem here. A Dothraki horde is approaching the city.'

'What?!' shocked exclamation back. 'What are these bastards doing here?' asked Marcella confused and incredulously. She didn't thought that these people were so set on revenge.

The next to speak was Bellatrix. 'I thought these savages wouldn't set foot in here?' she was just as confused as the rest of them.

'They aren't here for us.' Harry began while mentally preparing for battle. 'There is a large caravan just a few kilometres outside of the gates. Which is the target of the Dothraki.' a short while later all four arrived clad in armour and with Harry's own.

There was no time to put it on the conventional way so a quick spell was uttered after he stripped naked and all of it flowed like water on his skin. He put his hood up, saying "Lets go!"

With that finished all five flew towards the commotion using Voldemort's unsupported flight spell, which allowed them to fly without a broom while a black smoke cloud surrounded their bodies. It let them look like black clouds, flying in the sky at the speed of a Firebolt broom.

Upon coming closer and seeing the size of the khalasar Harry asked through the link 'Marcella can you try and guide the people towards the city?' the size of this force was not too big to fight with the four of them alone.

Sure, in flight and with their protection nothing what the Dothraki had could harm them, but they had to protect the people below or the one thousand odd screamers would be upon them if nothing was done. So a delay tactic was chosen. Marcella only nodded and flew to the ground before the running people. 'Be careful.'

'We will!' they all assured her and flew further north over the water towards the horde. 'Bellatrix and I fly to engage them and you two will cut off the pursuit as good as possible with a wall of fire beginning at the water.'

Andromeda and Narcissa broke of shortly after, firing a big fireball each towards the ground where the caravan ended. The balls of flame exploded and under their careful guidance erected itself into a two and a half meter high wall of fire that stretched to the south-west from the lake out in a straight line, curved this time in the direction of the bridge and finished on the right side of the entrance so that the people had enough space to enter without pushing.

Meanwhile Harry and Bellatrix prepared for their own attack, which they already had in mind. Harry lowered himself to the surface of the water and created a massive wave of water that swung itself upwards with his momentum. It would drain his reserves considerably, at least a fourth of it, but it would push back the attackers and give Bellatrix's attack the opening.

Moments later his freak wave of eighteen meters height and thirty-six meters length crashed against the khalasar's flank, pushing the whole lot back and against the rest. Toppling horses and warriors alike, killing the ones at the direct impact and drenching the surrounding three-hundred ones in salt-water. All the while his arrow-shield disintegrated every projectiles coming his way from the archers on their horses.

As Harry's attack hit Bellatrix performed her own. She used an old Norse spell that conjured chain-lightning. Normally it would take more than one wizard to perform, but none of their group needed to consider this requirement. The lightning didn't hit the water itself, but the masses a few metres away for maximum effect when it arrived at the water.

The lightning sprang forth from her fingertips, cackling in synch with Bella's laughter, as the smell of ozone hit the air. The first Dothraki that fell victim to it had a few seconds to scream before he was a smoking husk. The lightning arced outwards through fifty warriors until it hit the drenched Dothraki. Aided by the salt-water the effect was enhanced and killed nearly a three hundred-fifty of the enemy in a single stroke.

A few Dothraki tried to escape and burned for it. Their agonizing screams as they jumped through the firewall and burned alive, were music to Bellatrix ears.

While this was happening Narcissa and Andromeda had returned and erected a second wall of fire to block the escape of the horde. Now encircled from one side by fire and from another by salt-water the Dothraki had no escape. In the time the enemy was being trapped Harry and Bellatrix formed a new attack.

This time both shouted. "Aqua Eructo!" a powerful jet of water burst forth out of both their right hands, connecting with the water. It looked like a useless action, but the spell was capable of controlling the water summoned and every bit of water connected by it. If one had the power, of course. It was fortunate that the water here was not yet purged of its salt or the combination attack of water and lightning would be useless with conjured water that was no conductor.

Again, a freak wave, this time even higher and wider, crashed once more onto the shore drowning warriors and horses alike. Smashing and breaking flesh and bone and man and beast apart, no distinction was made.

The gigantic wave doused the flames of the firewall, but before one of the savages could escape like the last time Narcissa and Andromeda were already there with another chain-lightning spell, hitting the first ones trying to flee. Under their combined strength and power the rest of the small khalasar died screaming and smoking. Their blistering corpses laying scattered across the red earth.

Marcella returned, flying to their side as the last screams died. All five looking at the gruesome sight of smoking and overcooked flesh from men and horse.

"Is everyone save?" inquired Harry as he dusted the bit red dirt on his arm off.

Marcella nodded. "Yes, all arrived unharmed. Expect..." just as she wanted to continue Harry interrupted her as he turned.

"One?" the answer was unnecessary to give. The one person who apparently had no regard for her safety stood before them. Clothes in all red with white hair, pale wrinkled skin and ruby red eyes. Still sitting bent forward on her paint as if not just now happened the slaughter of a small Dothraki horde with magic. Though, Harry guessed that it wasn't important to her if she died or not with how old she looked.

Walking towards the woman Harry inclined his head in greeting towards the old woman. "Good day." with his wives beside him and his and their hoods still up.

"Yes, it certainly is a good day. Isn't it?" she said in a mysterious and enchanting voice, that at the same time was old and rasping. Her smile showed a mouth missing all teeth expect a few loose looking ones. With the few strands of hair she looked every bit an old crone. Nearly even resembling a hag.

"It is." the only wizard agreed. "When you don't mind me asking, but why is an old woman like you here in the Red Waste?" his wives beside him were a bit startled at how he described the woman. The only one who understood was Marcella after she noticed the glowing ruby at her choker.

The woman was just as startled and asked with the only indication being the slightly widening of her eyes. "Old?" now she laughed, but there was no real emotion behind it. "Do I look old to you?" while she presented herself with a flourish of her hand. Running those same hands over her wrinkly skin and saggy breasts.

This time Harry deadpan reply was. "Yes!" he now ignored the few snickers coming from Bellatrix and Andromeda. "However, that isn't of importance now. The question remains why are you here and not inside the city?"

"I knew no harm would befall me!" she stated after her shock wore off, though she looked a good bit more uncomfortable. Clearly not liking him knowing her true age for whatever reason.

Now Marcella asked sceptical with her arms crossed and a brow raised under her hood. "Really? And how did you know that to be the case?"

Before they would be all day out here Narcissa proposed. "Lets go inside the city. We can discuss all of it with refreshments." it was one of the things from her pureblood upbringing that she found useful. Namely to be a good host.

All agreed and made their way towards Chroyane. Not a word was spoken on the short way. Not until a voice from an middle aged man with hair coming out of his ears and nose shouted through the crowd of activity in the city at the red clothed woman. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed." it wasn't said in a caring or worried way more someone talked with an idiot.

Andromeda turned her head to the woman in question and asked dryly. "Your husband?" though it was obvious from the glare the woman send the man that there were no lost feelings between them.

"No!" the old crone spat, venom evident in her voice. "We were travelling together for a time, nothing more." she then looked at Harry ignoring the sputtering man and in an one-hundred eighty degree turn asked gently as a small fire heating a fireplace. "Where to?"

Harry pointed towards the Palace of Love. "You just have to find the gigantic island complex. You can't miss it."

Seeing that the man in the grey robes wouldn't leave he whispered to Bellatrix's ear. "Escort them to the Palace and ensure these two don't do anything suspicious." These two didn't belong to the Lharzeen and where the only ones not from them. It was highly unlikely to be a coincidence.

Bellatrix nodded her head and marched of with the two after she yanked at the man's elbow to get him to follow her.

Among all the new faces Harry saw the face Mirri. He let Marcella, Andromeda and Narcissa go and deal with finishing the stabilizing of the city in the lake. "I take it you have something to do with all these new people being here?" he asked dryly after removing his hood and knew it was true from the smirk on her lips. "Why?"

She shrugged her large shoulders and replied. "I don't know. I just had this feeling that it was safer to come here than to remain in Lhazar and be in constant danger from the Horse lords." the last words were spat out like poison. One could see she had no more love for the Dothraki savages than Harry himself had.

He smiled to ease the tension in the air a bit. "Well we certainly have enough room for you. I don't know how much space there is in the stables and if all the horses will fit into them." Harry had certainly not anticipated to have an influx of people so soon together with their livestock.

She waved his concerns away and answered "Don't worry. The sheep will be herded outside the city again. The same with the horses that are too much." Here she grew a bit more serious even grave. "Though you'll want to work your magic on the land soon. We only have food for us and the animals lasting a month at most on our wagons."

Harry only nodded that he understood and departed to towards the Palace. 'The ritual with the Well of Paradise will have to wait until tomorrow until I and the others have recovered our strength.' he grimaced 'These bloody Dothraki' cursing them in his mind quiet a bit. 'What were these even doing here? Revenge only because we wiped out another khalasar or hope of loot and slaves from the caravan?' the city was after all not in the middle of the Red Waste more like at the northern edge and on the western side of the Poison Sea.

His pondering was cut short as he entered the palace, walked to the chambers Bellatrix mentally directed him to and was greeted with sight of his wives and the two strangers. The old woman sat serenely on a couch while the man seemed to be sulking. Curiously enough his wives still had their hoods up. Glasses of water stood empty before them all. A quick mental conversation told him that the city was stable.

"I apologize for the delay, but I had to do something else before I could meet with you." Harry decided to go with the nice approach. It was always better to be nice to enemies, even potential ones. After all being hateful or uninviting would serve no purpose at all. It would only serve to antagonize them.

"What can I and my wives do for you?" he inquired as his wives now let their hoods fall back and everyone had introduced himself. The man seemed to stare at his wives, while the woman only glanced briefly and paid them no further mind. Completely concentrated on him and giving him the 'fuck me' eyes, which looked disturbing coming from such an old woman.

The old woman was the first to speak. "I would like to offer my advice and council to you." she offered "The only request I have is that you teach me some of your magic."

Narcissa annoyed with the man's staring cast a weak summoning charm at his head that caused said head to crash against the table before him, narrowly missing the glass. Crossing her arms under her bust she asked with a raised eye-brow. "And how much of a council and advice can you give us?" with his other wives agreeing and nodding their heads.

Still unruffled and slightly amused at Marwyn's treatment she replied. "I lived for a long time and know Essos better than most and I could teach you some things as well." she found her counteroffer to be sufficient. Although, she had to hold back accepting any proposal they offered when she remembered the high and hot firewalls with their exquisite colours and the cackling of the cold fire of R'hllor that caused the sweet screams of before.

The sheer euphoria from the display of power had her body trembling in excitement still. Where Azor Ahai before her alone and not with women clearly of superior magical strength than her, Melisandre wouldn't have hesitated to claim her place by his side in an instant. As it stood it was unwise to do so now.

Here Marcella added a bit amused and impressed. "Yes, we know. Excellent glamour to hide your appearance, by the way. I only noticed it after Harry commented on it." and she meant it. While she herself only had to modify the glamour to let the eyes see what she wanted and the hands fell what she wanted.

The woman before her had to do more. Adjust it so the difference in height was accounted for and that her steps were either silent or so that the sound they made fitted her glamours strides. All this on top of what she herself had to keep active. At least they knew she had talent.

The calm expression of the old crone didn't waver . "Thank you." she folded hands in her lap and continued to wait for their decision. Then she sighed. "I think it would be better to remove the glamour if you all know that it is there anyway."

The only one who made a noise was Marwyn who shouted indignantly "I didn't know!" and nursing his head wound.

All of them took in her new appearance calmly after she removed the snugly golden chocker from her throat. Expect Marwyn, who again made noise this time shrieking, pointing an accusing finger at the now revealed old woman, saying. "You lied to me! You said you would teach me, but this you didn't." it was said with an angry undertone.

Now the woman was highly amused. "You really thought I would tell you all my secrets?" here she laughed mockingly with condescension thrown in. "Oh, Marwyn. I only said I would teach you. Not how much or what." the only reason she hadn't burned this oaf in the name of R'hllor was because she saw herself travelling with him in the flames. Now she could at least ignore him and focus on the important people.

While the rest was equally amused Harry consoled the man somewhat, but was also holding his snickers in. "You didn't know that the world of magic is full of lies, half-truths and misdirection?" everyone had to learn that lesson quickly or be left behind. Only family and spouses could be trusted completely. In a world where mind-control, potions to assume someone else's form and so much more was possible deceit was at every corner. It was also one of the reasons Harry trained himself and his wives so much.

Marwyn only nodded, that yes he had not given it much thought. "Don't worry about it. All people are blinded to it when they first encounter the wonders of magic." he himself included. It was fortunate that he woke up fast enough or it could've gotten ugly.

After the moment has passed the air grew serious again. "So you want to exchange information against information?" Andromeda mused after thinking it over she went on. "I think it fair." It went unsaid that they wouldn't teach Melisandre everything.

"Now, wait a moment." said Bellatrix indignantly. Pointing a finger at Melisandre she asked. "Why would we need her? We have a library full of knowledge concerning this continent. This makes her dispensable." The eldest Black had no intention to trust this woman. Sure, she could pose no real threat to them, but she thought the same of the muggles and that didn't turn out well.

Still Melisandre smiled unperturbed. "Then I suppose you know that you five already are in the focus of one organisation, possibly two?" it was good that she didn't mention the warlock she saw in his astral form on her way here. Always having an ace was something she knew was important. She also knew that Marwyn had a glass-candle and was a Archmeaster, but not if he told his fellows that magic returned.

Just as calm as the red woman Narcissa accused with a dangerous note in her voice as well as narrowed eyes. "And I suppose that you had nothing to do with that, at all?" Bellatrix, Andromeda and Marcella beside her tensed and were ready to take this woman down in an instant. Unknowingly releasing their magical presence and aura. While Melisandre was calm and fresh as a daisy Marwyn quivered in his seat and hoped for survival.

She shook her head "No, I did not." then she felt a presence enter her mind, brushing gentle as a breeze against it and leaving just as fast. "What did you just do?" the question was directed at the raven-haired man with the oddly shaped scar atop his forehead in the form of a lightning bolt, Harry or as she thought of him Azor Ahai.

Relaxing a little and signalling his wives to do the same Harry explained. "I read your surface thoughts to confirm if you told the truth." looking her in the eyes he said. "You did!" that at least was a positive point in her favour. He did not believe her capable of Occlumency on the level to forge memories or thoughts that weren't true. She had some training in it, but not enough to keep him out of anything, it only slowed him down.

Excitedly Marwyn fired of question after question now that the oppressive feeling was gone. "You can read minds? How does it work? Can you do other magic that affect the mind?" it was an endless stream until Bellatrix silenced him with a wave of the hand and muttered "Silencio". Smiling smugly at the panicked look of the Archmaester she said. "Ah, that's better."

Melisandre seemed to agree, if her smiling expression was any indication. "Thank you. He doesn't know when to keep quiet." it had been a real test of her patience to travel with someone who wouldn't shut up and have her peace.

"No Problem." Harry replied, but his face revealed nothing as he asked bluntly and to the point. "I personally think it would be good to have someone who knows all of this from experience rather than book knowledge." remembering Hermione as he heard Marwyn fire off his questions.

He was kind of sad to have lost her, but she never apologised and so Harry assumed she thought their friendship not good enough. He himself wouldn't apologise, because he had nothing to be sorry for. Now, he asked himself if he was maybe a bit to prideful in dealing with it like he had.

He had to shake his head to get back to the present. "Would you give us the information as to who knows about us when we accept your deal?" Harry queried with a raised brow. The woman shook her head in the negative. "Thoughts so." Harry frowned in thought and sighed. "Ok. What do you want for it?" while his wives complained, well Bellatrix and Marcella that is, that they could just rip it out of her skull. Harry wouldn't allow it. A surface scan was as far as he would go. It wasn't something he would like to be done to himself after all.

At least she didn't gloat. "I know that you have a method to give me back my youth." before she could go further Harry interrupted.

"And you obviously would like to have your youth back!" it was a statement not a question. Well Harry had nothing against it. It only made her younger and not more powerful or anything.

Nonetheless he narrowed his eyes and said harsh as the northern winter. "I don't know how you came across that information, but I need an unbreakable vow from you to not spread that knowledge. I don't have to explain it to you what would happen when it leaks out." as he said that he fired a quick stupefy at Marwyn. The memories had to be erased and modified.

"Narcissa would you be so kind and modify Archmaester Marwyn's memories?" even though it was phrased as a question it was an order. Something Harry rarely did, letting her know that he was slightly pissed of that this women knew something he really wanted to remain secret.

"Of course." the blonde-haired Black replied as icy as the Land of Always Winter, showing why she was known as the Ice Queen of her time at Hogwarts. Sending a frosty glare that would let grown man wet themselves at the old crone. Narcissa levitated the man with a flick of her wrist and let the body follow her to another room. She would do it properly like they did on Lys and not like the fool Lockhart, that left his victims as little more than a vegetable. He even exaggerated his proficiency of the memory charm.

Once Narcissa was out of the room Marcella demanded with her own angry gaze pointed at the woman. "How do you know about that?" when this woman made one wrong move her brains would be fine pink dust on the new carpet from the Reducto Marcella had in store for her.

Now a little less sure, but outwards it still looked as if nothing could bother her. "The Lord of Light shows me many things in his flames. This included." she stated with her mysterious air around her. She didn't state that she knew what exactly it was, even though she knew. One more thing to displease the women and it would be her last. That much Melisandre was aware of.

The four of them groaned out loud. 'Great we have a fanatic at our hands.' Andromeda thought irritated. It was bad enough they had to deal with this at all, but that she knew of the Elixir of Live was worrying.

Bellatrix interjected with a proposition of her own. 'Why don't we just obliviate the knowledge from her mind, just like with that other guy.' it spoke volumes of what Bellatrix thought of "that guy" when she didn't even bothered to remember his name. Namely nothing.

Before Andromeda and Marcella could agree Harry intervened. 'As much as I would like that, she said it was shown to her. If it was this god of hers I don't know. But I won't risk that she throws of the spell and tells other people about it. An unbreakable vow would be better.' No one could obliviate the knowledge of an unbreakable vow made from someone else's mind. Otherwise you could just do that and hope the affected person would violate it and die or even encourage the person to break it.

'Or they could mind-rape her and kill her later.' was the consensus of his wives.

'We aren't at war anymore' Harry reminded them through their link and ended the mental conversation not five seconds after it started.

Bellatrix had a curse on her lips, Andromeda reluctantly nodded her head and Marcella huffed.

Harry only said. "First you give us the vow and then you can have it." he wouldn't say it, but Harry was kind of impressed with this woman's poker-face. Harry quickly summoned the trunk with all his potions. It was a good thing he had a bit more of the Elixir of Life than necessary for the ritual tomorrow.

Enlarging the trunk, he asked. "How old are you?" his guess was ninety to a round hundred years old. So he took the appropriate dosage.

"I don't remember." she stated with contemplative look on her face.

"You don't remember?" echoed Harry flatly, increasing his glare on her. She didn't seem to be lying. That means either amnesia or she has a method of extending her lifespan other than the Elixir, which on his world only Morgana le fey could do and involved stealing life-force from others. Something immensely complicated and "dark". Other methods were Horcruxe, but the body aged normally with only the soul remaining bound in need for a new vessel, should the body die prematurely. Then a light went off in his head.

"How many bodies have you stolen so far?" he was ready to protect himself and his wives when the woman so much as breathed wrong. He wouldn't allow one of them to be possessed. Though for this kind of possession the victim had to be soulless for it to be absolutely complete. The question was could she remove the soul from ones body?

Now Melisandre's and their own eyes were open wide. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Marcella all were ready to attack her on a moments notice. With a finger on her chin the woman replied, her mouth forming a disturbing grin. "I think this is the seventh." counting on her fingers, while mouthing the names as she reached seven the red woman nodded in satisfaction at having remembered the fact. "But I believe this vessel is about hundred years old." was the offhand reply.

Despite his wariness he had for the woman Harry inquired curiously. "Then why aren't you stronger? You should know much more and if you do then you wouldn't be here, requesting help." he much like his wives was ready to cast a Protego followed by nasty curses. From there he would cast to kill. A woman roughly as old as Nicholas Flamel would be dangerous. If Flamel would still be alive, Harry would not fancy himself to duel with the man. Even if Harry himself was magically stronger now.

"Valyrians!" the word was said with such venom Harry thought her spit would be acidic. "They hogged all of the spells and knowledge for themselves and their precious Dragonlords." here her eyes took on a fierce glint as she seemed to fall back into the past. "After all it would not do when people could actually withstand them despite the fact that they already had thousand dragons. Something no nation could compete with."

Here her arms were crossed before her. "In my first body I was enslaved and sold to Valyria and their Red Temple. Before the Doom I was sold and went to Asshai and there I stumbled through luck on a few scrolls containing the spells for possession." Meaning she likely killed the one who had them first.

She grew quiet again and the rasping voice of the old woman grew creepy. "The first try was... messy. The woman fought harder than anticipated or maybe I was simply too weak in my advanced age after I mastered the spell on animals, without instruction." here she lost herself a bit in memory like most old people were prone to do sometimes.

Just as Harry wanted to get her attention back to the present Melisandre did it herself. "We fought constantly for dominance and after only a year I had to search for a new vessel, because the body broke down. The question was how to get a body that didn't fight back. The answer was..."

Before she could elaborate Andromeda interrupted hotly. "A soulless body." the memories of her old husband dead from the Dementors kiss, back when Voldemort had control over them, coming to the fore. Harry's hand over her own snapped her out of it. She send him a watery, grateful smile. Though her rage burned hot at the memory and at the woman in front of her that did the same, multiple times!

Seeing the display Melisandre nodded. "Yes, but how to acquire something like that?" the obviously rhetoric question was left unanswered. "The answer I found in the form of a shadow demon the Valyrians introduced to the Isle of Tears in their torture camp near Sothoryos. It could suck the soul out of ones body, but leaving it intact."

Now Andromeda was a breath away from cursing the crap out of this woman with the rest of her sister-wives not far behind. "So you threw peoples lives away for you to live longer." working up steam with her slitted eyes now glowing with unrestrained power she snarled. "We should kill you now and be done with it!" her sister-wives agreeing with various exclamations.

Harry just stared at the woman, waiting for her to continue, but tense nonetheless. Narcissa was meanwhile finished and standing outside as a surprise should it come to a confrontation.

Now more than a bit of fear had entered the eyes of Melisandre, seeing Harry nod tensely she continued. "I didn't take people who had much to live. The opposite actually." taking another deep breath. "Forced slavery was and is an abomination! I took only little girls who were forced to work in brothels. After only a short few months sometimes a year the light left their eyes and they only became walking corpses, nearly completely unresponsive to anything and without emotion. I could not do much for them, without resources of my own. So, I purchased the ones that would be disposed off and used them." her words grew more heated herself the more she spoke and Melisandre had to get her emotion back under her mask with a short few breaths. All of them could imagine what 'disposed off' meant. Though it was curious that she chose the word forced slavery, probably meaning willingly serving subjects or slaves were fine. However rare that was.

All was deathly quiet in the room, no one moved as they digested the words spoken. In the next moment Andromeda was up in a flash and snapped. "Crucio!" the attack so fast and ferocious that Melisandre's old body had no chance of escape from her sitting position. Scarlet clashed against red, followed by screams erupting in the room.

The doors burst open and Narcissa entered with an arrow in the string and Marcella making herself ready for an attack as well.

Before it could escalate Harry petrified Marcella and Andromeda in their single-minded focus on their victim, but let their heads unaffected. Bellatrix was calm, but clearly wanted to curse as well and Narcissa chose that moment to lose her arrow nocked in the bow towards the now spasming form on the couch. Reacting fast and with reflexes honed to perfection the last Potter banished the projectile into a wall. It was a magical projectile and the arrow-shield there for useless against it.

"STOP!" he roared out, halting all action in the room effectively. "You will take no further action against her!" he commanded as if the bond was still in the initial stage. The next command followed shortly, ignoring the shouts of his two immobilised wives. "Narcissa heal her!"

The betrayed faces belied what they really wanted to do right now. "Why are you defending her? She stole the bodies of children, snapped the connection between soul and body!" exclaimed a shouting Andromeda not understanding why he did that.

"Yes, she did." Harry agreed as calmly as he possibly could.

Pointing at Bellatrix, he continued. "She tortured people into insanity, killed countless others and obviously to her shame took joy in their suffering." Bellatrix hung her head, but managed a weak smile as he said that in the past tense.

Pointing towards Marcella's petrified form Harry stated. "She took husbands she clearly didn't love and killed them for their money. Tainting the union between man and woman in marriage and love." Marcella hung her head in shame too, as she remembered the actions she wanted to take concerning Melisandre and what she herself did in the past.

Now Harry pointed towards Narcissa, who was busy treating the now less spasming Melisandre, while her own eyes grew wet at the memories. "She also killed her husband, in cold blood no less, as well as countless others. No matter how deserved the punishment was."

Then he pointed towards the now rapidly cooling Andromeda. "And you." pausing to take a breath of his own and hearing the settling of Melisandre's. "You took your time killing the ones responsible for attacking your home and past husband. You also had a hand in Dumbledore's death and killed countless others as well." her face now resembled a pale white. She didn't thought he knew that she was partly responsible for the old idiots death. The bitter-sweet smile he sent her only confirmed it. She hung her head at that like the rest.

Harry wasn't finished though. "And last but not least. Myself. I too have killed countless in the war in our homeland. Nobody here has any right to condemn anyone without knowing why they did what they did!" he stated firmly with a wetness in his eyes, Harry ignored it. "Regardless of it all we are family and I love you!"

"I'm sorry." said Andromeda as little sobs wracked her shoulders with a few tears escaping her eyes. With Bellatrix saying the same, even though she was the only one having done nothing wrong in this instance. She wanted though, that was enough for her to be seen as having erred.

All of them thought Melisandre the same as the slavers who choose the path of violence and misery willingly with the prize being gold. Bellatrix knew it was a weak consolation, but she at least fought for an ideology in her insane years. Harry gave them all a chance in the past, no matter how small or impossible it seemed and here they were condemning another without doing the same. Much like Harry always said everyone wanting to change deserves a second chance. Only a second and not a third that was how he always did things. Although it remained to be seen what Melisandre's motives were.

"I know." more didn't need to be said. Releasing them from their petrified state Harry turned to Narcissa and asked concerned. "How is she?" he had every reason to be concerned. Melisandre's body was old and probably didn't take too kindly to being tortured with such intense pain, however brief.

Narcissa wiped her eyes to get the few tears in them out of the way and answered. "I had to use Unicorn blood to not lose her, but after that the potion to numb nerves did its job and now she heals." it was a close call. A few moments later and the heart would have probably given out. Though Melisandre seemed to be made out of strong stuff.

An audible sigh of relief was let loose by all as Andromeda and Marcella slumped back into their seats.

Harry took the vial with the correct dose of Elixir of Life and handed it to Narcissa. "Give it to her it should help a good deal as well." the blonde woman nodded mutely and held it to the old woman's throat while casting a quick Anapneo to get the throat to open and swallow.

Before their eyes the bald spots on her head filled out with long hair the colour of burnished copper. The wrinkled skin tightened and became unblemished once more. The saggy breast seemed to pull themselves up and were getting firm and full again. Her face under the wrinkles was heart shaped, her figure a perfect hourglass, with delicate hands, fingers and full lips. The cracking of bones could be heard as her hunchback was made straight again. Like his wives Melisandre's age was now in the mid twenties again. Harry picked her up from the floor where Narcissa had been working on Melisandre and put her on the couch.

"Let her rest, while we put up a few more wards. That people have an eye on us worries me more." with that he turned and walked out of the room with his silent wives following behind.

The setting up of the scrying obscuring ward as well as anti-apparition for good measure was also done in silence. When they returned Melisandre still slept, so Harry gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion, duplicted her clothes, transfigured the clothes she wore into a red nightgown and put her in one of the many bedrooms of the palace, with a note on a table nearby for when she woke up in the morning.

He and his wives retreated to their own bedroom, cuddling in bed and sleeping fast.

* * *

The next morning with the first rays of sunshine penetrating the clouds the copper-haired woman named Melisandre stirred in the bed as she felt the presence of R'hllor in form of the sun graze her with its presence. Its rays coming into the window and shining down on her body, illuminating the room with glorious light of day.

She opened her bleary eyes and it took a moment to notice that she was in an unfamiliar room. It was richly decorated with a beautiful carpet and exquisitely furnished with chairs, wardrobe and trunks of high quality only made in Qohor.

First she was baffled at to how she came here, but the events of today, 'or was it yesterday?' she thought, caught up with her.

Frowning she sat up without the usual pain in her back or body in general. She was used to it and could ignore it. Although it was a welcome surprise. Noticing that she wore a scarlet nightgown instead of her usual red robes. That she slept so long at all surprised her.

Though, from the amount of pain she had felt from the curse it was appreciated. It didn't bother Melisandre that someone apparently changed her out of her clothes and saw her body naked.

'And why should I? Working as a female slave has sex-slave included every time.' Her time as a slave to man was over, but from her time as one she still could walk around in public while naked and not be bothered by anything, expect being touched without consent.

She stood up from the bed and stretched a bit. Next she walked over to where her dress was folded neatly, it was even cleaned.

She noticed that her steps seemed a bit larger and stronger than normal. Looking down on her body Melisandre saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was the typical form of her glamour.

'When did I put the chocker back on?' she pondered. The answer came as she picked up the dress and said chocker fell out of it. She stared at the piece of jewellery. The ruby reflected the light of the sun, sending glimmers into the air as the gem seemed to glow. It wasn't the same glow as the one it assumed when she cast her magic, that much Melisandre knew.

Regardless of these new changes she did her morning absolutions in the bathroom attached to hers and put on her, for Westerosi standards, much too revealing dress. It left her shoulders bare, showed a good amount of cleavage and was form fitting. Next came her chocker, though she removed the glamour from it.

Only then did she notice a note on the table. It was an invitation to break the fast with Harry and his wives. From what she could remember besides the red, hot pain, it was due to his interference that she wasn't dead right now.

The red woman reserved judgement for his wives until after the meal. However, she could understand why they reacted so badly to what she had done. She herself was always uncomfortable around these demonic creatures and was glad she only ever had to go there once a century. Now though Melisandre was young again, due to Harry accepting their deal.

'Though the vow I have to take sounds... restricting.' shaking her head, the copper hair acting like a waterfall of fire. 'It will be well worth it. No doubt about it!' she just had to have faith in her god and visions he send.

On her search for the dining room she noticed flaming arrows hanging in the air, which seemed to be the directions left for her, by Harry most likely. Following the directions she could only marvel at how the palace looked. White, green and black marble worked together in such a way that they seemed one. Inlaid with golden veins, which spiralled and twisted across the walls like water. It was beautiful and certainly different than she had expected. Namely a ruin.

'Though I suppose one year is enough time for people with their abilities to repair it. Making it better even' Melisandre thought as she remembered the runes in the bathroom. 'Truly marvellous.'

It took a few more turns and the red woman arrived at a big double door made out of oak. Pushing it open the room revealed rivalled that of any king and more. Sitting at the table were the four woman. Harry's wives. Harry and Marwyn were not there. The table was long enough for six people to sit at it. Two seats were free. One between the black curly haired woman, Bellatrix and the honey-blond haired one, Narcissa. Another between the other two. One was apparently for Harry and the last for herself.

Melisandre choose to sit next to Andromeda, showing no fear or wariness one might expect from sitting next to someone who clearly was not fond of her to the point of wanting her dead. Though, it wouldn't do to show weakness.

'Not that the other three are less dangerous' she thought, calculating.

No one said a word until Harry entered with a few plates of food floating behind him. Upon seeing her he looked relieved and happy. "Good morrow to you Melisandre. I'm glad to see that you recovered completely." the smile sent was genuine and bright.

She responded with a smile on her own that was entirely honest and replied. "Thank you. I know that without you I wouldn't be alive right now." yesterday she felt as if every nerve was being stabbed by white hot knifes that twisted themselves. A few short seconds later and her heart would've given out.

"Should I assume that you accepted my deal knowing that you restored my youth?" she couldn't be for certain until she heard it from himself.

He nodded, levitated the plates on the table and seated himself. "Yes, I did. Before we eat I believe Andromeda wants to tell you something."

Andromeda looked much like a child while she pouted with crossed arms. She sighed, knowing there was no way around this. It was comical when one knew how old she was in comparison to Harry, but she didn't want to disappoint him again. Andy ignored Bellatrix's giggles and comments in her head.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday as well as the unwarranted attack on you. It was my fault and I beg your forgiveness." it took a little work to not let her teeth grind at having to do that. She still was not sure if it was a wise idea to let this woman in. Although, Andromeda couldn't refute that she and her sister-wives weren't paragons themselves, which was the deciding factor in the end.

Melisandre just nodded her head in acknowledgement, while she gave the food a once over. "Apology accepted. I certainly can understand why you reacted that way. Though I would've wished the reaction to be a bit less... extreme." it was said with a little mocking smirk, but nothing more. That was all she allowed herself. It would certainly not be a good partnership when her life might be constantly in danger from the ones she wanted to learn.

In turn Melisandre received only a tense nod and the subject was dropped. The first one to speak was obviously Harry. "Well, tuck in. Afterwards we can discuss how things are going to be." with that all put things on their plate. It was a modest breakfast with how little their group had at their disposal.

"We really have to get that ritual under way." commented Marcella as she ate her berries. With that the farming could start and their many seeds be used. 'At least we now have a bit of cattle, chickens and many many sheep. Some even in human form' she mused eating some of the honey on bread.

Bellatrix agreed. "Yeah. I hope we don't have to sacrifice something this time." it wouldn't do to train and get these abilities only to get weaker later on.

Shaking his head Harry denied. "Nope. The Well of Paradise should act as a catalyst, so we don't need a sacrifice." popping some of the fruit slices in his mouth, he commented after swallowing. "We only need the Elixir of Life, Unicorn blood and Phoenix tears, as well as purified water for it." After a bit of thinking he continued. "Other than that I have two potions for the fruit and nut trees. The first is the Essence of Evergreen..."

At that point he was interrupted by Narcissa, who only had a delicate brow raised. "Isn't that extremely volatile and difficult to brew as well as needing a massive amount of ingredients?" it was more like a waste. Dragon dung fertilizer was in most cases better and cheaper. Though, the dung was unavailable to them. At the moment at least.

"Yes, but you forget we have the cauldron of plenty which should multiply it so that all the seeds of fruit and nut trees get some. Now where was I." tapping his chin in thought he snapped his fingers and went on. "Like I said it lets the trees grow on any soil, they bloom and carry fruit all year around as well as making them immune to harmful insects, poisons, rot, disease and corrosion." upon the astonished looks he continued smugly. "The second is a potion I found in a book from the library of Alexandria. It lets the fruits never spoil and they don't fall off the trees."

"Truly?" asked Melisandre astonished. She was not a day here and already witnessing things she not even saw in Valyria. It sounded more like the legendary figure Garth Greenhand. Sprouting farms and orchards where he walked, it even matched with how he made her, a crone, young and fertile again.

"Can't we use the same on the vegetables and other plants?" inquired Marcella as she ate some of the rarer things. Namely boiled eggs.

Harry and Narcissa shook their heads, while the honey-blond answered. "No, these have to be sowed again and again after each harvest and aren't constant, like the trees." she explained it while biting her lip in an afterthought, turning to Harry she asked. "What with the magical trees we have?" she believed it were five in total. From each they had a few seeds 'liberated' from the DoM.

"You have Weirwoods?" Melisandre butted in, eyes narrowed. 'Do they worship the old gods?' their puzzled looks and glances send at each other, said all she needed to know.

They had no idea what weirwoods were, so she elaborated. "Weirwoods are trees with a white bark and red sap. It is said the old gods can see all through them." that was all she herself knew of them. Enough to know the people worshipping them were heathens.

"Ah, no we don't have those. Though it would be interesting to see what properties they have." mused Narcissa as she thought about what potions she could devise out of them. "We have Fairy Lindens, which are mostly accommodations for fairies like the name suggests." counting on her fingers she went on. "Then we have Whoomping willows, with their whip like branches, which are mostly used to defend locations." another finger. "Silverthorn Spruce, which are aggressive and shoot their needles at anyone coming too near. The needles penetrate nearly everything and inject a poison that gives the victim hysteria and convulsions." a fourth finger. "The Bifröst pine. The sap of this tree has enormous healing properties and its leaves circle the colours of the rainbow. When someone looses and arm, leg or is even cut in half at the waist you just need to apply some of it on the body and missing part, stick them back on and it heals back together." the fifth and last finger. "Then we have the Mimameiör. Its fruits can aid a pregnant woman and heal the child in the womb from ailments. The fruits are gold in colour and its leaves and sap are silver, while the bark is a red-brown."

Harry waited until Narcissa finished her explanation to answer her question. "No, we can't use it on these trees. Although, it would be extremely useful for the Mimameiör." too bad the tree only had a fixed number of fruits each year. The magical plants for potions also couldn't be treated with the stuff, sadly.

That disappointed Narcissa and the rest a bit. The breakfast was over shortly after this. Narcissa seemed to annoy Melisandre with her questions regarding the Weirwoods. If she did this on purpose or not Harry wasn't completely sure, but he would put his money on the first.

They lingered for a while at the table with Harry still trying to solve the riddle of the empty book from the library.

"Still trying to find what is written in there?" asked a smiling Marcella. What could she say? It was just funny to see him become obsessed over that book with his curious nature. Harry just nodded in reply.

All four of his wives were smirking with Andromeda commenting. "I still think it was a joke left there by the Rhoynar. There is nothing special about it and it contains only blank pages. Nothing more." while it was a good thing that Harry had such a drive, she thought it was wasted on finding things were nothing was.

"What is a joke?" upon the red woman's question Andromeda pointed at the book Harry was reading. The thing was in good condition with various golden lines in it, much like the walls, and other decorations.

Pointing at the book Harry read Andromeda said. "We found this book in a vault on top of the library. The problem is that the pages are void of anything and no enchantments seem to be on the thing. Only empty paper."

"May I see?" inquired Melisandre, trying to prove herself to them. It would go a long way to show she was serious about this. Holding her hand out the book was given her shortly after with Harry nodding his head and sighing a bit frustrated. Inspecting the book, scanning over its pages in search for something.

In the back of her mind Melisandre knew that it wasn't the first time she saw something like this. The book was from the Rhoynar, which were known for their water-magic. Valyrians did as much as they could with fire. Heating up the earth to shape the molten rock in new forms, forging etc. They even had a few lava streams in their capitol, which was something ridiculous, but it looked at least impressive.

Acting on a hunch, Melisandre took her glass full of water, wine was not available at the moment, and poured it over the pages.

The various exclamations of shocked anger were soon replaced by awe as ink was revealed on the pages. It spread, snaked and twisted out further and further like a snake on the hunt.

Not long after all its contents were revealed Melisandre said in her restored sonorous voice with a barely audible superior undertone. "It may not be enchanted, but the pages were made out of special paper. The ink would only be revealed when it came in contact with water. Something no one who wanted to preserve the book would normally do."

The same was done with Valyrian texts only that those had to be hold over flame. The book was snatched out in front of her quickly as Harry with his wives over his shoulder poured over it.

Pouring over the pages Harry's eyes devoured it with vigour. The book contained spells mostly focussed on water. Healing spells, spells to attack and defend, but the most prized ones would be the ones that could make dry streams flow again and deserts bloom. Something extremely valuable for them right now.

The Well of paradise could only affect a water source in the way of making it more fertile but could not at the same time do what these spells could. "Bella, do you think we can incorporate these spells in our ritual?"

Their resident enchantress as well as woman for rituals together with Harry read the descriptions themselves and they didn't seem too hard or difficult to do. "Yeah, a few modifications in the runes and arithmancy would enhance the ritual and give the lake more water as well." Something they all knew the Poison Sea needed.

Otherwise the canals of the city wouldn't be filled with water and the Well would be useless. Before, the five of them wanted to fill it up, but it was better to also fill the dried up rivers connected to it as well was.

Not shortly after that they made Melisandre swear the vow to Harry with Bellatrix as the binder. It only said that she couldn't tell their secrets, betray or harm them willingly, and does her best to help them. In return she received protection and tutelage in the magical arts.

"Where is that other guy from yesterday?" asked Marcella as she looked puzzled around and at Narcissa. Much like Bellatrix not having paid much attention to the man who only ogled them.

The woman in question shrugged and replied. "I put him in a small room where I modified his memory and planted a new one where we all talked a bit about inconsequential things and left him to explore the city a bit." the blonde suggested next "Maybe he is not an early riser?"

Melisandre agreed with that assessment. "He is not!" it was just one more point against him in her book. Missing out on the sunrise's glory and R'hllor bestowing his blessing on the world once more. Banishing the annoying man out of her thoughts she concentrated on the here and now, which was before the magnificent Well of Paradise, like Harry had called it.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter." Andromeda said and with that the subject of Archmeaster Marwyn was dismissed and they focussed on the artefact before them. Bellatrix described for all what had to be modified, which runes were to be added, altered or removed altogether. It took only an hour to modify it, thankfully.

The next step was the same as with the ritual to make the city fly. Channelling enough magic into it to make it work. This was even more draining than last time. The lake was vaster, spanning more than hundred kilometres. It took all they had, sucking them dry, not letting up until the magic of the ritual was satisfied.

In the hour of feeding their magic into the process the water of the Poison Sea responded. It rose slowly at first, but increased in speed after a time. Lifting, lifting and lifting higher still as it finally filled the canals again after a year of its absence. Filling them once more with freshwater. The flood of live spending substance finally arrived at the well, filling it.

As the water touched all of the well the artefact activated while it sucked the last drop of magic Harry, the sisters Black and Marcella had to give without dying.

The next moment the whole square was bathed in an aquamarine light, creating the illusion as if it all was underwater. It vanished as fast as it came, but the well pulsing in intervals and sending the same light out every minute for a few hours.

The two hundred litres of unicorn blood, Elixir of life and two and a half litres of phoenix tears from their five litres in total reacted with the artefact and together acted as a catalyst. Amplifying the magic, sending it out into the whole sea connected to the city and to the rivers which would flow with water again after this day.

All this was not seen, heard, felt or in any way experienced by Harry, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and Marcella. All five of them lay unconscious to the world the moment the ritual stopped taking their magic to fuel itself.


	8. Brewing Trouble

The formerly dry rivers carried water again. Water clear as a crystal, spreading out like arteries from the Poison Sea that was now the heart of the region. Beating once more after centuries of cardiac arrest. The rivers spread mostly south and south-west one even going so far as connecting to the Summer Sea. While its tributaries were flowing through a few abandoned cities like Vaes Tolorro.

Much more happened than the revitalisation of the Red Waste. With the many people new to the city it was no problem to find farmers and the like to cultivate the fields. It was, in fact, the very first action Harry did after waking up from his unconscious state.

"What happened?" Harry moaned as he woke from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them he last remembered fuelling the ritual and then nothing.

With a groan he righted himself while taking a look around. He was in his quarters with all his wives around him like it was another night like any other so far in this land. One after another they stirred but didn't come awake just yet.

'The ritual must really have done a number on us.' he thought with a grimace. The calculated amount was just under the amount they could spend. Narrow like the hairsbreadth all of them were away from total magical exhaustion. 'I have to remember to thank Bella for calculating it so precisely.' mental note made he woke every one of them with the usual kiss. Either he did it or they. It depended on who woke first.

The last was Narcissa who slung her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter while moaning into the kiss. After half a minute she pulled away and sighed in content with a smile on her face. "How long were we out?" she asked while stroking his cheek with her right hand.

Harry frowned and replied. "I don't know." getting up he escaped the prison that was made of his wives bodies and said. "Lets ask." it was done without complain and shortly after being dressed in some of their normal robes, still charmed like their armour to hold a temperature of 20 degrees Celsius, the five of them made their way outside.

Walking through the door the group came immediately upon Melisandre who was just in the process of entering.

"Ah, good to see you Melisandre. Can you tell us how long we were asleep?" Harry inquired politely. So far he was the only one comfortable around the red woman, though that could be because he had experience with highly dangerous woman with a dark past. Or maybe because he had no regards for his own safety, something his wives all would agree with.

The woman in question only nodded. "Certainly, my Lord. I and some other people brought you here after the ritual was complete. You slept for two days."

The raised eye-brow was the only indication that Harry heard her. "Thank you, but why are you referring to me as my Lord now?" he was kind of used to it, in the form of master and not Lord, but it was basically the same thing.

His wives seemed pleased by the address, only because they thought it fitting and that it showed the respect he deserved.

Unperturbed Melisandre responded while they all walked to the dining room. "I thought it disrespectful not to do so, after all you're the Lord of Light's chosen one!" she exclaimed passionately.

That stopped Harry short along with his wives. His gaze which resembled now more of a glare was fully focussed on Melisandre. "What did you sssssay?" he hissed low and dangerously, slipping unconsciously into Parsel-tongue. Eyes narrowed and expecting an answer post haste. It sent shivers down the spines of his wives and the target of his displeasure.

Coming quickly to grips with the new experience of having Harry's ire on her Melisandre responded. "I said that you are the Lord's chosen. The prophecy foretold it and you fit the description and were shown to me in the flames." thinking about how he controlled the waters of the salty Poison Sea and stood amidst the smoking corpses of his enemies. Other than that it also could've been the time he erupted from the Summer Sea, leaving it behind steaming, being reborn as a dragon.

Harry was silent for a good minute. "We'll discuss this later and I will explain why it doesn't apply to me." with that he strode again to the exit of the palace. At the moment there were more pressing matters to attend to. Though, he heard beside him where Melisandre walked.

"As you wish Azor Ahai." she wasn't deterred from her path. He controlled magic not even the Valyrians had at their disposal. The Lord had shown her the way and the saviour. However, it seemed he needed time to accept.

The group didn't have to search for long. Mirri Maz Duur was already in search for them. "You are finally awake." she exclaimed as the six of them left the palace.

"Finally? We were asleep for not more than two days." said a puzzled Andromeda, hoping that nothing disastrous happened in the time they were out.

"Yes finally. There is already grass growing directly outside of the city. We have much to do." exclaimed the plump woman, her posture indicated that she waited for instructions, the same was expressed by the expectant look she had on her face.

Sighing Harry began instructing. "Yes, gather all farmers and the like outside of the city." turning to his wives he said. "Marcella get all the woodworkers and carpenters there too. We need to build farms, orchards, fences for livestock and so forth."

Next came the rest as Marcella and Mirri went to fulfil their tasks. "Narcissa you take Mirri and the few healers she has with her and show them how to plant and handle the magical plants we need for potions and the like, after she instructed the farmers."

Giving her the trunks with all the seeds necessary he went on. "Make sure the area is secure, we don't want to lose these resources." It would take a while but healers were of utmost importance. They had to look later for a few people like Mirri who had an affinity for magic and wanted to heal. Potions could only be created with magic after all. A muggle trying to do it would get just sludge that was poisonous, useless and vile.

Having all task delegated Harry also made his way to the Bridge of Dreams. From the bridge they all could see that grass already stretched out a few hundred metres from the water. One could nearly see it grow.

Once at the end of the bridge he pulled the trunk for the potions out of his pocket. Harry hoped that soon all was ready and set, so that they could also free all the magical beasts in stasis. Pulling out the Cauldron of Plenty he removed the lid, revealing a rich green bubbling potion in it.

Another bottomless bag with their seeds sorted by type was taken out. There were fruits, nut fruits, vegetables, spices, grains and all manner of trees in form of seeds. He dunked the bag into the cauldron and let the seeds absorb the potion.

Then they waited for the farmers to arrive. It didn't took long only half an hour together with the woodworkers. It was fortunate that Harry could duplicate the wood from Qohor he acquired. So it didn't cost a fortune, but one beam of wood of the biggest sort was enough. There was now a full warehouse with these big wood beams, that duplicated them as soon as something was taken out. Using the original beams as templates.

Once Mirri arrived he bid her over. "Is everyone here?" when she nodded he mentioned to the bag lying on the ground an the cauldron besides it. "Good." next he gave her the bag for the plants and instructed her how they were sorted and in which order he wanted them planted. After she distributed them all she and Narcissa went to another part to plant the magical plants with a few other healers.

Harry, Bella, Andromeda, Marcella and even Melisandre were helping the woodworkers to build up orchards, farms, wind and water mills to process grains as well as paper mills. Olive presses were also build to make olive oil later on.

In a matter of three months the surrounding lands of Chroyane contained countless orchards, farms and the like and had their first harvest already, having lived on multiplied food for the duration of these three months. They had fruits in form of apple, pineapple, apricot, avocado, banana, blueberry, pear, bramble, cranberry, date, strawberry, fig, water and honey-melon, mango, pomegranate, grapefruit, raspberry, cherry, kiwi, lime, lemon, orange, mirabelle nectarine, papaya, olive, passion fruit, plums and grapes. A good variety of nut fruits. Hazelnut, walnut, peanut, almonds, chestnut, cashew, coconut, and macadamia. All infused with the Essence of Evergreen.

Vegetables in form of carrots, pumpkin, aubergine, cauliflower, broccoli, peas, fennel, cucumber, potato, garlic, kohlrabi, leek, onions, spring onions, mangold, horse radish, normal radish, lettuce, peppers, many beets ranging from red beets to sugar beets, aspargus, spinach and tomatoes. Different from the fruit and nut trees these couldn't be prepared with the Essence of Evergreen, but with the help of Herbology and the nature magic learned from the druids in form of wards the harvest of them could be done up to four times a year.

Grains in the form of wheat, spelt, rye, barley, oat, corn and sorghum as well as hops. Flour was made from wheat, rye and spelt and could obviously be used to make bread. Flour mixed with water and semolina, a bi-product from the process to make flour, made into noodles . Barley and oat was used to feed the various animals with barley also used for whiskey. Corn as food for animals and humans. Malt won from the various grains, hops and water was distilled into beer.

Harry had briefly considered to implement crop rotation, but with their knowledge of Herbology it wasn't needed. Instead he instructed the farmers for the grains to use crop circles, which enhanced their growth rate, strength and size.

Butter and cheese were made from the milk of the goats, cattle and sheep. Harry pulling no stops with the food. He wanted to have as much as possible. So that the many dishes he could cook wouldn't fade into obscurity.

Of course, flesh was the most rare in times such as this. Sheep being the most plenty was the only kind at the moment that could be slaughtered. Cattle was used to plough the fields with a plough he had Horor and his smiths create. Goats and chickens were the rarest, but only goats had any magical use with how their stomachs could create bezoars. It was good that they had mountains near them to expand to. The minerals the goats swallowed were responsible for these after all.

Luxuries were also added. Sugar cane and the sugar beet were used to obtain sugar. The bi-product of bagasse could be used as food for the sheep, cattle and goats, but they had enough of that. No, it was used to make paper instead. The bi-product of treacle was processed into rum. The Coffee plant and cacao-tree were also planted, the products obvious. Nutmeg and drumstick trees delivered also very expensive and useful things. Among them nutmeg, mace and the leaves of the drumstick tree being nearly as good as livestock, an essence of them could even be used to purify water.

The last was ceiba or the silk-cotton tree. All these who could were processed with Evergreen. They even had honey from bees the group had also taken with them to act as pollinators.

Under the luxury goods were now chocolate, cotton, nutmeg, coffee, olive oil, honey and sugar. Things not really abundantly encountered in this world or at all. Alcohols were beer, vodka made from potatoes, rum and some wine from the grapes. The Firewhiskey and normal whiskey was Harry most proud of. The cleansed water of the Poison Sea perfect for it, with all other ingredients it made for a strong brew together with the magic in it.

Spices were also among the luxuries. Basil, vanilla and all spices included in curry, which were cinnamon, curcuma, coriander, cumin, chilli, ginger, black pepper, lemon grass, sweet pepper, clove, curry leaf, Chinese pepper, nutmeg, mustard, allspice, poppy seeds, which was also used for milk of the poppy, lentil, cardamom as well as many more.

A garden for all magical plants was build. Under the instructions of Narcissa, Mirri and her apprentices in healing had learned how to handle most of the plants with the exception of the more dangerous ones that required magic to restrain.

The garden was protected by the Silverthorn Spruces and Whoomping willows. Access was given through various vanishing cabinets. The ones for entry were stationed at the three Apothecaries in the city and keyed to the ones in the garden. Everyone looking for entry through other means would be made into a pincushion or punching-bag.

Of course this required a good amount of workers, but surprisingly it posed no problem. Word of their city got out and it was apparent that the Lharzeen had enough of Dothraki and Ghiscari seeking to enslave them. So they took their chance and wandered east and in some cases north-east. A continuous stream of people arrived, filling the city.

Melisandre told them a number akin to one and a half to two million Lharzeen lived in the vast lands of Lhazar. So it was fortunate that Harry's group had so many new jobs to give and that these didn't take years to learn. The months in which the plants grew had been quite enough.

On the other hand the word of their city wasn't limited for Lharzeen ears, of course. Four months after planting the crops the Ghiscari were scouting at the edge of their land, the same with some Dothraki hordes and did so for seven months. Only the Qartheen were content to stay away. If it was because of the distance or that the Red Waste wasn't completely gone was up for debate.

One thing was for sure. They needed troops for the attempts to invade that would surely come, which was why Harry, his wives, Melisandre, Mirri and Marwyn currently were discussing what they should do about it in the Palace of Love. Despite Harry's weak protest the last fourth of the Palace was now his home.

"I think we can all agree that the Dothraki would sooner die than negotiate with what in their opinion are Maegi." commented Andromeda idly as she lounged on one of the couches with velvet cushions, she made herself. She only got nods in response. The Dothraki would try all they could to kill them, now that word has spread a little.

"What with the Ghiscari?" asked Marcella. "I don't think they have anything against magic just now."

Mirri snorted derisively. "No, but just one glance at the now fertile land and the many expensive and exotic goods you taught us to produce is quite enough. Meereen, Astrapor and Yunkai will ally in a heartbeat to conquer us, hire sellswords and enslave all woman and children, doing as they always did."

That didn't paint a favourable picture for the Qartheen, but it had to be asked, something Bella did. "And these Qartheen with their city that always will be or some such?" which got some chuckles from the group. Bella was never someone to listen to things she found unimportant. Important things being in order Harry, sex, her sisters, fighting, reading and enchanting things.

All eyes were this time on Melisandre, she was the only on who visited the city. "The Qartheen are stagnant and prideful. They may have a standing army and fleet, but I doubt the men fighting in them will have any experience outside of the yard. The Qartheen haven't fought a war in a long while. Only the Unsullied purchased from Astrapor will be of any use to them. Like the Ghiscari the Pureborn of Qarth are greedy and sooner or later we will be either in trade with them or they hire sellswords to fight us. Though, I would look out for the Warlocks I warned you about. They surely now know about magic having returned."

Harry only nodded grimly at that. She warned them about the warlock who much like Marwyn had a glass-candle. It was fortunate that the scrying obscuring ward now was up. Besides that Melisandre still persisted he was some messiah spoken of in some prophecy. Even after he explained to her how prophecy worked only when one believed in it.

Harry had a foreboding feeling that she would get others to believe it too and that it would cause a chain-reaction. Much like with Voldemort who was the only one of the two of them to believe in it. And it came true as well. He sure as hell hoped this would not come to pass.

Now Marwyn chimed in rubbing his chin with a glint in his eye. "You forget one faction."

A brow raised with her usual Ice Queen mask on when it had something to do with the maester Narcissa asked coldly. "Which would be?" she didn't forgive him for his disrespectful and sometimes creepy staring. She would've if he wouldn't do it time and again.

Harry grinned as he saw Marwyn grow uncomfortable under Narcissa's stare. He too found the man's near constant ogling vexing. He answered none the less. "That would be the Patrimony of Hyrkoon. The fortress cities of Kayakayanaya, Shamyriana and Bayasabhad guard the entrances of the three streets on the eastern Bone Mountains, the Steel road, the Stone road and the Sand road from Jogos Nhai and other invaders like brigands, outlaws and wild men."

"And why would they be willing to aid us?" inquired a curious Andromeda. She doubted very much that these people were that different from the rest.

Still fidgeting Marwyn answered, but became more sure of himself the longer he spoke and the more he didn't look at Narcissa. "You have made the Red Waste fertile again and it just so happens that the Patrimony too has a desert in direct vicinity, that makes it difficult to grow things."

Now a light went on in their heads with Marcella voicing their thoughts out loud. "And you want us to make their lands fertile in exchange for an alliance?"

Marwyn nodded his head. "Yes, the Great Sand Sea like it is called was once a land of rivers and lakes, but something the people there call the Dry Times happened that dried all the water up. If you would make their lands fertile again then I am sure the Patrimony would lend you aid."

Despite wanting to agree Harry wanted more information. "So these cities are governed by men only?"

From the muttering of his wives. "Typical that men were in charge and not women." he knew they weren't particularly happy about it. Though they narrowed their eyes as Marwyn murmured something under his breath they couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" asked Bellatrix sharply.

When the man shook his head Melisandre, who sat beside him and having heard it, answered after sipping a bit of the newly made wine from her goblet. "He just said that you probably wouldn't like what the Patrimony practises." she was enjoying herself immensely. When she couldn't sacrifice the annoying man to R'hllor then she at least could torment him a bit for the year she had to endure in his company. Although, she herself knew what they practised.

Now all head snapped to Marwyn. "Speak!" Marcella ordered hissing through her teeth. She and her sister-wives grew more angry when he only quivered in his seat. All the while imagining the horrible things these men would do to the women. They couldn't be further from the truth.

While all this happened an equally amused Mirri found it time to tell them and release Marwyn of his stuttering. So she cleared her throat loudly to get the attention. "I could tell you what you want to know, too." having been to the Jogos Nhai herself to learn from the Moonsingers Mirri had to pass through one of the cities controlled by the Patrimony.

"Then do so." Bellatrix waving her hand imperiously, having lost her patience with this worm of a man. At least he was useful to teach children the basics of reading, writing and numbers.

"Gladly." she nodded her consent. "Well, despite what one might think the woman aren't the victims of the Patrimony." upon seeing the slightly baffled expressions and raised brows she elaborated. "It is true that they are ruled by men, but the woman are the warriors in this case. All other men than the Great Fathers like they are called are gelded and live their lives out as eunuchs."

"Then how does on get to be one of these Great Fathers? Get they elected or what?"inquired Andromeda now not longer lounging on the couch but sitting up right in attention.

Shaking her head Mirri answered. "No, it Is hereditary. Only the most promising males, the largest, strongest and most comely are permitted to mature and breed, becoming Great Fathers in turn."

Horrifying realisation set in as Harry nearly fell over. "But that would mean..." he couldn't say it out loud.

Mirri nodded her head and said grimly. "Yes, that the fathers geld their sons in some cases the mothers do it."

The next moment Bellatrix exclaimed equally as horrified, while clamping onto Harry with all her might. "I won't let them anywhere near Harry's cock. If one of these so much as tries they will get pain beyond their imagination." she wouldn't lose the sex-life she now had. Not to some sick people fascinated with gelding.

Heck, in these lands it seemed everybody did it. The Unsullied, the sons of these Great Fathers and if her guess was right something akin to half the male slaves were gelded. It was nearly a fashion statement.

Despite the situation Andromeda's, Narcissa's and Marcella's lips twitched upwards and Andromeda reassured the distraught witch. "We won't let them either, but these people are our best option of having an alliance with." as bad as it was to admit that, it was the truth. Andy only got growling in response so she sighed.

"How do we defend the land when we aren't present?" asked a concerned Marcella. She liked her new home immensely. Sure many projects were still in progress, like the school, hospital, orphanage, the harbour and a place for the magical beasts. Their currency too had to be remade, but that was the least of their worries.

Rubbing Bellatrix's tits in thought with his chin unavailable, Harry got a grin on his face, which wasn't seen with Bella still smothering his head between her bosom, trying to protect him from imaginary foes intent to cut of his manhood and enjoying his attention. Struggling a bit he managed to get free, though regretfully, it was one of his favourite places to be after all.

"I think I have an idea." seeing that he had the attention of the room he continued. "In the book from the Rhoynar there was another spell we haven't used yet, which could help us out."

Pouting at Harry having escaped her Bellatrix asked. "Which is?"

Harry had a smug smile on his face. "The spell that lets the very waters rise in our defence." the spell was called Mother Rhyone's Embrace it even had ward like qualities with how it apparently whispered into his head when an attack was imminent. However Harry only wanted the watery protection, otherwise it was too expensive magically.

A giddy Narcissa jumped a little in her seat beside him and shortly after engulfed him in her own bosom. "Brilliant! With how these savages fear any form of flowing water or sea we would put terror in them with that alone." Happy that they didn't have to engage the bigger Khalasars of more than ten-thousand men in battle. Not that these wildlings could've taken Chroyane with its siege-wards and an active shield spell enhanced by a Fianto Duri. With this spell extra the city would never be conquered by land or sea. Only the sky was a weak point somewhat, but nobody in this day and age had dragons like the Targaryens.

So the group did just that with the help of Melisandre, Mirri and even Marwyn. Mirri and Marwyn were currently merely an extra source of magic. Melisandre with their tutelage was a different matter.

They found out during that time that the magic here was more primal and the people born here could not use all their brands of magic. Potions, runes, rituals, blood magic, illusions and elemental manipulation could be used just fine. Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Magical Theory and Alchemy was out of their range of possibilities. These were too refined for this worlds people to work with.

People with the gift, so to speak, could call magic out of their cores, but these weren't the same as Harry's or his wives cores. Changed and adapted through centuries of evolution and magical evolution. Something that on this planet wasn't as progressed. Well there was also divination, but that seemed different from home. Apparently it was something that was practised very much. It was still vague with many metaphors and such, though that it could be used consciously was somewhat of a shock to the five of them.

It took only a few days to prepare the ward-stone, Harry himself prepared the spell or more precisely ward for its activation and implementation into the main ward-stone, with Melisandre's help, this time. His wives were out at the moment to look for scouts or armies. He didn't think it would happen so soon, but better to be prepared than not.

As he chiselled the runes into the stone, intertwining them with the already existing ones Harry heard Melisandre speak up calmly as ever. "You still haven't me told why you are so adamant that the Prophecy does not apply to you, my Lord." she had been patient in these past months, but even her own could run out without noticeable improvement.

Looking from behind the square obelisk Harry looked her in the eyes and a small rueful smile appeared on his lips a bit later. "I have not." he agreed. "We were very busy though weren't we?" remembering all the stuff they had done and still to do.

"Indeed." Melisandre concurred and again waited for him to answer while she herself too was focussed on chiselling the runes. Such useful things. However she couldn't wait for him and his wives to show her real fire-magic. Fiendfyre, Gubraithian Fire that Harry said could burn forever, Bluebell flames that were cold to the touch and only burned things held above them, as well as many more.

Although, she knew that they would only do so when they fought her trustworthy. Something harder to achieve than originally thought.

A sigh escaped him as Harry thought about telling her the truth. The whole thing was behind him so he saw no reason not to. "You mean besides what I already told you about how I see prophecy?" at her nod he sighed again. "Ok, then let me tell you after we are finished here." it took only a few more touches here and there and it was finished.

The ward-stone flashed up into a gentle blue light that seemed to settle down into the water after awhile.

Once he had admired his handiwork Harry walked to one of the many benches of the plaza and motioned for Melisandre to sit beside him. After she did so gracefully with the ever present seductive swing of her hips he began to explain. "It all began when my parents were killed as I was one year old. Some Dark Lord heard a Prophecy saying that apparently I was the one who would destroy him. But in his attempt to prevent that he created the very situation he wanted so desperately to avoid as something happened nobody could foresee. His curse rebound on him, leaving him as nothing more than a wraith, having bound his soul to the mortal realm through anchors."

Looking that his audience was listening he continued. "Due to my parents death I was alone and some people thought it a good idea to give me over to slavery." the words were still bitter and spat out quickly. "My first memories were of darkness, pain and hunger. I grew up unloved, beaten, working labour some men couldn't do in a day and humiliated in pretty much every way, expect having my cock cut off, thankfully."

Taking a deep breath to calm the raging inferno in his soul, he went on. "I didn't even know why I was treated that way. But I knew any attention was bad attention from the ground up, having it ingrained in my very being from only ever receiving negative attention. I couldn't differentiate between positive and negative attention for a long while."

He went on with his musings and decided a question was in order. "Do you know what is worse than being enslaved against your will?"

Melisandre could only shake her head, having no idea and couldn't think of one at the moment as she was only focussed on listening.

"Then let me tell you." he said grimly, a shadow overcoming his features that normally were soft and even friendly, were now worn and dark. "It is when you are the only one treated that way." making a gesture he pointed all around. "The slaves in Essos have each other to confine in, to suffer together and even lend one another strength. I had no such luxury."

A hollow laugh devoid of any feeling escaped him, a cold laugh. "It was a society much like Pentos, were a façade was all that was important. Just that I was the only slave there and nobody expect me and my 'owners' knew it." the word owner was said with such an utter hatred Melisandre thought he would spew flames from his mouth with his throat and intensities a burning furnace of hate.

"That was not all. Everywhere lies were spread around of how I was dangerous, a criminal and ne'er-do-well. The people even believed it, despite no evidence existing to support it." as he went on his aura flared to life lifting higher and higher until he circled through his Occlumency exercises to calm himself down. It took longer than usual. As he opened his slitted, dragon-like eyes again he went on. "Do you know what was even worse than all that?"

She still could only indicate in the negative with a shake of her head.

Now a somewhat sad, but also satisfied smile crossed his face. "When the people who enslave you are your own kin." At her widened eyes he couldn't help but snicker a bit, having it not seen often. "Oh, yes. The very people who should protect me, should love me and should nurture me did the exact opposite for the first ten years of my life."

She couldn't help but ask what came next. "What happened to change it?" her mysterious voice was absent from most of the usual superior air it projected, but rather contained... concern? What no one saw or in Melisandre's case felt was that she had dug her sharp fingernails into the palm of her hand, drawing blood.

'How dare these beasts treat the saviour, Azor Ahai in such a way?!' she thought with barely contained blazing hate.

Here a truly earnest, but small smile graced his features, easing her fury. "I found out I was a wizard, that I could do magic. If it would've happened a bit later I would've been broken by all the abuse I suffered, but with this I had something of my own. It was a miracle that I endured even that much." the last part was muttered under his breath, but she heard it none the less.

"There was even a school and people for me to learn magic and its applications from, who found out I had the gift and bought me from my owners." he had to explain it somewhat in the terms of this world. The original story would definitely sound more outlandish. Here another sad sigh escaped him as he slumped into the bench like a sack of potatoes. "I was happy at first, but at that time didn't know that I switched one cage for another, but a cage all the same."

"What do you mean?" The red woman asked as she couldn't tear herself away from his slitted, impossibly green eyes that held such a range of emotion. Flashing every time in a different way and displaying something otherworldly beautiful.

"I told you about the Dark Lord trying to kill me right?" she nodded. "Well, it so happens that the same Dark Lord had also wrecked havoc upon all these wizards. Being the one that 'killed' him I was hailed as a kind of saviour figure." he clenched his fists and ground his teeth as he remembered how this world functioned. "The first question that came into my mind was, when I really am so important to them why has no one come and saved me?" Harry took another deep breath. "Upon entering this world, which was hidden from mundane eyes I thought things would change."

"They didn't?!" Melisandre interjected half-asking and half-stating, with her hands in her lap. Looking him still into the eyes and face, when his eyes looked elsewhere. Concern was evident in her voice. Something she hadn't showed in a long time. Being alone for such periods of time would do that to people.

Harry nodded his head. "Indeed, they did not. My every action was closely observed and my every step judged. Even though I had no idea from this world and its customs or of anything in it, really. These people expected me to be some kind of perfect being they imagined in their heads. It seemed everybody knew me better than myself." a wry smile. "Despite that I was exited to start a new life in this world."

Another cold and cruel laugh escaped him, this time with a touch of dark amusement in it. "I saved the whole institution, where I learned, several times. I battled trolls, who could rip out trees with their hands as an eleven year old without much magical education. I also killed my first man at the same age, burning him to death with my bare hands. At twelve I solved an old mystery of the school and killed a gigantic, ancient snake who dwelled there. Its gaze could kill and one drop of its venom was enough to kill ten men. Though the most interesting thing I found out at the age of thirteen, which was connected to something I found in the secret chamber."

So enraptured was she with the story that she could only breathe out. "What did you find out?"

Smiling a little at having Melisandre so enraptured, something which was commonly the other way around with normal people. "I found out that the Dark Lord's soul had been extremely unstable through various rituals, so that as he wanted to kill me it split and one piece lodged itself onto me." here he touched the somewhat faded scar on his brow. "I found this out as I trained my mind to protect itself from intrusion. I knew the soul contained all of ones memories, so I took all of the useful information I could from it. All his knowledge of spells, magic and the society I found myself a part of were taken. The rest wasn't needed. I even learned to banish the Dementors."

"You can banish those beings?" she asked intrigued, forgetting the story for a while. She herself had to bait one of them, separating it from the others and let it do its thing before it saw her. Extremely dangerous and risky, not to mention the unpleasant cold aura and dark memories resurfacing.

Harry only nodded and summoned his Patronus. A aura of calmness and happiness covered the whole plaza as the stag pranced about, getting pursued by a few giggling children who had played in the waters.

Harry smiled at them and waved back as they flung their arms about wildly in greeting. Big smiles on their young faces. "That is called a Patronus. You need to recall a happy memory or think of something that makes you happy, let that feeling engulf you and then cast." The Patronus still walked around the Plaza while Harry had to take a moment to centre himself. "After I took all the useful information from the soul I realised something."

Still to enraptured by the spell, the story and now even the atmosphere Melisandre could only listen, something that didn't happen for a very long time. "It seemed that the soul and personality of the Dark Lord and my own were somehow merged, for a lack of a better word."

"Merged?" exclaimed Melisandre alarmed, thinking Harry was partly possessed or under the control of someone else.

"Not as you might think. In a way I was even thankful for it." here he laughed again, but it was more a disbelieving laugh as if he couldn't believe he admitted to that.

"It was a good thing, because of my upbringing I didn't want to let anyone down, even if it was very much impossible. The people around me used me and discarded me as quickly when my use was over. One day I was the next Dark Lord and the other a saviour who ought to be praised." shaking his head at the stupidity of the wizarding world the raven-haired man continued.

"This somehow let me think I had to earn love and acceptance with impossible feats. But through the merging I gained a more ruthless personality. One more out for its own gain. I believe the merging was finished when I was fourteen years old. It happened as the yearly entertainment started, which was usually me fighting for my life."

"What do you mean?" Melisandre asked sharply her eyes boring into his. He could even see the fire in her ruby red eyes, and was touched at the concern she had for him. Even though it was only because she thought him important. It was more than any of the wizards back home had ever done for him and they thought him important too. It was a point for her.

"Every year I spent there something happened that endangered the school and had something to do with me. In the first year an irreplaceable magical artefact, the stone I used to make you younger, was safeguarded in a school full of children. I believe it was used as bait by one of the more insane old men to lure the Dark Lord's wraith out of hiding. It worked and such a coincidence that it was my first year at the school too." the last part was uttered with such thick sarcasm even a dullard could understand the meaning. "In second year like I said the secret chamber. What I didn't say was that the monster in it had free access to the school for the better part of a year, petrifying students and killing one. Of course I was accused of having released the beast. Maybe I should have done so." he mused and could see that Melisandre thought the same. "Third year someone from the government thought it a splendid idea to post the same soul-sucking demons at a school for children to 'protect' them from a mass murderer who wasn't one."

"Are they mad?" Melisandre exclaimed horrified and nearly shrieking. Even her now red aura was for all plain to see. Indicating that she wasn't in the best of moods after hearing this.

Harry chuckled dryly as he drove a hand through his untameable hair and helped her calm down with the other, which squeezed her own. "I think a good portion of the population was exactly that. I suppose the problem was that they had magic for all their lives that common sense wasn't something they needed. Some of the more 'upstanding'" it was said in a mocking voice of your typical arrogant and rich lord "citizen even went so far as to remove memories of pain or over unpleasant things they experienced."

Harry only muttered the word 'idiots' under his breath and continued. "Anyway after I banished all the demons at the end of year and one too many encounters with them fourth year arrived. My behaviour changed due to the merging, but for the better. I wouldn't let myself be bullied around anymore and instead of looking to achieve the acceptance of others I searched for solitude. Of course, these people couldn't be bothered to keep me alone and had to drag myself in a deadly tournament."

Here she got a confused expression on her beautiful face, but before she could voice her thoughts he went on. "It wasn't one of the tourneys held in Westeros, no this one was quite deadly, indeed. First, I had to battle a dragon, but that was easy seeing as how I can speak with them."

"You can speak the tongue of dragons?" the red woman asked amazed. The more she heard about him the more she was assured he was the right choice. It was somewhat of a surprise seeing that he admitted to no longer be able to transform into one himself. One of the first things she asked to see.

That these wizards had dragons was not hard to believe. The Targaryens too had some until hundred years ago, maybe theirs had simply survived longer. It seemed true seeing as that it was a society full of Maegi. Hidden or not.

Nodding his head and making a gesture of dismissal. "Yeah, its also the tongue of snakes." letting his mind wander back to his original train of thought. "The second challenge was to rescue something out of a freezing lake with an one hour time limit. Then the third challenge was to navigate through a living maze interlarded with dangerous creatures. It was a good thing that I was not the trusting little idiot boy anymore. I found out about how I was to be kidnapped at the end of it and took measures to prevent that. When it happened I was again greeted by the wraith of the Dark Lord. I was prepared this time and killed him for good."

Despite the story she couldn't help but ask. "Then how does this explain why you do not want to accept you being Azor Ahai reborn?"

He seemed to have expected this question and answered accordingly. "That comes now. Like I said people seemed to expect that I solve all their problems and grew angry when it wasn't done, or not done how they wanted. I was one moment the saviour and the next an evil that could not be trusted. One can only take so much betrayal before wondering, is worth it? The role of the hero is exactly that all over again. People having high expectations and at the end everybody is disappointed."

"But you are searching to abolish slavery and even killed this Dark Lord." trying to find a way to make him accept. "You don't seem like a person who wants others to suffer."

"I am not." he agreed " I want to abolish slavery, not because I want to be a hero, but it is the right thing to do. I killed the Dark Lord, because I knew he wouldn't stop until I or he was dead." though something lay still heavily on his mind. "Or maybe I just choose not to be it?" he half asked and half stated with an odd voice not even directed at anyone as something entered his mind that he completely forgot about.

Before she could say something Harry already had summoned his blade. "Did you know that I forged it myself?" Harry held out the Katana still in its sheath.

She nodded knowing that already, but confused for the abrupt change of subject. In response he pulled it out a little to show the blade. "I used only the best materials. I created goblin silver or Mithril like its called, weaved spell after spell onto the metal. Tempered it in dragonfire, chiselled golden runes into it for a superior effect. And worked all around with great care."

Now he pulled it out completely. "It Is on par if not superior to Valyrian Steel. Cutting through steel as If it was paper. In all of this I couldn't foresee what happened when I added my blood into the sword to key it only to me and my descendants."

A sigh escaped him again, a tired one as if he lived more years than even herself. "What I hadn't accounted for is that my mother sacrificed herself to protect me. She gave her life so I could live, in what I believe was a blood-ritual for protection which anchored it into my blood. The reason the Dark Lord could never touch me."

Melisandre dared not to breath, anticipation building in her like water wanting to erupt from a geyser. "When I performed the process I seemed to have transferred this protection from my blood to my blade."

Now channelling magic into his sword, something he could do due to the living silver. His sword was after all only a focus like a wand, even when Harry didn't need it. In response the sword burst into a brilliant flame of orange, red, yellow and many more, the flame dancing through the myriad of colours. It was hot and shining brilliantly. The light reflected from the white walls around them, engulfing their bench and the surroundings in an ethereous shine.

Melisandre could only gasp and mutter in utter awe the name of the legendary sword. "Lightbringer." Like Nissa Nissa had sacrificed herself to make the original Lightbringer. The sacrifice of love from his mother must've had the same effect when he transferred the protection from his blood to the sword.

Twirling the blade a bit he continued. "I created this sword with the intent to protect the people I care about, but also to let the sword itself be protected." he stopped the motions and put the tip of the Katana with practised ease on the scabbard. The flame wouldn't weaken the blade, like fire would normally do in this case. After all it was a spell-forged sword.

Putting the flame out he re-sheathed it again. "Maybe it is all just one big coincidence, maybe not. Make of it what you will, I know you would've anyway."

He knew she was persistent, this way she was at least loyal and Harry himself was a firm believer in free will. He wouldn't let himself be dragged into some prophecy he didn't even know was real. Like he said maybe he was, maybe he was not.

One thing was clear. He would not do something he didn't want. Not to mention that he wasn't even from this world. Could someone even predict that in a prophecy? From the wording of the prophecy he couldn't be it because he had arrived not at the end of summer, but in winter on this world.

Shaking his head he stood up when he spotted his wives apparating onto the plaza and without completely seeing him walk briskly towards his and Melisandre's spot.

Harry was immediately engulfed in four female pair of arms that hugged him. "What happened?" asked Marcella concerned in his ear. They all had felt his distress mixed with trying to calm himself as they arrived. The distress was ebbing away, but she couldn't help but comfort him.

"Nothing. We just discussed why I couldn't possibly be this Azor Ahai." responded Harry as he smelled all of their scents in. Andromeda's smelled earthy and sweet, while Bellatrix was a contrast with her own that smelled faintly of blood and lemons. Narcissa always smelled of her perfume, a flowery scent that wasn't nauseating or too invasive. Marcella's own was of mint. All together it calmed him down, as he breathed in their combined redolence. He could practically fell the glares they send Melisandre.

Before they could accuse the red woman of anything he asked. "Did you find any scouts or indications for armies?" He let go of the four of them and sat himself down on the stone bench again, enlarging it for them.

After the four of them sat down Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, we found some Ghiscari, but they could tell nothing new. Only what we knew already, that they want to enslave our people, yada yada." she yawned as she recounted the empty threats of these idiots, but continued more seriously. "Interesting was what I found out after we separated. I found out that Astrapor, Yunkai and Meereen seemed to have bought five lowly and cheap sellsword-companies as well as the Golden Company and they have readied five-thousand Unsullied. In all they number approximately twenty five-thousand."

Now it was Andromeda's turn to say what she found. "I spotted a Dothraki horde of twenty-thousand a bit more than a months ride away. If we are their target I don't know, but I doubt it is anything else." there wasn't much else to target in this direction.

"Well maybe the Ghiscari prepare to meet the Dothraki in battle?" asked Harry hopefully, upon seeing the blank stares he quickly waved his hands and said. "Just a thought."

Shaking her head amused, with her blonde hair swinging with the motion Narcissa said "The Ghiscari would pay the Dothraki like every other city does these days, expect us that is. So why would they both prepare for a war?"

A sad sigh escaped Marcella as she into Harry's side. "I too have not so good news. The Qartheen have readied a fleet of a hundred ships and sail them east from Qarth, to what I believe is the river that connects us to the Summer Sea. That is not all. The Ghiscari of New Ghis are coming towards us with their legions. Approximately thirty-thousand men. It seems all these have allied out of one reason or another. "

It could be that the Qartheen just wanted to get their ruined cities to the south of them back. It was however doubtful, because the life has not yet returned there like in their land. Only the rivers flowed again.

Silence engulfed the bench and surroundings as they digested the dire news. Four armies were approaching them. One from north, two east and one on water from the south. Something akin to eighty-two thousand men were before their gates in a months time.

"Well it seems we really need these warrior-woman now more than ever." that in itself was an understatement. Against so many opponents the five of them could do little to nothing. One to sixteen-thousand wasn't a good ratio. One for maybe seven hundred to a thousand was appropriate, but sixteen-thousand was ridiculous. The questions was why did these groups all ally themselves against them? Were they that serious a threat or was something different at work here? There wasn't much fertile land in this part of the world, maybe that is all? Nations that sought to expand their territory or maybe they did not like the Lharzeen moving and with that their future slaves?

Too bad that Harry as well as the others had no intention to move any time soon.

Gazing at the ward-stone and trying to change the subject from this depressing one Bella asked. "How does the new ward work, Harry?"

Glad to be on another topic Harry explained just that. "Well it is an intent based ward, that means an army with the intent to attack our city will be met by this defence. The downside is that it takes time for it to spread out. Not to mention that it protects only against large masses of people, like armies and not individuals."

"How long does it take to activate fully?" inquired Marcella as she leaned further into Harry and played took his hand in hers.

"It should take a few months to do so." stated Harry. The spell was nice in the regard that it was an active defence, but it was also limited to the city alone, heck they could still be starved should they be met by a too large opposition, that burns down their newly planted crops, farms etc., which was unfortunately the case in a months time, apparently.

"So you mean during the time in-between we could be attacked?" sure they were safe inside the city, but all their crops, orchards and farms were outside of it and defenceless. "Should we build a wall to keep the crops safe?"

Andromeda shook her head in the negative. "We should first focus on getting an army. We can still build a wall when we return."

So it was agreed that they would visit the three cities of the Patrimony. The first would be Kayakayanaya, followed by Shamyriana and the last was Bayasabhad.

* * *

The next day the four of them without Narcissa and instead with Melisandre, who insisted on coming with them, made their way north-east to the snowy mountains of Krazaaj Zasqa and the city of Kayakayanaya beyond. They left a two-way mirror with Narcissa, who could inform them on any happenings and dangers approaching the city.

In their absence Mirri would govern the city as good as possible. Not that it was much, there were only people who produced goods, other jobs requiring more supervision such as tax collectors, bankers, inspectors for the harbour etc. would have to be hired or educated from their own people in the future. Marwyn was like always teaching children and adults alike to read or in the library. Not in the magical one, but they lend him a few first year books.

The reason for Narcissa not coming with them was because she wanted to brew something that would surprise the enemy, as well as prepare something else with the rarer ingredients looted from the DoM. If it went on like this the ingredients wouldn't hold out for much longer. One or two more special things could be prepared, but then they were more restricted.

From the plants always one seed or offspring was kept to plant it later on, but material from magical beasts they didn't have with them could not be replicated. Materials from beasts like the Re'em, Chimera, Nundu, Manticore, Sphinx, Phoenix, Tebo, Quintaped and Kappa. It were mostly level four to five beast on the danger scale that were missing.

They had all others from level one to three. Erkling, Erumpent, Graphorn, Kelpie, Demiguise, Merpeople, Occamy, Runespoor, Thestral, Unicorn, Abraxaner and a Phoenix egg from level four. From level five they only had many many Acromantulas out of the forbidden Forest, saliva from a Werewolf that could be used to infect people, two dragon eggs from an Hungarian Horntail, one egg of a Swedish Shortsnout, the pack of lupine werewolf offspring from the Forbidden Forest and another complete surprise.

Of course, all these beasts needed an appropriate habitat for them.

Something to ponder later.

It took the five of them a good few hours to arrive at the city of Kayakayanaya. The fortress was build directly into the snowy mountain pass it was made to protect. The walls are built out of black basalt, black iron and yellow bone. All in all an imposing structure, from which one could certainly understand how they resisted the Jogos Nhai for so long.

On the road of steel, they flew over while Harry carried Melisandre bridal style, the group saw fur clad worriers escorting a few caravans. Obviously the warriors were all woman.

The group landed outside of the gates, undisturbed and unseen. A quick Confundus charm took care of the guards at the entrance, letting them pass undisturbed and without search of their person. Something not out of the ordinary when one accounted for the armour and weapons they carried. A group of four people alone with such riches would surely attract attention.

Harry hoped it would all go smoothly and that nothing happened to prevent that. He should have known better than that.


	9. All Hail Azor Ahai

All over the city people were bustling and attending to their business. Men were serving the city as scribes, priests, scholars, servants, cooks, farmers and craftsmen.

Women carried weapons on them, dirk, spear, bow or sling were the weapons of choice. In the training yards woman trained topless, like they apparently fought in battle. Showing their bare breasts and the iron rings in their nipples, made stiff from the cold wind of the mountain.

Also, catching the eye were the rubies on their cheeks. Seemingly glued to them or a kind of piercing like the rings. It was interesting to see that some women had two, three, four, sometimes even more and others no rubies.

Of course, they drew many glances due to their concealed features. Harry, Bella, Andy and Marcella all walked with a catlike grace, projecting their predatory nature.

While his wives and Melisandre drew many man's head with their bodies and tantalizing walk they weren't approached. Most were probably travellers and others most likely some sons who weren't yet gelded. Though Harry's body also seemed to be appreciated by the many woman on the streets, judging from the lingering looks they sent him. Accompanied by curious glances in hopes of catching a glimpse under the shadowy hood.

It looked like the women were mostly in charge of the daily life. Curiously enough all groups of merchants had at least one woman with them. If it was for supervision or protection Harry wasn't sure.

"Do we ask for directions or does anyone know where to go?" he asked the four woman. It was unfortunate that they had to leave the people who could know something behind. Marwyn wouldn't leave the library and seemed still a bit disgruntled at having missed the activation of the Well of Paradise. However, Harry had a feeling it was because the middle-aged man feared he would be gelded by these women.

Mirri needed to stay because, frankly the Lharzeen trusted her and so she was the only reliable person to run things at home for the moment. They trusted Narcissa and themselves just fine too, but like the former slaves took time to get used to magic on this scale.

His wives shrugged their shoulders, but Melisandre seemed to have an idea. "If I may speak, my Lord?"

He made a dismissive gesture and said with a sigh. "Melisandre we've been over this. You can speak your mind anytime and don't have to ask for permission. Ok?" the last part was said fairly annoyed with a strange tone in his voice. He could understand that she would want to show respect, but the raven-haired man found her reverent staring quite enough to be honest. She even got a small nearly unnoticeable flush to her cheeks when he smiled at or complimented her.

Harry still didn't agree with this prophecy. It could even describe something different than a person. Maybe an event. Heck enlightenment could mean something different than a physical source of light, but rather a spiritual or mental one. Still all his arguments were met with closed ears.

Melisandre only nodded, but it seemed to flow off like water on a ducks back, just as Harry expected. "As you wish. From what I remember the Great Fathers claim to be descendants of Hyrkoon the Hero." Before she could be interrupted the red woman continued cutting the protest of. "It is only one of the many names for Azor Ahai. When you would show them what your capable of" here she glanced at his sword upon which his left hand rested. "then I am sure all of them would follow you in a heartbeat." from what she saw until now Melisandre was nearly absolutely sure that she found Azor Ahai in Harry. The only thing missing in all this was the bleeding star. Otherwise the evidence was in overwhelming favour of Harry. 'Maybe in the future it will happen.' she mused determined.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and was successful. "No, we will simply ask for an audience with the Great Fathers and see what it brings." As an afterthought and really just to appease the woman he said. "But lets keep it as a backup plan."

"Backup?" asked Melisandre confused, having never heard the term.

Slightly amused Marcella explained. "A backup is a plan in case the first one does not work, so you have something to fall back on."

Inclining her head in thanks and that she understood Melisandre stored the information away, just like all the other strange words or exclamations the five of them used. Pulling the piss out of me, like Harry used one time was the strangest one so far.

Having resolved it for now Harry, took his hood down with his wives following suit. He searched for an unoccupied guard or anyone, really. As luck would have it a typical female guard with her breast bared was standing near. She had one ring in each nipple and three rubies on her cheeks. One on the left and two on the right. Focussing on her face was easy, with how often he had to do so with his wives.

"Excuse me, could I have a moment of your time?" Harry inquired politely. So far the only thing he learned in the Dursley household, besides cooking and gardening that wasn't useless.

The guard seemed to look like most humans in this area. Olive skin and a little on the small side with five feet and five inches. Dark brown almond-shaped eyes took him in and assessed him and his companions. That he wasn't immediately dismissed was a point in her favour. She could see danger or it were just their unique appearances with the slitted eyes and elongated incisors that could be seen when speaking or smiling.

"What do you want?" it was said in a tone that was neither harsh or gentle, welcoming or repudiating. The language sounded much like Indian he heard Parvati Patil talk with her sister Padma. It was curious that some languages, like the Common Tongue seemed to be English, resembled the ones in their home world.

Coming out of his musings Harry responded. "We" pointing at himself and gesturing behind him. "would like an audience with the Great Fathers discussing an offer we would like to present them with." deciding it was the right thing he introduced his group. "My name is Harry Black, that are my wives and..." having no idea what to call Melisandre he went with "advisor, with whom do I have the pleasure of talking?"

He decided not to outstretch his arm to shake her hand or brush his lips against it. He had no idea how they would take it not to mention how their 'husbands' would. When they gelded their sons then he had no desire to find out if they did it to offending strangers.

"Abha." came again the short and nearly crisp reply.

'Maybe the cool mountain air and the exposed nipples with cold iron in them do that or she simply has a grumpy personality? I bet on the former though.' mused Harry with an unseen grin as he followed her when she motioned him to do so. Presumably to lead them to the leaders of this town. He himself was in turn trailed by his companions.

After a few moments of silence, the same was broken by Bellatrix who couldn't help but ask. "Why exactly are you wearing iron rings in your nipples and why do some only have two and others none, also how do you breastfeed children with them?" she decided to forgo politeness and introductions. The woman, Abha didn't seem to be interested in them after all. Not to mention that it was a fascinating subject.

"I apologize, but my sister Bellatrix does sometimes forget to use her manners." it was accompanied with a glare from Andromeda in the direction of said witch.

Surprisingly Abha laughed as she guided them around a corner occupied by merchants who mainly sold food in form of fish. Apparently from the Leviathan Sound. "It is fine. We get these questions quite a lot actually." after she was done chuckling at the dumbfounded expressions of her company she said. "Only women who already bore a child are allowed to have one iron ring, though one usually does not wear it until later. Obviously she then has to care for the child." another corner was taken, this time they encountered farmers selling some of his livestock. "Every pregnant woman or young mother helps with the rearing, caring and nursing of children, so that should the mother of one child fall in battle the child is not without support. The Great Fathers decide how many children each woman bears, the norm is two to three. Only a woman who has birthed the typical number of children and served a few years in the service of caring for them all is allowed her second ring. Only then the iron rings are normally attached to symbolize that she will bear no more children and is allowed to go into battle with the rest."

'So they make sure their offspring is cared for and that they have one at all.' thought Harry intrigued. Despite himself he asked a question of his own. "Then what do the rubies mean?"

Touching one upon her cheek Abha explained once more. "The rubies symbolize each great battle won." after walking on the main street for a bit they came upon a huge square that seemed to be the town centre. On a hill overlooking the whole square was a huge building that looked more like a mansion, where the Great Fathers most likely ruled from.

Stopping at the stairs she pointed at the top of the hill where the mansion stood. "The Great Fathers reside on the top. You will have to ask for an audience there." with that she turned and walked up with them still trailing behind.

The ascend did not take long and soon they stood before the bronze doors. The doors had a picture of a man with a flaming sword carved into them. Harry nearly blasted that thing open and the doors apart upon seeing it, but held himself back. For now at least.

At the doors stood female guards as well. Abha told them that people where here for an audience, the guards nodded and motioned for Abha to go inside and relay the news.

It took longer than expected for someone to come out again. Marcella, Andromeda and even Bellatrix were content to wait, but Harry saw that Melisandre was annoyed at being made to wait, not to mention that these people made him, Azor Ahai in her eyes at least, wait. It was no outward sign one could see by casually observing her, but rather one to notice after spending a good amount in her company. The crossing of her arms and the slight tapping of her index finger on the elbow.

After an good hour the door opened again. The group stood up from the ground where they sat down to wait instead of remain standing. His wives still had their hoods up, not wanting to draw attention from men, who obviously did not lack women or the will to acquire them through any means. Sure, these people were no threat, but to kill a host and hopefully future ally would probably be counterproductive.

In that hour many questions went through Harry's mind. The most important was how would he convince these leaders to aid him? In the end it didn't matter, because Abha came back earlier than anticipated and led them inside.

The interior was obviously lavishly decorated with tapestries of victories and legends. Ornaments of various precious metals inlaid with gems as well as other expensive looking objects. They came upon an empty foyer, which had nearly everyone's eye twitching at having been made to wait outside when there was a waiting room inside.

As the walk progressed few people were encountered. Among them mostly guards, but one stood out. From the look he was a noble, who wore some elaborate green and yellow dress. It was long, loose and shapeless. It was wound around the hip, under an arm and over a shoulder, looking like it might fall of any moment if not for the left hand of the man holding it in place, while he took small steps. His hairstyle was ridiculous, having it styled into horns. Of course, he ignored them with his nose turned up and the typical superior attitude a pureblood might have.

He was ignored in turn.

They were led further inside until all of them stood again before a big door. Outside they had to hand over their weapons, obviously. Upon opening the door they were greeted with ten figures in a big room with a high ceiling sitting elevated upon a dais, openly showing that they were considered of higher station. Knowing exactly how such people wanted to be addressed Harry did just that.

"Greetings, noble and wise Great Fathers and thank you for granting us this audience." Harry bowed with his companions following suit, just low enough to show respect, but not so low as to appear submissive or weak. His voice laced with what he hoped genuine gratitude, his Occlumency working to not let his mask slip. He was a bit befuddled that only old men were in this council, but shrugged it off as a quirk of their culture.

Obviously they thought him insignificant and instead of introducing themselves they rather leered at Melisandre quite openly. She replied with a murderous glare, fire burning in her ruby orbs. Harry did not find these men so handsome or good looking. It was probably through all the close inbreeding that they practised. Ten males for ten-thousand of woman in this city alone was kind of a surprise. Marwyn had stated that ninety-nine out of hundred were gelded, but that would roughly mean one guy for hundred women.

'Something is fishy here.' Harry thought, but shook his head and coughed loudly into his hand to draw attention back to himself.

Once that happened he looked as expectant as he could, when still nothing happened he just pressed on. "We are here to present you with a proposal that should be quite interesting to you all." at the same time he thought he could've presented them with a mountain of gold and these lecherous men would ignore it in favour of leering at Melisandre and when the hoods would've been down his wives.

"We heard you have problems with the growth of edible food, which is understandable considering the location of your city." motioning around him and spreading his arms wide as if wanting to hug someone. "We have a solution for this problem..." before he could get further his audience again looked another way, it seemed the attention of these men was as short as a toddler's. This time their lustful stares were directed at Marcella, who took her hood down for whatever reason.

Harry was a moment away from petrifying them, put the Imperio on them and be done with it. Although Melisandre seemed to be of the same mind, judging from her eyes trying to incinerate these guys.

Before Harry could say anything further the guy in the middle, who seemed in charge, spoke. "We knew you would be coming here sooner or later and your reasons for it as well." it was directed at all of them. "Sadly, we have already come to an agreement with Meereen and the other cities of Slavers Bay." with not an ounce of sadness in his voice, behaviour or facial expression.

While the vile men in front of them talked about how many bed-slaves they would receive from Yunkai and other slaver cities like Meereen through their pact with the House of Pahl, Melisandre, and when she saw right Bellatrix as well, was at the end of her rope.

Here her master offered to make their lands fertile again, something that was practically a miracle, and these people were only thinking with their cock. The last part was nothing new to her having lived in a Red Temple and having been a Temple prostitute herself at one point, but it made it not less despicable. Before she could attack, display her displeasure or do anything to harm these fools Harry said something himself.

"Then we have nothing further to discuss. Good day." the voice used to transmit these words was emotionless and cold. He had to restrain himself a good bit, their only chance at an obvious alliance was out of the question now.

'Maybe we could persuade the Ghiscari, but I doubt it when we want to abolish slavery, their only thing to trade.' a mental sigh escaped him then. It seemed they had to fight alone in the coming war. Preparations had to be made.

Upon turning around and wanting to exit the spears of the guards were crossed, most likely due to a gesture from these Great Fathers. Hearing the voice that grated already on his nerves, did not made Harry inclined to not use violence. "Leave the women here. They will make good breeding cows." said the spokesperson of this so called council. Having definitely chosen the wrong one for the job.

With a mental command he let his wives stand down, for now. Next he immobilised the two guards at the entrance with a muttered "Immobulus!" freezing them in place at the door, followed by a Colloportus and Muffliato for the door and room itself. All this happened in the span of three seconds.

While on the outside nothing differed from three seconds before, besides the widening of the guards eyes which wasn't seen from their superiors. Turning his head slightly around while shadows concealed his features and the room temperature dropped a good ten degrees Harry asked as cold as the room now felt. "What did you just say?!" it was one thing to deny an alliance, but another entirely to threaten his wives in such a manner.

In all cases before the men had not much power or influence, but these had a whole town at their disposal, full of woman trained to kill from birth not to mention allies. Beside him all of his four companions were ready at a moments notice to attack these fools.

The men left of the leader sneered with a leer directed at his wives who's hoods were now all down. "You heard us! Leave the bitches here and you can go. Die, when your enemies arrive to slaughter and enslave you and your people." apparently this guy was just as dense as the rest of these idiots and not very adept at feeling the atmosphere.

Now fully turned Harry looked at these poor excuses for humans and concentrated all his power in his Legilimency, connecting him with all ten of them and draining him of a good deal of magic. He did not read surface thoughts and searched for no memory or feeling. No, he did the opposite he send them his memory of the Dementors and the feeling of utter fear and dread that climbed upon ones spine every time it was encountered, letting the hairs of the neck stand on end in alarm.

Seeing that Harry walked nearer. "So, I finally have your exalted attention." it was said with a sneer that would make Snape jealous. Still walking he summoned his blade to him, which appeared a second later in his hand. "Now listen and listen well, though I doubt you can do so, seeing as most of your thinking is done with your prick." he mocked them as he drew nearer to the dais, drawing his sword slowly, as the eyes of the Great Masters widened in fear. The smell of urine now prominent in the air followed by the one of feces.

Smelling it, Harry commented. "Disgusting! I came here to offer you an alliance. Willing to make your land bloom once more in exchange for military help." his eyes were hard and cold as the emerald fire danced in his orbs.

He looked the leader in the eye still. Skimming through his memories that were wide open to him. "An opportunity others would kill for." now channelling his magic into the sword, engulfing it in flames he pointed it at the old geezer in the middle and their spokesperson. "Without even hearing of our proposal and its advantages to your people you dismissed us made an alliance with our enemies, accepted slaves as payment and then even have the gall to demand I give you my wives to do with as you please, defiling their bodies! All while you have thousands of woman at your disposal, which I bet you can't properly satisfy."

Nobody heard the murmurs of agreement from the guards still frozen at the door. Looking on in horrified awe as their leaders were about to be turned to naught but ash. Both had three rubies on each of their cheeks, but even with their battle experience they could do nothing but look on.

He stood now directly in front of the old man and leader of the council, his voice raised from a whisper that was heard through the room to a firm and strong voice hard as steel and fiery as a lovers possessive passion. It seemed the old geezers just now regained the ability to speak as he loudly exclaimed. "No, wait..."

He got no further as the flaming sword descended upon him, cleaving the body in two from head to toe as well as the table in front of it. "Too late." the two separate parts burst into flame from the sheer heat the blade emitted and fell apart until nothing remained but cinders. Normally Harry would've spared these idiots, saying they weren't at war. Well, that has changed now with four armies marching on them and these people being the ally of an enemy.

The strike was the signal his wives took to engage themselves. Summoning their weapons from outside, Bella threw her daggers into the skulls of the outermost two men, while casting an Avada Kedavra at a third one. Her fury, with those who sought to separate her from her husband, master and centre of the world all rolled in one, so great as to use the killing curse.

Marcella with her shortswords in hand was quickly besides two of them and cutting them to pieces, hitting the ones on the opposite site of Bella's attack. She let them die from the poison in agony and hit a third one with a quick Diffindo, cutting him in half diagonally from hip to shoulder.

Andromeda leaped up to the dais in a clockwise rotation, swung her axes in an horizontal arc and cleaved another old man in two parts at the waist, like a hot knife through butter the axes did not even slow down. Using her momentum she swung herself further and took the head of another man. He didn't used it anyway so it was no great loss.

The last to die did so at Melisandre's hands. She flung a quick explosive fireball at him, letting the body explode upon impact. Watching pleased as guts and gore from the pig rained down upon them, but did not stick due to the nature of their armour. While she herself was far enough away to escape the shower of gore and splinters from the wooden floor.

Seeing the work done Harry sheathed his sword again. "That was satisfying." he heard Bellatrix comment as her daggers flew back towards her. No sound came from the skulls where they previously rested, so sharp were the weapons.

"Yes, it was." agreed Marcella she nearly lost her control at the audacity of these old codgers. Trying to make her into a whore. 'As if Harry would something like that happen.' she thought with utmost conviction. The olive-skinned women knew the moment the words left the mouth of the idiot that it were to be his last.

Andromeda too put her weapons back, at her belt. "Indeed." she concurred "Though I doubt we will now get the loyalty of these warrior-women." What could they say? Sorry your leaders were absolute dicks? The slaughter of their governing body would not really endear themselves to these people. The bodies were put on a pile and incinerated by Melisandre, who took probably a bit too much pleasure out of it.

Harry was silent as he too put his weapon back in the scabbard and walked down from the dais towards the slightly shaking guards, ignoring the burning bodies. "I won't harm you." seeing their still wide and fearful eyes he looked behind himself and added. "They won't harm you either." The raven haired man clapped his hands, dispelling the Immobulus and letting some of the atmosphere return to normal with the gesture.

Now with his wives and Melisandre behind him and the door locked there was no escape. It was proven when one guard tried to do just that and flee through the door. Both stood with their dirks drawn before them. Holding up his hand to be non-threatening he continued. "I just wanted to tell you that your leaders apparently had something against more people joining their noble circle."

The shaking subsided and their usual instincts came to the fore. Firming the grip on her spear the left one asked. "What do you mean?" confusion in her eyes evident.

Harry sighed and went to explain, but started with a question. "Did in recent times happen some accidents that resulted in the deaths of promising males?" even his wives had confused expression on their faces at the abrupt change of subject. They were confident in him, however.

Looking at each other the two guards nodded slowly while this time the right one answered. "Yes, some were killed in accidents, others did not wake up from their sleep, while most were found dead with wounds in their bodies."

"Like I said." Pointing behind him to the corpses in their various states he continued. "You see these men were in their youth when this plan was hatched. They did not like that once reaching manhood their cock and balls would be chopped off." seeing that he had the attention of the guards Harry went on. "So they arranged several unfortunate accidents and such for the more comely, larger and stronger males. With them out of the picture they themselves would be chosen as Great Fathers in turn."

The more he went on the more enraged the two guards became. He wasn't finished, though. "Of course, there were still the many other sons of and the remaining Great Fathers themselves that came before. Over the years these too died either of natural causes or arranged ones until only these ten were left and prevented most if not all other males to become Great Fathers."

It had been a simple plan, but the results spoke for themselves. The motive to get pussy kind of escalated on the way and they did not want to share. To kill their own offspring was way too far though, so it was no great loss for humanity that these scumbags died.

Having done his duty Harry went to leave with his companions behind. He turned his head and said over his shoulder. "I would warn the other cities of Bayasabhad and Shamyriana, there were happening the same things." if Harry was honest with himself he too would be kind of resentful, when his bollocks were to be cut off upon a certain age just because he lacked in some areas. To resort to such methods wasn't the right way, however.

Despite this a kind of defeated aura hung in the air, which was understandable. Their only obvious possible ally was now dead, at their hands no less. It could be attempted to persuade one or more of the attackers to become turncloaks and aid them, but Harry did not think it would be cheap, though even then the Unsullied, Golden Company and even the Legions of Ghis would never do so. Not to mention that they could go back on their word which was very probable if not guaranteed with slavers.

The group made their way outside of the manse, it was dark by now as the sun was just setting and evening arrived. So an inn for the night was needed. Harry doubted anyone would attack them or even believe the story the two guards would tell. All was done in silence as they booked a big enough room for themselves, one for Melisandre and went to sleep for the night.

Sleep came after the typical activities of the night, but even with exhaustion of it and the day catching up it took a while. No one noticed Melisandre exiting her room and going for the temple of R'hllor in this city with the typical ritual pyres burning like every evening. She had the two guards from before in tow with her.

* * *

'Dawn came all too soon.' Harry thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Like usual he was trapped by his wives, but by now he could easily free himself from the entanglement of limbs. Once all were awake and clothed in their armour the group made way to the common room and breakfast. Something in the air told Harry that this would be no ordinary day. His gut told him something was going to happen, if it would be bad or good he had no idea. Just then he noticed something.

"Where is Melisandre?"he inquired.

Shrugging Bellatrix proposed sleepily. "Maybe she slept in?" she liked the red woman well enough with her worship of Harry, which Bella could certainly understand, although this did not mean she knew the woman's schedule.

A disbelieving look was send the eldest Blacks way by Marcella. "You do know that all the time we've known her she was up before dawn?" the rhetoric question was met with another shrug.

"Maybe." Bella conceded huffing. "But I am not a morning person." she needed her sleep and cuddle time with Harry. That they did not had time for morning sex was bad enough as it is, but to stand up even earlier? No, thank you!

Harry chuckled as he sat himself at one of the tables. "I suppose she can't cause much trouble in such a short time." ordering breakfast the group ate in relative silence while all thought of plans to implement in the coming siege of their new home.

"Do you have any helpful ideas for the defence of our city?" asked Harry. He had a fair few, but the group had to go all out if they wanted to survive. Thank god that the people here had no jets, tanks, missiles or other such military equipment or the group could say their city goodbye in a months time. When the enemy only had bows, swords and ordinary armour their chances were much higher.

"I am sure Cissy is already brewing many nasty surprises for the attackers." said a smug Bellatrix, thinking of all the things the blonde Black would cook up. Garrotting Gas, Erumpent potion, Armadillo Bile Mixture among them for sure. "I myself would think Devil snare would make a good trap."

Raising one eyebrow Andromeda commented. "I doubt it will work. The plant shies away from sunlight and I doubt the armies will attack in the night." The plant would only sit in the ground motionless, in her smallest form, waiting for darkness.

"That's no problem." countered Harry. "We can make Peruvian Darkness powder to give them the conditions they need. It would even be better. No enemy would approach a giant hedge of tentacle vines, but burn them down." taking a bit from his breakfast, which were paneer bread rolls with potato-cheese stuffing. "This way we would lose them. However if we let the enemy approach on the dormant ones and throw the powder on them. They will explode with growth and strangle all they can grasp."

"Wasn't that the stuff these Weasley twins sold at their shop you sponsored?" inquired Marcella as she ate her own breakfast. Ragi Idli, soft and fluffy steamed rice-lentil cakes. "Didn't they have something else that would help us also?" she pondered while stuffing the delicious cakes in her mouth. She had to tell Harry that he should get the recipe from the cook. She always had a weakness for good food and one of the things that attracted her to Harry. His food was more often than not divine.

Knowing what she meant Harry said. "Ah... you mean the portable swamp." stroking his chin he allowed. "Yes they could be very useful in hindering the enemy." But how to arrange the defences exactly? Maybe a wall could be finished in time after all. Protecting the farms and orchards.

'Now that I think about it we will also need trade routes and a working infrastructure and better roads.' a small sigh escaped him at all they still had to do. But the war came first.

The end of breaking the fast went much the same way as the beginning as the group discussed various tactics to ensure their survival. Shortly after all were finished Melisandre came downstairs herself. Looking like serenity incarnate as always. She sat herself directly at Harry's unoccupied left side and also like always greeted him first. "Good morrow to you, my Lord." the rest of the table only got an acknowledging nod and short greeting.

"Long night?" asked Andromeda as the waiter cleaned the table of the plates.

Melisandre again nodded and replied. "Indeed, but it was worth it."

Bellatrix now perked up and inquired. "What was worth it? There isn't much to do and I doubt you had a romp beneath the sheets with some guy seeing as all of them, expect some merchants, have no equipment for it anymore." leaning back in her chair and adding with some smugness, pointing to all of them. "The only other one would be Harry, but I know that you haven't used his equipment, because we three did use it all night long." it was accompanied with a moan, which worked, judging from the slight twitch of Melisandre's eye.

Bella saw the looks the red woman send her and her sister-wives husband, but did not know how to feel about it. On one hand they shared him already and he could outlast them all with his Metamorphagus abilities and other passive traits, but on the other she wanted most of Harry for herself. In the end to tease the red woman was something worth all on its own.

Though, she saw herself in Melisandre somewhat. Every time her gaze was upon Harry it was reverent and passionate exactly like her own. A mixture of great happiness, disbelief at having found what she sought and unbelievable desire, all consuming and burning like the sun was in it. Bellatrix knew they would've to kill this woman to get her away from Harry. Which would be a waste considering Melisandre's talent and knowledge.

Reigning in her desire and show Harry what a much more experienced woman could do Melisandre replied. "No, I have not searched, as you put it, for a romp beneath the sheets. I was in the local temple of R'hllor." it was left unsaid that Melisandre would never sully herself with another man now that she had found Azor Ahai. Unknowingly confirming Bellatrix's thoughts.

The only one having a queer feeling about this was Harry, even though she prayed to her god every day and it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Really? Did you have a satisfying service there?" he only inquired out of politeness and the feeling that something was wrong somehow. The feeling from before came back tenfold.

Now it was Melisandre's turn to look smug. A smile graced her red, full lips and her voice seemed to be even more sonorous than usual. "Yes, I had. I even arranged an army for you!" the last part was said while challenging his wives with a taunting look.

The table fell into utter silence, expect Marcella who spat out her drink and across the table on the ground. She choked out. "What?!" slight disbelief colouring her voice.

Swinging her copper hair over her shoulder Melisandre said. "Like I said I arranged an army for your husband and my lord." the undertone implied non favourable things towards the olive-skinned woman.

Now knowing what exactly this feeling was Harry relaxed. Who knew his danger sense wasn't restricted to mortal danger? "And how exactly did you acquire this army? Pay for them? How many are in it anyway?" he inquired as he calmly drank the last of the milk.

Just as calmly Melisandre replied as she leaned against Harry and held his left arm between her bountiful bosom with her head resting on his shoulder, while she stroked his chest. "Last night at the ceremony, where we pray to R'hllor to bring the dawn back, I spoke to the high priestess and convinced her to let me lead the sermon."

Now stroking his cheek so that her eyes were locked with his own, enabling her to see into his wonderful, fiery and mesmerizing emerald orbs. "After I told my prayer I invited the two guards of yesterday to join me on the dais." now with her other hand guiding Harry's own to her butt she ignored the growls coming from around her and continued. "Did you know that only the most trusted and respected women are allowed to guard the Great Fathers?" after the rhetorical question a throaty moan escaped her when Harry squeezed her ass cheek.

She smiled when the growls nearly turned to snarls. "Anyway I told them of what transpired in the chamber and how you saved their city from the dark machinations of these old men. The two guards confirmed my story and upon when Abha, who is also the leader of the city guard, announced for me all others followed."

Harry did not know what to say. So he went with the obvious. "That's great! Now we have more of a chance to survive at least." he exclaimed relieved at not having to deal with eighty-thousand men with only six of his own. He saw the joy in Melisandre's eyes at having pleased him and the next moment and blink later she claimed his lips in a hungry and wanting kiss. Attempting to imitate a Dementor, by sucking his soul out of his mouth. Her left hand that had guided his hand to her ass was now the one holding his face and the right went straight to his crotch.

Out of reflex he kissed her back, until her hand snaked down to his cock. As he pulled back he saw that all other three woman were glaring daggers at Melisandre. Puzzled he wondered why none of them had went to interfere. It wasn't as if something like that hadn't happened before.

Although, usually one of them would scare the woman who attempted it away before anything happened. One look down he saw that the Melisandre's shadow seemed to be connected with the one of the table and through it with the ones of his wives and his own. "What did you do with your shadow?" he asked curiously and trying to change the subject. He doubted it would work, but tried nonetheless.

The woman in question's bosom was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her hands were still on his cheek and crotch. "I bound your shadows together with mine through the shadow of the table, so that they are immobilised and wouldn't disturb us." it was said while she resumed stroking his cheek and fondling his staff and balls with her hand that apparently slipped through his waistband.

Harry didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that he never wore smallclothes these days. He took it up one day when he noticed that his wives did so too. Most times the leather of the basilisk hide was snug enough anyway. A moan escaped him from her ministrations. Next he used his own hands, removing her own from his body and saying. "I think you should stop or when you release them they will kill you or at least harm you."

The red woman pouted with her full lips and nodded, but did not remove her hands from his own. Once the others were free from the shadowbind, similar to a full-body bind Marcella still with a furious expression on her normally beautiful face yelled. "You bitch. How dare you?!" it was a good thing Harry had the foresight to apply an illusion around their table, that let them appear as if in a normal conversation. As well as an anti-eavesdropping one.

Andromeda voiced similar thoughts as Marcella, but Bella was silently glaring at Melisandre and looking indecisive.

Completely unruffled by their shouting Melisandre replied. "I don't know why you're so upset. You share him already after all, so one more wouldn't hurt. Would it?" She saw the perfect opportunity and took it. Melisandre would never give up on joining Azor Ahai in every way possible. That she had to share with four woman was unfortunate, but nothing she couldn't handle.

That these four woman could kill her easily, at the moment, made careful handling a requirement. However the months she waited was nearly more than she could bear. Being constantly in his presence and repressing her urges and desires. The silencing charm in form of a rune she learned ever so helpful and allowing her to take care of it somewhat without rousing suspicion.

"No." admitted Andromeda hissing. "But we don't really know you all that much." she was still a bit sore about having been made to apologize to this woman. And now she even made advances on her husband. Granted he had three more wives, but the red woman was not among them.

"You know more than anyone else living, today." Melisandre countered quickly as she now only held Harry's right hand with her left, guiding it on her thigh and holding it in place. "Besides my unbreakable vow would not allow me to betray you in any fashion. Not that I had or have any intention on doing so." Melisandre would rather kill herself than to betray Azor Ahai, R'hllor's chosen.

Upon hearing that Andromeda grudgingly backed down, though Marcella took it up. "Be that as it may. That does not mean that Harry wants you as something more than an adviser!" She was okay to share Harry with the sisters Black, but not with this fanatic pyromaniac. It was a chore to prevent her from burning things in the name and glory of R'hllor.

'Maybe we can let her burn some captured enemies once we defeated them?' Marcella mused even though she found burning alive to be unpleasant she had nothing against doing it to enemies. The slavers certainly deserved it.

Now sporting another confident and smug smile Melisandre replied. "What gave you the idea that he would not want me? After all he confined in me with his past, just like I did with mine." now taking his arm once more she trapped it again in her bosom while letting out a content sigh and laying her head on his shoulder. Purring much like Bellatrix would and snuggling closer to him.

Now all with his wives eyes on him Harry admitted. "Yes I told her of my past, but only because I wanted to make clear why I could not and would not be Azor Ahai." it had apparently the opposite effect, it did not matter either way as long as she was the only one to believe it.

At home there Voldemort and Dumbledore believed him to be the Chosen One as well as the rest of the sheep. Though they knew not the prophecy these people still thought as the boy-who-lived Harry were to solve all their problems and believed he could, which was basically the same. Here it was just Melisandre, thankfully.

"See, you don't love him as Harry, but as Azor Ahai which he is not. You are the only one that believes it to be the case right now anyway." exclaimed Andromeda angrily. She knew that Harry wanted to be seen as himself and not as something else. Boy-Who-Lived, Azor Ahai, Chosen One or any other title he did not earn was something he disliked.

Now Melisandre looked directly at his wives while still clamping onto Harry. "Of course others believe him to be Azor Ahai. This whole city does so too!" after she said it Melisandre felt Harry stiffen and extracting his arm harshly from her grip. Looking up at his face, where before was warmth and gratitude there was now nothing, but a blank face that could've been chipped out of ice, expression colder than a northern winter.

"You did what?" he whispered accusingly, his voice carrying over the table despite the low volume of it. He knew it was too good to be true. Arriving on a good world on first try. He could live in a world where slavers roamed free, women were basically oppressed, everybody fought everyone and for mostly stupid reasons.

What he could not tolerate was being hailed as some kind of saviour. One moment! One moment of inattention, a single one and he again had a situation like back home at his hands.

He silenced his wives with a look when they went to say something and turned his still cold eyes to Melisandre."I told you these things in confidence." As he went on the icy mask melted from his burning fury and was replaced piece by piece with a snarl. "To basically say that I dislike, no loath being seen as a messiah."

His anger wasn't wild, but rather focussed, like a concentrated flame meeting flesh and feeling cold instead of hot upon touching it. "You go and proclaim me exactly that in front of a whole town no less! We will go out there and explain that I am NOT Azor Ahai!"

"You must!" she implored and before he could work up more steam or even explode she went on. "You are Azor Ahai. I saw it in the flames. The Great Other will rise together with an army of the dead after a long summer. He brings with him the Long Night, that only you can stop! You let me serve you despite your reluctance to do so, that alone means something." all tries to again clamp onto him were thwarted by him.

Now gritting his teeth Harry prepared for a good tongue lashing, but was prevented from doing so by Bellatrix. The witch, who was until now silent for this argument, and still was, plopped herself in his lap and kissed him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and hands at his head to hold him in place. The eldest Black knew he was more than a bit agitated, but this method worked up until now every time since she began doing it. She also knew he wouldn't push her away, his anger wasn't directed at her or even at Melisandre. He was frustrated to be again in a position he did not want to be in.

"Better?" Bella asked when she pulled away after a good five minutes of draining the frustration out of him, smiling.

"Yes!" He kissed her himself to show his appreciation and said it as well. "Thank you Bella." he graced her with a smile and squeezed her appreciatively at her waist. It was the last thing he expected to happen, but it worked.

Before he could say any more he heard Bella speak. "I think you should not deny to be Azor Ahai." Seeing his perplexed expression she went on. "You may be it or maybe not. What I do know though is that we need these fighters or we won't win." the last part was said pleadingly with her big violet slitted eyes. These enticing orbs remembered him of a kitten since they took on this appearance and it was startling that eyes who saw that much bloodshed could look so innocent, in his mind at least.

He sighed and looked past her to Marcella and Andromeda, asking. "What do you think?" he found it best to ask or one of the two wouldn't be able to resist interrupting. Either to talk or to hex Melisandre.

Andromeda was the first with her arms crossed and still glaring at the red woman. "I would also feel better if we had more fighters on our side, but not at a cost you find too high." To admit that was difficult and as if she had swallowed something particular nasty. Survival was the most important right now, however.

Marcella huffed, frustrated herself at this whole situation. She should have known better. In nearly everything Harry was involved in, something unpredictable happened to throw a spanner in their plans. On the plus side it made them all experts at adapting on the fly, like a true Gryffindor with a Slytherin attitude to planning and ambition. A dangerous combination.

Sighing the Italian women answered. "I too think it would increase our chances of survival to have an army, rather than not have one."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. He slumped in his seat a bit, but caught himself before he could fall backwards to the ground, having forgotten that he sat on a bench and no chair. "I guess you are right."

It was a lose-lose situation right now. Without the army he could hope to take out half the numbers of their enemies with tricks, deception, potions and a good deal of wide area spells. When he accepted he probably would be labelled as something again.

Shortly after he said it Harry directed his sharp gaze onto Melisandre. "That does not mean I believe I am some kind of saviour. We all forge our own destiny, there is nothing predetermined about it."

"As you say, my lord." responded Melisandre and nodded her head. It was slow progress to let him see how important he was, but slow progress was better than none. Though, Melisandre was certain that she had enough patience to complete it. "Then you shall be present at today's sermon in the temple. High priestess Kinvara was adamant that you were to speak before an audience."

Now a little calmer Harry replied. "And what exactly shall I talk about? I have no idea of your faith or its customs not to mention that I am not really a good public speaker." well he did not exactly know that, but he assumed it with his dislike for big crowds and crowded places. That wasn't a good premise for a public speaker Harry supposed.

"On top of it the battle has nothing to do with any of them, not even the faith. Why should they aid us?"

Seeing his doubt and confidence waning Melisandre stated with utmost conviction and belief. "They will follow you once they see your power and Lightbringer in your grip. Showing them that you are the Lord of Lights chosen or like they say Hyrkoon the Hero. That you saved their city from a sinister plot will do the rest!"

"Lightbringer?" asked Andromeda curiously with a raised eyebrow directed towards Harry. "Does she mean your flaming sword?" she had always wondered, much like her sister-wives, what had caused it to be like that. Once it penetrated what Melisandre meant she had to suppress snickers and giggles as well as Bella and Marcella besides her. The previous anger forgotten for now.

Harry nodded, saying. "Yes, apparently it is something special." it was more grumbled like spoken, he couldn't even make himself a sword without it being part of something ridiculous. Probably the next time he displays something in public like his Metamorphagus abilities he gets hailed as some other kind of saviour or god.

'I sure as hell hope not!' He glanced at Melisandre and saw a slight expression of indignation as if it was a great crime to say it was merely something special. She had her mask back up pretty quick though.

Turning his gaze upon his snickering wives he crossed his arms and pouted. "Laugh it up will ya?" a small smile was tugging at his lips though. Nothing to do about it now, but live with it.

His words only caused the dam to break and the laughter broke loose with Harry joining in. It dispelled the oppressing feeling and aura in the air since Melisandre let them know what she had done or rather had not done. It was fortunate that the illusion was up or every single one in the Inn would have thought them mad.

The rest of the day was spent making plans for the defence of their city and thinking up ways to do it. They still had enough time to prepare or they also could simply strike now when the enemy was still separated. The Qartheen ships would have only be put to the torch, nothing more. The armies of Ghis, Slavers Bay and the Dothraki horde were trickier. Ghis and Slavers Bay will most likely wait for each other to merge their armies. The Dothraki maybe too, but it wasn't certain. Fifty-Fifty Harry would say.

On one end they were idiotic savages on the other they needed the slavers for their own ends. Without them the Dothraki wouldn't get new weapons etc. in exchange for slaves. Things they couldn't and even wouldn't make themselves, but needed. It was already hindered by them through all the people they took in and with no end of it in sight for the near future. Harry expected that a large influx would happen soon, after all with armies marching from Meereen, Yunkai and Astrapor Lhazar was a target for raids.

It was dusk when Harry and his companions made their way to the temple. The building wasn't as grand as the ones in Volantis or Lys, though it served its purpose well enough all things considered, carved like the rest of the city into the mountain itself.

It seemed R'hllor was the only god in the cities of the Patrimony. Although in the book written by Maester Naylin, Rubies and Iron, there were only dark gods mentioned that were worshipped here. That alone showed that the Maesters weren't purely out for knowledge, rather wanting to dictate what was fact and what not, manipulating knowledge to suit their needs.

Archmeaster Marwyn agreed with that assessment. Harry was shaking his head to banish the stray thoughts Harry made his way inside.

The interior was a great hall with equally impressive pillars, circled by iron braziers with flames in them. Fuelled by wood. The whole temple seemed to be made out of the black basalt typically used in the city. The group was greeted directly at the door by a woman Harry assumed to be Kinvara. She like Melisandre was beautiful with the same type of choker on her neck. She could've been a twin to the red woman. Harry groaned at that.

"Greetings, Melisandre." Looking at the rest of the group her gaze finally settled on Harry, her face adopted the same mysterious and a little eerie smile that Melisandre sometimes wore. "Azor Ahai." she breathed in also the exact same reverent, lustful and joyful tones as red. The woman practically floated over towards him as if reaching for the answer to all her questions. Single minded purpose filling her.

'Please, don't let her have a crush on me as well.' Harry prayed to no one and all gods that would listen. None did.

Besides him his wives were having similar thoughts and were ready to defend him from unwanted advances. Once she was an arms-length away, with no sign of stopping, the three of them interfered, freezing her in place. Marcella hissed through gritted teeth. "Careful lady, that is our husband." pointing at herself, Bella and Andromeda. They had enough on their hands with Melisandre they did not need another fanatical pyromaniac with a crush on their man. Not. At. All. "So keep your hands to yourself!"

Now looking much like a kicked puppy with a confused expression on her face Kinvara stated. "I just wanted to show him my devotion and bathe in his glory."

His wives were now growling and asking themselves if it wouldn't have been better to listen to Harry and do the defence of their city alone. Andromeda snarled. "Great, do it from an acceptable distance then. A few hundred yards should do." cancelling the Immobulus Andromeda brought her self up in front of Harry.

Trying to placate his wives and salvage the situation somewhat Harry intervened. Clearing his throat he said. "Could you show me where I can speak to the faithful people of Kayakayanaya, so that everybody hears?"

Now looking at him again the red-haired woman's face lit up as if Christmas had come early and brought her nameday along for the ride. "Of course, of course! Forgive me, but I was simply enthralled with your aura, so golden, bright, magnificent and beautiful." A wistful and longing sigh escaped her accompanied with a bit of a squeal. The eyes she gave him now were definitely the same fuck-me eyes Melisandre gave him a few months prior and still did.

A feeling of dread crept up Harry's spine. 'Religious, fanatic and pyromaniac Fan-girls.' the feeling of said dread was accompanied shortly after by pure terror. 'When that spreads they will multiply!' it took all his considerable willpower and Occlumency to not hyperventilate or run.

'It is for survival of our city. I hope at least so.' were his thoughts as he followed Kinvara with his companions trailing behind. It now felt more like a walk to the gallows than anything else. His wives acting as a shield in a triangle formation.

The group arrived at the middle of the room where a short stair led upwards so that the voice of the speaker could be heard all over the temple. Kinvara took to speaking first, to introduce him. "People of Kayakayanaya and followers of R'hllor you all heard what my fellow priestess Melisandre told you yesterday evening."

She motioned to the woman in question who again stood like the picture perfect of serenity, while nodding to the audience. "As well as the account of your two most respected guards recounting what had transpired in the chamber of the Great Fathers." the title of the old men was spat out like something rotten. Similar reactions were drawn from the crowd in form of boos. The majority came from the women, from whom most had looks of fury etched on their faces. While the men were seemingly indifferent to it, with few really joining in.

Opening her arms wide the copper-haired Kinvara looked as if to momentarily receive a blessing from R'hllor. "R'hllor has sent his champion Azor Ahai or as you all know him here Hyrkoon the Hero, to punish the Great Fathers for their foul and vile deeds. Where they spat on the traditions of this proud city. He burned them to ashes and purified their souls, sending them into the arms of R'hllor to receive judgement." another round of cheers erupted this time from all present.

"He even unveiled similar plots in our sister cities of Shamyriana and Bayasabhad. I, the humble servant of R'hllor, am honoured to present you AZOR AHAI!" with a flourish she swept aside and made room for Harry.

Harry sighed and resigned himself to his fate. 'In for a penny, in for a pound.' he thought as magnificent flaming wings erupted from his back, burning with red, orange and yellow flame. It were the wings of his new Animagus form. Having lost his old one he thought a new one was in order. Having already completed the process once he did it again in the year of travel in the flying city.

Of course, he couldn't be normal and have the ability blocked like his wives. No, his form wasn't even normal. No, bear, wolf, fish, insect or anything mundane. No, he was a Phoenix of all things, though the healing tears weren't functioning from what Harry guessed was that he already sacrificed the ability with his last form. Well, it was better than a basilisk he supposed. Only nice for transporting things by flame or lifting massive loads. Although Harry wouldn't try out if he would survive a lethal blow and be reborn and doubted he would.

Gasps echoed through the hall as his wings flapped and he landed directly besides Kinvara, who seemed to have an orgasm at this very moment. Looking at Melisandre it seemed she too had a look of bliss on her face. He suppressed his annoyance and threw his wives a quick glance. They too looked miffed, but controlled themselves in front of so many people. So long as nothing happened to fuck this up then Harry was hopeful.

"Greetings people of Kayakayanaya." it seemed the crowd was speechless after having seen him grow flaming wings on his back and fly up where Kinvara was. His expensive and masterfully crafted armour was also making an impact with its appearance.

"I am sure you have heard some things about me so let me clarify. Yes I have killed the Great Fathers after I discovered how exactly they came into the position." so far that all was true even if a bit misleading. "That was not my initial purpose though. I had hoped to form an alliance with your city and your sister-cities, having heard of the reputation of your legendary warrior women. This was refused by them, stating that there was already and alliance with my enemies. In exchange for not aiding me Slavers Bay would send them bed-slaves and other kinds of slaves even indicating the other cities too would not come to my aid."

Outraged faces were upon all females with most males mirroring it. Slaves weren't very well received here it seemed. With women in charge of the war and men with everything else he guessed they wouldn't want to lose what they had in terms of work. Maybe they even were victim of enslavement themselves, sometimes. Just like the Lharzeen, only that their army would be harder to break and the location of their cities making it more difficult to conquer.

"I need support because I am in the progress of raising a empire in the west near the Poison Sea. I made the Red Waste fertile again like I am sure you heard, bringing life back to it once more. I took the Lharzeen in who are constantly harassed by Slavers Bay and the Dothraki horse lords."taking a deep breath and thinking that this was easier than he thought. "So I ask you here and now. Are you willing to fight with me? Willing to carve out a kingdom of legend from Essos if not more? Willing to crush all those who oppose us?"

The more he spoke the more confident he got when Harry arrived at the end he drew his sword letting the flames on it dance wildly. Swinging it in an horizontal arc out of its sheath Harry unleashed a tightly controlled burst of pure white light that flew up to the ceiling, formed into a ball while compressing itself. Seconds later it exploded and bathed the whole room and temple in its light, letting itself be reflected from the coloured glass. Amidst it all Harry looked ethereal with his wings and flaming sword raised in the air. It was impressive what a creative use of a Lumos Maxima could create. "Who is with me?" he shouted in an augmented voice, so that it had the properties of his Animagus forms voice.

"All hail Azor Ahai!" Kinvara shouted out to the masses.

The cheers that followed let the temple tremble under the onslaught of voices crying out in agreement, mixed with cheers and shouts of joy as well as reverent kneeling.

'Well, at least they are happy.' Harry mused as he sheathed his sword after putting the flames out as well as retract his wings. Joining his wives again and at least accepting the hug Kinvara gave him even though she had to be pried from him by his wives. Melisandre was not much different.

He sent his wives a look that stated clearly. 'That is your own fault, as much as mine.' with dark amusement in his eyes. He received only nods in response mixed with sighs and grumbles.

After that people reluctantly dispersed. The next day Harry sat with his companions, Kinvara, Abha and the two guards from two days before in the room previously occupied by the Great Fathers. The two guards were twins named Dipti and Divya. Both had the usual skin tone and brown eyes of the people living here. Looking eerily similar to the Patil twins from his home world. Something Harry seemed to have been ignoring the first time around.

"How many fighters can you spare, so that the city isn't defenceless?" Harry inquired as his gaze rested upon Abha. Who seemed to have adopted the same fuck-me eyes as the rest of the women and red priests. He ignored it as best as he could, which was made difficult due to that every single of these women now doing the same.

She pondered that a short while. "I think we can spare nine-thousand of our ten-thousand fighters, master. The fortress was never breached by the Jogos Nhai since its founding, so these should be sufficient." Her chest puffed up and out in pride, letting the rings in her nipples swing a little. They only had so many because literally every woman was a fighter in the city, which was unusual, but Harry wouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"Excellent." Harry smiled at that and Abha beamed in response apparently taking it as a compliment for the city having held against all in his name. Which probably was true when one went far enough back in time to Hyrkoon the Hero, if he had existed. "Would you say that the last thousand could too come with us when I and my wives strengthen the walls and gates?"

"Strengthen the walls and gates?" asked Dipti or was it Divya? No matter who from the two it was she sounded eager to hear what it was. One thing thing that still aggravated him a bit was that all of the women here seemingly did not care that he had wives. It apparently meant that when he had more than one then it did not matter how many came after.

The problem was Harry had no intention nor the capability to satisfy ten-thousand and four women. In the other cities were again awaiting him roughly the same numbers, if not more. Exceeding thirty-thousand was way too many. Though, it was a matter for another time like so much these days.

In the meantime his three wives that were with him made it abundantly clear what they thought of it. At the moment Marcella sat in his lap with Andromeda and Bellatrix beside him. Glaring at any woman who so much as came too near.

Harry nodded while Marcella nibbled at his ear and jaw, which served no purpose, but to show these women what they never would possess. "Yes, we can increase their durability so that no onslaught from outside would be successful as well as craft gates of steel that are as light as wood."

Against this the Jogos Nhai could run a hundred years and not get through while not a single defender manned the walls. These people had no siege equipment of any kind. Only mounts, swords, bows and arrows. Nothing against high, thick walls and gates.

"After the changes a skeletal group to man the cities will suffice, to collect tolls from travellers, merchant and the like." Even if a siege from the east should occur then they had still supply lines that could not be cut off, coming from the west in the form of the three roads.

It seemed the looks of awe would not cease anytime soon. To change the topic Andromeda, who held his right arm between her bosom and kissed his neck, asked. "What of Shamyriana and Bayasabhad, will they join us?" the more fighter their group has the more chance of survival.

Abha nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, I am sure they will follow Hyrkoon... Harry once they know who he is." she corrected herself hastily upon Harry's glare. When he had to be some kind of saviour figure he would not tolerate to be called something else. That was the first thing he made VERY clear.

The rest of the meeting concluded with nothing special to discuss. In the end nine thousand fighters were to come with them and thousand would remain to protect the city.

It took their group only two days to strengthen the walls while the smiths forged big doors out of steel. The runes for the feather-light charm were not difficult to apply and after another day it was completed. After that Harry, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Marcella created a temporary portal to transport all of the fighter to their city with the orders to report to Narcissa once arrived.

A few men would also follow in caravans with horses and other beasts of burden to transport their belongings. Something Harry was pleased about, they needed scholars and such to teach the Lharzeen to read and write. Well the ones that wanted to learn that is. Marwyn alone would not suffice and they themselves had other things to worry about.

It established somewhat of a routine for the next two cities. Arriving, killing the Great Fathers, explaining things, transporting the army with their portals and improving the defences. It took them a week for the remaining cities. After that it was time to prepare for the oncoming armies, showing them who now is on top of the food-chain.


	10. Preparations, Assassinations, War

In the three weeks before the armies would arrive Harry and the others would be busy preparing themselves for the attack. Like predicted Narcissa was busy brewing potions for the defence with the Cauldron of Plenty. Garrotting Gas, Armadillo Bile mixture and Erumpent potion were brewed.

From the colour and odourless Garrotting Gas they had about hundred barrels of compressed gas.

From the Erumpent potion and the Armadillo Bile Mixture also hundred barrels. The highly explosive and sensitive to the slightest disturbance of outside forces potion had to be stored in special barrels so that it would not suddenly explode when they experienced a little too much force. The same with the Armadillo Bile Mixture, which was highly corrosive to flesh and anything else.

While Narcissa was occupied brewing Harry and the rest set up a wall around the farms with enough space for future additions. The problem was that they lacked stones to properly build it. To transfigure it out of the earth would be not very efficient, having to reshape and remodel the very earth itself. So it was decided that they would kill two birds with one stone.

To the east of the Poison Sea were the Bone Mountains, where no one had mined until now. The miners were like usual taken from the continuous influx of Lharzeen people, who fled from the Ghiscari and Dothraki coming their way, and put under the tutelage of miners from the Patrimony. They were more than usual and it looked like their city would soon be fully inhabited. That was saying something with being able to hold a million people.

Of course, they had to find places to mine first. However, that was easy with their ability to sense the earth and what it contained. There were three iron mines, one for silver, two for gold, two for salt and coal, one for crystals and another even had diamonds in it, for now that was all.

Naturally, they accelerated it a bit with the gouging spell, Defodio. The first couple hundred meters were dug with it. The rest had to be made by the miners and workers as well as to build small villages outside of the mines with an equally small harbour for ships and boats to dock.

The ore was of course given to the smiths, something that pleased Horor as well as all other normal-, gold and silver smiths and the jewellers immensely, but the useless stones were used to make the wall around their farms.

The wall circled it all and then went along the shore of the Poison Sea to the new gatehouse of the Bridge of Dreams complete with retractable wooden bridge. The wall had the same enchantments as the walls of the Patrimony and strong steel gates in every major direction. North, South and West with East being the city's entrance.

As well as an anti-arrow shield over the whole area in form of a ward. The wall out of fused stone was ten meters high and two meters wide with a tower here and there and more than a mile away in radius from the farms. The warrior-woman manned the wall immediately and established patrol routes.

At the moment Harry was busy preparing the defences some more. It were a few days before the attack would happen from what they knew.

Harry and Andromeda were carving a line into the ground that ran the same course as the wall with the exception that it was a good a kilometre away from the defensive structure.

It was similar to an age-line, but instead of age it prohibited all normal humans entry. It was no muggle-repelling ward, more like a line that could not be crossed or deceived by them. They would only activate it when most of the army was inside it. After it fulfilled its purpose a simple command would deactivate it again.

The group could also simply wait for the armies to disperse while waiting behind the line, but the Qartheen ships would still come. Which was no problem, but to cover behind walls for a danger to pass wasn't their style.

"Do you think that is good enough?" asked Andromeda as they met again. He went south from the gatehouse and she north, so they met again in the middle.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry answered. "I have no idea. At least it will trap anyone trying to run." having finished carving it into the ground he admired his work for a bit and tried to cheer Andy up a bit. "I also think that between the potions Narcissa has brewed, the Devil Snare and the portable swamps not many will survive."

A small smile appeared on her face as she sashayed over to him, while purring in his ear. "I suppose that is true." swinging her arms around his neck and pulling him closer she said. "You know we haven't had much time for fun in the last weeks." referring to all the time they had been spending on building the defences and falling nearly asleep into bed.

"Hmm." Harry hummed in agreement as he took in her scent. "Just a few more days and we can make plans for a week long vacation, I think." he too was a bit worn out, but nothing he or his wives couldn't handle. However Harry wasn't sure if they should laze around after the enemy was defeated. They could also arrange a counter-offensive and take the cities of them in turn.

"Sounds good." Andy murmured as she drew him into a kiss while her hands ran through his uncontrollable hair. She kissed him for a good minute wrestling with her tongue over the control in their mouths.

It still amazed her after nearly two years with him how Harry could manipulate her body. Squeezing her rear, letting his hands wander all over her as she moaned into the kiss and responded in kind. It was a shame they still had things to do.

Regretfully she withdrew, panting. "We should stop or I won't be able to do so after a certain point." commented Andromeda as she drew circles on his chest.

Harry chuckled with his chest rumbling in Andromeda's ear, listening to his heartbeat. "Yeah." he agreed and let go of her. "We have to plant the Devil Snare, Venomous Tentacula and portable swamps as well as the other traps anyway."

The combination would be used at the location where they assumed the Ghiscari would arrive. First would come the Devil Snare in the swamps and behind those the Venomous Tentacula. The enemies who survived the snare would be forced to wade their way through the swamp slowly while the Tentaculas shot them from a distance with their poisonous darts and strangled anybody coming into reach, eating them and processing them to mulch.

The tricky part for the enemy was that the snare reacted to movement, but when they stayed still they would sink into the swamp and suffocate. The Venomous Tentacula was to pick out the possible survivors.

Other things added on either side of the swamp were wolf holes. It was basically a large trench two metres deep. They then hardened the earth to stone and made it impervious to all liquids. Afterwards it would be filled with the Armadillo Bile mixture. The spells preventing it from eating the stone away. Over it came a wicker to conceal the trench.

Another were mines build with the Erumpent potion. Vials of easily breakable glass were filled with it and buried under a thin layer of earth. The disruption made when someone walked on it would trigger the explosion.

After all was said and done Andromeda remembered something and inquired. "Did you release the surprises?" it was accompanied with a feral grin, saying she could hardly wait for the enemy to see it.

Harry had a shark like grin of his own and responded. "Yeah, the three are in the lake right now, making themselves comfortable." One could argue he went over the top, but for the protection of his city nothing was too much. Shortly after both of them apparated back to the city, back into the palace.

They arrived at a scene where the Goblet of Fire sat on a small pillar with a cauldron made out of Fire-crab shell sitting on a tripod with a fire going under it. "Is everything ready?" asked Harry as he turned and looked for the other five women.

They all stood behind where he and Andy arrived. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Marcella, Melisandre and Kinvara. The last one just like Melisandre insisted on serving him and just like the other red-head made herself comfortable in the palace. She had a room directly adjacent to Melisandre's one.

"What are we doing, master?" Kinvara inquired curiously as she let her eyes roam over all the strange ingredients. Flowers, gems, fat, blood and various other things lay beside them.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the address Harry responded. "We will perform a ritual." upon seeing her still worshipful and hopeful gaze he sighed and elaborated. "The ritual will give everyone who takes part complete immunity to fire and any other damaging effects of it in any form."

"What does that mean exactly, my lord?" asked Melisandre also looking quiet curiously at all the things laying around. Eager to suck up more knowledge from him.

Deciding to just tell them everything he knew Harry did just that. "It means you could stand in dragonfire and not be bothered by it, nor through any other fire. Mundane or magical. You could pick up a red-hot rod of iron and not be burned from it, sunbath in the desert and even take a swim in the blood of the earth and survive unharmed. One also gets the ability to perform stronger fire-magic and has better control over it."

Basically it was the best fire-protection one could ask for. The flame-freezing charm would do nothing against magical flame or dragonfire, just as mundane potions would not.

That shut them up good as they only could stare dumbfounded at him. With that he signalled all of them to begin. "We have to hurry the comet will not stay in the sky forever and be gone in a weeks time." Harry said and gave careful instructions, so that nothing would go wrong.

The comet was a substitute for the summer Solstices, which was necessary to perform this ritual. The problem was that they had winter at the moment, still.

'Bloody annoying, that is.' Harry thought. They had to find a way around that to perform rituals which needed to be performed at certain dates. Winters and Summers that lasted years were certainly not something they accounted for.

"First the artefact has to have a certain temperature" explained Harry. To achieve this all of them had to increase said temperature with fire-spells. The Ignis Solis or Sunfire was chosen. It was continuous flame concentrated and hot, not widespread like the Incendio or other fire based magic. The group also combined this undertaking with the hatching of their two dragon eggs. The egg stood atop the goblet, who now looked remarkably like an egg cup.

After nine hours of casting the same spell without pause the first Hungarian Horntail hatched, breaking through the grey shell.

The dragon squeaked for attention as it broke through the shell. Melisandre was at its side immediately, freeing it and cleaning the small beast. As well as feeding it the mixture of Firewhiskey and chicken blood. It was decided that the two red priestesses would get the dragons. After all Harry and his wives could already fly and devastate as much as a dragon. Not to mention that Harry kind of had a small hope the beasts would eat the two, by accident of course.

The place of Melisandre was taken by Kinvara who previously also swore an unbreakable vow to the same conditions as Melisandre and sat the second egg on top of the goblet. The magical fire of the goblet making it possible to hatch the dragon in nine hours. They also could've employed Hagrid's method and use fire seeds, but that would take longer. Another nine hours later and the second egg too hatched and this time was coddled and cuddled by Kinvara, while she fed it.

After a continuous stream of fire over eighteen hours non-stop, or whereabouts under the light of the comet, the magical chalice had undergone a gradual change. At first its plain, unblemished yet without grain wood-seeming look had darkened as if charred. On fully becoming black it had worked a change again, starting to glow as if a fiery coal. At no time did the goblet change its shape. It did not crack, shrink or crumble as it seemed to burn, and very soon it changed again, as from the now glowing coal bits of clear glass appearing from the white hot cinder shaped vessel. Soon the cup had transformed to an appearance of clear crystal. The now glowing crystal cup was what they needed for the moment.

"Ok we can put the ingredients in it." said Marcella after taking an invigoration drought to get back some energy to move. First was the dragon fat, which bubbled fast down to tallow and was processed to oil with a few quick spells and poured into containers so that it did not boil away entirely.

Next Harry took the priceless Phoenix ash and put it in an alchemical apparatus. The ash was thus made into magical lye. Adding the dragon oil and salamander blood into the same apparatus with a different setting transformed it into an extremely valuable balm or ointment.

While Harry worked on the balm the others carried buckets full of water to the fire-crab cauldron. One drop of Phoenix tears per gallon was used to purify the water of all unwanted substances. The water had to be pure for this with no contamination. While they waited for the water to bubble in the cauldron various other minor ingredients were added into the goblet. Crushed fire opal, dragon blood, fire blossoms, fire seeds and a few others. Together with the balm added it had to simmer another few hours to be ready.

Once finished and the group had rested and rehydrated a bit, the mixture was given into the cauldron and this too had to simmer a bit under the light of the comet.

"Alright we need to heat the goblet up further for this to work." said Harry as he again used the Sunfire to blast at the artefact, after pouring the newly made red potion into the fire-crab cauldron.

A bit put out they did as asked, but Andy had a question of her own. "Why? I thought we were finished." as she herself with her sisters fired again at the goblet, heating it up even more.

Growling that it took so long to heat the object Harry explained. "We need it to bind the dragons to Melisandre and Kinvara and therefore need the highest setting." the goblets appearance of pure crystal changed again, once more looking as if a fiery coal was inside it. Together with the fire seeds they put inside it took them another three hours to bring the goblet to its final stage. The form of a brilliantly shining radiant ruby. Harry had to handle this part, because everybody else would melt their flesh upon touching the goblet now.

He beckoned Melisandre forward, who like all the women had a thick sheen of sweat on her brow from working in this kind of heat. Clothing had long since been discarded for this. He put the egg shells of her dragon into the goblet after removing the fire seeds, melting them down to a granite looking liquid.

"Cut your hand and pour blood into the goblet and repeat it for your dragon." he held the small goblet out for her to do so. She first cut her palm, making a fist and letting the blood fall into it, mixing with her sweat as it did so. Afterwards she pricked the dragon sleeping on her shoulder with a small knife. The drops were added to the melted egg shells. Once that was complete he poured the mixture in a special container. The process was repeated with Kinvara and her dragon.

"What now?" asked a giddy and practically vibrating Kinvara. She was ecstatic at having been gifted a dragon by Azor Ahai himself. On top of it he even bound the cute little thing to her and making her so she could handle the small being that would grow to be an apex predator. She had to control herself to keep her eyes above Harry's waist and not to clamp onto him and kiss him senseless, though stealing a few glances was surely not so bad. His sculptured body was simply a sight to behold.

It was a good thing she sweated buckets or one could see her arousal flowing down her legs. A short glance at the other women showed much the same. If they were panting from the heat or from Harry's body could not really be determined.

Harry explained once more, having been the only one that knew what to do. "Now we take the dragons, ourselves and bath in the cauldron under the light of the comet." he himself had the lifelong protection of it already evident in the fact that he not sweated, but then it would simply do nothing for him expect being a good bath. A very expensive bath.

"Why would the dragons need this protection? They are fire made flesh." stated Melisandre, but made her way over regardless. With her still sleeping dragon in tow, holding it in her arms. The little one was so small one could barely conceive that it would grow to the size of a big house, if not more. Preparing to climb into the cauldron per the ladder that stood at its base.

Sighing a bit Harry elaborated. "That may be. Although dragonfire can kill a dragon, still. This way our dragons will be superior to the rest. Their flames will burn hotter as well. The whole work with the goblet we did in a little less than a day can be done in one hour with a fully grown dragon enhanced by this ritual."

Like through the whole procedure Harry received looks from pure awe. At least from the two priestesses. If that went on like this then their eyes were in danger of falling out. Another reason was that their dragons would only grow to be fifteen meters big. That was small in comparison to the native dragons of sixty to seventy meters. Without this the two Horntails would have little to no chance should other dragons emerge again through the resurfacing of magic their presence brought. Like this they had manoeuvrability and a bit more fire-power on their side. In a physical fight the other dragons would still win though.

"Don't we need clothing as well?" inquired Marcella as she stood naked beside him. Looking him up and down, but controlling her hungry eyes to stay on his face.

Andromeda walked beside the Italian woman, put a trunk on the ground and enlarged it. "Harry told me to make a few clothes for Melisandre and Kinvara, but we don't really need to empower other clothes than our armour and underwear." upon seeing the dubious looks Andy said. "When do you think we will met a dragon or fight against big fires outside of combat when we have our armour on anyway and if something should happen we still have our underwear." that got grudging nods in response.

She rummaged a bit in the trunk and finally pulled out two dresses. They were made from the remaining Acromantula silk and processed into velvet. Obviously red in colour, letting the back free and the typical loose long sleeves that had fringes which looked like flames. It was holding itself up at the neck by straps, showing a good amount of cleavage and embroidered with a golden flame brocade, that would cup their breasts and seemed alive as if really on fire when one walked. From the waist downwards it was filled with Phoenix feathers and had a slit at the right side, letting the leg show through. The feathers of a red, orange and gold colours seemed to still burn and emit warmth. It had to be magical in nature or it would be dissolved when dipped into the solution. The Phoenix feathers would only lie around, so they at least had some use this way.

Normally metal would be incapable of absorbing the fire-protection, but this was armour out of goblin silver and did the job just fine. The downside was that it obviously could not be melted down again and reforged into something else. It did not need to be though. It would fit anybody as good as them, was indestructible and would never rust. The rest she took out were boxers for Harry and panties for them. Bras were not needed for any of their breasts, having spells to hold them in place. Not that they were needed.

"Everything seems ready." commented Bella as she took her armour and underwear in her arms and climbed into the cauldron. Followed by Andy, Cissy, Marcella, Melisandre, Kinvara, their dragons and Harry. They bathed in the mixture for about ten minutes with dunking their heads and dragons under a few times. With open eyes too, as well as drinking a bit of it. Letting the brew touch them in all places.

After the appropriate time they all climbed out of the mixture still naked and dripping the liquid all over. "Ok lets test it." proposed Bellatrix giddy to find out if it worked. Promptly she fired a weak Incendio at Kinvara.

The woman in question squeaked indignantly, but was otherwise unharmed. What normally would've been at least first degree burns was now nothing more than a bit heat.

"Marvellous." she exclaimed and cuddled her dragon a bit tighter to her bosom. The beast having woken up from the bath it had to take, now demanding to be fed again with its usual noises. Looking down at the dragon again Kinvara exclaimed. "Oh, is my baby hungry?" flapping his wings as If too agree the copper-haired women laughed her sonorous laugh and gave him more of the food.

Melisandre was doing the same with a barely noticeable smile on her lips. That two women could look so much alike and be so different in personality Harry could never understand.

"What should I name you, little one?" Kinvara pondered while stroking its head, which prompted the dragon to purr in content.

"You first have to know its gender. Do you not?" asked an amused Harry as he remembered Norbert, who was in truth Norberta. He shook his head and walked over to the two women holding their dragons, acting on a hunch. **$Do you have a name, little one?$** Harry inquired in Parseltongue.

The attention of the dragon was on him answer was to make noises of joy, while cuddling up to him like a child did with his parents. Harry repressed the urge to scream. It seemed the harder he tried to be normal the harder the universe tried to make it more trouble than it was worth. Hatch a dragon for other people, nope you are obviously the father. The black scaled and bronze horned dragon chatted merrily or tried to with his father and drew the attention of the second one.

Growling the other nearly identical dragon made its displeasure known at having no attention from the being it considered a parent. This one had also bronze horns and yellow eyes. Clearly a female from the aggression already shown and the slightly bigger build.

 **$And what is your name?$** asked Harry after she tried and failed to swat her brother with her tail and its, at the moment, non existing spikes. He scratched her on the head, while she leaned into his touch. He did not expect an answer from a newborn, but it was much like parents speak with their newborns to give them the language.

The female dragon puffed herself up and squeaked something that seemed to cause an argument with the male, from where on Harry stopped listening to their noises. Seemed even dragon children were the same as human ones.

"What did you ask?" queried Melisandre, her eyes now holding such a fierce determination, loyalty and devotion in them, directed at Harry it would never be extinguished by any means expect Harry's own. He definitely was Azor Ahai. Being reborn from salt and smoke, hatching dragons, having Lightbringer forged himself, speaking with dragons and could transform into an immortal Phoenix that would be reborn from its ashes every time. If he wasn't then Melisandre had absolutely no idea who could possibly compete with him on the claim.

Sighing he grumbled under his breath, but answered none the less. Pointing at the one in Kinvara's arms he began. "Their names, but they are newborn and naturally need to be given them."

Decision made he pointed to the male and said "This one is male and I think Arrax is a good name." Pointing at the one in Melisandre's hold. "This one is female and Meleys sounds good I think."

"How do you know the gender?" wondered Kinvara as she cuddled with the small Arrax. Such a cute thing. Returning to her previous thought she originally believed no one could say a dragons gender for sure.

Narcissa answered instead of Harry. "Normally the female is more aggressive than the male as well as taller, as you can clearly see." indicating to the slightly larger Meleys, who was currently hissing at Arrax. "Anyway, we still have to bind them to you."

Holding the two now still very hot and smouldering cups in her hands. "Hold her mouth open." she instructed Melisandre, who did just that as gently as she could.

Narcissa poured the broth into the dragons mouth, who shortly after seemed to glow a dull red. Giving the cup to Melisandre, the woman in question drank the the ritual for fire-immunity her insides would be melting right now. The copper-haired woman also glowed in a dull red and after a short while a white astral chain seemed to connect the two and vanished shortly after. Showing that they were dragon and rider.

"So, now she should follow your commands." Looking the woman directly into the eyes Narcissa said. "Remember this is still an intelligent being, which sees you as his mother. Treat it accordingly." maybe she was too harsh, but this was a big responsibility with Harry having a lot of faith in the women despite the unbreakable vow.

"Of course I will." the red woman said scandalized at the very notion of disappointing her lord in any way. Turning her worshipful gaze upon Harry she exclaimed passionately. "Harry entrusted me with this and I shall not fail him!" Beside her Kinvara was nodding vigorously along with the same look as Melisandre on her beautiful face after she had swallowed the mixture, forming the bond also.

"I have another few things for you two as well." Harry said and took the two vials he previously deposited in his pockets. He strode forward still naked, two years in this world made it clear that only Westeros had taboos concerning nudity, well except for whores. It was strangely freeing as well, in Harry's and his wives opinion at least. The only reason it wasn't done in public was because of the unwelcome stares.

"What is it?" asked Kinvara curiously, much like child in a candy-store. Her big eyes holding complete trust in him and zeroing in on the vial that held a liquid made out of the colours of a rainbow.

Harry cursed himself in his mind and his inability to push Melisandre and Kinvara away or out of sight at least. The problem was that they were loyal and honestly tried to help. Besides that the vow on his side was to protect them to the best of his ability, which he couldn't do should they be away for long periods of time.

At least Kinvara was a little less of a pyromaniac than Melisandre. Bringing a bit more sunshine in the group with her giddy and excitable personality.

"Harry are you sure you want to give that to them?" interrupted Andromeda, knowing what it was and not really sure why he would do so.

Confused Harry replied. "Why wouldn't I want them to have a sharper mind and better focus?" leaning to her ear he whispered. "Well and I hope that maybe they will stop their fanatical worship when they have a broader horizon so to speak." it was a futile attempt he knew, but he was running out of ideas. Well, expect the one where he killed both of them. The downside was he would die too, having sworn a vow to protect them and all that. He manoeuvred himself in quite a quandary.

Now it was Andy's turn to be confused, but confusion made way for understanding. The potion was after all not only a beautification potion like she thought, but also one that would enhance the mind quite a bit. At first she thought Harry was giving in to these two, but she needn't have worried. He just wanted better or more effective people under him.

She had to ask nonetheless, to ease her mind. "Any particular reason why you gave them the mixture of beautification and mind strengthening potion?"

Now a light bulb went on in Harry's head, which he scratched sheepishly. "Well, yes. The problem is that we don't really have the ingredients to brew the ones without the beautification. Otherwise I would've done so." It were on of the few things for which they needed things from magical beasts they had not with them. Perhaps they could look for substitutes. After all it was rumoured that Sphinxes existed here. Now looking again at the two women in question Harry leaned away from Andy's ear again.

"Like I said it will give you sharper wit, better memory and you can process information faster. As well as a few other things." the last part was said with a strained smile, hoping the change was not too dramatic. After all the two already were very beautiful with bodies most women would kill for.

Like his wives and twenty women and some men from Lys before them the two drank it without complaint. It was not a very dramatic change, just like anticipated.

Their hair took on the quality of silk, the copper colour of it seemed to stand out more vibrantly. The pale unblemished skins of them took on the colour of ivory and looked softer to the touch. The muscles got a bit more pronounced, but that was all besides their red eyes shining like rubies.

Just as he thought they didn't notice Kinvara squealed, rushed towards him faster than one would think her capable and snogged him thoroughly. When she was finished she hugged him tightly and said. "Thank you!" One look to his wives did not help. Either they had resigned themselves to the antics of the priestesses or hoped that Harry would show them who he truly loved in the bedroom at night, like always. Something he had every intention of doing. Or they simply knew him so well that it was not necessary to be jealous? Shaking his head to banish these thought he smiled at Melisandre and Kinvara.

"Satisfied?" he asked a little cheekily, a grin firmly in place.

Naturally Kinvara was first to respond. "It's wonderful!" she gushed and examined herself as good as she could.

Melisandre only had a small barely noticeable blush on her cheeks, saying. "Indeed!".

Harry counted that as a win. The woman was terribly difficult to make blush. Probably not the wisest of things to do when he wanted her on distance, but she would never remain far anyway.

Now his smile stretched even farther. "Then you will like the next thing even more." presenting them with new chokers to replace their old ones. It was like the ones his wives had on them at all times with a unicorn-horn and all. Pointing to the shrunken horn he said. "With this you could swallow litres of poison and it wouldn't do a thing to you." granted venoms injected from animals would still harm them. The reason was that it would not pass the throat, if not injected in the head which would probably kill them regardless, depending on the venom.

Both beamed at him with big smiles on their faces. Putting on the golden chokers with black runes in them and the shrunken silver horn hanging at the Adam's apple. Now it seems it was Melisandre's turn as she kissed him as well with not a little passion and want in it. Her naked core pressing and grinding against his own, getting a literal rise out of him.

One hand at his cheek and the other at his neck to hold him in place as good as possible. Melisandre panted as she broke the kiss with glazed eyes. Harry did not know how much longer these two could control themselves before jumping him.

With that done the group washed and clothed themselves, taking the goblet that had to cool down on its own. Harry deposited it in the forge. Every metal a smith would hold to it would melt upon contact, making the forging process faster for a week or two at least.

The day the opposing army would stand on their doorstep had arrived. Having a glass-candle to scout ahead was pretty neat, Harry had to admit. Everything has gotten ready in time. The thirty-thousand fighters were stationed on and behind the walls, the traps were set and the barrels full of deadly gas and potions ready.

Bellatrix had carved two circles made up of runes that increased the power of any spell, much like they used in the ritual to make the city fly. The circles were stationed on the two towers at the main-gate. These were for Melisandre and Kinvara to eliminate as many siege weapons or elephants of the Ghiscari as possible.

These circles were used before the Romans brought the wands to Britain. One of the main reasons they were replaced was, because wands granted mobility in exchange for power. So, with time it fell out of use and was forgotten like so many things.

Despite having dragons the two newly hatched ones were much too young, despite their insistence otherwise, and could not even breathe fire. It would take two years until they could participate in a battle properly.

The city was now full to the brim with all places occupied. It seemed that the Ghiscari and Dothraki were plundering many villages with word travelling of no end in sight. That prompted many to seek refugee in their city. There were even more than they could possibly take care off.

In the future, after the enemies were defeated new cities had to be build or old ruins repaired. Maybe even shrinking the ruins of the other abandoned cities near Rhyone and transporting them south of Chroyane after they were repaired. It should only take them as long to repair Sar Mell, Ar Noy, Ny Sar and Ghoyan Drohe together as it did for Chroyane alone.

It was a little discussed, but nothing was fixed at that point in time.

At the moment the five of them were relaxing under one of the large trees in the park people planted in the city. Canals watering it and children playing nearby, unconcerned or not knowing of what was to come. Melisandre and Kinvara were taking care of the dragons at the moment. Arrax and Meleys were at the moment small enough to live in the palace, but later special areas had to be built for them.

"Do you think our preparations are enough?" asked Marcella as she lay at Harry's right side, held by his arm and her head on his chest. Bellatrix claimed his left side and shoulder. Andromeda his left leg with her head on his hip in turn and Narcissa his right leg and hip.

Harry with his arm at her and Bella's waist was enjoying the moment before the storm and replied. "I don't know, but I think it should be enough to have them running away when we can't kill all of them." he could not really estimate how many would be killed by the various methods. Although eighty-thousand was quite the number and nothing to scoff at.

Bellatrix giggled and exclaimed. "They won't know what hit them." she snuggled deeper into his side, enjoying to feel the body beside and underneath her. The other two sisters Black just nodded in agreement.

Silence again ensued with only the wind rustling the leaves of the trees around them. It was a moment of peace and quiet not often had in times and lands such as this. In the background one could hear children faintly giggling and playing various games Harry had no idea how to play himself. Mothers and fathers sitting nearby while watching out for the little ones.

It served to remind Harry for what he fought in today's battle. He may be strange to claim as such, but he fought this and future battles and wars for peace and happiness.

The group laid there for another hour until they had to make their way to the palace and prepare for the upcoming battle. On the way as they strolled through the masses of the plaza that lay before the palace something unexpected happened.

Harry was currently inspecting some fruit from a vendor, thinking about what he could possibly make with it for the special occasion when they won.

The next moment he heard a scream ripping through the marketplace. His head whipped around. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Marcella was on the floor with a small puddle of blood forming under her. Andromeda was beside her without a wound or visible one at least. Figures with hoods standing over each of the downed forms, bloody knifes in hand. Bellatrix and Narcissa had whipped around fast enough and engaged another two assassins just as they wanted to strike themselves.

Harry sprinted towards them, all thoughts of food fleeing his mind and firing a stunner towards one of the attackers. The red beam struck true and the figure was thrown a good two meters away like a puppet with his strings cut. The other one over Andromeda tried to throw something resembling a ball towards Bella, but turned around towards the oncoming Harry and missed his target.

The ball flew over Bellatrix, who evaded it, and cracked open on the floor half a meter away. Ignoring the smashed ball, Bella stunned her opponent. Listening to Harry's mental command to want them alive for questioning.

Harry incapacitated the second one standing over Andromeda. Quickly barking out an order. "Bella, Cissy look after Andy and Marcella!" they acknowledged it with a curt nod as Narcissa fended of her attacker, who had evaded one of her stunners and let Harry take her place. Walking towards her two downed sister-wives with Bella to protect her.

The people had already cleared the area so that a circle stood around them, watching the spectacle. They couldn't have done anything to help anyway. It was very unfortunate that they had left their weapons and armour in the palace. Without it fighting to incapacitate and not kill was even more of a chore against armed opponents even with their physical abilities.

While Narcissa went to work on the now screaming and convulsing forms of Andromeda and Marcella Harry fired a furious barrage of stunners at the assassin daring to attack his wives. He evaded the first one with a sidestep and jumped over the next, however the two following up slammed into him. Letting him fly into a few clay pots, smashing them to pieces.

Harry turned around towards the screaming that was the only sound in his ears just now. What he saw did not make him feel any better. Narcissa had a knife at her throat while Bellatrix snarled at the fifth and up until now hidden assassin. They stood besides the trashing forms of Andy and Marcella, whose screams tore at Harry's heart as their veins turned slowly black.

"I am so sorry." the assassin said as if he truly was, but the voice was one full of false remorse. He was holding the knife at Narcissa's unprotected throat over her collar.

Harry saw red and said in a threatening calm voice. "No you are not." taking a deep breath his eyes and voice becoming as cold as ice. "But you will be!" he promised the assassin.

Just as he went to engage the last bastard and look after his two injured wives Bellatrix screams ripped through the air as well. Whipping around he saw a green little bug like scorpion at her ankle, stinging her. She stamped it with her foot, squashing it, but also taking another sting.

The assassin took the opportunity and slitted Narcissa throat open. The blonde woman held her hands on her throat while trying to stem the flow and heal it with Vulnera Sanentur. It worked just so, but she also felt herself weaken and pain erupted from the nerves in her head.

Harry in his fury forgot to stun and used a Reducto instead as Narcissa fell on the ground holding her throat. The spell ripped through the man turning him to dust that flew away in the breeze. Harry hurried to Bella who screamed the loudest with black veins all over the body. A short medical scan showed a strong venom in her body, which would kill her upon reaching the heart if not treated immediately. The problem was he had no potions or other medicine with him.

'Fuck!' he cursed in his head and flamed with his phoenix ability directly towards their battle robes, summoned the trunk that flew in his hand with a dull sound. He was gone just as fast. He enlarged it at the same time as he threw it on the ground. Throwing it open he summoned the few remaining Phoenix tears and rushed to Bella.

As she trembled she took his hand in hers and whispered with tears flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. "I lo.. v.. ve.." she couldn't get it out despite her best efforts. The pain too great.

"Save your energy." Harry soothed, unstopping the vial and letting three drops fall in her mouth and one at her ankle, where she was stung. The black in her veins receding visibly. Shortly after Bella was out cold, but still shaking a little. Next were Marcella and Andromeda. Narcissa seemed not as affected. Probably because she had been able to heal her wound and her choker purifying the venom, preventing it from spreading. She would probably only have a murder headache when she woke up.

Harry levitated Marcella on her back, ripping her dress open to inspect the wound. Three stab wounds in the abdomen. "Vulnera Sanentur." Harry chanted, letting the lost blood flow back into her body. He repeated the spell three times and gave her the tears. The medical scan indicating the same poison, but somehow thickened to prolong the suffering. In this case they were lucky in being unlucky. Would it have been the normal venom directly from the beast both would've been already dead by now. Through his efforts some colour returned to her body and she stopped convulsing so hard.

After he healed Andy Harry took care of Narcissa, giving her the tears too. It was better to be safe than sorry. He would not lose them. He would not!

"What happened!" asked Kinvara shrilly as she arrived, having heard the commotion. She had Melisandre in tow. Upon seeing the bodies on the floor she repeated her question.

Checking for breathing and finding everything alright for the moment Harry relaxed a bit, breathing a sigh of relief. "We were attacked from assassins." gesturing to the motionless bodies on the floor.

"Did they say anything to you?" inquired Melisandre calmly inspecting the bodies for any clues. "I take it you have them left alive?"

Harry falling on his ass in relief repressed his annoyance at Melisandre for not being more considerate towards his wives. He knew that the faster he acted now the faster he would learn of the culprit behind the attack.

"I killed one, but the other four are alive." standing up he cast "Incarcerous." four times in a row until all of the attackers were bound tight in chains instead of rope and transported per portkey to the palace's dungeon. "The only one who said something said, I am so sorry. Nothing more."

Now Melisandre had a look of fury etched on her face. "Sorrowful men." she spat. "Most likely hired by the Warlocks of Qarth. They are used often by these second-rate sorcerers to dispose of people they want out of the way." her eyes holding a fire in them that promised retribution of the worst kind.

'The same warlocks she already warned us about.' Harry thought furiously. 'They must know of our abilities. Otherwise five assassins are too much.'

His eyes fell on Abha who was running towards them. He could not fault her for coming late. He himself was taken by surprise. He cut her off before she got a word out. "Take four thousand warrior maids with you to search the city of saboteurs and other infiltrators." his voice stronger than he felt with his wives having just escaped death.

Summoning another vial out of the trunk, he said. "If you think you found one shove that down his throat and question him. Three drops per person!" upon her questioning, but obedient look he explained. "Its a truth serum. Everything you ask someone, he or she WILL answer. Question everybody who is suspicious or came into the city in the last few weeks." he emphasized the word will, strongly to get the message across.

Abha nodded without a word and left in a run to prepare.

Harry cursed himself in his head. 'Why did we not account for infiltrators and spies?' he questioned in his mind. 'Probably because we thought these people were so barbaric it did not enter our minds.' His aura by now visible as he levitated his wives behind him on the short remaining way to the palace. 'We underestimated muggles again! Was one lost war not enough.' Harry really had thought the lesson had sunk in. 'Apparently not!' he cursed and already thinking of a counter-intelligence he would have to install.

"Are the dragons well and secure?" he asked as he entered the palace with the two priestesses in tow. Thinking that maybe Arrax and Meleys were captured from another intruder or more.

Kinvara a bit shaken from the events, but catching herself marvellously said "When we left both were still well and asleep."

'Not enough.' Harry thought and ordered them both. "Check again. I don't want to lose them. If the enemy finds out that he can't use them for himself he will kill them." the dragons were much too precious and too young to defend themselves. Their fire would only come in a few months time.

"Yes, master." both said dutifully with fire in their eyes, much like a mother protecting her child, as they went in a different direction as him. Both were walking towards where they laid both hatchlings to sleep.

Harry himself shouted after them. "You can find me in the dungeons should you need me!" promptly going to the bedchamber he shared with his wives. The raven-haired man let them down gently, checked again if everything really was out of their system and the women themselves stable. Satisfied he locked the room tighter than a Gringotts vault with three locking charms and wards over it to better defend against magical attacks. In case the warlocks themselves should try something.

He put on his armour with a quick spell. It flowed onto him like water and assumed its usual form. Letting the familiar feeling of being in it envelop him Harry gripped his sword, attached it to his hip and marched down to the dungeons. The dungeons themselves weren't located in the palace, but a few hundred metres away from it and were basically a hole in the ground accessible through a trapdoor. Climbing down the dark stairs, Harry strode purposefully towards the only cells occupied at the moment.

No heavy crimes happened with the peaceful mindset of the Lharzeen, so the assassins were the only ones there.

Harry opened the door to the cell and looked inside. The four scumbags were still unconscious and bound. He closed the door behind himself. The light faded out of the room so he cast a few bluebell flames in the air to illuminate it better. He did not take in their features or anything, much more occupied with thinking of what to do with them and how exactly.

A feral grin stretched across his face. 'That should do it.'

He woke them up with an enervate spell. They all groaned, but upon seeing their predicament went still. Subtly looking for a way out, while simultaneously killing him.

"Good day, gentlemen. I hope your stay here will prove fruitful." his smile was dangerous and showed his fangs fully, with his slitted eyes glowing eerily in the faint light of the bluebell flames.

"You won't..." he probably wanted to say something tough, but Harry silenced him with a hand-gesture of dismissal.

His eyes bore directly into the man, making him feel like a bug that needed to be squashed. Harry did the same to him as he did to the Great Fathers of Kayakayanaya. In a few seconds the man was whimpering without a sound coming out ,as he relieved his deepest fear, pissing himself and shivering as he rolled himself into a protective ball. Or tried to, the chains preventing him from doing so.

"I don't care what you think. I only care for what you know!" Harry whispered threateningly. His voice soft, but strong. The next moment he invaded the assassins mind. This was no gentle intrusion of water flowing into cracks and searching for weak points, but a hammer knocking on a wall trying to tear it down.

'So it is true a Qartheen hired them.' Harry thought. It was no warlock he saw according to the guys memories. Although the person could act on orders the warlock told them or even be magically disguised. 'Clever bastards.' a grudging respect for these magical practitioners forming. In the end it did not matter who hired them, Harry would see to it that Qarth would fall under their control. Killing all involved in this plot and everyone that wants his people and wives harm. On top of all vicious slave masters.

The other three got the same treatment. When it was finished they were stunned again. Next Harry carved runes into the walls and floor, which were for a ritual. A blood ritual to be precise, commonly used by the Egyptians. It was used in conjunction with a spell that would enhance his physical strength, speed and mental capacity in battle fivefold. His opponents will look to him like they were in slow-motion, while he got even faster and stronger, for a time.

The four of them were sacrifices to bear Harry's pain instead of him. Without people to take the torment for him the spell would give him a headache and pain, both would gradually increase the longer it was used. Four people would be good for maybe twenty minutes with everyone of the sacrifices living five minutes in hell. Burning out mentally as well as physically. At home Harry and his group never used this spell, but this time he thought it warranted.

'I bloody well need it with only me remaining to fight from the five of us.' he thought with determination. Once finished he exited the dungeon. Just as he closed the trapdoor with a Colloportus the two priestesses were coming towards him. "Are the dragons secure?" he inquired.

They nodded and panting a little. With a big breath Kinvara said. "Yes, we posted some guards before the door to watch out."

Harry responded. "Good, I will put a few spells on the room to be sure." He did not want someone sneaking in when the fighting started and abduct the dragons. Harry grabbed their shoulders and flamed them to the room. He fused the door with the wall and put the same security around it like he did for his wives. As he finished a horn sounded in the distance. It was the signal that the enemy had arrived.

Next he gripped their shoulders, but this time as the flames engulfed the three he transported them to the main gate.

Troops with bows and arrows stood on the walls and other with spear and dirk behind the gate. Clad in mostly leathern armour with a few plate additions to protect the hand, feet and abdomen, ready to defend the city. The enemy would probably laugh at them for being women. Four thousand fighters were searching and protecting the big city so they only had twenty six thousand instead of thirty.

However, it was necessary otherwise sabotage could mean their end regardless of numbers. The barrels full of Garrotting Gas and Peruvian Darkness powder were loaded onto catapults. Another weapon was the ballista, who operated like a crossbow just larger. The projectiles were normal ones that looked like spears and even a bigger variant of a flaming arrow.

He stood beside Kinvara, who in turn stood in the rune circle to increase her power. As he looked beyond the wall there stretched a sea of men before him. Hundred elephants were there together with siege towers, battering rams, men that carried flags, ladders and weapons.

Heck, Harry thought to have seen a wagon with apparently dead people and animals on it. Probably to fling over the wall and let the people inside die of the disease or to sink morale. Maybe both.

One could make out the Golden Company with their perfectly drilled formation, just like the Unsullied and the Ghiscari Legions. The remaining fighters were a mess of people with no order or anything other to go for them than their lust for battle. The lowly sellswords most likely. They seemed to not know what to do or where to go.

Upon looking closer with a far-eye Harry saw the reason. Different leaders were bellowing different orders. Some followed them others not, but the steady flux made all of them incompetent.

Further south at the river ships could be seen, but it was the smallest of Harry's problems. They probably thought it easy to sack the city while they were busy and circumvent the siege. They were wrong and a surprise was waiting for them.

The army came nearer and nearer, slowly of course. 'I wonder when the Dothraki will arrive.' Harry mused, but put the savages out of his mind shortly. His walls were manned to the brim with women holding bows, others operated the catapults and larger weapons. He even forged crow's feet with his smiths to use against the Dothraki. Together with the traps it should be enough to survive this if not even win.

It took a while for them to make camp, obviously thinking this would be a normal siege. They did not send an envoy to discuss their surrender or anything else. Why would they? So confident in their victory already. It took them a few hours but finally the army began to march on their city or rather their walls. He would show them why you didn't challenge a wizard in his home.

Harry signalled the archers to fire. It would all miss of course, but it served another purpose. To goad them into crossing the line, literally. Letting them think the people behind the walls were frightened and inexperienced. It would be given credence due to the fact that the enemy thought they only had Lharzeen people here, regarded as cowards and weaklings. Easy to push around.

The arrow storm flew and landed a good two-hundred metres away from the army, who began to laugh. Even if it would've struck true the Turtle shields and armour would've protected them from the shower of arrows. Normally a good commander would first send a force to test the enemy's defences and not send all men in simultaneously. However, these fighters were already sure of their victory, thinking the battle already won.

'Good.' Harry thought coldly as he saw them run towards the walls, with battering rams ready under the turtles. The field looked empty with only grass on it, perfectly free to storm towards the gate. At that moment Harry took out a sea shell, made to act as a walkie-talkie from his enlarged pockets.

He spoke into it with Parcel-tongue. **$Rise up and defend the city!$** he commanded and put the shell swiftly away again.

It took not long for the mass of people to arrive at the traps. Just as the ships too made their way forwards again. Thinking all troops of theirs were on the walls or behind them. The moment the first one hit the traps all hell broke lose. Two massive heads broke out of the water.

It were the heads of sea-serpents. Not the usual calm and peaceful ones, but the ferocious Selma. A variant of it that lived in big freshwater lakes with its diet consisting of fish and human flesh. Much like the Basilisk was intended to act as a guardian for Hogwarts these two were the guardians of Chroyane.

When the siege was over he would command them in Parsel-tongue to sleep again, putting them in suspended animation until another siege happened. Much like the Basilisk they too could live up to a thousand years.

Both around two-hundred metres long serpents attacked immediately, crushing the ships and eating people that fell into the water or picking them from the ships, while smashing those. Arrows and other projectiles bouncing of from their thick and strong as steel hide.

Just like the Qartheen screamed so did the people outside of their walls. The reason for this were numerous.

A good amount had fallen into the wolf trench while still charging. Hundreds fell into it and immediately were dissolved by the Armadillo Bile, screaming as their skin and flesh fell from their bones. The trench was U-shaped and climbing out was impossible. The small ankle high corrosive substance was enough to work, first eating the feet and legs, shrinking the enemy until nothing remained but some gore. Others were stuck in the swamp and made their way slowly forward.

While Harry activated the line to prevent anyone from escaping he also commanded "Throw the Darkness Powder!" The only acknowledgement was a shout that repeated his command.

The next moment it made its way over the walls towards the swamp. The barrels smashed into some, but few were killed from the impact.

The true shouts of terror began as nobody could see into the cloud of darkness anymore. Screams ripped out from it together with thousand pleas and cries for help. Harry did not let up and his next command followed. "Fire the Gas towards the Unsullied and Golden Company." these were the most dangerous of them all and had not taken much damage. Most lowly sellswords were dead by now. Just as the ones eager for battle, who charged in without thought.

While the barrels full of compressed, colourless and heavier than air gas flew towards their destination a few smarter fighters used their ladders as makeshift bridges to circumvent the Wolf holes or trench in their case. A small cheer rang out, but was short lived as another arrow storm flew towards them and struck true, knocking people of the ladders and in the trench and others behind and before that.

The cloud of darkness dissipated, revealing an empty field, looking innocent as can be. The Devil Snare having dragged all enemies down towards it in the swamp.

While the commanders bellowed orders, terror caught the weak willed. They did not make it far as they came upon the line and ran against it as if into a solid wall.

While cowards tried to flee Elephants trudged forward. Seeing this Melisandre and Kinvara nodded grimly upon Harry's order. "Attack." It took both of them ten seconds to form a big enough fireball, which they promptly launched towards the big beasts. The flaming projectile of death and black smoke much too fast for the hulking animal to avoid.

The ball the size of a big hut impacted, burning the Elephant and rider with its destructive power. It was causing the beast to stumble while letting lose a pitiful roar with its trunk. The animal fell and squashed people nearby under it. As it fell, another fireball flew already towards the next target together with projectiles shot from the Ballistas. Melisandre and Kinvara with their beautiful red dressed fluttering from the power they summoned, looked like two goddesses of fire ready to smite their enemies. Which they did quite thoroughly.

Seeing that all was well with the priestesses at the moment, Harry turned his attention to the bigger threats.

The Unsullied and the Golden Company from which big chunks were suffocating. The legions of Ghis were using the cowardly sellswords to push them into the Wolf trench. The purpose revealed itself shortly after. The potion in the trench was by now empty and so they filled it with people to walk across. Trampling them quite literally into the ground.

While observing the battlefield Harry didn't even notice the enemy's siege engines throwing spears with their ballistas, which disintegrated upon touching the invisible shield.

As soon as the legions crossed the trench they seemed to think it was over.

'It has only begun.' Harry raged inside his head, still agitated from his wives near death experience.

Fifty meters from the trench the first soldier trampled into a mine, causing it to explode. The force behind it could level a medium sized house easily. In this case thirty men died in the explosion or were injured. Others were thrown away and into other people or even mines. More of the explosions followed shortly after. Soon they were showering the battlefield with extremities, gore and blood.

The air was filled with with the overwhelming stench of piss and shit. Both coming from the dead and cowards. Blood also was heavily in the air mixed together with the smell of burned flesh. That in turn came from the dead only. Nothing compared to the screams though. They ripped through the air, filled with terror. One could hear the spirit of the enemy breaking.

The morale of the foe couldn't go down much further. By now a fair few had laid down their sword and other weapons with shaking hands and cowered by the line hoping in vain for a way out. Some even prayed.

'There is no mercy today!' Harry thought with a frown marring his face, while looking on dispassionately. They wanted to come here burn the city down, rape, murder, plunder as well as enslave his people. Such behaviour would not be tolerated. Second chances were for his people or the ones who looked for solutions besides bloodshed. Unprovoked attack would be met swiftly and ruthlessly.

Between the giant fireballs sailing over their heads, the screams of agony the Devils Snare, Venomous Tentacula and Garrotting Gas caused as well as not knowing what it caused and the arrow storms many were filled with terror and hopelessness. Not to mention the two gigantic sea-serpents, who crushed the ships and ate the crews.

By now a good portion of the enemy was decimated while the leaders stood at the line with the remaining cowards, bellowing orders which Harry did not hear nor was he interested in it. The troops seemed of the same mind.

"We are out of arrows, master. I have ordered the archers down to the rest." reported Dipti calmly and with a salute, eyes shining in admiration of his planning and relentless attack. Having seen the devastation caused. The enemy lost half of their numbers.

Although, the Dothraki still had to arrive. Forty thousand killed for zero lost on his side was a perfect quota.

Harry nodded grimly and ordered. "Excellent! Melisandre, Kinvara target the plants and the enemies before the gate. I will take the troops to fall into their flanks." he jumped down and directly in front of the closed gate, where his troops stood practically vibrating from the taste of victory in their mouths and the sound of it in their ears.

Harry cast a Sonorous on himself and began without preamble. "Outside of this gate are our adversaries. Cowards and weaklings the whole lot," he looked in the grim smiling faces of all the women before him. "wanting to destroy us and what we stand for. And do you know what they wish to do?" the question hung in the air as everybody tensed.

"I'll tell you. Their only wish today is to DIE! Lets grant them their wish!" he bellowed and opened a quick temporary portal before the gate that took a good chunk from his reserves and would lead them outside to the right flank of the enemy.

He transformed completely into his Phoenix form and sang his song as he flew high and over the wall. It was a song of overwhelming victory, filling the hearts of his troops with pure morale. All stormed into it and came pouring out onto the battlefield in a battle-cry screaming mass. Looking like wild berserks, filling the enemy with even more fear, if even possible.

The enemy could've been a weeping toddler for all their fighting spirit present. It was pressed out of them like the juice out of a grape, deliciously slow. It tasted exquisite as far as Harry was concerned. There were only a few exceptions in form of hardened veterans.

However, even they were going to weep in mind numbing shock upon Harry's next surprise.

While his troops attacked Harry stopped at one point by the lake. It was difficult to make out, but a gigantic form was lying there under a disillusionment.

Harry landed on it, searched for the unbreakable charmed rope to grip and transported the titanic form directly to the line. It was fortunate the beast was charmed feather-light through the rope or even a Phoenix would've had trouble transporting it. He sat it down outside of the line and fumbled with the knot. It was fairly difficult to entangle that with just a beak.

Once removed it reavealed something more fearsome than the sea-serpents. The humongous beast let loose a deafening roar that seemed to echo and stop time itself for a short while, as everyone gazed either in horrified and oppressing fear or in pure, unadulterated awe at it.

It was a Hydra.

Another guardian of the city. This time for the land as well as water, it being an amphibian. Its nine necks as long as a single basilisk with a lizard like body twice the size of an Ironbelly dragon. Its mouths letting acidic drool escape between its razor-sharp teeth, which were as long as daggers.

 **$Food!$** all nine heads hissed at the same time with their slitted yellow eyes zeroing in on the enemy.

The beast immediately attacked the leaders frozen in fear. Ripping them to shreds. Two heads were fighting over a horse, while another head came from below and bit the animal in half, releasing it from its torment, letting blood fly everywhere. The beast had gotten its orders previously and with its promised source of food now before it, got to work. Its hide was protecting it from normal swords and arrows.

Harry again flew into the air using his wings. All the while thinking that it was fortunate he was a Parsel-mouth, otherwise the Hydra and Sea-serpents never would've obeyed him and ran amok even among his forces and city. Shaking his head he banished the distracting thoughts.

The last Potter transformed back in mid air. He descended fast while weaving his magic with both hands. The few half-heartedly shot arrows send his way were complete misses or were destroyed by his shield. Shortly before he crashed onto the ground Harry performed a Wronksi Feint.

Upon the turn he released the spell and shouted. "REDUCTO MAXIMA!" the shout amplified the power and was carried over the battlefield. The spell in form of a three-hundred sixty degree wave disintegrated everything in its path to dust, killing two hundred warriors.

As the dust settled Harry stood in a crater on the opposite to his own army, who was busy slaughtering the enemy as well. Harry the hammer with his army and Hydra the anvil.

Next the raven-haired battle wizard conjured a fiery Basilisk made of Fiendfyre. His own fury fuelling the spell further, while he controlled it with his iron will. Letting not a single spark spread. The serpent attacked the remaining shrubbery made of Devil Snare and Venomous Tentacula that wasn't burned by Melisandre and Kinvara's fireballs. It had fulfilled its purpose well, but he would not risk his own people. They had spares of the latter, because of its leaves.

While that happened Harry activated the spell that would enhance himself with the sacrifices in the dungeons, drew his sword, inflamed it and attacked for the first time.

He was standing in the crater with his flaming sword, imposing armour and aura of power he looked like a vengeful god come to punish the sinners. The opponents now looking as if they were walking in slow motion, that coupled with the further increased strength and speed Harry got nothing human could match him in that moment.

Only a fair few met the emerald-eyed man, while the rest ran into his forces, sadly.

Well, it was the only way with being trapped by him, a gigantic fire snake, a Hydra, a wall and his army. His army was the preferred choice. By now most were crying openly with tears on their cheeks, weeping even. Harry ignored it. They made their choice and attacked without an intent of mercy. He was hacking, slashing and burning his way through them, using banishing spells to let them fly towards the Hydra or fiery Basilisk.

Some restored to pleas, which Harry ignored and turned to screams. Richer men offered him gold and daughters, but were incinerated to ash for it. All the rest were burnt to crisps from the fireballs impacting near him. He was immune to it, the enemy not. It only served to complete the picture of an invincible warrior god. Something that wasn't true, of course. He too could be felled by an assassin in a moment of inattention or killed by an superior opponent in combat.

The slaughter lasted another twenty minutes with him killing countless, before it was finished. One look at the battlefield revealed that it was littered with many dismembered bodies, pools of blood, burned corpses and other unpleasant things. No sooner than the fighting stopped a cheer rang out from his forces. Having decimated the enemy utterly.

He spotted Divya and made his way towards her. "How many dead on our side?" he asked, not really wanting to know, but needing to. All the while he deactivated the line so that one could pass through again.

Divya responded grimly. "We lost around ten. Another two hundred wounded, but nothing the healers can't handle." that was at least one thing Narcissa could contribute even when she wasn't here. The essence of Dittany, Blood replenisher and other healing potions as well as healers armed with the spells of the Rhoynar could heal most wounds.

'I really have to think of something to get the women to cover up their breasts.' Harry mused. The deaths could've been prevented, if not for that. 'Maybe invisible bras?' Harry thought, knowing that it was something cultural to show their breast in battle. He stored the ideas for later and turned back to Divya.

"Loot the corpses of anything having value and then put them on a pile to burn later. Afterwards all are to stay here, we are not finished!" he commanded. She saluted and went to carry out his orders.

The Fiendfyre basilisk got dispelled. Harry let the Hydra feast upon the dead humans, horses and elephants. He promised it after all a massive meal. It was even cooked, well somewhat. Besides a content Hydra was easier to handle. The nine heads speaking simultaneously and all something different gave him a headache worse than a Runespoor, which the beast would do when it complained.

Looking onto the lake Harry could see a few ships of the Qartheen flee down the river as the sea-serpents dove back into the lake to sleep after their own meal. Wrecks littered the shore of the lake, masts sticking out of the water, which was stained red. Various bodies and parts of them were floating in the water together with guts and driftwood from the ships.

The corpses were looted of gold and everything else. Obviously, the members of the Golden Company had the most of it, with their golden rings that represented each year served, jewelled swords, silks and inlaid armours.

Everything else was only meagre loot. Unsullied got not paid, but at least were now free of their masters. The other sellswords were all just thugs and had not much, joining only for the promise of easy made gold, women, slaves and plunder.

The legions of Ghis had less than the Golden Company, but more than the slave-soldiers. The soldiers of the Legion were after all employed, serving in a three year contract. Other than that arrows were collected and taken back just like the surviving horses.

Once all loot was safely stored he turned to Divya again. "You will take half of our forces and defend the city should the Dothraki come after all." thinking a bit he asked. "Where is Divya?"

"I am Divya, master." the revealed Divya explained and blushed at his faux pas. Though the reddening of her cheeks was concealed due to the blood on her face, which also covered her exposed breasts and rest of her body.

Harry took her word for it. She and her twin-sister weren't like the Weasley twins, out to confuse him with their similarities. "Ah, sorry." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly but turned serious again. "Then where is your sister?"

"She should be with us shortly ,master." she stated and stared at him unashamedly with eyes like just about every one of the women in his army. Wide eyes full of trust, admiration, pride and even longing coupled with lust.

Harry shuddered at the last. Not because it was something he disliked, rather he hoped it wouldn't escalate further and come to the point where he would be jumped in the streets or find more than four women in his bed while not knowing how the rest came to be there.

'Sirius would be proud. Probably weeping in joy mixed with envy from heaven right now.' Harry thought with a rueful smile at the memory of his godfather.

Coming back out of his musings Harry saw Dipti standing before him. The twins were the battle commanders so to speak, while Abha was the commander of the city watch. After all this they had to see how the troops had to be spread out over the cities. Melisandre and Kinvara were following shortly behind while looking like twins themselves, but walking at a more sedate pace after all the energy spent in this battle.

"Master?" Dipti asked with a touch of concern colouring her voice at seeing him so spaced out.

Harry smiled at that and replied with a small smile. "Nothing to worry about, just memories of the past." dismissing the topic of Sirius and his background for now.

Dipti subtly glanced at her twin-sister and the priestesses, but got not much from their expressions. She nodded and asked "What do you want me to do, master?"

"I need you to take half of our forces to defend our farms should the Dothraki arrive after all and load the crows feet on the catapults."

Having given the order he turned to Melisandre and Kinvara. "You two will stand guard in the palace in case some magic user tries something." most likely the warlocks more than anybody else. "One for the dragons and another for my wives, you decide. I don't think I have to tell you how important that is?"

"No, master." Kinvara replied her voice holding complete conviction that he knew what was best. Something Harry doubted very much himself.

"I will protect them with my life." Melisandre promised in a tone of steel. Her eyes showing nothing but a burning fire of trust towards him in them.

Harry nodded and said. "That leaves Divya and the remaining troops to come with me." that made approximately thirteen-thousand fighters to work with. 'Hopefully enough to take Meereen, Yunkai, Astrapor, New Ghis and Qarth.' the raven haired man hoped. Well the cities would be unprepared for an army that would pop up at their doorstep.

"Where to first, master?" queried Divya as she made herself ready. Checking for all her weapons to be present. Spear in hand, dirk on her belt together with the sling, as well as bow and quiver on her back. The rest of the army arrived shortly after, Divya having relayed his orders per shouting, while he gave the others their own orders.

Harry opened another portal, reducing his reserves to half before answering. "Meereen." his tone was again crisp as he prepared himself mentally for battle. It was a good thing he had visited all the cities.

Technically he just could portal his army inside, but that would not get the message across well enough. The door had to be knocked down, power had to be shown. Letting them know who the alpha was was important. Otherwise these people could, no, would think they were weak.

He stepped in first, shortly after followed by his troops. On the other side the city of Meereen was waiting for them. They arrived on a hill that let them oversee the city. From there on out a path wound down to the massive gate that was flanked by two Harpy like statues that seemingly held the city up with their wings and heads. Three big pyramids stood inside the walls one dwarfing the other two by a good margin. It deserved its name of Great Pyramid.

His army marched towards the gates just outside the range of the arrows. The city's guards seemed to be functioning at least. How could they not with being Unsullied. Although, they seemed to be a bit too much on the fat side. Much more than their counterparts from before anyway.

His troops arranged themselves behind him in square upon square. In the time it took them to do so an audience seemed to have been assembled on the terrace overlooking the entrance of Meereen. Slavers and slaves. Children and adults, old and young all were present to see them fail. The massive gates of wood opened a small fraction to let a rider out.

'Do they want to negotiate?' Harry wondered. Nothing indicated such so he asked Divya. "What are they doing?"

Divya looked contemptuously at the city with a murderous stare, much like the rest of the warrior maids behind him.

'Curious.' Harry noted upon seeing it.

Breaking her gaze of the city and the rider coming she said. "They send out a champion and want you to do the same. So that they may fight against each other."

Incredulous Harry responded. "And what purpose does it serve?" upon her blank stare he elaborated. "Surely, they don't think just because their champion defeated mine that I will give up on taking this city, do they?"

"I don't know master. The Ghiscari never made much sense to us." That they locked down upon them was left unsaid, but also unnecessary to say. The Great Masters of Meereen viewed everybody beneath them. "Let me be your champion master." Divya immediately offered with her face showing her hopefulness upon a chance to kill one of these pigs.

That prompted others to volunteer as well.

Harry ignored the rude shouting of the rider. Under the many insults he hurled their way were, that females should rather spread their legs than fight. A man leading an army of women was a coward and lacking a cock and so on.

"What does he say, master?" Divya inquired curiously, but still polite and respectful, while waiting for his decision.

Harry frowned, muttered a few insults himself under his breath and answered. "Things I can't let go unpunished." turning to her fully he put a hand on her shoulder, making her blush from the contact.

'She's at least better than Bella was with me in the beginning.' The eldest Black even sometimes had cried tears of joy with flushed eyes at having his favour and positive attention. "I myself will fight against him."

"But master, this trash is unworthy to die by your blade!" Divya exclaimed passionately with many behind them yelling and muttering in agreement.

Harry locking eyes with her and spoke in a soft voice. "That may be." he conceded with a nod. "Although I would sully my blade with an ocean of unworthy blood, if it means to keep a single one of you a moment safer." And he meant it. After all loyalty was a two way street. Someone gave it to you and you gave it back.

He grinned at her and said. "But who said anything about me using my blade?"

All of them who heard it stood straighter chest puffed out in pride, while Divya simpered from his attention upon her. Harry walked forward and waited for the rider to come. Of course his opponent thought him idiotic. Going against a mounted rider on foot resulted almost every time in the rider winning. The audience cheered their champion on. He rode hard and fast spurring on his mount.

Harry just stood there and waited. Once the guy was near enough Harry uttered a quick "Oppugno!" the spell was invisible and once it connected caused the mount to rear up and try to push the man from its back. It must've looked quite comical because all his warrior maids couldn't quite contain their giggles and laughter.

The shouts coming from the audience over the gate got louder as the fight transformed into a rodeo. After a few wild minutes the horse managed to lose its rider. That wasn't all. Shortly after the man fell on his back the horse trampled him to death. Of course, it took more than one run to get there.

By now the audience was silent. The horse trotted over to Harry, who stroked its muzzle affectionately. "Good, boy." he praised and handed it at the reigns to Divya. She took them without a word, waiting for him to order or do something.

Harry briefly pondered what to do. He could fly up there to negotiate or kill. He could tear down the walls and sack the city. Negotiation with the devil would do nothing, but bring more problems. Killing them was more like it. These people were like the rot in a wound, one had to remove the rot before the wound could heal. Constructive destruction so to speak.

Harry turned to Divya told her she could keep the horse and commanded. "I will break the gate. Once that is finished I want you to storm the city, kill all the masters, leave the children and women unharmed. Though you can kill them should they attack you first and free the slaves." thinking for a bit he added. "Though the first stops are the fighting pits for you. A few more experienced fighters will be good. I will block the harbour. Don't let the freed slaves run amok and destroy the city. I don't want to conquer ashes!"

"Yes, master." she replied dutifully with a bow and relayed his orders to the chain of command, while mounting the horse to lead the eventual charge.

Decision made Harry transfigured the earth in front of him to pure flat stone. He carved another power-circle into it, which by now took him only a few minutes to construct. Next he stepped in the middle of it and began to cast with his hands held high as if to praise the gods. A light of a soft grey colour grew between his palms, bigger, bigger and bigger still it grew until it was the size of a house. The whole process taking a few minutes.

The next moment he shouted. "Bombarda Maxima Trio." the ball hurled part after part of itself at the gates of Meereen. One, two and then three balls a third of the original size each. They impacted against the gates with a bang, letting the very foundations of the city quake from its might. The first destroyed the gates so that his army could slip through. The second blasted a tower near it apart so that the defenders couldn't do their job well. The third flew towards the bronze harpy statues atop the gates, so that no boiling oil could be poured down on them.

"Attack! Kill all slavers you can find and free the slaves!" Harry bellowed, transforming into his Phoenix form and once more giving his army morale. His troops did just as he wanted with a mighty battle cry as they stormed towards the destroyed gate.

Of course, Harry flew before them, but not to the gate. His target was the terrace itself where panic seemed to be ruling right now. Some slavers were fleeing into the city with their slaves in tow. Others had commanded their slaves to protect them. The only people in controlled motions were the city guards and archers.

The same archers let lose arrows at his army, causing Harry to flap his wings towards the arrow storm and send out a wave of fire to incinerate them. The fire burned hot and left naught but ash and dust that flew away in the wind, another flap of his wings later and the fire compressed into a destructive projectile of flame, which he launched in the midst of the masters. It took out a good chunk of them with a mighty roar and explosion of heat and fire.

He transformed in mid air and drew his sword upon touching the ground. The guard near him tried to take a swing with his spear at him. Harry just cut through the weapon and took his arm with it, leaving him screaming in agony from the poison and curse.

He took down another one, while banishing a fair few of the terrace, letting them fall to their deaths. While he gutted a man with his sword he did something different with his magic. "Relashio." he exclaimed, aiming at the chains holding the slaves at their collars. The chains fell of instantly.

"Fight for your freedom!" he commanded them with a shout. Every single slave he freed was one more on his side. Soon the terrace was overflowing with free slaves, who encouraged by him freed others as well with the keys taken from the corpses of their former masters. They also took the weapons of the dead for themselves. They killed their masters with their bare hands when nothing was in reach to do it with instead.

Others tried to defend their masters and died for it when other slaves killed them in the heat of the moment. Adrenalin pumping at the chance of freedom.

Harry made his way down to meet with his army. On the stairs he encountered no opposition. His army having freed as many slaves as they could. By now they outnumbered the defenders by a large margin. An easy feat when slaves outnumbered the free four to one. Not to mention that at the moment the defenders only had a skeletal group to defend the city, with the others having perished before at Chroyane.

Seeing the destroyed gate from there Harry threw two spells at it. A quick and overpowered Reparo followed by a Colloportus made sure that no one could use the destroyed gate to escape.

Once at the bottom of the winding staircase he made his way deeper into the city. With his super-sensory ability and enhanced body no one could scratch or surprise him. And with his army behind him the chance of being overwhelmed was non-existent.

Seeing that for now everything was under control Harry flew towards the harbour. Like he thought many were trying to flee. To stop that he erected firewalls at all the exits and entrances to it.

The ships he wouldn't burn or destroy, he had use for them after all. Everyone already in the port would not be spared, well expect when they were a slave or had no weapon on their person with the exception being the masters and others taking arms up against him.

Harry had arrived quick enough to prevent most from entering the docks. Only eleven masters made it and eleven now lay dead at his feet. The raven-haired man did not know if they had children or not, but if so, then they had left them behind in the haste to save their own skin.

It was a good thing the masters were easy to spot due to their clothing. The Tokar. It was better still that the clothing was movement restricting. Though, some had been running in their smallclothes or naked. Fleeing from their executioner. One look into Harry's eyes was enough to confirm what would happen should he get to them.

Harry carried on with just his swordplay and physical fighting, wanting to save his magic to create portals for his army. He went days on end without sleep in the past and could certainly do it now. Magical exhaustion was another matter entirely.

After cleaning the harbour he made his way to the various small pyramids of the rich masters.

With his environmental sensing he could feel in which ones were people and which ones were abandoned and empty. Entering one of the bigger ones Harry only saw slaves being chained to rings in the walls or covering behind furniture. He freed them of their bindings, while he searched for the master. Curiously enough there was a deeper level.

Upon searching for an entrance he found a trapdoor leading down. He did not need to light himself the way, his eyes doing just fine themselves. The wooden stairs creaked beneath his weight and for a short while Harry thought the thing would break. Thankfully it didn't.

As Harry arrived at the bottom he saw the whole cellar was full of kennels. All were empty, but noise and light was coming from the adjacent room. This time Harry made his way inside stealthily and not with brute force. What he saw on the other side he wouldn't so soon forget. There was a pit in the ground where two children, who couldn't be older than six, fought against each other. Not out of fun and not out of a childish fit. They fought to kill the other.

Around the pit were standing several men who shouted several things Harry didn't care to hear. His vision turned red upon seeing that. The kennels in the other room only added fuel to his inner fire, knowing now that these weren't for dogs. The occupants of the room obviously did not know what went on outside otherwise they would be already gone.

All attempts at subtlety were thrown out of the window after that. He closed the door, threw a Colloportus at it and went to work. The first guy he killed was cheering, but did not dp so after Harry's sword impaled him from behind. Before others could react Harry chopped the head off from the second.

The other five people now looked directly at him. Before the third could react Harry was already on him, only a scream escaped, but not the scum himself. Harry's superior reflexes, situational awareness born out of countless near death encounters as well as his super-sensory ability noticed the man behind him before he could land a strike.

Harry sidestepped the downwards slash, flowing like water and cut the man's hands off promptly afterwards. Ignoring the now screaming man Harry jumped over the head of the fourth with a somersault while splitting his head in half while doing so. Before landing on his feet, the last Potter used his momentum to cut another in half from top to bottom with the ending-motion of the somersault.

By now the last two scumbags were terrified, as one could see by the yellow stains on their robes. Harry stunned those two as well as the weeping one whose hands he had cut off. Next he levitated the two children with all the rest out of the pit. Though, they too were frightened. Not to the same degree, but Harry guessed anybody would be frightened by the things they just saw.

"I am not here to hurt you." Harry said gently, which was probably ruined due to his slitted eyes and the fangs which showed as he spoke.

As he went to approach nearer most children flinched away from him trying to touch them. Well, all expect one child she had dark brown skin marred with scars here and there. Her green eyes were clearly mistrusting and her brown hair dishevelled.

"What is your name?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a calm and friendly manner.

"Beskha" the little girl replied in a small voice trying to sound brave.

Harry squatted down to be on eye-level with the children and said. "Beskha. That is a beautiful name." Harry smiled with his mouth closed this time. "I am Harry." thinking how he should put this, but nothing came to mind at the moment.

Before he could say anything the other child asked. "Are you here to kill us too?" the girl beside Beskha had an even smaller voice with her head bowed, looking at the ground. Both had their hands intertwined, taking support from each other. Harry saw that Beskha gripped the small dagger she had tighter, ready to fight and die should it come to it.

He was tightly controlling his anger and shook his head "No I am not. I came here to free all slaves, you included." he said with a grin as he took in the disbelieving faces of the children as they looked up in shock. Picking up a chain from the floor he cast a portus at it from which the metal glowed blue. "Here if you touch this it will bring you to safety." he had no desire to protect the children during a siege and this way it was safer.

"How?" asked Beskha, clearly not believing him a single second. Understandable considering the circumstances and her not so stellar experiences so far, despite having seen some of what he could do.

The messy-haired man sighed at that. "I am a wizard." levitating the children a bit up from the ground he went on as they touched the ground again. "If you touch the chain, it will bring you to my home." before one could interrupt he held up a hand and silenced the protest. "There you will arrive near a red-haired woman."

Rummaging through his pockets he took a bit of parchment and scribbled a quick note on it with a conjured quill. "Give her this and she should arrange everything for you." he would send the portkey with the children to Kinvara. The excitable woman seemed the better choice between Melisandre and Kinvara when it came to children.

"How do we know you won't enslave us as well?" asked Beskha in an angry voice and narrowed distrustful eyes. Looking much like a cornered animal, but there was hope in her eyes that was absent before. A small spark, but this one could at least grow into a roaring fire when one added the right fuel.

Harry decided to be honest with them. "You won't. You only have my word that I have no intention on doing so." he saw the conflict that happened in their minds through their posture alone. Having been like that at one time in his life. Finally their shoulders sagged, so he put the chain in their outstretched hands. "Home." upon the command the chain vanished and took the children with it. Harry sighed in relief, but frowned when he saw the three forms laying in the room. The one sans his arms had a big puddle of blood beneath him and most likely dead. He levitated the other two down in the pit and woke them up.

"Good news for you two."Harry began with a cheery smile and voice. "When you escape the pit you are free to go, but..." He let that statement hanging in the air a while as he conjured a big tiger behind them in the cage. "what would the show be without a little excitement." now his grin was downright disturbing, enhanced by his fangs and slitted eyes giving him a feral and somewhat sadistic appearance. The tiger roared at the two men and before both could turn around fully the tiger had already bit one in the neck, snapping it.

Harry did not stay, rather he went to search for more slaves he could free. In the other pyramids acting as manses were not many remaining. Just mostly servants and the like to keep a household clean and functioning. The Unsullied guards had to be killed, they would otherwise stubbornly carry out their orders. A complete restructuring of the mind wasn't really possible in these conditions and with so many of them.

So, it was the sword in these cases.

The last two buildings were the Great Pyramid and the Temple of the Graces. As he arrived at the Temple his army was already finished with it. "Any problems in the Temple?" Harry asked as he saw Divya come out of it with ten other warrior maids, walking down the steep stairs. Upon seeing him they jogged down.

Panting a little she said after catching her breath. "No, it seems all people in the temple were women and you said we shouldn't harm them." upon his raised eyebrow she went on. "We put them in the chains of the former slaves to be sure."

"Good work. I am proud of you." Harry complimented with a smile on his face. Causing Divya to beam at him with a blush colouring her cheeks, mirrored by the rest. "Lets go to the Great Pyramid." Harry proposed, but waited for the brains to catch on.

"Yes, master." it came out as a squeak and chirp at the same time. Happy and embarrassed at the same time. She like most if not all of the women from the Patrimony never knew about such a thing named courtship. They were one day chosen to bear the children of the Great Fathers and that was that. As long as the female in question had had her moon's blood it was ok and normal.

There wasn't much thought wasted on what the women in question should feel or what she even wanted. The pleasure they received from the intercourse also wasn't much. In contrast to what she heard from the gossip it was the opposite with him. Not that she needed gossip to confirm it. She stood guard at his sleeping quarters and heard the shouts of joy and euphoria his wives let out every morning and evening.

With Hyrkoon, or Harry as Divya took to call him after his insistence, it was different in general. In the short time they all knew him he always smiled at them, thanked them and encouraged them even. It filled her and the others with a strange warmth in their chests. They wanted to repay him for all he did for them with their loyalty and fighting capabilities.

And what did he do? He gave it right back to them with the same smile on his face, saying he would keep them as save as he could too. Never had any of them experienced as such from the previous Great Fathers in their lives.

Strangely enough it only served to make them want to serve him even more and better. She and everyone else of her sisters saw what he and his wives could do. Only assassins and not anticipated things could harm them as it already has been proven. So all of them came to a silent agreement that they had to train harder to be better and stronger for him. They wanted to protect him not because it was strictly necessary, but because they wanted to do so.

Breaking out of her thoughts she saw that they stood before the biggest pyramid of the city no other even standing half as tall. One couldn't see the harpy at the apex of the pyramid from their point of view. The foundation was massive and thick to support the weight of the huge structure overhead.

Dutifully she followed him up the stairs and into the interior. Inside all noise from outside was muffled and the heat was blocked from the walls thickness. Through this it was cool and dim inside. Looking and feeling as if it was dusk inside of the building. The ground level was a hushed place full of shadows and dust. Their footsteps echoing off the arches of the many coloured bricks. Among this level were the stables, stalls and storerooms from the locks of things.

There now were two ways, one down and another upwards. What lay down one could guess from the closed doors and pained moans behind. Most likely a prison for slaves and or torture chamber. Harry send one of them to Chroyane with a reusable portkey, so that she could bring healers to treat the prisoners, the healers brought with them busy with their own few wounded.

As soon as she returned the prison was inspected and everyone in there was healed, but those who deserved to be there stayed there. Which were none.

Next the group climbed upwards to the first level. It was empty of people just like the second level, where the armoury lay. The third was a kind of training facility for the guards. Only in the higher levels, starting at the seventeenth, were people at all. The heart of the pyramid housing servants and guests. The routine of freeing slaves and killing the masters as well as chaining the women and children of them continued. All living masters and their relatives would have to be checked for their crimes through Legilimency or Veritaserum after the conquest and punished accordingly.

Finally after much walking up stairs Harry arrived with his entourage at the second highest level. The throne room itself. The throne was made out of gilded wood carved in the shape of a harpy. Not many masters remained. Only ten people were remaining in total. From the locks of them and their similarities it was even a family.

Harry stopped directly before the stairs that led up to the throne and fired an overpowered freezing spell, freezing all standing above. He slowly walked up the stairs and once arrived at the throne levitated all ten frozen people down, while freeing their faces so that they could speak.

"Before you go on long winded tirades I want to ask a quick question. Are you the ruling family of Meereen?" it seemed like a silly question, but maybe they had taken advantage of the chaos and inserted themselves in it, hoping the attackers would perish without them doing much.

"Indeed we are." answered an old woman. She was tall with white hair, skin thin as parchment and wore nearly all green Tokar decorated with gold and pearls with a green veil, lipstick and green painted upper eyelid. Despite her age she looked graceful with piercing green eyes full of intelligence, wisdom and experience. After she answered the woman send the middle-aged man near her a harsh glare to shut him up.

"Excellent." Harry exclaimed happy to find it the truth. "My name is Harrison Black and as you can see I have conquered your city and freed your slaves. With whom have I the pleasure of talking to?"

The same woman as before spoke again. "My name is Galazza Galare, the Green Grace of Meereen and we represent the House of Galare." her voice was calm and peaceful as if she wasn't frozen stiff right now and in danger of being killed. A far cry away from the others in her company. The man from before was red and purple from being ignored, reminding him of his Uncle Vernon, while others were frightened.

"Good, now that introductions are out of the way I will explain to you why I haven't killed you and be done with it." He repositioned himself on the chair to find a more comfortable position. "You see, every other House of this city should be either eradicated or imprisoned by now. Though, more often than not only the men were killed due to resisting arrest so to speak." his grin was shark-like in appearance, his incisors only enhancing the effect.

"And why did you not do the same to us?" she inquired politely as if discussing the weather and not the possible slaughter of her family. His appearance not bothering her in the slightest.

Harry liked that woman. Calm and collected, knowing when she was beaten and not making ridiculous demands while being chained. Something quite many slavers had done. "Easy, I need someone ruling this city, because I have my own lands to rule and can't be here all the time to supervise." swinging one leg over the other so that his right foot rested on his left knee he went on. "You can rule this city like before. With certain restrictions, of course."

Now Galazza was definitely interested from the glint in her eye. "Which restrictions would that be?" still frozen stiff her eyes and face could express her intentions perfectly well. Or at least express what she wanted him to see.

Harry counted on his fingers now. "One, there will be no more slaves in this city." Another finger. "Two, to make sure you treat your ex-slaves and future employees well I will place a curse upon you all, which lets you feel every bit of pain you will inflict upon them. Be it through your hand or command." A third finger. "And three, half the gold from the eradicated families will flow into your pockets under the premise that you will free every slave you come across and give them education and work. How much you pay them is up to you as long as you acquire the slave in question with their consent and the amount is sufficient to live off."

"I have personally nothing against those demands, except the curse, of course. Though how do you think we should accomplish the task of freeing the slaves? They are our income and only trade we possess." Galazza commented calmly as she looked into his slitted eyes. Not really scoffing at the idea of a curse when she currently couldn't move a muscle.

Now Harry really liked that woman. "Excellent question." saying it much like a teacher would do to a pupil. "Now that these lands are under my control I will make them fertile once more. With this you should be able to plant crops and the like to get things for trade." Harry said it nonchalantly, but the widening of her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Why are you surprised? You after all commanded your troops to invade my home. For exactly the purpose of acquiring the means to do exactly that. Am I wrong?"

Shaking her head she replied still as calm, but with another glare at the man, who previously sat on the throne. "Yes, my cousin did order that. However I urged him to find a peaceful solution. Alas, my voice of reason was drowned by the shouting of the warmongers from Astrapor and Yunkai, who have no idea how a war is fought themselves."

Now Harry chuckled and said. "I would've indeed helped you, if you had come to me under the banner of peace. I probably still would've demanded the abolishment of slavery, although on different terms."

After he brought his amusement under control Harry continued. "I see no reason we couldn't work together as long as you keep these three conditions. Yunkai and Astrapor will agree to the same terms or perish." the last part was said with such utter certainty that Galazza couldn't bring herself to doubt the man before her.

After that Harry set the curse on the whole family. Every time someone of them hit, whipped or injured a slave in any manner they felt the same pain. The same went with guards or others ordered to do it. They would punish themselves more than the slaves. If two of them would punish a slave with a lashing then both would fell the double amount of pain while the slaves each only felt the normal amount. Not to mention that the children of the family served as a deterrent to do so at all.

Normally the curse was something he wouldn't use, but Harry found something interesting in the mind of Galazza. She was someone called the Harpy who could command a group of fanatics. With the curse it should serve to dissuade her. Once he was sure she wouldn't do something stupid the curse would be lifted.

Other than that the remaining former masters were imprisoned in the cells underneath the pyramid until he could get them trials or other arrangements. This time he had thought ahead and prevented the slaves from going amok. Averting a repeat like on the slaver ship. His orders included to prevent the slaves from pillaging and burning down things in their bloodthirsty desire for revenge.

Harry also left another thousand warrior maids to keep the peace until more order could be established. The rest now stood before the Great Pyramid on the typical red streets of Meereen with Harry, waiting for him to open a portal to Yunkai. A few seconds later the typical pink colour spread out and opened the also typical oval shaped portal.

As he stepped out Yunkai stretched before him. It lay in the vicinity of an oasis, which stood out glaringly in the typical sandy landscape with its green and blue colours.

The yellow city held around two-hundred thousand slaves from what Harry guessed. 'At least I have much workforce in the future.' Harry thought as he observed his army exiting the portal in pairs of five.

After all were through Harry panted a little. This city seemed to be his limit for today and his army did not look much better off itself. Something he had not calculated. One day more or not did not matter in his conquest. Besides he had the advantage in mobility anyway.

'I should probably check if something has happened at home after this.' he trusted Kinvara and Melisandre due to the vow, but that did not mean they couldn't be overwhelmed somehow.

Just like with Meereen they soon stood before the gates, within a safe distance of course. The harpy displayed here was different. It had the same crouched pose with its leathery wings outstretched and scorpion tail raised to attack, but instead of holding nothing the creature held shackles in one of its eagle talons and in the other an iron collar. The yellow walls locked to be crumbling. Inside the typical stepped pyramids could be seen.

Tents weren't needed. Laying siege wasn't a drawn out affair with magic on ones side. Something that seemed to confuse the enemy on the walls apparently. Just like the city before the defences were pitiful.

Turning to his warrior maids, Harry cast a Sonorous on himself, saying. "You know the drill. I will destroy the gates, afterwards we free all slaves, but prevent them from going out of control, shackle the masters and kill all who oppose us." despite their fatigue the army cheered loudly. Sure they trained for a big part of their lives, but most only were on the other side of the walls while the enemy crashed and dispersed against their mighty strongholds. To attack was new, frightening and exciting all in one even when it was the second time now. The healers stood ready too, bolstered by the knowledge of having not lost a single one at Meereen, despite it being the first siege in the history of the Patrimony. Well, in recorded history anyway.

Another power circle was drawn into the flat transfigured ground. After just a minute of channelling his magic into the spell he exclaimed loudly. "Bombarda Maxima!" the spell promptly flew towards the gate, shattering it and allowing his army access.

This time they did not need a command to attack. While his army stormed the city Harry again flew towards an arrow storm, incinerating it with a massive wave of fire in his Phoenix form. Besides his song the sight alone seemed to heighten the fighting spirit of his army. The skeletal troops holding it did not do so for very long. Usually Yunkai would have had five-thousand men. Even with the full numbers Harry had more than twice that, so it made no difference. Much like Meereen it fell, only faster.

Following the crushing defeat all slaves were freed and the masters chained. The pyramids were also looted after the masters and their families were laid in chains for the time being. The biggest pyramid was again last with much the same picture as in Meereen. Harry and Divya standing before it with warrior-maids behind them.

Entering the massive structure saw them faced with no opposition at all. The slaves freed on the way further inside stayed in place and did not move. "Seems at least one master has some sense as to how to treat subordinates." Harry commented after he signalled them to stop freeing them.

Divya nodded along in agreement. "It seems like it, master."

He motioned them forward with a wave of his hand. Finally a set of double doors were before them, made out of cedar wood. Something that once was quite plentiful in Ghis. Harry swung the doors open with a bang, seeing no need to be polite or some such at the moment.

There were few people inside. One was a woman, who somewhat looked like a man and had purple hair of all things. She or he, Harry wasn't sure, had a willowy figure and upon closer inspection purple eyes, dressing in moonstones and myrish lace. The clothes weren't in purple like the rest of the person, but a bright orange.

Next sitting upon a dais was a vastly obese man. One could fit three Vernon Dursleys inside him. He was bald with yellow eyes, obvious multiple chin and dressed in a massive yellow silk Tokar with golden fringe.

'Can he even walk?' Harry wondered and pondered at the same time. It was highly doubtful. The nearer they came the more noticeable got an unbearable stench emanating from the fat man. 'Oh god, he stinks worse than a load of dung.' Harry resisted the urge to hold his nose closed with one hand.

He solved the problem with a quick modified bubble-head charm, which placed a small bubble in each nostril to prevent the stench from invading his nose. He subtly repeated the process for Divya and the others, seeing them relax visibly.

All around the room were grotesquely deformed people. Ranging from people with two heads to dwarfs. There was even a boy with the feet of a goat, a two-headed woman, a giant and a bearded woman.

The yellow whale in front of Harry began to speak in a wheezing voice, as if opening his mouth alone was a chore for him. 'Which it probably is.' Harry conceded in his mind.

"Welcome to my humble home. My name is Yezzan zo Qaggaz of the House of Qaggaz. I'm assuming you are the leader of the newly arrived city that is in the mouth and ear of everybody at the current time." his voice carrying its content barely to Harry's ears.

Harry, much more imposing in his full armour than the morbidly obese fatso, simply raised an eyebrow. He knew that his actions would sooner or later travel far, but had wished it to be later rather than sooner.

"Indeed I am and it seems you are the only remaining wise master in Yunkai. All others either perished before my walls or were laid in chains just moments before." it was said nonchalantly as if it wasn't even noteworthy that he sacked a city in a single day without too much effort. It were two, but Yezzan couldn't possibly know that, yet.

"So it would seem." Yezzan wheezed with a cough coming from his titanic gob. One could see gaps in his mouth from missing teeth. "Are you here to imprison me as well?" he inquired with a touch of amusement in his voice and yellow eyes.

'Probably, because he thinks I wouldn't be able to move him.' even Harry chuckled at that a bit, but composed himself quickly. Not to mention that imprisonment wouldn't agree with someone in Yezzan's condition. So he shook his head. "I came here to do that, at first." Harry admitted, seeing that he had the attention of the fat man Harry continued. His warrior-maids having arranged themselves behind him, ready to defend him from an attack. "You are lucky that you seem to treat your slaves right. Only a few left once I removed their chains, which works in your favour."

"How exactly does it work in my favour?" the yellow whale said, the sound coming out as if a real whale would sing. Again he coughed into his hand in a fit afterwards.

Harry waited until the man overcame his coughing fit and calmed down. "Easy, I obviously need someone who can rule this city in my stead. After all I have my own lands to govern. You seem like the best choice among the Yunkai'i. All others that perished before my city were much too troublesome with their petty squabbles and idiotism."

That caused Yezzan to laugh and wheeze, while his much to big massive chin wobbled with the motion, creating waves in his skin. "Indeed. My fellow wise Masters thought themselves battle commanders, but they all were anything but. Most of all Yurkhaz zo Yunzak the so called supreme commander of Yunkai's army."

Upon hearing the name Harry racked his brain to who it could've been. Sure, he had not a single talk with the enemy, but someone called supreme commander would stick out.

In a flash it came to him and he couldn't suppress a snicker, which earned him the attention of Yezzan. "You mean the old man, who looked like a shrivelled prune and rode on a much too large and pompous palanquin carried by forty slaves?" Harry had seen the man once as he surveyed the enemy before the attack and briefly thought he saw wrong. It was idiotic to bring a palanquin onto a battlefield, let alone such a massively inconvenient one.

Now they both laughed at the ridiculous image that old man had presented. The excessive laughing posed problems to Yezzan as he seemed to cough up blood. The purple-haired... person attended him immediately. Fussing over him and his massive form.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry inquired somewhat concerned. He did not know the man much. Only that he probably treated his slaves alright, was shrewd and intelligent. All in all someone he would like to have in place to govern this city. With certain insurances in place, obviously.

The one attending Yezzan answered with concern evident in his or her voice. It irked Harry more than he would like to admit that he could not determine the gender of the person exactly. Even the voice seemed strangely hermaphrodite like. "Master has contracted an unknown disease as he visited Sothoryos once in the past. Dreadful place, should be avoided at all cost." she muttered a few more unfavourable things under her or his breath directed at the southern, plague ridden continent.

Harry scratched his chin in thought, weighting his options. In the end the best course would be to heal the man and help him lose some weight before he died of a heart attack. Enlarging the trunk taken from his pocket, he cast a diagnostic spell at Yezzan. The results were numerous. He had jaundice and gall stones the size of pebbles. Worms festered in his extremities, which were also beginning to rot away. Among other things. It was all quite unpleasant to see just how many diseases and other things this guy had caught.

'At least I know he has a high pain tolerance.' the raven-haired man mused. Yezzan had to live in near constant pain and it was a small wonder he lived up until now.

Another sigh escaped him. He had to use the Phoenix tears again. He could diagnose what the guy had, but Harry was no Narcissa that could heal Yezzan with other potions or spells, not very versed in healing himself. He took the small container together with a smaller vial out. He swiftly put the vial into the tears to get only the few he needed. That done he turned to Yezzan. "I can heal your body." he said from behind the purple person, though Yezzan did not take his shrewd gaze of him for a second.

"And what do you expect in return?" asked Yezzan, showing that despite being as big as a wagon he had intelligence. "I doubt you would give this to me for free." he commented in an afterthought. All the while coughing a bit.

Harry nodded in agreement, holding up the vial in his right hand. "For this I have three conditions. First there will be no more slavery in this city. Second half the wealth of the other wise masters will flow into your pockets as long as you free all slaves and improve the lives of your future subjects. And thirdly I will place a curse upon you. The curse will let all the food you eat too much taste like ash in your mouth." it was a fitting punishment for a glutton. But Harry had other reasons as well.

It would discourage him to eat so much, hopefully slim him down. Even if Yezzan should eat more than he could chew the nutrients and fat would not go into the body, but crapped out together with the feces. Not a pleasant experience. Once arrived at a healthy weight the curse would lie dormant until needed again. "Do we have an agreement?"

Yezzan mulled it over pretty long in his head. A painful life for however long he had remaining on this earth or be healed, but his greatest passion would be taken instead. "How long will I have to bear this curse?" he finally inquired with a small frown marring his fat face. Sure the curse could be much more unpleasant than the man before him claimed, but on the other hand Yezzan knew that the green-eyed man could kill him without problem. So why prolong the suffering of one master he not even knew?

With his arms crossed behind him Harry patiently replied. "As long as it takes for you to slim down to a healthy weight." the explanation seemed to be acceptable to the yellow whale. The only really wise master in Yunkai nodded his head in acceptance, again letting his massive chin swing with the motion.

"I suppose that is agreeable." he conceded. He ate much and enjoyed it, but his life was worth more. 'Besides the gains outweigh the rest by a large margin. I get more money, control over the city and my health back in exchange for however brief a time the curse is active in comparison to the rest of my life and the abolishment of slavery.'

Despite what many masters would like to tell others and themselves Yezzan knew that slavery was not necessary for a few to achieve greatness and contemplate the stars, as they put it. No, Braavos was proof of that. It was the wealthiest city in the known world with not a single slave living in it. The yellow whale was intelligent enough to see that change was needed in Slavers Bay and the change came in the form of the man before him.

"Excellent." Harry exclaimed with a happy grin and clapped hands. The last potter walked near the obese man, saying. "Open your mouth and it will be over quick." the man did as instructed. Harry dropped ten tear drops in Yezzan's mouth, shortly accompanied by a sickly yellow curse, fitting colour for the fat man before him. The worms were removed with the Tergeo spell, siphoning them out of his flesh, together with massive amounts of pus as well as other disgusting fluids.

Harry blessed the one wizard who invented the bubble-head charm in his mind quite a lot during the procedure. Lastly, Harry performed a gentle Legilimency on the man and made a mental note for Narcissa to look after the deformed people and heal them, if possible.

"I forgot to mention one thing." confronting the fat man with a change of attitude only a master of Occlumency was capable of Harry directed his now murderous glare upon the last wise master of Yunkai not dead or in chains.

"Your slaves are now servants. That means they get paid or released of their service. You won't play with their lives and can't command them to do anything humiliating or degrading." backing it up with a Dementors aura his voice growing equally cold with the breath of the people in the room showing, letting them shiver. "If you do I will find out and I will do much more than just let make food taste like ash in your mouth!" it was accompanied with a slight increase of the pressure in the room. "When I am done you will be a slave in your mind and wish I had killed you today."

A subtle gesture of the hand placed the fat man under an Imperius. "Do you understand?" Harry asked and commanded him to reply positively.

"Yes!" came the typical monotone voice of a victim of this particular curse. The usual glassy, vacant eyes staring unblinkingly back at Harry. It was good the last Potter performed a Legilimency search on Yezzan. What he found was frankly disgusting. Sure the man was shrewd and intelligent like Harry thought and cared more for his slaves than others.

In the end it were just slaves to him though, to do with as he pleased. Harry released the curse and looked the now rightfully terrified man in the eyes. It was always easier to produce fear than love. In the beginning it would be fear he ruled with, but hoped to earn the love with his following deeds. Otherwise he wouldn't be better than the masters.

When everything was said and done Harry even received some advice from the grateful and extremely fearful Yezzan regarding Astrapor and its forces. A very useful plan was given to Harry by the shrewd new ruler of Yunkai, but probably only because the man wanted to seem useful.

Like in Meereen a thousand warrior-maids were stationed to keep the peace until something better could be arranged.

Exhausted Harry and his remaining eleven-thousand warriors made their way home through a portal to recuperate and to prepare a bit for Harry's own plan regarding New Ghis.


	11. Unforseen Guests

As Harry stepped through the portal with his army Dipti organised the rest of the troops to take up their positions on the walls once more. With them in the defence of the farms and Abha's city guard in the city itself it should be very unlikely for an intruder to infiltrate or invaders to succeed.

The nine-headed dragon, feasted on the corpses still. 'A Hydra, Harry called it' Dipti thought as she observed the mighty beast devour dead after dead with its nine heads fighting sometimes over the flesh. Quite useful to clear a battlefield of its corpses.

Dipti was concentrated and excited at the same time. Here she was serving the Hero of legend in his conquest of Ghis, Qarth and much more in the future with her sister and others. Bringing glory to the Patrimony once more, like in the days of old. Her and her sisters blood still boiled at the thought of the old so called Great Fathers. Daring to dishonour their traditions in such vile ways.

Dipti much like the rest had held some doubts in her about the ways their leaders governed them lately. But also did not think herself so well versed as to judge how they ruled.

Then the fateful day came. A month and a bit ago Harry came into their city. It was a day much like the many before it. Wake up, break fast with her sisters, train and then stand guard over the Great Fathers with meals in-between and afterwards train again, then go to bed. The routine was sometimes interrupted with a Great Father wanting to sleep with her. She got not much pleasure out of, did not even expect it and was even glad when it stopped altogether and she could fight with the rest against the Jogos Nhai completely.

Vastly different from the screams of pleasure and ecstasy she heard, standing guard with her twin at the door of Harry and his wives sleeping quarters. They practically begged him not to stop, to take them harder and faster. That got repeated every evening and morning with no sign of stopping, accompanied by various, positive lewd exclamations all four women made while in bed with him.

And just like Harry seemed to plough his wives into a blissful state every dawn and dusk, Dipti had to rub her thighs together to keep from squirming too much. All the while imagining herself in various positions while Harry took her how he did his wives.

However, Dipti knew that it was no longer her place to bear children, regretfully. Her place was to fight for Harry. Many women of the Patrimony were disappointed, although they still made eyes at him and his delicious form when he passed, undressing him with their eyes alone. At the same time they hoped he would take their daughters and gifting them with his seed.

Banishing these thoughts she observed how the Hydra made its way into the waters of the Poison Sea, to sleep with a full belly most likely.

There was no sign of a Dothraki Horde anywhere where she could see. It took a few hours for anything to change that, but when it did it was the typical dust cloud that occurred every time a Dothraki horde stormed to your walls, trampling everything down between you and them under the hooves of their horses.

"Everyone get ready! The horse fuckers are here." Dipti yelled out for all to hear as she made herself ready. No one in the Patrimony had much love for the Dothraki, due to them trying to conquer and enslave them, just like the Jogos Nhai. It never worked because of their location and defence, but it was annoying regardless.

However what came next Dipti did not expect. 'What are they doing?' she asked herself bewildered, stalling to signal the crows feet to be released.

Not once in the history had she seen Dothraki do such a thing. It was not a new battle tactic. No, Dothraki did not employ tactic, the only one being screaming and charging. It was also no siege, due to Dothraki having no siege equipment. It was none of those things. What happened outside of the gates was something completely different.

The Dothraki had a white flag raised, apparently attempting to parley.

While all others on the wall were just as confused as Dipti, the woman in question swiftly got her composure back and yelled a command, as she saw the rider with the flag approaching "Open the gate, but don't let your guard down!" her order was heard and performed. One could not be so sure that it was no trick. No matter how much they preferred a peaceful solution.

It was highly unlikely that Dothraki wanted to negotiate rather than fight. They only respected strength and shows of force. Everything else besides horses was secondary. Even women were not worth much, with said horses worth much more than women for a Khal or Dothraki men in general. Only a small minority of male Dothraki treated their women better than sex-slaves. Something that only brought them the contempt of the women living in the Patrimony.

But once again a surprise occurred and waited at the gate for entry, as Dipti stood ready behind the gate. Instead of the Khal or one of his Bloodriders there was a female rider.

As the rider entered Dipti waited for her with line after line of warrior-maids behind her. Ready in an instant, to let the woman look like a hedgehog with an hail of arrows. It took a few more moments for the rider to arrive near Dipti. Just now she realised they had no translator of any kind. And she herself spoke no Dothraki.

Before a curse could leave Dipti's lips the women on the horse spoke in good albeit slow Abenaki, the language of the Patrimony.

"Greetings." the women addressed them, but seemed to struggle a bit with the words to continue. "We would like to open negotiations for us to join your army and nation." it took a while but Dipti waited patiently for her to finish. When the woman did the twin of Divya inspected her for any sign of betrayal. There was none, at least no visible one. She held no weapons on her person or horse and also no space to conceal them in.

"Very well." Dipti nodded, turned to the woman behind her and said. "Prepare a room."

With that she turned back and pondered what to ask first. "Why did your Khal send a woman to negotiate and did not come himself? Is he a coward, fearing women?" the last part was said mocking, hoping to aggravate the women to get her to make a mistake.

What Dipti certainly did not expect was to be laughed at, but before she could retort the women did so herself. "No, he is not, but only because we have no Khal. Only a Khaleesi!" it was said with pride in her voice as she descended from her saddle, while the horse got handed to a stable boy. It seemed she spoke very well after all, once the nervousness melted away.

Dipti only nodded while walking beside the woman, following her subordinate to the room. The walk was silent and the talk only resumed again when both were seated across from each other. "Lets get introductions out of the way so that we can negotiate for whatever you are really here." piercing the woman opposite from her with a glare, not believing a second that Dothraki would want to join a city. "My name is Dipti and I am responsible for the defence of the city as long as my master is absent." inspecting the woman before her. She looked like a typical Dothraki with copper skin, almond shaped eyes and black hair. Her figure was slim with toned legs and stomach from the good amount of riding no doubt.

"Irri and I am here to negotiate the terms for our surrender and joining you, in the name of my Khaleesi." the newly named Irri explained with a glare of her own, not liking to be called a liar even indirectly, so she retorted a little coldly. "Where is your so called master? Maybe he is the coward here?"

Dipti growled in response, but got herself under control quickly. "My master is definitely no coward. He is just away at the moment. Conquering Meereen and the other cities in Slavers Bay that tried to invade us." she said it as nonchalantly as possible with a contemptuous sniff. "But that is not important at the moment." Dipti added with a dismissive hand gesture. "What is important is why you are surrendering without a fight. Something no Dothraki would do and why you have no Khal."

"I see." Irri sighed and began to explain from the beginning "It all started when the Khalasar I was part of enslaved a few merchants that did not keep the peace in the Dothraki Sea. They were from Kayakayanaya." Irri waited for an outburst, but it came none. "They told us of a man who killed the Great Fathers and who apparently had wings of fire and various magical powers." getting a bit more comfortable in her seat Irri carried on. "Of course the men did not believe them, not that they would like a man practising magic."

"And that has what to do with why you are here?" Dipti asked impatiently. A bit relieved and let down at the same time that no siege would happen. Well as long as she herself did not screw up the negotiations. The merchants Dipti couldn't care less about.

Irri crossed her arms irritably "I was getting to that." after she huffed a bit at the interruption the Dothraki woman went on. "Anyway the most intriguing thing was that this man after killing the Great Fathers took the warrior-maids with him. So my first question would be does he use you as actual warriors or just as glorified whores?" she thought it best to be blunt about this and hoping to get the women opposite of her to reveal more than she wanted in her anger.

Getting red from fury Dipti nearly snarled "Harry does not use us as whores. He sees us as capable warriors, knowing that only women are permitted to take life when they are the only ones to give it."

Raising an eye-brow in interest Irri queried further, genuinely curious. "Then why is he permitted to fight when he is a man himself?"

"You mean besides the fact that he is obviously Hyrkoon reborn?" Dipti asked rhetorically. Irri just nodded not really knowing or caring who Hyrkoon was.

"He gave us a new perspective so to speak, when one of us asked the same thing. He explained that it is true that women bring the children into the world by letting them grow inside us, much like the earth does with plants." now growing a bit more awed by the wisdom of Harry. "Although he also explained that while the women is the fertile ground the man provides the semen from which the child grows, like a farmer. He said what most men apparently do not want to acknowledge is that the farmer does not only plant the seed and waits for it to grow, but cares for it patiently, as well as protecting, loving and nurturing it. For however long a time it should take it to grow. Not to mention that a farmer also has to care for the ground in the same way for the best results."

A bit overwhelmed by the metaphors Irri asked interested. "Meaning what exactly?"

Having not expected Irri to understand immediately Dipti elaborated. "It means that we made a compromise that a man is allowed to fight. With the premise that he cares for his pregnant wife or women and the child that is born out of it. Regardless if it is a girl or boy." when a man cannot do so he wouldn't be permitted to fight. End of story.

"So he has children already?" while saying that in the back of her mind Irri snorted at imagining a Dothraki man caring for anything other than bloodshed, burning things and raping women. Be it slaves, women from the own Khalasar or some in the middle of a raid. Heck, sometimes they did both at the same time by killing a man who wants to fuck a woman he wants to fuck himself. Least of all they would care for a girl, much less be interested in the babe herself. Most women just get a punch in the stomach for having the audacity to birth one.

Dipti shook her head. "No, he and his wives don't have children due to certain circumstances preventing that up until now from what I could gather. However he has build an orphanage, visits it quite frequently and cares for all children there. Education and a home is something children have a right to, because they are the greatest treasure in my masters opinion." things she wholehearted agreed with.

Irri nodded was also agreeing with it, but her eyes narrowed at the mention of more than one wife. "So he isn't very different from other men after all. Taking more than one wife when I bet he can't even satisfy one properly." now Irri did not expect to be laughed at for that remark.

After Dipti got her chuckles under control she said in a mixture of harshness and amusement. "Believe me he can satisfy his four wives perfectly fine. Exceeding a few hours a day in fact, so his wives are more than properly satisfied. If anything he would need even more, because he looks ready to go on while his wives are exhausted." The longing, desire and smugness entered her voice at the end quite clearly.

"Now I know you are lying. All men I know last around fifteen minutes let alone twenty and I should believe you that your master can last more than twenty times that? How do I know you're telling the truth?" it was accompanied with a flat stare, though the smug smile did not vanish only increase together with Dipti's blush. Before a months time the concept of time would be foreign to her, but due to her Khaleesi it wasn't for her or others. Irri assumed it was the same with Dipti. They had a sun clock to measure it. Something their Khaleesi brought them.

Still blushing the warrior-maid answered. "Well, I guard his sleeping quarters and may have peeked inside and I can assure you it is the truth." taking a deep breath to get her blush under control Dipti went on. "Besides I doubt the men you have laid with do anything other than inexpertly hammer into you regardless if you're ready or not." well that was the case with the previous Great Fathers so Dipti guessed the Dothraki weren't all that different. Only the female was obligated to bring the pleasure to a man. Not the other way around. "But we are off track. Do you have other questions besides the ones regarding my masters sex-life."

Irri just said with slightly pink cheeks herself. "Yes." pondering her next question a bit more carefully, while cursing her Khaleesi in her mind for making her ask these questions in the first place. "So he wouldn't be against us joining him?" she wondered, not really used to no bloodshed at all involved in negotiations.

"Why would he? It is not as if you have attacked us unprovoked." asked Dipti a bit bewildered. "Besides we need a good cavalry, which you certainly would provide." despite her words Dipti wasn't really sure if she could or even should make these decisions for Harry. 'Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.' she thought. "Though you still did not answer my question as to why you want to join us."

"I just asked, since you and your master surely have been attacked by other Dothraki." this time Irri raised a challenging eye-brow, daring Dipti to deny that. "It was entirely possible that you would think of all Dothraki the same and simply attack."

Dipti just frowned but nodded, conceding that point. Gesturing for Irri to continue the women did just that. "And as to why we want to join, well let me explain."

Taking a deep breath, she did so. "After we heard the story of your master it naturally spread to others. Of course, all Khals thought you easy prey due to being mostly consisted of weak women. Attack like always, destroy everything in their path and enslave all the women, after they were raped, naturally." Irri could see the cold fury in Dipti's eyes and certainly understood what she felt. Having been a slave of Dothraki before too long.

"Anyway, after that our Khaleesi appeared out of nowhere." here her face and voice seemed far away as if re-living the experience right now. "The Khal who had killed all the others and took their men for his own, took her too, as his Khaleesi. Or should I rather say she allowed him to do so." a feral grin had spread across Irri's face as she said that. "Shortly after all the khalasars in the area were united my Khaleesi made plans with the other women, knowing the situation of the slaves and women in general inside a khalasar and being disgusted by it. Once every women and slave knew the plan and one night all of us stayed awake. In the dark of night we stole every single horse and rode without pause to this city."

Dipti interrupted. "I would imagine that the tumult with the horses would've woken the sleeping men or at least some of them, who then would've alarmed the rest. Not to mention the possible guards." highly sceptical that so many women could pull such a thing off silently. Untrained ones at that.

"Normally we wouldn't have." Irri agreed. "However our Khaleesi sung a magic song, that lulled all men into deep sleep in a matter of minutes. Her voice carried over even to the farthest one. That allowed us to escape unhindered."

While all men saw Maegi as something abnormal most women were intrigued by it. Naturally, only because it gave them power they did not have otherwise. That the Dothraki men feared it somewhat solidified that belief in them. After all if every single woman of them could do such the men would no longer have power over them. Sadly not all women could be Maegi.

'Evidently one was quite enough. Granted a powerful one, but one nonetheless.' Irri thought satisfied to be finally free of her bounds. Be they social or physical.

"So your Khaleesi is a magic user?" Dipti inquired curiously and further queried. "And hopes to learn from my master and his wives in exchange for you joining us?" that was something she could not decide without Harry actually being present.

Irri just confirmed it with. "She is." shaking her head the Dothraki woman abnegated the second question. "However, her reasons for joining are not to learn from your leaders. She claims to know your Harry quite well and wants to join because of that. I am only here to confirm her thoughts as to who he is."

Dipti bit her lip in thought as she pondered what to do. 'It still could be a trap. Waiting for us to open the gates and then sack it all once inside.' looking in the eyes of the woman opposite of her she couldn't detect an ounce of betrayal.

'Though that could only mean she is a skilled liar and manipulator.' after all the great Fathers had been much the same.

Dipti shook her head and answered. "I regretfully can't just let you inside even though I believe you or rather want to believe you. Once my master has returned I will inform him of your Khaleesi's proposal and wait for his judgement." that seemed to be the best course of action right now.

"When is he likely to return?" Irri asked, her mood a bit damped by the not quite refusal.

"I can't say. He went away just a few hours before your arrival with the destination being Meereen." putting on her best sad expression and hoping it would come across truthful. The many hours of faked enjoyment with the Great Fathers helping her more than a little bit. However she couldn't say if it would work on a woman who liked could do the same, effortlessly as well.

"So that means he won't be back for a few weeks to months at least." Irri said sourly, not really wanting to go back to her Khaleesi and her Khaleesi's sister with the news. She was after all quite keen on meeting with this Harry. "Where are we to stay during all this time?" to go back into the Dothraki sea unarmed would mean death or slavery once more. Both not really all that good options.

"You can encamp your tents before our gates for the time being." now a grin wormed its way onto her lips as she sat up proudly. "As for the time my master is away. It should be a few days at the most and tonight at the earliest."

Taking the stunned look as sign to continue, Dipti added. "Make sure your Khaleesi is prepared." with that she escorted her guest back outside, while answering all questions regarding Harry. What he looked and behaved like. Whom he had with him. When it was finished she waited until Irri was out of the gate before she let loose a sigh of relief. Waiting for Harry to return and hoping he would hurry.

* * *

Melisandre stood dutifully before the door that led to the dragons. Beings she considered her children, much like Kinvara. She would not allow that harm came to them in any shape or form. Human or otherwise.

'Azor Ahai's volition will be carried out.' the copper-haired priestess though with utmost conviction. Head held high and proud at having been given such an important task. Sure there were guards beside her, but she herself had the command, at the moment.

'Besides Harry has warded the area. Only a magically versed person could even attempt to enter, while most likely failing.' she sniffed disdainfully at the thought of people daring to oppose the lord's chosen. Melisandre was also grateful to not protect the wives of Harry. She was not particularly fond of them, but also did not hate them.

The red-eyed women would protect them, if only because it would distress Harry greatly to lose them. Something she would like to avoid at all cost.

For a long time nothing happened as she stood before the double doors. All the while thinking that Abha better should have found some culprits and infiltrators, something skipped around the corner. It was Kinvara.

'Why has she left her post?' you could say what you wanted about the bubbly woman, but one thing was sure. Kinvara was utterly loyal to Harry, much like her. So ignoring orders was unlike what the excitable woman would do. Upon closer inspection she knew what was wrong, despite the woman acting like Kinvara before her.

'Glamour!" Melisandre thought, enraged that someone dared to attack them here in the form of her mental sister. Melisandre's years of perfecting her glamour working in her favour.

At once she gave orders to the guards. "Guard the door this infiltrator uses a magical disguise." she herself immediately flung a fireball at the person, who evaded the fiery attack. Its fury clashing against the ground, dissipating the power and fire.

The infiltrator gave up on the disguise, revealing a warlock of Qarth in their typical garb and possessing the blue lips. "So the red priestess does know some things." the warlock said mockingly as he flung his own attack at her. A mass of malevolent shadow flew towards her.

Melisandre erected a quick wall of fire from the ground with her hands held above her head. The ball of blackness was dispersed by her fire and light generating wall.

Next she completed the motion of the wave and flung the wall of red hot fire at her opponent, while readying a whip of flame in her right hand. The firewall as big and wide as the corridor consumed everything in its path. Though the warlock stood there unharmed, mocking her with his blue-lipped smile even further.

Enraged she flung the whip at him, hoping to lash some sense into the insolent man. The whip did not connect, but flew through him as if he was naught but a ghost.

Next a scream behind Melisandre alarmed her. In her anger she did not notice the illusion the man must've set up as she couldn't see him behind the firewall. Quickly turning around she saw one guard down on the floor, dead with a slit throat. The warlock standing behind the corpse with a small knife.

The other three guards went into the offensive with their spears, trying to hold the distance advantage in the wide hallway. Much like herself the trio only struck empty air. Once again the warlocks laughter echoed through the corridor accompanied with more than twenty of himself.

"Which one of us is real and who is not?" the echo making it impossible for her to locate him through sound.

'Think! What can you use to locate him?' After a bit of thought Melisandre run back to the door and commanded. "Form a triangle around me while I try to locate him." not saying how, but that would be stupid and give the opponent time to counter. She cast a spell that generated a blinding light mostly used to do just that to enemies.

The warlock cried out as his eyes burned. "You will pay for that red whore!" all of them going through the same motions of rubbing their eyes, expect some of them.

"Look for shadows and attack them." Melisandre ordered the guards. They were unaffected by the light with the source of it in their backs. 'So there are illusions and real ones, but why are there more than one possessing a shadow?' her musings were answered by one guard who had thrown her spear in the chest of one having a shadow. The thing shortly after being impaled dissolved into shadowy smoke, dispersing in the air.

'That makes it even more difficult to locate him.' cursing in her mind. To use illusions, sprinkled with copies of himself made from blood magic that had shadows was ingenious for hiding. 'I have to hurry or risk him being able to penetrate the door with its protections.'

Before as she repeated the process of casting the blinding light the guard who had thrown her spear to her right died with a dagger to the heart. The light struck, but the copy that should stand in its place was an illusion. The spear of the guard next to the downed one hitting nothing other than air also only confirmed it.

'What? Why?' Melisandre asked herself perplexed and angry at being played by the man. "Come out and show yourself, coward!" she yelled into the hallway, while flinging fireballs at shadowy copies, killing them.

"I think I'll pass." the voice again echoed from wall to wall. "But I will take a token of your appreciation of me nonetheless." just then the door to the dragons opened behind her.

'He is invisible?' once again cursing in her mind.

It was a double trick. He had waited invisible while his illusions and shadows served to let them think he was within the group made out of himself. The light Melisandre had used totally ineffective against invisibility. It would only be fractured like all light, by what spell was making him invisible in the first place. The tactic would only work when one knew what the opponent could do exactly, but that much was obvious with a red priestess at ones hands.

Melisandre blasted the closing door apart, shrapnel made of wood and a little metal from the handle flying everywhere into the room. Her action following the destruction of the door was to send out shadow tendrils from her own shadow to capture the warlock with them, having seen him due to splinters of wood hitting his invisible form.

'Got you!' she thought viciously, already imagining what she would do to this insolent man, who thought he could attack with impunity. Acting quick the red priestess formed spears with two tendrils and stabbed one where the head should be and the other in the heart.

Satisfied that blood flowed down the black spears she released them. The body hit the stone floor with a meaty thump and could be seen once more as ripples stretched out from his form.

Her opponent was not dead though, seeing as the chest still rose and fell. The wound that should be on the head was in the shoulder and the one in the heart was at the correct height, but on the wrong side.

'Well no one ever said I was skilled in anatomy.' Melisandre gave a careless shrug and went to kill the warlock with a flame whip, when he vanished. Not in the black smoke his copies did, but in the same way Harry could do when he transported himself from one way to another.

Seeing that the danger was averted for now the copper-haired woman checked the dragons. They still slept in their baskets. 'At least they did not have to see all this.' though it was a small solace compared to the rest. A warlock infiltrated their home and nearly stole both dragons while on top of it circumventing Harry's protections somehow. Despite wanting to check on Kinvara Melisandre couldn't do so. She had to stand guard until the danger had completely passed. To leave the post now would be idiotic.

Turning around to resume her position she came face to face with the warlock's blade once more. The flaming blade in the man's skull was more distracting, however.

* * *

Kinvara was in a bind. One moment she stood dutifully before the room that contained the bodies of her master's wives and in the next ten children were standing in front of her with wide hopeful eyes and a piece of parchment bearing the signature of her beloved master. After she read the message she turned back to the little ones, thinking carefully what she should do with them. To let them stay by her side would be risky.

She also couldn't send them away with no one to guard the door expect herself.

Luck seemed to be shining down on her as she saw Abha come around the corner. 'Probably back from a patrol.' Kinvara thought, waiting for the commander of the city watch to arrive near her.

"What are you children doing here?" Abha wondered out loud, but upon seeing Kinvara a moment later she asked "What did you do?"

Crossing her arms with a pout the red priestess replied. "Why do you think I had something to do with it?" sure she could get rather carried away in her passion for her master, but there was nothing bad about it. Nonetheless his wives or others always complained. `Kinvara you can't organise orgies without his consent` , `What are you doing naked in our bed?` or `You don't wash his body with just your breasts.`

However, she knew that they only needed time to get over it. After all it was her duty to serve Azor Ahai in any way and that's what she will do. Melisandre agreed with her, though she wasn't quite so vocal about it.

Kinvara only received a flat stare from Abha, who said. "You always have some hair-brained schemes." Looking at the children she went on. "This could very well be one of them."

Kinvara huffed indignantly. "Well it isn't. Master send them here for us to take care of." pointing behind her she asked. "The problem is I can't leave here. So could you bring them to a save place?" preferably the orphanage. It was good that the Orphanage was very big, otherwise it would already be overflowing.

Abha nodded, knelt down to eye-level of the little ones with a friendly smile playing on her lips, saying. "Hello, little ones. My name is Abha and yours are?" her expirience in handling children like all the women in the Patrimony always came in helpful when dealing with scared children who've lost their parents. The first to give her name was a tanned girl with green eyes and brown hair, named Beskha. The others followed suit shortly after. When the kids were more relaxed she lead them to where they would reside for their stay.

The copper-haired priestess let loose a sigh of relief at having resolved the situation. Now she could concentrate again on guarding her masters wives. Or were it mistresses in this case? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus on guarding the door as good as she could. Kinvara had not gotten much magical education from Harry or his wives, mostly combat spells due to obvious reasons.

The most interesting for the priestess was the subject of runes for her. It was like writing, only better. One could do so many wonderful things with them. Things she hadn't even dared imagine as she began to learn about magic. Before she came under their tutelage the most she could do was conjure fire. Now the only thing limiting her was her own imagination. Something Kinvara had plenty of.

Time flew by and she was once again interrupted, but this time by her master as he came around the corner. In her elation she did not notice that he seemed neither winded nor had he other signs that he had been in a battle or even multiple. "Were you successful?" she asked giddy, bouncing up and down that did wonderful things to her firm breasts. Kinvara also did not notice that he did not had to force himself to look away with a small blush on his cheeks.

Just like she did not notice in her naïve and inexperienced manner, that his smile was anything but genuine. It was sinister as if to say that it was just too easy. "I was." he agreed as he stepped nearer. In a flash a dirk was in his hand as he sliced into her stomach or tried to at least. Kinvara managed to jump back in time, evading the deadly attack.

"Master?" Kinvara asked perplexed and confused. Trying to picture the gentle smile of her master into the vicious visage before her. Enraged she now noticed the things she previously did not. "Who are you, daring to pose as my master?" furious beyond doubt, the red priestess readied herself for combat, going mentally through all the spells in a few seconds time. Swearing in her head that she couldn't identify a glamour when she saw one the copper-haired beauty prepared to weave her magic into spells.

"I am no one you need to concern yourself with." the man in her masters skin replied with a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "I just want the four women behind that door dead."

Immediately the normally bubbly redhead literally saw red. A fireball appearing in her hand, which she flung at the man daring to try and kill her beloved masters wives. The assailant evaded the fiery orb and retaliated with a thrown dagger., which she avoided with a sidestep, retaliating with another fireball and a flame whip swung horizontally.

The glamour vanished and revealed a blue-lipped man, who was otherwise unremarkable in every way. The hot projectile he evaded once more, but only narrowly. However the whip caught him at the hip and wrapped itself around the body from haunch to torso, burning him and his clothes. The screams ripped out of his throat by it were more satisfying than anything else.

'The pig deserves it!' the copper-haired beauty thought coldly. Something uncharacteristic for the usually giddy woman. She held the spell and tugged hard with the hand holding the whip. The result was that the burning rope of fire tightened. Growing hotter the man's flesh was burning and melting until his organs gave out and he collapsed like a puppet with his strings cut, into several burned pieces.

Just as she finished with the warlock daring to invade her home she again heard steps coming closer. This time readying a ball of flame in both hands she was ready to incinerate the one coming around the corner. It was another Harry imposter. Letting loose both of the fireballs she followed up with a wave of fire.

* * *

Harry was busy running towards the quarters he laid his wives in to notice the two hot projectiles coming his way. The moment he turned the corner completely they impacted, followed up by a wave of fire. It did no damage to him, but he was a bit out of sorts.

"What?" he said stupidly not having expected to be attacked. Looking for the other warlock at large he only saw Kinvara standing there. "Kinvara? Why did you attack me?"

Seeing that he was unharmed by her fire and therefore the real one she apologized sheepishly. "Sorry, master, but there was someone before your arrival, who pretended to be you." pointing to the remains of the imposter she apologized again.

Harry waved her off, saying. "Its fine. You did your job protecting the door. Just like Melisandre." Although the older woman seemed to have got the more powerful opponent. While this one seemed only an apprentice of sorts.

Kinvara smiled in response to his praise and that he wasn't angry at her for attacking him mistakenly. "Were you successful in conquering the cities?" hugging him tightly and beaming up at him, while rubbing her face into his chest, which she couldn't properly do due to the armour.

Sighing Harry hugged the excitable woman back. "Yes, but only Meereen and Yunkai. The troops were exhausted after that and I thought it better for them to rest instead of risking more dead due to exhaustion." not to mention that apparently much has happened in his short absence and the few preparations he had to make for New Ghis and Qarth.

"I only wanted to check on my wives before I went to sleep." He on top of it was magically exhausted from building so many portals, which was extremely draining without the usual support.

"Ok." Kinvara chirped as she let him go to open the door.

When all wards and protections were deactivated he stepped inside. Like he left them all four were still sleeping soundly. Recuperating from their ordeal this morning. Harry walked towards the window, looking outside, up at the sky. The red comet still flying overhead, illuminating the world below it in red light. The stars were much more noticeable with no pollution to conceal them at night. Sighing once again he got out of his armour and into bed, hoping tomorrow will be better than today.

His nights rest wasn't good nor bad. No dreams or nightmares visited him in it. As he woke up the situation wasn't different as from when he went to bed.

The others were still out of it. 'It really is astounding how fast one can grow accustomed to another's presence in bed.' having sorely missed his wives embrace. Even when it was just for one night. 'Nothing to do but wait for them to wake up.' he thought as he dressed himself.

After checking their vital signs once again and finding nothing out of the ordinary Harry dressed and made his way to break his fast. Though, not before leaving a message to them, describing what exactly he planned to do today in case they woke up during the day.

As the raven-haired wizard arrived at the dining hall Melisandre and Kinvara, as usual, were already there. Waiting for him. "Good morrow to you, my lord. Once more R'hllor graces us with a new dawn." Melisandre said passionately as usual in the mornings.

Kinvara mirroring her in enthusiasm, but not in words, as she rushed towards him. Clamping onto him tightly like a monkey, but chirping like a bird. "Good morrow, master! What will we do today?" her inquiry curious with big pleading eyes directed at him.

Harry chuckled at that. He still did not know if the red priestess really had such a personality or just used it to her advantage. For the moment he humoured her, while hugging her back. "Well, I planned to make some war paint and conquer Astrapor and New Ghis today." breaking the hug he trudge a bit slowly to the bench and sat himself down at the table.

It was kinda bizarre that the mention of conquest was more trivial than the making of war paint. Both copper-haired beauties were puzzled and Melisandre asked with Kinvara echoing her shortly after. "War paint?" seating themselves also. The food wouldn't come until Harry began making it.

"Yes." Harry nodded, but did not elaborate amused and anticipating who would ask first.

Obviously the excitable Kinvara caved in faster. "Why war paint and with what does it help?" she inquired curiously with an innocence that a priestess who sometimes burned people alive shouldn't rightfully possess.

That Melisandre wasn't annoyed with her was telling that she respected the other priestess in her devotion to her god and by extension him. Or she was just better at masking her emotions after centuries of practise. Harry bet on a bit of both.

After making himself comfortable Harry began explaining. "Easy the war paint is special. It acts like armour, although it is useless against iron. Only against bronze, copper and stone weapons." leaning with the right elbow on the table and holding his head up with the right hand, still a bit sleepy. "It should be no problem as Slavers Bay, New Ghis and Qarth all only possess weapons made from copper, having no iron to make other weapons."

Not fully true Qarth had iron due to trade, but tradition demanded for their city guard to be equipped with copper weapons and shields. The Legions of New Ghis also had only copper as well as the Unsullied. Though, Harry would not fight against the latter, having other plans for Astrapor.

Kinvara beamed at him with a Lumos Maxima smile as if he found the solution to achieve world peace, while Melisandre looked as if she expected something like that, but asked something regardless. "Don't they have armour for that, which makes the paint obsolete?"

"Normally that is true." Harry allowed, yawning as the sleep began leaving him. "The difference between the paint and the armour is that the magical paint makes it so that the skin acts as the armour." something that had been unfortunate for the British when fighting against the legions of Rome armed with iron.

In the next sentence smugness entered his voice fully, with his sleep leaving him faster. "When a copper sword hits, it will be as if a blunted sword hits steel armour." Harry grew a bit apprehensive, not because it was something bad. Well, not for the warriors at least. Clearing his throat he went on. "Anyway the warriors will have to..." the last part was mumbled in the vain hope that the two wouldn't inquire further.

"They will have to what?" queried Kinvara as her stomach grumbled, demanding food letting her blush in embarrassment.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed, knowing it was a futile effort to hide it. "They will have to fight naked." there it was out. For the magic to work the person wearing had to be naked. It was how the wizards thought against each other in the past. It would protect against most spells from the time. He had no problem with nudity, but the women of the Patrimony were forward enough with their staring. Harry would rather not give them a reason to amp up their efforts.

Puzzled both their faced said the same thing, carrying an expression as if he had aid something incomprehensible. He was not surprised both of them could walk around naked and not be bothered by stares or anything else really, except unwanted physical advances.

Harry too liked the freedom that kinda came with it, but wouldn't want to go public. Not at the moment at least.

"Why is that a problem?" Melisandre asked mystified. Her ruby eyes holding nothing but puzzlement in them. "The warrior-maids already fight bare breasted so I imagine it wouldn't be too much trouble for them to forego the rest."

Once again Harry sighed "That was not the problem that caused my reluctance." fidgeting a little he continued, sitting up straighter. "More like that the warrior-maids will only take it as an invitation to get into bed with me." it was kind of far fetched, but from what he saw in this land nothing would surprise him any more. With the history of the Patrimony it could very well be so.

Once again puzzlement was the only thing he received at least from Kinvara. "Of course, they want to do that." she exclaimed as she put her hands over her stomach to keep it quiet, following with a remark. "When we aren't attacking or defending I imagine that they will soon expect you to impregnate some of their initiatives."

Despite having had that suspicion Harry sputtered. "I can't do that!" vehemently against having anything sexual with teenage girls.

"Why?" Melisandre asked with hands on the table, looking at him intently. "You're their only Great Father, so to speak. As such the duty befalls to you." saying It as if it was the most obvious in the world.

Harry just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't just have children with girls a decade and a half younger than me." He was nearly thirty and these girls were fifteen at the highest from what he could gather. Sure, he looked like he was only twenty-one, but that didn't make it better.

Seeing the same question as before coming he interrupted. "And don't ask me why! I won't have children with women or girls I don't love. Not to mention the problem of being there for the children, which gets insanely complicated once there are enough of them." he would not neglect a single child of his. Something unavoidable should he have a horde of them.

"Let's just break our fast." Harry said quickly, intent to avoid the subject altogether.

The breakfast was nothing special. It was scrambled eggs with bacon and some bread. Just as he was finished Abha, Dipti and Divya walked into the dining hall. Very much morning persons like Kinvara and Melisandre. "Good morrow." Harry greeted them in the typical manner.

They greeted him back properly and waited for all to finish eating. When Harry was sated he said to Dipti. "I heard that something happened with the Dothraki, but that they did not attack. What happened exactly?" as he came home he had apparated directly to the palace and had to sort out the trouble there. Two infiltrators were no small matter, but he couldn't begrudge Abha. They clearly had had means to disguise themselves with magic.

Dipti sitting straighter at being spoken to by her master replied. "The was an envoy that said their Khaleesi knows you and wants to negotiate terms for them joining us."

Harry didn't show it but he was worried. 'Who could it be? It isn't as if someone followed us. Surely not?' he half-asked half-stated in his head. Not to mention that nobody knew that he and his wives had that plan.

It would be disastrous when more wizards poured in this world from their old. With their closed mindedness they would appreciate slavery and practise it themselves. He was sure they could defeat them, but it would bring up uncomfortable questions. Questions about things he did not want to be asked about. On the other hand it could simply be a misunderstanding or some such, which would be preferred. He gestured Dipti to continue.

"I said that I couldn't make the decision with you away and that they would have to wait." She put her cutlery away, finished with the food herself that Harry offered her. "The envoy, Irri her name was, said that they would wait for you outside of the gates where they have build up a temporary camp." hoping she hadn't displeased him as she saw his blank look, while fidgeting in her seat a bit. The old Great Fathers were easy to rile up with the barest of failures. Intended or otherwise.

"You did good work." Harry complimented with a smile. Getting one himself in response. It seemed negotiations with a Khaleesi were first in the order of the day.

After the breakfast he made his way to the gates, leaving Melisandre and Kinvara to make the war paint in the Cauldron of Plenty. They needed some for eleven-thousand. With his instructions it should go nothing wrong and the making of it was easy enough as it was.

Leaving the city behind Harry walked on the Bridge of Dreams and through the streets that led him past the many orchards, gardens for exotic fruits and farms. With so many people in the city right now more of them had to be build in the future. At the moment they could come by with all the food they had stored. One advantage of having no trade partner as of now.

After a relatively peaceful walk he arrived at the gate. Calling for the gate to be pulled up Harry strolled out of it and towards the encampment of the Dothraki. He went alone, having no fear of being attacked when they wanted to negotiate peace. Normally it would make him suspicious, but these were Dothraki. Subtlety, cunning or planning were not things they employed. The mention of a Khaleesi and not a Khal leading them gave it a little more credence.

Shortly before reaching the tents he was stopped by a rider. The grass ceased rustling as he stopped walking with the female rider before him, asking. "Who goes there?" she like the rest of the Dothraki had copper skin, almond shaped eyes and black hair. The rest of her body was fairly unremarkable and average looking.

Harry replied calmly. "I am Harry Black. Your Khaleesi wanted a meeting with me, so here I am." taking it as a good sign not being attacked upon sight like he had expected from a Dothraki horde. The guard nodded her consent and motioned him to follow. Harry did just that. The walk between the many tents woven out of grass was spent being observed by all manner of people. Mostly women ranging from young to old, slaves of all kinds as well as children. Curiously not a single grown man was seen, though Harry thought to have caught a glimpse of a few of them.

While they walked the comet still hung in the sky, bathing all under him in a red shine. Next to the frozen rock in space was the sun. Much brighter than the comet emitting a gentle yellow and orange light in contrast to the angry red of the other. The morning had a pleasant temperature, not that he would notice too much heat. With the ritual all heat will only be pleasant to him.

Finally the two, guard and envoy, arrived at a large tent. The guard went inside with Harry following shortly afterwards, showing that she had not much experience. One should always walk behind a stranger when escorting him. Otherwise he could overwhelm you from behind. Taking that as further sign of no bad intention he slipped inside gracefully.

The inside of the room was Spartan, like expected of Dothraki. A few furs here and there. A table, trunk and chairs made out of wood. Few decorative things were present in form of carvings of wood. Obviously they were one of the weaker hordes when they only had the barest necessities and no pompous gold statues with jewels in them carried by slaves from place to place. Until finally stored in Vaes Dothrak. Only some guards were standing in the corners of the tent. Nothing Harry couldn't overcome easily.

The next moment the sound of moving cloth alarmed him to someone entering from an adjacent room. Turning around he saw something that let his mouth drop open in pure surprise. Following his surprise were two joyful shouts of. "Harry!" accompanied by two silver missiles flying into him, knocking him down onto the ground.

Looking up he saw the beaming faces of two women with silver-gold hair and deep blue eyes. Both were breathtakingly beautiful. As he came to his senses he noticed an aura around them. 'Allure? Veela? Here of all places?' then it clicked as he took their features in more.

He asked. "Fleur? Gabrielle?" completely bewildered how and why they were here.

Both just nodded in his chest, holding him tight as if he would disperse into the memory of a fleeting dream. As if the more they tried to hold on the more he would elude them. Harry just hugged them back, knowing they would've to calm down from whatever they thought. It took longer than he expected.

A good ten minutes later he said. "As nice as it is to be held by two beautiful women, I thought I would meet with the Khaleesi of this khalasar."

Both sighed in resignation but made no move to remove themselves from lying on top of him. It caused Harry to remember how his wives acted. So, he put his arms around their bottoms and stood abruptly, holding them up with his enhanced strength.

He walked over to the table he sat himself down on a chair he quickly reinforced with a hardening charm. Gabrielle sitting on his right and Fleur on his left. "So can you tell me what exactly is going on?" despite his instincts screaming at him to get the information as fast as possible he decided to be patient.

His imagination ran wild nonetheless. How many others were here besides the two sisters. How did they locate him and why?

Still clinging to him Fleur began to speak. "Well, when we heard of a wizard building a city while making a desert bloom we thought who else could it be expect Harry doing the impossible. So we made our way to you." deeming it a sufficient explanation she happily cuddled deeper into him, attempting to mold herself into his form.

Harry frowned a bit at her evasive answer and said. "Could you be a bit more elaborative, please?" he had enough on his plate at the moment and not much nerve left to deal with this too. "For example how you followed me and why. Are others from home here too?"

Gabrielle answered this time with also no sign of letting go. Looking as if she found pleasure unknown to man just now. "We used a modified summoning ritual to act in reverse to banish us to you." putting her head in the crook of his neck she inhaled his scent deeply and continued. "As far as we know no others followed us."

Mentally nodding with his physical neck preoccupied Harry replied. "That explains the how, but not the why. What happened that you made such a decision?" either they had no other choice or something different. Harry bet on the second. Otherwise they would act different or they simply changed in the time he had last seen them. It still did not explain the khalasar or who their leader was.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Harry proposed trying and failing to pry them off himself. They were surprisingly strong.

Both sighed again, knowing he wouldn't stop asking questions until he knew the truth. So they told him. Their story also started at the beginning of the war with the muggles. Fleur had been working for Gringotts legal branch, wanting to become a lawyer and stepping in the footsteps of her father.

Gabrielle was still in Beauxbatons at the time, finishing her education. It was much the same with France as it had been with England. Although in contrast to him Fleur and her parents had joined the Order of the Phoenix to help, trusting in Dumbledore. The trust had left relatively early as her parents were murdered in a mistake Dumbledore made. Well, not really mistake but more his view of only incapacitating and not killing killed their parents in turn. That led to leaving the Order and going out on their own. A good choice apparently, because the whole organisation did not survive very long.

"What happened with the Weasley family and Hermione?" Harry asked. He knew most of them were dead, but a small part of him hoped they were alive despite all odds. Sure, he had not looked kindly upon them agreeing with all the rest, saying he must've cheated, but that did not mean he hated them. More like crushing disappointment and betrayal. Things he couldn't easily forgive at the time. Not after trusting them so completely.

Still having her head on his shoulder Fleur answered. "Like the rest their blind trust in Dumbledore's methods brought them to an early grave." now growing silent to remember what exactly happened to each of them. "I believe Hermione died as she tried to cover the retreat for a member of her party. A Kingsley Shacklebolt I think."

Gabrielle carried on, seeing that her sister struggled to recall who died and how. "Ron deserted just like the thief Fletcher, trying to save their hides when no good loot or glory awaited them." disgust entering her voice at the mention of the two. Thinking a bit more she scrunched her nose up in thought. "The rest was still alive as we left."

Well it matched up with what he knew of their personalities. "I see." were the only words leaving his mouth. He didn't exactly know what to feel. On one hand these people had been his most trusted friends and on the other it was nearly seventeen years in the past for him. "Then would you tell me why you choose me to summon yourself to and how you knew what to do exactly?" Harry requested.

As the question left his mouth they both grew reluctant, squirming in his lap. If it was to distract him, out of nervousness or both he did not know. "Well?" he demanded. He knew that there were no coincidences when it concerned him, for the most part at least.

They briefly looked at one another and sighed simultaneously. Reluctantly Fleur began telling him what he wanted to know. "You remember how you saved Gabrielle from the Merpeople, me from the Grindylows and later from being killed by Victor under an Imperius curse?"

"Yes." Harry remembered and answered the rhetorical question accordingly. A bit confused where this whole conversation would lead.

Gabrielle took over the explaining also hesitant to do so. "Well, you also know that this formed a life debt?" at his nod she asked. "What do you know about Veela?"

Harry just replied. "Nothing, except that they and by extension you are extremely beautiful and possess an Allure that attracts men." now musing a bit he went on. "Though, I always wondered if it also works on homosexuals." One of the things he couldn't work out without a Veela telling him anyway. Which was a problem when most of them were living in specially build communes to escape men trying to capture them.

Both silver-gold haired women giggled at that. Glad for the humour to lighten the mood. However, he grew serious shortly after the laughing and chuckling was done. "When you are scared that I will use the life debt for some sexual favour then you don't need to be afraid." Harry placated them, thinking they were worried about such a thing. Now chuckling again he said. "I have enough offers of that sort, so you needn't worry."

Now confused both demanded. "What do you mean?" their gaze sharpening and Allure coming out strongly. If he wasn't resistant to it Harry would be a drooling idiot right about now.

He answered them calmly. "Well I have wives already and apparently nearly the whole female population of my city has made it their mission to get impregnated by me." At the moment it were only stares. Something Harry could cope with, but when it would evolve into demands that he, as Melisandre called it, do his duty. Well he wouldn't know what to do. Except running to the other side of the world that is.

"You're kidding!" Gabrielle exclaimed shocked, but also somehow... vindicated? Harry couldn't ponder the mystery that were women at the moment. Instead he shook his head and answered. Telling them his story in short. How he came to know his wives, their journey and what happened on it. The highlights at least. When he was finished both were stunned at what exactly he lived through.

"So, why did you wanted to know what I knew of Veela?" in an afterthought he added. "I also thought you would've brought Bill with you Fleur and whoever Gabrielle met." that they sat possessively in his lap did not arrive in his brain, thinking they were Veela and had different social standards all-together.

Fleur huffed at that and retorted. "He would've liked that, but I am not and never was in a relationship with Bill Weasley!"

"Why? In the last years at school I occasionally overheard Hermione and Ginny talking about a French tart or Phlegm, something Ginny liked to call you, invading the Burrow or some such. So, I assumed you were." as he finished talking Fleur's rage was palpable and her features were in the process of shifting into her avian form. Attempting to calm her, he drew soothing circles on her back with his hand.

After a few deep breaths she calmed down and her beak, claws and wings vanished again. "I was not. We only worked together in Gringotts, for a time." now she grew a bit sour at the memories. "He was like the rest affected by my Allure. Even Viktor Krum had more mental strength than Bill." that was saying something. Viktor had been under the Imperius of an unfocussed, insane, imbalanced and relatively weak wizard, who could only handle under instructions of Voldemort.

She now made a dismissive gesture. "I only gave in once and went to a dinner at the Burrow. I have nothing against that they were poor, but otherwise I knew nothing of them. In the course of that dinner it changed. Bill ogled me, much like the other one who had worked with dragons and Ron did. The girl you called Ginny glared at me as if I had used my Allure to ensnare her brother, although he was too weak to resist it when I did not contained it wholly."

Now Gabrielle had a grin in place as she remembered what her sister had said after the night. The rant was one the younger Veela wouldn't forget. "What did you say again was the worst of the evening?" she mused as if trying really hard to remember. Suppressing the smirk that threatened to appear on her lips Gabrielle snapped her fingers. "I know..."

She couldn't get further as Fleur placed a hand on the mouth of her sister, hissing. "Don't you dare!" her eyes flashed in warning.

Amused, Harry decided to play along. "What happened?" asked Gabrielle with a impish grin on his face.

The eyes of Gabrielle lit up as she pushed the hand of her sister away, chattering. "Oh, it was so funny." swatting another attempt at silencing her, that caused Fleur to pout, the slightly smaller Veela continued. "The twins of them Gred and Forge used a Love potion on the stuck up one."

'She had to mean Percy' Harry thought as Gabrielle brought her giggles under control.

"He then sung her love song after love song. A few poems and showed his unimpressive muscles." Now Harry also snickered at the image of the prim and proper Percy Weasley doing such a thing. "But it gets better." the younger Veela claimed holding her sides of suppressed laughter. "Bill got angry, yelled at his brother, which caused a fight that was the beginning of a chain reaction. Food went flying and hit my sister. In turn Fleur got angry, lost control of her Allure and every male in the room except Mr. Weasley became incapable of coherent thought." After having bit her lip to keep it in check Gabrielle let her laughter loose after being finished and was immediately joined by Harry and a bit later by Fleur.

As they got the laughter under control Fleur added. "When the whole thing wouldn't have been such a disaster with me nearly being overwhelmed by all their sons." here Fleur shuddered knowing exactly what would've transpired when she hadn't escaped in time. "I still would not even consider a relationship with Bill." a blush coloured her cheeks as well as her sisters. "Because another already had my heart and still does."

Harry smiled at that and replied."Good for you. Where is he?" looking around he only saw the three of them and the guards standing in the tent. "Or she." he amended quickly.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sisters behaviour and Harry's obliviousness, so she decided to be blunt. "It is you. Just like for me!" the exclamation brought her his attention as his head snapped to her with wide eyes.

"Wha..?" Harry got no further in his attempt to ask what that meant as Gabrielle simply kissed him with vigour and want accumulated in more than fifteen years.

By now he learned that when such a thing happened he should kiss back and wait for answers later. The formerly little Veela tried to melt into him as she first moaned in delight as she tasted his lips and later groaned in disappointment when he pulled back.

His lips were unoccupied only briefly as Fleur took her chance and attacked them in the same manner. Licking his lips with her tongue asking for entrance. It was granted shortly after and the battle of tongues ensued fiercely. Like her sister Fleur tasted of vanilla and strawberries. Combined with the sweet scent of their hair, bodies and arousal, rubbing themselves at him, together with their Allure he nearly succumbed to the temptation. Nearly fucking them in this tent immediately. Guards or no.

Harry just so resisted it. He could shrug of most of the Allure, but a double assault in this manner wasn't easy to handle.

Breaking the kiss Harry took a deep calming breath that did absolutely nothing and asked something once more. "How? What? Why?" nobody said he would do it in an eloquent or coherent fashion.

Enjoying his bewildered, but smiling face Fleur and Gabrielle giggled. Having succeeded at making him somewhat speechless. Although they grew a bit more pensive a moment later. Gabrielle explaining it to him. "You see Harry, Veela are normally not different from other women. We can choose our men like the rest. Though, normally it is expected of us to have a muggle father our children."

"Why?" Harry interrupted puzzled by that and why they did not seem to have children with them if that was true.

Snuggling into his chest Fleur continued sighing in content for the moment. "It has to do with how Veela continue to exist despite having no males." at his intrigued expression she stated. "When a Veela has a child with a muggle then the genes of her are stronger. Resulting in only pure, one hundred percent female Veela offspring. Normally one would go out and just find someone, use the Allure on him and be done with it. The downside is that all Veela can only get pregnant from the man taking their virginity. Afterwards you could search for someone to love and who accepts the situation." Not something a typical wizard would've done. With no chance of having an heir from them, if the Veela choose that path and most did. Also one of the many reason purebloods despised them.

Changing again who explained the things to him, Gabrielle went on. "Before you ask we have no children ourselves!" the statement hung in the air and did nothing to clear Harry's confusion. "There is an exception to that particular, however. Namely when a Veela finds her mate."

"Mate?" Harry echoed. He always thought such stuff was made up by people not wanting to give up on their dreams of nailing a Veela or authors of cheap literature. "I can certainly see why you would've problems with relationships in your... position."

Now growing thoughtful himself he said. "I am assuming I am the one you both see as your mate." that much was obvious. Not waiting for their affirmation he ploughed through, but not in an accusing manner. "Then why did you both not contact me or something?" they certainly had enough time to do so. "While we're at it how come you are quarter Veela?"

That was always something that confused him. For an all female species to have something like that was a death sentence for their race's existence. The blood would thin out until nothing remained, but a few drops. However, it was somewhat cleared by the explanation with Muggles.

While her sister took her turn to nibble at Harry's ear Fleur continued to explain. "We are quarter Veela because our grandmother and mother choose to ignore the traditions and accepted the consequences of it." drawing circles on his chest the older one of the sisters looked him directly in the eyes. "We tried to contact you, but every owl we sent couldn't find you and we had no address to go to as nobody we knew had any clue where you lived."

Here she growled a bit as her eyes flashed again dangerously in memory of something she disliked. "We asked Dumbledore through Madam Maxime if he had a contact, but he only offered empty platitudes of how you were to be kept safe and that he couldn't divulge it."

That did not improve Harry's already low opinion of his former Headmaster. "Actually, he did not have my address either. He probably only said so to not appear ignorant and keep people away from me. People, who he couldn't influence." Harry said in a dry voice. Already knowing how Albus viewed him. As a child that needed to do as it was told. Not capable of making his own decisions and therefore failures and learn from them.

Both of their eyes narrowed at that as they muttered insults in French at the old man that would leave a sailor blushing. "Anyway, that did not work and on top of all that the war started. Reducing our chances of meeting you to near zero." holding her hand in the air with the thumb and index finger together forming the number.

Fleur grew a bit apprehensive, but carried on despite it. "So we took the only logical step that allowed us to be near to you and not go mad in yearning. What not many people know is that Veela also have other abilities than our Allure and to transform. We also can convey feelings and sometimes messages through dreams to our mates and get them in return." something of the mate was needed to do so, but that was easily acquired. The only good thing from the visit to the burrow and also the only reason she did so in the first place.

That stunned Harry, who thought these were only very pleasant dreams. "So you two were responsible for these strange dreams?!" he half asked and half stated, not knowing what exactly to say.

Seeing his face morph through many emotions both Veela assumed he was hurt, but before they could apologize or do anything else Harry exclaimed while hugging them both tightly to himself. "Thank You!" with pure and honest gratitude in his voice. Harry was pretty sure that without that he wouldn't had made it this far.

"You're nor mad at us for invading your mind in your sleep at its most vulnerable?" asked Gabrielle surprised at his gratefulness, but hugged him back happily regardless. A relieved smile gracing her face as she looked at her sister behind Harry's head, who smiled back to her in elation.

Harry still hugging them said laughing in their ear. "Why would I?" sure it could be seen in such that it was a severe invasion of privacy, but they had done nothing to harm him.

"I am pretty sure I would've gone mad in the beginning of the war if not for you doing that." it was true too. He had no friends at the time. Was burdened with two unwilling team-mates, memories of torture and vile acts from Voldemort he had to sort through and erase and had to fight a bloody war on top of it. "I looked forward to it every night, knowing that no nightmare would come to me." Sure there were some, but he couldn't expect that every night.

Both sisters were delighted that he wasn't mad at them and mollification not necessary. A warm feeling spreading through their bodies. "I am glad!" whispered both of them into his ears, still holding him close, enjoying his strong arms holding them and his hard, but at the same time warm muscles pressed against their breasts.

"I just hope I was able to send you both enough positive feedback." Harry said with a remorseful tone, not really liking to get exceptional help for so many years and not giving anything back. Maybe he did? There was a time where he thought it was the bond with the Black sisters, but that seemed not right as it did not feel that way. At least not in the beginning, only later both blended together into the same feeling of love and desire.

Fleur and Gabrielle broke their hug, with the former taking his cheek in her hand, still with a blush colouring her own as she remembered the things he did in those dreams to their counterparts, saying. "You did! Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

They both would probably be with the rest of their race, extinguished by the Muggles or worse. She again kissed Harry to reassure him and because she intended to do so much more in the future. With Gabrielle mirroring her with a beaming smile on her face.

"Good." he said happy and unburdened now that he knew that nothing detrimental came from it. "Now I just have to ask how you acquired a Dothraki horde?" Harry inquired curiously, with them still sitting on his legs. Which both, despite for all the time both women sat on them, were not going numb.

From then on they told him of the story of how they arrived in this world and what they had to do. Apparently as soon as they got wind of his plan through his memories, both could access with their connection, they prepared the ritual they had worked on for a long while. It worked, but brought them not particularly near him.

They had arrived on the island of Ib with their wands broken due to the rough arrival, the two had to make their way without magic. The fact that as soon as they met people the men tried to rape them made things only more complicated. Without magic and no chance to contact anyone without being raped both had to learn wandless magic from the lessons they saw in his head, when they were asleep.

It took them two years. In which they trained their magic, learned to control their Veela gifts and trained physically to survive in this harsh world. Food was no trouble, because they had brought enough with them and could multiply it after a while of learning wandless magic.

As soon as they found themselves adequately trained the sisters made their way to the port without being mobbed. Paying with their gold for a boat to New Ibbish.

The journey continued through a thick and long forest with a feeling to it that something was missing. Be it the sound of local fauna or the feeling of something else not being there. Sometimes strange silence would engulf the woods and behave like a leaf in the wind. Ever fluctuating, never be far, but also untouchable and ever eluding.

From there the Dothraki plains began. Acting on the rumours heard from sailors, merchants and the like the Delacour sisters knew their destination was the Poison Sea. The problem was that on the way they were spotted by a Dothraki horde. Something anticipated, but not appreciated. Predictably the Alpha male in form of the Khal wanted them for himself as fuck-toys. They played along, while putting the simpleton under an Imperius. The moment they were near enough the plan was started to leave and join Harry. When more than half the Khalasar in form of oppressed women wanted to join, well who were they to stop them?

"We also have magical plants and creatures with us." added Gabrielle excitedly as she nearly vibrated in his lap. Which did interesting things to little Harry.

Taking another deep breath Harry forced himself to focus. "Really?" the raven-haired wizard asked with a raised brow. "Which ones?" they already had a good deal, but it never hurt to have more.

Counting on their hands while talking in tandem both began. "Nothing special in terms of plants. Only all we could get our hands on. In terms of creatures we have Puffskein, Abraxaner from Beauxbatons, mermaids from the cote d'Azur, Golden Snidgets, Hodags, Unicorns, the squid from the lake out of Hogwarts, a few more and a special thing for you." the last part was said mysteriously in their melodic and enchanting voices. Teasing smiles on their lips that told they knew something he did not.

Despite himself Harry was intrigued. "I think you already surprised me enough for a day, but I bite." their smiles got bigger and both hopped of his lap and to the trunk in the room. Fleur opened it while Gabrielle searched for something in it and finally pulled out a cage from within.

Harry stumbled forward to the table where the cage now stood. Inside was a large and beautiful snowy owl with black spots on her wings and plumage. The amber eyes glaring at him were not registered as Harry opened the cage to take out his oldest friend.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed grinning like a loon. She flew to his shoulder to nip him gently at the ear. Wiping his eyes where tears threatened to spill out Harry said. "I'm sorry girl, but I thought it best not to involve you in all that hassle I was tangled in."

The response was a reproachful hoot and a cuff with Hedwig's wing over his head as she began a tirade, hooting it in owlish. Harry just answered her rhetorical questions.

"Yes, I know I am an idiot. Yes, I also know you are a grown up owl and can make your own decisions. Of course, I will give you as many owl treats as you want." after once more apologizing and promising her a good deal of petting she stayed seated on his shoulder.

Turning to the two Veela, he asked. "Where did you find her? I thought I wouldn't see her again." the only reason he released Hedwig so to speak was out of fear of her dying. He had lost anyone precious to him, so at the time it was logical to set her free to at least prevent her from dying and permanently leaving him. Even going so far as to put a charm on himself that made it impossible for owls to locate him.

"She one day sat on our window, eating a mouse. I knew immediately whose owl it was, so we took care of her ever since." explained Fleur still with a smile on her face. Happy for him to have his oldest companion back.

After Harry thoroughly petted Hedwig they decided to make their way into the city. Although, Harry explained that there was really no room for their Khalasar until more cities could be rebuild.

So, Fleur and Gabrielle proposed they do just that after the conquest of him was finished. The nearest cities were Adakhakileki and Vaes jini formerly known as Yinishar. Harry would send a thousand warrior-maids with them to better protect the cities. All the people they had brought with them had no training in martial subjects, thus needed the protection for now. Training for them would be provided by the troops he send with them.

Harry himself went to check if the war paint was ready after Hedwig left to hunt. On his way to the potions lab Dipti and Divya joined him. The lab was in a room that had windows to open, so smoke could escape, not like the dungeon in Hogwarts.

Cauldrons out of many metals and materials stood spread out in the room. Copper, brass, silver, pewter, fire-crab and the cauldron of plenty under them. Workbenches with tripods and all necessary tools on them to make potions. Silver knifes for slicing that had cleansing runes on them to prevent contamination of different ingredients. Mortar, Pestle and scales. Glass or crystal vials made from the glass-makers all what a potioneer would need to make good potions.

At the largest cauldron stood Melisandre and Kinvara. Not in their pretty dresses Andromeda made for them, but in simple black robes made for working in these conditions. Charcoal, berries as well as various plants and herbs laying on the nearby workbench. The charcoal was ground into powder with the mortar and pestle as was the rest. It was simply mixed together in the cauldron over the fire, while letting it boil and adding a touch of magic.

"How much do we have now?" Harry asked as Dipti closed the door behind him, something that took some getting used to as he did it himself up until now.

Turning to him as if knowing he was there all along Melisandre replied. "It should be enough for our whole army." motioning with one hand towards the twenty barrels full of war paint they manufactured in the time he talked with Fleur and Gabrielle.

Harry nodded his head, commenting absent-minded. "Okay, good." thinking of the plan he had devised the day earlier. He shifted his head to look behind him to the two guards and commanded. "Get the troops assembled before the city!" when that was ready he should be finished with Astrapor.

Turning around again, he inclined his head to the two priestesses. "Excellent work you two."

He went on as they preened at the compliment "Be prepared for later." with that he was on his way out of the city, after eating a bit of lunch.

* * *

Throwing on a Tokar, Harry had stolen from a dead master, in the colours of pink and white he morphed himself to look like a typical master. With brown eyes, crooked nose and his red-brown hair styled into the shape of ram's horns. He had a goatee as well as pink eye-liner on. Or at least it appeared as such. Looking into a mirror and being satisfied with the result Harry apparated as Zidin zo Phal towards Astrapor.

He arrived directly in an alley near the Plaza of Punishment. Like the first time he had briefly visited slave after slave was crucified at the stake with some being executed by their masters. Disobedience in any form or fashion was not tolerated. New slaves could also be seen watching terrified at the happenings. This was the first stop for any fresh slave to see the prize for disobedience.

Harry strode away under a disillusionment charm, disgusted.

All over the city were stepped pyramids, whose terraces were full of trees, vines and flowers. The streets, walls and the stepped pyramids were all made out of the same red brick, old and crumbling. The walls especially looked only a moment away from collapse. The only thing fending of armies or Dothraki hordes in taking the city regardless of their pitiful defence was the reputation of the Unsullied as living fighting machines.

The streets were largely deserted due to the heat of the sun. Only elephants were a common sight, lumbering about with latticework litters on their backs. A few women were outside on the market, guards accompanying them. They wore veils on their faces to protect them from the red brick dust, that stung when it came into the eyes as Harry found out shortly.

Like the other two slaver cities it was a place of depravity he had never seen before. On open streets slaves were mutilated for having looked in the wrong direction or at the wrong person. Even for not carrying on with work, despite being half dead on their feet. With his Occlumency fully up Harry made his way to the plaza of Plaza of Pride.

In the middle of it stood a red brick fountain with a monstrous bronze harpy statue of twenty feet height on it. Yellow water gushing out of her heavy breasts that smelled disgustingly of brimstone. Scanning the smaller plaza for someone that dealt in Unsullied he spotted a fat man with a long, oiled red and black beard standing before another one. Both wearing the traditional Tokar decorated with gold, gems and other precious things. The customer apparently shook his head and seemed to decline.

Seeing his chance Harry dropped the disillusionment and notice-me-not charm and made his way to the fat tub of lard. The only muscles he had were in the arms. 'Probably from lashing slaves!' Harry seethed mentally.

Outwards he presented a pleasant façade with his new face firmly smiling as if to greet an old friend. "Greetings, my name is Zidin zo Phal and I am in search for Unsullied. Could you point me to someone who trades with the meat I am searching?" Harry asked with a perfectly oily voice and contempt dripping from every syllable as he mentioned the Unsullied. Not in the context of doubting their powers, but at the status of them.

"You came to the correct place, my friend. I am Kraznys mo Nakloz, the best dealer of Unsullied one can find in Astrapor." the fat man who possessed bigger breasts than his wives boasted. If he was really the best was up for debate and not really important. Primarily the guy was a salesman and interested in profit above all things. So, it was natural for him to boast about his product and reputation. Only in this case the product needed little advertisement.

Repressing the urge to slit this trashes throat Harry said as if genuine. "Good, fortune was smiling down upon me then." a large false smile gracing his equally false features. "If you would be so kind to present the product to me, so that I can establish an understanding of how much more superior they are to the rest."

With that the beefy man led him to another part of the plaza. All the while blabbering about how good, obedient little dogs the Unsullied were. Harry inquired about the exact methods of training and the answer was as repulsive as the man who explained it. No wonder these men had no sense of self with nothing remaining, but obedience. It made them the perfect soldiers. However, not one of them could think outside of the box or adapt. Not to mention that the castration hindered their muscle development, though that was secondary Harry supposed.

The inspection was much like one would buy an object. Hell, one of them was even ordered to kill another, who in turn was ordered to not defend himself. Harry just so prevented that in saying it would be a waste to throw away a good and already trained dog. The venom and fire ever building behind his mask of politeness and enthusiasm of seeing people suffer.

As the tour ended Kraznys inquired "How many centuries of them do you need?" his multiple chins hidden underneath the long beard wobbling with the slightest motion. Not as bad as Yezzan, but also not very pleasant to look at.

"How many do you have?" Harry asked with a raised oily brow as he turned his head to the fatso and shortly back to the Unsullied as if he had yet to contemplate how many he wanted.

The shark-like smile on the slavers face couldn't get any larger as it stretched across the man's mouth. Like a canyon through the earth. "We have around eight-thousand at the moment. The rest is currently at war. Fighting against some upstart Lharzeen near the poison sea, where the land began to grow fertile again." it was said proudly. Probably expecting it to be a good marketing strategy, which proved true shortly after.

"When you wait a few weeks it can be thirteen-thousand. We did not have such a large number of them in a long time." however from the look he had the slaver did not expect Harry to buy so many. Maybe not even having enough gold to do so.

"That is fine." Harry waved him off, continuing. "Eight-thousand will be sufficient."

Harry could see that the man was growing a bit suspicious of him. No Ghiscari would need so many of the Unsullied. "What do you need so many of them for?" rightfully suspicious Harry couldn't reveal his real reasons and tell the man that he needed them for his manse as protection.

"I grow weary of the dried old cunts and withered cocks ruling Meereen." a cruel and insane smirk crossing his features, twisting them. "I rather make my own mark. Using the Unsullied I will be able to forge the beginning of my empire in Sothoryos." that was total and utter bullshit. Nobody sane would try that.

Well, no non-magical people at least. Harry had a few ideas for the future, but these had to wait until he had all problems near his home in order. For now to look insane and incompetent, but rich was anything this guy could hope for. Harry even accompanied his little monologue with a typical laugh.

One could clearly see the disbelief on Kraznys' face as he took in Harry's words. His features soon were schooled into a big smile, however. Like anticipated it was of no consequence whom he sold his slaves or what they did with them.

Only the prize mattered so Harry went in for the kill. "Prize does not matter! When I found and harvested the riches of Sothoryos I will have enough to last my great grandchildren!" he laughed again with the fat man joining in. Likely because he would make a killing and maybe the compulsion charm did help too. Not that Harry intended to pay at all.

The deal was made immediately. Harry would buy eight-thousand Unsullied for a chest of gems. In a few short hours all were standing on the Plaza of Pride arranged in squares, staying perfectly still. Nearby sitting on litters were the so called good masters of Astrapor. They were carried by slaves, who weren't even allowed to put the things down. But carry it on their shoulders, while kneeling. Only the thought that these bastards would die shortly stopped Harry from killing them outright.

The guy with the large breasts stood before all the unsullied with his thick arms outstretched as if he was about to hug someone. "Eight-thousand Unsullied, like promised." he said with a smile that only increased Harry's desire to gut him. Harry just nodded instead and had two constructs he had created quickly carry the trunk full of rocks forward. After all it wouldn't do for a master to carry anything at all and with it Harry blowing his disguise. The rocks would look like gems of all kinds.

He snapped his fingers and his 'slaves' opened it for the greedy eyes of the good masters. Like predicted the greed wasn't even concealed, but shown openly for all to see.

With that the deal was concluded and Kraznys handed over the whip to Harry with a grand gesture, saying. "If you happen to find good and able slaves in Sothoryos, you can send them to us and make you more Unsullied!"

It was only said in the hope to establish an even more profitable business relationship. Harry saw literally no profit for him, if her were he inclined to agree. Which he was not! He would have to fight, enslave and get all the people here to let them be trained and then even pay for them again.

Putting on his best false genuine smile Harry replied. "I'll think on it, but for now." turning to his new troops he shouted probably a bit too gleeful. "Unsullied!" his voice carrying over the whole market place, the soldiers standing straighter immediately and waiting for orders. Looking over his shoulder to the masters Harry yelled. "Kill all masters, everyone holding a whip and free the slaves from their bonds!" Hardly any time after the command was given the Unsullied did just that. The shouting and yelling of counter commands of the good masters did nothing. The Unsullied having a new master as of now.

Harry stunned one of the good masters quickly and summoned the man through his clothing. The raven-haired wizard very much doubted the man would be open to the idea of abolishing slavery. He like all of the Good Masters couldn't live in a world were they weren't on top. That sucked for him then. Either he would bow and make it so or Harry would use the Imperio on this sack of flesh permanently. Letting the man rule the city for a time until someone truly loyal could be found.

Normally such an option wouldn't even be considered by Harry, but what he saw in all their minds was beyond sick. The Imperio was a mercy on them and all around personality improvement.

The slaughter was over fairly quickly with the only defence of the city now against it. The masters only numbered in the hundreds and had no route of escape. Not bothered by the bloodshed Harry walked over in front of the whole Unsullied, who again stood in formation. "Unsullied. As of right now you are free men." Harry shouted for all to hear.

He of course knew none of them would take his offer, but he had to offer it for his peace of mind. "Everybody who wants to leave can do so and I will not stop them."

Already people were leaving and fleeing the city, free from their bonds. Where they went Harry had no clue, but they could do what they wanted. Even die outside of the gates. However, not one of the Unsullied, who still stood before him, moved a muscle.

Harry waited a little longer and nodded his consent at their decision. Enervate was cast on the last surviving Good Master, who looked around wildly and shocked. Before he could start yelling inconsequential things Harry silenced him with a wave of his hand and levitated the man on a stool, while letting the ropes from the following Incarcerous bind themselves around the man and the seat. Effectively trapping him and putting fear into the man.

Shifting his features back to his normal ones Harry approached him. "As you can see I have successfully taken your city." the emerald-eyed wizard sneering down on the piece of trash. "Give me one good reason why I should let you live." it was followed by another wave of his hand cancelling the silencing spell.

Predictably the man began with a rant. "You can't do this, Astrapor has rich friends. Friends in high places." reddening with rage the fatso continued. "You will rue this savagery. We will..."

Harry tuned him out at that point thinking on what he should do. Seeing that the guy had no intention of stopping Harry did it for him. Collecting all his rage and hate towards this worm he uttered emotionless. "Crucio!" the red light leaving his palm and connecting to the fat man.

The moment the light hit his words were replaced with screams of pure agony. He trashed for all the good it did him, being bound as he was. Harry held the spell for a good twenty seconds, not so long for permanent damage to occur, but enough for a really unpleasant experience. The plaza was silent expect for the screams of torment. All people having witnessed it were watching with wide eyes as one of their oppressors was punished. Cancelling the spell Harry left the man panting and gasping for breath from the uninterrupted shouting he did.

"You understand the situation better now, don't you?" Harry said pleasantly with the same dishonest smile as before. Not only promising unimaginable pain, but so much more as well. The man whose name Harry did not bother to learn was nodding mutely now, looking as if an elephant had trampled over him.

"Good!" the last Potter exclaimed coldly. Still a choice had to be presented. "I will give you a choice right now." going on and not even confirming that his contact person listened Harry explained. "You either serve me in governing a free Astrapor, where no slaves exist." letting that sink in Harry continued shortly after. "Or, I will strip your free will off you, making you the lowest of slaves until I can find someone loyal to me!"

Before he could deny or accept Harry cast a whispered. "Imperio." the curse took effect, leaving only a glassy eyed drone in the place of the man before. Vanishing the ropes and commanding the man to stand he did just that. Harry walked over to an Unsullied and gave him clear instructions on what to do. The same with the mental commands to stay still for his puppet.

The Unsullied walked forward with spear and shield in hand. He thrust the spear towards the face of Harry's puppet and stopped a millimetre short of killing the ex-slaver, who didn't move a muscle to evade or flinch. Next came a shield attack with the target being the throat. Again it was stopped shortly before hitting. That was repeated several times until Harry motioned the Unsullied to stop and released the grey-haired man from his thrall.

"So, you see." Harry said while having a conceding and cold smile on his face. "You are nothing more than a puppet to me. I can make you dance until your feet bleed, let you kill your family with a smile on your face or simply order you to cut your own throat." Now his smile turned dangerous with his eyes holding nothing but steel in them. "I hope we understand each other." the only response was frantic nodding. Wide terrified eyes directed at him. Obviously experiencing for the first time in his life being the prey in front of a predator so much more lethal that fear was the only response his body could come up with.

Remembering something Harry asked. "What is your name anyway?" showing at the same time that Harry couldn't care less who the worm before him was as his emotionless mask was back up.

It took a while for the man to stutter out his name. "Grazdan mo Ullhor." yellow stains now decorating his white robes, causing Harry to sigh internally and deciding to throw the man a bone. "If you should do a good job at governing this city then you and your family will be spared. You get half the gold of the dead masters. In turn you will free all the slaves you come across and give them fair work."

Next Harry commanded as he pointed at the Unsullied from before. "Get yourself nine others and guard him" pointing at Greizhen with a neglecting gesture "Prevent him from writing to other cities or people and when he so much shows signs of treason in any form" here he let his eyes glow while looking directly into Greizhen's "kill him."

The soldier in question saluted and left to carry out his orders. Harry meanwhile ordered the rest to hold the city and to put the remaining masters in chains and locked away. It was after all the one with the worse defences from all three major cities in Slavers Bay. With that he walked into a dark alley and apparated back in front of his city gates.

* * *

As he arrived his remaining army stood ready to be deployed. Though the war paint wasn't on them. Walking to the barrels where Melisandre, Kinvara, Dipti and Divya stood Harry asked "Ready?"

All four nodded and said at the same time. "Yes!" blushes gracing the faces of the twins and smiles on the ones of the priestesses, causing Harry to sigh as he manoeuvred himself even deeper into the mess he made for himself.

Holding the bridge of his nose Harry just accepted it and moved on, replying. "Ok, I will show you how it is done and you will help. Once a few are finished they in turn do the same." it wasn't too difficult applying the proper symbols and this way was exponentially faster and more sane for Harry.

"Could you show us?" asked a giddy Kinvara already in her birthday suit. The black robe from before lying on the ground.

Harry just raised an eye-brow commenting. "Why would you want to fight with the others? You aren't a physical fighter are you?" Harry of course knew her reasons, but decided to lock those into a dark corner of his mind, ignored.

Her big innocent puppy-dog eyes directed on him let his defences crumble like wet parchment. If that wasn't enough she said. "Loyalty to the rest and it isn't as if we will get hurt with the protection." effectively shooting down his arguments.

Once again Harry cursed himself for being how he was. A sucker for denying women things and coming up with this idea. Sure it allowed them to fight like their tradition demanded, only even more revealing, and protected them on top of it. A defeated sigh escaped him as he nodded, his counter argument forgotten. "Alright."

The word hadn't even left his mouth properly, but Kinvara was already before him bouncing up and down, which did things to her breasts he had to ignore. Opening a barrel he put a good bit of the now cooled paint in a wooden bowl.

Harry then began to draw runes on her face. First painting on her brow, then going lower beneath the eyes and from there to the jaw. He was trying to avoid the front for now.

The raven-haired man did the back first after he slung her copper hair to her front. Straight lines down the back with spirals on the ass cheeks, going down the smooth and long legs he worked various shapes and runes onto the flesh with the red paint.

Kinvara meanwhile whined at him ignoring her front, but moaned as he arrived at her rear. He was working with a gentle touch, teasing her more than she could take as she rubbed her thighs together, but had to hold still as he worked on her legs. Harry arrived at her front, going from her neck to the collarbone and finally to her breasts. Circling them with his fingers and doing the same to her nipples, causing a moan to escape her throat as his fingers left a trail of fire and desire on her skin.

From there his hands expertly wandered down her toned stomach around the naval and onto her hips. Panting Kinvara noticed that he finally arrived at her entrance, but only drew shapes around it. Leaving her hot and bothered. The arms weren't nearly as enjoyable, but she took all she could get.

So entranced in her own little world where Harry fucked her silly Kinvara didn't notice when the man of her fantasies said. "Finished."

"Hwa?" she said lazily as the haze on her started to lift. Disappointed the beautiful red priestess queried "You sure? Because I think you have forgotten to paint my personal area!"

Harry just sighed and nodded, countering through gritted teeth. "Yes, it is like it should be." looking to the other three women he saw the same glazed eyes totally fixated on him and what his hands did and not on the symbols he had drawn.

Before he could reprimand them Dipti said loudly. "I'm next!" just as the woman wanted to run towards his position her twin tripped her, leaving Dipti falling face first into the dust. From then on it escalated in a wrestling match in said dust. A noticeable thing was that both, like Kinvara, were naked.

Harry sighed and cursed whoever gods arranged this situation. Ignoring the two fighting twins Harry motioned Melisandre forward and covered her in the same lines and runes as her fellow priestess. At least the older woman concealed her excitement better, leastwise the things she could conceal. Arousal still made its way down her legs from her core.

When Harry was finished he gave them each a bowl and they set to work themselves. Next Harry fired a weak Aguamenti at the still fighting and in mud covered twins, leaving them drenched, but free of the mud. He dried them quickly with a spell and repeated what he did to the other two.

Soon more and more could paint the rest and the deed was done before Harry knew it. The only garment all women wore were belts with sheaths to hold their quivers, dirks and slings. Bows were slung over the shoulder. Just as he wanted to create the portal Kinvara asked. "Why do you wear your armour?" staring at the clothing in question as if it did a great crime by just being there.

Frowning Harry said puzzled at her question. "Because it protects me?" Harry half-stated and half-asked a bit mystified by her question in general.

Now the red priestess huffed with her arms under hear bust, pushing them up and pouting with her full lips. "No, I mean when the paint protects us for the coming fight, why don't you wear it?" she was happy to show him her assets, but wanted to see his again too.

Harry meanwhile asked himself since when he was trapped in a wet dream he couldn't escape from. Muttering several unfavourable things about his godfather having a hand in this Harry finally caved in, saying with his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Fine!"

The moment the word left his lips all four of them were by his side with bowl in hand. Melisandre managed to bump Kinvara out of the way with a push of her hips, claiming his front, while Dipti and Divya shared the back. The terrifying glare Melisandre had send them shortly before had absolutely nothing to do with that. Nope. Quickly undressing him like a pack of wild wolfs with a bone before them the three set to work.

The red priestess took her sweet time with painting his body, ignoring the mean look Kinvara send into the back of her head. Drawing the signs on his muscled chest with great care. Her soft fingers caressing his skin with their sweet touch.

Harry forced himself to be concentrated. He wouldn't do something with other women. Not when his wives were out cold and not when they are awake either. Due to his thoughts Harry didn't notice what Melisandre did next. Finished with his torso and the area around his cock she put a bit of paint on as lipstick. Next she began kissing along the shaft, leaving imprints on it. All the while massaging and drawing circles on his balls. Before he could do something with his hands they were trapped between Dipti's and Divya's breasts, who were finished with his back, ass and legs.

Harry just groaned out as harshly as he could, something that failed spectacularly. "What are you doing?"

Now arrived at the now erect tip Melisandre took the thick head of his cock slowly into her mouth, savouring the taste of his musky glans. Gently running her tongue over every inch of the sensitive skin with her eyes closed, enjoying the experience completely, while she applied a gentle suction. After a good minute of it she stopped and said with her usual mysterious and sonorous voice. "For good luck." Melisandre was now licking along the whole length and finished with raining kisses onto the still sensitive and saliva covered tip, while Kinvara stared unashamedly at it and seemed a breath away from joining in. Why she hesitated so long was anyone's guess.

Harry conjured any and all willpower left to extract himself from the prison, glaring half-hearted at them. "We are in the process of going to war, these things have a place and time. Which is not now!" getting louder the farther he was from the devilish foursome.

Next he was looking out on the sea of naked women one thing was the same. All were staring with the same eyes with some rubbing their thighs together, conveying all the same message. Namely that they all would do the same in a heartbeat.

'Focus on the positive.' Harry forced himself to think counting mentally to ten. 'Okay, the positives.' pondering a bit he knew at least one. 'First they are willing to fight. Nothing the people at home would've done. Second, second, second.' frowning the dark-haired wizard thought. 'There has to be at least another reason!' mentally snapping his fingers he thought. 'Ah, second they all believe in me, which is a good thing I suppose.' these had to suffice for now.

Seeing that everybody was ready and calmer again Harry opened a portal, this time with the destination being New Ghis.

The island on which they arrived was as dry as Astrapor with just as much dust flying around. The walls of the city were also crumbling in much the same way. The only difficult task would be to kill all the soldiers in the remaining legion of six-thousand men. It did not matter either way. Today New Ghis would fall.


	12. Recuperation

The battle of New Ghis had begun the same way as the other two sieges in the history of the Patrimony had begun. With the enemy looking upon them and laughing.

They did not laugh as Harry smashed in their gates and his army poured into their city. Nor did they laugh as his forces slaughtered theirs without any casualties on his side.

Disbelief in their faces clear as day as the spears met naked flesh, but encountered resistance as if clashing against armour. In turn their own flesh got skewered by his own troops. Now Harry was in the same situation as in the three cities before New Ghis. Deciding what to do with the masters or rather which one would make an acceptable governor for the city.

This time, like in Meereen, it was a woman he choose. Shirego Kou was her name. Like nearly all Ghiscari she had black hair mixed with red, worn loose and letting it fall to her rear in ebony waves. She had soft features with typical brown eyes and was fairly beautiful. Her Tokar was red mixed with gold and decorated with various gems of different colours.

The terms were the complete surrender of Ghis to the Patrimony and in exchange she would be allowed to be the Lady Paramount over New Ghis and the cities of Slavers Bay as well as all new ones build on the shores of Ghis and Lhazar. The former realm of the shepherds was as good as abandoned with continuous influx towards his city Chroyane.

They could use the plains to grow food and expand for a while. Though Harry himself also wanted to restore the land the Valyrians sowed with salt and sulphur, making it fertile. In a show of good will Harry even used his language spell to learn the language of old Ghis in its entirety and taught it to five scholars, who now could teach it further.

Of course, he didn't do these things without insurance. He demanded a blood-oath in form of a written contract from the woman. She was to be loyal, not betray him or his people consciously at least. Prevent such a thing to the best of her ability from others, abolish slavery completely wherever she found it on her land and obey his direct command.

When the signature written in their blood was finished the parchment glowed a bit signifying the establishment of its terms. For all these terms she also got some money from the imprisoned slavers as an incentive. With it she could do as she liked as long as it was in the border of the agreement.

One thing Shirego had written in her demands on the contract Harry had to scratch out of it. Otherwise he would be obligated to have sex with her three times a week. Thank all the gods in existence that he read that thing before signing it. Her eyes going below waist level more than a few times in the negotiations were an indicator of her less than pure thoughts concerning him. The many male slaves he had freed from her were another.

With all cleared in New Ghis and its new ruler behind him Harry transported all of his troops back to Chroyane.

Qarth had to wait until his wives were recovered, because the city had ancient wards over it, protecting the equally ancient city. Probably one of the bigger reasons Valyria never conquered them despite having no reason not to do so. Another reason Harry waited was that he wouldn't deprive them of their own revenge on these so called warlocks.

At the moment Harry looked for Gabrielle and Fleur, having remembered that the brew for the fire protection was still good as long as the comet was in the sky, which it still was. He had no idea if they needed it, with being Veela and creatures of fire and passion, but wanted to be on the safe side due to them only having a quarter of the Veela blood.

After a while of walking he arrived at their chambers. It wasn't a long walk from his room to theirs only a few doors away. Knocking on it he heard a muffled "Enter" and did just that.

Upon closing the door behind himself and turning around Harry saw two completely naked Veela lying on the bed with their bodies lying on the side, heads nearly touching in an ninety degree angle to each other and their gaze directed at him.

This time Harry was prepared, having suspected such action from the two of them. Surprisingly it wasn't even eve when they decided to do it. The conquest of Astrapor and New Ghis having taken not very long at all with his tactics and superior forces.

The Boy-Who-Lived walked over to the bed, sitting himself down between them, saying. "You both know that I have four wives?" it was a rhetorical question. He himself told them that little fact.

Both just nodded mutely as they crawled over to him, their breasts seductively on display for him to see and began to kiss their way up his arms on his still naked form.

"And you know I won't leave them and you both have no problem with that?" he asked groaning as their nimble fingers caressed his arms, back and front. Not really believing them to not care that he already had four wives and two crazy priestesses who all wanted his attention in one way or another. The rest of the population not counted into that whole mess.

"Why would we?" Fleur whispered enticingly in his ear as she massaged his muscles on his shoulder. "We would have to share you amongst ourselves anyway." now they shifted as Fleur took to sit on his left side with her right arm going behind his back and putting his left around her waist. Fleur's left hand playing with Harry's wand.

Gabrielle was mirroring her sister, but cupping and fondling his jewels instead. Their perfect, perky and delicious looking busts pressing into his sides as they leaned into him.

Harry again groaning bit out "Oh, I don't know?" taking a deep breath, which was something Harry did often these days, he went on. "Maybe, because you really shouldn't be okay with it or me having more than one wife." his upbringing in the prudish Dursley household didn't really prepare him for this.

He accepted Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Marcella, because he himself was confused to love them all equally, hoping that it would resolve peacefully in time. Maybe one or two of them noticing that they not really loved him and searching for new lovers. Something that was problematic with the bond they shared. However not out of the realm of possibilities. Like one could see it did not happen and by the looks of things wouldn't in the future.

At that both looked directly into his emerald eyes with Gabrielle beginning softly. "We wouldn't force you to choose between your wives and us." her smile towards him was as radiant as the sun with her perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Fleur and I know that you love them and us in equal parts." kissing his chest Fleur picked up where her sister left off, while drawing circles on his hand. "With a heart as big as yours you can easily give us as much love as a normal man would be able to give one of us alone." her blue eyes holding nothing but love in them.

That was something Harry still couldn't really wrap his head around. "Why me?" he whispered, sounding kind of lost in that moment. Harry may be over most of his torment and abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, but the thing clinging persistently to his soul was the thought and in the beginning near conviction that he couldn't be loved. Ten years of someone constantly telling you that would do that to anyone.

Both sisters eyes grew as stormy as the sea. Knowing exactly what was going on inside him. They after all had visited the Dursleys in search for him and later squeezed every bit of information out of Harry's so called friends.

Every blind half-wit could've figured it out that he had an atrocious home life. They knew and did nothing to help him at all, only following the Headmasters orders like the sheep they were. The old geezer did not even have any authority over what Harry was allowed to do outside of school and what not. Regardless, his so called friends at the time did nothing. Hermione was incapable of doing things without someone telling her it was alright and Ron was only a craven, running when things got difficult or he had to put in an effort to stay Harry's friend.

Seeing him look so worn and lost tore at their hearts. It was only made worse by knowing what he would do for the ones he loved. Harry would cross an ocean to help someone dear to him, while all others at home did not even deigned him worthy enough to cross a puddle. Those who did were either dead or like his godfather had been imprisoned.

Decision made Gabrielle said with an unadulterated passion and fire burning in her eyes and heart. "Because you are brave, strong, chivalrous." each characteristic was accompanied with a butterfly kiss on his body. Fleur picked up where her sister left of. "Compassionate, dependable, faithful." kissing the opposite side of his body. Changing again who spoke the younger Veela continued. "Firm, forgiving, gentle, kind and loving and so much more."

"We couldn't have asked for a better mate!" exclaimed Fleur strongly as she stroked his cheek with one hand. "We know you won't do something with us that would hurt your wives in any way." her voice growing softer the more she talked. "You wouldn't be the man we fell in love with, if you did." after all who was to say Harry wouldn't do that behind their and his wives backs should he have done it right now with them behind his wives back.

Harry didn't know what to say, much like when his wives did that to him. He just smiled with a few tears pooling in his eyes, which he did not repress and let fall freely. Hugging them both, saying in a voice as light as the breeze in spring. "Thank you."

Both Veela sisters just reciprocated the gesture, not mindful of their nudeness. With that behind them the three stayed like this for a minute. After which Gabrielle asked, still leaning into him. "Why did you come to our room? We both know it wasn't to do something naughty." the grin on her face was teasing.

Now that his brain had rebooted Harry said. "You're right." with his own playful grin that made place for a more serious expression "I came to tell you that a ritual I prepared is still ready to be used and give you an advantage."

"What does it do?" asked Fleur curious with an inquisitive gleam in her eye.

"Well," Harry began "it makes you immune to all damage done by normal fire, dragon fire or other magical fire as well as to damage done by heat or other things like boiling water, hot metal and magma. Pretty much any damage done by fiery means."

There was something in their expression that Harry couldn't quite place, but it was nothing negative.

A giddy Gabrielle asked. "How does it work exactly? With what means does it achieve this?"

Seeing no harm in it Harry explained "You surely know the four elements wind, water, earth and fire and their symbolism." anyone magical knew it so he went on "Like you also know the human body can be broken down in equal parts of the four elements, symbolically. Earth provides the body, water the intensities, wind the lungs and fire the spark of life and mind and so on. What the ritual does is increase the amount of fire element you possess." much like other magical creatures had one element stronger than the others.

Dryads were strongly aligned to earth. Merpeople obviously were strong in water. Dragons to fire and Golden Snidgets in wind. There were many more as well. Though, Harry wondered why they were so interested in the mechanics behind it.

Both of the sisters squealed as they jumped onto him, hugging him tight. A bit perplexed at their reaction he asked. "Why are you so happy about that?" sure it was a great boon to be immune to all kinds of fire and heat, but he found this a bit much.

Still smiling and practically vibrating Fleur illuminated him. "Easy. You said it yourself with the explanation you've given. Like dragons Veela are beings of fire, but due to our mother and grandmother having children with wizards and not muggles the fire element in us is considerably weaker than normal in Veela." typically they would already have what Harry was going to give them with the ritual. Veela weren't fire nymphs for nothing.

Promptly both kissed him in gratitude their smiles not even leaving their faces as they walked towards where the fire crab cauldron now stood.

On the way Harry remembered that they would also need clothes and asked. "Do you have some armour or clothes you can take with you into the ritual?" he wouldn't want them to suddenly stand naked when their clothing burned down. Although he had no idea how that should happen in a non combat situation.

"We have some armour out of Mithril." commented Gabrielle casually as she skipped into step with Harry, again taking his arm between her breasts. The man in question just looked her in the eye with a raised brow as if wanting to know where they got that.

Fleur answered it, knowing something like that was rare. "Our family has them as heirlooms. Veela are fierce fighters after all. We also fought in the war against the muggles after we left the useless Order of the Phoenix, much like you did and armour gave us an advantage." not to mention that in the past many wizards tried to capture Veela as sex-slaves, with that they were prepared accordingly. The emphasis should be on the tried. Some succeeded, most did not, due to spells that exerted a physical force being blocked by the armour. Inconveniences like tripping jinxes could always be blocked by a Protego. The only spells of any danger were the unblock-able Unforgivable ones, but the Imperio did not work all that good on Veela, much like with Werewolfs or giants. The killing or torture curses weren't used for obvious reasons. Who wanted to fuck a dead or constantly twitching body?

Interested in their equipment Harry asked "Which weapons do you use?"

With a proud air around herself and her sister Gabrielle replied. "We fight with the Rapier, learned it since we were little." at least one thing tradition did that was advantageous. Sure, they had to persuade their father, but that was easy enough for them.

Harry looked at them appraisingly, assessing them in a new light. "Nice." the raven-haired wizard said and added shortly. "I pity the fools who try to take you down." the comment earned him two beaming smiles from proud Veela.

After the two had summoned their armour Harry inspected it, searching for things he could improve before it would be made impossible to melt down. He found several things for him to add and enhance, with input from Fleur and Gabrielle. The shirt and trouser made from the bulletproof leather of a Snallygaster was perfect as it was. With the same design and enchantments as his own.

The armour out of Mithril was transfigured from its plain look to one with a eagle motif. The shoulder plates now looked like the heads of eagles. The beaks going down the shoulder and the eyes represented by sapphires. The armour for arms, shins, elbows and hands looked as if it were feathers with claws going over the hands and feet. The breast plate remained plain and left the shoulder blades free for their wings to come out, but the lower back was covered. The Mithril armour got the same enchantments as his own.

The anti-arrow shield was on their rings like his own, but he also got an idea to improve them, besides making them out of Mithril. However, he would wait for his wives to wake up to give it to them too. The two of them had seen the chokers from Melisandre and Kinvara and obviously wanted the same protection. So he crafted another two golden chokers with black runes with a unicorn horn hanging from it.

One other thing they had lying with their armour was most peculiar. It was Dumbledore's wand. When Harry asked how they got it Fleur replied that the wand was in their bag the first time they had looked into it after arriving in this world. The wand out of elder would not obey either of them.

Harry knew the legend of the hallows and how exactly the wand got passed from owner to owner. The question was how did he kill Dumbledore. The answer was he didn't and neither did he defeat the old man in a duel. No, it was Andromeda who killed him albeit with unorthodox means. So that meant the moment he defeated Andy in a duel of their own the wand was his.

Curious Harry got the cloak and the stone from his own ring. The moment they touched it looked as if their magic left them expect a tiny bit in each. The cloak wouldn't turn him invisible, the stone did not summon the dead and the wand was left useless, expect that it seemed to increase the ability of things. An example was when he had put it in a fire it only made the fire burn hotter. That only made all of it more interesting.

Acting on a hunch and instinct, Harry reformed his own sword, while adding a little Mithril from Gryffindor's Sword. The enchantments were inside the steel and wouldn't leave it only be reshaped into a new form.

Harry choose the design of a double-edged Bastard-sword, which was why he needed the extra Mithril. To make it a little longer and give himself more reach.

The elder wand went into the haft, that was carved into the image of a phoenix whose wings made the guard and was out of dragon bone charmed to the colour white instead of the usual black. The wand was touching the blade inside. Harry put the resurrection stone into the pommel that were the claws of the phoenix. The blade itself remained its black colour with the silver ripples inside it. The golden runes were once more added as well, between the two fullers of the blade on either side. All enchantments were still active as well as the poison.

The only difference was that all of them were increased in efficiency. The blade would cut through stone and steel as if through cloth, leaving behind deep gashes that would never heal, should the victim survive that is. The blade still was enveloped in flames when he channelled magic into it.

The cloak couldn't go into the blade as well, obviously. So he used it the same way as some other materials. He transferred the attributes of it to his battle robes. The effects were interesting. It made the robes look like they were sucking in the light around them and had wisps of shadow leaving the edge of the fabric constantly, while also concealing his movements. Meaning it was more difficult for an opponent to read his body-language to know what came next.

However, all of this paled in comparison to what happened as Gabrielle and Fleur stepped into the cauldron with their full armour, choker and jewellery on, diving beneath the surface of the liquid.

Two incredibly beautiful women went inside and after a few moments of anticipation two angelic godesses stepped out.

Their bodies transformed into pure ethereal beauty, otherworldly perfection and absolute symmetry in all things, down to the last hair on their eye-brows and perfectly curved eye-lashes. The grace both had could only be described as balletic and seraphic, fitting as how they looked like Seraphim come down from the heavens. The Veela were looking like they glided on the ground instead of walking and looking regal and powerful while doing such a simple act.

Silver-gold hair falling in waves to their calves that literally shone with a light of its own. Blue eyes the colour of perfectly cut sapphires. Full alluring pink lips on their heart-shaped faces, with such white and perfect teeth behind them that Harry thought they could blind someone with a radiant smile alone. Skin the colour of pure, flawless ivory while looking sinfully soft. Not a single blemish on it or just one thing uneven. Both were slim, but had also perfect curves and were tall with long toned legs that seemed to go on forever as well as her toned stomach with faint outlines of their abs. The breast were full, with more than a good handful and their figure a perfect hourglass. Their feathery wings were out at their backs and the typical silver aura only added and enhanced the picture.

If there was such a thing as goddesses then they stood before Harry at this very moment. It took his considerable skill in Occlumency to not lose himself. His eyes alternating between clear and glazed as he grit his teeth, biting the inside of his cheek to use the pain as a distraction. It worked somewhat.

"Could you please stop using your Allure?" Harry requested, biting his lip with his sharp incisors and drawing blood Harry added somewhat befuddled. "What happened?" that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Sorry!" both said sheepishly as they repressed their Allure, letting Harry breathe easier once more.

Taking a few deep calming breaths Harry commented jesting. "That will take some time to get used to." at least Harry hoped that he would build up a better resistance to it or he would be pretty much screwed. Not to mention all the other men out there. Repressing their aura was paramount in such situations.

'Bloody hell, people could fling mud and shit at them. Clothe them in potato sacks and they still would outshine everyone else.' hiding them was impossible at that point. Harry doubted that even glamours would work, besides it being nearly a criminal act to hide such divine beauty. "Do you have any idea what happened to make you so... breathtaking angelic." Harry wondered out loud.

Blushing at the compliment, that ridiculously enough only enhanced the beauty, Fleur took a guess. "I think that due to our fire-element being elevated to the highest level we became full Veela as a result." looking herself and Gabrielle up and down. Her sister doing the same beside the older Veela.

It sounded logical, but damn, even the voice of hers was so captivating and bewitching that Harry was sure she could ask a man to jump of a cliff for her and he would do it in a heartbeat. Weaponized beauty, a scary thought and dangerous reality right now, for every ordinary man that is. Also driving the point home that refuges for Veela were as much for the protection of them as for the men themselves.

After that was finished Harry practically ran from the room. Only to let them get comfortable in their new skin, of course.

He arrived at his room with his wives in it, hoping they would hurry up and wake from their slumber. 'Tomorrow they hopefully are awake.' Harry prayed in his head as he lay down to sleep with the moon being outshone by the still in the air hanging bleeding star.

The next morning as the emerald-eyed wizard woke up it was different than the last time. He was in a dark place with strangely warm restrains on his limbs. As he tried to prop his head up to survey the room something laying on his head prevent such, this too was oddly soft. Just as the thing his head was resting on. Only as his ears picked up the familiar sleepy voices of his wives mumbling did he know what must've happened.

Harry from then on just laid in bed, enjoying their presence once more after the absence. At the same time thinking on how he should explain all that had happened while they were out of it.

Time seemed to fly by as he comfortably lay in between the bodies of the four of them. The long silence was only interrupted by shifting bodies on the sheets and the cute mumbling of Bellatrix and Marcella in their sleep. It continued like this until Narcissa shifted, freeing his head somewhat. Seeing he was awake she gave him a brilliant smile and leaned down to kiss him.

He reciprocated it with enthusiasm, tasting her sweet lips on his own, their tongues playing with one another as both explored each others mouths again.

As Narcissa broke away she cuddled again into Harry with him only saying. "I missed you!" hugging her close into his chest, while smelling her hair and taking in Narcissa's scent.

One after one his wives woke up and did as they did every morning. Greeting him with a kiss and some groping, though sex was not done due to them still a bit out of it.

Harry did not really look forward to explaining what happened in the time of their unconsciousness. All four listened with rapt attention as their husband explained what happened after the assassination attempt on them. The interrogation of the assassins, whose corpses now rotted in the dungeon. Harry explained the siege as good as he could as well as the following conquest of Meereen and Yunkai.

After these came the explanation of how two people from home found their way to them. The last Potter could've sworn he saw Marcella's, Narcissa's and Andromeda's eye twitch at the mention of Veela. Portraying the taking over of Astrapor was done fast with nothing much to say. Lastly came the tale of New Ghis and in which manner he conquered it. Harry tried to make his argument as sound as possible for the usage of the war paint. All in all he thought it went well.

Momentarily as Harry stopped talking all their stomachs growled in unison. Taking that as a signal to stop talking and start making breakfast Harry and his four bedmates. The walk was done in silence and Harry left them to enter the dining room in favour of going to the kitchen and make the breakfast.

The moment the four entered the room they saw four figures at the table. The red priestesses were a usual sight at the table, but the other two were not. Silver-gold hair that glowed, sapphire blue eyes and and all around perfect body that was on the level of Aphrodite. They themselves had nothing to complain, about their body, but theirs did not have the same aura or feel of it being truly divine.

Still, these two ignited a spark of jealousy in the four of them, knowing these two hussies like nearly all women they met want to steal their husband from them.

Sitting down at the table a tense silence filled the room, nobody willing to break it. Not until Fleur sighed. "Good morning." saying it friendly and smiling in an attempt to get them to stop glaring at her and Gabrielle.

It worked somewhat. Melisandre and Kinvara, who Gabrielle and herself met just this morning and had a pleasant chat up until now, responded in kind.

Unimpressed the now four Black sisters said back flatly. "Good morning." not once breaking their gaze from the two Veela, as if one moment of inattention would lead them to Harry's bed.

Deciding to be blunt like she usually was Fleur stated. "I am guessing you don't like my sister and I very much."

With narrowed eyes Marcella retorted. "What gave you that idea? Every wife just loves it when her husband brings home more beautiful women." her eyes still narrowed and directed at the two Veela in suspicion, thinking about if they used their Allure on Harry or not.

Gabrielle responded in kind. "Harry did not bring us. We came to him!" it was a difficult task to keep her anger in check and she failed somewhat as her aura escaped a bit. "Though, I don't see a reason why he shouldn't have wives who appreciate him." she added flippantly as she swung her hair over her shoulder.

That of course did nothing to placate the other four women. "How dare you?" pointing an accusing finger at the two Andromeda said. "You hussies probably have only used your Allure on him to exploit his good nature." It was uncharacteristic for her to be the first to accuse, but the rest only thought she was angered by the two Veela invading into her home and house.

Now it was Fleur's turn to butt in. "We tried, knowing he had you as wives!" she said in a normal volume, but despite that she was effectively shutting the others up.

Before they could shout and yell the eldest Delacour cut them of by going on. "He did not reciprocate our advances." Fleur admitted. "And we did not want him to do so, because what is to say he wouldn't betray us in the same way later on."

The honest sounding explanation effectively shut the four up. With only Narcissa asking with a growl at the back of her throat. "If we let these two join in, then where does it end?" looking from face to face she practically said to them with her eyes and shortly after with words. "There are approximately thirty-thousand women who would like nothing more than to fuck Harry. That would be like inviting them all in."

Now growing more annoyed she balled her hands to fists. "That in turn would mean reducing our time with Harry to such an insignificant amount it wouldn't even be worth mentioning." she saw in all their faces that such would be the last thing they wanted.

Sighing Gabrielle replied firmly, her features twisting from a terrifying beak and harpy from hell to a goddess come to earth and back. "We will not give up on him!" they did not come to a whole new world and waited more than a decade to be rejected now! Such a thing was unacceptable and incomprehensible for the two Veela. Much like the two red priestesses they needed to be together with Harry. A Veela could only have one mate that was perfect for her.

It varied from Veela to Veela who that could be, since it depended on her expectation. The closer a man was to these ideals the stronger the pull towards him. Both of them were raised in the same home and therefore got the same ideals. It was also kind of telling that both waited so long. The only reason that they could wait this long at all was, because he neither rejected or accepted them. Well, not until they contacted him in his sleep.

Fleur explained it to them as best as she could, while suppressing her now much stronger Veela instincts telling her to rip these women to pieces for daring to keep her from her mate. It helped that she pictured what Harry would think of her if she did that. On top of the whole 'I killed your wives' situation, it would make him certainly sad and not improve their relationship.

Bellatrix was pretty accepting of the situation, but she also thought that more women for Harry were never a bad thing as long as she had enough time with him. One after one they grudgingly accepted.

"How are we supposed to keep all the others at bay, when we always let new ones in?" asked Marcella annoyed, falling back into her chair. 'Why does Harry have to be so damned irresistible?'

For the first time Kinvara butted in. "Well, they wouldn't really intrude." upon having all eyes on her the red priestess continued unperturbed. "They just want children from him, like their tradition demands."

That caused all of the rest, besides Melisandre to snort out loud. "As if that would happen, Harry is not the sort of man to give a woman a child and then not care for it and her." stated Narcissa as she huffed at the audacity of these women. Sure it was their culture, but they really could have other men father their children.

"Can't they just find other ones. I am sure many men would jump at the chance to fuck them." Narcissa was barely suppressing her sneer at that, but better them than herself and sister-wives.

The conversation was interrupted by Harry, who arrived with a truly humongous meal. High stacked Pancakes with syrup, blueberries and raspberries. Bacon and eggs, either scrambled or fried. Different breads with croissants under them. Jams and marmalade of different kinds served with butter. Some peaches and melon slices. Freshly brewed coffee and tee with milk nearby should someone wish to add it to their drink.

A bit exasperated Andromeda asked "Harry. Where did you get all this?" motioning to the many tablets floating on the table where all other occupants were nearly drooling at the sight.

Amused Harry sat himself down at the head of the table, saying cheekily. "I made it. You know, in the kitchen." he tried to hold in his laughter at her truly gaping expression, but he couldn't.

Huffing with a slight upwards twitch of her lips she elaborated. "That's not what I meant." all other expect the red priestesses snickering at her in good humour.

Still a bit laughing Harry replied. "I know, but you should have seen your face." chuckling his eyes now shining with mirth in them. "I guess you mean where I got the jam, marmalade, backing powder and other stuff that we don't have?" at her nod he explained "Well the jam and marmalade I made one night as I couldn't sleep and for the backing powder and others." now sheepishly scratching his head he answered "I kind of used alchemy to make them." Transmutation was good for more things than to turn one metal into another.

Raising an eye-brow she queried "So you used a highly complicated magical practise to make ingredients to cook?" one could practically hear the incredulity in her voice.

Shrugging his shoulders he replied "Why not?" It wasn't as if he abused it that way. Turning to Fleur and Gabrielle he asked "Did I remember correctly that you like fresh coffee and croissant with jam?" the question was unnecessary as they were already in the process of getting some of it on their plates.

Looking to him with a smile that like nearly all they did enhanced their beauty Gabrielle said. "Oui, mercy mon amour!" falling back into French for the moment with how pleased both were that he remembered it after such a long time, only solidifying what they thought of him.

The breakfast was finished in record time by the famished women. When everything was eaten and send away per magic Harry asked "Have you discussed anything while I was cooking?" as innocently as possible, hoping to get some information concerning what they all thought of the situation.

"Yes" chirped Fleur. A nearly permanent smile on her face since yesterday. "We came to the conclusion that Gabrielle and I will join your... arrangement." she would've preferred to only have to share him with her sister, but this was better than to kill them and hide the bodies. Something like that would've only been possible when they weren't bound to Harry already. If that would've been the case right now the four women before her could be certain of a deadly attack coming their way.

Frowning Harry turned to his wives. "And you are okay with this?" Heck, he himself did not know how he himself would feel when one of them would choose an additional lover. Besides themselves that is. He wanted them to be happy, so maybe he would allow it. Then there was the not so small fact that he didn't even propberly know them let alone love.

Resolutely Narcissa said. "Yes, but these are the last that will do so. Every other one will be rejected!" the biggest reason was that she knew how far full Veela, which these two apparently now were, would go to be with their chosen mate. Killing everything in their path was the nice description. Most times even the mate should he reject them in favour of another. All four of them wouldn't risk such a thing as to create a powerful enemy out of the two Veela. Like that they were at least an asset.

Now Melisandre butted in asking her own questions regarding the two. "What are you exactly?" the only response were confused faces. "You only said that you were Veela, but not what these are." in all her long life Melisandre never heard of the species they claimed to belong to.

Now understanding Gabrielle explained "Well, Veela are in essence Fire nymphs. Creatures of passion, love and fire" cupping her hand she created a silver fire-ball in it and snuffed it out shortly after. "We can also enthral men to do our bidding." now putting her index-finger to her chin in thought the younger Veela pondered what else there was to tell of importance. "Other than that the only important thing to mention is that Harry is our mate." standing up the Veela walked towards Harry and plopped herself in his lap, kissing his neck and snuggling deeper into him.

Harry just accepted the amorous Veela, who tried to melt into his body with her own. Her actions send shivers down his spine and the sweet whispered words of indescribable pleasure she would give him did nothing to help reduce that. Nonetheless Harry let her have some fun, but all things had to come to an end. As he stood up Gabrielle still clung to his arm, while her sister took the other. Intent to get as much contact with him as possible.

Harry led them all to a room where he had stored his newest project. Disentangling himself from the two clingy Veela he walked over to a trunk. Quickly opened with a spell he pulled out a bag. Before he could open and show what was in it Bellatrix asked the question. "What's in it?" while trying to peer inside over his shoulder.

Used to Bella's antics he just opened the bag and emptied in on a table nearby. Falling out of it were jewels of many different colours. Knowing that Harry wouldn't show them something useless Marcella was the first to speak "What is special about them?"

Grinning Harry picked some of the stones up. "These are Phoenix flint." he expected the confused expressions. Not many knew about them so he explained. "They are normally found in regurgitated pellet from indigestible plant material that Phoenixes throw up after a while. While the pellets have strong healing properties these stones serve a different purpose."

Enjoying their rapt attention he drew it out a bit and a moment before one of them could ask he did it for them. "They protect the wearer from cold. Be it cold in high places or the cold of winter." playing with the stones in his hand a little. "I thought it would be a good idea to replace the gems in your rings with them." Another bonus was that they wouldn't need the enchantments for climate control on their armour to be resistant against cold and heat. Both were no problem for them now.

Harry enjoyed the gob-smacked expressions of his wives as Fleur asked "Where did you get them? A Phoenix isn't really common and its even less common for them to stay and puke gems out." perplexed at how he could've gotten at these rare gems and in such a quantity too.

In response Harry just transformed fully after he laid down the gems and flew up on the table where they now were. Singing a peaceful tune with notes in it that sounded like laughter. Both Veela were at his side in an instant, petting him and bombarding him with questions. Harry himself just relished it when they scratched him under his beak and on his belly, causing him to tap his talons on the table in enjoyment and them to giggle. After a short while he felt something coming up again, probably from the last time still.

Both Veela stopped scratching him when he began to make odd noises in the back of his throat. "What's wrong?" Gabrielle fretted over him, but was relieved a bit later when he regurgitated another pellet with more Phoenix flint in them. Some red, blue and yellow.

Transforming back Harry cast an Aguamenti, filling a conjured glass to get the taste out of his mouth. "Still doesn't taste good."

"You're a Phoenix Animagus?" asked a giddy Fleur with her sister mirroring her enthusiasm. The birds played a significant role in Veela myths and lore. Only making him more attractive towards them. Gabrielle exclaimed gushing beside Fleur "That's wonderful!"

The emerald-eyed wizards only nodded and scratched his cheek in embarrassment, while a small blush appeared on it. If it was due to their Allure he at the moment wasn't resistant to or something else was anyone's guess.

Coughing in his hand to get back on topic Harry said "Anyway, I stored the pellets in the potions lab and thought it a good idea to wear them, so that we don't need our armour for protection against unpleasant temperatures anymore." grabbing in his pockets Harry pulled out two other rings of Mithril out. Like the rest they had golden runes on them as well as ruby red Phoenix flint. "Last time I forgot to give you two your own." looking at Melisandre and Kinvara.

Curiously and giddy Kinvara asked "What do they do?" she knew that they would keep her comfortably warm in every weather, but it had to serve another function as well. Melisandre meanwhile could only be proud of herself at having even more proof, in her mind at least, that Harry was Azor Ahai. With all the things he had done and was, he now had two Fire nymphs by his side while giving her jewels made by his body to ward against cold. Her belief in him by now so strong it was unshakable.

Harry was answering the question, while he took the rings from his wives to modify them. "They will protect you from arrows and other projectiles. Any projectile coming your way will be destroyed by an invisible shield." After he collected all rings he performed a simple switching spell to switch out the normal gems against the shinier and more useful Phoenix flint he cut himself. His wives got ones the colour of amethysts. Fleur and Gabrielle got ones the colour of sapphires. While he himself took also an emerald coloured one.

"Why do you have just an emerald?" Fleur asked as she saw his stone in the old gold ring her wore.

Puzzled Harry wanted to reply, but was interrupted by Marcella stating somewhat coldly. "Because it fits his eyes." well there was also the reason that it was none of the hussies business. On a different note Marcella knew she was childish, but also wanted to keep Harry as close as possible.

Huffing the Veela shot the other woman a mean look, which vanished as soon as she turned it back to Harry. "I meant that such a simple stone isn't enough for a king." her nose turned up at the other women.

"King?" Harry said with a blank look. "I am no king." It was said flatly and was sounding more as if Harry tried to convince himself more than others. Reluctant messiah for pyromaniacs so that they did not burn down everything, yes. But king? No.

Before Melisandre, Kinvara or god forbid Bellatrix said something tactless, despite not wanting to do so or only seeing the good in being king, Andromeda said "Harry you might not know it or acknowledge it, but you conquered much land and big cities. Of course, you will be seen as a king, from your people and from others outside of it. Even if you not do so yourself."

From his morphing expression she knew that he hadn't even wasted a single thought on that. It finally settled on reluctant acceptance with him nodding and a sigh escaping past his lips as if he was trying to expel all his frustration with the breath he released.

In the end Harry had an idea of his own. Without saying a word he grabbed the bag after putting the gems back in, walked out of the room and palace towards the forge. Where the Goblet of Fire still stood. He arrived with the first smiths to pick up their work, but all interrupted it in favour of greeting him.

Harry greeted them back as best he could even though he was more focussed on the still glowing goblet. He grabbed the goblet with his hands and put it on the ground, erecting a vacuum around it while wearing a bubble-head charm. Afterwards he poured all of the gems inside it and added a good deal of pressure on them with a Deprimo. When all conditions for melting gems were met Harry watched as they all blended together in a mixture, possessing a myriad of colours. Next he conjured a form for it to be poured into and did just that shortly after.

All work had stopped as their unofficial leader went to work with the object none could touch without melting their flesh and making their bones brittle from the heat.

The women in his life watched as he worked with magic to create something out of the many Phoenix flints. As he was finished the vacuum field and pressure was dispelled and the goblet put back to its previous place. The form was cooled with the aid of magic.

When it was finished Harry took out the gem he made for himself. It was the shape of an egg and was approximately a third of ones size. The most captivating thing was that it shined with every colour of the rainbow as light was fractured through it. Inside the gem was the symbol of the Hallows, looking as it it was encased like a bee in amber. As Harry stared at it he couldn't help but laugh out loud, even though he himself put it in.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong he said. "I can't believe I just see it now." chuckling at the cold irony of it all. All the questions hurled his way were only a variation of a single one, so he answered it. "Do you see the symbol inside it?" showing them the gem and the crest of the Peverell family.

"The coat of arms of the Peverell family?" wondered Bellatrix out loud as she marvelled at the beautiful stone Harry made. By now all others were no longer surprised at her bouts of knowledge. "Why did you work it into the stone?"

So Harry explained his connection with the family through his father. The history of the Peverells and the legend of the three brothers and their artefacts to Melisandre and Kinvara together with the happenings when he put all of them together.

"Normally the triangle is the cloak, the circle the stone and the line the wand." the more he talked the more exited the audience got. "But, all this means something different alchemically." Harry traced the shapes one after another as he spoke. "The upright triangle standing for the element of fire. The circle standing for the sun and the vertical line representing man standing upright, symbolizing the connection between the heavens and the earth as well as the soul striving for union with the Divine."

Melisandre held her tongue at that just barely, lest her talking had the opposite effect. Despite all the evidence for him being Azor Ahai overwhelming.

Kinvara did so for Melisandre in her pure euphoria at the new information. "What means Master of Death then?" fantasies of him being immortal flying through her head. It would certainly be more than fitting.

The last Potter just grinned, knowing what she probably thought. "It just means that you accept Death as inevitable and a part of life. You don't seek it out or anything, but when it comes it just does. That is probably why the artefacts lost their power when put together under one owner who does just that." shrugging his shoulders at the end.

Harry knew what lay down the road of Immortality. One result of it was Voldemort, not a pretty one. Besides, who wanted to live forever? Not his cup of tea, if he was honest. "All the three brothers had something in common. Searching for ways to circumvent Death. One tried to beat it with force. Another tried to prevent it altogether, but ended up losing himself. The last one was craven and tried to evade something that simply could not be avoided."

Now Melisandre's voice cut in. Her smooth and sonorous voice holding something sharp in it as she spoke, though not directed at Harry. "Don't speak of accepting death. The Great Other, the god of ice and death lays down that way. Only the Lord of Light R'hllor, the god of life, heat and fire can defeat him." her speech passionate and captivating as always.

Having expected that Harry didn't even sigh anymore, but tried to explain regardless. "One can argue about that, but death can't be without life. In a way death even sustains life." motioning outside of the window to the vegetation he continued. "The dead leaves of autumn provide nourishment for the trees, dead animals provide food. If everyone would life forever the population would grow and grow until there wouldn't be anymore room. People would starve and needlessly suffer, but unable to pass on."

Now Narcissa interjected with words of her own. Hoping to get through to the red priestesses. "From what I read the Great Other isn't so much about death as undeath." now pondering quick what to say she got an idea. "Think of it like that." holding out one palm she said. "On the one hand we have R'hllor for life and eventually the afterlife."

Then she opened the other "On the other side is the Great Other who wants to make us all into his thralls to serve him eternally as undead minions. Unable to move on forever bound to our body." she did not really believe in the Great Other and R'hllor or the White walkers associated with the former, but the red priestesses did and that's what was important right now.

"There are worse things than death." Bellatrix agreed, remembering her time in Azkaban. There had been times she had wished for death, most of all after she had felt the Dark mark of her former master fading away to nothing.

Harry saw that they were thinking about it, but weren't entirely convinced. 'Fuck it! If I have to be some hero figure then I at least will have a say in how its done!' he thought before he said "Who else would know better than Azor Ahai?" while he saw Kinvara nearly immediately accepting his line of thought Melisandre had something else in her eyes at him so casually accepting his given title.

The old red priestess knew he did not believe himself to be Azor Ahai, though that did not mean he wasn't. Although, she didn't say anything when he seemed to accept it. Melisandre knew manipulating him with sex or promises of power wouldn't work. Something that frankly baffled as well as bothered her a bit.

One could say that sex wouldn't work due to him having enough women already, but she herself seduced men with entire harems bigger than Harry's and they did not even put up much of a fight.

Power was more universal, because nearly everyone wants it. The problem was he already had more power than she could give him. Except her visions and predictions that is, but that were things he was sceptical about. Not dismissive, more like wary.

In her long life two things were always true, though. People want power and people with power look down on the ones without. Harry completely broke that concept. He had power in spades, be it magical, mental, physical or financial. However, he did not desire it for the sake of itself, but rather to better protect the people he cared about.

On top of it he did not look down on everyone, like all the other people with power do. A good example were the various so called masters. No, Harry strived to elevate them up giving them the tools to build something for themselves.

Normally Melisandre had expected to be already in his bed by now, influencing him to see things more like her. Maybe it was foolish, arrogant even of her to think she could influence the chosen champion of R'hllor so easily. 'Come to think of it why do I want to influence him anyway?' she wondered in her mind. The reasons for it were not all there, which was worrying. 'Have I repressed them? Do I even have reasons for it? Or am I simply that afraid to let people near me in fear of being used?' Centuries without someone to confine in would certainly do that to a person, she supposed.

Her experiences as a slave with people promising her a way out coming to the fore. Of course Melisandre had to give something in return. The betrayal was quick to follow, they took what little she had. Leaving her to fend for herself once again.

'Harry is different!' A small insistent voice whispered in her mind.

And indeed, if memory served her right he had in the time she was with him not once asked her to do something she wasn't ready to. Instead giving her magical education the likes only high standing Dragonlords of old had gotten. Artefacts Harry made himself for her protection even though she kind of pestered him.

Another big thing was the ritual she had undergone with all the rest. At first she thought it would make her unable to feel the flames in any way and sever her connection and bond to R'hllor. Making her distrustful of it, but she was then distracted by the dragons and forgot about it.

How wrong she had been. It was more like she was made part of the fire and always having a part of it in her. Also still feeling the pleasant heat on her skin, but now it did not hurt to touch the flames. Leaving no burns or any other blemishes on her ivory skin. They only felt more eager, more willingly responding to her call.

All in all Harry gave her youth, power and beauty freely, a dragon to care for and artefacts to protect her. He had no obligation to help her or even swear in return to protect her, but he did so anyway. Basically he went above and beyond what she expected of him.

The more she thought about it and him the stronger the feeling in her chest became. A feeling she felt more and more frequently in his presence. It was a sensation she was unaccustomed to, feeling like a knot that was about to untie where her heart was located.

Looking at Harry she wondered in a mixture of excitement and worry 'What is he doing to me?' The thrilling and frightening new experience crashing like waves over her as the knot literally snapped and unravelled. Leaving her with the revelation that she truly loved that man. Not for being Azor Ahai or a prophecy, but rather for being who he was and how he cared for her.

Melisandre's devotion to Harry becoming something more and now going beyond simply love, which was such a fickle thing.

A hand going to her left breast in an attempt to feel what was happening. Her efforts to suppress her emotion were failing her for the first time in centuries. Every wall build over the course of her long life unknowingly torn down, by the man before her. He was kind to her despite her withholding all information regarding herself. Did not pressure her to reveal anything she wasn't comfortable with.

Over the time she was with him he broke the cycle she had established for herself, in which she wandered around the world in her search. He had seen her at her lowest as she lay before him dying and helped her. Which was completely foreign to Melisandre. Normally people did not bother to help. Especially not the weak and helpless, which she definitely had been in that moment.

Even going so far as to helping her get stronger by leaps and bounds and only getting information in turn Harry could get somewhere else without paying such a costly price. He could've discarded her without a second thought. After all she was at that moment in time nothing more to him than a weak stranger claiming things, that for all he knew could be lies.

Regardless, the last Potter did nothing of the sort, proving himself in more ways than to hatch dragons, forge Lightbringer, enduring his life up until now and all the other evidence. He proved it every single day and Melisandre loved him for all of it.

Harry, who was finished transfiguring the simple gold ring of the Gaunt family to a more fitting one, did not notice the inner turmoil or thoughts of the old red priestess.

The ring looked now like two phoenixes opposite of each other, with their wings, touching at the tips spread high and wide. He put the stone into the now perfectly fitting socket. It reflected the light into all the rainbow colours with an ethereal glimmer in it. A bit pompous for Harry's tastes with the only reason he made it to satisfy the others, knowing they wouldn't stop until he got something like this. At least it was a single gem with an elegant design for the ring and was not overflowing with gems or even a ridiculously large one on it.

As Harry locked up he saw something he had not expected. An emotional Melisandre. The normally serene woman looked indecisive and a little scared, but her ruby eyes holding something new and different in them as they gazed upon him. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned for the usually unflappable woman. Hardly any time had passed after he uttered the question as a red blur shot at him, clinging to him for dear life.

For Melisandre his eyes looking at her with tenderness and his voice conveying genuine concern was the last straw of the chain reaction her thoughts had begun. Flinging herself at him, she just held him close. Her brain not really working to form a proper response.

She was revelling in the feeling of his strong arms holding her up. In his embrace she felt safe, safe from the world with nobody able to harm her. She didn't have to be strong here. No one was judging her worth or usefulness. A feeling of unconditional love and acceptance for who she is was enveloping her. Something Melisandre previously only had connected and felt with her god, R'hllor.

The last dam she had broke and for the first time for as long as her memory went she cried tears. Tears of relief and joy coupled with many other repressed emotions burst forth from behind her mask, pouring out of her like they never did before.

Harry just was confused, but acted like he always did when a crying woman was flinging herself at him and clinging to him. He hugged her back, comforting the woman with soothing circles drawn on her back. Though, the raven-haired man did not expect Melisandre to have such an extreme emotional reaction to him accepting the title she for a year wanted to give him. At least not the river of tears she was currently crying on his shoulder with Melisandre shuddering from the sobs she let out.

As he looked at the rest of the group Harry only saw either bafflement or confusion. Nobody really having a clue what prompted this response. Only Kinvara seemed to be smiling as if knowing what was going on.

It lasted a good five minutes for the distraught woman to calm down enough that she was coherent. As her brain engaged again and Melisandre saw who exactly had seen her like this, causing her to squeak. Only increasing her mortification and embarrassment.

Wiping her eyes with the long sleeves of her dress she apologized. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I shouldn't have let go of myself in such a deplorable manner." her head hanging low as she tried to extract herself from his embrace. The silence in the room getting to her nerves, Melisandre showing that behind her mask was an entirely different demeanour hidden.

Harry couldn't help but smile at how the red priestess reacted and behaved. Still smiling he took her chin in his hand, lifting her head up to him and wiping away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "You have nothing to apologize for." waving off her feeble protests he continued. "I don't know why you gifted me with your tears, but" pausing to look deep into her ruby eyes and to kiss her knuckles. Never breaking eye contact. "I shall treasure them. Tears of a women such as you, are worth more than diamonds and shining brighter than the stars." with a roughish smile playing on his lips.

Melisandre blushed at his words, knowing them to be honest. She could tell liars from a mile away. He never lied to her. It was more likely he would lie to protect, but not to the people he cared about. Harry only lied, like she learned from Narcissa, when it regarded his health. Acting boldly she captured his lips with her own. There was want and need in the kiss and a little passion as well.

All of it paled in comparison to the love the red woman was pouring into the lip-lock, however. Euphoria replaced the previous blend of emotion as he reciprocated the kiss.

Meanwhile the emerald-eyed wizard knew that the woman wouldn't leave his side for as long as he did not explicitly order her to do so. 'Great I have another Bellatrix.' Harry thought unsure if that is a good or bad thing. It took some time to get Bellatrix fit for society and teach her that maiming or killing everyone rude to him wasn't acceptable social behaviour.

Although, Melisandre did not seem like Bella. Sure she seemed to have a fetish for burning people and proclaiming him the saviour of humanity, but deep down she was centuries old and had nobody she could call friend, much less loved ones. Harry could only hope that like with the eldest Black Melisandre too would listen to him what regarded her 'special ticks'.

Breaking the kiss that felt like an eternity she leaned into his chest, trying to fuse with him and sighing in contentment. Harry just held her, letting Melisandre enjoy that moment. The battle for Qarth could wait a little longer.


	13. The Fall of Qarth

Pyat Pree was annoyed. Annoyed and furious. The assassins he send had only partially succeeded. Though, four out of five were better than he expected them to do.

What made him furious were the so called apprentices of him. Not even strong enough to take on a red priestess each. Besides him teaching the more promising one the technique to duplicate oneself with the help of diamonds and fractioning light. At least like this he had some insight as to the enemies fighting capabilities, having seen it through the eyes of the two now dead apprentices.

It was worrying that the two red priestesses, who should only be capable of conjuring flame, now had a much bigger variety of spells and were stronger too. Not on his own level, but both at the same time would give him some trouble. What was more worrying was that he had no idea of what the real enemy had at his disposal.

'No matter, even if they should attack Qarth the protections will keep them out.' the warlock thought assured.

Another inconvenience was that the Undying ones noticed the return of magic. In hindsight it was a foolish hope for them to remain ignorant of it. That was what hope generally is. Foolish. Not that it seemed to do them much good for now. The old husks still did not leave their chambers for anything. Pyat doubted they could move at all at this point.

Something that would make it easier to overthrow them. 'All in due time.' he had to remind himself. At the moment no one wanted to help in this undertaking. For obvious reasons.

The Undying ones and the warlocks share a hive-mind personality. All were connected with each other. Only his tremendous mental skills he honed to near perfection helped him to cloud these memories and thoughts from them.

Otherwise, he would be dead by now. Not to mention that he couldn't kill them either without severely wounding himself in the process. Mentally at least. So he had to find a way to imprison them and install himself as leader. The best chance would be if he could get his hands on the heart of the undying ones. With it in his grasp they would've to obey him.

Suddenly a message was sent across the hive-mind. Infiltrators were in the city and the silent alarm went off. All available warlocks were send to investigate and protect the ward stones. Pyat Pree did not know what the fuss was about. The intruder alert could be triggered by all kinds of thieves or bandits trying to get into the greatest city that was or will be.

Only as he stretched out his senses Pyat saw what had them in such a panic. Five figures of immense power had entered the city, unchecked no less.

To keep up pretences he obeyed the order. For now.

* * *

After Melisandre's emotional episode was over Harry and the rest made plans for the conquest of Qarth. It was much more difficult and complex than the last ones.

The reason were the ancient magical protection over the city. One of the reasons the city was never conquered, besides the desert on its doorstep and the massive navy they could deploy at a moments notice. Hundred ships were absent, but that left more than two-thousand nine-hundred from which more than a few were not merchant vessels. So, it was good they were striking from the land.

"How do we get around these triple walls?" asked Andromeda as they sat around a table in a war council. All were present expect Mirri and Marwyn. Mirri wasn't really versed in warfare and much to busy educating healers.

Marwyn too hadn't a single chain of iron, meaning knowledge in warcraft. Besides ten horses couldn't get the man away from the books they gave him. Much too enthralled with them for the moment. So Harry, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Marcella, Narcissa, Fleur, Gabrielle, Melisandre and Kinvara sat around the table discussing battle plans.

Rubbing his chin in thought Harry said what he knew of the walls "I know that it will be difficult to get through them with siege equipment or spells, due to the wards over the city and walls." the defences of the city were older than the ones of Hogwarts and appropriately strong. After all one needed strong defences to dissuade a nation full of Dragonlords from attacking.

"What about an infiltration?" Marcella proposed "We could simply go in and find the ward-stones and destroy or deactivate them." a simply enough plan and easy to do with their abilities. "The army would attack as soon as the defences are down."

Thinking it over in his head Harry saw no problems with the plan, for now. "They certainly won't expect us." He allowed. The few surviving ships of the assault would still be on their way back downwards on the river. Word of the cities of Ghis falling couldn't have possibly reached Qarth. So the effect of surprise was still with them.

Melisandre interjected at that point "That is not true. The warlocks have a glass candle and have surely kept an eye on things. Just because our city has protection doesn't mean they can't spy on the rest." Meereen, Astrapor, Yunkai and New Ghis all could've been observed as they were conquered. Logic dictated that Qarth would be next.

Now Andromeda retorted probably sharper than intended "Maybe, but that also does not mean they told anyone about it." glaring a bit at the red priestess. She couldn't help but still be annoyed at the woman. "I know people like them, hoarding information and telling no one about it." Dumbledore came to mind together with what Harry told her of Voldemort and his methods.

Calmly Narcissa wondered "Why would they allow a huge threat to approach their city without bothering to tell everyone else, though?" it did not make sense to her to do a thing like this. Stupid did not even begin to cover the magnitude of stupidity of such an action.

"What brought the investigation with our own glass candle?" Harry inquired to avoid an unnecessary argument he saw coming.

Shaking her head Melisandre answered with an unhappy voice. "Nothing of importance. I could look into Qarth itself, but the House of the Undying was inaccessible to me." gathering her thoughts she tried to think how best to describe it. "It was as if I was looking into dense fog that obscured my vision, blocking me out." she deeply disliked it when she could not help Harry. Whatever he was to her now Melisandre did not exactly know. Azor Ahai/Messiah/Master/Lord, but all in one most likely. However she did not try to make up reasons for her failure, knowing he did not hold it against her.

Nodding in gratitude to the old red priestess, but frowned nonetheless. "It seems Infiltration is our best bet." looking around the table at all the faces he reached a conclusion. "Bella, Cissy, Marcella and Andy will come with me" now his gaze was upon the two Veela "while you will prepare to launch the offensive. Beginning with proper siege spells." it would take some time to prepare them, but not so much. "Melisandre and Kinvara will help you with the drawing of the proper circles and with the charging of it." that should be plenty of magical power to blast through the triple walls of Qarth. A so called wonder of the world.

With that resolved the group discussed other matters, such as where they should place the many refugees in their city. "We can't throw them out. So what are we going to do with them?" the voice of Narcissa cutting in. She had enough problems with the hospital already and did not need an overflowing city of sick and dirty people to make it even harder.

"Well the time for expanding had to come eventually, but so soon I had not expected." commented Marcella as she sipped at her water. It wasn't as if they would have problems with raising cities or buildings. It was made even easier with how many ruins were in Essos. Just repair them and transport them to the final destination. The problem of transport could be solved later. Of course, the group couldn't make every city fly to them. Much too magically costly business.

Gabrielle had her own proposition regarding that problem "Couldn't we just use the protean charm? And when all buildings had it one portus charm would be enough to transport them to the correct destination." quite proud of having thought of that.

The youngest Delaceur sister's pride was smashed quickly by her big sister, who said softly "It wouldn't work. All the buildings would have the same destination, fall on top of each other and arrive in a big pile of rubble." After all every piece would've been charmed to arrive at the same location, which would make all the previous repairing useless. Summoning her own bag of useful things Fleur pulled out a staff with a small glass orb sitting on the top.

Intrigued Harry asked "What is it?" peering into the small orb he saw a miniature version of a big manor three stories high.

Puffing up Fleur presented the staff with a flourish. "With this staff one can store large plots of land, like lakes, forests or."

Before the Veela could finish Gabrielle exclaimed unable to control herself anymore "Cities!" happy that they could help Harry. Beaming at him, causing Harry to smile at her in return. The youngest Veela's enthusiasm infectious to him. It certainly would make things easier for them with this.

Amused at her sisters antics Fleur smiled too, but also said. "Of course, you can't just store inhabited cities in it." Left unsaid was that such an action wouldn't be favourable to the people trapped inside.

With the problem solved they prepared to transport their army again. Twenty-four thousand warrior-maids. The paint was still on their bodies, for whatever reason. Harry just rolled with it by now.

Fleur, Gabrielle, Melisandre, Kinvara and the army would be attacking once the wards and protections of the city were deactivated. Curiously enough the now once more fertile red waste stopped a few miles away from Qarth as if touching it wasn't possible for whatever reason.

* * *

Harry and the sisters Black were invisible and in front of the triple walls, climbing them in the old fashioned way.

Climbing the walls with ease the three soon were before the last one. This one a fifty feet high, made out of black marble and decorated with scenes of lovemaking between man and woman.

The previous one was forty feet high and out of grey granite with scenes of war displayed on it. And the one before was only thirty feet high made of red sandstone, decorated with many different kinds of animals. Snakes, dragons, wolfs and many more.

Harry held up a fist to signal they should stop. "What is it?" whispered Andromeda while crouching at the foot of the wall. She wanted to get her revenge on these wannabe sorcerers, for trying to kill herself, her sisters and the murder attempt on her husband.

They may net be on the level of the Dark Lord in terms of vengeance, but they were Blacks nonetheless and these weren't known to simply take insults and murder attempts without retaliating. Mostly with dire consequences for the party who tried it.

"The wards begin here." Harry replied and went to work, trying to open a hole for them to slip through. It took longer than expected with it being magic and runes of a whole different world. A good hour he spend at erecting and enlarging the hole for them to pass through.

When Harry was finished the four women scaled the wall with him following closely behind and letting the hole vanish again.

Now inside Narcissa proposed mentally through their link to not be overheard 'We should separate to be quicker in our search for the ward-stones.' she only got four positive responses and so all five searched for the most likely buried stones with their super-sensory ability through the earth.

* * *

Bellatrix was walking invisible among the masses.

The people here were tall and had extremely white skin despite the harsh sun bearing down on them. Men wore beaded silk skirts while women wore dresses that left one breast exposed, for whatever reason the eldest Black wasn't sure. The markets and bazaars were brimming with people and goods from all over the world.

Having her super-sensory ability activated she evaded all collisions, waiting for a disruption inside the earth indicating a ward-stone. The splendour of Qarth was openly shown in the streets for all to see. Buildings painted in shades of rose, violet and umber, streets lined with bronze statues, its fountains designed in fantastic shapes of mythical beasts and the thoroughfares were lined with bronze arches inlaid with precious gems. Trees and flowers blooming on the terraces above the marketplaces.

Walking away from the masses and further inside the city Bellatrix soon came upon a temple from where a such disruption came. Walking inside not much could be seen.

The building was empty.

Shrugging she followed her magical sense to the point where the stone was located. A bit of digging with the Defodio and soon the stone came into view upon the ten foot mark. Strange runes inscribed she just disrupted the flow of it, leaving it whole but not functioning. After all powerful wards shouldn't be carelessly destroyed. It would only hold for a day until the stone activated once more, but that was enough time for them.

Burying the thing again and leaving no trace that it was brought up in the first place, the eldest Black made to leave.

Only for her super-sensory ability to pick up another person in the temple.

Looking around she saw no one, indicating an invisible opponent. Concentrating on the vibrations send out by the person she could picture his form in her minds eye. Debating on what action to do Bella decided to just use a quick Reducto. Silently waiting until the person had passed her position she reacted with lightning fast actions only rivalled by her husband.

The spell connected with the invisible target, who went down silently having his chest turned to fine pink dust. Looking at the now visible man she identified him as a warlock. The blue lips were a dead giveaway. Transfiguring the corpse into a pebble she flung it in a nearby pond.

'A warlock was at my location should I guard the ward-stone or search for more?' Bellatrix asked mentally. She could stay here and prevent them from activating the stone again, presuming they knew of the tampering or search for others.

After a short pause and debate Narcissa answered for Harry who was out of Bella's range of communication per Legilimency. 'Search for others, but be quick we don't want them to reactivate the wards.' the honey-blond woman passed on the message of Harry.

* * *

While Bellatrix did just that Narcissa had her own problems.

She was near the harbour. The thing was several miles long, full of ships and wares from around the world. Winesinks, warehouses, cheap brothels and gaming dens line the streets together with temples of peculiar gods. Criminals of every kind were at every corner. Cutthroats, cutpurses, money-changers and useless spellsellers among them.

The waterfront itself was one big marketplace with wizened old women bent like hunchbacks selling flavoured waters and goats milk. Half a hundred different languages were assaulting her ears, spoken by the many different seamen from all over the world wandering at the stalls, drinking spiced liquor and trading crude jokes. The air smelled of fish, the salt of the sea, hot tar and honey as well as an incense of oil and sperm.

Elsewhere rocks that looked like dragon eggs were sold to people fool enough to believe it.

All this was around Narcissa as she found the ward-stone in the earth. The problem was that she couldn't just start digging in the middle of it all. Invisible or not that would be noticed. Searching around she got an idea.

Narcissa opened a door that led to one of the many warehouses. In a quiet corner of it she set up a silencing spell around herself as a precaution and began digging down and then forwards, where she could feel the stone. It took her a little more than two minutes to disrupt the stone and bury it all again.

Having accomplished that Narcissa took a small glass orb out. It was expanded inside so that it was big enough to hold enough Ramora fishes to anchor all the ship in the harbour in place. Like that no one should be able to escape per ship once the invasion has started. Flinging the ball against a ship it shattered and freed all the magical fish into the waters.

* * *

Marcella, Harry and Andromeda were facing no problems with their respective areas, quickly taking stone after stone out of the whole cluster, weakening the ward-structure as a whole immensely.

Of course, to deactivate one alone would've been sufficient for them to break through the defence, but then it also could've been easily reactivated by one of their opponents. Evading warlocks seemed to work better than killing them. The latter caused them to face greater numbers than the simple and more safe method of not engaging in a fight.

Successfully shutting down seventy percent of the ward-stones the group assembled in front of the Hall of thousand Thrones from where the Pureborn ruled.

Just like the Purebloods at home they thought themselves the elites of this world and everyone else beneath them. They were wrong with the only thing being in their favour was in which family the Pureborn were born.

While the five of them entered the seat of governance the rest of the group arrived outside of Qarth together with the army, beginning the assault upon the gates with the help of their siege spells.

The army was quick and eager to conquer the lands for their leader and hero. The healers would be staying a little behind to treat the wounded.

Contrary to popular belief one did not die as soon as an arrow pierced the body. Sure, one to the head or heart killed without protection, but everywhere else and you could still live if not for blood loss. The same with being cut in half at the waist. You couldn't do much aside from lying there in shock unable to do anything. But once the two halves were quickly enough glued together by the sap of the Bifröst pine the wounded would live. The same with other lost extremities that were cut off.

Together with all the new healing spells they had salvaged from the library of Chroyane not many would die as long as they had the healers and as long as the injured could be brought quickly enough to them. Not many had the talent for the spells, but twenty healers under Mirri Maz Duur were a good start.

Not that the group expected any injury in this attack. The war paint should be a sufficient protection. Nonetheless it was better to be safe than sorry. They also could be used to heal injured or mutilated slaves.

In the time the army sacked the city, laying the rich and slavers in chains to await trial, the group of five made it into the huge Hall of thousand Thrones.

Like all the rest it was pompous with countless gems and precious metals used in its construction. Wasteful to the extreme. Big bronze arch fashioned in the likeliness of two snakes mating, intertwined like strands of hair in a braid. Ignoring all people and slaves in it all five strode towards the throne room with a purpose. Various guards trying to intercept them were stunned quickly, as to prevent them from alarming the Pureborn.

All went of without a hitch. Harry now stood before the equally pompous door leading to the so called Throne room of the rulers of Qarth. Knocking open the doors they were greeted by the sight of the Pureborn with a petitioner standing the middle of the room, most likely wanting something from them and having no chance at getting it.

The floor like many things in the city was made of marble, while the ceiling was high and domed, painted with scenes portraying the long lost glory of Qarth. The Pureborn were all sitting on great wooden chairs, which rose to the ceiling in curved tiers. Immense as they were this wasn't enough for the greedy Pureborn. The chairs too had to be fantastically carved, bright with gold work and studded with amber, onyx, lapis and jade.

As fast as the door was opened it again was closed and sealed shut. In the time all this happened the Pureborn had to overcome their surprise at the intrusion and then their fury at the audacity of it all.

However, before a single insult, something similar or order at the guards could be shouted all were silenced. The petitioner simply stunned.

"Just bind them and leave them here. It shouldn't take long for the rest to arrive and haul them into prison." stated Harry as he bound all of the weaklings.

Negotiations weren't done this time. From the rumours and the minds of the Pureborn Harry knew that they would try everything to fuck him over. Lacking the patience to deal with all of it he planned to simply remove all of the different powers at play in Qarth. The Thirteen, the Tourmaline Brotherhood, the ancient guild of Spicers and last but not least the Warlocks and the Undying.

His wives nodded and replied in unison. "Yes Harry." casting Incarcerous and Stupefy spells at the various Pureborn. It was over quickly and without interruption, expect the indignant and outraged expressions of the now shackled nobles. With that finished the quintet left the building again.

This time the destination was the Palace of Dust. Inside it were the only ones who could possibly pose a threat to them. Unknown magics always were dangerous.

On top of it Harry did not know how many enemies there were. Although, with the five of them it should be no problem. Fleur, Gabrielle, Kinvara and Melisandre would show up to it later as well. Providing at least a bit relief, should it be necessary.

Walking the streets was different than expected. No rivers of blood, screams across buildings or anything resembling normal procedure during an invasion.

'Well we just killed the ones responsible for the Civic guard and not too many slaves are intent to defend their masters.' Harry mused so that could be a reason no one had jumped to the defence up until now. 'Or my troops are simply too good.' that was a nice thought, but also arrogant so he tried bury it quickly.

During the walk many slavers or different people in possession of slaves were chained and led to the prisons by the Warrior maids. Later when everything was more ordered Harry intended to give all imprisoned masters a trial, judging the severity of their crimes and punishing them accordingly.

'The problems will come from their children. Most likely.' Harry mused as he made his way to the Palace of Dust with his four companions at his side. Naturally the children of the former masters had not committed crimes themselves, but they held the same world-view. To top it all off killing or imprisoning their parents or relatives wouldn't endear them much to Harry.

After a good few minutes of navigating through the streets the group encountered the first bit of opposition in form of twelve warlocks.

Weapons were drawn and in the span of a second the first two enemies were already dead and shrivelling with a hole in their chests, courtesy of Narcissa. The arrow itself flying through the flesh without any trouble and even further through a stone wall. The spells on the arrow-heads by now so strong it could pierce ten men in steel plate consecutively without any effort.

Not a sound escape the man nor the flying projectile. That combined with the two-hundred fifty pound draw recurved dragon bone bow and not much could withstand an arrow fired from it.

Followed by that Harry and Marcella took the right side and Bella together with Andromeda took the left. All firing various spells into the weak warlocks, probably only acolytes. Diffindo and Depulso were sufficient for these opponents. The rest was picked out by Narcissa and her arrows.

Having dealt with the annoyances the group further walked towards the House of the Undying, but as soon as they turned another corner again warlocks awaited them, lining along the whole street seemingly endless. Harry just nodded towards Narcissa who took off into the air a moment later, intent to pick them out without putting herself in danger. The rest drew their weapons and leapt into the fray of warlocks and soon to be dead bodies.

As soon as a few moments into the battle, if one could call it such, Harry noticed the disintegrating bodies and the ones his and his wives weapons just phased through.

Noticing that he conveyed through the mental link 'Activate your environmental sensing, it should at least filter the weightless illusions out.' getting only mental nods he did so himself, leaving only the strange constructs and the few real ones in-between to fight.

The slaughtering of these opponents did not even give them a sheen of sweat. They only were marginally well versed in magic and even less in physical combat.

In contrast Harry, Bellatrix, Marcella and Andromeda were experts in physical combat and masters of more than a few magical disciplines and especially in offensive and defensive magic. Carving themselves a bloody path through the streets. Hacking, slashing and tearing their way through with might and magic.

Only dismembered bodies, dried husks and ash was left behind them. Despite that the flood of blue-lipped bald men did not end. Deciding to speed that all a bit up Harry coordinated mentally with his wives.

All flew high into the air and shortly after unleashed a great inferno onto the street occupied by the countless warlocks. The flames clashed against the ground creating waves of fire that licked at the bronze and stone decorating the street. Melting a little of the former and letting it shine from its light. The waves of flame soon consumed the street, leaving it free of the pesky warlocks and glowing a little.

Satisfied with their work the five landed again and resumed walking towards their destination, with the Veela sisters and the two priestesses joining shortly.

It did not take much longer and the building came into few. The area around it was looking as if all plants were rotted away and nothing was done to restore the earth in any way. The only plant life they found was an ill and twisted looking black barked trees with inky blue leaves on them. Otherwise all else was in a similar condition as the earth itself. The mortar at the house and on the path was dry and crumbling. Black tiles covering both.

Curiously at the entrance another of the Warlocks waited for them in a non-threatening manner and posture. "Greetings. I am Pyat Pree and with whom do I have the pleasure of talking to?" the man asked with a false blue-lipped smile on his lips. The eyes accessing them and clearly identifying them as a threat he should be extremely wary about.

Raising an eye-brow at the man in curiosity Harry replied, while simultaneously tensing as did his wives and Melisandre and Kinvara. "Why would you inquire about our names now? The ones before tried to kill us." Harry stated as a matter of fact. Not that their attempts were successful or damaging in any way now that the groups focus was fully on the warlocks.

Calmly as could be the pale and skinny man replied with a smooth voice holding no waver in it. "That was merely an attempt to stop you." After admitting that the man carried on. "Surely you can't blame us for defending our home? No matter how futile it may seem."

That made sense, but these magic practitioners did not strike any of them as trustworthy. Not after they tried to spy on them as well as sending assassins after the Black sisters. The last wasn't confirmed with no evidence towards it being one of the warlocks that did it, but Harry's gut told him it was them.

However not trying to appear to know anything about that Harry just nodded his head with his arms crossed. "Understandable, but Qarth attacked us unprovoked and now they and you reap what was sown." looking expectantly at the warlock and waiting for any action or reaction on his part.

"Indeed." the man concurred motioning towards a nearby table with a glass and a carafe full of blue liquid. "My masters the Undying know that Qarth is as good as fallen, but would like to discuss with you their role in it's future." Left unsaid was that they wouldn't really do anything for Harry expect trying to kill him.

Harry had to mentally restrain his wives, especially Bella who was a second away from tearing into that guy and barely manage to persuade the eldest Black to stay her hand. Sending a gentle Legilimency probe at the warlock before him he got a headache from all the activity in there and soon retreated.

'That is no normal mind.' Harry thought, trying to figure out what that could mean. So many thoughts and presences in ones mind wasn't normal. As if one was in a bee hive full of buzzing little bees.

From the somewhat smug, but barely noticeable smile the warlock knew what Harry had tried.

Ignoring his instincts yelling at him to kill the man before him Harry thought about what to do. Inside the building were without a doubt many traps, illusions or misdirections in typical fashion set up by magicals. Other than that the so called Undying would be inside. Men and women of unknown strength, capability and intention.

On the other hand there would be most likely knowledge in form of tomes, grimoires and scrolls too. In the end the thirst for new knowledge won out, not to mention that they couldn't even get in without the warlocks instructions. At least Harry and the rest thought so, due to the tower having no entrance.

'Probably a similar mechanism as in Diagon Alley.' Bellatrix mused inside their connection as she stared at the run-down tower, analysing it.

"And how do we get inside your masters lair? I see no entrance." asked Narcissa butting in on the conversation even when she drew a disdainful look from the warlock. Most likely the usual prejudice against women at work there.

'Nothing new.' she thought unaffected by the general attitude towards women. She and the rest of her sister-wives had endured much the same at home after all. Or it simply was because she wasn't seen as the leader and with that as not so important or he was an exception, who knew?

The explanation that followed wasn't very enlightening. One had to drink from the blue concoction, which apparently let one see the entrance as well as opening the mind. The latter caused them to be wary of drinking the blue liquid. Though, these warlocks did it all the time so it couldn't be too bad and any poison would be useless against them anyway.

Just as all went to drink from the glass the warlock interrupted. "Only one is permitted to enter." pointing at Harry he said. "My masters have no time for lackeys, so he alone will enter." obviously assuming Harry was the leader, which was correct. Well at least they knew that the magicals weren't misogynistic.

Not liking the man's attitude or presumption towards his wives, Harry gave Bella permission to do as she liked.

While the scum was occupied as Bella had her fun with him the rest drank some of the brew. It tasted rotten at first, but many potions did, so that wasn't something to deter them.

The taste changed soon after to a weird mixture of everything they had ever tasted and nothing, feeling like the swallowed liquid left a trail of heat in their throat, spreading out like fiery tendrils grasping at their bowels.

Bellatrix did so too, shortly after she had dealt with the scum, who turned out to only be a copy like many before him.

An entrance revealed itself shortly after as if it was only obscured by a flicker of heat produced from the sun on a hot summer day.

The nine of them entered without problem and were greeted by a labyrinth of corridors and passageways. The rooms on the way were full of various scenarios. From the future, present or the past. Things that could've been, things that could be and many more. They were all ignored in favour of finding the Undying and the possible library. Deciding to do just that they followed the instructions of Pyat's clone.

During the walk a funny feeling overcame Harry and from the looks of things his companions, too. He wasn't sure what it was, but in his now hazy mind the blue liquid flashed up. Feeling as if floating on cloud nine he followed the directions they had gotten from the warlock. Not minding that it could be a trap. The thought did not even enter their minds at that point.

Completely unconcerned and with a giddiness only children normally possessed the nine of them skipped along the dark corridors in an upbeat mood, completely in contrast to their surroundings. Colours never seen before revealed themselves in a myriad of complex swirls and other forms floating away in front of them.

They were laughing and giggling as the whole entourage bounced along, with Andromeda singing "Right, up, up, up." the order in which they had to go. The rest humming along smiles on their faces.

All the while ignoring all the different visions inside the many rooms, not even seeming to see them. Just like the so called Undying now before them, looking as if in the prime of their lives and simply perfect, were ignored. Finally the group arrived before the door supposedly leading to the real Undying.

At least that is what his head told Harry. Not waiting for them to call his group in or his head to change his opinion Harry kicked the door in, barrelling inside and yelling at the top of his lungs. "What's up, bitches?" behind him the eight women yelling various insults at the shrivelled looking Undying.

Eyes wide the whole room was explored and the people inside it ignored. Harry asked in a tone of wonder and puzzlement as he looked around. "Why are we here again?" still a smile firmly etched on his face.

Shrugging her shoulders Marcella chirped "No Idea." looking around the room unmindful to the apparently talking corpses with unmoving lips. Not hearing a word they said. The dwarf servant too was ignored or at least not seen, due to his height.

Blinking Andromeda had a finger at her chin in thought "I believe it was something important." tapping her finger on her chin she frowned in thought. "What though?"

The thinking was interrupted by a gleeful shout of Bellatrix. "Look what I found." she exclaimed happily. Pointing to a long stone table with a swollen and corrupted blue human heart floating above it. Radiating a sickly indigo light with every heartbeat around the room, bathing the room in it. The sound of beating was one of deep throbbing, resonating across the walls.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Narcissa curiously looking at the vile heart examining it.

Fleur making herself known said "Looks like a human heart." now looking at the people around the long stone table she not bothered "Why are there dead people at the table." pointing at the corpses around the table. They looked shrivelled up prunes, which was further given credence due to them having a purple skin with nails and eyes completely blue.

Just as all were near enough the corpses twitched causing Kinvara to shriek and yell. "Ahhhh, purple vampire zombies." where she got the knowledge of vampires or zombies Harry had no idea, probably from the library.

The thought left him as fast as it came when the shouting woman flung fireball after fireball at a twitching corpse near her. Melisandre followed her example and fried the one besides that.

While all others jumped back the remaining seven purple bodies sat up as if guided by strings like a puppet. "You will regret that!" came the cacophony of voices out of the corpses, all speaking together without moving a single muscle. The next moment they attacked viciously and with strength that belied their bodies apparent condition. All thoughts of negotiation were fleeing from their collective minds at the sight of one of them being burned alive and the shock coming from it.

Having not expected that Bellatrix laughed a little unhinged and attacked the one nearest to her. Making short work of the purple-skinned man he soon lay with his belly gutted open and blue blood escaping the wound. The man gasping, not really comprehending his situation.

The rest too did not take long to dispose off in a similar fashion, not even using magic to kill them, but rather preferring to kill them with steel.

While that happened Melisandre and Kinvara examined the floating heart with interest. After they disproved that these old husks truly were undying the rest joined them, walking in the blood that by now was more than a puddle on the floor. Soon like before all lost interest in it and instead simply decided to draw shapes, runes and many other things on the walls and floor. Arranged in circles drawn with the blood of the Undying as well as the Flagrate charm, while admiring how pretty it looked.

Somewhere in-between all shed their clothing and armour, depositing it on the clean part of the floor. The mist that had settled over them was still there, putting them in a daze that still was having all of them in its clutches from wherever it came. Filling their minds with notions not their own.

Suddenly it seemed like a dandy idea to also draw similar shapes, appearing before their minds eye, onto their now naked bodies. Harry painted Fleur first simply because she was nearest to him.

The blue, nearly violet blood was shining in the ominous light of the few torches around the dark room. Giving the Veela a the look of an angel of vengeance with the blood coating her body in various swirls and other shapes of various sizes. Fleur reciprocated the gesture for Harry together with her sister, painting his body with the blood of their slain enemies.

That did not take them very long and soon all of them had similar markings on their bodies. Suddenly a new urge swept through the group and soon all were arranged around the large stone table with the heart still floating above and the dwarf absent, having long since fled at seeing his masters slaughtered. All nine stood in a circle of blood that was around the table with Harry at the head of it. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Melisandre, Fleur on one side and Gabrielle, Kinvara, Andromeda and Marcella on the other.

With the preparations complete the nine together activated the ritual by channelling magic into the circles drawn by blood. It all lit up in scarlet light together with the runes drawn with the Flagrate charm burning brighter and with more intensity.

Deeming it ready Harry stepped onto the table with the swollen heart above him followed closely by Andromeda. Where they shortly began to kiss while exploring each others body on the cold stone table. The other seven were still standing along the table and slowly feeding the ritual magic.

Nobody noticed that the heart above together with their own beat now in sync. Feeding it more and more sexual energy on top of it all as Harry and Andromeda did the worlds oldest dance.

Soon both reached their peak, but it was far from over. The moment Harry and Andromeda came undone they simultaneously bit each other lightly into the neck, switching blood. Afterwards still tightly entangled a literally soul-searing kiss was shared, nothing but euphoria felt by both.

As the kiss was broken there were still two threads of silver connected, deeply intertwined even. Each coming out of Andromeda's and Harry's mouth. After a few seconds the silvery strands let go off each other and receeded back into their respective mouths.

The process was repeated by Harry with the rest. First Bellatrix followed by Narcissa, Marcella, Melisandre, Kinvara. Each time more bodily fluids were accumulated on the stone table together with blood, mixing it together.

The mixture was flowing down the table along the paths of blood. Slowly dripping on the ground. Fleur and Gabrielle came last, due to them being virgins still. The blood that came from their hymens more magically meaningful and powerful than the others.

It took longer to satisfy two full-blooded Veela, but with Harry's nature as a Metamorphagus, Parsel-mouth and the other endurance enhancing potions and rituals he could do so just fine. Their maiden blood joined the others, letting the circles and flames glow brighter as first Fleur orgasmed and after her even more as it was Gabrielle's turn. Once everyone had a turn alone with Harry it evolved into an orgy with everyone pleasuring everyone.

What no one noticed was the swollen heart seeming to swell even more, nearly bursting.

Nobody currently in the room knew that the methods with which the Undying got their name were similar to how Morgana la Fey was rumoured to have achieved her long life. Taking the life-force out of plants animals and even humans and transferring it to oneself. The proof had been laying directly in front of Qarth in form of the Red Waste.

Other locations were the Great Sand Sea and the area around Ghis. An enormous Sea like the one near Kayakayanaya does not just suddenly vanish. The Dry times like it is called was just an intense summer in which the Undying sucked the life out of the area, quite literally.

Ghis too fell victim to them. Normally the sporadic rain and weather in general would've removed the salt and sulphur from the region in more than five-thousand years. Due to the Undying it did not and nobody would question it either. The heart was a collective Horcrux and a store-unit for the life-force the Undying acquired.

Right now it was fed even more magical energy than it already had to keep the Undying anchored in this plane of existence. The dark, but efficient fertility ritual performed by the group right now would only increase the amount. Normally that would lead to the undying being resurrected with how their Horcrux was sucking up all the energy, but not in this case.

The reason for this was simple. Out of pure instinct, like nearly all he did since he drank shade of the evening, Harry set the heart aflame with a small bout of Fiendfyre.

And like nearly all things before in the Palace of Dust the shrieks of the released souls belonging to the undying were not registered. Just like the show of their souls and essence being sucked into the bloody circle and sacrificed for more power.

The released magic and sacrificed souls were enough and together with all the accumulated energy from the ritual was let loose. It flowed in two different directions along the ley-lines lying under the building. One in the direction of Ghis, the cities of Slavers Bay and Lhazar and the other in the direction of the Great Sand Sea. Life energy with the single purpose of revitalising the desolate regions.

The bloody runes on their bodies shone brightly, twisting and turning as they got absorbed by the skin. As the ritual came to an end the whole group slumped to the ground unconscious on or around the stone table.

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes blearily. The last thing he could vividly remember was how the nine of them entered the House of the Undying and afterwards just weird colours and things that he couldn't recall properly.

He didn't even try to get up, feeling the usual weight on his chest. While waiting for the rest to come into the land of the living Harry tried to fill the blanks in his memory to no avail. The whole while only looking at the shadowy ceiling.

Feeling Gabrielle stir on his chest he looked down onto her form, still as perfect as yesterday. He began stroking the hair and playing with it a little, causing her to look up at him and smile.

Only now the raven-haired wizard noticed what had changed. Gabrielle's smile was showing fangs and her eyes were now slitted like his own, together with a ring of silver around the usual deep cerulean blue. Another curious difference was that her sclera was now black instead of white. The most curious thing though, was that he could hear her thoughts clear as day.

'What happened with his eyes, or the rest of him?' the mental question from the Veela threw him off a bit. Before he could inspect himself she voiced the same out loud.

Frowning Harry asked "What do you mean? I don't feel different." that at least was true. Prompting her to leave his embrace and pull him up. Just as she looked around her eyes widened just like his own. The others seemed to have changed as well. Some more than others.

Shortly after, the two of them woke up the rest.

Questions were repeated until all stood in front of newly conjured mirrors. The red priestesses were even more eye-catching now. Their hair not just the colour of burnished copper, but it seemed to vary from angle to angle and how the light stroke it.

Together with streaks of gold in it the hair looked like a living flame. Their ruby red eyes were now slitted, had black sclera and a ring of silver around the iris as well as fangs in their mouths. Their bodies now had the same quality of the ones from Fleur and Gabrielle. Something that Harry did not know if he should be happy or unhappy about.

Fleur had only the same changes as Gabrielle, well at least from what Harry could see.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Marcella were a different matter.

All had now Black hair darker than midnight, seemingly sucking in the light around it. Well, all of them had dark hair before, with the exception of Narcissa who had had dyed it blonde.

On top if it the four of them seemed now to have stars in their hair. All over the flowing pitch black locks small glowing silver dots were littered. With Andromeda's curly hair it seemed like she had a whole shifting galaxy in it. Narcissa's looked more like the clear night sky, more stationary. Bellatrix's did not have many of these dots in it. Hers were concentrated in a single not too large spot in the hair that flowed down her back looking like one, which shone brightly. Marcella's in contrast were concentrated at the tips of her hair, letting it look as if one arrived at the end of the universe and only the abyss stood before you. The black sisters had now each different shades of ivory skin and Marcella kept her olive-skin.

'At least I can distinguish them by their hair.' Harry mused in his head, but the giggles from them told him they heard it.

Like Fleur, Gabrielle, Melisandre and Kinvara before them the four too had now black sclera instead of white. Together with violet eyes and the silver ring around the iris. The four also seemed to have got the Veela-like quality to them.

Kind of dreading to look into the mirror Harry imagined what he would look like. Would he look androgynous? All the others seemed to be affected by the ritual in such a way that they had gotten the attributes of Veela. Something that was impossible for males. So, his somewhat irrational fear was warranted. The picture of the purple haired man/woman from Yezzan's collection coming to mind, causing Harry to shiver internally. Sure, he probably could use his Metamorphagus abilities to change it, but that was besides the point.

Taking a deep breath he finally took a look. Like the rest of his group Harry's sclera was now black. His emerald eyes remained, thankfully, but had a golden ring around them instead of silver. His hair was still messy and untamed as before, with the only difference being a golden streak going though it.

His body hadn't undergone drastic changes. He was a little bit taller, it seemed. Going from 6,2 feet to 6,4. Harry's body still was the one of a Greek god, with maybe a little more pronounced muscles. The scars he normally concealed were present once more. One running down from his left shoulder to his right hip. Various smaller ones caused by daggers. A few on his chest and some on his legs and arms. Three scars were on his back caused by the claws of the dragon they used for the forging of their armament. The unbound beast had a temper, like all its ilk. Together with many scars from belt lashings his kind late uncle provided for him. Then came the one on his arm from the Basilisk. One couldn't forget the most famous, namely the lightning bolt shaped scar on his brow.

'Maybe I just should leave them as they are?' Harry pondered. He mainly had hidden them, because he did not want to show weakness. Which he now knew they weren't. In the end it did not matter, so he let them stay.

The difference all of them had was a tattoo on their bodies. On Harry it was directly over the heart and he couldn't help but frown at it. The reason for this was that it looked exactly like the Heart of R'hllor with the Peverell coat of arms in it.

The eight women hadn't the same. Theirs was a Phoenix under the navel, which encircled the same with its wings. The whole thing going from the crotch to the navel.

Deciding to be blunt about it he asked "Ok, has someone any idea what we did exactly or what happened?" All shaking their heads in the negative wasn't what he hoped for.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the room, seeing all the violet blood on the floor, drawn into runes. "Lets have a look at the mess around us. Maybe we can piece it together."

Moments went by and there already were murmurings from Bella trying to read the bloody runes. "It looks like a dark fertility ritual." the eldest Black observed with narrowed eyes. "Combined with the Ritual of the Covenant." by now all others searched for clues.

Andromeda chimed in after that. "Yes, the first was designed to take the life-force of sacrificed people and use it for other purposes, like letting things grow. The second was made to share the abilities of the participants and anchor them in their blood. Usually by everyone participating ingesting a bit of each other's blood." her tone adapting a kind of wonder at that.

"Meaning?" queried Melisandre still demanding, but eager to get more information.

Letting loose a sigh of her own Marcella explained. "Meaning, that all the potions and rituals we have undergone are now yours too." pointing at Melisandre's eyes she continued. "That's why your eyes now are slitted and you have fangs. You also should have much more endurance, strength and balance. Your muscles won't atrophy as fast as before and you will heal faster. All of you also should be able to jump higher, climb better and a fall from a high position won't be as damaging as for normal people."

Now indicating to the two Veela the Italian women went on "We obviously have gotten the beauty of the Veela in a different form, with the exception of Harry." swinging her hair back, letting the room be illuminated more by the stars at her tips.

"And the part with anchored in our blood?" inquired Kinvara giddily. The room was without windows and no torch burned at the moment to illuminate it, besides the stars in the Black sister hair as well as her own now fiery hair. Despite that, she could see clearly.

That part Narcissa choose to answer, still inspecting and admiring herself in the mirror. Posing in front of it. Her name wasn't derived off narcissism for nothing, though she was more vain than narcissistic. "It means that our eventual children will also have these advantages from birth alone. They are now hereditary. It was usually done to women that married into families or Muggleborn men, making them carriers for these traits. Also giving their children a near guarantee of getting the desired traits themselves. Like Parseltongue for example." she may not really understand the ritual itself, but she had done her own kind of research on it once.

"Such a thing is possible?" Harry asked baffled. He of course knew that Voldemort had undergone some freaky rituals, under them many blood-magic related, but these kind he never did. Because he never intended to have kids. Which had been kind of impossible for Tom due to him having been an eunuch. Having cut off his cock and balls in a ritual to gain agelessness.

Something that pared with Horcruxe really made him immortal in a sense. Tom could have been killed still, but his living body wouldn't age further from that point on, removing the loophole of a Horcrux. Namely when the owner of it dies a natural death it has no longer any use.

"Of course." Narcissa answered admiring him with her hungry eyes aimed at his form, but mostly below waist-level "With how some bloodlines and abilites were coveted it made sense to make sure the offpsring would have it as well."

Scratching his head Harry shrugged his shoulders, out of his depth in this subject. "Huh, I didn't know that." he said surprised.

Shaking her head Andromeda illuminated him, amused. "Before Blood and Ritual-magic was forbidden centuries back powerful magic-users and families used it frequently to enhance their bloodline with new abilities and new blood without risk of losing their advantage."

"Is that one of the reasons why purebloods were so obsessed with Blood-purity?" he inquired with a curious but intense gaze.

Bellatrix nodded her head. "Yes, but due to the ban on blood-magic and rituals it couldn't be used anymore and centuries of that together with all the inbreeding to preserve it made purebloods a shadow of their former self." Of course one could still do such rituals, but on all was a modified taboo, so that the proper authorities could arrive quickly. "In the past Muggleborns weren't considered a burden because they could undergo the ritual. When that changed so did the opinion on Muggleborn." The eccentric woman had been surprised at finding that knowledge.

Though with the knowledge they had now Purity of Blood was still a bad idea. True enough, due to all the inbreeding every family could potentially give birth to a magical that is a Metamorphagus, Seer or more. It just wasn't as guaranteed as before. Even so called Muggleborn were no exception to that anymore, because they were offspring of banished squibs that only came into being due to inbreeding. Squibs possessed magic, but their magic was busy keeping their bodies from experiencing the worst effects of inbreeding, leaving nothing for active magic.

There was no such thing as a Muggleborn. When a magical had a child with a true muggle the child would have no access to magic. But even then it could happen further down the line when there was a constant number of magical spouses.

Harry just inclined his head as he took another look around "Anything else? Because I can't really read the runes properly." The blurred blood made that kind of difficult. All the while wishing Binns would've talked about this instead of endless Goblin rebellions. Though having a ghost as a History teacher made more sense now. It would reduce the number of people digging for things some the Ministry did not like existed.

Pursing her lips she thought about it as the eldest Black inspected the whole make up again. As she looked at their tattoos she knew what was missing. "Apparently we formed a coven." knowing what question came next Bellatrix elaborated. "It basically entails that we will be more empathetic towards each other, feeling distress, anger, joy, pleasure and emotions in general easier, when it concerns the members of the coven. Maybe, even share these emotions."

Voldemort's Dark Mark was a bastardarized version of it. More the mark of a slave, while theirs showed them as equals. Giving every one the same amount of power in the bond.

That too was from the Ministry's point of view a dark ritual. Being a ritual and one that had to do with souls. With the exception that one did not separate a soul in parts and placing them in inanimate objects. No, the participants would use their souls to caress each others souls so to speak, touching them. Much like the Dementors Kiss only without sucking the soul out. It forged a connection between them much like the one Harry had possessed with Voldemort. Only that theirs was more stable and could be expanded upon.

"So that means we are bonded to each other?" asked a giddy as ever Kinvara, once more practically vibrating on the spot. Her life couldn't get better than this she decided. Even Melisandre seemed to be joyful, something they now could feel rather than having to search for it in her serene expression.

Everybody was now inspecting their tattoos with Melisandre and Kinvara staring at his with a little to much reverence and zeal.

Harry just nodded. "Yes." dragging up his limited, but still expansive knowledge of soul-magic that dealt mostly with emotions and covens he went to explain. "During the ritual we basically touched each others souls, which must've forged an emotional bond between us all." Just another thing to get used to. Harry wasn't even surprised anymore. His luck simply was unpredictable.

It was no soul-bond, these were not real, having looked the subject up out of curiosity. A bond that caused you to instantly have affection for one another was just silly. Relationships take work and a totally perfect one right from the start certainly does not exist, not even after having spent a long time together.

He was glad that he could ignore the feelings coming from the bond, otherwise he would probably go crazy. Harry honestly didn't know how Empaths lived constantly feeling other peoples emotions as their own. It was a good thing that the whole deal was restricted to this group only. Not to mention that he still was a private person.

Also it was not the full deal. Being only active when one wanted it to be and could even be blocked by Occlumency, thankfully.

On the positive side was that it was making it also easier to deal with emotional issues in the relationship. Harry wouldn't want to give his privacy hundred percent away. Shutting down the connection for now Harry thought the prickling at the back of his mind that vanished shortly after was an after-effect.

Frowning Gabrielle asked. "Why are our eyes black and what do the rings around our irides mean?" possible answers flowing through her head. With the most obvious being that Harry had gold because he was their focal point or leader.

Marcella answered her, armed with the knowledge of colours. "Well, I suppose that our sclera became black due to the potion we drank outside. All of the Warlocks had blue lips, with some even having completely blue eyes and skin. Somehow it must've interfered and caused that effect." another explanation wasn't available to her right now. "As for the rings. That is simple. Gold simply stands for the male and silver for the female."

Magically speaking both were at the top of materials used to enchant. Gold was admitedly better for that, but silver had many other properties that gold did not have. Like hurting Werewolfs and all kinds of other dark creatures. Both had properties that the other didn't have, though in the end they had equal value magically speaking.

Just now Melisandre realised something. "Does that mean we can now speak to dragons too?" remembering what she heard about the ritual they had apparently performed.

Harry just shrugged answering. "I don't know. Though there is an easy way to find out." now standing near their previously discarded clothes he said. **Do you understand me?$** Harry hissed at them, looking for anyone to show signs of understanding. When no one said anything he asked "I take it no one understood what I said."

"No." Kinvara's shoulders dropped slightly. It would've been marvellous to understand her dragon. Alas it was not to be.

Andromeda chuckled at that. "Not surprising since the ritual was made so that the participants would get all of the permanent passive boons, but not the active ones." that meant that they wouldn't get Parseltongue, Metamorphagus powers or even the Allure of a Veela, despite getting the beauty. But they all were carriers for these genes now.

"What is surprising is that it worked at all, considering how many people we are and how many passive traits we made hereditary and permanent." Fleur chimed in, having a rudimentary understanding of the magics involved. "Though I suppose the amount of life-energy we used and generated was nothing to scoff at." she followed up thoughtfully.

Further conversation was stopped as their stomachs growled, causing them to dress and prepare to leave.

After everyone was dressed once again the group made its way outside, but not before looting the small library of its contents. Among it the recipe to brew shade of the evening. The foul concoction they drank before entering. Not a single warlock encountered on the way out was spared, leaving none alive. There could be a few left outside, but not much thought was wasted on them.

The way out was difficult to find in the labyrinth like building, with none of the group remembering where the exit was. In the end they decided to torch the place and wait for it to crumble. It took a good fifteen minutes for the fire to consume the whole thing.

Once they were outside and walking unharmed out of the ruins something unexpected waited.

Before the ruin of the Palace of Dust were now standing many, many people. All looking pretty awed. So, it was a good thing most were from his army. Without further ado they walked towards the city proper once more, intent to remove any and all influence not their own.

* * *

 **I did some corrections in this one. They may have far reaching consequences, but right now I just changed some things at the end of the chapter that has to do with the Ritual in the House of the Undying. I called it Ritual of the Covenant.**


	14. Journey to Westeros

It took awhile to root out all the people who had possessed slaves, but in the end the whole upper class of Qarth was detained. Under protest of course, but no amount of gold, lands or daughters, sometimes even sons offered could sway him or his army.

No ships could've left port, so that route of escape was blocked together with all the guards Harry posted all over the city it should be enough. From then on it did not take long to arrange trials for approximately hundreds of slave masters. Ironically they were held on the Plaza of Punishment in Astrapor.

Of course, if they would've done this the normal way the accused could've lied or brought others to lie for them, but not in this case.

To be completely sure of someone's guilt or innocence they used Legilimency, Veritaserum, the Black family Pensieve to view memories as well as an enchanted crystal that would glow red when the interviewee lied and green for the truth. With that the truth came out every single time, together with accounts of slaves who also were screened for lying.

Many were found guilty and swiftly executed with a killing curse. Some former masters or guards who were exceedingly cruel got another sentence. They were to be burned alive. Hopefully giving the abused slaves some form of revenge without doing it themselves.

Others, those that had treated their slaves alright, could keep them as paid servants, should the ex-slaves want to stay and had no further reparations to pay.

The only problem were the children of the rich and old slaver families. They had done nothing wrong. The problem was that they had the same mindset as their parents. Something ingrained from thousands of years of slavery. Thinking slaves weren't even human for whatever reason.

That was what the group currently discussed in the meeting of Harry's newly established council to help him govern. Harry was the Leader, and had the full control of the military and the final say in all matters, even though he listened to advise more than to lead blindly.

Kinvara was chosen to be a representative of the faiths and the one of R'hllor in particular. The giddy woman was given the job, because Harry now knew her pretty well and trusted her more not to cause some uprising or unrest.

Melisandre in turn had gotten the position of Mistress of Whispers a title shamelessly copied from the small council in Westeros. She got many tools to use for this purpose. Firstly the glass candle was excellent for such things with its scrying and spying capabilities. Marauder maps were made for every major city and the ones coming in the future, so that the comings and goings of people could be monitored. The maps were tied to Melisandre's ring. the taboo on the word treason and various others, showing where the word was uttered on the map, who did it and alerting her that it did so through the ring.

Of course, they couldn't simply send a force to detain the ones that said one of the words, but Melisandre could watch them through the glass candle for further information. Looking if it was a jest or in earnest.

So called Watch skulls were planted over the entrances of every city as well and linked to a small hand mirror, so that the red priestess could observe through the eyes of the skull. The object was made from a simple and uncomplicated necromantic ritual and needed the skull of someone who died with his or her eyes open. Something they had in spades from the executions and the many battles. The mirror would vibrate when something of interest happened or someone tried to sneak in under glamours or disguises. Naturally, Melisandre couldn't look at everything simultaneously, but the Watch skulls could replay events.

Together with her affinity for divination she was a pretty good magical spy and predictor. Harry only hoped that the position would show how much he valued her and her skills. Instead of being angry that Kinvara got the position with the faith.

Narcissa got the position for Medicine and Hygiene. Making sure that there were hospitals, bath-houses and healers aplenty. In Chroyane it was the case right now, but not in the rest of the conquered cities.

Andromeda was responsible for Infrastructure Agriculture and Logistic. Looking after the produced goods, streets and trade channels it followed.

Closely tied to it was Gabrielle in her position of Mistress of Coin. Obviously she was responsible for taxes, the income of the crown, investments, etc. Pretty good at it too, having spent much time with her grandfather, who had worked for a bank similar to Gringotts in France.

Curiously enough Bellatrix was responsible for Education as Mistress of Knowledge. Behind her unwavering loyalty and insane obsession towards Harry and her zeal to please him she had a sharp mind. Harry could be sure she performed the task to the letter. She also was a good teacher, same as Harry. When one looked away from her more... esoteric teaching methods.

Though, she wouldn't teach much after more teachers were made. The children wouldn't be the same otherwise.

Marcella's occupation was a bit more abstract. She had the pleasure to oversee artistic and cultural topics. Which was a nice way of saying that the Italian woman was responsible for the whorehouses as well as planning the festivals and such. In general she was there to plan the entertainment, like the fighting pits, mummer shows and so on.

Fleur was Mistress of Law and therefore responsible for the dispersion of justice as well as the creation of laws. With all the tools she had at her command and her experience in Gringotts legal branch it should be more than sufficient to deal with crime. Closely tied to that was the commander of the city watch Abha, who was used as a kind of police force.

Right now the council met in the newly made chambers for just that purpose in the Palace of Love. They resembled the Pantheon a bit as it was under a domed ceiling with smooth marble pillars.

The group was currently sitting at a table in the form of a horseshoe. "Ok, the trials are over and we need to find a solution as to how we want to deal with the children of the guilty." Harry began, grateful that he had all that advise at his disposal. "I think that we can forget the hope that none of them will harbour feelings of hate and a need for revenge against us."

Even Marwyn was here to help, although the Archmaester had to return to the Citadel soon or risk penalties.

Nods all around showed the agreement to that assessment. "Maybe, we could just let them have some accidents." Melisandre proposed, not very much amused at the prospect of future threats that could be eliminated right now.

Shaking his head in the negative Harry said firmly "No, we won't kill children that have done nothing just yet." that was something he would never condone. He knew Melisandre had his best interest in mind, but took it a bit too far most times.

"We need something where they are out of the way, not dead, but with no possibility of gaining any form of influence." frowning in thought the boy-who-lived tried to think of such a thing.

Looking around everyone was in thought, but surprisingly Marwyn was the first to propose something. "Well, if we would be in Westeros you just could send the boys to the Wall and the girls to the Silent sisters." the middle-aged Maester sat in his seat with his usual somewhat gruff, but still inviting and warm demeanour.

A bit confused Harry asked "What are those?" not having heard of them before or even read in one of the books.

Not bothered by the question the Archmaester began his explanation. "The wall is a structure out of ice, built over eight-thousand years ago. It is said that it was built with the help of magic and giants." from then on he explained its purpose and the Order of the Nights Watch. How it was once an illustrious order, but now it is only a dumping-ground for thieves, rapists and criminals in general. Only a few honourable men taking the Black willingly. Here and there Melisandre chimed in with a few bits of religious information.

It seemed the best option, with even Melisandre agreeing. Something about thinking ahead and sending reinforcements to the Wall for the battle to come. Harry had only listen half-heartedly.

Next Marwyn explained the other organisation. "The Silent Sisters are an organisation that consists of only women, who swore an oath of silence and chastity. They attend to the dead, prepare them for funeral, as well as transporting them to their resting places."

In the end it was decided that the boys were to go first. The Night's Watch was said to take anyone and they didn't know what was required for joining the Silent Sisters. For now the girls would be kept under house arrest.

"Now that that is out of the way has anyone other problems?" the last Potter inquired.

Narcissa was the first to go. "We need to build Apothecaries in the cities we conquered. As well as Bath-houses if we want our subjects to live somewhat healthy lives." most people stank terribly and it was unhygienic and detrimental to once health. Not to mention all the diseases or simple wounds that could kill when infected.

Hospitals wouldn't need to be built, because in every city stood at least one massive manse or pyramid empty that could fill that purpose after a bit redecorating. The same went for the schools.

"Agreed." Harry said, leaning on the table with his elbows. "Do we have enough healers or plants to get ingredients from?"

Narcissa only nodded her head before answering "Yes, the cities of Ghis have healers in the form of the so called Blue Graces. Not as good as ours naturally, but at least somewhat trained. As for the ingredients we have enough new seeds to plant gardens much like our own in the new cities."

"Good, send a few of our Healers to them to educate them and you can go with them to look for ones capable of magic that can manufacture potions and have an interest in running an Apothecary." The money one could make from the business alone should be enough persuasion. Seeing Narcissa only nod he went to go on with the council.

"Are you sure it is wise to plant the magical plants there we cannot supervise?" asked a worried Marcella a frown marring her beautiful face. It was a warranted fear. The wider spread this all became the more difficult it was to control if someone stole something and sold it to people they wouldn't want to have access to these kind of things.

The question only got a shrug out of Narcissa. "I don't think so." still with only her icy mask on the woman with the evening sky in her hair went on, a small smug smile on her face. "After all everyone I educated in the art of Potions had to sign a contract, which roughly states that they can't steal from the gardens without causing themselves painful boils all over their body. Also they aren't allowed to show others the entrance to the gardens or spread their knowledge without permission."

Like the one they had here the garden was big and protected by Whoomping willows, Silverthorn spruce and Venomous Tentacula as well as walls. Only the vanishing cabinets granted save access from the Apothecaries.

"And in case someone should find their way inside" she flung her midnight-black hair over her shoulder grinning slightly "I have taken the liberty to introduce some magical beasts into the garden, just as I will do with the future ones."

"Which ones?" asked a now smiling Bellatrix, always happy to know what her sister did to inflict pain on her masters enemies.

Now the smile on Narcissa's face was predatory. "Crups to guard the gardens against intruders. Some Knarls, Flobberworms and Nifflers to dig over the earth. As well as Mooncalfs for their dung that helps plants grow fast and strong and Bundimuns so that the compost can be eaten by them."

Although, the dung had to be collected before morning, but that was hardly an issue. "All creatures easy to handle even for a Muggle." besides the Crups who were distrustful of Muggles, but that was the intention here anyway. Only people the wizard bred dog knew could enter or leave. Without getting maimed that is.

Fairies were also in the gardens, inhabiting the Fairy Lindens. However they did not serve any particular purpose expect potion ingredients.

With that solved they continued. Marcella was next. "I have a concern regarding the whorehouses and the whores in general." changing position in her seat Marcella plucked a grape from the nearby bowl "Most of them are in relatively good condition, but some have various sexual transmittable diseases. I would find It a good idea to introduce a monthly check up for the ones who want to stay in business as whores as well as guards posted in the brothels for protection against unruly customers."

As disgusting as Marcella found the business of prostitution she knew it was a futile effort trying to abolish it. So, they had to regulate it. Hell, there even existed women who liked to be whores. The substantial income from the tax also couldn't be denied.

"Any complaints with it?" Harry asked around the table, but especially at Narcissa. With her history it would be understandable for her to have some.

The woman in question just shock her head "No, but I would like to add some things." upon having their attention she went on "No woman under sixteen should be allowed to become a whore." tapping a finger on her chin in thought Narcissa had another idea "An Age-Line around brothels would also be a good idea to ensure this, as well that only people at the age of sixteen can enter a brothel. Be they customer or employee."

Again there were no complains against the sound argument. The cases of child prostitution of the former slave masters was especially disgusting and punished most severely.

Marcella though had another topic regarding her area. "The pit-fighters again put forth a petition to reopen the pits." pushing a small piece of parchment towards Harry, where all the arguments for it stood.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, Harry sighed after reading the thing. That was the third time they did that, but he was wary of doing what they wanted. Not keen on the idea of such bloodshed being openly practised. But if not then there would be other ways found by the people. The underground pits, where Harry had found Beskha coming to mind.

"Alright, tell them they can reopen the pits, but that there are conditions. First everyone participating has to do so on his own free will. Secondly when someone yields he is to be spared and healed." that was all he could think on for the moment.

"Why don't you tell them yourself they are waiting outside." said Andromeda, smiling a bit as she had her elbows propped up on the table and her head lying on the back of her hands.

Harry just groaned, but motioned a guard to open the door and get the pit-fighters. It did not take long for them to come in. Entering were three people leading the rest. One giant with nut-brown skin, a huge chest, massive belly and the arms of tree trunks. His free torso showing many superficial scars. He looked to be no older than seventeen.

Another big one besides him with hands the size of hams, looking more bull than man even down to the bronze ring in his nose. The last was a dark, tall and lean woman of around sixteen. All of them just bowed after straightening again.

Seeing no point in sugar coating his words or dragging the whole thing out Harry just said "We have decided to reopen the pits" before they could say or do anything Harry held up a hand "with a few certain conditions."

The first one with the bald head and many scars asked respectfully, but gruffly all the same "Which ones?" causing the guards to grip their weapons tighter at the, in their eyes, blatant disrespect shown to their beloved leader, only relaxing upon a gesture from him.

A smile half-genuine and half-predatory on his lips Harry said. "All fighters have to fight there on their own free will. You even may kill one another" it may not sit right with Harry and the rest, but in that case the people had made their own decision regarding their life and if they want to die like that then he wouldn't stop them. Free choice regarded stupid ones as well.

"The exception is that when someone yields he is not to be harmed further. Is that acceptable?" Harry asked with a raised brow, his unique eyes on the group and the three in front in particular. Unsettling them quite a bit. However, Harry was impressed with the self-control of the men in the presence of his wives until he remembered that they probably all were eunuchs.

This time all the council got was a mute nod. Another bow from them later the group vacated the room. Upon the clicking sound that indicated a closed door the group proceeded.

Andromeda was next regarding the infrastructure. "We have problems housing all the people as you all surely know." Chroyane nearly bursting at the seams was a better description. "So, we need more buildings or new cities. Luckily there are more than enough ruins to repair. Adakhakileki and Yinishar would be ideal, but to be on the safe side I think we should also get the remaining ruined cities of the Rhoynar and plant them south of Chroyane."

It wouldn't be difficult to do so with the staff Fleur and Gabrielle brought with them. The repairing and improving of the cities will probably take a good amount of time, but not as much as Chroyane. The other cities only ever inhabiting around two hundred-thousand rather than a million.

There were no objections so Andy continued "Afterwards when the cities are repaired we should connect them via roads."

By then the dragons should be big enough to help build roads like the Valyrians of old did together with transfiguration it shouldn't take long to do so. It wasn't difficult after having examined the valyrian road near Meereen and how it came to be.

"Other than that the only thing of importance is the harbour, but there everything is finished and it only needs ships." luckily Qarth had more than enough ships, which currently sailed upstream to Chroyane.

"What with the new fertile land? Have we enough seeds to plant new crops there?" inquired Gabrielle, knowing Andy was responsible for that and hoping she did not have to purchase some.

Andy nodded with her head still on her hands "Yes, we had many good harvests and more than enough seeds to plant them in new locations." it was fortunate that they performed the fertility ritual. Even unknowingly.

Ghis, Lhazar and Slavers Bay were blooming, the green returning to their lands and rivers once more flowing through it. The same went for the Patrimony. The Great Sand Sea filled itself once more with water, now that the stolen life-force was returned.

Besides restoring the land it also gave Harry another title. Life-binder, the people called him. The act not concealable. Everyone in Qarth had seen the magic flowing in the earth from the Palace of Dust. Leaving a green trail of grass behind it and spreading further. Like always word, just like the green trail, spread fast and by now everyone on this side of the world probably knew of them.

"Another thing I would like to implement is a system for irrigation." Andromeda went on as she sat straighter for the first time of the meeting "So that the farmers have it a bit easier and work more efficiently." looking at her older sister Bella she asked "Do you think the scholars and engineers are advanced enough for such a thing?"

Bellatrix in turn just nodded assured "I am sure that is no problem at all. The ones we got from the Patrimony are good "left unsaid was for this day and age "While we are at it I have the plans for the book press." holding the papers up, which contained the instructions on how to build a book press. She pushed them across the table for Harry to inspect.

Looking it over Harry approved "Excellent, that should make it easier for the schools to get books and other material to teach with." he nodded to Bellatrix with a smile. The paper they had produced up until now could be used to good effect. The progress was going well so far.

"How far along is the implementation of a new system of measurement?" Harry inquired.

The eldest Black sister returned his smile in full with flushed cheeks, while preening at his praise "It goes relatively well for the scholars, but for the rest we need to first educate them on numbers from scratch." Not many slave-jobs required you to know numbers. These kind of jobs brought too much money to be left for lowly slaves. The problem was all these people were arrested and often times executed. Therefore they needed to teach others first.

The metric system would be used, it being vastly superior to the imperial system and the many different measurements existing right now.

Nodding Harry queried "I'm assuming some scholars are ready to teach people when the schools are finished?" they had a good number of scholars and scribes. He only received a nod and brilliant smile in response.

"What of the treasury, little sister? How much money do we have at the moment?" Fleur asked her sister curiously, knowing that the treasury was a bit of a mess at the moment. They had enough with thirty million gold pieces of their own, as well as all the assets taken from the former masters as well as merchant rulers of Qarth. But the value was never the same.

Looking at the book in front of her detailing all the things she needed Gabrielle cleared her throat and began. "Together with the thirty million gold pieces and all the confiscated property of the conquered cities we have" goggling a bit at the number she squirmed a bit at the attention and double checked again. "Two-hundred fifty million gold pieces." in that weren't even all the gems mentioned. However what could one expect from people who lived in palaces the size of market towns.

Jaws hit the floor at that number, but after a bit of thought it was understandable. They had conquered Qarth, one of the richest cities together with all the slaver cities, who had a ridiculous income due to their trade. Now that most of them were dead and only the children remaining, who soon would be shipped away, all the gold was theirs. Even after having subtracted a substantial amount, which they had given to various parties like they promised.

After the shock had worn off Gabrielle continued "Obviously we need to create a new coinage." much like the metric system one currency was best or it would only get terribly confusing.

"I have a few examples from the goldsmiths on what should be printed on the gold, silver and copper coins." passing the examples around, everyone voiced pros and cons for one thing or the other.

In the end it was decided to print Harry's face on one side of the gold coins and on the other the coat of arms of the Peverell family. Having decided that the coat of arms from the Blacks wasn't suitable. The two silver coins got different ones. The bigger coin got the Harpy with feathered wings instead of leathered ones on one side and broken chains on the other. The smaller one was decorated by a caved in skull and on the other by a scenery of forest.

The biggest copper coin got the flaming Heart of R'hllor on it as well as Lightbringer. The various smaller ones got motifs of the other more prominent faiths. Among It a sheep, horse and a pyramid for the religion of the graces. All done to appease one faction or another.

Melisandre was a bit annoyed that the symbol of her god wasn't on the gold coin. No matter how hard she tried to hide it on her face, the bond was giving it away. Only after Harry explained that the copper ones were used most of all and everyone had them, accepted she the reasoning. After all Gold coins were for the rich merchants or lords. Most Smallfolk did not get to see them once in their lives.

With that finished Gabrielle moved on after collecting the examples "Good I will give the orders to the goldsmiths immediately after this." after having packed the coins away the younger Veela searched for her report "On to the estimate for the future. Now that we have pretty much secured all trade-routes between east and west we can expect increased income."

The steel, sand and stone road together with the jade gates were now all under their control. Giving them also control over the toll they could exact. "Together with the once more fertile land the Patrimony should get more traffic." Not on the same level as Qarth, but still. "On our side we have now new medicine" antiseptics, antibiotics, various healing potions even hygienic products like toothpaste, stick deodorants, mouthwash, soap and cosmetic ones "and exotic goods to trade. Under them coffee, cotton, sugar, spices, sweets and various alcohols etc. It should increase the income as well." It was with near certainty that these goods would be welcomed by other foreign cities.

Browsing through the book Gabrielle pointed out various incomes for them as soon as the trade went was fully established. "I would also advise that printing the books should be limited to one location."

"Why?" Harry interrupted curious as to her reasons for that.

Chewing on her quill the Veela explained "Easy, when we produce books all over the country the more we have, but the less worth they are. Books are expensive right now so when we produce them with a method only we understand we also can get more money out of it." not to mention regulate the production as well. It wouldn't do for other people to find out how they did it.

After Harry nodded, accepting her sound reasoning she went on. "We also have free ink due to the Giant squid now living in the Black Lake." Ironically enough the Poison Sea was renamed after their last name. Giving it the same name as the squids previous home. The gigantic lake now having inhabitants besides the Hydra and Selma with the squid and many many new fish swimming in from now connected rivers.

After that came many other new sources of income. Production of inks, dyes and cosmetics. Glass and ceramic manufacture. All of it was taught by Harry and his knowledge of Alchemy. On top of it he also had long given his people new methods for testing and refining ore, metalworking and preparation of extracts and liquors.

All accomplishments that made Alchemy what it was in their world.

"Thank you, Gabrielle." Harry said, having not really expected her to give such a detailed report, but appreciative to it nonetheless. "Now to the next piece on the order today. The laws." here he looked at Fleur telling her with his eyes to begin.

The older Veela just nodded and gave her own report. "I have just composed a few essential laws, because to have as many laws as at home would only be confusing." Not to mention that most couldn't even be applied.

"First one is an interesting one. It is a thing called Guest right from Westeros. It basically means that when you let someone eat and sleep under your roof then you can't harm him and visa versa. Only when the guest leaves is it lifted." then Fleur went to explain why she choose this law. "It is a good law, because it gives order and safety to the people." it would take a while to implement, but with the explanation of 'if you don't abide by it you offend the gods' it should work pretty good. The people would believe it, because they thought him and his wives a messenger of R'hllor anyway.

"The second one just basically means you shall not hurt your own people or steal from them." coming from the Lharzeen and one they all could live by.

"Qartheen marriage law was also a good idea, so I took it in with a small modification." the idea of giving and receiving a gift one couldn't refuse was good, but could be abused. Now it was to be a gift of equal value. That means when someone wants you to give him or her a palace then they have to give something of equal value, too. If they can't then the demand has to be lowered.

"The fourth law, states that women can inherit just the same as men, depending on who was born first." it wasn't exactly what they wanted, namely giving the person with the highest merit the inheritance. Though, Fleur doubted it would work. Same as with letting the Head of House choose, it would only be males chosen by most. This way the law clearly states the first-born gets it.

"Other than that I would like to implement basic human rights." Fleur said passionately, fire burning in her eyes. The same was mirrored by most of the rest. Only Bella, Melisandre and Marcella couldn't care less. It wasn't even worth a debate Harry agreed immediately, as did the rest. So a charter was drawn up with rights like the one to live in safety, to live free of abuse, extortion or prejudice and to live free in general.

After that only came a few methods of punishment for various crimes.

Murder was answered short and simple with execution in turn, when found guilty. Self-defence of course didn't count as well as tragic accidents. They did not take into account why someone would murder another without a really good reason. Examples were that when someone had no choice without more dying when nothing was done. Revenge did not count. When you killed someone out of revenge then you also died, plain and simple.

After all the court system was there to be used and if you know someone had killed somebody then it should be brought before it and not taken into the own hands.

Rapists got a more colourful solution. The offender was placed under a curse that let him or her experience pain instead of pleasure during intercourse. Harry just barely won with that solution, otherwise all his wives wanted to sell the offender into slavery and simply let him or her rot in a brothel in Volantis without being able to talk about where he or she came from. Of course, should it occur a second time the dick and balls got simply chopped off. Everyone only getting a second chance.

Theft was a bit milder crime and one did not get his hands cut off for it, at first. Like with all the motive counted. When someone stole out of necessity to survive then he or she was given help in finding a job with the first few pays were cut down to pay for the stolen items. When it was done out of greed then it was a different matter. In that case the offender had to give back whatever he stole and pay a fine on top of it. A recidivist got a slit on his ear identifying him as a thief, when it is done again the hands get chopped off.

Turning to Kinvara Fleur asked "Can you spread these few laws by word of mouth and tell the other priest to do the same?" as long as most people stayed illiterate it was no use in writing them down and hang them out. So, they had to rely on a few propaganda makers. And who was a bigger one than religion? No matter how little they wanted to do with fanatics and the like it was an integral part of peoples life in this day and age. And also a reason the punishments were as they are now.

"Sure, with pleasure!" chirped Kinvara. She recently learned that her life could get better. She now was responsible for spreading the word of Harry or Azor Ahai the two were interchangeable in her mind.

Then she gave her own report. Many people now worshipped R'hllor most likely due to Harry's influence however unwilling Harry's part in it may be. Though, he hardly could stop existing, which for many was proof alone. The temple was nearly finished with the last touch being coloured glass as windows with various motifs of the faith. A big wooden hut was a shrine for the Great Shepard were also many people went during the day. That were the biggest two at the moment the others being negligible in their city.

"Brilliant, then only a few topics remain." Harry exclaimed smiling. It went smoother than he expected, if he was honest with himself.

The last to speak for the day was Abha, bringing her concerns forth after clearing her throat with her pierced bare breasts laying on the table distractingly. "I would like to know what you want to do with the Unsullied, my Lord."

Harry turned to Narcissa. "Do you have potions or spells that regrow parts of the body?" they had many things at their disposal to heal, but he didn't know if such was possible. If it was then he would restore the manhoods of the remaining eunuchs as well, beginning with the Unsullied.

The youngest Black just nodded. "Sure, we may not have needed to do so for ourselves, but it is possible. The ingredients just need time to grow, so it will be a few years before all can be restored." when bones can be regrown then the rest could be as well.

With that decided the council dispersed and everyone went to fulfil their tasks.

* * *

It took a year and a half until everything was somewhat stabilized. So it was now the middle of the year 281 AC. Many things happened in that short a time.

The Qartheen ruins in the former Red Waste, that now was called the Fields of Elysium, were repaired and improved together with the two cities of Port Yhos and Qarkash, both having bent the knee after Qarth's fall. They even found the skeleton of a dragon outside of one, giving them precious magical materials.

Other cities quickly repaired were Adakhakileki and Yinishar, which were immediately inhabited by the Dothraki women, their horses and ex-slaves. Other than that the group acquired Ar Noy, Ny Sar, Ghoyan Drohe and Sar Mell placing them south of Chroyane at various tributaries of the rivers now flowing once more with the help of the artefact Fleur and Gabrielle brought. Nobody would miss the ruins and so they saved time, not to mention that the architecture was much more fitting. The cities were occupied by a part of the million people they had too much in Chroyane. At once farms with irrigation sprang to life outside of them, together with aqueducts and every other trade available.

Ghis swallowed Lhazar with the people from it gone.

So, now it was in their best interest to free slaves and give them a new life. Not to mention that the people there were grateful for having their lands restored. Shirego Kou even was rebuilding Old Ghis with the intention of further expanding into Lhazar and restoring the cities destroyed by the Dothraki.

She also wanted the possile metals in the Khyzai Pass and the mountains connecting to it. The few slavers left hiding out in their mansions there had no way out. Those were soon apprehended and convicted like the rest.

Of course all these cities together with the conquered ones were modified with the same runes as in Chroyane or Atlantis like they now called it. No one had known the name of it, besides them and the group wasn't keen on the idea of using it further. Preferring to give it their own brand. The others kept their names, however.

The cities were beautiful with crystal clear rivers flowing through them, emerald green grass growing, the many white marble fountains in them and the myriad of flowers and trees now growing there. There even were places akin to the Water Gardens in Dorne in every city.

The walls of Astrapor, Yunkai, New Ghis, Meereen and the Rhoynish cities were repaired and improved in the valyrian fashion, so that they resembled the Black Walls of Volantis.

Even the dust wasn't such a bother anymore due to plant-life returning. Every city was also equipped with the standard wards for structural integrity, fire-proofing and siege defence. It was a good thing they now had a few hundred rune carvers or it would've taken a pretty substantial amount of time to do all that.

The cities of the Patrimony were flourishing too, now that the water had returned to the canyon. The life-energy causing the water sources in the earth to spring forth, refilling it. If he hadn't the loyalty of the many people in his area before Harry certainly had it now. Most people did not care who fancied to rule over them. Only wanting a roof over their head, food on the table and security. Harry and his wives provided all that and more.

Newly made valyrian roads, made with the help of their dragons and magic, connected the cities. Making travel more swift and helping trade. Schools, hospitals, bath-houses and gardens to grow potion ingredients were now present in every city, spreading the knowledge of their medicine.

The scholars and scribes were enraptured with the printing press and eager to use it.

Harry even released the Mermaids, or Sirens as they are also called, Fleur and Gabrielle brought with them into the Black Lake. The climate was ideal for them. There had been the concern of them being kidnapped, but after a demonstration of how fast they swam these fears were laid to rest.

On top of it every Mermaid was equipped with a Lobalug and Trident as weapons together with the released Shrakes. Both aquatic creatures now also inhabiting the Lake. The Lobalug was capable of spraying venom at enemies and the Shrake could shred the nets of fishers protecting the mermaids further. At first glance it was counter productive having a fish in the lake that made it harder to fish, but that was illegal the moment the mermaids came into the lake anyway.

As compensation for having rescued them and being given a new home they fished for them. The only thing the people had to do is fetch the fish at a specific location by the harbour each morning. They even regulated the population of the Shrakes and other smaller fish inhabiting the lake. Carefully ensuring that they do not overfish as well.

Other aquatic magical creatures released were the Fire crabs and Grindylows. The Ramora removed from the ships of Qarth were now used for docking at their harbour, also under the supervision of the mermaids. Hippocampi, Murtlaps, Plimpies and Kelpies were in the lake also.

The Merpeople, cousins of the Mermaids living in colder waters were still in stasis, because Harry would've to conquer the Dothraki sea first to get at the Shivering Sea. The other creatures too were still incapacitated.

Some of them needed special handling and the group really couldn't be there all the time. Sadly someone like Hagrid. A gentle, peaceful giant with thick skin and practically perfect for such a thing wasn't here. So either they found some giants or another solution.

Their army now contained nearly sixty-thousand with thirty-thousand light infantry that also could be cavalry. The warrior-maids were capable of both, though it wasn't needed for their previous conquests, therefore a kind of hybrid force.

The pure cavalry were the former Dothraki from which ten-thousand were now warriors, as well as eight-thousand light Infantry in form of the Unsullied and ten-thousand sailors were on the war-ships.

By now the city-watches of the towns consisted completely out of people trained by the warrior-maids. With their magical protections it was a solid defence against further attacks from slavers.

Luckily, no further attacks were coming their way. Not a single Dothraki raid came in that time.

The remaining slaver cities Tolos, Elyria and Mantarys on the other side of Slavers Bay were quiet too, but were probably planning an invasion together with Volantis, the city who relied most heavily on slave trade. Maybe Lys, Tyrosh and Myr would join in, but Harry wasn't sure about that.

Though, it was one of the reasons Harry commanded the war ships of Qarth and Ghis to be ready at all times. There certainly were enough of them.

From three-thousand Qartheen trade ships five-hundred were re-purposed into warships so that they now had a round thousand. Improving the ships like they did the pirate ship they once captured. Harry could create gunpowder, but was hesitant to introduce it into this clearly dangerous world. In the end it was decided to stick by scorpions and catapults. Maybe he would do so at a later time.

* * *

Right now Harry and his consorts stood on deck of one of the many modified ships on their way to Eastwatch-by-the-sea.

The ship itself had been at sea six months already and Harry phoenix-flamed onto it only today with the rest when they would disembark and dispose of the male children of the former masters. Ranging from age five to nearly out of their teens.

For now the girls were under house arrest while Harry looked into the Silent Sisters where he could. It had been briefly discussed if they couldn't be also given to the Night's Watch, but from the looks of things rape was more likely than employment and Harry definitely wouldn't wish that on them.

The infants were raised in the Orphanages with money on the side for them. Harry was hoping to raise them better and without the values their family had possessed.

Standing on deck each in full armour stood Harry and his wives. Only Melisandre and Kinvara stood in their Phoenix-feather dresses. Not bothered by the cold in the least just like the rest of their group. In stark contrast to the crew who all had cloaked themselves in thick furs and cloaks. Not used to this weather in the slightest.

The massive Qartheen ship docked without problems in the harbour letting Harry and his group disembark. Just a few steps from the jetty and they already were witnessing an execution by hanging.

* * *

Davos did not have a good day. Not that a day could be considered good when it began in a dungeon.

The smuggler, hailing from Gin alley of Flea Bottom in King's Landing currently stood on the gallows. The reasons for this was that the crew of the Cobblecat under captain Roro Uhoris was caught by members of the Nights Watch trading weapons to wildlings. Something they took not kindly to. The so called wildlings, or Free Folk like they called themselves, being their enemy for more than a few thousand years.

It should have been an easy task. The Night's Watch was only a shadow of its former self and ridiculously undermanned. The problem wasn't that they he or the crew were bad smugglers.

No, that had gone off without a hitch. The problems came once they were on land and bartering with the wildlings. A group of rangers that had most likely been following the trail of the wildlings saw and swiftly apprehended them. No matter how undermanned they are these men were still hardened through the harsh conditions and training done to them, making them better fighters than their crew of smugglers had to offer.

Standing next to his fellows Davos stood straight, head held high. He was a slight man with a plain face and of ordinary height. He had brown eyes and hair together with a beard. Wearing simply brown clothes and a green wool mantle his wife had made for him.

He would miss her the most, his wife Marya, daughter of a carpenter and his two years and one year old sons Dale and Allard.

His dream of one day having his own ship now seemed farther away than ever despite him having saved a good amount of money. At least it could get his wife through a few years. Seven Hells, he even would miss the smell of King's Landing and the small river of shit he had to step over every time when leaving his home. The crew by now was all standing on the gallows with Roro being first.

Just as Roro hung like a fish on the fishmongers square Davos thought his time would come shortly, sending a muttered prayer to the Seven for help and if not then he hoped that the Stranger gave him a swift end.

Cotter Pyke the commander of Eastwatch by the Sea stood nearby having sentenced them a moment before and taking a little too much amusement out of it. His small close-set eyes in his pox marred face holding something akin to glee in them.

'Though what can one expect off someone raised on the Iron Islands.' Davos thought without rage or contempt. Having known exactly what he subscribed to when he boarded the ship and became a smuggler.

Nearby stood the Maester Harmune, drunk out of his mind. From the gossip he had overheard from a pair of guards in the dungeon that seemed to be a common occurrence. As the executions proceeded something unexpected happened.

First Davos thought he was already dead, but just didn't knew it yet. The reason for this was a group, but mostly the tall and powerful looking man at the front of it.

He was apparently clothed in shadows together with silver armour shining brilliantly. Golden runes on both glimmering the little light that penetrated the constant clouds so far north. A golden steak going through his messy hair together with gold and emerald eyes lying in what looked the starless night sky.

The company he kept was not any less eye-catching. Eight woman behind him all possessing beauty not from this world. Two women with silver-gold hair going to their waist, heart shaped faces and sapphire eyes encircled by a silver rings in dark pools, both women related by the looks of things. Willowy and shapely figures clad in equally expensive silver looking armour with the motif of a bird Davos did not know. Each had a rapier by her side.

The four women beside them having more sharp and aristocratic features. High cheekbones, strong jaw, full lips and thick eye-lashes with purple eyes surrounded by a silver ring each, also seemingly having black where normally white was in the eye. In contrast to the previous two these four had all a different kind of weapon on them. All of them like the silver-golden haired ones were tall too. Not as tall as the man, but reaching 5 feet eight inches to six feet approximately. Though that was only a guess from his perspective he couldn't see that good. The hair of these four was different for all of them, despite it seemingly being so dark that it was sucking the light in.

Although, the hair of two of them looked curly, while all of them had thick and shiny hair. One had many shifting silvery dots in it looking like stars. Another's resembled the evening sky without clouds. The next ones had the dots concentrated in a single spot, while the last ones were all at the tips of her hair. Wearing attire like the man, namely armour. Theirs like the man's having a snake motif that made it look as if they were alive.

Last came two women that looked like twins, but different in height. One was tall, taller than most knights and the other small. However, these two wore dresses that would make most Queens green with envy. The dress leaving the back bare. It was a deep red with a golden flame embroidery on the chest and longs sleeves that too seemed to come alive with their movement. The dress seemed to hold itself up with straps at the neck, but also showing a good amount of cleavage. Downwards from the waist it consisted of gold, red and orange feathers that seemed to be on fire. The right leg showed through a slit of it, revealing a long leg with sinfully looking smooth skin. Their hair falling past their shoulders looked like the rest of them on fire. The eyes of them were red with a silver ring around it in a pool of black ink. No weapons were showing from those two.

What all of them had in common was the collar made out of gold, black runes on it and a small silver and twisted horn hanging from the throat, identifying them as slaves. High-class slaves, but slaves nonetheless. They also had each a silver ring with a big gem on their fingers.

It was as if time had frozen still once the group entered. Everyone now focusing on them or rather the women and their ethereal beauty. Only Davos was more interested in the dangerous looking man.

He knew him to be the leader from posture alone. The rest also had the same predatory grace to them and the smuggler knew these people were not to be trifled with. They practically screamed danger to his senses.

Not that the others currently present in the courtyard seemed to perceive that fact.

It seemed that even the executioner cutting the rope was enraptured by the women. Well, they were educated of their folly swiftly and brutally. One tried to make a grab for one of the women. She flowed like water, baring her... fangs? Grabbed the man's right arm with her own stepped beside him while holding the arm straight and punching his elbow with her left arm, breaking it. Bone showed through the skin as the forearm seemed to only dangle onto the upper part of it.

The man was howling in agony. As he sank to his knees he got a brutal kick to his temple, knocking him out.

Afterwards the woman looked at the unconscious man with such utter and pure contempt Davos thought she would finish it, but she did not. The starsky-haired woman rather continued walking as if she didn't just mutilate a man, who would likely die from the wound or the resulting infection.

The leader of the group seemed to only shake his head in amusement and exasperation, while muttering under his breath.

Despite the act of violence nobody made to draw a weapon. Only supporting Davos' theory that he was already dead. Further supported the moment he was released after the man talked with Cotter Pyke and one of the flame-haired women. As he was released Davos asked himself what the heck was going on. Though, he guessed he would get answers soon as the group made way for him.

* * *

Ignoring the looks they received and being grateful for Fleur and Gabrielle that they could suppress their Allure. Luckily, the others only got their beauty and not the Allure, too.

Otherwise it would be much more difficult. Not that they needed that as was evident from all the lustful leers directed their way. Well ,that would probably happen when you stuffed rapists and murderers together to be celibate and then present them with something of the calibre Harry's wives represented.

They ignored the stares with practised ease in favour of admiring the frozen monstrosity of a wall. There was definitely magic in it.

From the looks of it and the feeling Harry got he wouldn't even be able to apparate on the other side of the wall. Just as Harry wanted to inquire where to find the man in charge he saw an idiot making his way to Marcella as if to grab her.

The response was quick. Breaking his right arm at the elbow and knocking him unconscious afterwards. Harry could only shake his head in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, knowing the guy had it coming, but also hoping they would simply knock them out. Though, the argument of driving the point home was a good one.

"He had it coming." Harry muttered under his breath. Even when Harry knew the man couldn't possibly have anticipated this outcome, but to grab a woman in such a way did he really expect something else?

A short look around and he saw the man Harry was assuming led them was the one standing in front of the gallows. He looked to be in his thirties already with a widows peak, small close-set eyes and his face full of pox. Not a pleasant fellow to look at, but the quick Legilimency probe confirmed that he was as sick in the head as he looked.

Head held high with an air of confidence Harry walked towards the scum with his usual grace. "Greetings, are you the commander of this fort?" his tone flat and not conveying a single emotion.

"Aye, I am." the man confirmed "Cotter Pyke, who wants to know?" nearly completely ignoring his partner of conversation in favour of leering at his wives. Who in turn completely ignored Cotter in favour for looking at the massive wall of ice.

Resisting the temptation of eviscerating the pig in front of him Harry instead subtly fired a compulsion on the man not to question what Harry told him. "We are here to bring you new recruits to join your... illustrious order." keeping the sneer off his face and plastered instead a false smile on it.

"You do, do you now?" looking at the two men behind Harry that carried the unconscious man to the Maester chamber. "And why shouldn't I simply imprison you for attacking a member of the Nights Watch?"

Harry just sighed as he felt the women behind him tensing in preparation for the escape and their killing intent rising considerably. No matter how much he may dislike this man, to kill this whole garrison would be counterproductive. "He made to grab one of my companions first, but I can heal him later, if you like." Harry proposed, just a bit away from firing another compulsion at the man to simply follow the instructions.

Harry didn't fancy the idea of mind-controlling the idiot in front of him, but he would to get it done.

Luckily he did not have to as the bastard yelled for several men to get the new recruits from the ship. While that happened Melisandre seemed to recover from her staring at the ice wall. "Master, I saw that man in the flames." the red priestess said while pointing at the gallows where more than few corpses were hanging.

By now Harry knew not to disregard Melisandre's visions, so he asked "You saw him die?" curious inspecting the plain looking man. Harry knew by now that the slightest ripple can cause the biggest waves. He reserved judgement for now.

She shook her head, causing her flaming hair to swing with the motion. "No, I saw him alive and well, but I could not glimpse anything more. Sorry master." she explained with a bit of shame in her tone at her inability to get more out of it.

"You have done all you could." Harry responded, trying to console her "Besides how many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry instead of master?" hoping against hope that it would penetrate this time.

Now again calm as ever she replied "It wouldn't be proper to do so in public." in private that was no problem, but in public she always showed the proper respect.

Harry just nodded and turned again to the man before him, who too was finished yelling things at other men. Wondering how he could persuade him to let the smuggler go. In the end it took a sack of gold and a heavy compulsion to achieve it. Though even then he only did it when he could hack the fingers off of the left hand.

Together they with the commander they walked towards the now released man. Cotter saying with a sneer "Good news for you, smuggler. You get to be free."

The man had a clearly disbelieving expression on his face, asking baffled "What?" eyes wide and looking around while landing on Harry's group.

Cotter pointed behind him with his thumb where Davos was looking anyway, explaining "These people paid for your miserable life. Punishment is still on the table though."

The bastard of Pyke nodded smirking towards another man, who brought a block, normally used for beheading people. The leather gloves were removed the hand laid on the block and Cotter brought out the cleaver. Brining It down not at the left hand and also not at the highest joint, but at the knuckles. "Ops, my mistake, smuggler." The commander of Eastwatch by the Sea commented cruelly as the smuggler cried out at having his fingers removed.

Just his iron control allowed Harry to not kill the man and create and incident. "Narcissa tend to the man when we are back on the ship." He walked to the block and picked up the fingers, while afterwards motioning the rest to follow him back onto the ship. The walk back was silent, Narcissa having cast a numbing charm on the wounds.

Opening a door, Harry led them into the conference room of the ship.

Putting the digits on the table Harry sat down with the rest following suit, Narcissa sat down after snatching the fingers and forcing the man to sit. A look from her silencing the man as she set to reattach his fingers with a bit of Bifröst pine sap. It did not take long, but it caused the man to stare at his hand regardless.

"Either I am really dead like I thought or am hallucinating as I hang dying at the gallows." Davos said in wonderment. Inspecting and clenching his hand for any scar or indication that his fingers weren't there a moment before.

'That must've been a wondrous ointment.' he wondered. Blushing in embarrassment at the attention he now got, Davos apologized immediately. "I am sorry, m'Lord I.."

Harry chuckled at that. "No, need for formalities, please." waving him off "You're not dead I can assure you that. However, I am sure you have many questions." Davos send a positive reply in form of a nod "Good, but we reserve to not answer questions we don't want to answer." with that he motioned the man to start.

"Before we begin introductions are in order. My name is Harry Black and these ladies are my wives. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Marcella, Fleur, Gabrielle. Then we have Melisandre and Kinvara, my advisers." pointing at each as he said their names.

Not reacting to the fact that this man and women were in a polygamous relationship the smuggler said his name. "Davos is my name." getting straight to the point he asked "Why did you prevent my execution, m'Lord. I knew what dangers I would face as a smuggler."

Marcella just shrugged disinterested, saying. "We haven't rescued you for any particular reason." pointing towards Melisandre she went on. "She was of the opinion that one of her visions showed you living in the future, so we arranged it." followed by another shrug of her shoulders, causing Melisandre to send her a scowl.

"I see." he didn't. The reason was nonsensical.

He decided to ask more questions to, hopefully, understand the motives of these people better. It couldn't be gold because they handed over a pouch full of it to Cotter.

"Not that I am not grateful, because I am. However, this seems a bit odd for a reason to save someone you don't know." it just did not happen to people in this world. Flee Bottom orphans knew that better than anyone. That these obvious highborn people let him speak so freely was also perplexing.

Now one of the woman with silver-gold hair began to talk, Fleur was her name Davos believed. "Well, then just see it as a kindness you don't have to repay." she made a dismissive gesture with her hand "A whim, if you will."

Now Davos shook his head "No, I have to repay you. Otherwise I couldn't live with myself." Davos was a man believing in repaying debts and this was a rather big one. To simply disregard it wouldn't be in him to do so, no matter how unlikely it was that they helped him. Not to mention that the gods wouldn't take kindly to such behaviour.

The appearance of these people was a off putting, with their unusual eyes, fangs and hair that had colours not normally seen in people, but they had saved him from certain death. They couldn't be so bad then.

"And how do you plan to do that?" inquired Narcissa not unkindly, but also not friendly. More than bit disbelieving that he could have something they would want. He was just a lowly smuggler after all.

In response Davos simply knelt, saying. "I can pledge my service to you until you deem the debt repaid, m'Lord, m'Ladies."

Harry just sighed, while the woman giggled, knowing what he thought. "Rise, Davos and I accept your pledge." he only accepted because he knew the man before him was an honourable one. To mess with the mind of such a man to make him forget wasn't in Harry.

"Do you know of the Tourney at Harrenhal?" Harry had heard mutterings of it from the Nights Watch and also in the head of Cotter. It sparked his interest and was maybe a chance at a vacation together with seeing what was so special about tourneys.

"Aye, I do." came the instant reply of the now standing Davos. "It is hosted by Lord Walter Whent, who is said to have prepared it for a year now and spared no expense. It is the talk of Westeros right now, be it smallfolk or highborn, who talk of it."

Now Harry smiled, saying through the mind-link with his wives. 'There is the week long vacation I promised you, Andy. Sorry, it took so long.' he only received giddy smiles in response and a mental one from Andromeda.

'Don't worry about it. I know that stabilizing our home was more important.' she soothed, knowing they now couldn't just up an leave any time they wanted. Although, a week or two with daily contact wouldn't be too much, surely.

"Do you know when it begins?" Bellatrix demanded of Davos, wanting to get to the vacation as soon as she could. She had had much too little private time with Harry in the last months. Even with shared responsibility, ruling a kingdom wasn't easy and required much time.

Thinking back a bit on the information he heard the smuggler replied "I believe it will be held in two to three days, m'Lady." despite having gotten permission to just call them by name Davos did not do so. Living in King's Landing calibrated one towards such things. A prickly lord could take offence and decide to gut you was a good idea. After all who would be believed, the street urchin or the rich lord?

"By the time we would arrive at Harrenhal the tourney will most likely already be over." The travel by ship to the Saltpans would take a week or two, not fast enough to arrive in time.

Harry rubbed his chin in thought, debating if he should just show Davos what they could do or knock him out. 'Either way he will know sooner or later.' decision made he said. "Let that be our problem, but I doubt we will arrive late. Do you have all your possessions on you?"

"Yes, m'Lord." he did not have much and at the moment it only were the clothes on his back. Afterwards followed an explanation that they were from the far east, behind the free cities even. When he wanted to still work for them then he logically had to come with them and learn the language. His wife and children could come with him.

With that concluded Harry went to thank the captain, while the others went to get the transportation.

Davos simply waited on deck trying to figure out how they wanted to travel down to the Riverlands in less than two to three days. Other things on his mind were his wife and how she did at the moment.

It did not take long for the others to return, but the ship had began sailing regardless. Bringing Davos back to his thoughts on how the journey should be completed so fast. The knowing smiles the crew had on their tanned faces went directly over his head.

Davos could only stare at what they brought with them.

Out of the hull of the ship onto the big deck came horses, but not just any horses. Their coats was letting the freshly fallen snow outside look like grey mud in contrast.

That wasn't what had him staring though. No, it were the wings of the horses, as well as the golden hooves. Davos first thought his eyes played tricks on him, letting the inside seem bigger than it looked from outside. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Never seen a Pegasus, Davos?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Enjoying the baffled looks every time someone saw something magical for the first time. The rest just smiled together with the laughing crew.

The Pegasi were creatures Fleur and Gabrielle brought with them.

It seemed Madame Maxime had more giants blood in her than everyone thought. Apparently she just didn't breed Abraxaner for the carriage of the school, but also cross-bred them with Unicorns.

Though, she only could do so after having visited Hogwarts and its Unicorn herd, having been gifted with a pair of mares by the smitten Hagrid. The woman was still a virgin at that point in time, so it wasn't a problem for her to handle them.

When Hagrid could bring a chimera to do the naked tango with a fire-crab and succeed to produce whatever the hell Blast-ended screwts were Harry saw nothing wrong with two very similar beasts doing it.

The result was much better anyway.

They had the speed of Unicorns, but could be handled by a man that was no virgin. The powerful wings of the Abraxaner together with the speed and smaller stature of the Unicorn made them easier to ride than the monstrous Abraxaner and the fastest in the sky. Faster than a Firebolt broom, who could fly hundred-fifty miles per hour. The Pegasi reaching speeds of hundred-seventy miles per hour.

Sure, they could fly pretty good by themselves, but this way nobody had to tax himself by using magic. It also was more comfortable. Melisandre and Kinvara could technically fly on their dragons, but these would attract too much attention in Westeros.

"No, m'Lord." Davos croaked out still astonished to see such beasts in his life.

With that all swung themselves into the modified saddle, as not to impair the animal's ability to fly.

The first in the sky was Fleur, followed by her sister. One after another sat on the saddle with Davos still standing on deck. His feet not wanting to leave the familiar and reassuring ground of the back and forth rocking ship. The motion reminded him of a mother trying to sooth her child.

Harry simply held his hand out, waiting for Davos to take it so he could swing the man behind himself. Not really trusting the smuggler's ability to ride such a horse when he and the rest needed instructions for several months from Fleur and Gabrielle, who in turn had gotten it from their school.

Finally Davos convinced himself to trust these people to a certain extent, no matter how foreign they looked or how he didn't understand their relationship with one another or how strangely they behaved.

If they weren't good people then they wouldn't have rescued him from certain death. His trust in the Faith of the Seven contradictorily helping him with people who seemed to stand against said faith.

"Hold on tight." Harry murmured and drove his ankles into the horses flanks, spurring it on. After a few moments they were in the air, flying south and hopefully towards Harrenhal.

It took Davos a few minutes of just feeling the wind in his hair and imagining it was the one that blew in his face on a boat or ship to open his eyes. Once he did so his breath was stuck in his throat, holding tighter onto Harry.

He was between clouds, flying and seeing over the horizon, farther than he ever did without a myrish far-eye. It was beautiful and strangely relaxing.

While they flew Davos thought what the future in the service of these people might hold.


	15. Arrival at Harrenhal

It did not take long for the Pegasi to travel through the North.

They saw mostly open plains with not much on it. A few forests here and there, but that was pretty much it. Due to the ship arriving in the evening of the day the group had already a day behind them and decided to rest near a small pitiful river near a small equally pitiful settlement with a mill.

The camp was erected swiftly with just one tent.

Confused Davos was just in the process of asking when all of them simply entered the tent. One after another nine people went inside the small looking tent.

Now more confused than ever Davos made his way to it apprehensively. Looking inside, he saw a massive space, that wouldn't be out of place in a lords castle. Expensive furniture out of wood that looked more like art than something to sit on. It even had more than one room. Something that wasn't indicated in the slightest from the outside only confirming his suspicions from the ship.

"Come Davos, sit." Harry said with the same cheeky fanged smile on his face as before with the rest either having grins on their faces or passive, nearly icy masks. Placing a simple gold-cup on the table in front of Davos Harry filled it with some Dreamwine from Qarth. "Here drink, it should help some."

Davos complied, sitting down on the couch littered with soft pillows, feeling like clouds and took the goblet, that most likely could feed his family for more than a year and drank from it. The wine in it was neither red nor gold, but a sweet purple colour that shimmered slightly and tasting better than anything the smuggler had up until now in his life.

Coming back down to the matter at hand he just asked "How?" motioning all around himself not finding the proper words for it.

"Simple, magic!" Kinvara bubbled helpfully, like always full of energy even at this time of day.

At Davos blank look Harry simply explained it as good as he could with letting out a few important details.

"If you have any problems with this then know you can leave at any time. I won't stop you." it would make things easier anyway. Besides nobody would believe Davos anyway.

"No, m'lord that won't be necessary!" Davos said strongly, but also hastily not wanting to offend the man before him. Especially not now when the powers they possessed were revealed.

The messy-haired man just sighed and insisted "You don't have to lie. If you aren't comfortable then it is a simple thing to get you to your wife. You can decided from there." He waved off Davos attempts of insisting otherwise. "You could sleep on it and tell me on the morrow what you decided." Harry proposed.

The smuggler just nodded relieved, but also a bit ashamed at himself for his prejudice against magic. Even when the Stranger technically represented it. Not the best choice when someone wanted something represented. Not many knew much about the stranger or prayed to him.

His thoughts and inner turmoil were interrupted by the evening meal that just flew on plates onto the table.

The room assigned to Davos was as lavish as the rest of the inside. Despite the very comfortable bed full of pillows filled with feathers instead of straw and his belly full of delicious food and wine that indicated to help with sleep Davos couldn't catch a closed eye.

After seven hours of tossing, turning and indecision he thought that maybe a walk out in the cool and fresh northern air would do him some good. So, he did just that.

As soon as he was outside the cold air cut into his cheek like a blade. A blanket of snow was stretching over the land, with small snowflakes landing in his hair and clothes. The small weeping water was frozen on the surface with fish swimming under the frozen sheen, illuminated by the reflection of the sun rising over the horizon and the many pines. Being thankful for the thick clothing Davos began his trek, walking past the horses that were all huddled together, spending each other warmth.

Following the small river the smuggler made his way further upstream towards the small settlement, approximately a mile away from the camp. All the while thinking about what he should do.

On one hand it wasn't out of the question to simply return to his normal life as a smuggler. It wasn't much, but it was his and it was all he ever knew as a life. On the other hand there was a new opportunity, an unknown. Something with the potential of transforming him into something more than just another smuggler on the Narrow Sea.

Granted he couldn't get his own boat from his savings, but this opportunity maybe even better.

He wanted that, to give his wife and children more than he had when growing up. The faces of little Dale and Allard before his mental eye practically made the decision for him.

He was a risk-taker anyway. Every new load he smuggled was one. This was no different. The only thing different was the magnitude of it. On top of it Davos' consciousness wouldn't allow him to disregard the debt he had to them.

Just as he went to turn around, having arrived at the mill near the river the cloak of memory and concentration he had shrouded himself in was pierced by a wail.

First he thought that the river really deserved its name, but then it did not stop and was accompanied by grunts. A feeling of dread crept up his spine like every time Davos heard that special cacophony of sounds. His time in Flee Bottom had taught him exactly what was happening right now.

A woman was raped.

The smuggler couldn't think of something more vile or disdainful.

'Go away you fool.' his mind screamed at him. It had never done anyone good by playing the hero. Most Davos had known and who had tried were gutted for their efforts by the soldiers who did such acts. Davos did not listen to his head in this case, instead opting to see what he could do. Doing the right thing in his mind was something that always overrode his common sense.

The feeling in the atmosphere grew somehow even chillier, as if it wasn't right what was happening or Davos simply wasn't used to the weather. That's what he told himself anyway.

Walking around the mill he came upon the scene. Under a tree was a women being raped like he thought.

The culprit was a man with pale white skin nearly as white as the snow around him, where he desecrated the helpless and wailing woman on his pink cloak. His hair was long and black.

Another notable thing was the dead man swinging at a rope from the tree. He seemed at least double the age of the woman. The gods were apparently mocking him, Davos himself escaped the death by hanging and now another died the way he should have.

Banishing these thoughts out of his mind Davos set to do what he thought was the right thing. Silently grabbing a nearby stone, not too heavy and not too light he walked near the pair and quickly bashed the stone at the man's temple, knocking him out. Strangely enough the man did not make a sound. Pushing the, hopefully, unconscious man of the woman he pulled off his cloak and put it around her shoulders.

It did not help the sobbing and as he went to look after the knocked out man Davos cursed. "Damn!" the man was a noble of the North from the look of his attire, now that Davos got a better look at him other than the back. Mentally reviewing the map of the coast of Westeros Davos came to the conclusion that this man was the Lord of the Dreadfort. It being the only castle nearby. That made it not really better.

'Where are the guards? What happened here? Why?' that and many more questions coursed through Davos' mind. Deciding to stay would be foolish he pulled the woman up bridal style and dashed for it, back to camp. It wouldn't do to get caught while having knocked a noble out or possibly even killed him while the man had his fun. Davos knew the consequences of such.

He was all the while letting the woman sob her heart out on his shoulder and trying to soothe her, unsuccessfully.

The smuggler was not a moment too late in entering the woods. As soon as he did shouts coming from behind him. It were, with a high probability, the guards the lord set to watch that nobody came upon him. Either through luck or misfortune did Davos somehow stumble upon it and interfere without arousing the attention of the guards.

'Or they were just idiots.' Davos mused as he dashed through the Underwood towards the camp. Like every time his life was in danger a crystal like clarity and calm descended on him.

Not looking back he heard the voices getting smaller and finally vanish. Relieved the smuggler's run slowed to a light jog. After a few more minutes he was at the campsite again, hoping that the people inside could help the still inconsolable woman in his arms.

Harry was the first to come upon him. "Ah Davos you come just..." upon seeing the women in the smuggler's hold Harry immediately changed gears.

"What happened!" he demanded, commanding more authority and respect with these two words, uttered in a no non-sense voice, than any king or lord Davos had ever seen. Not that there were any, but still. The commotion attracted the attention of the rest and Narcissa pried the woman off him and comforted her in an adjacent room.

Davos quickly replied "I was outside, trying to clear my head a bit, when I happened to walk by the mill near the village." now a bit more reluctantly Davos went on. "I heard the wails of a women and went to investigate. I found her being raped by a man, so I knocked him out. Afterwards I noticed that he seemed to be a lord, so I ran for it before some guard could find me, while carrying the women."

Harry cursed quite a bit and commanded "Show me where you found her!" while also ordering "Bella, Marcella come with me, maybe we can... persuade this lord somewhat." the word persuade conveying a completely different meaning than it normally did or even should.

Davos with the rest in tow led them to the place as soon as they were dressed in their armour, which took not long the clothing and metal flowing like water onto their bodies before becoming solid once more. As the group came back onto the scene the only thing in place was the still swinging corpse of the man.

"Scatter and search the area. Maybe they are still near." was the order coming from the messy-haired man as he himself activated the super-sensory ability, but discovered it didn't do such a good job when standing on snow. The snow dampening the vibrations in the ground considerably.

Soon after they dispersed in different directions with Davos following Harry. It took surprisingly little time for anyone to find clues. However it was already too late. The only trail existing was the one the horses left behind.

His group could surely follow it, but only with their own horses, who were much too eye-catching and possibly obliviating dozens of people wasn't on Harry's to do list. Not to mention that it could be any number of people, not the ones they were searching for. The snow that now fell did not make it any better.

With a sigh the wizard said "It seems it is of no use to pursue them." getting only a nod from Davos as reply. Harry recalled all others with a mental message and lead them back to the tent. The rest joined them shortly. "Have you found anything?" Harry inquired with not much hope for anything.

"No, there were only a few animal tracks, nothing more." answered Bellatrix having hoped to deal out some punishment on the man who did this to the woman. Ever since she knew what happened to her sister Narcissa the eldest Black sister had a burning hatred against rapists. That she herself was sold like cattle to the Lestrange didn't make it better even when she at the time was somewhat alright with it. Having seen it only as a business relationship. Only after Harry saw Bella truly what she had missed out on.

Soon enough all of them were inside the tent once more. As an additional security measure they set up notice-me-not wards.

It took some coaxing, but she finally calmed down enough for talking, but for now they only had her name, Ros. The whole bunch sitting at the enlarged table. "Can you tell us what happened?" asked Narcissa gently, knowing that all this wasn't fun to deal with, having lived through much worse herself.

Reluctantly Ros began to tell her story. Compulsions can only do so much, but without them the women wouldn't even talk right now. "I was just washing clothes in the river, when suddenly Lord Bolton with a few guards appeared." regardless of how reluctantly she at the beginning was now it flowed smoothly. "He talked something about being cheated by my husband." here she hiccuped and sobbed a little, but pulled herself together again. "He had my husband hanged by his guards and then send them away to look out for people to stumble upon us. Next he raped me under my husbands swinging corpse." the further she came to the ending the heavier her sobs got. Understandable, everyone would be distraught after such events.

Despite being furious with this scumbag of a lord Harry forced himself to stay calm, his bout of idiotic attack first and ask questions later mentality rearing its head again. It happened not as often these days, thankfully.

"How could you have cheated him?" came the question of Gabrielle in a mixture of perplexity and disgust.

Now she shook her head. "I don' know, I was only terrified." shivering and shaking from head to toe at the memory.

Firing a weak cheering charm at the woman to counteract her negative emotions a little Harry asked kindly "Anything else you can recall?" it did not make much sense. A miller's wife couldn't really cheat a lord of anything, expect maybe taxes and Harry doubted that killing the man who worked and got the money would remedy that situation.

"Only something about a First night or some such." came the meek reply. Ros having her eyes closed, as if it would help her pretend it did never happen. Narcissa just send him a look that said he should stop asking questions and gave the woman a dreamless sleep potion. A few seconds later she was out like a light.

Harry turned to Davos who, judging from his reaction, knew what the woman was talking about. "Do you know what she was talking about?" Harry's eye-brow raised, clearly expecting an answer from the glint in his snake-like eyes.

Davos' own fists were shaking in controlled fury "Aye, I do. She was talking about the abolished tradition of First Night. According to it a Lord had the right to be the first to bed the wife of any man under his influence on the night of the wedding." only knowing it from the gossip out of the Red Keep and how the king once remarked that it was a shame the tradition was abolished.

As Davos explained Harry got very glad not to have settled in Westeros.

Sure, Essos had slavery, but that seemed not so different in Westeros only that the slaves were the smallfolk, who had the same amount of power as slaves. They could go were they wanted, but without money or other resources that was difficult. Hunting for survival was out of the question, too. When some Lord caught you poaching on 'His Land' then it meant either the wall or a life with a hand short.

So, they lived on the land, worked for the lord and got little in return. Like the slaves, only that some of those had better lives in the manses of their masters from a viewpoint solely focussed on food and shelter.

From the looks of things his wives too were appalled at such a thing. Who, wouldn't? You marry the woman of your dreams and suddenly another guy comes along and says "Sorry, but I get to fuck her first." Heck, the result could even be a bastard. Something not very well received by the people of Westeros. Only because the noble couldn't keep it in his pants and needs a scapegoat. Why did they even have whores, when they fucked anything anyway? Harry had to shake his head to dispel these thoughts. They weren't helping.

"Are we taking her with us?" asked Marcella.

"Of course we are." stated Narcissa, knowing the prickly lord would throw a fit at having been denied his fuck. It would only spell disaster later for Ros.

Decision made they quickly ate breakfast, packed up their stuff, disassembled the tent and mounted the Pegasi. Ros' sleeping form rode with Narcissa who glued her to the saddle with a sticking charm and took her place behind the women. After only five minutes the group was in the sky once more. From the sky they could see many people searching in the woods. Most certainly for the man who knocked out the Lord Bolton.

The flight was peaceful and silent. Harry enjoyed it, the wind in his hair, the feeling of freedom and nothing binding him. The unsupported flight spell Voldemort developed was the best thing Tom ever made in Harry's opinion. No flimsy piece of wood needed.

Though, the control took something away from the thrill. The danger that if anything should happen to the broom it would spell doom for the one riding it. On the other side Harry did not play Quidditch for the thrill, but for the sake of flying.

Something he could now enjoy without having to make a broom, for which the last Potter did not know the spells and enchantments.

The sights were few. One was Winterfell, the castle of the Stark family. Another was the Neck and some floating castle that swam on top of a river, never staying in one place. The last before Harrenhal was a long bridge connected to two identical castles. Two squat and ugly keeps. Deep moats surrounding and protecting it.

It took them only until afternoon to arrive. The massive towers and walls of Harrenhal visible from far away. The castle looked eerie and not really welcoming despite the lively bustle going on in and around it. More a ruin than proper castle.

In contrast to it stood the newly erected tourney grounds and many tents or similar the smallfolk used as shelter. A continuous influx of people was streaming inside the grounds like a river. It seemed Davos did not overstate of how big an event this was.

Silently the Pegasi landed under a disillusionment and silencing charms away from most, as to not draw attention. Without much trouble the group found a place to make camp. Of course it was under a notice-me-not and muggle-repelling ward geared towards only letting people inside who were keyed in by the maker.

The Pegasi were transported home with a simple portkey charm on the saddle. The stable boys at home would care for them from then on.

Ros was put in a bed, she wouldn't wake up for a few hours. Deciding that it was too soon to go to bed the group searched for something interesting. Except for Davos who stayed behind in case Ros woke up in an unfamiliar environment and got scared, which was a given for what she lived through.

"That is one big castle." whistled Bellatrix as she stared at the monstrosity with her hood up. All of them being in their armour. It was a habit, still. To be always ready. On top of it they were in foreign territory.

A smile on her lips Andromeda agreed, nodding. "Quite." looking around herself.

The gatehouse was guarded, but with a bit of charm from Fleur the men were falling over themselves to let them in. With a disgusted eye-roll the Veela then ordered them to stand there for the rest of the night. They did so without complaint. The gatehouse was gigantic and as big as the great Hall of Hogwarts. Walking into the Outer Ward they were greeted by a seven-sided building, a well, the stables and the armoury.

Curiously enough ghost were in abundance near and inside the castle. These ones even so strong that the group didn't have to enter the astral plane to see them. Four burning men floating and screaming around. A father and sons from the looks of things. Another a sophisticated woman in an elegant dress, but blood dripping constantly down her lips with a bat on her shoulder. Others as well, but these looked like slaves, who died of various maladies. Starvation, lashings and other typical ways for slaves to go.

"Does anyone else have the feeling this castle is cursed?" Marcella asked sarcastically with a twitch to her lips. One could practically feel all the blood and despair that was infused into the mortar of the castle.

The response were only nodding heads with Gabrielle saying equally sarcastic. "What gave it away? The beautiful décor of the ruin, the many violent looking ghosts or the feeling of discomfort upon entering?" the Veela's own sarcastic smirk on her lips, causing the group to laugh. All of them shared a black humour and dry wit to them, though varying in degree.

In the end not much of interest was in the gigantic great hall or the towers. It was more like a hazard to ones health trying to navigate some parts of it than a castle to live in. Not wanting to repair it and risk a possible investigation they left the towers alone. Something interesting was the so called Godswood. It was a walled space the size of over twenty acres. Ignoring the Hall of a hundred Hearths for now.

The place seemed as if it went against its very nature. Like it was made a perversion of its previous purpose, a contradiction. Peaceful wrath would be best to describe it. The place were it was strongest was the tree with the pure white bark and blood red leaves that looked like hands. In it was carved a face that looked more like a visage full of fury and scorn, a twisted mouth and eyes burning with hatred and tears the colour of its leaves on the face. Marks numbering thirteen were carved into the bark, looking more like wounds of a living person than a tree's.

Apparently Melisandre tried to imitate the expression on the tree, exclaiming strongly and passionately. "Symbols of the Heathens!" turning to Harry a fire burning in her eyes "We should burn it down, master!"

Harry just sighed in exasperation. "Melisandre, you know as much as I that we are guests here and I think burning down a symbol of their faith wouldn't go over well." now that he thought about it she had send the seven-sided building the same look of utter contempt. The rest, except Kinvara just chuckled seeing the argument. Melisandre was as passionate about burning the enemies of Harry as Bellatrix was passionate about torturing and killing them. One of the reasons Kinvara was the representative of the faith and not the older woman.

It only caused the fiery woman to huff, but she relented with a reluctant nod. His words of persuading the people with deeds to their religion rather than with violence ringing in her ears. It seemed to have worked. More people than ever were praying to R'hllor in their home.

"Besides" now stepping closer Harry reached out to touch the bark "I wanted to see if there was something special about these trees."

A moment before touching the bark a voice behind them sounded. "I didn't know some people in the south still prayed to the Old Gods."

As one the group turned around, looking for the intruder. It was a relatively tall man, approximately six feet in height. He had a long face, dark hair going to his shoulders, a close cropped beard and grey eyes soft like fog. He was clothed like a northerner with a sword by his side. He had a solemn look on his face.

Shaking his head a little to come out of his stupor Harry answered "I wouldn't know either. We aren't from here." the rest of the group measured the man up and down as if looking for a threat, but found none. At the moment at least. The gaze of course lingered on his wives for longer, but this man at least seemed able to keep it in his pants.

Now a brow was raised the man replied "So you are only here for the tourney?" it was said in a pure curious manner and not with any suspicion in his voice.

Folding her arms in front of her Bellatrix glared at the man and asked "What's it to you and who are you anyway?"

The man seemed to blush. Either in embarrassment or because he was addressed by the women standing with Harry and their beauty. "I apologize my Lady." a slight bow accompanied it "My name is Eddard Stark, second son of Rickard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

Now it was Fleur's turn to respond with a delicate eye-brow raised and a slight, teasing smile on her full pouty lips. "Are you really or did you make that up to get more pussy?" it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened to her or her sister while simply trying to walk somewhere.

It seemed Eddard wasn't prepared for such a bluntly delivered response, as evident in his spluttering and increasing blush. His cheeks by now flaming red. "I can assure you I would never do such a thing."

Despite wanting nothing more than to tease him further for her amusement Fleur let it be. It would've to do for now.

"Well Eddard then let me introduce myself." Harry began with a grin on his face, still concealing his laughter, which was on full display in his eyes. Luckily, they were standing too far apart for Eddard to notice the uniqueness of these orbs. "My name is Harrison James Peverell." it wouldn't do for them to use their real last name. No matter how unlikely it was for the people in Westeros to have heard of them. Harry too bowed a bit.

"Andromeda Peverell" came the calm introduction from the middle child of the Sisters Black, along with a perfect curtsey.

"Narcissa Peverell." delivered in her typical ice-queen persona against which a glacier looked warm and inviting. Mirroring her sisters action.

Next came the eldest of them "Bellatrix Peverell." she too performed a perfect curtsey like she had learned from her mother. Her demeanour however displayed quite openly that she couldn't care less about Eddard.

"Marcella Peverell." said the Italian woman with her exotic voice, practically purring and getting another blush from the Northerner. Letting her smile triumphantly. She wouldn't try anything with anyone else than Harry, but teasing was too much fun and she hadn't done it in so long with someone else than her husband.

Rolling her eyes Gabrielle too performed a perfect introduction, but had no interest in charming the man in front of them. "Gabrielle Apolline Peverell."

Next came Fleur, who just smiled a smile that would've a lesser man creaming his pants right then and there, saying in her voice that sounded soft like summer rain. "Fleur Isabelle Peverell." She enjoyed it to make men flustered, but like her sister would only have her husband in her bed, on her lips or on her body in general. Well, aside from her sister-wives of course.

Melisandre saw no use in impressing the man or being nice to him so she just nodded to him. "Melisandre Peverell." she knew that she insinuated to be Harry's wife as well, but didn't care at the moment. She viewed herself as such anyway.

The same went for Kinvara, though bubbly and sometimes oblivious she may be, but she too saw no need to charm other men when she had the perfect one for her. "Kinvara Peverell." the last name extra pronounced as if it was a secret she was telling. Her own blush at admitting to herself with a name that she was married to the man of her dreams. Sure, the marriage was only consummated once, but that was enough. It wasn't a simple marriage either, but so much more. She had to suppress a wistful sigh at that. Even after one and a half years she still loved him as if on the first day.

Overcoming his blush and forgetting for the moment that he was here to pray Ned said. "I have never heard of the House Peverell, from where do you hail?" now inspecting the people before him a bit more intently and noticing the mystical looking high-quality armour, dresses and weapons. From whichever part of Westeros they came from it wasn't one Eddard knew, having never seen or heard from it in the slightest. Though, he should have from the looks of things. That equipment isn't cheap. On the other hand he wasn't that versed in the history of Houses like Brandon the heir and only ever visited the Vale, Stormlands and North.

Harry answered, seeing no harm in answering that vaguely. "We hail from Essos near the Jade Sea." technically true.

That seemed to astonish Eddard. "Truly? Your use of the Common Tongue is flawless!" there was no accent or anything to indicate a foreign heritage. Well, the hair colours did, but Eddard heard enough stories from Robert and his whores from which some had coloured hair. But these women took it to another level with the elaborateness. It truly looked like the stars, fire or gold were spun in their hair.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said with an inclined head and shrugged shoulders. "It isn't the first language we learned outside of our own and won't be the last." by now they had quite few. French, English (Common Tongue), High Valyrian and its various dialects, Ghiscari and some others as well.

"Well Eddard, I think we held you off long enough from your prayer." Harry said and made to leave with the rest following, but was stopped by the Stark.

Eddard himself did not know why he stopped these people, but at the moment he needed a reprieve from Robert's boisterousness. It did not help matters that his sister would arrive anytime now, so the future Lord of Storm's End's mood was high. Then he naturally took some serving wenches and whores to pass the time. Ned had to suppress a sigh at that. He loved Robert like a brother, he truly did, but his skull was thicker than a bulls with not much penetrating it.

Harry just had a brow raised in curiosity, asking. "Yes?"

"You don't have to leave because of me." now a sigh really escaped his lips "I was only here to find a bit of peace before my family arrives."

Harry just sat himself down on the grass besides the man with the rest following suit, forming a circle. Subtly setting up a notice-me-not ward against disturbances. Amused Narcissa asked with a fanged grin "Trouble with the family?" she and her sisters and Harry could sympathise, having lived with shitty families themselves. Well, shitty in Harry's case in theirs it was more like dysfunctional. Later on it evolved to shitty, though.

Only now Eddard saw the oddities in their eyes and teeth. The teeth were perfectly straight and white, but they had fangs. Slitted eyes with wondrous vibrant colours lying in black pools. That was a bit more complicated to explain and Eddard failed to come up with one convenient enough.

Despite his nervousness reaching through the roof he asked without stutter. "What is with your eyes?" these weren't normal eyes at all. Another thing were the collars, something that made his stomach drop, but he refrained from judging too soon. Their behaviour wasn't typical for slaves.

"That was quite rude." huffed Bellatrix, crossing her arms under her bosom. The eldest Black turned to Harry with her big puppy-dog eyes asking innocently. "Can I educate him?"

From Harry only came a calm, firm, but also deadpan "No!" causing Bella to pout and the rest to chuckle.

Meanwhile Eddard experienced a shiver, thinking that he could pass the things she wants to educate him in. The disturbing grin she had when saying it didn't help it. "I apologize. It is just that I have never seen such eyes. Are you sick?" it could be he amended to himself. After all he knew nothing of their land so that was a possibility.

Now Gabrielle laughed her lyrical laugh with a hand before her mouth, shaking her head in amusement. "No, we aren't. These are our family's traits." also true. At least something useful came of having began to read the book The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, With Descriptions of Many High Lords and Noble Ladies and Their Children. That was the most boring read she ever had and she only lasted to the third page, but the gist of it was clear. Some families had specific traits. Like Lannister and their golden hair and emerald eyes. Tully with their auburn hair and blue eyes. Before them apparently truly sat a Stark with their dark hair and grey eyes.

"Oh." Eddard said "They are very... " struggling to come up with a word and not to offend the foreigners was more difficult than he thought.

Seeing that the Northman had a few problems with finding the fitting word Marcella supplied one, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. "Unique?"

"Yes, that." his cheeks again flaming at that.

Narcissa waved off his attempt at an apology and steered the conversation back to were it was. "You said something about family and having peace before their arrival."

At that Eddard slumped a little and explained, why he did so to strangers was a mystery even to him. He explained his family a bit and then the fostering, the time spent away from his siblings, his foster father and brother and the betrothal between said brother and his sister, together with her reluctance to marry him. Brandon's dislike of Robert did not help matters. Even though both liked to drink, fight and go wenching.

"Seems like quite the family you have." Fleur commented absent-mindedly, thinking of her own father and mother right now. She did not need to mourn anymore, but such wounds never go fully away. Beside her Gabrielle grabbed her hand, squeezing it and also thinking the same, obviously.

Eddard just nodded, feeling already a bit lighter at having talked about it.

"Just enjoy the time with your precious people and cherish it. There isn't much more to it." Harry said, now laying on the grass outstretched and looking at the evening sky with its various colours of orange, red, yellow and even purple dancing across the horizon. Melisandre and Kinvara too were looking at the spectacle the sundown made.

The second son of Rickard Stark now also looked up and noticed the hour of the day. "It got pretty late. I better go back." he stood up and dusted of his clothes a bit. The rest following suit.

Andromeda just nodded, saying. "Time flies when in good company." a smile on her lips which was returned by Eddard. He said his goodbyes with a bow and left them.

After that the group walked back to their tent. No, problems were encountered with the notice-me-not spells around them still active. Dropping it they entered the tent.

Inside was Davos sitting at the table together with Ros, who still looked a bit out of it, but also wide-eyed. Obviously trying to take it all in.

"Feeling better? Inquired Narcissa causing the woman to squeak and jump out of her seat. Only now got Harry a proper look at her. She was tall and willowy, with longs legs and small firm breasts. She was pretty in her ordinary dress, but did not hold a single candle to his wives. It was beauty in a common sort of way. In a society such as this medieval one it was enough to warrant rape it seems.

Upon seeing them her eyes seemed to get even wider as she tried and failed to apologize for one thing or the other. She all around skittish and jumpy.

"Relax." Harry said with a smile that showed no teeth and hand held up to stop the constant stream of incoherent words. "Take a breath and then start from the beginning." the gentle smile never leaving his face, causing the woman to blush in mixture of embarrassment and gratitude.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me with you." she said meekly with her hands clapped before her.

Harry motioned for her to sit and did so himself with the rest following. A bit incredulous he said "Really? We took you away from your home and everything you knew so excuse me when I have my doubts about that."

Ros sat herself on her previous chair, trying to be as small as possible. "Yes, but I also wouldn't have anything at home." she explained.

Leaning on the table in interest Kinvara asked with her head tilted to the side. "Why?" her eyes holding nothing but innocent curiosity.

Reluctantly she answered also aided by a few compulsions. "With my husband dead his brother would most likely get the mill. He never liked me and so would've thrown me out to fend for myself."

"The reasons for him not liking you were what exactly?" queried Fleur with narrowed eyes. Having her suspicion that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

If possible the woman grew even more reluctant, but the compulsions persuaded her otherwise. "He hated me, because it was his belief that I only married his brother to use him so that I have a roof over my head." The compulsion forcing the woman to do things she was inclined to do anyway.

Like someone honourable that would protect someone, would reach the decision faster through these. However, you couldn't make a psychopath do acts of charity or other things people generally saw as good. When it went against someone's nature it would most likely not take hold at all. Otherwise it would've to be categorized with the Imperius.

Expectantly Fleur asked "And? Is it true?" she wouldn't judge her for it. In times such as this a woman had to look out for herself.

Trying to shrink even further and not even really comprehending why she talked about this truthfully Ros answered. "Yes, I am an orphan. Have no skills to get paid for and also no desire to whore myself out to a large group of men." a helpless shrug that basically transmitted the message 'What was I to do?'

With that cleared the group went to bed, while Harry thought of a way to help the woman, who slept in a different part of the tent together with Davos who had his own.

She obviously had nothing to her. No skills, lands, money. Only her body and wit. Though Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face and an idea on his mind.

* * *

The next morning Harry's group woke up early like it was their habit before coming into this world. That they now lived with two women whose internal clocks let them wake up by sunrise only helped with that. The reasons was that they took up their training again to keep their abilities sharp.

All wore only non-descriptive clothing. Skin-tight trousers made out of cotton from their farms. Simply brown in colour with nothing fancy on it. Harry forwent his shirt, only wearing the amulet and ring on his upper body. His wives wore chest-bindings to prevent their breasts from being too much of a hindrance. Their chokers on full display together with their rings.

Melisandre and Kinvara stayed in the tent and did whatever they did. Hopefully not breakfast. Both weren't physical fighters, but more the traditional caster type fighting from a distance and so did not really concern themselves with training their bodies.

They earned a few queer looks from the few people already up, seeing them warm up with stretches. Afterwards, they were jogging towards through the tents and along the lake, jumping over obstacles rather than going around. After having run the typical distance of eighteen kilometres in an hour, which was further made difficult due to the spell that made them heavier by twenty kilos, they swam through the lake back from where they came.

Seeing the towers now made them look more inviting than yesterday, practically inviting them to climb the Kingspyre tower. It took only another hour and they were on top all breathing heavily.

The last part was simple yoga exercises to keep flexible, agile and their core and balance strong.

When everyone was finished the group simply apparated down. Gabrielle sighed as she took Harry's left arm and her sister taking the right, taking in his musky scent from the workout. It got her motor running and a glance to the it was the same for them.

Bellatrix stretched like a cat, saying. "Nothing goes over a good aches in the muscles." she was the first to see the benefits of the training and came even to like it. That she could inspect Harry's physique as he exercised letting his muscles contract and relax. She got turned on by the power they represented and he contained. Sweat cascading down on his body, glistening in the sun as he worked out. Assuring her every time anew, that he was truly worth her worship.

Marcella wore a lazy grin as she said seductively "Oh I don't know, I could think of a few things that are better." looking directly at Harry as she did so.

Narcissa chimed in as they made their way back to the tent. "I heard of a bathhouse here and saw steam rising out of one building on top of the tower. Maybe we could... relax a little in there? Sooth our muscles." she also had something else in mind, but so had the rest of the women. One look was enough for her to know they would either jump Harry in the tent or somewhere else. In the tent were Davos and Ros so that was out. The darkening of their eyes with lust as they looked at Harry was a dead giveaway.

Harry grinned "Sure." his eyes too taking on a darker hue as they made their way through the Outer, middle and inner Ward to get to the bathhouse.

He was practically dragged across the yards by the two Veela and towards the building made out of stone and timber. Upon entering they saw one low ceiling room with many big stone tubs, where seven people could sit in comfortably.

The trousers were discarded quickly and the chest binding soon followed. Not wanting to be disturbed and also not trusting notice-me-not wards or muggle-repelling to hold up against a large stream of people with this destination in mind and their noises on top of it, Harry set up a quick Fidelius on one of the tubs.

On such a small space it took not much effort. It also would give them a private tub. The charm could be removed once they were leaving Harrenhal. He choose Gabrielle as secret keeper, who said it loud enough for all the others to hear.

None of them was noticing the other two people who entered the bath in that exact moment.

* * *

Oberyn Nymeros Martell was bored. Everyone who knew him also knew that the Red Viper and boredom got not along very well. He was at Harrenhal for almost a week now and only today in the evening would the opening ceremony begin.

The only reason he was here was his sister Elia, who was married to the crown prince Rhaegar. To this day Oberyn regretted at having failed to protect his sister from being married to the man. At home people would die for her, there her family was and there people loved her.

Now she was in King's Landing, a shitpile of a city with a mad man as king. Her husband, the gallant prince that he was seemed incapable of protecting Elia or even his own mother. Not that the man seemed to spend much time with his wife or family. Instead, from what he got out of Elia, he was mostly away. His sister was sure his duties were preventing Rhaegar to attend to her more often.

That's what he loved about his sister she had no thorns like typical for woman of Dorne. Elia was sweet and gentle always thinking the best of people. Which was unfortunately not an advantage in the viper's nest of a capital. At home there were snakes too, but these wouldn't bite her. More like coil protectively around her ready to strike her foes down in an instant.

But back to Rhaegar. After having snooped around a bit in the capital Oberyn found out that the man often times went to Summerhall to do whatever he did. That wasn't of interest. What was of interest is that the fool would rather spend time in a ruin than with his beautiful wife that bore him a child. A beautiful girl, something that nearly cost Elia her life.

Oberyn clenched his fists and released a breath he didn't knew he was holding as his paramour Ellaria Sand tightened her hold on his arm. The woman having noticed his agitation. She was good at calming him down, which Oberyn appreciated.

He had met her shortly before departing Dorne after he came from planky town with his new daughter Sarella Sand. Her mother had given her to him after he got a message that she would do so. The captain of the trade ship Feathered Kiss was a free spirit and an infant had no room on board of such a ship in waters full of slavers. Oberyn accepted his new daughter gladly, but had to leave her in the Water Gardens with his brother.

On the way to Harrenhal per horse he met Ellaria and took her to his bed, where Oberyn decided to see more of her in the future. Like right now, as they made their way to the bathhouse that was more ruin than anything, like the rest of Harrenhal.

Upon entering he heard someone say out loud in an enchanting voice the location of one of the tubs in a weird way, but thought not much of it. From a glance at Ellaria and her puzzled look she did too.

Now standing fully in the room he saw who must've said it. In the tub at the corner of the room and the only occupied one were seven people. One man and six women. All to Oberyn's eye looking incredibly delicious. It seems they weren't the only ones with the idea of having a bit of fun in here. Two of the women looked perfect and like the old Valyrian Dragonlords were rumoured to look. The other four were perfect too, although more interesting with what looked stars to him in their hair. Every one of them had a different arrangement of these in their midnight black hair.

The man with the body of a god, who had messy raven black hair with a golden streak running through it, seemed to know what he was doing from the way he handle the women together with the shouts and gasps coming from them.

In the end Oberyn decided to first tend to Ellaria and afterwards they could maybe join in. It would be a little tight in the tub, though nothing he and his paramour couldn't handle.

After an hour Oberyn sat in the tub with an equally exhausted but happy Ellaria in his lap, kissing his neck. He was facing towards the group, who showed no signs of stopping. The Prince of Dorne had to admire the man's stamina. To service six women so thoroughly took a good amount of skill. However, twenty minutes later they too stopped and were just soaking in the tub. It was fortunate that they were in a bath or the room would certainly smell of the distinct odour of sex.

Having decided that enough time had passed the Red Viper said to his tub neighbour. "I must say I'm impressed with your performance." the casual way he delivered it was only enhanced by the wolfish and cocky grin Oberyn wore. Ellaria was giggling in his lap as she turned around to see the people in the nearby tub.

They all looked startled and with eyes wide open as if caught in something they weren't supposed to. It caused Oberyn to laugh, but he also understood. He himself was from time to time so deep in the throes of passion that he noticed little else.

"How are you seeing us?" asked one of the Valyrian looking women, no demanded more likely. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and the dornish man had no doubt she was a passionate one. Even when the question confused him.

"What do you mean?" he asked back with a mocking eye-brow raised. "You're sitting directly beside us." his expression told them to dare and contradict him.

Meanwhile Harry thought furiously as to how this could be possible. The only way was that this man and woman knew the secret. Something that wasn't even two hours old and nobody told them. Seer blood could be the answer. Most concealments were useless against the gift of sight. Not to mention that he was a bit miffed by being interrupted. It seemed the short break they wanted to take in-between another bout of sex was now a longer one.

Before the prince of Dorne could reply a man, who had entered a minute before, shouted. "With whom are you talking?" afterwards he was muttering something unfavourable about crazy Dornishmen under his breath and turning his back to them. The Bathhouse having his first fill of people in the morning.

Now it was Oberyn's and Ellaria's turn to goggle at the man who said that as if he was bonkers. There were seven people, who all had fucked quite loudly in the tub beside them. And this guy wants to tell them there weren't?

Harry just cursed under his breath, motioned for the others to make some space and told the olive skinned man with a sigh escaping his lips. "Just, come over and I explain."

Oberyn did so intrigued with Ellaria following behind, slipping smoothly into the tub, while winking charmingly at the women. Causing the half to raise their eye-brows and the rest to roll their eyes.

'Not quite the reaction I normally get.' the Red Viper thought even more curious now.

Before anyone could say anything Harry cleared his throat, stood up so that the water was just under his waist, turned to the other people in different tubs and shouted to the man that talked previously. "Hey, shitface! Do you know that I visited your mother last night? Yeah, I fucked her good for three hours straight and it only cost me a copper. After I was finished she licked my cock clean and said that it was more than her husband ever could've done to her." sitting down again he grinned at the two gob-smacked faces as they saw the guy not even turning around to the string of insults thrown his way.

Oberyn snorted with laughter that soon turned to a full blown one as he couldn't suppress it any more. Ellaria was giggling at first with a hand before her mouth, that soon turned also to a full belly laugh.

After he caught his breath, Oberyn asked "So mind explaining how you can insult Mace Tyrell to his face without him puffing himself up and threatening you?" it wasn't as if he cared for the fat flower of Highgarden, but his interest was piqued. Which meant he wouldn't let go anytime soon.

Gabrielle with a smile of her own proposed "Why don't you try insulting him first?"

The olive skinned man just shrugged with a roughish smile and turned around to the fat oaf. A vicious glint in his dark eyes. "Hey, Mace I know for a fact your mother thinks you a fool. Dorne is better than the Reach and can kick its ass anytime..." what followed were more than a few colourful insults towards the man his heritage, house and land.

Amused Fleur said dryly. "Feeling better?" a grin on her face.

Oberyn returned it in kind, replying. "Yes, but how is this possible?" motioning to the ground in a circle indicating the tub.

Harry just shrugged and wrote with a flourish and Flagrate 'MAGIC' into the air and directed a beaming smile onto the once more gob-smacked expressions of the two. It soon however turned to confusion as Oberyn laughed as if mad. Even his paramour looked at him strangely at that. "He spoke the truth that red-teethed bastard." the red viper chuckled out.

"Who spoke the truth?" Bellatrix asked in silent fury, having her suspicion about the red-teethed comment. Marwyn was the only one that she knew who had red teeth from chewing some strange stuff. The man had left them a year before to get back to the citadel and it seems they rather should've killed him, if it was him who informed the man before them.

"A few moons ago I got a raven from a good friend I made in the time I studied in the citadel." Oberyn began "He explained that he discovered the resurfacing of magic as evident in the burning glass-candle. He further said that the same showed him visions that required him to go east. Once arrived it took him a year following a flying city in the clouds to meet the people he wanted." now stroking his chin the man was oddly serious. "From then he said that he learned magic from these people. He even send proof in form of a Invigoration Draught as he called it."

"I'll kill him!" Bellatrix snarled at having her suspicion confirmed. 'How dare that scum tell our secrets so openly.' she fumed in her head, going through all the curses she would use on the Archmaester.

Oberyn answered calmly as if the women opposite of him didn't just threatened to kill someone. "No matter how eager I am to see more magic performed, I would like my friend in one piece." his face taking on an innocent expression. "Besides I may have blackmailed him into giving me the information." butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"Calm down Bella." Harry said, putting a hand on her thigh and began stroking it. Causing the eldest Black to lean into him with a pout. "We never asked him to keep our secrets."

"But why?" asked a baffled Ellaria. When she had such a secret she would keep it at all cost and only telling people she trusted absolutely.

Harry shrugged unconcerned. "Easy, I didn't teach him much and certainly not anything dangerous to us or others. More like potions to heal and other small things. Not that he could handle the big things. For that Marwyn lacks the necessary power."

The Archmaester would be a rather weak wizard. He could make potions and work with runes, but his spells would always lack real power. "Besides who from his order would believe him anyway?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Answer? No one!

Together with the superstitious and religious smallfolk magic wouldn't be well received. More like vilified and cursed. Harry could already see it before his minds eye how the people that worshipped the seven would react to such a thing. With fear and fear led to hatred and that led to suffering. It was a good thing they settled in Essos and far east, where magic was much more accepted.

Not to mention that they helped to free the slaves with it, so they associated it with something good. Their freedom. These people longed for change and got it in form of Harry's group and their magic.

In Westeros it would be different. They would've to hide what they are or risk the same thing like at home.

Oberyn and Ellaria just nodded and accepted his reasons, more than he would've thought. "Ah, forgive us. Here we are intruding and I only now realize we haven't introduced us at all." Oberyn apologized and introduced himself and his paramour, receiving an introduction in turn.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Oberyn, Ellaria" inclining his head to each of them "but if we stay any longer we get all wrinkly, not to mention that it is time to break our fast." Harry stood up with his entourage following close behind. They dried themselves with a few spells and dressed themselves.

Subtly Harry cast a tongue-tying curse at Oberyn and Ellaria so that they couldn't speak of this conversation and the information in it. Not taking any chances after Marwyn. It was true that he did not demand it from the maester, but it was definitely implied.

After whispering something in Ellaria's ear he got a positive response. A hesitant one, but a positive one regardless. Oberyn couldn't help it, he was excited. Here were people versed in magic, masters even. According to Marwyn anyway. Simply too tempting for him to abandon so quickly after discovering it.

Acting with a casualty that belied his excitement, Oberyn asked "Could we join you we also haven't broken our fast yet."

Harry only looked at his wives, waiting for their approval or denial. Either wasn't important to him as he couldn't care less for the dornish man to eat with them. Getting only shrugs or nods, Harry just said curtly "Sure." He finished dressing himself and dried Oberyn and Ellaria with a quick spell.

When all were dressed the now bigger left the bathhouse, with Harry at the front leading them towards their tent.

If Oberyn thought the tent was too small to fit them all, he didn't say a thing in complaint. The group entered and Harry smiled as he hear Ellaria gasp and he could practically feel Oberyn's smirk in his back.

Seeing the size of the inside was always a surprise for people who saw it the first time. When one wasn't a smug dornishman, that is.

Harry just bid them to sit down, while he got the breakfast. He just had to take it out of stasis. The tent even had an magical refrigerator and freezer, together with a storage chamber for keeping food fresh.

Harry prepared coffee, tea, milk, sugar and some of the local drinks for breakfast. Some pastries he had kept fresh and warm, cereal (the only thing edible he had brought with him to this world in a restocking box) and some things more British, like scones and waffles. Butter, clotted cream and some jams were also on the tablet. Not that much, but he heard from Oberyn about the feast that would happen tonight so it wasn't that much of a problem.

Quickly levitating the stuff to the table, Harry could practically feel Oberyn's giddiness together with Ellaria's own.

Davos still looked uncomfortable around magic and Ros kept staring as well as shooting disbelieving looks at the people around the table. Probably not believing she ate breakfast with a Prince of Dorne and other rich persons from a foreign kingdom, who were also Maegi.

"What is that delicious smell?" the olive-skinned man inquired curiously, while smelling the air.

Having put the plates and cups in front of everyone Harry pointed to the pitcher of dark liquid, saying "It's coffee. It tastes a bit bitter, but it helps you wake up faster in the morning. Normally one can drink it black, with milk, sugar or both." each time pointing to the objects containing the things in question. Holding the can up and having an eye-brow raised in question, Harry filled the dornish a cup each after getting a nod from them.

Deciding to introduce the rest of the food Harry did so. Happy to have more people liking his food. Oberyn seemed to take a liking to coffee, while his paramour seemed to find it too bitter for her tastes. She preferred Tea herself. The rest of the food was appreciated by all of them.

Breakfast was finished quickly and like before Oberyn couldn't keep the smile off his face or the questions of his tongue. "Where did you find this coffee. I have never head of it and I travelled as far as the Summer Isles." neither in Essos nor in the Summer Isles did he hear of such a thing. Either it was coming from further east, which he doubted as from time to time ships from Asshai found their way towards Westeros, or it was something coming from even further away.

Thinking quickly Narcissa replied. "We found it in the jungles of Sothoryos." Not noticing, ignoring or deigning the incredulous looks beneath her she continued. "Together with a few other new plants that when processed give several new products. Such as chocolate." summoning a few bars of it, she knew Harry had lying around, the ex-Malfoy handed them around.

Davos was the first to question them this time. "You really were on the continent itself, not just the basilisk isles?" he had heard only tale of them from sailors and that was enough to keep his distance. That these people only went there for some plants astounded him, even when these were highly prized. It could be lies of course, like so many sailors before them had lied of having been on the continent itself, but Davos doubted that deeply with the proof of it sitting before him.

"Well, yes." Gabrielle confirmed with a shrug and added. "The coffee and chocolate together with other things should be soon in some ports of the world, seeing as we have cultivated them at home from the saplings we acquired there." being the Mistress of Coin she knew that these products would bring them even more revenue.

They already were making much money from the spices, fruits, vegetables and other goods they produced. The bathhouses too made a good income. The entry cost only two coppers, but with so many people now able to enjoy a luxury it made an excellent profit. Together with the toll extorted from the trade routes controlled by them their coffers were full, despite the many constructions they had to commission in the last year and the ones still ongoing.

"And where lies your home?" Oberyn asked. The Dornishman had suspected from the beginning that they weren't Westerosi, the eyes, hair and fangs a dead giveaway. He was curious about it of course, but decided to wait for answers. He got more than he hoped to get.

"I thought you had a talk with Marwyn? Did he not tell you?" Andromeda asked with a delicate brow raised in surprise. Her eyes fixing in on him, making Oberyn feel as if his soul was inspected.

The Prince of Dorne shook his head. "He did tell me that he had instruction in magic from masters and their names," he admitted "but not where he went or learned." the Archmaester having tricked him, though Oberyn found it only fair. After all he tried to blackmail Marwyn first.

Seeing no problem with answering it Marcella did so. "We right now, live in Atlantis at the Black lake, which was formerly the Poison Sea. Straight north of Qarth."

With a somewhat triumphant expression on his face Oberyn leaned forward and exclaimed "So, you were the ones responsible for all that uproar in Slaver's Bay and Qarth?" now grinning fully at having made that discovery.

"What uproar?" asked Ros, speaking up the first time since they had entered the tent. Slowly, having build up her confidence that she was allowed to do so. Though, the woman had no idea what Slaver's Bay was or where it is located. Only that it sounded not so welcoming.

Davos was the first to answer her. The smuggler had a soft spot for the woman and seeing that she was or rather still is somewhat afraid of Harry and his female companions she had latched onto him for a feeling of familiarity. Him being smallfolk too helped in that regard. "I only heard the rumours from the sailors in the ports. However, it is said that out of nowhere some people appeared in the area and started to build a city with strange powers."

Now a still grinning Oberyn took over. "And a year ago news got around that the same people had successfully conquered the bigger cities of Slaver's Bay, New Ghis and Qarth after repelling an attack made out of forces from all three of them." now looking like the cat that got the canary Oberyn went on. "Even going so far as to freeing the slaves, dealing the business of slavery a hard blow. Further these people seemed to somehow revitalize the Red Waste and Ghis. Regions that before were desolate and nearly devoid of life."

"It isn't called the Red Waste anymore, but the Fields of Elysium." Fleur said calmly and proud of their achievements. If she would've lived a life with Bill Weasley she probably would still be on Earth hiding from the Muggles, while being a housewife.

She had nothing against Housewives, but Fleur was a proud Veela, a fighter and a proven one at that.

Sure, she wanted children, but not with someone who would expect her to be like his mother. Only performing household charms and caring for the children, while having no job or aspirations herself. She didn't enter the Triwizard Tournament for show, but to prove herself, which she did.

In stark contrast she now had a position of great power and trust, in a government run by the man she loved. She could enact change and deliver true justice, like the land where they live in hadn't seen it since forever.

There had been times when she had doubted her decision to wait for her and her sister being reunited with Harry. Lonely nights spent on the run from their persecutors.

That all was swept away by the first kiss she had in that tent with him. She and Gabrielle were even further rewarded for their patience, despite not having expected it. They were made full Veela and given various bodily enhancements and artefacts from Harry to protect them. Harry waved it off as no big deal, but only a Parsel-mouth was capable of writing in parsel-script and only those can inscribe the writings necessary for it onto the rings and chokers so that they could provide that kind of protection.

Snakes and Parsel-mouths may be vilified now, due to Voldemort and others, but in the past Parselmouths were prized healers and protectors. The symbol of Caduceus alone should convince everyone otherwise.

'That aren't the only things Parsel-mouths are good at.' she thought happily as the Veela thought about their various bedroom encounters and the feeling his tongue could give her.

She did not remember the first time besides, the satisfying ache and soreness.

The second time she remembered just fine. A unnoticeable blush now colouring her cheeks at the memory. She had thought Harry a normal man in the bedroom and she had thought wrong. With the rituals and potions he was infused with together with him being a Metamorphagus he outlasted all six of them.

Only Kinvara and Melisandre were excluded. Those two hadn't been taken to Harry's bed expect that one time in the House of the Undying. Though Harry wasn't all there at the time. Neither was she or the rest.

His stamina would've shocked her before, but she was talking about Harry. The man who survived a killing-curse and who in his life did more impossible things put together than hundred witches and wizards.

The best out of all of this was the connection she now had with her beloved. It was like something straight out of a fairytale. She could feel his emotions and read his thoughts with ease, when he allowed it of course, which was most of the time. Only enhancing the pleasure she felt during sex. She like her sister and the other six was now connected to Harry in mind, soul and for all expect the priestesses nearly every evening, in body.

The Veela had never dreamed that her feelings would reach such a level, but they did and everyone who tried to harm her beloved or try to separate them would find himself the focus of her fury.

Altough not everything was perfect. Fleur could feel Harry's doubt as to the new relationship he had with her, her sister and the two priestesses. As sad as it was to admit, but she knew he didn't love the four of them just yet.

Why should he? It was more like an arranged marriage after all. Through Fate or something else he had been robbed of the choice to take them as wives himself. Luckily, Harry had a big heart and was much too gentlemanly to kick them out.

The fact that they were Veela wasn't enough for him, like it would for most men. Harry needed an emotional connection, he needed love.

Fleur had felt a few glimpses of the overwhelming feeling of love he held towards his first four wives and had resolved to do everything to earn his love, much like her sister and the priestesses. He was going out of his way to make them comfortable, despite the fact, that he had no reason to do so.

That fact only strengthened her feelings, so she could wait until he reciprocated her emotions towards him in full, while doing her best to earn his affection.

Coming out of her musings she noticed that the discussion seemed over. A quick mental question at her sister proved her right. They only had talked about what their group had accomplished in the east.

Oberyn and Ellaria went back to their tent for now, but promised or more like insisted to come back later. Fleur wasn't really anticipating the tourney, mostly because all the men would ogle her and the rest. As long as these brutes did nothing else she could ignore them.

Should one of them not get the message and try to touch her she would educate him, painfully.


	16. Welcoming Feast

After the dornish had left Davos went to explore the area and what it had to offer. Ros was accompanying him, still not being able to relax in their presence.

The rest of them donned normal casual clothing and went to explore a bit more too. Normal clothing being simple dresses for the women in various colours. Black, violet and silver for the sisters Black and Marcella. Blue, silver and gold for Fleur and Gabrielle. Melisandre and Kinvara left their Phoenix-feather dresses on. Harry wondered when they washed them, but that thought didn't remain for long in his mind. He himself wore his Basilisk armour and belt. Over it a was only a green velvet coat with a golden Phoenix embroidery on it.

Due to them now having no pockets or belts Harry had to carry their pouches on his own. There weren't many interesting things to see or buy, but it was better to have the gold on hand than not.

Not that his wives seemed to need money. The merchants probably would throw their stuff at them if they would show any interest in it. Harry found it amusing to be honest. Not really believing that nearly all men here were controlled by their cocks to such a degree, but having the evidence right before his eyes.

'Maybe it is a blessing in disguise that so many men at home were eunuchs. Not that any stayed like that as we had the necessary ingredients to grow it back.' Harry mused as he walked along the stands , inspecting the wares here or there. It certainly seemed like it from the looks of things. Harry shuddered as he thought about what would've happened if they had settled in Westeros.

'Probably many broken bones and wounded egos' he thought with an amused grin. 'Not to mention the faith that condemns people who practise polygamy and magic. Both things I do and like very much.'

His thoughts only got confirmed as Bella was approached by a lord from the looks of it.

The man was bigger than Harry by two inches with black hair and blue eyes. He had big, bulky muscles, made for strength. The man probably thought he had an easy time with Bella judging from his smile, that looked somewhat stupid in Harry's eyes, suspecting that the man really had not much in the thinking department. The guy was probably thinking she was a slave from the choker she wore and decided to play the shining knight in white and rescue her and of course bang her afterwards.

Mentally Harry snorted at that, Bellatrix and white knights did not get along.

Bella had a glint in her eyes that told Harry clearly if that man took an action she didn't like he would experience pain and a good amount of it. Harry decided to intervene, before it escalated and the idiot tried to pull some lordly rights bullshit. The first interaction with a Lord being the one with Ros in the back of his mind.

Saying quite loudly Harry stepped closer to Bella and away from the stand he was at. "There you are." smiling at the eldest Black, which caused her to beam back at him and practically run into his arm.

The last Potter held her head in his right hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb, whispering. "We can't have you make an incident now can we?" and kissing her full on the lips. She returned it in full and swinging her arms around his neck to pull him closer into her embrace.

Bellatrix sighed in content as he broke the kiss. She herself could go on like this for days. The reason for Harry stopping the kiss was a loud thumping sound and a groan coming from nearby. It was answered shortly after when he and Bella heard the voice of Andromeda.

"How dare you?!" the middle-eldest Black hissed at the now on his front lying man with his face in the mud, fixing him with an angry glare. She had his right hand twisted behind his back and put pressure on it, causing the brute to yelp. "Do never again presume to touch me!" it was accompanied with a subtle stunner that knocked the man out. She left him lying there, but so that he wouldn't choke on the mud.

Without even sparing the idiot a second glance the group was on its way again and split up. Harry, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Fleur and Melisandre went further away from the hustle and bustle of the mob and with that the castle and is ghostly inhabitants. The others stayed, hoping for something of interest to fall into their laps.

"I can't believe the nerve of that idiot. Trying to literally drag me away from you." Andromeda huffed angrily. Heck, he didn't even give a reason to or asked her. Nope, just straight up walking towards her, grabbed her and right there she had enough.

Harry chuckled at Andromeda, who was steaming at the audacity of the man. He too found him idiotic, but everywhere were such people. "At least you can find solace in having beaten him." Harry said, causing Andy's lips to twitch upwards as she nodded.

"I still think we should've dealt that idiot a more... permanent punishment." Melisandre demurred with her lip curled in distaste at the memory of the pigs eyes on her. She had been able to see it in his eyes that were literally undressing her and her sister-wives. A curse that would make the oaf feel pain in his groin every time he lay with a woman would be appropriate. Bellatrix was nodding along together with Fleur, who too hated such men that thought they could simply take what they wanted.

Harry just sighed at that. "I agree, but from the clothes of him and his arrogance he was most certainly a lord, who could've made things difficult." sure, they could've erased the memory, but Harry wanted to avoid such a thing if possible. The Head of House Black didn't know why the memory charm did not fall under the unforgivable category. To take ones memories, his life practically, and even twist it to your whims was more disgusting than an instant killing curse in Harry's eyes.

His reply only had Bella huffing and crossing her arms, while glaring in the direction of the downed man. Before some of them could form counterarguments they heard a man cry out in pain together with three other voices yelling. Harry's years of experience told him instantly what the sounds were. Three or possibly more people kicking a downed and helpless other.

The group now was a few hundred metres away from the castle, but still people were walking around. It did not surprise Harry that no one helped. No one did it for him either, when he was young. It was a miracle he didn't turn into a muggle hating psycho like Voldemort. The last war didn't help matters in the least in that regard.

Turning around a corner the group saw what was happening. A man of small stature was lying on the ground and was kicked by three boys who could be no older than fifteen, but were much bigger than the victim. One of the three had two towers on his jerkin, the other a pitchfork and the last a porcupine.

Having no patience for bullies Harry walked briskly towards them his wives following closely behind, knowing exactly what he thought of such people. "Do we have a problem here?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice, augmented unconsciously by his magic and fury at the scene before him.

The one with the twin towers stitched on his clothing squeaked and jumped away, already half way pulling his sword out. The rest following shortly after his example, but not drawing swords yet. The last two looked more indecisive than the one with the towers, who had a cocky smile on his lips that all normal teenage boys had.

"This doesn't concern you." obviously thinking Harry no threat, seeing him unarmed. That the women could be a threat never entered his and his fellows minds "Simply leave and we forget you were here at all."

Harry just sighed as he read their surface thoughts. All three were cowards. Not that these fact wasn't obvious from one look at these three, but Harry decided to be cautious regardless. Saying loudly, Harry addressed Narcissa. "Cissy be a dear and make my displeasure known." he could take these three out easily himself, but a beating delivered by a woman would serve to trample their egos more.

Narcissa sported a grin, not dissimilar to Bellatrix' own. The eldest Black just pouted at having been denied her fun, again. The rest only wore grins, while Fleur licked her lips in anticipation of the beat down to come.

Just because Narcissa was a healer didn't mean she was harmless without her bow. Far from it. Healers were often times the most dangerous, because they knew how much pain the body could take before collapsing, where the best points for attacks were and other little nifty tricks.

Narcissa sashayed to the three dirty squires with an inhuman grace, displaying beauty and danger in such a simple motion as walking. Every step a seduction with her full lips in a smile that to the untrained eye looked inviting. Her hips swaying hypnotically and her unique eyes sparkling in the sun. She took the sword-hand of tower-boy in the middle, drawing circles on the palm as the metal clanked to the floor.

Her smile turned bloodthirsty in an instant as her hands wandered up to the elbow. With her experience Narcissa immediately found the vulnerable crevice and squeezed her thump and and index-finger into the tendons. Not even a second later the scum cried out and fell to his knees as the youngest Black sister mercilessly put pressure on the vulnerable point.

The cry alarmed the rest and the one to her left threw a clumsy punch. She caught the wrist with her own left hand put her right arm around his back as if to embrace the idiot, using the momentum from him and herself she threw him against the other, still standing one. Both landing in a heap on the ground a few meters away, due to her strength. A swift punch to the still kneeling man's temple made him unconscious. It was over in a few seconds, in which Narcissa incapacitated all three of the useless idiots.

"Good job." Harry complimented with a smile and turned to the downed man. It seemed he had no serious injury, so Harry went to assist the still groaning man. He was clad in leathers with a green cloak and an alligator clasp to hold it together. "Everything alright?" the last Potter inquired gently as he helped the man right himself up.

Now standing upright Howland Reed dusted himself off and took in the appearance of his saviours. They certainly were... odd, but he wasn't one to judge people by weird physical characteristics. After all the Crannogmen were judged themselves for their short stature, which was proven only moments before.

Clearing his throat, the Lord of Greywater Watch answered. "Yes, thank you for your help." his voice clear as water, but also higher than other men's, though not feminine.

Harry waved him off. "No problem, I am just glad you're unharmed." inspecting the mostly green clad man with a trident as his weapon of choice. Harry saw no injury, even after Cissy checked him he came back clean. With a small smile he just said. "Take care." clapping the man on his back and going on his way again.

Assuming the man was some form of peasant in Westeros and here for the spectacle. That three lowly squires were capable of ambushing someone looking more experienced and hardened than them only meant in Harry's mind that they had better connections to the nobles and therefore more protection. Something which the man wouldn't want to deal with understandably.

They left the man, the three bullies and a woman with a long face, grey eyes, dark long hair with a dulled blade in her hand behind.

The woman had seemed intent to attack the squires now lying in the dust. Narcissa's interference threw a wrench in those plans apparently and now she stood there, watching dumbly. Only when the six figures with the unique features were gone did she go to the Bannerman of her father and aided him.

Fleur walked beside the rest back to their tent. No form of distraction presented itself in any form. Well, expect the many men who ogled Fleur and her sister-wives so hard that they ran into things.

The Veela was now very thankful for having her Allure perfectly under control. Otherwise she probably would've to fight her way out of the mass of people. That she was now bonded to Harry helped, the Allure after all was only a way to attract a mate. Now that she and her sister had their perfect mate it had toned down a good bit. They could still use it to put men under their thrall, but the passive Allure was all but gone.

Disappointed, the group went back to their tent. The opening feast would be in five hours, shortly after the beginning of the evening.

Sadly they wouldn't be able to enter without a Lord or similar letting them in. Well, they could get in with the liberal use of Confundus charms, but that would mean they had to charm everyone. After all no one knew them or could recognize them in the gaggle of lords and people would become suspicious.

Arriving back at their tent the group saw a comical sight. Oberyn Martell lying on the ground with a bright red handprint on his right cheek. A huffing Gabrielle standing over him with a glare directed at his form. Ellaria had a hand over her mouth, trying to hide a smile and failing. Two average sized bags were on the side.

Harry's lips twitched upwards. He should probably be angry at Oberyn, but Harry had expected it of the man and knew his wives could deal with it themselves. "Let me guess." the last Potter drawled with a smirk, inclining his head towards the downed man. "He couldn't keep it in his pants."

"He could not, mon amour." Gabrielle affirmed as she walked towards him upon seeing the group, melting into his arms and kissing him and also ignoring some of the looks they got from sister-wives and passers-by alike. She knew the others directed looks at them that only said they wanted to do that too. However, the glances and leers of the insects around them were of no consequence to her. They could make faces at, and judge her and her beloved all day and Gabrielle wouldn't care one bit.

After she ended the kiss, despite wanting to continue, the others all too stole their share of kisses, not minding the groaning man on the floor. Ellaria was tending to him, still openly amused at the whole thing. She knew when it was a serious injury or when he played wounded to get more attention.

"Come on get up, lover." when he did not move she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "When you stand up I will kiss it better." that did the trick as the Prince of Dorne practically leapt up, grinning and immediately kissing her.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you two here?" inquired Fleur with a raised eye-brow and a glare in the Red Vipers direction. She was unamused by the man trying to get it on with her sister. Regardless of knowing that he would be unsuccessful.

Having had his kiss from his Paramour Oberyn turned to Fleur and asked with a roughish grin. "You wound me fair Lady. We just came here to see how our companions were doing." a hand over his heart as if shot by an invisible arrow.

Completely unimpressed Marcella drawled in such a way that she could've been mistaken for a dornish if not for her unique looks. "Really?"

Ellaria and Oberyn looked fairly impressed and the Prince of Dorne again grinned. "Yes" upon Marcella's rather unimpressed look that clearly said she did not believe him he continued in equal parts amiable and cheerful. "Though we also wanted to know if you were coming to the opening feast."

While talking all were back inside the tent. Davos and Ros seemed to still be out. Harry had no concerns towards the two running. It was unimportant if they stayed or got away. No one in Westeros would believe anyone who claimed to have seen magical people.

Shortly after all were seated comfortably at the table.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders and asked "Don't we need some kind of invitation for that?" she doubted that they could just walk inside and dine with Lords. The common folk and other probably had to eat outside and make their own feasts. Sure their family had control over a much larger region than any of these Lords, except the King, but anyone could claim something like that.

'Though, our appearance certainly would help in that regard or condemn us due to their superstitions.' The youngest Black-sister thought irritated at these peoples ignorance.

Completely unconcerned the Prince of Dorne countered "Yes, but I am, as it happens, the brother to the Princess of the Throne." following the explanation was a self-satisfied smirk.

"Aren't eleven people a bit much to invite for a single man even for the brother to the future Queen?" retorted Harry while being comfortable in his chair at the head of the table. It took a while for him to be comfortable with the position, but seeing that all others insisted on it, he caved in.

Now Ellaria spoke leaning back in her seat and one hand on Oberyn's own. "Eleven? Aren't you only nine?" it was said curiously as if she expected even more beautiful women to appear. The glint in her eye pretty obvious that she would appreciate more eye-candy.

Putting his musings as to the sexual orientation of his guests aside Harry explained. "Yes, but we also have Davos and Ros to account for, if they so choose." it would be unfair to leave them out of it. Harry naturally would ask them first if they even wanted to, but to just disregard them would be rude.

"Of course." Oberyn agreed the smile never leaving his face. No doubt imagining all the scenarios that could happen during the ceremony. From more than a few drunken fools trying to make a move on Harry's wives to other hilarious outcomes. The Red Viper could hardly wait.

The group then spent the next few hours preparing for the upcoming feast. Well, the women did due to leaving earlier than Harry and Oberyn to do so. Braiding and Styling their hair, applying some sparse bits of make-up here and there, and slipping on the best dresses and jewelry they had. Intent on showing these people exactly on how wide the gap between them really was.

Of course, Ellaria was intrigued by the make-up, such as eye-shadow, lipstick, mascara, nail polish and many others even when they didn't use all of it. "Where did you get all this?" the Dornish woman asked intrigued, inspecting the various vials and pots.

Shrugging Narcissa answered nonchalantly "Harry usually makes it for us." it was really thoughtful of him to do so with his knowledge in Alchemy and Potions. She herself could make them also, but somehow he got better results in that regard. She may be excellent at brewing herself, however Narcissa never had interest in Alchemy which she suspected Harry enhanced the products with.

"Truly?" Ellaria couldn't fathom a man making such things if she was honest with herself. Least of all a man looking like Harry. Powerful, charming, commanding and handsome. People like that usually weren't seen doing such things, not even in Dorne.

This time it was Gabrielle who answered absentmindedly, while applying her own make-up in a mirror "Yes, he also cooks great food, gives excellent massages, can dance incredibly, isn't half bad at braiding hair and can fuck you into a stupor." The last part was said with a fanged grin and a twinkle in her eyes, mirrored by all the others present, except Ellaria of course.

Before they could be distracted Andy intervened "We can talk about Harry's many qualities later. Now we have to finish preparing ourselves."

Everyone of them had just applied mascara and a very small amount of eye-shadow to pronounce the eyes, as well as the only real accomplishment of Lockhart. His Occamy Egg Yolk shampoo, which really did give one locks of lustrous luminosity as it promised. Harry had gotten the ingredients from the time they had acquired Occamy eggs and used the shells to make Mithril.

After the little bit of make-up was applied they donned their dresses. Melisandre and Kinvara just went with their Phoenix-feather dresses they nearly wore each and every day. Their shoulder length hair was simply left open and free.

The two wore jewelry in form of earrings out of gold and rubies and circlets with the same materials for the ankles. Curiously enough, they forwent shoes altogether and intended to go barefoot, like someone would when it was high summer. No one said anything, knowing the quirks of the priestesses. It showed their painted toe-nails, which had the same color as their finger-nails, a crimson red.

At home they also always walked barefoot, but there it was hot enough to warrant it. Not that temperature was anything to impair them. All kinds of heat did no damage to them and most cold temperatures were negated by the Phoenix flint. The nine of them could walk day and night naked and still be comfortable.

For the occasion, Harry's wives decided to wear fitted Sari-type dresses of differing styles.

Fleur and Gabrielle's were made out of blue Acromantula-silk with embroidery stitched onto it with Unicorn hairs, looking like snowflakes and frost. The Saris were sleeveless and left the stomach free, showing the lower half of their breasts with the nipples just so covered as well as their toned midriff and with that the phoenix tattoo to the world. The top part of the dress was enchanted with a sticking charm so that there would be no accidents.

Earrings made from silver inlaid with sapphires as well as circlets of the same wrought into the form of snowflakes were adorned by them. Both Veela had their waist long hair braided into a rope-braid French plait. What was curious was the accessories came in the form of a sharp curved blade six inches in length hanging at the tip behind them.

Ellaria asked curiously upon noticing this, "Why do you have a blades in your hair?" Not really seeing a reason for it.

Gabrielle grinned at the Dornish woman and said "Look." pointing to the table before her, the same was shortly after impaled by the blade with Gabrielle not moving a single muscle. Ellaria could only stare in shock and amazement at the display.

"How?" not understanding how the Veela did it.

Gabrielle just kept on smiling as her braid settled again behind her. "We can control our hair with just a thought just like you would a limb." it was something that not many knew about the Veela, but their hair was more than just a pretty accessory.

A Veela never parted with her hair, except in a few rare instances and even then it was only ever a single strand. Which was also why Ollivander was so shocked at seeing a wand with Veela hair as a core during the Triwizard Tournament all those years ago. Even in legend, it was portrayed that when someone cut off even a single hair from a Veela that she'd lose her beauty.

It wasn't true of course, but it symbolized just how important their hair was to them. The reason was that strands of their hair did not regrow once removed. They were much like a fixed set of teeth and they only had one at their disposal. A hair could grow when it was cut, but one removed with the root did not. Should a Veela's hair be taken completely then it was gone forever. No potion or spell could regrow it like humans could. Luckily fire didn't damage their hair in the slightest.

Sadly, this was just another reason the Veela used live in their small colonies, with their hair being so useful in many potions for beauty and the like. So it was lucky that it could, quite literally, fight back.

With that cleared up, the Black Sisters began getting changed as well. Bellatrix and Andromeda's saris hugged their generous curves perfectly and left their shoulders and back bare and showed a good, but not outrageous, amount of cleavage. Both dresses also had slit skirts beginning at the hip that showed the right leg and the creamy skin perfectly in a teasing way. They were made out of black acromantula silk and embroidered with small golden phoenixes.

Their jewelry were just silver earrings with amethysts in them. Also the pair wore bracelets of silver with the same gems. Both had their hair braided into a waterfall-braid with the only difference that Bella had it on her right and Andromeda on the left side of her face. Their curly hair only enhancing the wavy look as if it truly was the reflection of the night sky in a flowing body of water.

Marcella and Narcissa's saris were slightly different from their sister-wives. Both of their saris where made out of Unicorn hair and silvery-white acromantula silk, with Narcissa's having black roses embroidered on it while Marcella's had spider webs designs, each looking like an upside down rose.

The dresses were also all charmed in such a way that if someone tried to sneak a peek under them only blackness would be seen. A good thing too, because all of them went commando.

The two had no other jewelry besides the choker and ring that all of them had. Narcissa had her hair braided into a florette with a side-braid and Marcella into a low headband one.

The missing thing now were only the shoes. All besides Melisandre and Kinvara slipped into black four inch heels that left the toes and feet free like sandals. As well as putting on some small dashes of perfume.

Ellaria could only look on as they prepared as if the eight of them would go to war, instead of a simple feast among nobles. Soon, she ended up sucked into it as well and was given a quick makeover.

They applied some of their make-up and gave her a dress in the typical style of Dorne that seemed simply white on the first glance, but that changed as soon as it moved. Then it shimmered like oil in all colors. Her dark hair got braided with golden bands and decorated with flowers from Dorne, called Moonbloom, that apparently would never wilt. She was also given a golden necklace that had an orange gem hanging on it the size of an egg. that she would keep as a gift.

Seeing the size and quality of the gifts, Ellaria couldn't help but think of how wealthy they must be if they could give such things away so easily and got a little jealous.

"It seems we're ready." announced Andromeda as all of them looked into the mirrors in the room. Of course there was no flaw. The eight women looked like different versions of the Maiden come from the Heavens, only the Warrior and Stranger could be seen in them too.

All nine walked out of the room to the adjacent one where Harry and Oberyn prepared themselves. From the looks of it Oberyn was ready himself with his hair combed back, showing the beginning of a widows peak. He wore a orange velvet doublet with the emblem of the House Martell embroidered on it. A Red sun pierced diagonally by a yellow spear. Over it the Prince wore a jerkin. The look was completed by the typical breeches with the same colour theme and brown leather boots.

In contrast to the Salty Dornishman, Harry wore something completely different. It was a layered sharwani, a long coat-like garment originating from the Indian subcontinent of their old world that was used as the European style court dress of nobles and royals of northern India in the 18th and 19th like his wives Sari-Style dresses, didn't look out of place for someone from Essos, as people's clothing styles varied wildly across the continent. Its style also seemed to mirror that of similar style of clothing worn by the Eastern Rhoynar as well as pockets of Dornishmen in the West.

Harry's sherwani was a true combination of style and majesty that conveyed his wealth and power through it's rich colors and materials. It was mainly black in color highlighted by a maroon colored inner jacket and churidar. The crushed silk stole also in maroon color he wore with it only added glamour to the Essosi King's overall look.

The layered garment was decorated with diamond and ruby beads, along with sequins of gold color with additional thread work. The fabric was a highly extravagant brocade which made it look rather lavish. the look was finished off with a pair of shoes black shoes with same brocade as his sherwani. The outfit was one of the newer and more stylish outfits he had in his extensive wardrobe, courtesy of his wives. With this, Harry truly looked the part of a wealthy and powerful monarch.

"Why are you not finished yet?" demanded Narcissa with a hand on her hip and narrowed eyes at Harry.

Confused Harry asked, "What do you mean? I haven't forgotten anything have I?" inspecting himself and finding nothing wrong with it.

A little exasperated and amused Marcella answered with her arms crossed. "Really? You haven't shaved, your collar is crooked and you've hung your stole on the wrong side." pointing out the various things he'd done wrong even when they allowed him to go with a less strict dress code.

However, that would've been like trying to get a donkey to do something it was too stubborn to do. With Harry it was much the same. It was one of the reasons they didn't host many such occasions at home, despite there being many opportunities. The Qartheen especially could make up excuses to hold a festival for nearly anything.

"Oh, come on love! I thought we were here to have fun!" Harry complained arms crossed, pouting with his head to the side. The only thing missing to complete the picture would be if he was stomping a foot on the ground.

Knowing they were on a tight schedule and had no time for arguments the woman picked up a chair before pointing at it and said. "Sit!" When Harry grumbled, she simply raised an eyebrow, asking him silently if he really wanted to take it further.

Oberyn and Ellaria watched in amusement after the Prince of Dorne overcame his shock and remembered how to breathe.

Soon enough Harry sitting in the chair where Bella already had the razor and shaving cream ready. With a quickness born out of handling knifes for a long time, the eldest Black shaved him quickly and cleanly after having applied the cream. Meanwhile, Narcissa and Fleur straightened his crooked collar and rehung his stole on the correct side.

Nodding satisfied after inspecting Harry Andromeda asked the rest. "Do we really have to follow a choreography?" she found it a bit much and it drew attention that Harry not liked, though they would get enough attention with their looks alone so it was a moot point.

Now it was Fleur's time to nod. "Of course, we have to look good when we walk behind Harry." The Veela insisted with her sister, Bella, Melisandre and Kinvara mimicking the older Veela as they also nodded in agreement.

Shoulders sagging a little at being outnumbered the middle Black sister said "Alright." taking a breath she asked "What were the steps again?"

"It's step, heel, pivot, step, step." Narcissa explained and promptly demonstrated it too. She only received a betrayed look from Andromeda, causing her to shrug and smile sheepishly.

While the eight women practised it a bit Oberyn asked his paramour. "How many men do you think will leave tonight with a bruised ego?" a twinkle in his black "viper" eyes.

Ellaria shrugged her shoulders, but was equally amused "I don't know, but I think they will leave with more than just bruises on their egos." causing Oberyn to chuckle. He completely agreed with that assessment.

With everything prepared the group made their way outside and towards the Hall of a hundred Hearths. Davos and Ros were nowhere to be seen so the group assumed the two went to the place where the smallfolk celebrated the beginning of the tourney.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was equal parts exited and terrified. She was allowed to go to the Tourney of Harrenhal together with her father, the Hand of the King and her twin brother. Though, it wasn't because she convinced her father through some means. No, such efforts were futile altogether.

It was because she tried to get Jaime into the Kingsguard and her father found out about it. She didn't know how he had found out, but he did. She would never forget the raw anger she experienced in that moment from her father as it boiled over with her being the target for daring to take his prized heir away.

He even struck her!

For someone so obsessed with family and how it was presented that was saying a lot. In King's Landing appearance was important and even a single thing out of place could mean something bad, but a big ugly black eye wasn't possible to conceal so she stayed in her rooms, like ordered, until it had vanished and while she was at it Cersei also cried her eyes out.

Now Jaime wouldn't join the Kingsguard. She had heard the argument from her rooms in the tower of the hand. How Tywin shouted Jaime into submission. For how stupid he was for following the instructions of an equally stupid girl. That if her brother was to join the Kingsguard he would never inherit Casterly Rock, which would go to Tyrion instead. When she heard Jaime shouting back that he didn't care an even louder smack was heard than her own and with that the argument ended in her fathers favour. Like it always did when it concerned the family.

Cersei hadn't thought about what would happen when Jaime joined the Kingsguard, expect that she would be together with her twin again, after being separated for so long. He having only visited on her urging. Although from the reaction of her father it also could've been that in his rage he put her in a wheelhouse and left King's Landing after resigning as hand. Leaving Jaime and separating them once more.

That the little monster would inherit the Rock also hadn't crossed her mind. At least the only silver lining from the whole fiasco was, that that now wouldn't happen.

Well, not the only one. The other was that her father hadn't found out about her giving Jaime her maidenhead in the Old inn on Eel alley disguised as a tavern wench. If he had, she was sure that the punishment would've been much, much more severe.

Hers more so than Jaime's. Apart from the whole incest thing she was soiled goods now. If that came out the best thing she could hope for was to marry some landed knight. Her! The Lioness of Casterly Rock, married to some oafish knight. Unacceptable!

Father wouldn't have spoken a word about it to anyone naturally, however her future life would've been hell, most likely always be separated from her other half and under constant supervision from Tywin. Maybe even forced to sleep in one bed with Septas that would watch her, like the Queen had been forced to do in the past on the King's orders in his ever growing paranoia.

Her brother would most likely be married off to that Tully bitch Lysa. Which was also one of the reasons her father came to Harrenhal, because Hoster Tully would also be there and he could finalise the arrangement.

The exited part was that she could visit the grandest Tourney in the history of Westeros, see her brother in it, as well as the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. Though, even that had a downside.

Her father didn't let her out of his sight and kept her on a tight leash. She didn't dare speak against him now that she was finally out of her chambers once more. It wasn't some attempt from her father to apologize by allowing her to come, but rather that like this she couldn't make more inane decisions without him preventing them. According to him anyway.

So it was an internally seething and outwardly neutral Cersei Lannister that exited the Wheelhouse that transported the highborn ladies from King's Landing to Harrenhal. The big ugly and mostly molten castle of House Whent. The five towers of it could be seen from far away as they stretched into the sky like grasping fingers.

Head held high she waited for her father to arrive, while the other ladies went on their business giggling. Most likely giggling about her. They wouldn't act like that when their father would be Tywin Lannister, but do as she did and follow his instructions. 'For now anyway.' Cersei raged inside her head.

A short while later the imposing figure of Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King walked over to her waiting form. He barely inclined his head in greeting. "Daughter." he greeted quite coldly.

A perfect curtsy in her red and gold dress later she greeted him back equally cold "Father." but plastered a false sweet smile on her face as he narrowed his eyes at her.

He did not say anything further, only motioning her to follow him like some dog. The only thing missing was the leash, though it was there only not physically.

The walk towards their crimson and gold tent was spent in silence in which Cersei took in the grandness of the Tourney.

Once arrived he left her in the care of her aunt Genna with instructions to watch her every move. The woman was married to a Frey, who like all their ilk had weasel like features and no other qualities to name. She was only married to that man because her grand-father Tytos Lannister had been a weak fool. Only Tywin spoke out against the match, for which he had Genna's gratitude to this day and it was also the reason why she would do as he asked of her.

"Good day sweetling. How was your journey?" the somewhat plump woman asked. She like all Lannisters had golden hair and green eyes.

Ignoring her aunt Cersei walked to one of the artfully crafted chairs and sat down, while wanting to pour herself a goblet full of wine. Before she could do so it was snatched out of her grasp by Genna. Cersei only shot her a contemptuous look. A scowl adorning her features.

Genna only smiled "Now, now sweetling if you make such a face you will get wrinkles and you wouldn't want that. Would you?" putting the pitcher of wine out of Cersei's reach she continued "Besides, to drink so early isn't done as a highborn lady and you're only fifteen."

The condescending tone her aunt used blew Cersei's already strained temper. "I am a woman flowered and can drink as much as I want to." in King's Landing with her father occupied anyway. "Besides what use is it to be a highborn lady if I can't do anything I want!" all the while bemoaning inside her head that if she would've been born with a cock she would be the heir and centre of attention for her father. She was the eldest after all. She even could wield a blade, somewhat, having switched places with Jaime in her youth fairly often and trained with the master at arms of Casterly Rock. Those days were over as soon as she showed signs of being a woman and people could tell her and Jaime apart.

Genna only sighed at that as she sat herself down besides her niece. "Cersei, being highborn doesn't mean you can do what you want without consequences. It means you have more responsibilities that accompany the privileges. You have to care for you vassals, allies and smallfolk and look after their well-being."

That only cause the young woman to scoff loudly, a haughty nose upturned at that. "The dirty peasants are beneath us. They should be grateful we let them live on our lands." The lowly smallfolk weren't of any consequence to her. The only thing these were good at was working for her.

Deciding to give up on that topic Genna steered it to another one. Even then it wasn't much better. "Alright, then could you explain to me why I have to watch over you, if you are as fledged as you claim you are?" the entire demeanour of Genna having shifted from nice aunt to no-nonsense in a heartbeat.

The explanation that wasn't accurate of course. "I only tried to further the legacy of House Lannister by getting Jaime admitted to the Kingsguard."

Sadly Genna didn't believe it for a second "Cersei, your actions would've robbed your father of his heir, whom he had groomed for it since infancy."

Not giving up the young Lannister countered "Jaime doesn't even likes politics and the like, why should he do something he hates instead of something he's good at and loves?"

Genna's expression only turned colder. "Don't presume to tell me you did what you did out of Jaime's interest." before Cersei could say anything against that the older woman went on "You only did it for yourself. Did you not think for a second of how your actions would affect both of you in the long term? From your expression I can tell that is a no."

Taking a deep breath to control herself Genna continued, while staring the younger woman down. "Then let me tell you. Tywin would've perceived Jaime in the Kingsguard as a slight against him from the king himself. Thinking Aerys was going to take his heir away from him, while he could do nothing against it. Not to mention that the king would've Jaime under his direct command, while Tywin in his fury would've taken you and went straight back to Casterly Rock."

"But the King and father are friends, why would father think that?" Cersei questioned completely sure she knew all the facts.

Shaking her head at her nieces obliviousness Genna explained "It is true that the two were once friends, but that is no longer the case. Not after all the things Aerys has done against your father."

Upon seeing that she still didn't completely believe it the older woman elaborated, her voice but a whisper. One never knew who listened in on conversations. "He made lewd comments at your father's wedding and lusted after your mother. He insults Tywin at every opportunity and lets the cowards of the court walk all over Tywin. After hearing Ilyn Payne say that it was Tywin who ruled and not him, the king had Ilyn's tongue ripped out with hot pincers. He is jealous of Tywin's success and would do everything to undermine him."

The defiance of Duskendale and the time the king had the taxes increased coming to mind. At the first Tywin warned Aerys not to go, which only prompted the man to do the opposite. Fuelling the paranoia and madness, now that the king thought Tywin knew how he would react and collaborated with Duskendale. The last was simply petty. The king having increased the tax and put the blame on Tywin. Only to establish the old tax shortly after and earn praise for it.

After explaining these things to Cersei she seemed to only grow angrier. "Then why does father not do something about it?" they were lions and should never accept insults without a fitting response. She couldn't understand why her father let himself seem weak.

Now Genna laughed. The woman really couldn't believe Cersei's stupidity. "And what should he do, hmm? Confront the clearly unhinged king who has a grudge against him and who is surrounded by people sworn to him?" shaking her head still chuckling Genna went on. "Aerys may be a terrible and mad king, but he still is just that and one just doesn't go openly against a king without a good reason besides insults."

Seeing that her point was made she went back to the previous topic. "However you should think about what you wanted to do. Presenting your brother to the very same mad king. He maybe would have been a Kingsguard, but also a hostage in Aerys control." with that she left to find some servants to make lunch, leaving her niece to brood.

Meanwhile Cersei was thinking how none of this was her fault. She only wanted to have Jaime by her side for when she would eventually become Queen. Something she was sure wouldn't be far away. After all the Dornish slut Elia Martell was weak and frail. Even after only whelping one child she was bedridden for half a year. The next was sure to kill her.

Then Cersei would swoop in and console the prince and become his Queen with Jaime as her Kingsguard. Like that she could have the man she loved as a husband and her brother by her side. She knew Jaime would be a bit put out that she would've to sleep with the prince, something she wouldn't be sorry for at all, but he should be grateful that she found a way for him to stay in her presence.

With that mental battle cleared and finding no fault with her logic she went on with her day. Screaming at a few servants and threatening them for doing minuscule things wrong improved her mood a good bit, even when she hadn't seen her twin the whole day.

Finally it was time for the opening feast in the Great Hall. She was washed, her hair braided in the newest fashion of the south and her body put into a typical red gown out of myrish silk with golden lions embroidered on it. Cersei wore a golden necklace with rubies of various cuts in it to complete the look.

Satisfied with her looks Cersei waited for her father and brother to arrive, so that she could finally catch the eye of the prince and work towards the future she always wanted.

* * *

Lyanna Stark was annoyed. First she had to endure the constant staring of the oaf that was her betrothed. When he didn't stare he was drinking or groping some women in the reach of his much too grabby hands.

How Robert Baratheon wasn't already dead from alcohol poisoning or some of the disease she heard whores talk about was a mystery to her. He drunk ale and wine like water and fucked as often as he hunted. His promises of love seemed empty like his head. After all he said one thing and did another.

'Love is sweet, but it can't change a man's nature.' the she-wolf thought. That got only reinforced after she saw her brother Brandon. She loved him dearly like all her family, despite the fact that they butted heads one too many times due to both their hotheadedness. It wasn't her brother Brandon she had a problem with, though rather the man Brandon was.

He also had a woman he claimed to love, some Barbey Ryswell, she heard. Despite that he still fucked the serving wenches and servants. She could hear it pretty good from her rooms.

Brandon was never shy about taking what he wanted, like her. They both even wanted the same things.

She wanted to avoid marrying Robert Baratheon, ride in the Rills and learn how to fight. Only one of those she could get without hindrance and that was riding. The first and last of those points were things out of her reach, it seems, with riding soon to follow, should she marry the oaf and live in the south. Southron ladies didn't ride like she did, but like meek little mice afraid of everything or even in such a thing as ridiculous as a wheelhouse.

Brandon also wanted to fight and ride and drink all day long as well as avoid being married to the Tully girl. He would fuck her, no doubt, as evident in the lustful looks he sent Catelyn as he saw her earlier in the day, but he would rather not marry the fish.

However, she doubted his pleas were heard, much like hers. 'Stupid Maester and his southron ambitions.' Lyanna thought contemptuously. She knew who put these notions of marrying in the south into her fathers head, but couldn't do anything about it short of killing the annoying little rat.

After another argument with her sweet brother Ned about Robert Lyanna fled the tent. She would insist that he would never change and Ned would deny it. This time she stormed out before she exploded and went to explore the area a bit. After a bit of time cooling down she had come upon a strange sight.

One of her fathers Bannermen was hounded by three squires. Quickly, she snatched a dulled blade from a nearby rack to surprise them and beat some sense into them, but fate seemed to have other plans as a new group arrived and took care of it.

It wasn't a normal looking one either. It consisted of one man and four women with exotic, but beautiful features. A beauty she would never achieve no matter how many times Robert claimed it, together with an almost unnatural grace to them. Letting them look like predators amongst a horde of prey. The man just had said something to one of the women with hair like the night sky and the same sprung into action with a grin,mirrored by the rest.

First she thought the woman would charm the three squires, but something in her walk set the hairs in the back of Lyanna's head on edge. Her instincts were proven true as the same woman brought the first squire to his knees with just a touch. The other two were soon to follow as she threw one into the other, letting their bodies land in a heap of moaning limbs. A quick punch to the head of the first saw him in the dreamland quickly enough.

Astonished, the daughter of Rickard Stark stood there still with dulled blade in hand, not really comprehending what she saw. A woman easily dispatching three squires without the element of surprise. Ok, it were idiots and weaklings, but the manner in which she did it suggested a lot of training and experience.

Only after her surprise wore off and she got her bearings back did Lyanna walk towards the man. "Are you alright?" she inquired worried he might be wounded from the beating he got.

"I am fine, thank you my Lady." Howland answered.

Puffing up Lyanna growled or tried to at least. "I am not a Lady!"

It seemed her objections fell on deaf ears as Howland looked at her. "Are you or are you not the daughter of my liege Lord Rickard Stark?" maybe a lookalike stood before him. 'Wouldn't be the weirdest thing happening to me today.' the Crannogman mused in his head.

Reluctantly Lyanna nodded her head. "Then you are in fact a Lady." the small man countered.

"I am not!" she still denied, shortly after she decided it was childish to act like that and stop it. "Are you sure you're alright? You can come with me to the Stark tent, if you want!"

Howland just shook his head "No need. I wouldn't want to intrude."

She in turn waved off his protest. "Nonsense, I failed to intervene in time so I have to make it up to you." gripping his arm tightly she steered the man to her and her brothers tent.

The walk back there was fast as she dragged the smaller man behind her. Earning herself some glares from other highborn ladies for her behaviour. The dress she wore identifying her as one of them, no matter how much she wanted to burn it and wear breeches.

They arrived in a few short minutes at the white tent with a grey Direwolf on it, representing House Stark. "Here we are!" the she-wolf exclaimed, opening the flap of the entrance she shoved the reluctant Howland inside.

On the inside waited her brothers with, thankfully, no Robert in sight. She introduced her brothers after pushing Reed in one of the chairs inside the big tent. She had a separate one herself, where she could sleep and change. Pointing to a large and handsome man with dark hair the wolf-maid began introductions. "This is my big brother Brandon Stark." pointing to the next smaller one "This is Eddard or simply Ned." now her finger was on the smallest "And this is my younger brother Benjen."

Howland nodded mutely, hoping the crazy woman was finished dragging him to places he didn't belong.

The biggest of the three laughed boisterously, the second muttered under his breath, but had a small smile on his face. The youngest just looked on in curiosity and asked. "Lyanna, who is that?"

"It seems you already encountered my sister, Howland." the oldest said, while grinning from ear to ear. Answering the question of his youngest brother. "This is Howland Reed, one of the most important Bannermen sworn to the Starks." having met the man as he visited a few of the holdfasts in the North with his father.

The man in question nodded "Aye, I have." even him escaped a small chuckled at the situation he found himself in. "And you flatter me, but the Crannogmen are a only humble servants."

Just like Lyanna, Brandon waved him off. "Nonsense, with you the North can withstand an attack from land anytime." now turning to his sister Brandon inquired "Not that I don't appreciate Howland's company, but why did you bring him here?"

So she told him how she encountered him and the three squires and the other group who helped the Crannogman. Howland described them as good as he could when asked about it.

"A man with a golden streak in his hair, accompanied by beautiful women with exotic hair and features?" Ned asked, remembering his encounter with the group. Though it seemed only half of them were present in the encounter.

Howland answered, while nodding his head "Aye, but I would rather call them odd than exotic."

"Why?" Brandon butted in. The mention of beautiful woman was more than enough reason for him to ask that.

So the Lord of Greywater Watch explained "Well, for one they had slitted eyes with the woman having silver rings around the colour of their eyes and the man gold. They had also black where white was normally in the eyes and on top of it all fangs. Not to mention their hair."

"Truly?" Lyanna asked. She hadn't seen them up close, but only from afar. So the hair was what stood out for her.

Innocently Benjen said. "Maybe they are sick or something?"

Ned shook his head. "No, they said that these are their normal features." he stilled once he knew that he said that out loud and all attention was on him.

"How would you know, brother?" Brandon queried as he looked towards his younger brother with a grin.

Ned just sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave the tent until he spilled everything and so he did. "I met them as I went praying in the godswood. However, I met nine people. One man and eight women. Their family name is Peverell and according to them they hail from near the Jade Sea. They also said they wanted to experience a typical Tourney from Westeros."

"From the Jade Sea?" Lyanna asked excitedly. She had absolutely no idea where that was, but it sounded far away and thrilling. Benjen looked equally enraptured by the exotic sounding location.

Ned only nodded his head. "Yes," and added bemused, knowing it to be true. "but you have no idea where that is, do you?"

Lyanna pouted fiercely and countered "I do!" her arms crossed before her an expression on her face that would cower most men, though this was her family so it hadn't as much effect.

This time it was Brandon, who asked "Really? Because I don't know where it is. Could you enlighten me?" his grin never leaving his face during the whole conversation. He had the vague notion of it being east, but that was a given. West of Westeros wasn't something from which sailors came back.

"Of course, you know it lies east and stuff..." the more she talked the less she said of importance. One by one her brothers laughed with Howland not being able to conceal a chuckle. "Stop laughing at me!" she commanded with her arms still crossed. It naturally only served to make them laugh harder, that is until an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"You find that funny do you?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, I have a few more funny things to tell. For example, I think father would love to hear that Brandon was responsible for the chaos in the stables last year." she had no idea what happened, but her brother was skittish the few days after the incident so he was it most likely.

Turning to Benjen she said with a raised brow. "Or that Benjen likes to sneak out of the castle and visit a certain brothel." she only came upon him by chance, but it wasn't surprising. He was fourteen and a boy, it would be more surprising if he didn't do such a thing.

Last came Ned."Or that Ned really likes to play King of Winter with our family sword Ice when he thinks no one is looking?"

That shut the three up. Brandon had gone white, while Benjen and Ned went red with embarrassment. Smugly she asked. "So, lets get ready for this feast and you are coming with us Howland!" she stated and not asked. The wolf maid wasn't easy to refuse, so the Crannogman just nodded numbly, hoping she doesn't have some stuff on him too by whatever miracle. With that she walked out of the tent with her head held high in victory.

* * *

The Hall of a hundred Hearths didn't and did life up to its name. No matter how weird that sounded. It were only thirty-five hearths, but the great hall was enormous nonetheless. An army could easily fit inside.

The group of eleven people slipped inside without problem. If one did not count the stares, glares and mutters following them. Women looked on Harry's wives with envy or jealousy and men with pure lust. The reverse was true for Harry, though there was also confusion and a few other emotions displayed on people's faces. A few rare ones only, though.

With perfect cat-like grace, confidence and heads held high the group entered without a single glance at the people around them, looking positively ethereal. The women's hair was literally shining with a light of its own, be it the silvery-gold of the Veela, the fiery hair of the priestesses or the stars in the sisters Black hair. Their bodies flawless and powerful, their eyes holding contempt as they surveyed the people.

Slowyl, but surely a boiling point would be reached, due to many a man attempting to grab their attention, but then they thought better upon feeling an aura of dread encompassing them.

Most were found lacking by Harry's wives. Either drooling idiotically or doing some other stupid stuff to attract their attention. Even without the Allure active the gap between these oafs and Harry was too big not to notice.

Oberyn with Ellaria on his arm led the over the smooth stone floor to steps that led to one of the two galleries above. They were reserved for the great and important houses, while the many tables on the ground were for the minor and less important ones. The two galleries were opposite of each other with a gap between them and a single bridge connecting the two at the end directly over the dais on the ground. Probably where the king with his family will be sitting and to show his superiority to his host. Quite literally sitting over him.

The group arrived on the gallery without problem and Oberyn found the table he was looking for. At it were currently sitting two women and two men standing nearby.

One looking like his sister in a orange gown and a few accessories out of gold on her head, arms and fingers. The women beside her, probably a hand-maiden or lady in waiting, had black hair, was tall and her eyes were a violet colour, though not as radiant as the black sister's own.

One man had the same purple eyes with silvery-white hair and the other looked also familiar with Oberyn and the woman at the table. Both men wore white armour with scales. From the looks of things the group of four were the only ones here right now, being the first ones with the rest coming probably in the next few minutes.

The conversation seized as Oberyn arrived with a grin. "Sister, uncle." the dornish prince greeted.

His sister, of course was the fist to notice and looked up and away from her conversation. She stood up and embraced her brother. "Oberyn, its good to see you!" she exclaimed in a soft voice. She looked like she had a gentle heart and couldn't harm a fly. Oberyn greeted the other woman with the typical greeting and the men with a hug until he turned and introduced his guests.

"I brought guests, let me introduce you to the Peverells from Essos and my new Paramour Ellaria Sand." the whole thing was accompanied by a flamboyant bow and grin, typical for the dornish prince.

After he introduced everyone, the excited red viper turned to the table and introduced them in turn. "This is my sister Elia Martell, consort to Prince Rhaegar with her handmaiden Ashara Dayne." pointing to the two armoured men he went on. "This are Arthur Dayne, Ashara's brother and Lewyn Martell, my and Elia's uncle. Both serve in the Kingsguard."

Harry just nodded a little while his wives all just barely inclined their heads in greeting. "Good evening, it is nice to meet you all." this only caused the Kingsguard to become peeved. Probably, because he didn't scrap and bow before their princess. Well ,they couldn't make him do that.

"You're in the presence of the princess to the Iron Throne, show some respect!" said the one with silver hair, Arthur his name was. His hand on the dagger at his hip. The great-sword on his back was too long to be drawn even if he wanted to.

The Martell Kingsguard had the hand on the pommel of his normal longsword and dirk.

Before Elia could defuse the situation and tell her guards to relax or Oberyn utter a single quip Bellatrix was already in motion with Gabrielle, Fleur and Andromeda not far behind. Basically they were annoyed at the blatant disrespect shown to their husband/mate/master. On top of all the attempts at inapporpriate advances.

Sure, they were incognito and it wouldn't have mattered if people here weren't such idiots. The constant ogling and pitiful attempts of getting their attention as well as ignorance grated already on their nerves. At home respect was shown to them, not only because of their beauty, but because of their talents. This only was the last straw for the four of them.

Cold fury on their faces Gabrielle said back with her head held high and sneer on her normally happy face. "And you are in the presence of Harrison James Peverell, Head of House Peverell, Black and Potter, Conqueror of Ghis, Qarth and the Bone Mountains. King of Atlantis. You should bow."

As the Veela said the last word the eldest black clenched her fist with a downward motion, mirrored by Andy, forcing the knights down on the ground in a kneeling position. They only let out a gasp of exertion. No such sign was seen on the witches, only annoyance.

Shock was on all four of their faces, while the Peverells took their seats. Only then were the two released from their invisible hold. Both sagged a little, but shot up straight again, drawing their weapons.

Before they could do something stupid Fleur said. "You really don't want to annoy us anymore than you already have!" It was stated with an innocent and sweet expression on her face, that at the same time inspired terror in the ones who saw it.

Next she held her index and middle finger together and let a flame spring forth. Hot and controlled, much like a welding torch. She quickly stole the dagger from Oberyn and cut it clean in half using the flame without any visible effort, letting the now ruined dagger fall to the floor. "Or do you?" she asked with a raised brow, still smiling a toothy grin. Her fangs on full display.

Coming out of her shock Elia went to diffuse the situation quickly. She wouldn't show it outwardly, but she was worried and terrified. Evidently these people could kill all of them easily. She knew one day Oberyn's recklessness would get him to people that weren't to be trifled with. He also wasn't to be trifled with, but these people were something else than his usual whores or charlatans.

"I apologise for my guards reaction they tend to be overprotective." which was true. She was seen as fragile and handled like a glass figure at the verge of breaking. Admittedly it annoyed her a good bit.

Harry just shot Andromeda, Gabrielle, Fleur and Bellatrix a slight glare and turned to her with an honest smile. "I apologise as well, it seems my wives are a bit agitated with all the stares and poor attempts at courting they receive, regardless of being already married." he hadn't thought it had gotten so bad in just two days.

Now he really thanked the gods for eunuchs. No matter how cruel it sounded in his head. It just made his and their lives easier. Not that he would chop off junk from new ones. More like hoping that the people learn to leave them alone. At home it seemed to be an accepted fact that the eight of them were not be approached with romance in mind.

The problem was that four more people now knew about their abilities, at least a bit. Thankfully, only those four were present and no one else. It wasn't as if it really mattered in the end. The people here could not harm them. It would've been nice to keep it a secret, though. Harry also doubted Oberyn would appreciate him messing with his sister's and the future queen's mind.

That is just asking for trouble, if they do it and the action come out.

Elia nodded relieved that the man in control seemed not angered or insulted. She ignored the mention of multiple wives. It would be rude to point that out. Besides, Oberyn had mentioned them being from Essos and there rich or influential people had concubines or multiple wives all the time. Though she never heard of any so... fierce.

'At least he hasn't a stable full of boys.' the princess thought somewhat grateful, knowing the rumours from other rich people in Essos as well.

"I can certainly sympathise." Ashara butted in, trying to get Elia more time to think. She too was more than a bit terrified. Who wouldn't if you were sitting at a table with people that could kill you at a whim and from whom you didn't know the mental state of or anything really. Despite that, she handled herself admirably and kept a cool head. She and Elia weren't dornish women for nothing.

However, it was true that she could sympathise. Men bothered her frequently and some didn't get the word no. These were usually discouraged by her brother. "It is bothersome when people don't get the word no."

"Thank you." Fleur had her head inclined in thanks. The others too muttered thanks and some apologies, half-heartedly.

What followed was a slightly awkward silence as the people sat tensely around the table.

Harry just sighed at the blunder that just happened. "Look," getting the attention of the four new people. "we obviously have started on the wrong foot. Wrong things were said as well as overreactions made. So let us give you a reassurance that we don't mean you harm." while he talked he had calmed his wives mentally and somewhat emotionally and also sent Gabby to fetch some bread and salt from their kitchen in the tent. Her disappearance startling the dornish as much as her reappearance. "The law of guest right should suffice, wouldn't you say?" eating some of it after taking it from the French Veela and passing it around.

When everyone had eaten a part of it the atmosphere relaxed. Now, more sure that these people wouldn't attack with the ancient law in place and activated.

"Why are you wearing collars?" asked Ashara, thinking they were slaves. Though, they did not act like it. She wouldn't say that she was somewhat relieved and jealous at the same time. Relieved, because there were now more beautiful women that would get the attention and jealous for the same reasons, weirdly enough.

Oberyn chimed in, intent to dispel the tense atmosphere. "I too have wondered that." unsaid went that he had wondered if Harry made them wear it. No, matter how much he doubted that there were no assurances expect his trusted gut-feeling.

'Typical for such people to focus on such an insignificant thing.' Andromeda thought., while saying. "We wear them, because they protect us." touching the reassuring and snuggly piece of jewellery on her neck, while playing with the shrunken horn a bit.

"And how could a thin piece of metal protect you?" Arthur asked in an almost sneer. After the previous demonstration he wouldn't risk such a thing as antagonising them.

Besides, they invoked guest right, so they knew about the importance of it. What he didn't know was if they really meant it or not. They were foreigners after all. Foreigners from Essos, where slavery and sorcery was practised and no honour was to be found. In essence a land where everything a knight like him stood for had no meaning. At the moment the only things holding him back, was that he and his fellow Kingsguard were outnumbered, he had no idea as to the strangers true capabilities and he wouldn't risk Elia or Ashara like that.

Andromeda nearly sneered back. She didn't like people who blindly followed others and accepted orders without complaint or concern about a possible moral dilemma. A thing the two Kingsguard were to a tee.

It reminded her too much of Dumbledore and his order, where her precious daughter sadly had belonged to and also blindly followed the old headmaster, despite her warnings. Not to mention that Nymphadora met Remus there. She had nothing personal against the werewolf, at first.

That changed when he knocked up her baby girl and left her for whatever half-assed reason, as soon as he learned of it. That, more than anything, cemented in her mind that he was a cowardly slacker who couldn't be relied on. It was supported by the fact that the supposed friend of James Potter never checked upon Harry. The werewolf had been lucky that he died soon after her daughter or she would've made his suffering the stuff of legend. Blacks protected their own after all.

She came out of her recollection as she heard Melisandre speak.

"It protects us from poisons of any kind, as well as symbolises that we belong to Harry and no one else!" the priestess exclaimed strongly. All the while glaring at the two brutes. The only thing they could do was follow orders like the dogs she knew they were.

The first part drew scoffs out of the Kingsguard members, but curiosity from the three women and Oberyn. "Really, would you demonstrate?" the Red Viper asked intrigued at this.

Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not," she had no qualms of showing it. "If you have poison on hand." the eldest Black said with a grin. She doubted they would believe them if it came from their own stock.

Oberyn in turn shrugged also, stuck his hand in a pouch at his belt and said. "I always have poison on hand." pulling out several vials he named them. "I have the sweetsleep, Widow's blood, Demon's dance and Greycap." each time pointing to the substance in question.

Exasperated Elia scolded her brother, scandalized at his behaviour. "Really, Oberyn? You bring poison with you to a feast?" a fire lit in her eyes. She knew her brother was reckless, but that took it all a step too far.

Holding his hands up in the air the Prince of Dorne made a placating and explained. "Hey, these are easily identified and countered. I left the more lethal and undetectable poisons at home." He pouted. Really, it was as if she never had poisoned anyone. A few women who had plotted against her and tried to kill her coming to mind. He, of course, helped his sister to hide the bodies. Like a good brother should.

Elia just huffed, but didn't press the matter further, knowing even he wasn't so reckless as to try anything with the Mad king around. Everyone knew that King scab didn't like her and by extension her family.

"Which one do you want?" the Red Viper asked, holding the vials between his fingers. Normally Lewyn or Arthur would also berate him, but they too would want to see this.

'Probably only to see them die.' Oberyn thought with an internal grimace. The dornish prince liked them, but sometimes these two were too narrow minded for him.

Fleur just summoned one and levitated the other three to Narcissa, Melisandre and Gabrielle respectively. Afterwards each downed most of the vials contents without complaint, so that a little was left over from each.

Next Marcella summoned four rats from above them on the support beams. Quickly catching them the Italian witch administered to each the rest of the poisons. Soon four dead rats were laying on the table with the four women unharmed. The vials got returned to Oberyn.

"So you see, it protects us from poison in our food or drink." Melisandre said indicating to the four dead rats that were proof of their claim. Her eyes practically saying 'I told you so'. Shortly after she vanished the dead animals with a contemptuous sniff directed at their hosts.

Before anymore could be said noise from below caught their attention.

A horde of people swarmed inside and others upwards to them. Harry quickly cast the same tongue-tying curse at the four new targets, together with a compulsion and hoped it were the last ones where he had to do so, while also pondering if it was worth to hide their true nature.

Minute by minute the gallery filled with people in expensive clothing. Ladies and Lords alike with their children in tow. Now a stream of people coming inside compared to the previous trickle. Fortunately no other had seen them perform magic.

Harry saw many people he had no clue as to who they were, until he saw Ned come up to the gallery with what had to be his family and the small man they had rescued from the three squires. Harry out of an impulse waved to him, hoping to get Ned's attention, besides he was interested in the man's family.

* * *

On the other side of the room Ned's older brother saw the handsome, imposing looking, but friendly smiling man waving to Eddard. "Do you know that man Ned?" he asked with a raised brow and a finger pointed at the table in question.

Eddard looking where his brother pointed nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that is Harrison Peverell, the man I talked with you about." giving a small and friendly wave back.

Brandon seeing all the breathtaking beauty at the table, couldn't help but ask "And all the women belong to his family, too?" a touch of incredulity in his voice. He saw Lyanna giving him a sharp look, but he couldn't care less at the moment. There were nine incredibly fair women, that as far as he knew weren't married, and he would be dammed if he hadn't one or two of them in his bed tonight. Not that a women being married had stopped him before. It made things easier, however.

Ned also giving his brother a suspicious look nodded regardless. "Yes." not long after the word left his mouth was Brandon already in motion and walking over to the table. The rest of the Stark family following.

Ned had gotten a bad feeling as soon as he saw the look in Oberyn Martell's eyes. That it was an amused look didn't lessen, but increase his worry. On top of it the princess to the Throne was there as well. Serving to make him only more nervous. Brandon wasn't subtle or big on etiquette. What was when he offended her or anyone else for that matter?

Apparently the old Gods were listening as evident by Brandon greeting and bowing deeply to Elia first. "Greetings Princess Elia, we are honoured to be here." the rest of his family reciprocating, with Lyanna nearly doing her curtsy mockingly, but thinking better of it in the end.

"Greetings to you as well heir of House Stark. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Elia greeted back. She already knew for what he was here. The poorly concealed looks of lust he send every women at the table expect her was evidence enough. Despite knowing that she didn't hold a candle to any of them still stung. The near constant absence of her husband wasn't making It better. At least she had her brother's presence to find consolation in.

Brandon put on his roughish smile that normally had every maiden swooning and said. "I wanted to greet the princess to the Iron Throne personally as well as getting to know the new friends my brother Ned made better." there he looked at Harry's wives from whom not a single one took notice of the new group. Preferring to talk with each other or the dornish.

"So you know our guests from the far east?" Elia inquired politely. At least they didn't seem hostile to Harry's group, which was good. It gave the princess some more insight to them. The Starks were Northerners and liked blunt, direct and honest people. She could at least believe that the group was indeed in Westeros to see a Tourney, like they claimed.

Brandon shook his head "Not personally, however my brother Ned met them yesterday." during the explanation it was difficult to maintain eye-contact. Normally it wasn't a problem, but now it was, when all around the table was so much skin exposed. To Westerosi standards, anyway.

At that point Harry chimed in. "Hi Ned." again accompanied by a friendly wave and grin. "I hope you feel better than yesterday."

Having seated himself as well Eddard answered. "Yes, I do indeed and have to thank you for it. Your advise was very helpful." a small smile on his lips with his eyes right now soft as fog.

Having finished the typical pleasantries with the princess Brandon, Benjen, Lyanna and Howland seated themselves also at the table and on the same side as the Elia, Ashara and Ellaria. Oberyn sat at one end with Ellaria opposite of him. The Peverell family with Kinvara sat besides Oberyn and occupied the rest of that side of the table.

The conversations around the table resumed. Time and again some Lords were entering the great hall and took their place at the many tables. Either on ground level or the galleries.

One stood out spectacularly. It was an old fart of a man. Looking as if he couldn't stand under his own power. He and many men and women with weasel-like appearance came up after a group of five, who all had auburn hair and blue eyes. Two men of approximately forty years with three children in their late teens. Two female and one male. All dressed in clothes that had different variants of blue and red with a white fish on it. Expect one of the men that had a black fish on it.

Amusingly enough the five blue-eyed people looked like they were searching for anything that would get them away from the old fart.

The group separated with one of the men going away to a table where an imposing blonde man sat with a pretty blonde girl and boy as well as three other blonde men and a plump blonde woman that, curiously enough, previously had separated from the group of weasels. The blonde man wasn't the biggest or remarkable looking man, but there was a presence that commanded a certain amount of respect.

The rest of the auburn-haired group walked towards their table as soon as the prettier of the two girls took notice of Brandon. Behind them an unremarkable, skinny and small boy that Harry previously overlooked was shooting Brandon looks of resentment.

"Brandon!" the girl exclaimed happily a smile on her face, though it only caused the man in question to tense up. At least he stopped his fruitless flirting with Fleur, who just ignored him. The more the girls mood turned positive the more sour it turned on the small boy of maybe thirteen.

The girl on the brink of womanhood squeezed herself between Brandon and Lyanna. The latter shooting the blue-eyed girl a contemptuous look. "Lady Catelyn." Brandon said quite formally.

The now named Catelyn beamed at him. "Call me Catelyn or Cat, after all we are to wed soon." as she said that she took Brandon's arm into her own. The slight twitch of Brandon's face wasn't noticed by her.

Now Lyanna snorted, while Ned hid a grin and Benjen had a laugh in his eyes. "Very well, Cat. However, I was just talking to Fleur here." pointing to the Veela, who right now was sitting on Harry's left leg with Gabrielle sitting on the right. The former was snogging her husband in front of everybody. The latter occupying herself with kissing his jaw and neck and waiting her turn as well as pouting her full lips to convey her displeasure.

The eldest of the Tully sisters took one look at the people opposite of her, taking in the clothes and appearances a surge of jealousy and envy took over her. Jealous of these women, because they had the attention of Brandon and envy since she knew that they were more beautiful than her by a large margin.

A typical response was formed "Why did you bring whores at this table?" she demanded pompously from Harry.

The reaction was immediate as the air grew colder. Oberyn couldn't hide his grin, while Ellaria shook her head at the girls attitude. Elia sucked in a sharp breath together with Ashara, while the Kingsguard tensed up. The Starks and Tully's were oblivious to the change.

Fleur disengaged, while Gabrielle and the rest turned their attention to the little girl and with that their glares. "There are no whores at this table, little girl!" Fleur replied calmly. The word whore was equally bad to them as was the word Freak for Harry. Too many silly little girls had accused them of being such, when they felt inferior or when their boyfriends or husbands where only drooling idiots.

Obviously Catelyn bristled at that answer. Her nose upturned she demanded "Then why do you all dress like whores?" her eyes going over their clothes and flashing again in envy and anger. Her sister mirroring Catelyn's actions. Their uncle just looked concerned to Elia, while Edmure stared at the Peverell women. The small boy just nodded along with Catelyn.

Before the inevitable happened Ned went to speak up, trying to pacify the situation.

However, Elia beat him to it. "Do you think I would allow whores to sit at my table, Lady Tully?" she said with a dangerous calm and continued "Or do you think I am dressed like a whore, too?" Elia wore after all a dornish dress that revealed more than the typical Westerosi one. Her dark eyes were slits as the dornish woman's eyes bored into the blue ones of the Tully girl.

She was a bit envious of these women as well, but at least had more self-control than this girl. Not to mention that she wouldn't allow such talk in her presence. That she was possibly saving the girls life from an irritated witch ranked below those reasons. After all Catelyn hadn't invoked guest right herself at the moment.

Not giving the now stuttering girl a chance to even reply Elia ploughed through. "These are the Peverells, a prominent, influential and wealthy family on par with the Targaryens from far east of Essos. So naturally their customs and clothing would appear a bit strange to us. I am sure our traditions and customs seem strange to them as well. I advise you treat them with respect!" Her brother may think her without thorns, but that wasn't true. The difference was that hers weren't visible.

'That he thinks such even though he knows that I killed women that would've killed me without a second thought isn't entirely surprising.' the princess mused in her head. Probably because she never was as promiscuous as her brother or Dorne in general. Or maybe, because he still saw her as his to protect.

Properly chastised Catelyn apologized properly, though it was without spirit. Afterwards Elia left with the two Kingsguard and Ashara in tow. The prince apparently just showed up and she only now could join him with his father at the head table. Not that Harry blamed her. The king looked like madness warmed over. He wouldn't want to be alone with that guy either.

With the arrival of the king the feast officially began. Servants poured in from the kitchens and served many meals of different kinds. Plenty of fish was present, which was understandable with them being near a big lake and in the Riverlands. Different kinds of meat, soups, stews, pies, vegetables and fruits all arranged in many meals. There even was a suckling pig stuffed with mushrooms. All was served together with sweet wine from the Arbor or sour ones from Dorne. Ale was also served, but apparently no water.

Curiously enough all the things present were only things found in medieval Europe. Potatoes, tomatoes, pumpkins, corn, peppers, chilli, avocados, rice, tropical fruits and many others weren't present. Which served Harry just fine, even though he was a bit confused at first. After all he was used to having nearly all ingredients he needed, it also would only serve to make them richer when the time came to make trade with Westeros.

Another thought was that he maybe should introduce the people present tomorrow to some meals they had never seen or even heard of.

All further musings were interrupted by a question asked by Lyanna. "What differences are there that the Princess spoke off?" she asked, being the only one curious enough or blunt enough to ask the Peverells something after the chastising from Elia. However all the others at the table were obviously listening in.

Putting the spoon that was bringing the venison stew to her mouth down Narcissa replied. "Well, there are quite a few. Which ones do interest you the most?"

Brimming with questions the wolf maid queried "Are women allowed to fight?" she could remember all to vividly how she dispatched the three squires. Lyanna herself had no training in swordsmanship, even when she bested Benjen she knew that he let her win. After a few more years her little brother would be taller than her and stronger too. Lyanna knew she couldn't beat grown men without training of any kind. Even then the style in which knights fought was heavily reliant on strength. Something that men naturally had more of than women.

Narcissa nodded her head. "Yes, they are. In fact our complete army of roughly fifty-thousand is compromised of exclusively women. The navy is entirely made out of men at the moment." the explanation was met with a wide-eyed Lyanna, who couldn't believe that so many women were allowed to fight.

"Your entire army is made out of women?" the she-wolf asked awed at that bit of information.

Now Andromeda answered as she noticed that Narcissa wanted to continue eating the stew. "Indeed, however that is not because we find women to be better at fighting, but it has cultural reasons." taking a sip from the sweet Arbor gold the middle Black went on. "In the society we come from taking a life was seen as something, that only someone who could give life was allowed to do. So, naturally only women were allowed to kill."

"Was?" inquired Oberyn from where he now was being fed by Ellaria in his lap. The woman having copied Fleur's and Gabrielle's action. All three women ignored the glares send from the Tully women. It wasn't important to them that it was seen as improper behaviour.

Andromeda just answered. "Yes, it changed in the last two years as we discovered some new facts as to the process of how children were conceived. Due to those insights men and women both are allowed to serve in the army as equals as well as in every other field in society." she took another sip "In the past only women who had children were allowed to fight, the female children in turn were trained from the moment they could walk in all manner of combat. Effectively turning half the population into warriors."

"And what of the boys?" Ned asked kind of dreading the answer to that question. The urge to protect his manhood came up, but he fought it off.

That Melisandre answered, but not after getting a taste of beef. "Hmm, that's good... " having chewed and swallowed she said "Well, before Harry here happened they were mostly scribes, priests, servants, cooks, farmers and craftsmen." now she too had Narcissa's smile. A smile that all would remember told nothing good. "Then when they came off age most were gelded."

All the men at the table, expect Harry and Oberyn spat out their drinks or choked on their food upon hearing that. Some even let the cutlery fall out of their hands.

"What?" that question came from the Blackfish. His pupils shrinking to pinpricks.

Flipping her hair elegantly back Marcella gave the man a brilliant, but fanged smile and answered. "Well, where we come from women take the making of offspring seriously. Only the largest, strongest, most comely and intelligent men were allowed to have children. Besides..." taking a sip of her dornish red she continued smiling with a mocking brow raised. "Do you really think we we don't notice how most men stare at us here? At home we at least don't have to deal with that." hoping to convey the message that if they didn't let up with the rude staring she would geld them. She wouldn't, but when they thought such maybe the group would be left alone. Rumour would do the rest.

Marcella didn't hate men per se, well not anymore. However, she definitely preferred Harry over the rest by such a huge margin it wasn't even funny anymore. As long as they only stared she could ignore it and move on, after all she had dressed to impress. She was also aware that she was in Westerosi society an object first and then a woman. Hopefully it wouldn't escalate with some drunk lout that had no inhibition trying something. Not that she needed Harry to protect her, but it would be unwelcome indeed.

Most men flinched at that comment, while Oberyn chuckled, remembering the Unsullied and most male slaves he saw in Essos. After all it wouldn't do for the guards to fuck the Harem girls, so to speak. Though, that was only true for most men, who took on more women than they could handle. Harry with his eight seemed to handle it admirably.

Benjen chimed in for the first time, remembering his brothel visits and how it would be to live without his prick. He couldn't fathom it, to be honest. "But not anymore?" the hopeful tone free for anyone to hear. No matter where, every man had sympathy for his brothers regarding their manhood. Be it flinching when he gets a hit in the balls or something more drastic.

This time it was Narcissa who answered. Kind of annoyed at all the questions. "No, not anymore. There was a plot in place against Harry here," pointing to the still eating man "he uncovered it and was forced to kill the remaining Great Fathers, the ruling council and only men allowed to have children, as well as take control of the kingdom to prevent the threat of an invasion from Qarth, Slaver's Bay and Ghis. After all was said and done he changed the laws regarding these matters."

From then on it came a few more questions regarding their homeland and things. The women left out that Harry was worshipped at home and had several hundred red priestesses, red graces and thirty-thousand women as well as some men, hoping to be fucked by him. Foreign Religion wasn't a well received topic in the eyes of the followers of the Seven. Neither was buggery.

Further conversation was interrupted as the crown prince played a song on his harp. It was a haunting melody with a deep sadness to it. As it echoed around the hall most women were in tears, including Lyanna, who got teased for it by her younger brother and promptly emptied her goblet full of wine on his head. Same with Lysa and Catelyn.

Harry's wives were unaffected. When someone had heard a Phoenix lament that touched ones soul this music wasn't as strong. It was a beautiful song, only with nothing magical about it. Simply not on par with things they had heard before.

Harry disliked the prince. Sure, he was good looking and had apparently all the qualities of a good ruler, but he looked and behaved too much like an Emo. The sadness never left his eyes or demeanour and Harry did not like people, who moped around without doing anything about what caused them sadness and instead whined. He himself had done so in the past enough. Only that Harry grew reclusive and wallowed in guilt. Luckily, he had grown out of that.

Before they knew it musicians began to play on their instruments. Dancing began on the ground level, besides the many tables the hall was still big enough to allow for a space to dance. Harry was promptly dragged by Kinvara, Fleur and Gabrielle to the level below. The rest soon followed. Catelyn dragging Brandon with Lysa doing the same to the small, silent and still unnamed boy. The Blackfish, Lyanna and Benjen stayed at the table for now.

Once more the Peverells singled themselves out with things they did. Aside from the more intimate dancing the women also only ever danced with Harry, each other Ellaria or Oberyn. The uneven number working not in their favour.

Naturally, this also caused whispers to start. Many or all people looked down on men or women, who liked their own gender a bit too much. Disdained them even. Not that that was the case for them. Every single one of them was as straight as an arrow, but experiments weren't out of the question and do indeed happen, seeing as they were all sister-wives. Besides, it keep idiots and their hands at bay.

All the festivities were interrupted by something none of the guest had anticipated. It was a roar, but not any roar. It was no Lannister lion that did it, nor a shadowcat or any mammal at all.

No, all of Westeros and Harrenhal in particular had heard that kind of sound before. It was a dragon, which only got reinforced as the ground shook a little as what could only be the beast landing.

With that all of their hopes of keeping the vacation uninterrupted were thrown out of the window.


	17. Surprises All Around

**Here is chapter 17. I have done some very small changes to the rest. Steffon and Cassana Baratheon live. I corrected that part with buying slaves, which is now setting them free and a few other small errors like Kinvara and Melisandre sleeping with Harry, expect that one time in the House of the Undying. Oh, yeah the Dursleys live as well. If that is important or not i will have to see. In this chapter there is not much action, though in the next one it will be, because i want Harry's group particpating in the tournament.**

 **Not in the joust, obviously, but in the meele, axethrow,- archery contest, Horse racing and the singer's competetion.**

 **The meele is seven-sided so i am assuming seven teams of seven people. So everyone expect Melisandre and Kinvara will be able to participate. I don't know yet if i will let Harry give a prize for the joust or meele like a dragon egg or mithril-blade. Or if i make teams divided into regions like Westerlands led by the Lannisters, Rhaegar and the Kingsguard that is currently missing a member etc.  
**

 **Axe-throwing Andromeda, Archery Narcissa, Horse racing Fleur and Gabrielle. Singer most likely everyone again, because Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle have literally magical voices.**

 **To the topic of if women can participate, well duh they have magic so most likely.**

* * *

Arrax and Meleys were bored with their father and respective mothers away. Naturally, that meant the two would fly over the Bone Mountains or the Elysian fields, but not this day. Having explored everything in the vicinity of their home, the two dragons decided to go on an adventure like the two children they actually were.

Through the bond they had with their mothers the two dragons made the decision to follow after them, sneakily. Or as sneakily as a multiple ton killer machine that can spew fire could be. That means not at all.

Despite that both dragons' journey was relatively peaceful, if you didn't count the many herds of sheep or other cattle they attacked to get a meal. At home that wasn't a problem, the two just had to land near and a good sized meal would be given to them by the shepherds, who knew the procedure.

While not at home Arrax and Meleys were told by their parents that they could hunt to their hearts content.

Beginning at Atlantis, both dragons flew over the Dothraki Sea, which is were they found the most playmates. Sadly, these were very fragile and couldn't play for long or as hard as the two draconian siblings wanted. On the plus side was that their new toys were edible, but did not taste as good as a fat roasted elephant, sheep or cow.

From the Dothraki Sea out the journey continued over the Forest of Qohor and Hills of Norvos, followed by Andalos, the Narrow Sea, where they hunted for fish and finally westerosi shores. Their bond guiding Arrax and his sister like a compass to their parental figures.

Finally, after a few days of travel the two dragons arrived at their destination.

 **$Do you think father will be happy to see us?$** Arrax asked worriedly. He knew father loved both of them, but they had been forbidden to travel with them to Westeros for reasons the dragon didn't fully understand.

Meleys resisted the urge to roll her eyes. **$Of course! Why wouldn't he?!$** she countered, not really knowing why her brother was always so worried. **$He loves us and will do so even more when we surprise him!$** the she-dragon had it all before her mind's eye. They would arrive before all, fast as can be. Then their parents will be happy and proud that the two had found them and praise the draconian siblings. She herself would earn more praise for having thought of such a plan, obviously.

 **$If you're sure.$** Arrax said, still a bit unsure about the whole thing.

This time Meleys did roll her eyes, retorting. **$I am!$** deciding that her brother could use some cheering up as they arrived at the large castle, she proposed. **$How about we make sure father hears us?$** seeing that she had her brother's attention the she-dragon explained her plan, to which he agreed.

Both dragons inhaled a huge lungful of air and roared as loudly as they could. The moment they landed Meleys was sure that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

A second after the roar was heard, silence reigned supreme. Silence's reign was cut short as noise overthrew it in a bloody coup and scattered the ashes into the four winds.

Only one word could accurately describe the state inside the Hall of a Hundred Hearths.

Chaos, with panic as a close second.

The only people not screaming in fear or running around like headless chicken were Harry's group, Oberyn, the older blond man at the table with the many blondes, the prince of the Iron Throne and the king himself, who cackled in glee.

Said man jumped out of his seat and raced towards the entrance. A feat in itself, considering the man's condition. An impossibly long beard and equally long finger-nails coupled with a gaunt body didn't make an intimidating figure. Nonetheless the man evaded all of his Kingsguard to get outside, followed closely by his son.

Harry did not see that, but was already on his way outside together with the rest of his group. The chances that this were any other dragons than their own was slim to none. Haste was made and he together with his companions were first outside, seeing Meleys together with Arrax sitting directly at the entrance.

Slitted yellow eyes focussed on them the moment they stepped out of the great hall. Long reptilian tails with spikes thumped onto the ground in excitement upon seeing their parents, followed by the two draconian figures racing towards Harry.

Screams ripped through the air as the people behind them saw two big dragons come towards them and, from the looks of things, rip into the foreign man.

From Harry's perspective it was a different story.

 **$Father!$** Meleys and Arrax exclaimed happily, bouncing over to him much like cats would. Two overgrown, scaly cats that could squash a man easily.

Before Harry could say anything he was already on the ground with two over-affectionate dragons licking his face. He sputtered and it took a while for him to get them off of him. Though, when he did he saw his group was surrounded by knights armed with spears. Knights that were shaking in their boots with a grip on their weapon so loose a child could've knocked it out of their hands.

 **$What are you two doing here?$** Harry asked, trying to sound stern, but the twitch of his lips and the twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

The answer he got was what he expected. **$We wanted to surprise you!$** Meleys responded, purring as Harry scratched the dragon under her chin. Harry wasn't truly mad at the two. Not that he could be mad at them for being children. Big, dangerous and scary children, but children all the same.

 **$Well, you certainly did.$** Harry responded, cracking a grin. His hissing not heard over the noise made by the others.

In a way he was glad and when he felt the emotions sent to him correctly, his wives as well. The charade could stop now and they could freely admit to being Mages. After practising magic for years openly, after hiding it for so long at home, expect in combat, made to hide it again was like he was locking a part of himself away, as if he had one arm bound behind his back.

They could've hidden behind illusions easily, but Harry and the rest refused to accommodate and hide who they were now. They had done that in their old world enough. It wasn't as if these people could harm them severely with their methods, now that they were alert and ready.

Only the behaviour towards Harry's group would change to open distaste or fear, depending on the person. Though, Harry wondered why it hadn't already, but counted himself simply lucky.

Westeros was truly different from Essos in how they viewed magic. The first to encounter their magic was Davos. He took it surprisingly well, but Harry knew the man feared what they could do. Only his sense of duty and right kept Davos from fleeing.

Then there was Ros, who still couldn't be comfortable around them and just stayed because she literally had nowhere else to go. Maybe also a little fear mixed in.

Oberyn was a different case altogether, but he had admitted to having practised some magic or at least tried it together with Marwyn. So, the dornishman really did not count. Ellaria simply followed Oberyn's lead.

Then there were Arthur and Ashara Dayne together with Lewyn and Elia Martell. All four had been terrified. If flight or fight would've been an option, the men would've fought and the women fled. Only the instincts to protect and being outnumbered stayed the Kingsguard's hands and prevented the two ladies from running.

The invoking of Guest right had been crucial in convincing them that their intentions were benign. Actually, Harry doubted that the knights trusted them even after that and would've refused, if not for the danger their charges had been in. Now, the law at least kept them from attacking as long as Harry and his group stayed peaceful, which he had every intention of doing.

Guest Right was also what he counted on right now. By the laws of the gods his group was protected. Anyone going against that would be as bad as a kinslayer, if not worse. Harry could be an oathbreaker and more and still couldn't be harmed by them, because they accepted him as a guest.

At least Harry hoped the rumours about the Mad King were exaggerated, because even a king would be hard pressed to win back his people's loyalty, if he offended the gods to such a degree and showing at the same time he couldn't be trusted in any way.

So, when Harry and his eight companions were surrounded by spears and swords the last Potter said, after he stood up. "Is that really how you people treat guests, who ate and drank beneath your roof?" his voice was clear and loud due to the application of a weak sonorous charm.

The atmosphere was tense with his group ready to fight and obliterate any opposition, while said opposition was busy gathering their wits. A shrill voice came from the masses, shouting. "I demand you let me go at once!" followed by "Out of the way, peasants!"

From the throng of people parting like the Red Sea the mad king Aerys emerged with Rhaegar and a very reluctant and wary Kingsguard in tow. The king seemed entranced by the dragons, with his son not much better, despite concealing it to a degree.

After a good thirty seconds of staring Rhaegar broke his gaze off from the beasts and upon the peculiar group standing before the two magnificent dragons. Remembering his manners, he walked towards them with Arthur in tow. Knowing his father won't do so at the moment. "I didn't know we had guests from Essos visiting the festivities." it was obvious they weren't westerosi from the clothes alone, if not for that then the features were a dead giveaway. Rhaegar didn't know from which part of Essos they came, but it definitely was far east, maybe Asshai.

Now that Harry got a good look at the prince he could say that the man was indeed handsome, but he also seemed, dreamy? Behind the sadness in his eyes there was something that reminded Harry of a quirky Ravenclaw he had met and talked to a little in Hogwarts. "Indeed, Prince Rhaegar. My group and I just wanted to spend a nice vacation and experience the typical westerosi tourney." Harry commented as casually as he could.

"I am sorry, but you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, while I do not know yours or the ones of your companions." the prince said with a raised brow and curiosity in his eyes.

Still not relaxing Harry retorted. "We would gladly give them, but first I would like your men to lower their weapons or does guest right mean nothing here?" a challenge clear in Harry's unique eyes, daring the prince to deny them. Should Rhaegar do such, then... well, the Iron Throne would need a new prince.

The prince nodded and said loudly and clearly. "Lower your weapons, these are our guests at this occasion!" One by one the weapons were lowered and Harry even heard one or two sighs of relief. Clearly not wanting to fight dragons and lose their lives in the process.

Apparently the king wasn't as far gone as it seemed as he screamed the same when it was already done. "Lower your weapons or I'll have your heads on pikes." as soon as the anger came it vanished when the unhinged man's gaze fell on Harry's group, replaced with a friendly smile or as friendly as it could get on such a face. "I apologize for their rudeness, my friends. Not everyone is prepared to face the magnificence of dragons."

Did Harry just imagine things or had the king a raging boner by seeing Arrax and Meleys? "No problem." Harry waved it off, trying to ease the tension. "It was partly my fault for not keeping a closer eye on the dragons." one look at the two in question had them trying to look innocent. A strained smile was now on Harry's face as he looked at Aerys. "However, I think that they would appreciate a meal in form of cattle or similar." at least the two dragons would get a free meal out of it if Harry read the man before him correctly.

The way the king's eyes lit up with unholy glee coupled with madness did nothing to reassure Harry of the man's mental state. "Of course! Of course!" the good mood evaporated instantly and was replaced by a snarling beast as Aerys called for someone to bring food for the dragons, who watched the proceedings with interest.

The change in demeanour came again the moment both dragons had a few cows to eat, with the king friendly once more. "I am sure you know who I am, but I would like to know with whom I have the pleasure of talking to." while he said that the king observed how the dragons cooked their meal and devoured it with gusto. Most people looked away from the spectacle, but the Targaryens did not.

"Certainly." Harry agreed and introduced himself and everyone of his companions in short order.

A moment after the last Potter finished Rhaegar proposed. "Mayhaps we should relocate this inside for a more comfortable setting."

Aerys concurred, despite looking like he wanted to disagree with his son no matter what. "Excellent idea, lets go inside and may the feast continue!" that was all that was needed to get most people moving away from the dragons, who played a bit with their food and enjoyed the ministrations of their mothers.

Harry followed together with the rest, except Melisandre and Kinvara, who stayed with the dragons. He also gave them instructions for Arrax and Meleys to not eat anyone or destroy anything. As well as giving the terrified boy, who procured the cattle, a few gold coins for his troubles. It took only a few minutes to be on the galleries from where the prince led them to the place reserved for the royal family and guests. Harry doubted anyone would try to harm the dragons. If just to avoid the king's wrath, but to have the two priestesses there would dissuade such even more.

Arriving at the table to sit down were Aerys, Rhaegar and Harry's group. Elia still sat, while the Kingsguard stood around the table. Like a child on a sugar high the king invited. "Please, sit, sit." once everyone did just that Aerys asked. "Anything special you desire? Say the word and it shall be yours." These people were a chance for his family to regain their lost advantage, dragons. Nothing wouldn't be tried to persuade them to tell him how they did it.

Narcissa being more versed in Pureblood customs and navigating the minefield that is aristocracy answered first, inclining her head. "That is most kind and generous of you. However, and i apologize if i sound rude, we simply want to enjoy a typical westerosi tourney, so we do not require nor desire special treatment." While her sisters had the same education as her. Narcissa was reasonably sure Bella's wasn't even present in her head any longer and Andromeda's was rusty beyond imagination. Only Marcella and maybe Gabrielle and Fleur would be any help in such matters.

Aerys immediately waved it off with a disturbing smile. "No apology needed." his demeanour changed once more from mirthful to melancholic, as if he was sad for them. "Forgive me if I sound rude, but do you ladies not have husbands?" The king was curious as to why these women seemed to still be single. Beautiful women such as them certainly wouldn't be unmarried for long. Not to mention that he could use that, maybe propose a marriage to Viserys. The features bothered him less, though only because they had dragons.

Marcella answered, knowing the man probably just wanted to marry one of them off to his second son or such. Not that he could. "We are married." it was said with a small, but smug smile. She would enjoy the looks on their faces "In fact all eight of us are in a polygamous marriage with Harry here." pointing to the man in question also brought the attention of the rest to Harry.

This time Rhaegar interjected. "Interesting, so you are of valyrian descent?!" The prince was curious as to their heritage. He was sure the group had to have valyrian heritage. Otherwise dragons would not obey them. After all, it was a known fact that dragons only bonded with people of valyrian descent, the dragonseeds involved in the Dance of Dragons proved that. Their features weren't matching at all though. Four had partly violet eyes and two silvery-gold hair. The rest was fairly mixed.

"You could say that." Harry reluctantly allowed. It was a better cover than being travellers from another world. No one, not even Melisandre and Kinvara knew from where Harry and the rest came. It was a good thing the two priestesses weren't even interested in it. Knowing that the two Targaryens wouldn't be content with such an answer, the time to conjure up a bit more bullshit was here. "But I am guessing you are referring to our features not matching the ones of a typical valyrian or people from Westeros in general."

Upon the giddy nod from Aerys and normal agreement from Rhaegar and Elia, Harry elaborated. "I guess it began with Jaenara Balaerys from the Valyrian Freehold and her travel to Sothoryos. She found more than just a land without end, as she described it, but also a civilisation deep in the green hell, isolated from the rest of the world. In her three years staying on the continent she fell in love and had children with one of the purebloods, as they called themselves. Though In the end duty called and she had to return to marry her brother, while leaving her children with the father, the Lord of House Peverell. Whose descendants had the typical silvery-blond hair and blue eyes."

Upon saying that all eyes were on Fleur and Gabrielle, who looked oddly tense for some reason. Harry chalked it up for nervousness by being near to a madman.

"Fascinating!" commented Rhaegar and inquired as his inner bookworm came out. "Although, that does not explain why you have three different sets of features or rather four, if we count you, Lord Peverell."

Harry nodded. "Indeed, but the story is also far from finished." he just so kept from chuckling at the things he made up together with some mental input from his wives here and there, expect Fleur and Gabrielle, who were oddly silent. "Next came two other visitors, who called themselves Daemon and Nettles Black." a grin formed on his face as said the next thing. "Or as you may know them Daemon Targaryen, former consort to Rhaenyra Targaryen and simply Nettles the dragonseed and lover to Daemon."

That seemed to shock them, including the Kingsguard, until Rhaegar spoke up again. "I thought that Daemon died in The Battle above the Gods Eye and Nettles wasn't seen since fleeing Westeros on Sheepstealer towards Essos after Rhaenyra commanded her death for fear of betrayal and jealousy, since she was the known lover of Daemon."

The last Potter agreed. "Correct, but Daemon's remains were never found, unlike Aemonds, who had the sword Dark Sister buried to the hilt inside his skull. The reason was that Nettles had come back to convince Daemon to flee with her, because she loved him. She found him washed ashore at the Gods Eye, heavily wounded but alive. Both fled to Essos after Daemon had recuperated and the Blacks had lost the Dance of Dragons shortly before that." It was possible. Daemon's body was never found and Nettles was never seen again together with her dragon. Both dead people couldn't claim otherwise.

Harry sipped a bit at the goblet of wine to moisten his throat a bit. "Anyway, both Daemon and Nettles knew they would be seen as traitors and most likely executed on sight. A large dragon wasn't helping them to hide or blend in." an amused grin was on his lips, causing Rhaegar to chuckle. Aerys was strangely silent and Elia seemed content to listen, hoping to not draw attention from these dangerous people. "Instead of staying in Essos the duo choose Sothoryos as their destination. No one would look for them there. The continent did not frighten them like it did most others with both being fearless and yearning for the thrill of battle and adventure." Harry thought he gave an acute description of both historical figures. He was now glad to have read that book about Targaryen and Valyrian history a few years back in the citadel.

Another sip of his drink and Harry continued. "After a few months they too found our commune and settled down or rather were forced to, because Sheepstealer was attacked by a horde of Wyverns and died, so they had no other way out of the green hell. They took the family name of Black in honour for the faction they fought for in the Dance of Dragons." Daemon and Nettles having fought for the so called blacks was a nice coincidence. "Their descendants usually had black hair and purple eyes."

This time no one interrupted, being much too enthralled by the made up tale. "Melisandre and Kinvara weren't born into any of our prominent families, but orignate from Essos. Though both had fiery red hair and red eyes from birth."

Aerys was still silent, together with Elia, who just listened intently. Only Rhaegar seemed completely invested in the conversation. "And what of the family you belong to?" it was exciting to learn new things. That these were also new insights into his own family's history was even better. Maesters have long since debated if Daemon had lived or not and here was proof that he did.

Harry noticed the change in the prince and thought he maybe judged the guy too early. It seemed that when Rhaegar learned the sadness left his eyes, replaced by a joyful shine in his purple orbs. As if he was a scholar at heart and did not want to be a prince or warrior, found it a burden, but did it because he had to. "Well, I was known as Lord Potter, also a native family."

"You took the name of Peverell from one of your wives instead of the other way around?" Elia asked, for the first time participating in the conversation. Though she seemed to shrink in on herself as Aerys shot her a look.

Harry shook his head. "No, we just travelled under the name of Peverell as a precaution." to give them a better understanding Harry told the three of the war and general situation. How he was the last male with blood from Potter, Black, Peverell and took the remaining women as his wives in accordance with valyrian customs, including Kinvara and Melisandre. He also told them that the destruction of their land was the reason for leaving and how the mixing of their blood caused them to look like they did today.

"Fascinating!" Rhaegar said once more. "Do all people of your homeland have slitted pupils and black sclera? And if so, how did Queen Kinvara and Melisandre acquire these traits, hailing from Essos as they do?" the prince inquired curiously.

Narcissa answered him. "Yes." it wasn't as if anyone would venture into the green hell to prove them wrong. No one without magic or dragons went in there and lived. "You see, in the jungle the canopy of the trees is so thick no sunlight penetrates it. Our people adapted to the conditions, letting our eyes see in the darkness as good as in the light of day, much like a cats. Melisandre and Kinvara got these traits once we incorporated them into the family with a specific ritual."

What they told here wasn't even completely out there. In this world there were the Ibbenese, brindled men, Lengii, shadow men and others. All with features not normally found in humans, like extreme growth of hair on the body, golden eyes or white and brown brindled skin. People from the Isle of Toads even had webbed hands and feet with unpleasant fishlike heads. Inhabitants of the Thousand Islands had green-tinged skin and hairless bodies. They even were recorded by a Westerosi sailor named Corlys Velaryon, also another prominent figure in the Dance of Dragons.

People with fangs and unique hair and eyes weren't so far fetched in such a context. Though, why there were so many different 'races' Narcissa didn't know, but resolved to find out sometime in the future.

Just then Aerys broke his long silence. "Aha, so you are these Blacks!" the exclamation was said as if finding out a great secret. A big, demented grin on the king's face.

"Pardon? Which ones would that be?" Andromeda asked tensely, but also a bit relieved that the prince was prevented from questioning further.

She had hoped that this tourney would be a quiet affair. In hindsight to not use glamours had been stupid of them, however she agreed with Harry on the subject. Hiding their magic was a futile effort. If it came out now or later did not make that much of a difference. Though she cursed herself for letting her anger getting the better of her today. At least poison and assassins were frowned upon here and direct assaults were easy to foil.

The king's face contorted into fury, but it quickly changed to friendly again. Just now remembering who sat before him. A chance for his dynasty to regain dragons. "The ones that were responsible for conquering slaver's bay and most of its surrounding lands." His spymaster, Varys, had told him as much, but not that they had dragons. Aerys would've to see what the eunuch had to say about his failure to get these important facts.

"Truly, that was you?" Elia half-asked and half-stated. She had simply told the rest at her previous table what Oberyn had told her beforehand. She had simply assumed he was joking to get some of his newly acquired friends inside. That was soon discounted the moment she had seen for herself what they were capable off. Now that she wasn't the focus of their anger Elia found them interesting and intriguing. A hundred percent improvement on most ladies at court, who could only gossip, sit still and look good. Not that Elia was required to do anything else. Well, that and birth children. She winced a little at that thought.

Acting surprised Harry said. "Oh? So, you heard of us. Word travels faster than I expected."

Aerys nodded and asked eagerly. "Indeed. Is it true that you defeated the Golden Company?"

Wondering why the mad king wanted to know that kind of information, Harry responded. "Yes, they unfortunately had been employed by the enemy. We did not leave any survivors."

The Mad King's laughter echoed through the hall shortly after, with the man gleefully proclaiming. "Good riddance! Finally those bastard supporters got what they deserved." a bit more laughter came, followed by giggling. "You have my gratitude for that alone!"

Harry understood then. The Golden Company had been founded by Aegor Rivers one of the Great Bastards of Aegon IV Targaryen and half-brother of Daemon Blackfyre, the first Blackfyre. Since day one the mercenary company had supported the claims of the Blackfyre pretenders. Like a few decades earlier in the fifth and Blackfyre rebellion, in which Aerys Targaryen also fought.

From then on the conversation was muted until it was time to retire for the night. Despite the king wanting them to sleep in quarters inside the castle, Harry and his group declined, citing not wanting to be a bother.

The moon was up and shining in half his glory as Harry's group went back to their tent. Harry supposed Melisandre and Kinvara were back already and was proven correct when he saw Arrax and Meleys sleeping near the tent on a large patch of unoccupied grass. Their bodies generating such heat in the cold of night as to literally steam.

Once he entered the tent he saw Fleur and Gabrielle's shoulders slump visibly. Harry couldn't stop himself any longer. "What is up with you two? Since the beginning of the feast you haven't said much if any at all."

Both tried to look as if nothing was wrong, saying as much. "Nothing! We are fine, just tired." Gabrielle insisted, which wasn't convincing because of her exhausted appearance despite not having done anything strenuous today.

Harry's flat look showed him unconvinced, sighing he said with a bit of mirth. "That is my line." followed gently by "Besides I can see your exhaustion quite good. So, please tell me what is it that has you in such a state."

That shattered their resolve. Both couldn't keep it to themselves when these soulful eyes were looking at them with such warm and honest concern. Tired sighs escaped their mouths and both sat down at the table. Fleur began. "We just wanted to give you the holiday you wanted." upon his confused expression she elaborated. "Surely, you must've seen the differences between Essos and Westeros by now."

"Yes." Harry answered, still confused by where this was going.

Gabrielle picked up, while Fleur summoned a glass and filled it with water. "Well, we sort of... kind of... used our Allure to befuddle and confound people around us." As full Veela it was possible to adjust their Allure to do other things than attract, though she had hoped not to get caught doing it. She knew how much Harry liked to have a normal holiday. However it was fact he would never have such, just like he himself would never be normal. His birth as a magical alone made that impossible.

Utterly lost Harry asked. "Why?" what the last Potter not expected was to be laughed at. With a raised brow he inquired. "Care to tell what is so funny about that." the laughter wasn't mocking or such, but amused as if he had said something funny.

"Nothing," Andromeda commented as she got her giggles under control. "I just forgot that you weren't raised in the magical, aristocratic, pureblood society like you should have and never learned the dos and don'ts of it."

She had held Dumbledore responsible for it. He had been responsible for that insult called education at Hogwarts. Potions, Divination and History of Magic aside, not once was the magical viewpoint or traditions shown, but muggle studies existed. Useless as it was it at least existed. No such thing was there for pureblood customs. Books on it were stuffed into the restricted section for whatever reason. Not all of those had been horrible or outdated, some were even extremely vital, but were forced into obscurity by oblivious muggleborn. With constant influx from the muggle world the magical one adapted muggle customs like Christmas and Easter over time and ingnored their old "barbaric" customs and forgot their roots.

Voldemort wouldn't have had half the following if not for Dumbledore. The old goat had done single-handedly more to hinder his own efforts and rally the purebloods behind a single leader than anyone else. He had been the one to talk about heavy reforms in favour of muggleborn. It was only talk as she knew now, but that was enough to get most Purebloods against him.

Though, Dumbledore also had failed Harry personally by not teaching Harry his responsibilities. Andromeda also knew the man had used the clout of House Potter to further his own goals, citing acting in Harry's stead. Just like he had done for her own House after Sirius had been imprisoned. That were but a few of the reasons she had killed him besides his general incompetence in handling his positions and leading impressionable Nymphadora to her death.

Andy came out of her musings, which showed that she was indeed older than she looked, to hear Narcissa explain. "I first thought it was some kind of mistake on my part, but the use of their Allure explains it." she said inclining her head towards the Veela. The modified Allure would let people still see them, but the perception wasn't concentrated on their features. The victim would only remember having seen beautiful women, as long as he or she wasn't a trained magical or possessed considerable willpower. Eddard Stark and the man she had rescued from the three squires seemed to be the only cases of such. Together with Oberyn and Ellaria, but those two already knew their group.

However they still would've been confounded to a degree, as evident in the fact that Oberyn whipped out poisons at a feast upon them just asking for it.

Still a bit confused Harry repeated "What?" growing a bit annoyed by being out of the loop.

So Narcissa elaborated. "Well, our looks alone should've been enough to cause them to distrust us on sight." when Harry still not understood she said. "Harry, we are in a medieval kingdom full of superstitious people, which was what forced our ancestors to invent the Statue of Secrecy and go into hiding in the first place." slowly she saw a light-bulb go on over his head. "What do you think people, who treat their own countrymen with distrust, do to outsiders looking like demons in their eyes?"

The rhetorical question was left unanswered. Dornishmen, Northmen, Crannogmen and Ironborn were all viewed with some distrust in the main part of Westeros, though in the latter case it was for obvious and justified reasons. In Essos people were used to odd looking people. The Warlocks of Qarth, Ibbenese and others for example. One variant more wouldn't cause quite such a ruckus.

Gabrielle snorted and tried to glare at Melisandre and Marcella simultaneously. "Nothing good, but some people didn't make it easy for Fleur and me by talking about things like gelding, which the befuddled people believed at once!" at the beginning they could have participated in the conversation, but later it grew quickly more stressful and exhausting. It wasn't even a normal Confundus, but much more subtle, affecting even Harry and the rest to a degree through the bond.

Marcella scoffed and crossed her arms. "Don't act all high and mighty, birdy. I wasn't the one to attack the guards of the princess!" an imperious flick of her hair later she continued. "Besides it would serve to keep men away from us, when they believe the gossip of us gelding them by annoying us."

Melisandre had her own opinion about that. "I agree, these lowly insects should know their place in comparison to Harry!" she said passionately with Kinvara nodding, both looking at him in worship.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, ignoring the bickering women. "Anyway, that we are foreigners does not help matters." she had seen how foreigners were treated. Some like exhibits in a zoo others with contempt, depending on where they came from or how they looked. "Another thing is our, for their standards, scandalous state of dress." pointing to the revealing dresses of Fleur and Gabrielle in particular and their own as well. Showing so much leg or cleavage was frowned upon, not that Narcissa cared anymore what others thought of her. "Normally we wouldn't have been allowed close to these nobles like this, even with Oberyn's invitation. It would've been an insult towards the other noble ladies." much like Ellaria's presence, though she too had been able to stay because of the Veela's effect. Typically they together with the paramour would've been seen as whores by the noble ladies, as evident by the little girl who had called them such.

Just because it was accepted back home for powerful wizards to have multiple wives didn't mean it wouldn't create socially awkward situations or looked down upon by other people.

It wasn't even worth mentioning what the reaction towards Davos and Ros would've been.

Harry rubbed his forehead half-asleep and at the same time trying to pay attention. "Anything else?"

Narcissa pretended to think. "Yes, technically I and the rest of us except you spoke out of turn with the king. Women in such a society were only allowed to speak when spoken to and no one had done so to us." Elia had done so too, but she was the princess. Though, Aerys obviously didn't like the woman. Sure, Narcissa and the rest were practically royalty as well, but they were in Aerys country.

"The respect these people have towards us probably took a nosedive once they heard our army consists of only women." not that there was much respect to begin with, but still. As galling as it was, this society saw women as a possession and commodity, to be bartered away for more influence and prestige. Just like her own marriage to Lucius and Bellatrix's own to Rudolphus had been.

"Is that why the king seemed ready to explode at various points of the evening." Marcella asked. There had been a few times where she thought the man would blow up.

Shrugging Narcissa replied. "Could be, but the man is mad. A large number of things exist that could've caused his behaviour. From one of his erratic mood-swings to something imagined." that the prince not once reacted in any way towards his father's behaviour meant either he wasn't better in the head or used to it. "Anyway, only his interest in our dragons kept him from going ballistic and demanding them from us. The man is crazy, but he also knows that a dragon only ever accepts one rider, no on else. Only when the rider dies can another mount the dragon."

With her head tilted to the side Kinvara asked cutely, her eyes big and innocent "What does prevent him from trying to kill us and taking them for himself?" she had zoomed out somewhere in the evening and daydreamed about Harry, that is until her baby Arrax arrived.

This time Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Didn't you listen?" Andy took the blank look on the priestess' face as a no. "Harry invoked guest right. We are protected as long as we are under the host's roof and do not kill or harm anyone." a look towards Melisandre and Bellatrix made clear whom she suspected of slipping and 'accidentally' kill someone. All the while thanking all the gods in existence that Harry still hasn't taken the two priestesses to bed with him. Sure, he saw them similar to Fleur and Gabrielle, but it didn't mean he would treat them the same. Not when she, Narcissa and to some degree Marcella were against it.

Groaning Harry asked. "Ok, could you tell me which social conventions we didn't break?" that should've been a vacation and not a political and social nightmare.

Tapping her chin in mock-thought Fleur replied with a teasing grin on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. "Well, if you wanna get technical none, except guest right." at his shocked look she explained. "I guess marriage makes the husband kin, so Narcissa and Marcella are kinslayers. Andromeda for all intents and purposes commited regicide by killing Dumbledore. By killing the husband Narcissa and Marcella also are technically Oathbreakers. Bellatrix would've been charged with supporting a usurper."

A sigh and gulp from her glass later she said. "Though, the biggest concern I have is that I don't know how these people will react to our magic."

"What do you predict?" Harry asked all of them "I mean a few already know, but if it comes out it comes out. I doubt that having dragons would be trumped by possessing magic." at least Harry dearly hoped so.

Gabrielle spoke first. "Well, I think the peasants certainly won't like it! However, prosecution with pitchforks and torches is out of the question. Guest Right protects us as Andy said. As for the nobles, well, I have no idea how these will react. Most should be better educated, but fear does funny things to people."

At this point Bellatrix interjected for the first time. "Bah, they are just filthy muggles that don't have the same weapons as the ones back home. With our prowess and dragons we could easily attack and extinguish a number of noble houses, making this continent ready for conquest!"

Her passionate proposal was only met with success by Melisandre and Kinvara. The rest looked at the oldest Black knowingly, but just shook their heads.

Harry spoke. "That may be true, but we have enough things to do at home. We certainly don't need more by starting a war we can't finish. Besides, it is like Gabrielle said, the peasants won't like us overly much. Attempting to rule over people who loath you isn't advisable." not to mention The Faith and lords that could make trouble. By burning half of Westeros' nobility they wouldn't endear themselves to said people.

Another sigh escaped him, shoulders slumped. "Should we just leave in the night? I mean this was meant as a holiday and now it seems to evolve into anything but that." Harry muttered under his breath "Dammit!" What other mistakes had he made by assuming people thought like him, from his own perspective? Harry just hoped nothing too severe. He had a modern view on most things and simply thought the rest would look at it the same way, a foolish thing to do.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Harry." Marcella said, trying to lift his spirits. "At the moment we are protected by guest right and have the king's favour. It would be a foolish thing to attack us openly."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, we stay as long as these people don't do anything too drastic." he stood up and made his way to bed, followed by the rest. Expect Melisandre and Kinvara, who had their own quarters inside the tent.

Just before leaving the room the communication mirror vibrated in his pocket. A sigh later he had it out of his pocket and active. "Yes?" he tried and failed to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Sorry, master, but I have some news for you." Abha said, looking a bit sheepish in the mirror.

Trying to be diplomatic Harry asked. "Is it important or can it wait until tomorrow? I was just about to go to bed." ignoring the woman calling him master with practised ease.

Now the captain of the city guard was confused. She looked out of a window nearby and commented. "That must've been a strenuous day if you are this tired in the middle of the day and I think it can wait."

Harry just chuckled. "Well, where I am it is night time." when Abha looked still confused he took up his Astrology knowledge and said. "You see the planet we live on is rotating and you are on a point of it that faces the sun, while I am on one that does not." to demonstrate he walked out and showed her the moon and darkness.

"Oh." came the soft reply. "Then I will say them you will be ready for them in..." not knowing what to make of that new knowledge and what it meant exactly.

"Lets make it ten hours." Harry proposed to which he got a positive reply. Afterwards he made his way to bed and set his alarm clock, one of the few things from his time at Privet Drive, to wake him at the right time.

As the last Potter lay in bed he thought if he was even fit to rule. Harry would obviously deny it. He didn't even want to, but abandoning all the people dependant on him was something that made his stomach tighten into knots. They saw him as something he thought he wasn't, no, was sure he wasn't. Some saviour figure here to rescue them all. Something that was impossible, he knew because he tried. Sure he had accepted it somewhere along the line, it didn't mean Harry liked it.

"I know what you're thinking." Gabrielle whispered into his ear as she lay next to him. Her head on the left side of his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Harry chuckled, joking to distract. "I would hope so or should I assume our connection is broken?"

The Veela hit him lightly on the arm. "Idiot." she muttered. She knew that the connection for thoughts and emotions was still there, but unused at the moment. It could be used or shut down at any time from every side. Otherwise they would've been mad by now. Not knowing which thoughts and emotions were your own would do that. "I meant you thinking yourself a bad ruler."

"Oh." Harry said softly. "It is true though, isn't it?"

Another slap followed. "Stop that!" she chided "Of course you make mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them. Besides, for someone who wasn't raised to rule you did a passable job so far." she snuggled into him. "You gave your people safety, freedom, food, work and you are working on establishing education, trade and more. You're a born leader, regardless if you want to acknowledge that fact or not."

"I still did the mistake of assuming people would see things from my perspective, which caused this whole mess we are currently in and possibly an unsuspecting number back home." Harry lamented, thinking of all the possible things he could've fucked up.

Before he could get another word in Fleur said from his other side. "They are only problems if you let them become such." laying her head on his right shoulder, while caressing his stomach. "True you may have made mistakes, but so did we as well by using our Allure like we did. Correct them as good as possible and move on."

"Yes, but now more people than just a few depend on me. I don't even know a bit on how ruling works." leader and warrior he may be, but certainly no politician.

At that point Narcissa interrupted, lying over Harry's head, encircling it with her body as good as space allowed. "I think you are a natural. You're self-sacrificing, noble, inspire loyalty and give loyalty in turn. You keep your word, never give up and I could go on but you get the idea." stroking his cheeks she said. "Basically everything a good king should be. So what if you don't know everything or that you are pants at politics. That's what you have us for! We can even teach you."

Slightly smiling Harry said. "I would like that."

Narcissa was now turning her stare to the two Veela. "I am assuming you had this modified allure of yours active the moment we arrived at The Wall?" it would explain some of their choices. Their connection probably circumvented the protection they had and affected them as well, if even only a little bit.

Both nodded sheepishly. "Oui." falling back to French in their embarrassment. Gabrielle squirmed a bit as she answered. "It is like we said. We wanted to give Harry a normal holiday, although we thought it would help to convince the Night's Watch to take our hostages as well." not that had been needed in hindsight. The poor state she had seen of that order would make them take any help they could get.

Fleur continued looking as innocent as can be. "We couldn't know that it would extent its effect to you all as well with how new these abilities are to us." going from a quarter Veela to a full one was a bigger change than originally anticipated.

"Alright." Harry said softly, tightening his grip on their waists. "Just refrain from using it any longer. I think I talk for the rest as well when I say I would like my mental faculties intact for tomorrow. Whatever it may bring." it certainly explained why Cotter Pyke gave Davos up without a fuss, well expect the bribe that is. Thinking about Davos had him thinking about Ros and how he wanted to help the woman. Harry hoped the Starks would at least listen.

Soon enough Fleur, Gabrielle, Narcissa and Harry joined the rest in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Beyond the Wall Brynden Rivers sat on his weirwood throne. Not that it was much of one with the roots burying themselves into his flesh and drinking his blood or what little he had left of it anyway, while also sustaining him. He thought about how nothing was in its proper place any longer. Not that the future in his visions was a happy one. It was one that told of victory, but it was a pyrrhic one, requiring untold amounts of sacrifice. Nearly not worth it, if not for the worse alternative.

His visions had changed until they vanished completely, for the time being at least. It was as if someone had pushed a giant boulder down a cliff. The rock touched others and soon enough an avalanche was formed, which fell into the sea forming a massive wave, leaving nothing the same. Brynden didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

'Nothing is certain anymore.' the bastard thought. He knew the reason why that was so. The presence of the man responsible for it was hard to miss for people adept at magic, like himself. The moment he had felt his magic strengthen he searched for the source and found it. The man stood out like the sun on the cloudless sky. Bright, golden and warm, but could turn harsh, blinding and furiously hot when angered. Brynden knew so first hand, having spied on him in the body of a bird. He hadn't much to do expect sit here and wait anyway, which made the decision all the easier.

The great Bastard was lucky to have a few weirwood groves in the Forest of Ifeqevron north of the Dothraki Sea. The only place left in Essos to have weirwoods. From there it was a few days flight to reach the man.

From his observation Brynden knew the man was known as Harry Black née Potter. He was compassionate, powerful and idealistic. Two of those three were not suited for a king, in Brynden's opinion. Idealism nearly cost Aegon V the loyalty of his Bannermen and compassion drove Baelor to his grave. Though it had to be seen if the man could temper his urges. Brynden was hopeful that he would learn in time.

The spymaster in him wanted to gather more information, but the other part of him scoffed and asked to what end. He was trapped in this tree, which had been a gambit from the start. Living longer to teach the coming of the next greenseer, which now was uncertain to happen at all.

Contacting the man had nearly succeeded if it hadn't been for that Stark boy. A sigh escaped his old, dusty and dry lips. "Oh well there is always next time." he said to himself. If it was one thing he had then patience was it.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter i hope you like it. It was mostly buildup for the next one and a few explanations regarding certain things. Next chapter we see more of Rhaegar, Brynden and the rest of Westeros and their reactions. Hope it wasn't too terrible.**


	18. Plans and Problems I

**Like I said last time there were changes, just repeating it for those who were confused or didn't read my last Author's Note.**

 **Melisandre and Kinvara weren't in bed with Harry, expect the one time in the House of the Undying.**

 **Secondly the modified Allure affected them minimally through the bond they share, because you can't really defend against something you don't know is coming. Sure, they were less affected, but it worked on them at least a bit.**

 **I also added in the previous chapter that some of the group are kingslayers, kinslayers, oathrbeakers and so on, well, because they are by Westerosi standards.**

 **For the general information i have low self-esteem and don't really read reviews, despite knowing they would help improve. PM's MIGHT come through.**

 **Sorry, for those who think the tourney will start this chapter. I know I said that it would, but I wrote something different in the end. It doesn't come next chapter either, but after that it will come with minimum two chapters of fighting, cheating and all that makes a good tourney.**

 **Have a good read.**

* * *

It was early morning as prince Rhaegar made his way amidst the mass of tents with his loyal friend and Kingsguard Ser Arthur. At this day the prince of the Seven Kingdoms woke with the rising sun, intent to have a conversation with the family Black, Peverell, Potter or whatever name they preferred, the events of yesterday fresh in his mind. Most of all the dragons were on the forefront of it.

Rhaegar couldn't believe that something good came out of the tourney he sponsored after all. Originally it was intended to bring all the important lords together and discuss, behind closed doors, how to dispose of his father as peacefully as possible. That idea was squashed the moment his father decided to attend. Rhaegar hadn't thought he would, with his ever increasing paranoia.

'Varys must have a hand in father's attendance.' Rhaegar thought. The enigmatic eunuch's agenda was unknown like so much about the man. Only his father's trust and favour kept him in office. All others distrusted him, because of his status as a foreigner and eunuch. Though, Rhaegar had to concede that the man knew his craft very well.

These thoughts brought him back to yesterday.

The House Black appeared completely out of nowhere. If it was to experience a westerosi tourney, like they claimed, or something completely different wasn't known to Rhaegar. In the end the tourney couldn't be cancelled, but now something good came from it nonetheless.

There was no doubt in the prince's mind that they spoke the truth concerning their heritage. Only Valyrians could control and tame dragons and the explanation seemed logical, not to mention the polygamous relationship and the way the women held themselves.

Of course, the prince heard the report Varys had given them on how people abolished slavery in the east around the region of Slaver's Bay, which was big news. Even if Rhaegar hadn't expected them to be like they were, neither did he expect who exactly they were. Odd by westerosi standards, but interesting and Dragonlords to boot.

The women reminded him of the pictures and stories referring to Rhaenys, Visenya and Queen Alysanne. Proud women that were more than just accessories on their husbands arm. They had been fighters and rulers in their own right. Alysanne had ruled together with Jaehaerys, also known as the Conciliator and the Wise for his skill at diplomacy and for the most prosperous reign of the Targaryen kings. Aegon the Conqueror had left the day to day governance to Rhaenys and Visenya and took only charge when necessary and that reign wasn't far behind Jaehaerys' own. Visenya even established the Kingsguard, choosing the ones to join herself.

These facts only reminded him of his own wife and what she was not. Elia was frail with a weak body and womb, making her unable to bear children without problem. Something that made a noble woman nearly worthless. Deep in the back of his mind Rhaegar knew he was being unfair to Elia, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had bigger matters to attend to after all.

He was the prince that was promised and needed a stronger wife, alas it was not to be. Just like he couldn't escape his destiny as the saviour of mankind he couldn't put Elia aside just like that, at least not until he found the ice to his fire. It was simply destined to be.

That dragons reappeared in his lifetime and that it happened at this moment in time only reassured him in his belief. He was the prince that was promised, born at Summerhall from salt of the tears cried, the smoke from the magical wildfire and consumed dragon eggs. He was a dragon in human form. Now it was time to get a dragon for himself and the future generations of Targaryens. Even without his father's promptings Rhaegar would've approached the Blacks.

The prince knew Arthur was uncomfortable around the talk of magic and dragons, but he also knew it was necessary. Necessary to make his dream, vision and destiny come true.

* * *

Arthur meanwhile was worried for his friend. Thinking on the things Rhaegar completely disregarded. For example, that he hadn't made a single political ally. Sure, there was Lord Connington, but that man was clearly infatuated with Rhaegar and no politician himself. The others were Richard Lonmouth and Myles Mooton, though those two had only been the squires of Rhaegar and should be loyal to him anyway. The last were the dornish. Those only followed him because of Elia and her wit. That woman was much more than she seemed on the outside.

Why such a kind, sweet and exceptionally savvy woman helped a man who didn't even appreciate her was beyond Arthur. That brought up the question why he himself served a madman. The answer he fancied to be true was duty and honour, so he assumed it was the same for Elia. Even if the looks of longing she sent Rhaegar proved otherwise.

Arthur had to take a deep breath to suppress his feelings. He was a Kingsguard and Rhaegar's friend, there to serve and give counsel when asked. Certainly not to dream of something that could never be his. No matter how bitter his view on knighthood got in these times. He had to hold out hope, even if he viewed himself as a knight in name only.

He had been charged to protect the weak and women, yet he was forced to stand guard while the king raped his wife, the queen. His duty was to protect Rhaella as a women and as the queen and he failed at both.

He wasn't brave, otherwise he would've protested against his king's actions long ago.

Neither was he just or court would look much different.

Then there was Elia, who should be an inspiration to all not only to himself. She was kind to the children at court and even did her best to help the people and orphans in Flea bottom by giving them the leftover food from the Red Keep. She was brave by risking the king's wrath, be it by helping Rhaella with her injuries and state of mind or by lying to Aerys' face openly, preventing another one to be burned for nothing and another rape of the queen with it.

On top of it Elia is the only thing that prevented the dornish from leaving court completely, while Rhaegar dreamed of his ideal future, but did nothing to make it a reality. The prince hadn't done anything at court, because he thought it as inconsequential. What did politics or the game of thrones matter if you had to prepare for a mythical and unproven event? Something that wasn't even sure to occur in his lifetime.

Rhaegar simply assumed that it will come to pass, assumed that he was the one spoken of in that prophecy, assumed that his actions are for the good of all and that the people will see it like that as well.

In laymen's terms Rhaegar didn't know it for certain. Didn't know if he was the chosen one, or if the people will unite. He didn't even know from what danger the prophecy spoke of exactly and neither did he prepare for it besides training himself and thinking about it.

Arthur mentally sighed at that. In essence Rhaegar may be able to swing a sword and lance, ride a horse and win a tourney, but he wasn't a warrior or king at heart, but a scholar and a dreamer. An idealist in short. From his behaviour alone Arthur wasn't even sure if Rhaegar would make that much of a better king than Aerys or if the madness of the Targaryen line was absent in Rhaegar, as much as it shamed him to admit that, even if only to himself.

Though, that the prince never spoke out against his father when said man burned someone was telling enough and was also the cause for these first seeds of doubt to take root in Arthur's mind.

When the prince to whom many people looked up to and put their hopes in did nothing against that injustice and atrocities what did that say about the prince? Did it mean he condoned his father's actions, agreed with them? Did it concern him at all?

Despite all these thoughts the Sword of the Morning knew a few things. Namely that he was of the Kingsguard first and foremost, there to protect and serve Rhaegar dutifully like he had sworn to do. However Arthur fancied to think he helped the prince so much because he had a worthy dream and ambition, while his own dream and ambition of knighthood had been transformed into a nightmare with time. To make Rhaegar's dream come true would be worth the sacrifice of his own dream in the end.

Secondly he was Rhaegar's friend, despite the man's faults and eccentrics and would be for as long as he could.

Thirdly he was unsure of Dawn's condition. What not many knew was that the sword sang in combat, even if only to the wielder. It wasn't a sound that could be described properly, but in the beginning Arthur believed that it was a joyful tone, as it was used for what it was made to do by a worthy wielder. Now he imagined it as sorrowful, as if mourning what he had become or who he served and after every swing the weight of it on his back increased little by little. Though, that couldn't be true at all. He helped make the world a better place by helping Rhaegar.

Fourthly he wouldn't be able to look Elia in the eye any longer. Not because he didn't want to or because she looked at him with accusation or hatred. No, that he could handle, but it was nothing so simple and straight forward. Since shortly after her arrival in the capital Elia looked at him as if she didn't know the person who stood before her. As if the boy she had played with in her youth at Starfall or the Water Gardens wasn't right in front of her.

Arthur knew that Elia knew his name and remembered him, but the look in her beautiful brown eyes said anything but. That more than anything caused the heart in his chest to clench painfully.

'Maybe it will change.' Arthur thought as he passed the two mighty sleeping dragons on their way to the tent of the House Black, which stood on a spot Arthur could've sworn wasn't there yesterday. 'Maybe Dawn will change its tune, maybe Elia will look at me with love and recollection in her eyes and maybe, just maybe, the prophecy will come true.' Arthur hoped so for his own peace of mind at least.

Though, his instinct, Dawn and the unease feeling in his gut as Rhaegar walked towards the tent with the coat of arms of House Black on it, told him such was a foolish hope.

Arthur felt as if walking towards the maws of a large predator. A being he had no chance of winning against and no chance to defend himself or Rhaegar from. It was a feeling he was entirely unaccustomed to as the supposed greatest swordsman in the realm.

He couldn't dissuade the prince from seeking them out either and neither could he get out a warning about their new guest's abilities.

First he had to wage a mental war against himself and only won the moment he was reminded of his duty. He didn't even know why he had felt the compulsion not to talk to Rhaegar about it.

Afterwards his tongue simply refused to obey his commands once he wanted to talk with Rhaegar about their magic and then the Dayne of Starfall knew that these foul sorcerers were responsible for it. It was the same with his sworn brother Lewyn. Even Ashara and Elia were affected by it from the looks of things. Maybe even Oberyn and his new paramour.

As he thought of these people harming any of Arthur's charges or brothers in arms came to mind, said man tightened the grip on his sheathed dirk. Partly out of frustration and partly in anger. Frustration came from the knowledge that he was helpless to prevent anything happening to the people under his protection and anger for the same inability.

'How can I be an efficient guard if I am made useless by a mere thought?' Arthur lamented inside his own mind. The encounter before the feast fresh in his mind. These people could've quite easily dispatched the princess right then and there together with his own sister and he would've been powerless to stop it.

'I can only hope that they break guest right and get punished by the gods.' The Dayne thought as Rhaegar and he were greeted by the two fire-haired women, who let them inside the tent.

* * *

In the morning of the next day Harry was woken by the alarm, followed up by two kisses, though only one was for his lips the other was for "little" Harry. He was pleasantly surprised and groaned. The last Potter lazily blinked the sleep out of his eyes and saw a mop of silvery-blond hair in his vision. He nonetheless eagerly responded to the kiss.

After more than a bit of time Harry felt his peak drawing near, but couldn't say anything with his mouth occupied. Luckily, the woman bobbing her head up and down on his length knew the signs and acted accordingly. He broke away from the snogging session to look down at the other silvery-blond haired head, whose mouth was currently sucking on his glans.

Fleur who had kissed him a few moments before changed targets and was going to show Harry why the French kiss was called like it was. "Don't hog it all for yourself." The older of the two sisters was at Gabrielle's side quickly enough, trying to get as much of Harry's essence out of her sister's mouth as possible.

Harry's attention was diverted from the wonderful view by the now awake Narcissa. The rest now waking up from the movement. All in all an ordinary morning.

* * *

Melisandre woke up quite refreshed, gently pushing her companion for the night, Kinvara, aside to slip out of bed. Just because she and Kinvara weren't allowed into the bed of Azor Ahai, for the time being, didn't mean both would abstain from carnal pleasure. The idea of other men than Azor Ahai touching her was repulsive, causing the red priestesses to sleep with each other.

It was nothing new or out of the ordinary for both and infinitely better than no sex at all. The situation wasn't made better due to the connection she had with Harry. Obviously Melisandre treasured it beyond all else, up there with Meleys, Harry and R'hllor, but she also could catch glimpses of the ecstasy he experienced through it if she concentrated, he being obviously in too much pleasure to notice her sneaking in. It was galling to not be the one to induce it.

She shook her head, sighed and mumbled. "I just hope that they think more than two years is enough time for us to wait." longing clear in her voice. Melisandre may have waited centuries to unite with Azor Ahai, but now that she was just a step away from doing so, together with the knowledge that she already had united with him once, and just couldn't remember it, made it worse rather than better.

Anticipation was building inside her, despite Harry's wives doing their best to keep her from his bed. Not that he would invite her or Kinvara to it without his wives' consent. Which in turn only increased her desire and also was the cause of her claiming to be Harry's wife in front of people. The others couldn't refute without causing a ruckus. She expected the blow-up from that soon. Not a big one, but only because Harry claimed them as his wives in front of the royal family. If for better protection or something else remained to be seen.

Both of the priestesses were caught in a vicious circle. Trapped in a situation that was sweet torture, but knew they didn't want it to stop.

"No use in dwelling on it." Melisandre mused and resolved to achieve her goal at the end of this holiday at the latest. For now she had to wake up and prepare for the day. The moment Kinvara woke up both put on their dresses and left their quarters.

It didn't take long for the moans of rapture and gasps of pleasure to start, coming out of Harry's quarters. Not wanting to hear them and not be part of it Melisandre and Kinvara opted to go outside and catch a bit of fresh air and look after the dragons a bit.

What both clearly not expected was a visit from the crown prince and a Kingsguard member at this time of day. "Go and silence the room. I will greet our guests." No matter how amusing it might be to see their reactions to Harry's bedroom activities, Melisandre wanted to make a good first impression for Kinvara and herself at least. The rest had embarrassed Harry yesterday after all and if she could make a good impression then she had one up over them.

Kinvara nodded and went to work, drawing fiery runes similar to the Flagrate charm into the air. The three runes were finished quick enough, vanished and with it the common room was warded against outside noise and didn't let any sounds out. It would hold for little more than two hours, but that was more than enough.

Melisandre meanwhile waited for the silver-haired prince to arrive at the entrance of their tent. Once he did so she bowed a little to show the minimum of respect and greet him properly. "Greetings and good morrow to you, prince Rhaegar."

The prince of the seven kingdoms inclined his head and returned the gesture. "Good morrow to you as well. Lady Melisandre, correct?" remembering the names from last night and guessing one of the two that hadn't been at the feast after the appearance of the dragons.

"Indeed." Melisandre responded with a small upturn at the corner of her mouth. "If I may be so bold, but why is the crown prince of the seven kingdoms here at our tent?"

Rhaegar calmly answered. "I have a proposal and a few other things I'd like to discuss with Lord Black, if he is available at the moment?"

"That is King Harry for you." the red priestess admonished with a frown, ignoring the Kingsguard tightening his hold on the dirk. Displeased more than a little at the disrespect shown and having no patience for these games. The prince knew that Harry was a king at home and no matter how far away from it, such still held true regardless of distance. True, Harry also may be a lord, but in standing he was clearly above Rhaegar, not just because he was a king and Rhaegar a prince, but also because he was Azor Ahai reborn.

Rhaegar seemed honestly apologetic. "Forgive me, I am not used to people that have equal standing to my own." he really wasn't, that together with the giddiness of dragons causing the faux pas.

"I see." Melisandre said with just enough emotion behind it to sound forgiving. "I am afraid he isn't available at the moment, but if you tell me of your proposal I can tell my husband in turn." Melisandre proposed. Taking silent delight in claiming Harry as her husband. The action sent a warm fuzzy feeling from her core to her heart.

Now it was Rhaegar's turn to frown. "How long will it take for him to be available again? I'd prefer it that I talk to him directly." the prince not really experienced with being told he couldn't have something immediately didn't know how to react, expect being polite.

Serene as ever Melisandre accommodated. "Of course, please follow me inside, but it will take two hours at the minimum." with that she opened the tent and let the prince and his guard inside.

Kinvara was waiting at the table, but stood up to greet their guests properly. "Greetings, prince Rhaegar and welcome to our humble abode."

Said prince was looking around with wide exited eyes, seeing such a marvel for the first time in his life. One look outside showed the tent much smaller than it really was. "Marvellous!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Giddy as ever Kinvara just said. "It is, isn't it?!" much more used to the wonders Azor Ahai could do. "What can we do for you this fine morning?" she finally asked as Rhaegar stopped looking around in wonder.

Once he had curbed his desire to inquire about how that all was possible the prince responded. "I wanted to speak with King Harry, but your sister-wife already told me that he is currently unavailable." there was just a hint of vexation in his voice, obviously he had hoped to get what he wanted immediately.

"Yes, sadly other matters require his attention." Other matters being his horny wives. After a bit of thought she suggested. "Maybe we could pass the time with something interesting while we wait?" seeing she had his attention Kinvara grinned, her fangs showing for all to see. "How about a ride on a dragon?" if he didn't accept that then he wasn't a real Targaryen.

The widening of Rhaegar's eyes told her she hit the nail on the head as far as distractions were concerned. "Is that possible?" he asked hopefully. "I thought a dragon accepts only one rider at a time." he didn't fancy being mauled to death by an irritate dragon.

Melisandre waved off his worries. "That's true, but you wouldn't be alone. Kinvara and I would be there as well. You would only be attacked if you tried to mount one of them alone." in the past she may have been tempted to sick her dragon on a few Valyrians, but she had more than enough time to let go of her hatred by now. Besides it wouldn't do to cause an incident and with it more trouble for Harry.

"My prince, I must object!" Ser Arthur interjected hastily "Such a thing is too dangerous." Not to mention that he didn't trust those witches not to kill Rhaegar and claim it an accident.

Rhaegar turned to his personal guard with a new frown. On one hand Arthur had a point. On the other hand was the fact that if he was to refuse he lowered his chances of them to see him as an equal. "I don't see much danger. After all, guest right goes both ways." effectively shooting down Arthur's protests. Rhaegar was pretty sure they wouldn't have invoked it so openly, if they wanted to violate it a day later.

"Great!" Kinvara cheered and skipped outside. "Let's go then." the other three followed her with Arthur being the most reluctant for obvious reasons.

Soon enough all four stood before the two black-scaled beasts. Seeing their mothers approach got the two overgrown lizards moving. Soon enough both were enjoying being petted by the red priestesses, lying sideways so that they could reach the less armoured belly, causing them to purr in content.

One moment the two dragons lay on the ground and the next they were up and sniffing the air. Their eyes focussing on Rhaegar, as if he was an interesting or new shiny thing. "How old are they?" Rhaegar asked intrigued. The dragons were big and easily able to swallow a man whole, making the prince a bit wary of them.

Patting the head of Meleys, Melisandre answered. "A little away from two years." scratching the she-dragon at the snout caused the tail to swish in happiness. A moment later Melisandre sat in the saddle with Ser Arthur, who wanted to make sure he had his dirk ready at a moment, glued to her back. Rhaegar rode with Kinvara.

Wings were unfurled and flapped a few times, followed by a mighty jump that saw both majestic beasts in the air and rapidly gaining altitude.

Once among the clouds Rhaegar saw the world from his ancestors eyes. The ground and gigantic castle shrinking beneath him, while the wind cut into his face. During the ride the flame-haired woman whooped with joy, cheering her dragon on to do a few more adventurous manoeuvres. A few moments turned to minutes and those turned to nearly two hours. Conversation was non-existent with the wind whipping around them like it did, preventing anything from being heard.

The two dragons flew over the sea, the fields of the Riverlands, above the clouds and near the Mountains of the Moon and finally back to Harrenhal.

They landed too soon for Rhaegar's taste, but he supposed that his talk with Lord Black was more important. With his blood singing in excitement the prince wandered back inside the tent, guided by Melisandre and Kinvara. Arthur looked a bit paler than usual, but Rhaegar chalked it up to being unaccustomed to the sensation of flying.

Inside the group was greeted with the same seven people Aerys and Rhaegar had talked with yesterday evening. All six women were clothed in Harry's old t-shirts, clothing he no longer used. It was just so covering their modesty, leaving their arms and legs free, while also letting them enjoy his scent. Harry himself was wearing nothing more than plain black boxer. The women wore their rings and chokers, while Harry wore his own ring and amulet.

"Oh, good morrow to you, prince Rhaegar." Harry greeted his guest upon seeing him. The rest followed to greet their guests in the same manner. "What can we do for you?" the man wouldn't be here for a simple chat, at least Harry didn't think so.

The Prince of the Seven Kingdoms inclined his head in greeting. Secretly glad that the Blacks apparently weren't big on etiquette and the proper forms of address. It would save him time right now. Besides, he couldn't see or hear anything indicating an insult or slight. "A good day to you as well, King Harry, I apologize for arriving unannounced at such an hour, but I have a rather personal request I'd like to make of you."

It was rather embarrassing to see the women in such a state, but he knew it was a possibility, barging in unannounced into a tent not his own. Nonetheless the prince had been pressed for time. He was sure that if his father would've been the first to broach the subject all chances to get a dragon of their own were dashed. No one would give a dragon to a madman. The Prince of Dragonstone hoped it wasn't too late already.

Harry noticed that Rhaegar addressed him as king and frowned internally not really liking that. Just before he could say that Rhaegar should call him Harry, a look and mental message from Narcissa stopped him.

'Don't give him permission to use your first name!' The scolding clear to hear inside his head. 'When you let him call you by your first name you lose respect. It's the same when you let peasants and people below your station call you that.' a bit gentler she added. 'In private you may do so, but not in public or when you meet with foreign dignitaries. To do so would be like admitting that you see yourself as nothing more than a lowly grunt.'

Conceding that she had a point, no matter how stupid he found that, Harry responded to Rhaegar, a bit intrigued. "What request would that be, prince Rhaegar?" motioning to one of the two free seats Rhaegar sat down opposite of Harry. Arthur stood protectively behind the prince instead of sitting down. Ready to attack at a moments notice.

Melisandre and Kinvara each choose one side beside Harry to sit down, finding it only fair to do so after the rest had been in bed with him.

Controlling himself so that the sigh of relief wasn't noticeable, Rhaegar answered. "I am sure you already know that we, the Targaryen family, have lost our dragons more than a century ago, shortly after the Dance of Dragons." upon seeing their positive replies in form of nods he continued. "Many have tried to revive the dragons since." with less than stellar results. "It is my hope that you can help me in the matter." none of the now living Targaryens, himself included, knew how to do so, sadly.

While outwardly not showing any emotion, inside Harry was baffled. 'Is he for real?' the last Potter thought through the link.

'I don't know, but I do know that giving dragons to the Mad King, even if indirectly, is a bad idea.' demurred Marcella. Just thinking about the terror the man would unleash with a dragon was enough to convince her they shouldn't help the prince. The rest agreed with that notion. Just because the Targaryens had dragons in the past didn't mean they should have them now.

Looking the prince directly into the eye Harry answered. "Let me be frank, prince Rhaegar. I don't know you or your intentions and I doubt they are malicious in intent, but what assurances can you give me that your father won't use a dragon to burn this land to ash or even use them to attack my own?" Not that he particularly cared if Westeros burned or not. The Head of House Black knew he would never rule Westeros like it is today. Only through an extremely bloody conquest would that be possible. Much more bloody than Aegon's Conquest with the Faith in the way. Only that he had no intention to conquer this land, at least not at this point in time.

Feeling a knot in his stomach at that answer, Rhaegar improvised. He knew it had been a foolish hope to think they would ignore his fathers behaviour. The other lords and ladies might do so, if only because he is the king. The Blacks had no such restrictions and it showed. "Well, then let me assure you that my father won't be king for much longer."

Raising and eyebrow Harry said softly. "Oh, why is that?" Harry didn't think the prince would become a king and kinslayer.

"The tourney was sponsored by me in secret to have many of the great lords in one location, not ruse suspicion and discuss how to remove my father from the throne by peaceful measures. Most likely with a Great Council." Rhaegar said as calmly as he could, hoping that it would work. The prince doubted his father would let him out of his sight for long, but now he had at least to try.

Before he could speak Narcissa interrupted him again inside his mind. 'Don't answer immediately. Let him stew a bit. He wants something from you, not the other way around.' while also giving him a few good points to answer with.

Harry did just that and looked at the prince with calm eyes and a relaxed posture as he circled through an Occlumency exercise. "I see." another pause later he went on the moment the prince fidgeted and was about to speak. "And what makes you so sure that they will be willing to remove your father and put you on the throne?" there was after all a spare prince in existence, making Rhaegar replaceable.

A bit perplexed Rhaegar blinked and answered. "I am the logical choice, being the heir and my father grows more unstable by the day. Of course, they will do what is right."

After the prince finished explaining that, Narcissa gave Harry a short lecture. 'You see what he did there, Harry? He only sees things from his point of view. Completely ignoring the fact that he has no political allies to speak of, who could help him bring change.' something she had taken from the prince's mind. 'He also thinks people should do as he says, solely because it is the right thing to do, in his mind.' A short pause later she went on. 'What he should do is take into account what other people want and present his way as the one that gives them exactly that, while also giving him what he wants at the same time.'

A derisive mental snort followed from Fleur. 'He didn't even consider the possibility that some lords could tell the king about it to gain favour and rewards from him. From what I gleaned, the king is wary and mistrustful of his son. The smallest thing indicating what Rhaegar wants to discuss with these lords and the consequences won't be pretty for him or them. Not to mention that he doesn't know us or our motivations at all and still came to us with the matter. I don't care if he thinks of us as distant kin through Daemon Targaryen, we are complete strangers, unknowns and could betray him to his father easy enough.'

At the end of Fleur's rant Marcella concluded for him. 'He most likely hopes that we will give him a dragon to let him seem more impressive in the eyes of his vassals and give him a big advantage over his father. In short he is desperate and has little other options left. Not that he explored that many from the looks of things.' A short Legilimency scan having revealed just what the prince had done to remove his father. Not much was the answer.

Gabrielle gave a bit of advise at the end. 'Remember negotiations boil down to finding out what the other one wants and what you are willing to offer. Right now you have what he wants, but he has nothing of real value to us.' it was much like with the former Great Fathers of the Patrimony. Only that there a proper exchange would've been made, with their group giving them fertile land in exchange for military support, ruined by the Great Fathers having been morons.

Harry's reply was simple. 'Alright.' the mental conversations only took a fractions of a spoken one, making it so that he didn't look like an idiot. "What are you willing to give in exchange, should we decide to help you?"

Once more Rhaegar answered as calmly as he could. "I can give you gold, land, influence or anything else you desire as soon as I am king."

Harry's group frowned at that. With his head cocked to the side Harry countered. "So, you want us to give you an egg of a dragon in exchange for you _potentially_ becoming king?" stressing the word potentially quite a bit. He wouldn't work on promises that would remain empty. Not to mention that Aerys still could make problems as long as he was alive. That all didn't take into account that they already had more in terms of money, land or influence than Rhaegar could give them.

Before Rhaegar could say anymore Harry spoke again, having conferred with his wives on the matter mentally. "How about I give you a dragon egg as a prize for the winner of the joust?" They still had the egg from the Swedish Short-snout after all.

Now it was Rhaegar's turn to frown, but he still didn't get a word in as Harry talked over him. "I am assuming the joust will come last and from what I heard and take up five days in all."

The prince answered, despite not knowing where it would lead. "Yes, the tourney will start today near midday and last eight days. It begins with small competitions, like an axe-throwing and archery contest. As well as a singer's competition and horse race. Then comes the melee on the third and fourth day, followed by the joust, which has five days allotted to it. The tenth and last day will be the leaving feast."

"Good." Harry took a sip from the water handed to him by Melisandre. "Then you have eight days from now on to achieve your objective of putting yourself on the throne as a condition to get the egg from us." deciding when something happens showed Harry's control of the situation clearly.

"And what happens should I fail? I hope you won't go back on your word to give a dragon egg as a prize. It isn't even guaranteed for me to win and who says you won't participate to win it back for yourself?" A win was not guaranteed with so many excellent knights in attendance. His friend and sworn shield Arthur was only one among the many.

Harry nodded with a small grin, pleased that the prince was thinking at least a bit about it. Even if it just was because of the egg. "I am no jouster and won't be participating in the joust. As to the case of you not winning. Well, as far as I know ourselves, you and your father are the only ones capable of hatching a dragon here. What would someone do with a dragon egg they can't hatch. Sell it, of course or in case of the Kingsguard, give it to you. In which cases you can acquire it. And no, we won't go back on our word to procure the egg as long as you are successful in becoming king or at least convince most of your vassals to support you in your endeavour. If not then we simply will switch the real egg with a duplicate out of stone."

This time it was Rhaegar who nodded after a while of thinking. "I see." it seemed it was the best he could hope for. Them not trusting his father with a dragon was a wise decision and one he couldn't begrudge them. "What exactly do you want in return?"

The grins on Harry's wives were barely suppressed as their husband answered. "Firstly I'd like your assurance that me and my wives are permitted to participate in the various events of the tourney, except the joust that is."

For a short time the prince said nothing. "I have nothing against you all participating. However, it is highly unusual for women to take part in a tourney." They weren't forbidden to participate per se, but it was heavily frowned upon. Rhaegar doubted the Blacks cared about that. "But, I will tell the one responsible for the lists to allow you entrance."

Satisfied with that Harry continued. "Secondly I'd like to ask a boon of you."

A bit wary the valyrian inquired. "A boon of what kind?"

Waving the prince's concerns away Harry said. "I don't want gold, lands or titles here in Westeros." it would only chain them down and give the Iron Throne influence over them. Harry doubted Rhaegar's gratitude would go so far as to separate the land from his dominion. "No, I simply want a promise that when the time comes you agree to a request of mine. Be it a trade-agreement, political alliances or something different. As long as it is in your power to give it is fair game." that would be better than anything Rhaegar had proposed. The future king would've much influence and could be a good eventual ally. Should Aerys be dethroned, of course.

"That seems reasonable." Rhaegar conceded, finding it not out of the realm of possibility. A trade or political alliance would benefit his land as well, after all. "Anything else?"

Harry indicated in the positive, saying. "Yes, though it will be more to your benefit than ours." upon seeing the open curiosity in the prince's purple eyes Harry explained. "I want to invite your father and you to dine with us for every evening during the festivities." before the silver prince could say anything Harry continued. "It will allow you to slip out, claiming you want to train for the joust some more so that you can win the dragon egg."

Seeing the logic in that statement the prince couldn't really refuse. His father was suspicious of him, but the distraction of the Blacks together with the dragons would be enough to hold his attention, giving Rhaegar time to discuss things with those who wanted change. "The gesture is much appreciated and I thank you for it from the bottom of my heart." he honestly meant it. With that the disaster he expected the tourney to be was averted and he could concentrate on removing his father.

"It is our pleasure." Harry assured the prince, turning to Bellatrix he asked. "Bella could you be a dear and get the dragon egg?" the message he had given her mentally was a different one. 'Just transfigure an egg out of stone. We switch it with the real one when he completes his part of the bargain.'

He got a nod and a smile as response. "Of course!" immediately following his wishes, as always.

The eldest Black vanished behind a curtain to apparate unseen, quickly appearing back where they stored their valuables. A quick summoning spell saw the egg in her outstretched hand. It was smaller than the Hungarian Horntail egg, but more beautiful. Instead of the dull concrete-like colour it's scaly appearance had a mother of pearl sheen to it. She took her time memorizing the features.

Next she quickly transfigured some rocks nearby into a duplicate and a glass-case, put the egg inside, fused it shut and charmed it to be unbreakable. As soon as she had what she came for Bellatrix apparated again, back to the tent.

Coming out behind the curtain Bellatrix handed the case over to Harry with her usual reverence.

Harry in turn handed it over to Rhaegar, commenting as he put the glass structure onto the desk just outside of the prince's hands. "Here, the case should protect the egg from thieves." to demonstrate his claim he pounded on the case with all his might, which normally would shatter such fragile looking glass easily. He knew it wouldn't break, having analysed it and found the unbreakable-charm on it.

Satisfied the prince took the container and thanked them again. "Thank you again, for your trust."

Harry held up a hand to stop further talking. "Don't thank us just yet." he said sternly, but not without warmth. "The deal will only be valid once you succeed." with that he stood up and shook the prince's hand.

Prince Rhaegar left shortly after with his sworn shield and the egg in hand.

Outside the tent Arthur asked his prince. "My prince, do you think it prudent to trust them with this?" internally more than a bit worried that these sorcerers will poison the king at the meal. He grew even more worried that he briefly had contemplated to let them. He couldn't warn the king in his current condition with his tongue not obeying him when it came to their magic. It would remove the king and let him attack these foul witches and remove their stench from his soul. However, he knew his honour wouldn't let him.

"You worry too much, my friend. I am confident that they intent to keep their word." It went all according to prophecy after all. He would get his dragons and lead the world to a better future. He would just have to convince his vassals to follow him and not his father. How difficult could that be?

* * *

Once it was just them Gabrielle congratulated him. "You did wonderfully!" granted it was his first real time negotiating with someone that was something of an equal, instead of making demands of conquered people, but he still did good. It helped that the prince was as much a beginner at the game as Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said just a little bashfully, having gotten a little more comfortable with praise in the last few years. He was promptly kissed by the Veela to make the point clear.

"Do you think he will succeed?" was Andromeda's question to all once the kiss was broken and her lips zoomed in on their target.

Marcella shrugged unconcerned. It didn't matter to her if the prince reached his goal or not. Either way they didn't lose anything. When he failed the egg would be switched and the deal be invalid. Should he succeed then they had a powerful ally in the future. Sure, he would've a dragon, but they themselves had two, who were immune to dragonfire and also bigger. Not to mention that the Targaryens had no method to control or talk with the dragons like they did, with the Goblet of Fire and Parseltongue. "It's possible." the Italian women conceded grudgingly. "I just hope it was the right choice to invite a madman to dine with us."

Narcissa spoke up. "I have no intention to leave it up to fate." with a haughty smirk firmly in place she elaborated. "We have to go home to visit anyway. I can easily bring a Draught of Peace, which Harry can mix in the man's food. It should suffice to keep the more violent madness at bay." Sadly, Harry wouldn't let her brew Unctuous Unction. Though, she had to admit having a madman think you're his best friend due to the potion wasn't the best idea. Even if no one would notice the change, with how abrupt the mood swings of the king were anyway.

Who knew what the man did to his friends?

Her demeanour changed instantly to arctic the moment her gaze fell on Melisandre and Kinvara. "Now," the simple word captured all the attention in the room easily. "I'd like to know why you two presumed you could introduce yourself as two of Harry's wives?"

The encounter with Eddard Stark fresh in her mind together with the knowledge that they told Oberyn and Ellaria the same. She may not know the dornish much, but could spot a gossiper a mile away, who wasn't Ellaria in this case. In Narcissa's mind the two priestesses had forced Harry to acknowledge them as wives in front of the mad king. To either protect them or to simply be done with it.

Melisandre stared right back with her chin held defiantly. She and Kinvara may not be as powerful as the other six, but with the training from Harry she had grown very deadly indeed. "Because we are!" she insisted. "We are as much his wives as you are!"

Before Narcissa could retort Bellatrix spoke up. "Why are you so blatantly against them joining us?" they were loyal and would do anything for Harry. The Unbreakable Vow made them incapable of betraying them, so all bases were covered in the eldest Black's opinion.

Andromeda answered that, with an evil eye trained on the two priestesses. "You have to ask that?" her incredulity there for all to hear. Andy still hadn't forgotten the acts Melisandre committed in the past. Forgiven somewhat grudgingly, but not forgotten. The Veela were a different case because Harry pretty much accepted them as the rest had been unconscious. Besides that Veela would never betray their mate and needed contact with him from then on. To separate them would've been needlessly cruel.

"Apparently." Fleur interjected dryly. Her head tilted to the side. "I admit I am as enthused about it as you are, but in the end they proved themselves and were patient." giving the two priestesses a respectful nod the French Veela proposed to the group. "Let's simply vote. All against them gracing Harry's bed?"

Narcissa, Andromeda and Marcella lifted their hand.

"All in favour?" Fleur asked, and raised her hand together with her sister and Bellatrix.

Eight pairs of eyes instantly looked upon Harry, said man simply asked. "What?"

More than a bit exasperated Andromeda rolled her eyes. "What do you vote for? Yours is the most important after all!" they discussed the right to be his wife after all. If he couldn't see himself with them or shouldn't love them then it was pointless to try and integrate them. However, judging from his feelings he wouldn't reject them.

Harry thought it over a bit. Both would stay at his side and be loyal to him to their dying day, that much the last Potter knew. Even without the vow and to be honest he came to care about them a great deal. Not as much as for Bella, Cissy, Andy, Cella, Fleur or Gabby, of course. Though, he also didn't spent as much time with them. 'I probably could view it the same as with Fleur and Gabrielle. An arranged marriage so to speak. Come to think of it all my relationships were arranged in a way.' One way or the other he was bound to them and the two priestesses surely would've felt the feelings he had for them.

Now everyone simply waited for him to spell it out.

"I have nothing against them joining us in bed or otherwise." it would be more than a little hypocritical of him to deny those two when he already accepted more than one wife. He probably would've done it sooner, but there had been so much to do at home with so little time.

Kinvara was the first to react, coming out of her jittery nerves at his words. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you. I love you so much!" practically jumping into his arms and kissing him for all she was worth. After a few minutes she had to be pried off Harry, her lips swollen from a good snogging session.

Melisandre attacked the unoccupied lips once her fellow priestess was not using them, pouring every bit of her love and gratitude into the osculation.

Harry broke the kiss with a somewhat annoyed sounding sigh. "As much as I want to continue we have a meeting waiting for us back home." Seven hours of sleep, two hours of fun and less than an hour talking with Rhaegar made nearly ten hours. "Who wants to come with me?"

In the end Narcissa, Melisandre, Fleur and Marcella came with him. The rest searched for Davos and Ros, who were still not back, and looked for the Starks, so that Harry could speak to them on Ros' behalf. Instead of clothing themselves in new ones, the quartet of women clothed themselves in yesterday's clothes. Harry himself put on an airy robe made out of green Acromantula silk and silver stitchings on it.

One quick flame-travel later saw all five back in the Palace of Love in Atlantis. The guards stood to attention immediately, despite the late hour. The sun had been replaced by the moon and stars on the sky long ago. Dipti, Divya and Abha greeted them shortly before the Throne room. The room itself was empty of people expect the few guards made out of the warrior-maids.

In the middle of the far end of the room stood the throne on a raised dais. It was made to impress as well as to intimidate.

That was why the throne was fused together out of skulls and bones. Out of the remains from the people they had conquered to be precise. Ghiscari, Qartheen, Lharzeen and Dothraki skulls and bones had been boiled off their flesh and made into the throne together with the gilded skulls from captain-generals of the Golden Company, which were sitting at the top and armrests. In the eyes of each skull gems or pearls were embedded to represent their wealth. The seat and backrest were flat and on it lay a cushion out of velvet, to make it more comfortable.

It may have been inspired by the Iron Throne, but Harry didn't want to sit uncomfortably the whole time.

Besides his throne were six smaller ones, three on each side one step down, but still much higher than the ground. These were taken from the Hall of a Thousand Thrones in Qarth. Each one more fantastic than the last, decorated with all kinds of gems or precious metal and carved with intricate patterns.

All the other thrones had been destroyed to symbolize that the self-governance of Qarth was at an end. The same had happened with all other thrones or throne like seats. All were replaced with a simple wooden bench for the rulers of each great city to sit on.

The rest of the room wasn't held in the same manner, but rather had the typical design associated with the Rhoynar. Graceful buttresses, delicate arches and fluted columns made up most of the architecture. Some entrances led to terraces and bowers or the gardens. The Throne room's pillars were covered in vines peppered with blooming flowers. The ceiling was bewitched with the same spells as the one of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, letting the stars and moon shine into the hall under it.

Once he and his wives had taken place on their thrones, Melisandre was temporarily sitting on Bella's, the guards announced the visitors inside. "Galazza Galare of Meereen, Yezzan zo Qaggaz of Yunkai, Grazdan mo Ullhor of Astapor and Lady Paramount of Ghis, Shirego Kou here for an audience!"

All four people entered after the announcement was made.

* * *

Jon Arryn sat in his tent, his mind reeling and still digesting the happenings of yesterday evening. "Dragons." he murmured astonished. As he woke this morning he thought it a nightmare, until he saw the hulking figures of the beasts among the sea of tents. Smoke billowing out of their nostrils as they slept.

These news could change the situation in Westeros significantly. The old man shivered at the thought of a madman acting with the impunity dragons would give him. Dragons could be killed, Jon knew that, but the cost was high, as the Storming of the Dragonpit showed. A whole mob of people was necessary and that was against dragons that were chained down. He didn't fancy the idea of facing a free one in open battle and these people had two! What made it worse was the knowledge that the Eyrie may be impregnable for normal forces, but dragons had no such restrictions.

Then the chances came down to luck, like with the unknown dornishman who had been successful in killing Meraxes and Rhaenys by hitting the dragon in the eye with a iron bolt shot from a scorpion, penetrating the brain. Jon didn't like the chances of that.

In the end he could think about it as much as he wanted and not come to a conclusion, because he didn't have all the facts or any at all. The only thing he knew was that he should be wary in the presence of these new arrivals. The king seemed to have taken a liking to them and from their posture and the way they walked Jon could tell that they were experienced fighters.

He would have to wait and see, all the while hoping that Robert didn't do anything foolish against them, like trying to bed one of the women. A baby girl with blue eyes and black hair in the back of his mind.

* * *

Ashara Dayne lay in bed, having clearly overslept. With good reason, though. Said reason was lying beneath her, as his chest rose and fell peacefully. His long, dark hair was a mess, causing her to wipe the strands out of his face and sigh in content as she snuggled against his warmth. She remembered the tenderness and affection he held in his grey and couldn't help but shiver in excitement.

Yesterday was such an eventful day that she simply had to find someone to wind down with. Her beauty granted her many offers, but most were not to her tastes. There were Brandon Stark and Robert Baratheon. Both were handsome, strong and anything a maiden of the songs could want, but men like that weren't to her tastes. Handsome men who knew they were handsome were more trouble than they were worth anyway. She knew both wouldn't know her name come morning and Ashara could do without waking up to an empty and cold bed. That they were clearly ratted didn't make it better.

These two were bold and forward like most of the men present, thinking she was an easy lay, because she was dornish. They didn't even know the difference between the salty, stony and sandy dornish, assuming they were the same, which they weren't. She was a stony dornishwoman and more of an Andal than a Rhoynar. Oh, she had no inhibitions when it came to sex before marriage, with the proof of that lying underneath her, but she also wasn't a gatehouse. Open for everyone to enter as they liked. She could count the lovers she had at one hand.

All before had been dornishmen, bold and hot-blooded. She didn't judge them for it, but it was also nothing she wanted for in a husband.

Then there was Eddard. He was shy, but not painfully so, with an innocence only a virgin could have. The pale skin of his clashing against his crimson blush when she whispered the words of lovers into his ear. It was endearing, really. For Ashara it was a novel experience from the usual cocky knights of the capital or the men of Dorne. She liked it a lot, if she was honest with herself.

He had treated her like the most precious thing last night as he danced with her into the night after the chaos with the dragons, holding her close as they glided across the floor. But he also didn't treat her like a possession or conquest, that either had to be protected or boasted about. His grey eyes were extremely expressive. His face may appear solemn, but those grey pools told her exactly how he felt. They could be as soft as fog or as hard as ice.

Another plus was that Ned learned fast. 'He certainly can lick like a wolf and was wild like one.' she thought with a grin, remembering her teaching him the southern kiss and more last night. 'How went that saying Oberyn told me about? It is always the quiet ones, that was it. Quiet Wolf, indeed!' she giggled at the memories.

She grew thoughtful. 'Hopefully father will see, that tying us to the Starks will bring us many advantages.' Not that she did it because of that, but it was a happy coincidence nonetheless. Her instincts told her he was a good and loyal man, something all too rare and a woman had to snatch those up wherever she saw one. Her instincts were accurate most of the time, they had to be for a handmaiden in the traitorous capital. The only thing she would regret is having to leave Elia behind should she marry Eddard, though she also had to think of her own happiness.

Having decided that she pondered the problem long enough Ashara kissed her bed-warmer, intent to wake him up and have a bit more fun before the tourney starts in earnest.

* * *

 **OMAKE:** In his cups.

Harry woke up, but it wasn't in the arms of his wives. No, instead he lay on a muscular bronze-skinned chest with strong arms encircling his narrow waist. To add fuel to the fire of his confusion he clearly felt that he was a woman at the moment. 'What happened and why am I morphed into a woman?' that all didn't even explain why he was sore as heck and leaking suspicious fluids.

Next he registered the soft two mounds pressing in his side. Dreading what would come next, but having no way out of it, Harry opened his eyes and did the only thing his brain could come up with. He screamed his lungs out.

The lecherously grinning face of Oberyn Martell greeted him as the man groped Harry's quite firm feminine arse. Ellaria lying near them. "You don't need to remind me that you are a screamer, dear."

Not hearing the cheeky comment Harry furiously analysed his last night. All he remembered was winning the melee of the Tourney at Harrenhal and lots of booze. It came up that Oberyn was bi-sexual, causing Harry to drunkenly declare that he could be a woman or man, even both at the same time if he really wanted, completely missing the glint in the Dornishman's eyes.

After he had calmed down Harry stuttered an apology and fled the tent, just so remembering to throw on some clothes. Of course, it couldn't have been easy with his luck. Naturally, he couldn't transform back with the reason that he was pregnant with Oberyn's bastard child. Abortion was out of the question for Harry even if he was mentally a man.

His wives were surprisingly supportive, after they laughed their heads off, of course and Bellatrix stopped pouting that she wouldn't mind to transfigure herself a cock and plough him if Harry should desire it. That the women of the Patrimony were ecstatic would be like saying water is wet.

Nine months later Ellisha Sand was born. Besides being happy, despite the weird situation, Harry dreaded the talk with his daughter on who was her mother or father.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to portray Rhaegar not as this guy who can do everything he sets his mind to, well he can but that is beside the point. He is already so obsessed with prophecy that he doesn't see the small things on his way to the big goal, like political allies etc. From what information i got his allies were those i mentioned and Arthur of the kingsguard. That's it! Something, which is pretty unimpressive for a prince that had so much time to build his own powerbase.**

 **The same with his shaming of Elia at Harrenhal and Lyanna's kidnapping, it doesn't matter if he kidnapped her or if she went willingly. Either way he didn't think one lick about the situation he would create.**

 **He never spoke out against his father's actions and did nothing to prevent them. Not even after the burning of Rickard and Brandon Stark together with all these other people. I don't even know how he treated his mother.**

 **That was why i wrote Arthur with his doubts in. As opposed to the time in the books where everyone thinks Rhaegar would've made a good king, here it is different. Yes, Rhaegar would make a better king than his father, but that isn't particularly hard. In comparison to Aerys Robert was an excellent monarch. Fact is that people remember the dead fondly, but everyone that remembers Rhaegar fondly in the books has rose-tinted glasses on anyway. (Cersei, Barristan both didn't really know the prince). Ned does think about Rhaegar, but nothing major only that he doesn't believe him to visit brothels.**

 **I thought the Throne of skull was a nice idea and i hope you agree.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Plans and Problems II

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 19. First I'd like to say that in chapter one I changed it so that Harry took the Mirror of Erised for himself, while still claiming it destroyed. A very minor change, but it was important for this chapter. I could've done it differently, but didn't want to.**

 **Secondly for all people complaining about the Harem, well you don't need to read it and secondly Harry is uniquely suited for one. Heck, in the wiki it is stated in canon that love is his greates "weapon". While the weapon part is debatable it is also true that his capability of love is immensely huge. While Lily Potter sacrificed herself it protected one person. Harry did it and all the fighters of the Light got it, people who constantly disappointed Harry, belittled or vilified him and that even after he had never been shown love in his formative years. Harry has an instinctive knowledge of unconditional love, even if the people are undeserving of it, but that is what unconditional love is all about.  
**

 **Harry even defended Sirius Black, a man he barely knew from more than a hundred Dementors with a single Patronus and I call bullshit on the people, who claim he thought of his first broomstick ride or learning he was a wizard. The possibility of living with Sirius, the possibility of love alone was more than enough.  
**

 **I draw the conclusion that there is enough place in Harry's heart for all of them.**

 **This chapter is back in Essos, the tourney will start in earnest next chapter, like i said last chapter. For all the people who dislike romance or similar this isn't for you. No lemon.**

 ** _I write for fun, so errors in grammer or plot will be highly possible, but i don't get paid for this so you will have to deal with them!_  
**

 **P.S : In hindsight I really need a Beta, when someone wants to do so, please PM me.  
**

* * *

Galazza Galare reflected on the last two years. Much had changed. It all had begun with the rumours of a city appearing near the Poison Sea and the subsequent revitalizing of the Red Waste. As soon as the news of that event had reached Meereen, Astapor, Yunkai and Old Ghis all were already preparing for war.

Her pleas for peace had fallen on deaf ears with the Great, Wise and Good Masters. Most didn't live long enough to see the result of their folly. Namely the downfall of Old Ghis as they knew it. The enemy crushed the combined forces as one might a bug before anything could be achieved, leaving no survivors.

If that wasn't enough their attack and greed had woken a sleeping dragon. Not even before the corpses were cold, the enemy stood before their gates. At first she had thought that would mean an easy conquest for them. 'How foolish these idiots have been in their arrogance. Sitting on victories long since past.' Galazza thought with contempt, remembering the noble families ignoring her begging for peace.

Their foe didn't arrive too late or too early, but exactly when they meant to. As she later learned their army had been crushed with minimal to no loses for the enemy. Moments later said enemy already stood before their gates. It was a testament to her new king's power that he could achieve such.

Not that everyone was thrilled with the changes, herself included. In the beginning at least. Slavery was all that had made Meereen what it had been, while also being their only trade. The very few remaining Masters had grumbled about that and tried to go against it as soon as the foreign influence left. The problem was it didn't, but burrowed itself deeper.

In the meantime she herself had tried to find out if the curse was real or not. It was! That, she had found out in the most painful fashion moments after Harry had left. Her grandchild had punished a former slave by flogging. Her whole family had felt the agony themselves shortly afterwards. Of course, that wasn't enough for the more prideful members of her family and a week of pain and anguish had followed until it penetrated the thick heads of her sons and grandsons.

While her male family members explored their masochistic tendencies, with the rest as unwilling participants, their new king had been hard at work. Conquering Yunkai, Astapor, Old Ghis and Qarth, restoring their lands after the blasted Valyrians had sowed the fields with salt, skulls and sulphur and putting Shirego Kou in charge of the enlarged Ghis as a whole.

That would prove to be a wise decision. Shirego was of the old blood of Ghis and could easily take control, which she did. In turn Shirego was controlled by Harry. Like that he wouldn't be seen as a foreign ruler, he instead controlled the one who was suited and accepted for the task.

Every last complaint went out of her mind after the day on the Plaza of Punishment. All former slavers had been gathered and tried. Some were released with a big fine as punishment, for taking part in slavery, but not mistreating their slaves. Others were simply killed by beheading. The most foul were the burnings, which had been reserved for the worst offenders like child-slavers and so on.

No lie could convince them, no bribe sway them and no slaver escaped unscathed under the tender mercies of the Blacks. 'Fitting name for their black hearts.' Galazza mused.

The flames had seemingly burned the smell of charred flesh and the screams of terror into Galazza's mind. That day the old families were shown the prize for slavery and defiance. Though, one thing was the same for all. All slaves were to be released and the ones who had treated them good could keep them as paid servants, should the ex-slave so desire. Further ruthlessness was shown as even the children of the now dead masters were deported to a foreign land, never to be seen again, preventing them from accumulating influence.

Also a smart move, no matter how ruthless it was.

It wasn't all bad, however. Due to their new King the land was able to grow food again and support livestock, making way for the beginning of new trade. Cedars grew once more, allowing for new ships to be built. The Isle of Cedars lying in between Slaver's Bay and the Gulf of Grief was resettled with Ghozai and Velos rebuilt. Old Ghis was also restored to its former glory, a river again flowing through it, which let palm trees and other plants grow. Their defences got improved for the first time in centuries and the new medical potions and healers saw to it that most people were hale and healthy.

Ghis had doubled in size, the mountains were explored and several mines with various metals found. Even the lost language of the Old Ghiscari Empire was gifted to them as a show of good will.

Another smart decision was to reopen the fighting pits. Sure, some new rules had been implemented, but that didn't decrease the excitement.

All in all Galazza could say that Harry's enemies were eradicated utterly and his allies rewarded richly for good services. It made the decision she had made in the last few months easier.

Apparently Yezzan had noticed that as well and found one master absent. Grazdan mo Eraz was the man's name and from the looks of things he had been in Volantis as the conquest of Ghis happened. From then on Yezzan had heard rumours that the idiot was in the process of bringing Volantis to attack them, to re-establish slavery.

They couldn't do anything, so they waited until concrete facts showed up.

In Meereen there wasn't all peace and quiet. Hizdhar zo Loraq, some boy not yet a man had also been absent, living a little while with relatives in Tolos. Though, he was more impulsive and returned to Meereen upon hearing the demise of his family. He even had the audacity to demand her help as the Harpy, but Galazza wasn't suicidal and declined.

Enraged, Hizdhar predictably gathered the Sons of the Harpy, who also were displeased with the situation. In time she had lost control over them and finally had to take steps to imprison Hizdhar and the few Sons of the Harpy still living after the conquest of Ghis. With the new and improved city-watch it was easier than expected. Most citizens immediately reported strange behaviour, not wanting to incur the wrath of the being generous enough to free them and make their lives better in almost every aspect.

The rebellion died before it could even truly begin. Hizdhar was imprisoned and his collaborators dead. Some were killed on her orders others died due to mysterious circumstances. In the latter case Galazza suspected the hand of her king being involved. That was why she was currently in Atlantis, to present the traitor and reassure her king of her loyalty at the same time.

She wasn't the only one. In every city of Slaver's Bay, or Phoenix's Bay as it came to be known, were sleeping cells containing the Sons of the Harpy and every single one was eradicated.

Yezzan zo Qaggaz stood beside her, waiting like Galazza for the meeting to start. The man was no longer an obese whale stinking of piss and shit, like she remembered. In his place stood a slim man, who could support his own weight and whose body odour wasn't a lethal weapon. From what Galazza had heard the man had lost weight rapidly. Beside him stood his attendant, Sweets. His slaves were released and healed, causing him to loose interest in them. Now that they weren't grotesque any longer. Sweets together with Nurse were one of the few that weren't thrown out. Although, the ruler of Meereen doubted that the man was here to complain.

'Most likely he wants to curry favour with our new overlord by telling him that Volantis is nearly ready to attack us and to ask for his curse to be lifted.' Galazza thought neutrally. She was here for the same reasons after all.

Then there was also Grazdan mo Ullhor, the man responsible for Astapor. News on the man were sparse due to his constant guard, consisting of Unsullied and according to rumour they didn't even let him go shit and piss alone, much less write letters to other people. Only with messengers was he allowed to talk while the Unsullied were present, of course.

Grazdan looked like a nervous wreck, jittery and nearly paranoid. Her sources, the graces of Astapor, had told Galazza the presumed reasons for that. Apparently a former slave of Grazdan, a butcher named Cleon, had tried to kill him and assume the leadership of Astapor himself. The pathetic attempt failed and the butcher was butchered in turn by the Unsullied, who may guard Grazdan, but also protected him.

Last, but most important was Shirego Kou, the new and first Lady Paramount of Ghis. The women was beautiful with wiry black and red highlights like all Ghiscari people. She had amber skin, black eyes and buxom figure. Her tokar was a blood red colour with black fringe. Cunning and intelligence were plain for all to see in her eyes, something that was required for someone in her position. During the whole time she had been appointed Lady Paramount Shirego had done good work.

Old Ghis was restored to its former glory in record time and new crops had been planted while livestock more than doubled in size. Furthermore the woman kept an eye on Galazza and her fellow city rulers, demanding reports from them on their endeavours with the Sons of the Harpy.

Galazza came out of her musings when the door opened, revealing the guards from yesterday. Abha, Galazza believed she was named. The Ghiscari women had no idea why they had to wait ten hours, but what the king wants the king gets.

The throne room described the nature of their ruler quite well, Galazza found. It looked peaceful and tranquil with its beautiful artwork, architecture and plants, at first glance only though. A certain oppressiveness was found, when one looked for it close enough. The throne and its siblings were obviously elevated, standing above the rest, reaching higher into the seemingly open ceiling than all others and grasping at the night sky.

Of course one couldn't forget the throne itself. It was a warning for all who looked at it, saying. 'Don't mess with us!' Galazza had gotten the message clearly, but that reaffirmed it.

With the announcement finished all four knelt down in front of the Jewelled Throne of Bones. It was uncomfortable to be in such a position for someone her age, but Galazza refused to show weakness and patiently waited to be acknowledged by her king.

A few more moments went by until the deep voice of Harry echoed through the room. "Rise!" once all stood he asked. "What are you here for?" he had been glad to not hold court during his ten days of vacation, it was exhausting. The interruption wasn't appreciated.

"Forgive our intrusion, Your Majesty." Shirego began as she straightened up. "We have important information for you..." Harry motioned her to continue and she did. "while also bringing you an apprehended traitor. We have brought him to you for trial and he is currently in the dungeons of the palace."

With a raised eyebrow Harry responded. "Surely one single traitor isn't too much for you to handle, is it?" upon their hesitation he inquired. "What is the true reason for your presence here?"

This time Yezzan spoke. "We, that is Galazza and I, would like you to lift the spells you have placed on us."

"What would keep you in line then?" Harry challenged.

Yezzan could name a number of things. The fear of being burned alive, being mind-controlled, tortured with magic Grazdan talked about and that were only the negatives. Positives were that his life improved together with his health, no matter how reluctant on his part. He was richer and his lands saw more trade than ever. Instead he said. "Our loyalty to you, of course, Your Most Exalted Majesty!"

Harry's eye twitched in irritation, but that was overshadowed by his lips twitching in amusement. "Good attempt at sucking up, but brown-nosing won't help you here." looking at the group before him sternly, with the exception of Shirego, Harry frowned. "I rather think that you want to prove that I can trust you by bringing the traitor here, rather than executing him yourself." without letting them speak he went on. "I also think it is a testament of how things were handled previously that you saw the need to do what you do now."

All four were confused not really knowing what to say, until Galazza asked. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

A sigh escaped Harry. "I mean that you should simply tell me that you have the traitor Hizdhar zo Loraq in custody and not use it as an excuse to come here. Not that it matters. I know that you worked the last few months against him and his efforts to rally people behind him to restart slavery. Or that Yezzan here collected information about that idiot Grazdan mo Eraz and his attempts to convince Volantis and its allies to attack us." The Taboo was insanely helpful in disposing these traitors and had been the cause of more than a few people being found guilty of treason with the punishment following shortly.

Shocked Galazza mumbled with a bit of an accusation in her voice. "You knew?" her normally parchment like face going even paler. She had her suspicions, but to have it confirmed made it all the more real.

This time a smirk was on his face. "Of course! It would've been stupid of me to trust you completely and not observe you, regardless of the fact that I had a curse placed on you or not." the smirk transformed to a grin. It had been a good decision to tell Melisandre to keep an eye on these with the glass-candle. Galazza had mentioned treason once, triggering the taboo, but she had been talking with Hizdhar who wanted her to commit treason with him.

"What happens now?" Grazdan asked fearfully, thinking he would be punished for being in the same room as the other two and having gotten an offer to help assassinate his king. He was praying to all the gods that would listen that his family should be spared.

Rolling his eyes Harry replied. "What do you think? None of you betrayed me, despite the numerous chance everyone of you got." pointing to Galazza he said. "You could've easily used Hizdhar to circumvent the curse I placed upon you and your family, but you did not and instead worked to preserve the peace and be loyal to me. One could say you passed the test." not to mention that she did her job so that he didn't have to intervene. A servant who needed constant support and couldn't do his or her job properly wasn't much help.

Galazza nodded, relief flooding her being. "I thank you, Your Majesty." She was a pacifist by nature and wouldn't have condoned Hizdhar's actions. She shuddered to think what punishment the man in front of her would've exacted on her and her family if it would've been the opposite.

Next Harry pointed at Yezzan. "Since the moment of your appointment you worked for me like intended, ruling your city wisely. No new slaves were made and no ex-slaves enslaved again and all who tried to do so properly punished. I made the correct decision in giving you leadership of Yunkai."

Yezzan thanked Harry as well. He may have lost his grotesque slaves, due to them being healed and Yezzan losing interest, but he got wealth and influence in turn. He also could walk, piss and shit without assistance once more. Not to mention having sex again, which was previously prevented by his massive form. Now, Sweets was more than willing to perform. An hermaphrodite she may be, but Yezzan liked it like that anyway.

Next came Grazdan mo Ullhor. "I believe you have something to tell me, Grazdan?" Harry asked neutrally. That was the most difficult one, because Harry just now learnt of it with Legilimency. Apparently Grazdan had been contacted by someone through a child that brought him written messages. The Unsullied couldn't read and therefore could only prevent Grazdan from writing back. The problem was that the child never spoke a word either. That meant he likely just got an offer, which he could accept or decline. It would also explain the man's jittery behaviour.

For the sake of appearing invincible, even though knowing he wasn't, Harry demanded. "Well?!"

When still no answer came forth, only the shaking increased. "Speak, cur or I will make you!" Marcella commanded.

Seeing no other way out Grazdan confessed with a stutter. "Yes, I was approached by someone. I don't know who, but he contacted me through a child bringing messages, asking me if I wanted to rule the kingdom you created."

Turning her nose up at the pathetic shivering man Fleur requisitioned. "Did you accept this proposal?!"

Grazdan shook his head frantically, shouting. "NO! I would never betray you, Your Majesties, you have to believe me! I wanted to tell you in person and do so at once as soon as you would arrive!" the response was frantic with panic in his voice.

Confirming it with a quick scan done with Legilimency Harry said. "Calm yourself! I believe you." it took a while but a minute later Grazdan had his pulse under control. "Now, what were you to do, according to your contact?"

More calmly Grazdan replied, now knowing he and his family wouldn't meet a grizzly fate. "Well," he began reluctantly. "I was to either arrange a meeting with you and try to poison you. Hire one of the Faceless men of Braavos. If that was too expensive hire someone to do it, who would be given your guard schedule to kill you in your sleep."

Alarm bells rang clearly in Harry's head. Someone already knew his guard schedule meant that he had spies in his city. "I see." was all he said out loud. 'It seems we have spies in our midst.' turning his thoughts to Melisandre he inquired. 'Do you have any idea who the spies could be, Melisandre?'

'No, Harry. I just recently have begun recruiting people with an aptitude for magic from the various red temples to help me monitor the comings and goings of people, but nothing suspicious occurred besides what happened with these three before you.' Melisandre explained. No Taboo was triggered Harry didn't know about and the watch-skulls also didn't react to anyone under glamour or spells.

Taking the small blessings, namely that Qarth's leader Xaro Xhoan Daxos seemed to be content with his lot. After the Pureborn were all killed the Thirteen were disbanded and the only one not a complete douche was put in charge. The Ancient Guild of Spicers and the Tourmaline Brotherhood were still active. The last Potter also made a mental note to look for more glass-candles.

Harry asked Grazdan. "Who was your contact and did they say anything else?"

"It only ever was a small child and no it never talked, only giving me messages." after a bit of thought he said thoughtful. "I believe it was one of my many servants."

Raising an eyebrow Fleur asked flatly. "You believe or you know?!"

"I am reasonably sure." Grazdan answered hurriedly, sweating a little.

Harry pondered the problem for a few moments and sighed, having not really expected the man to know his servants. They were mostly invisible to their masters be it in Essos or Westeros, making it easy for them to gather information. Harry stood up, stood before Grazdan and delved into the man's mind as soon as he did, retrieving the memory of the event and gaining the looks of the child. The next moment Harry apparated to Grazdan's home in search for the child as he was invisible.

Luckily it didn't take long to search the pyramid for the boy in question. He worked in the kitchens with a few other servants that accepted to work for money in Grazdan's employ. One stunning spell and Apparition later both Harry and the child were back in the throne room.

"Is that your contact?" Harry asked, holding the child up at the scruff of its neck. Upon the man's nod Harry bound the boy with ropes and began with the questioning. Obviously he couldn't answer back, but that wasn't important anyway. He simply took the information directly out of the unprotected, sleeping mind.

From what Harry gleaned the child worked for a man who named himself The Spider, but didn't know who he was or where he was from. The child only knew that every week it was to give written information to a contact of its own. Another useful titbit was that all spies of that sort were small children, who had their tongues cut out. The boy was afterwards transported to where he came from with his clothes serving as a portkey.

He ignored the puzzled looks he got from his vassals.

Sitting again on the throne Harry spoke to his four visitors after he relayed the information to his wives. "I thank you all for you loyal service. Especially you, Shirego." Harry said with a smile to the Ghiscari woman. She had done everything and went the extra mile on top of it. "Restoring Old Ghis and the Isle of Cedars together with expanding your territory, while also beginning to strengthen your fleet is quite a feat."

The woman bowed deeply, saying. "I live to serve you, Your Majesty."

Harry ignored that she put emphasis on serving him and not his wives, for now. So he just nodded. "I will lift the curses, because you proved your loyalty to me." here his voice grew harsher and became frosty, his eyes glowing with power. "Don't make me regret that!"

"We won't, Your Majesty!" Galazza answered with Yezzan and Grazdan mirroring it. Harry simply nodded and lifted the curses. The one on Galazza was tied to the rest of her family with a blood spell, so Harry only had to dispel the one on her. Shirego's contract would stay active, of course.

As soon as the four were gone Harry and the rest together with Abha, Dipti and Divya walked to the council chamber, reserved for the newly named Black Council.

* * *

The moment everyone was seated Harry sighed. "It seems we have spies in our cities, working for someone named The Spider."

"Indeed." Fleur concurred, turning to their Mistress of Whispers she said. "Any reason why they didn't trigger the taboo or other magical methods of monitoring?"

Melisandre nodded. "Yes, the Taboo Harry established only activates when one speaks the word, which mutes obviously can't do. The other measures are only good for observation, but we can't look everywhere at once, obviously. Not with the fixed amount of glass candles we have." Ten to be precise all found in various manses and pyramids of now extinct families. They needed a more traditional spy-network, but she didn't exactly know how to go about it.

"Alright." Harry interrupted, turning to Abha he commanded. "When we are finished here I want you to take a few warrior-maids with you and take every child that had its tongue cut out into custody for questioning." then he added. "Though, do it under a pretence, like restoring their tongues. I don't want to set them off or frighten them. It would be nice if you could do it in the time we are away, but that would be asking a bit much."

"Of course, your wish is our command." Abha promised and made a mental note to search the orphanages and other places for small children first. "If I may speak, Great Father."

That title sent a foreboding chill down his spine. They called him master, lord, king, Hyrkoon and Azor Ahai from time to time, but this was the first time she called him Great Father. "You may." Harry allowed tensely.

Straightening up Abha decided to begin with the issue that was less pressing for her. "Thank you. It seems that we have a problem with the Unsullied, Great Father." upon his nod she continued. "You remember the order that the Unsullied's manhoods should be restored by mixing the potion into their Wine of Courage?" another nod. "Well, it seems that they took that as test given to them by their goddess, the Lady of Spears, to chop their manhoods off again. I'll quote what one said. 'One who didn't sacrifice his 'spear' to the Lady of Spears isn't worthy to know her name.'"

Harry just sat there in stunned silence, he thought having their cocks and balls back would make them happy and give them back some semblance of normality. "Why?" he croaked out in disbelief. Though in the back of his mind he was reminded of the fact that this was one of the things where he assumed they would like it. Only seeing it from his perspective, because Harry definitely would like to have his junk back, if it should go missing.

"It is against their faith." Dipti said shrugging. She didn't care so long as they understood that the only one worthy of a cock and balls was Harry here.

"What of the attempt to let them care for a child?" Harry demanded somewhat desperate, hoping that they fulfilled the requirement he had set for men to serve in the army.

Divya shook her head in the negative. "It didn't work. They had no idea what to do with them, mostly just standing there as they usually do. Not that many men applied for duty in the army, preferring to be in the city-watches, even less met the requirement you have set." most Ghiscari and Qartheen males weren't cut out for being a real warrior. Most were pampered beyond belief and had treated war as a joke in their mock wars, where they replayed the old victories of Ghis or Qarth. That only strengthened the warrior-maids resolve that only women were the ones worthy to fight besides Harry.

Melisandre interjected gently inside Harry's mind. 'It seems that the Unsullied are more broken than we thought. It was always a possibility that this was the case with their _training_.' the word training was said with all the distaste she could. She was all for serving Azor Ahai and R'hllor, but people did it because they wanted to and not because they were forced to. The temples took slaves, orphans or sons and daughters from families that had too many children and gave them purpose in life. Even the high priest wore the title Slave of R'hllor and it was worn with pride.

'Couldn't we repair the damage with Legilimency or remove all the painful memories with potions or spells?' Harry countered as a last effort.

It was Narcissa who answered. 'You know that Legilimency is far too delicate and time consuming for such problems.' It had been the same problem with the Stonemen. 'Removing their bad memories would mean setting them back to the skills of a five year old and losing nearly ten-thousand warriors on top of it.' The Unsullied simply lacked empathy to interact socially, neither did they have self-worth or individuality. To integrate them into normal society was all but impossible.

"What of the eunuchs that aren't Unsullied, how did they like their changes?" Harry asked, half-expecting them to chop their manhoods of as well.

Distaste was clear in Abha's voice, no matter how much she tried to conceal it. "They appear to like it and are thankful." she had to restrain herself not to geld them again. Only the memory that the Great Fathers had manipulated the system stayed her hand. Clearly Harry knew better than herself.

"Am I understanding this correctly that we have practically no male warriors, beside the Unsullied, in our army at the current time?" upon their nod Harry said "Ok, here is what were going to do. The rules I set for being allowed to fight seem not to be working." Harry was ready to discard them as a failed social project at this point. "We simply split things up. Only men are allowed to be in the navy and city-watches." that together with the fighting-pits should be enough to satisfy them as far as fighting went. It was a good thing, that the Patrimony had absolutely no ships or harbours. "In turn only women are allowed into the standing army be it infantry or cavalry."

Abha, Dipti and Divya nodded in understanding, but Abha seemed sad, until Harry addressed her directly. "Abha, now that only men are allowed into the city-watch, you will withdraw from being the commander of them forthwith, congratulations." the caramel-skinned woman seemed confused at that, until Harry proclaimed. "Henceforth you will be the Mistress-at-Arms for the Palace of Love, do keep up the good work." The future commander of the City-Watch appointed by Fleur would have to report to Abha. Harry trusted her more than someone new. There had been a few problems with the men of the city-watch complaining about being led by a woman, being mostly compromised of male ex-slaves. Just because they had been slaves didn't mean gender-roles weren't firmly established.

"I won't disappoint you, master!" After all, not much would change for them and the city-watches were made out of only men anyway, while all sailors were men, due to the Patrimony not having a single harbour. "What of the Unsullied?" Abha inquired, wanting to know what he had in mind for them.

He answered that shortly after he sent Dipti to catch Shirego before the women went to sleep. "Well, I am assuming they don't really care what happens with them, do they?"

Divya and Abha nodded together with his wives while Melisandre said. "Not really, you give the order and they do it. Be it to stand somewhere until they collapse or to simply fall on their spears and kill themselves. Their lives are yours to do with as you please."

Normally Harry would hate himself for what he was about to propose, but saw no other alternative with how the rules were now. "Ok, the way I see it we either let them kill themselves or we can make them into women." stunned silence ensued. Why wouldn't it? Normally a sex-change would only be made when the one affected wanted it, but here it weirdly enough fit the situation. The Unsullied couldn't care less if they died. So what was the big deal of being transformed from a man to a woman?

'Maybe they would even see it as a blessing with their goddess being a woman and all.' Harry mused, getting the approval of his wives for it. Needless to say that Abha and Divya were all for it, looking at him even more reverently than previously. Like before the necessary potion would simply be mixed under their food together with the one to regrow their cock and balls. They were kinda required to reform into female genitals after all.

With that resolved Dipti soon came back with Shirego in tow. The woman seemed to have expected a different set-up, according to the half-removed tokar together with the sultry and raunchy look she wore. Said look fell away as she saw the different women in the room, bowing she asked. "How can I be of service, my Lord?"

"I am sorry if I woke you up, but I wanted to inquire if there are any people left to you that trained the Iron Legions of Old Ghis?"

The answer came promptly. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Your Majesty. You call, I come and shall perform _anything_ you desire." the way she purred the word anything was definitely not in an innocent way. "As to your question. Yes, there are a few people I know of."

Ignoring the looks of venom Narcissa, Marcella and Fleur shot the woman Harry said. "Good. I'd like to revive the Ghiscari Lockstep legions of old with their help. With the Good Masters of Astapor nearly completely eradicated I am in need of someone who can train me more infantry that are close to the Unsullied, but not so... broken." The mixture out of Greek Hoplits and Roman legions the Unsullied were would go a long way to help him.

"It will be done as you command." she promised and left as soon as she got the instructions to only draft women. At least Harry hoped some would apply on their own. The Dothraki women should do so, at least the ones not in the newly made cavalry.

Just as Harry thought they were finished here Abha proved him wrong, having exchanged a meaningful glance with Dipti. "We have a plea of our own, Great Father."

There was that shiver again as the uneasy feeling returned tenfold. Nonetheless he nodded his consent, saying tense and ready for anything. "Alright, what is it?"

In a flash all three of them were up and out of the door. Harry exchanged a puzzled glance with his four present wives. Moments later they returned, but not alone. Each had one girl in tow, who were only wearing a simple robe, presumably their daughters.

"We know that you think first of the kingdom and then yourself." Abha began, knowing he wanted to first stabilize his kingdom and then sire children, but with how it went he would've to conquer the whole continent to have complete peace and quiet.

Dipti took to speaking next. "Though, now it is time for you to carry on the tradition for the kingdom." finished with words all three gave the girls a signal, which caused them to slip out of their minimal garment with practised ease. Now standing naked as the day they were born.

Divya said. "We'd be honoured if you gifted our daughters with your seed, Great Father." she meant it. He was all the women of the Patrimony could hope for in a Great Father. Comely, handsome, kind, strong in more ways than one and even was Hyrkoon reborn. So what if they used their closeness to Harry to get an advantage for their daughters? Every other woman of the Patrimony would do the same for their first-born daughters.

That seemed to be the cue for the girls. "We will give you many strong daughters." promised the one on the right, Divya's daughter from the looks of it. All of them resembled their mothers in more ways than one.

The second time that day Harry was stunned into silence. His wives except Fleur and Melisandre seemed to develop an eye-twitch. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down while mentally calming Narcissa and Marcella.

Harry meanwhile used Narcissa's advice, which he got during negotiations with Rhaegar. The questions of when, where and why were useless here. Who and what weren't, though. Who was more important right now? The answer to that was that Harry was more important, because he also had what these girls wanted, namely his seed. The logical conclusion was that he clearly had the upper hand. Despite that he would be careful in how he handled this right now.

A strained smile on his face Harry answered. "I am sure you will, but I'd like to know your names first." one after another the three introduced themselves shyly as Grishma, Jyotsna and Kanta. While they did that Harry thought of possible avenues he had at his disposal without feeling like a flesh-peddler. These girls were barely fourteen and he had no intention of bedding them whatsoever.

In the end he had to combine bullshit with truth. "I originally wanted to discuss this with you a little later, but it seems it needs to be done now." Harry lied, having had no intention of ever bringing that subject up himself. Though, an idea had formed in his mind to buy time and think of a solution. It wouldn't do for Harry to monopolize all the women, especially now that most men had their cocks back. They wouldn't appreciate it very much that he would do so now that they could fuck again. Not that Harry even wanted to have more women, he was quite content with what he had.

"What do you mean, master?" Divya inquired curiously and a bit confused.

Taking another deep breath Harry explained as gently as possible. "I can't possibly be expected to impregnate all of the women coming from the Patrimony."

"What are the other women to do then?" Dipti asked, though as long as her daughter was gifted with children from him she could live with it.

Reluctantly Harry tried to respond, but Narcissa beat him to it. "We didn't return the manhoods of all the gelded men for fun, you know." just barely keeping herself from sneering at them contemptuously.

The looks on the three women's and girl's faces would've been funny if not for the seriousness of the situation. Momentarily forgetting who she was addressing, Abha objected strongly. "But they can't be expected to have the children of these clearly inferior males!" judging from how uncomfortable the three girls looked that was an understatement of how they felt.

Harry didn't mention that some of these were sons of other women from the Patrimony. "I don't like it more than you do, but it is for the best of all." Harry said with his best remorseful tone of voice and feeling dirty immediately for how similar he was to Dumbledore right now. Noticing that, Harry decided to tell them his reasons, instead of being completely like Dumbledore and tell nobody anything of real value. "We take these measures to keep the children strong and not weak, like you believe."

The three mothers and daughters obviously wanted to believe him, but it went against most they believed in. Finally they simply asked. "How?" After all strong children were what they wanted and if his proposal would give them that they would do it.

Sighing in relief now that they didn't dismiss it out of hand, Harry explained. "Lets assume I would impregnate every single daughter. At first there would be no problems, but they would come later down the line. If we follow the trend then my potential sons would be next in line to do so as well." with their half-sisters no less. Worse it could be that he was expected to do the deed on his daughters should they somehow decide only he would suffice. After all who would want to have the son if she could have Hyrkoon? Some of the previous Great Fathers had done so, but for Harry it was a big NO on that front! "The blood would become stale, so to speak, meaning we need fresh blood to produce the best possible children." he definitely needed to wash his mouth afterwards, while cursing that they didn't understand genetics here.

"But who of us gets to have your children then?" Abha asked timidly, remembering with whom she had argued, blushing in embarrassment which thankfully was hidden by the colour of her skin.

Deciding to throw them a bone Harry said. "Well, I thought that we decide that with a tournament, which takes place every summer." They should be able to manipulate the Goblet of Fire, so that it chooses women based on different criteria than before and more than just three each time. "The four, who prove themselves as the best will get the privilege of carrying my children and enter my personal guard." the offer should be seen as a honour by them, though now came the catch.

"Although, there are conditions." he now had the rapt attention of the six females in front of him. "Only women beginning at sixteen years of age and who are virgins are allowed to enter. Also, when someone has lost then she isn't allowed to participate again in the next one, mostly because there will only be a tournament every summer and I can't expect them to wait so long every time." That should narrow the candidates down considerably. Harry doubted that all of these girls would stay virgins so long, hoped for it in fact. At least it would prevent most women coming outside of the Patrimony from trying to enter.

Deciding to end it with a compliment, no matter if it was a lie, Harry said. "We all must bring sacrifices for us to prosper. This is yours and mine is to not have the chance to spread my seed further into such beautiful women." That caused them to blush and preen.

It would give the girls some time to grow up. Right now was the middle of winter and with how long it took the seasons to change summer wasn't in two to three years.

While the girls seemed to be a bit disheartened that they had to wait. Abha, Dipti and Divya were another matter entirely. They seemed to anticipate the challenge, even if it weren't them that were fighting, but their daughters.

Harry waited until the six were gone, knowing what was coming he turned to Narcissa, who hissed. "Why didn't you tell them to go to hell?" In the morning they had added two women already, she wasn't inclined to accept more, at all! That wasn't even taking that hussy Shirego making a move on Harry into account.

Harry sighed tiredly. "Because it would've offended them. I could've told them that we won't be continuing the tradition, but that wouldn't have gone over well. They are my vassals now, I am dependant on them and have to keep them happy. Like this I have bought time and hopefully laid the groundwork for their daughters to look elsewhere for partners, maybe even find love. The many men wouldn't like it that I monopolize half of the female population. Not to mention that hopefully more children will be born like this, which wouldn't have happened otherwise, with them waiting for me."

That would've been a disaster. No offspring meant no growth and with it no future. Even if the men wouldn't be marrying the girls the safety-net of the Patrimony would catch them, with all mothers caring for all children. The Orphanage never lacked for visitors either. Like this there would at least be growth even if it would only truly begin after the next summer.

In an emergency Harry would simply put a strong lust-potion in their drinks, hire a few male whores and let it work itself out.

"Ok, that seems reasonable," Marcella conceded "but why did you talk about organising a tournament to select women to have your children?"

Smiling sheepishly Harry retorted. "Like I said, to buy time. Outright rejecting them would've been a bad idea. Besides, summer isn't for a few years yet. It should be enough time to hopefully show more than a few women that they can love a man, even if he doesn't have certain attributes." he hoped at least that sexual frustration would do the rest and see them in the arms of other men. They didn't know him even a little, after all and couldn't love him the same way his wives do.

"And what of the women, who meet the requirements to enter the tournament an still want to after the time has passed?" Narcissa pressed. Two more women were enough as it was, but now the situation seemed to have escalated.

Harry sighed again. "Could we please not do this now? I was between a rock and a hard place and made the best of it. Wasn't a compromise the best solution and what you told me to strive in such situations?" Harry defended himself, he didn't get eight wilful wives by being weak or easily strayed. He had to keep them in line somehow. "Besides even _IF_ I should gain more women, they won't be my wives." the whole thing was a big if anyway.

Not willing to give up the argument Marcella insisted, it coming out as an accusation. "But they will be as good as, knowing you." The Italian woman knew she and her sister-wives had nothing to complain about. They were married to the man they loved, spent more time with him than most high-born ladies, nevermind peasants, despite being in higher numbers and had a good life. Nonetheless Marcella didn't particularly like the situation.

Harry nodded as if caught with the hand in the cookie jar. "Probably," his back was straight now, time to fire back "though I wasn't the one wanting to be king, was I? Neither did I want to accept the burden of Azor Ahai or lead the warrior-maids of Hyrkoon until you urged me to do so. No matter how reluctantly you did it!"

Narcissa was ready to counter. "We knew you couldn't turn them down with your nobility anyway!" her ice-mask was up, hurt and venom in her voice, but not as much as for her enemies.

"It is true that I wouldn't have felt particularly good about it, but I would've done it for you, because I love you!" Annoyance clear in his voice as he nearly restored to shouting. Ten years of war had taken the edge of his saving people-thing somewhat. It was still there and would always be, but he could temper it or at least demand things in return. As long as the person he helped wasn't totally poor and helpless that is. He wouldn't change a thing, but Harry would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about wanting them to vanish with him. Not that his heart would permit him to leave the slaves to their fate. In his old world or the new Harry couldn't stand seeing people suffer. He knew deep down that he would've done something against slavery sooner or later.

The sentence hit Marcella and Narcissa like a bludger to the face. Had they really pressured Harry into things he didn't want? When they checked the feelings they got from Harry together with their own it was as clear as day.

Harry would've been happy to live with them somewhere, raise kids and live in peace. In that case it wasn't the Gryffindor boldness or honesty that was the problem, but their Slytherin ambition. It was an unconscious thing, something they did without really realising, much like with Harry's need to help. Even going so far as to take advantage of Harry's noble instincts without being aware of it.

'Gods, were we really that selfish?' Narcissa thought worriedly. As she looked back she would have to answer in the positive. Harry gave them anything they wanted, making their wildest wishes come true, before they could even voice them. What did they in turn? Unknowingly pressure him into things he disliked, but did because he loved them and then complain about how good they had it in comparison to other women. Did they give him what he wanted, a family and children to call his own? The answer to that would be no.

Well, Melisandre at least admitted to trying to convince Harry into accepting being Azor Ahai. She knew he was it and just needed the necessary encouragement, so to speak.

Harry didn't even have such a big harem by Essosi standards. Rich merchants and even pirates had up to twenty or more women, or the opposite in case of rich women. Even if the latter was rarer.

Marcella and Narcissa together with the rest could've told Harry at any time that they didn't want him to be king or a saviour to mankind and he would've put them first, said fuck it and be gone from Essos faster than anyone could blink. But, they didn't and he took it as something they wanted, which they kinda did, if they were honest. Instead they were too concerned with squabbling amongst each other than to pay attention to Harry's needs.

Before any of them could say anything Harry asked. "Don't you trust me to not betray you with other women?" more than a bit hurt accompanying his annoyance, as the same argument was dragged up again.

"I trust you, but I don't trust these women throwing themselves at you!" Narcissa shot back, her anger cooling down rapidly and the sentence said more weakly than not.

Harry shook his head. "Yes, but when you trust me then you know that I won't reciprocate their advances, which makes the women throwing themselves at me only a small nuisance." he looked at her, daring her to contradict him. "I have already proven that I can resist just fine. I resisted Fleur and Gabrielle. I resisted the many attempts of Melisandre and Kinvara, because you wished it and I want you to be happy. I also resisted the many attempts of the more bold warrior-maids."

Going another route Harry said. "I trust you, to not take men up on their offer of sex." he even let them have fun and flirt a little. Fleur, Marcella had done so, but Harry knew they just enjoyed teasing. "Why don't you trust me to do the same?"

Melisandre was calm. She would've no problem to give Azor Ahai an army of concubines for him to fuck. Even a stable full of boys, should he desire it. So, she sent her clear feelings of love and worship to him through their connection. The old priestess knew Kinvara was the same. As long as she could the giddy priestess would do anything to make Harry happy. Bellatrix was the same as well.

Fleur was a Veela and completely okay with sharing her man, so long as it weren't too many, which they weren't. She knew that Harry didn't make these situations happen, but he made the best of it anyway. She like the rest actually had no right to complain about adding women, because otherwise she would be either mad or dead right now. Fleur and Gabrielle knew Harry would've been completely satisfied with only one wife. Fate had other plans and gave him eight. 'At least he isn't in the double digits like so many rich Essosi merchants. Though, it could be interesting.' the Veela mused.

The most resistance came from Narcissa, Marcella and Andromeda anyway. The latter less so than her sister-wives. Two of the three were present and shuffling nervously.

'We really are failures as wives.' Marcella thought morosely. Sure, they fought with him and counselled him, but that was also to their benefit. It was really bitter to admit that the only ones who supported Harry unconditionally were Bellatrix and Kinvara, the supposedly crazy ones. She herself had indeed flirted a little with some men at the opening feast, but stopped almost immediately. Most of these westerosi idiots took that as an indicator for her being an easy lay, not really understanding that she was just teasing.

"Or would you rather that I break our bond and let you search for a new man?" Harry inquired, masking his trepidation at the prospect of it. Their bond with him was nearly unbreakable, but it could be broken by mutual agreement, now instead of the previous and weird conditions.

Horrified at the mere suggestion both Marcella and Narcissa yelled. "NO!" when he was ready to let them go, thinking they were happier without him, then there was no other way. They both had to be honest and no longer bury the problem under a ton of Occlumency barriers.

Reluctantly Marcella began. "We trust you, but you also have to understand that Narcissa and I never really were true wives. Sure, I was married a bunch of times, but that wasn't really marriage in the true sense. Neither was Narcissa's own much of a partnership. We have no idea how to be a good wife for you." the transition from underling to wife wasn't really easy for them. They wanted it, of course. Though, beyond that they had not much of an idea how to act like one.

Narcissa picked up, just as reluctant. "We are happy, exuberantly so, I assure you of that, but I guess we are insecure." It was true that Harry had swept aside most problems easily, but one still remained.

"We know you want children, but we aren't really good mothers either." Marcella explained. In her opinion it was quite pathetic of them, that crazy people like Bellatrix, Kinvara and Melisandre were better suited for the role of mother than herself and Narcissa, who had been mothers in the past. However, therein lay the problem. In their opinion they were dreadful mothers. Marcella could still remember how she wished her own son was dead after he betrayed her. She really didn't give him any real connection to her and neither a good father. In the end he had betrayed her like all other men in her life before Harry, not that her attitude had helped that. Her son was dead, of that Marcella was sure and she didn't want to put another child through such problems.

Narcissa's reasons were similar. She had killed her own son, no matter how accidental it was. That left deep scars on a mother. Sure, she hadn't had much influence in his life and Draco was moulded into a miniature version of Lucius, but that didn't mean she despised him. Narcissa mourned the loss of her baby, fallen into the claws of his idiotic father.

She wanted nothing more than to have Harry's children, but every time she thought about it doubt reared it's ugly head, accusing her. 'You killed your son! You should be miserable!' the voices had grown quieter with time and stopped once she confessed to Harry in the jungle of Sothoryos, but they came back anew, with every woman that was added and the possibility increased that they would birth him children, something she wasn't ready for just yet. Soon, but not yet.

Narcissa knew Andromeda hadn't the same problems, but understood and tried to support them, even if it was by blocking other women to join in. Andromeda also knew it wasn't something Harry did on purpose. Heck, they had to wait years in which they dropped hints that they were interested. In the end the blunt hammer of honesty was the best option with Harry anytime.

"With each women added the possibility increased that you won't need us any longer." Narcissa finally confessed, moisture building in her eyes. That was one of the many reason she jumped at the chance to teach him politics and the courtesies, intent to be useful to him. "In the beginning Cella, Andy, Bella and I knew each other, knew we were broken and that you accepted that and loved us anyway. However, then came Fleur and Gabrielle, both about your age, healthy and whole. We accepted them, that is true, but only because they are Veela and we knew what would happen should we deny them." her throat was growing dry. "It was only a matter of time until they would gift you with children, your greatest wish. Then shortly after the House of the Undying happened and Melisandre and Kinvara joined as well." Narcissa suspected the only children didn't happen was that they had too much to do.

A few tears escaped her eyes, despite her holding them in as good as she could, a hollow chuckle bursting forth from her throat. "Then there are the warrior-maids." They may have allowed these women to fight for them, due to not having much of a choice with how outnumbered they had been, but Narcissa and Marcella had hoped these women would take the hint. "All of these want nothing more than to give birth to your children, which was also one of the main reasons we tried to keep them from your bed." Besides the reason that there wasn't enough time to spend with him.

Marcella picked up also with suspiciously wet eyes. "Nonetheless we let them join, one after another, knowing in the back of our mind that we couldn't really deny it to them, because otherwise we would have no right to be with you as a group either." It was done reluctantly and under protest, but it was done. Had they wanted there would've been much more resistance. "Then there is the fact that our bond to you could be broken by getting us pregnant. It could be different, now that we have formed the coven, but we didn't want to risk it." she was pretty sure it was different, but doubt, insecurity and fear still lingered in her mind.

Harry understood. They were deathly afraid he wouldn't love them anymore, if they wouldn't give him children, something that was ridiculous. On the other hand they could lose him after they had shown him they weren't good mothers, causing him to try and break the bond, which was equally ridiculous despite his earlier offer. They may be able to share surface thoughts and feelings, but things they want to keep hidden usually stay that way. Now he could hear it loud and clear.

Turning to Narcissa Harry began. "I know for a fact that you were and would be an excellent mother. I remember that Draco got sweets everyday for his first year at Hogwarts, a bad mother wouldn't do that!" it was said strongly and firmly. "You were controlled and despite that did anything you could to show your love for Draco." Harry may have loathed the ferret, but that was secondary now. "On top of it I know that you never would've burned Malfoy Manor with Fiendfyre if you had known that Draco was present."

Without giving her a chance to reply Harry turned to Marcella. "I haven't paid much attention to Blaise in school, so I don't know how he acted. The only thing I know is that he was vain and extremely proud, much like his mother." Harry smiled at Marcella, which caused her lips to twitch upwards at the memory. He left unsaid that Draco and Blaise didn't get along even a little bit from what Harry saw of their interactions. "Yes, you probably weren't the best mother, but you had your own problems to deal with. I don't know why your son did what he did. Maybe he took extreme measures to be noticed by you for reasons unknown or something else entirely."

He straightened up. "What I know, is that you can't keep living in fear of what might be. This situation can't be solved with Slytherin cunning or planning. You need Gryffindor courage for it and face the problem head on." Slytherin's values were generally better for politics and negotiations, but Gryffindor's were better suited for ones own emotions and situations in which you had to improvise and think on your feet. "Still, know that I love you and will not pressure you into anything and wait as long as you need." a small grin was on his face now, his eyes laughing. "Though, you have no right to complain when the others want children and get them. That is their own choice and has nothing to do with how much I love you or not."

His demeanour change as Harry looked both women sternly in the eyes. "On the issue of you being bad wives, well that is straight up false!" he held up a hand to stop the protests in their tracks. "There is no definite way a wife should act that I know of or care about, expect that she should help and care about her husband in any way she can. You help me and care about me brilliantly, that much is beyond dispute!"

He walked up to Narcissa, wrapped her into his arms, holding her tightly and began kissing her. To finish it he sent all of his love he felt for her through the bond at the same time.

Narcissa immediately felt it and was overwhelmed with the intensity of which Harry felt for her. This was the love of a man, who as a thirteen year old, with little happy experiences, still managed to banish more than a hundred Dementors with a fully corporeal Patronus, things most adult wizards struggled with. Harry felt emotions deeply and intensely. His love for her and by extension the rest was deeper than the deepest ocean, higher than the highest mountain and shone with a brilliantly blinding light of immense ferocity.

The youngest Black felt like she was suffocating, as if she was drowning in their ocean of love, dying from erotic asphyxiation, only to be revived again as Harry breathed new life into her through their kiss, bringing her back from the edge. The sweet torturous circle continued as Harry continued to pour his love into their embrace. If there was a method to kill her with kindness, Harry had found it.

Narcissa's worries were washed away as her mind was cleansed and emptied. Her knees grew weak, causing Narcissa to swing her arms around his neck absent-mindedly, holding onto him much like a drowning man would to driftwood in a stormy sea. Only for the waves of passion to throw her this way or that. One moment she was near the shore and at the next a riptide pulled her right back inside the sea of rapture. Finally she couldn't take anymore as her pleasure reached its peak, erupting like a gushing and pulsating spring.

Harry had to hold the moaning Black upright, otherwise the starsky-haired woman would be a puddle of goo on the floor, instead she melted into his arms and body. Narcissa was glad that she wore no underwear for her to soak through as her juices flowed down her legs for all to see, due to the short dress she wore.

Both broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity. Narcissa said three words. Words that she hadn't said nearly enough in the past years. "I love you!" she now saw that she had been silly in her doubts. She had accepted to share him with her sisters and Marcella, so she could accept others joining as well. As long as she had his love and enough time with him everything was alright.

Harry smiled his crooked smile that let him appear more handsome and replied, touching her forehead with his own. "I love you too!"

After a while Narcissa reluctantly let go of Harry, who then repeated the same with Marcella. Harry didn't see that his hands glowed with the colour of a Patronus as they grabbed Marcella's arse and caressed her backside.

The Italian woman moaned into the kiss as their tongues duelled, grinding herself against him in an effort to speed up her own release. His touch was intoxicating, injecting the drug of his love into her veins. Marcella's heart couldn't beat fast enough, to get all of it spread out throughout her body as the addictive drug of his love acted as an antidote against the poison of her own insecurity, purging it from her system. Time lost its meaning and after what felt like an infinity Marcella came undone as her release exploded like an erupting volcano, sending shock-waves through her shuddering frame.

The moment she broke away from the kiss Marcella felt colder at once. She sighed. "I love you and hope that I get to do that as often as now, should we let the warrior-maids join as well." it would drive her insane if she couldn't get the same amount of his love in the future.

Harry's grin stayed in place and seemed to widen a bit more. "I love you too, but I think you will find that we will have more than enough time for such things. Even if I somehow would get a hundred wives." more than a bit smugness in his voice.

"And how will you accomplish that?" Fleur asked hungrily as she griped his manhood from behind through his robes. Narcissa and Marcella listening intently. Melisandre already knew what he was talking about.

Harry chuckled and spoke again. "What I now say was intended to be a surprise, but I guess it doesn't matter if it is a surprise or not at this point." seeing that he had their attention. "Bellatrix, Kinvara and I have been working on a project that would solve the problem of us not spending enough time with each other." holding up his hand he showed them his ring with the rainbow-coloured Phoenix Flint in it. "You remember the spell the Undying used to multiply themselves and the research notes we took from the Time Room in the Department of Mysteries?"

Upon the mute nods of Marcella and Narcissa he went on. "As soon as possible we looked for an island that was deserted and Melisandre remembered one south of Great Moraq laying in the Cinnamon Straits. Kinvara named it Cinnamon Isle." he chuckled dryly at the memory, not aware that the ones present, except Melisandre didn't hear the name of the isle, because he wasn't the secret keeper.

Surprise was etched onto Narcissa's, Marcella's and Fleur's features as they turned to the red priestess and back to Harry.

Harry continued. "It is truly a beautiful island with sand as white as snow. It lies directly at the point where the Jade and Summer Sea meet. The clear azure water of the Summer Sea is on one half and the jade green water of the Jade Sea on the other, palm trees and all kinds of exotic plants live there as well. In short a small paradise." with the time-turner it was easy to escape unnoticed and prepare this.

"First we put it under the Fidelius, followed by a Muggle-repelling ward, Cave Inimicum and a Cursed Barrier." Just like their library full of magical knowledge and the secret of where they came from was under the Fidelius, otherwise Melisandre and Kinvara would know that by now through the bond. The muggle-repelling ward was self-explanatory. The Cave Inimicum made it so that people couldn't see, hear or smell the ones behind the ward. The Cursed Barrier only let people through that had the Phoenix tattoo of their coven, it had been adjusted by Harry to react to it, instead of the Dark Mark like intended by Voldemort.

"Bellatrix changed the function of the Mirror of Erised with her knowledge of enchanting and combined the spells from the vanishing cabinet with it, connecting another mirror as an exit point on the island. Kinvara helped with her new knowledge on runes, she really grew quite adept at them." the mirror was the only way onto the island, that wasn't flying and even then only Harry's group could see it. All of this seemed overkill, but Harry did not want to take any chances with it, just in case.

Changing his posture to a more relaxed one Harry went on. "Lastly the time-turners were sacrificed to power the new device. Bella and I extensively studied the research notes of Croaker on time-magic and the magic of the mirror made it easy to enchant." it just needed a strong enough desire to work, which they had. "Like that the mirror acted as a much more powerful time-turner coupled with a portal, going back up to a year, while also transporting us to the island." Not that they wanted to change the past, only ruin lay down that path. But with the island under a Fidelius and nobody else there they effectively had their own realm of peace and quiet.

Harry talked through the quietness of his wives. "Though, that isn't all we did. We also incorporated the spell to duplicate a person from the Undying and improved upon it, working them into our and your Phoenix Flint gems on the rings." he was showing the ring again, it reflected the moonlight coming from the window and shone with a light seemingly its own as it created a rainbow.

The duplicates created by it would have all physical and mental abilities of him, but were incapable of doing active magic. On top of it all clones of him could be dismissed by Harry and they would give him their memories, once each day in his sleep. Of course, it had a downside, which was that the clones had a limited capacity as to how much they could remember. A days worth of memories from a day of relaxation was the limit. It was not like he could learn all kinds of things there, neither did he want to. The island was intended for relaxation and not for training or anything else. Besides, he needed the other rings for copies of him to appear and Harry doubted his wives would appreciate it, if he did anything else than them.

"In essence the mirror and my ring, the master key, are tied to your own rings and acts as a prism. For each of you that arrives on the island there is one of me. Nobody would even notice us gone. The mirror would transport us to the island one year in the past. We live there for a year, relax or do whatever, go back and arrive shortly after we left for the island. Then we spend a year outside of the island, work on our kingdom and after a year we go inside once more to arrive shortly after we left the island. A nice time-loop to our advantage that would let us relax on a tranquil island without interruption." To protect their island further Harry had placed a password on the mirror, which was needed to get access. For maximum security the password was in Parseltongue. So, only Harry could open it while wearing his ring.

The rings were by now a marvel of enchanting, with the new enchantments on the Phoenix flints and the protective capabilities on the rings themselves. Though that wasn't all, the rings also had enchantments on them, that would see Harry's group clothed in their armour with just a thought by switching their worn clothes with the armour stored inside the rings. The jewellery also could only be removed by the person wearing it, like that they had their protection anytime and anywhere available. Combined with the chokers and Harry's amulet, which would negate all poison be they inhaled or swallowed, they were granted excellent protection.

This time all expect Melisandre and Harry were stunned. Narcissa asked the red priestess. "Why did you help him do this for us?" she knew the woman would do anything Harry wanted, but hadn't expected her to help him with it while she wasn't in the picture as well.

Melisandre replied softly and honestly. "You are the wives of my husband, my sister-wives. It would be selfish of me to not try and make you happy. We are bound together and should try to get along with each other. Though, I mainly helped because it would please you and my husband!" the red priestess enjoyed calling Harry her husband and if she had any say in it would grace his bed tonight. Another reason she helped was because she knew that it was also to her own benefit.

Harry chuckled again, a bright grin on his face. "I wasn't quite finished." he drew out the silence longer until they were ready to burst. "We also modified our bedroom in the palace. It now has the same abilities as the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts." The last Potter mentioned the room to them and had spent enough time in the room to have the spells on it analysed adequately. Now they could change the room to anything they might desire.

Narcissa and Marcella looked at each other and nodded. It was either shape up or step down. All the others were willing to compromise and Harry again did his best to make them happy. Though, that he trusted Bellatrix, Melisandre and Kinvara with it was telling. All three wouldn't say a word about it or even let a stray thought betray them. Not that the rest was snooping around in their heads.

After their personal problems were solved the group flame-travelled back to Harrenhal. They had a tourney to win.

Hizdhar zo Loraq would be killed in public after their vacation.

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **The reasons for turning the Unsullied into women was hopefully made clear this chapter. Yes, normal people would be unnerved by a sudden sex-change, but the Unsullied have no identity whatsoever. They view themselves as an expendable tool. Nothing more, nothing less. When they will kill each other upon a command then a sex-change to avoid friction between certain factions doesn't seem so bad.**

 **As to the people who will say that the group will have enough time on the island to plan at their leasure, well you would be correct, but no plan survives first contact with the enemy and they can plan all they wan't but the future is fluid and undetermined. It also won't be some training facility for them either. I have specifically stated that the Harry clones have a limited capacity to remember much of anything and his clones can't do magic anyway.**

 **The island is soley there for relaxation and recreational activities.**

 **I hope you liked it, until next time. _PM_ me for ideas, complaints etc. **


	20. The Tourney Begins

**Chapter 20 is here, as you can see. Sorry for the rant earlier, but I had to get that off my chest. No, it doesn't mean i stop writing, otherwise the flamers win.**

 **The tourney finally begins with Harry making some more loose connections with the Noble Houses. Axe-Throwing and Archery contests are in this chapter. Horse- racing and Singer competition come in the next together with Aerys, Brandon and a few others talking with our group.**

 **Problems with the Faith are brewing and the Maesters have also a few things to say.**

* * *

It was midday when the group of five returned. After a quick breakfast and other business that had been delayed for too long, like a toilet break. Making their arrival shortly before it was time to close the lists for the tournament. The first activity was axe-throwing, in which Andromeda intended to get the first place. After that, at a different location, was the Archery contest, followed by the horse race and at the end of the day came the competition for the singers.

Nearly all men, including the guy responsible for the lists, looked down on women participating, but Harry and his wives, being used to all kinds of attention, weren't bothered by it. Not that these people could've prevented them from taking part in it, with the prince having personally permitted them to do so. A lowly organiser couldn't go against that.

Before the first contest began Harry checked upon the tent, looking for Bellatrix, Kinvara, Andromeda and Gabrielle. He also found Ros and Davos in the tent, both looking uncomfortable. Ros looked straight down to the floor and Davos seemed normal, but upon a closer look Harry saw the man was tense, looking more prisoner than guest.

The last Potter captured their attention immediately. "We're back! Anything we need to know?"

Gabrielle answered, after all claimed their kiss of welcome. "No, we just enlisted ourselves into the various competitions and searched for Davos and Ros, like you asked. We found them, as you can see." motioning to the two.

"Indeed." Harry agreed. "Good day to you Davos, Ros." nodded with his head towards each of the two. "Did you have a pleasant experience the previous night?"

Davos answered with a nearly unnoticeable nod. "Yes, m'lord. It was... eventful." came the somewhat evasive answer. Ros just gave an absent nod.

A sigh escaped Harry, it seems he couldn't catch a break. "Alright, what happened to get you in such a state?" Harry had his suspicions, but it would be rude to point these out.

This time Bellatrix answered bluntly. "They just fear that we will feed them to Arrax or Meleys. I have to say, if any more people gawk at us, I am tempted." it was said with a somewhat unhinged grin, that would give lesser men shivers. Though, only people who spent a good amount of time with Bella knew her to be jesting. Sadly, Davos and Ros knew her not very good.

Melisandre spoke up not knowing or caring what effect it had on their guests. "You know that they can't tolerate human meat." she huffed in displeasure at Bellatrix forgetting such important information, for Melisandre anyway. "They like elephants, camels and cattle, maybe even some sheep, but human gives them stomach aches." Poor Meleys had shown symptoms shortly after their flight and had probably gotten them after eating some horse-fuckers of the Dothraki Sea. Melisandre had told her not to, but she didn't listen to her mother, being a wilful child. So, she deserved what she got, but Arrax had them too, from following his sister's example most likely. It was really quite queer for dragons to have such a reaction, but she counted it as a positive or the two could've made much more problems in the past.

'Maybe it is because of how we bound them to us?' The red priestess mused, remembering the blood she added and if it could've possibly such an effect. Luckily the upset stomachs recovered quickly and weren't a problem today.

Davos grew green in the face, while Ros tried to imitate a ghost's pale complexion, causing Bellatrix to roll her eyes. Really, it was as if these people thought them monsters. "Oh, calm down, I was jesting!" it was far too long ago that she had some fun in that direction. Hopefully the tourney will alleviate her boredom somewhat.

Noticing Bella's mood and the cause for it, Harry commented casually. "Don't be so crestfallen, Bella. I have a new _toy_ waiting for you back home." the way he said that made it clear what he had for her. He may not like torture, but Bella did, kind of. It fell behind himself, having sex with him and killing people who stood against him. That didn't mean she would decline such a gift. Besides, Hizdhar was a traitor and maybe had more information hidden, like that everyone was happy. Well, expect Hizdhar.

"Really?" Bellatrix perked up excitedly. Upon his nod she skipped to him and pulled him into a hungry kiss. "Thank you!" she purred in content. He knew her so well!

Looking at the two smallfolk once more the Head of House Black inquired. "Did you find the Starks and if so, had you any luck in arranging a meeting for solving Ros' problem?"

Said woman looked up with wide eyes, startled and surprised.

Not caring about her reaction Andromeda shook her head. "Not yet. I found their tent, but none of them were present, according to the guard anyway." probably in other people's tents or passed out drunk somewhere, like the uncivilised brutes they were. In case of Brandon and Benjen, who were drunk and passed out, and Eddard, who slept in another's tent, Andy would be correct, but not in case of Lyanna. She was in search of armour. Not that the middle Black knew that.

Just as Harry wanted to ask more, trumpets sounded in the distance, announcing the beginning of the tourney. "Seems like it'll begin shortly, come on. We don't want to be late." with that they quickly changed clothes. The Black sisters wore black robes that covered more of their bodies, but weren't worth less. Fleur and Gabrielle in turn had a simple blue dress and the red priestesses wore what they always did. Harry didn't need to change.

All eleven of them left the tent soon afterwards, walking past their dragons, who feasted on two cows, and began the short trek to the tourney grounds. Their destination was the bear pit, where the axe-throwing was to take place.

On the way there the group of eleven encountered a commotion, with a mob forming around some guy standing on rocks that had once been part of a wall or tower. He had a pox-marred face, rotten teeth, bare feet that were gnarled, wore tattered robes and around his neck hung a leather cord with a bronze sword on it. "Demons walk among us, of slitted eyes and black where white should be, flying on scaled abominations created by sorcery most vile and foul!" he yelled for all to hear, causing the common idiots to murmur in agreement. "They soil the holiness of guest right with their mere presence, daring to use it as their shield for their just punishment in form of the seven hells!" the crowd howled in agreement, cheering at the superstitious man.

Harry just shook his head, bemoaning the fact that regardless of where he was idiots always talked bullshit about him and that rumours still seemed to travel faster than anything else. 'It seems it was a foolish hope to think that all people hadn't seen or remembered our features yesterday evening.' most likely they had seen it after his group had left the feast or the information of their appearance simply was spread around by the highborn people after Fleur and Gabrielle lifted the effect of their Allure.

Not that it would've helped much. After all today people could see them as clearly as yesterday.

He saw Bellatrix's finger twitch as if she had the urge to strangle someone, while Melisandre's and Kinvara's eyes tried to burn a hole through the septon's head. Harry could ignore the idiot talking, being used to it from his past. The rest just growled in displeasure, knowing that they couldn't harm these morons. It would just give them justification to do more extreme things. As long as it stayed by useless prattling of idiotic people, it wasn't so bad. At least nothing ridiculous was added, lied about or simply made up, yet.

'Only a matter of time until that happens.' Harry groused mentally.

It didn't take much longer for them to arrive at the Bear Pit. Before Andromeda separated from the rest to enter the arena she was stopped by Harry, who pulled her into a kiss. "I would say good luck, but I know you don't need it." he smiled after his public display of affection.

Andy nodded. "Of course I will be victorious!" it was said as if it was a foregone conclusion. No doubt remained in her mind. Andy was first surprised when the rest of her sister-wives nodded towards each other, then she was startled when she got a hug from each. As well as an enthusiastic kiss on the mouth from Kinvara. In the end she shrugged and decided to ask after her victory. A thought saw her armour on her body replacing the dress.

The others went into the stands for the spectators. On the sight of them it grew quiet immediately. Harry very nearly rolled his eyes, remembering his time at Hogwarts and the times the Great Hall grew silent at him entering and rumours about him circulated wildly.

As soon as they sat down on unoccupied places some smallfolk edged away from them and preferred to stand or leave, rather than to sit near Harry's group, leaving seats free in a circle around them. Davos looked like he was about to be put on a pedestal and didn't know how to handle it. Ros sat as far away as possible, still close enough as to considered a part of the group, but connecting to the other smallfolk.

* * *

It was a wonderful day for Lyanna Stark. With said woman nearly vibrating on the spot as she imagined her future.

Not the one with her chained to the oaf Robert Baratheon, but the one where she escaped all that on the back of her dragon. It was only announced this morning, but apparently the visitors of Essos had brought with them a dragon egg as a prize for the joust. At first she was sceptical, but then she saw the glass-case with the egg inside it, standing beside the other prizes, shimmering with a mother-of-pearl sheen.

Since then her imagination had run wild. Fantasies of herself escaping and living a life of adventure with no one to tell her what to do or be. 'Though, first I have to win the joust.' the problem was that women weren't really allowed to enter. Well, she could do so, but she would get into trouble with her brothers, for not behaving like a lady.

Lyanna snorted at that thought. In times like these she really hated the fact that she hadn't been allowed to learn sword fighting with her brothers. 'Well, who wins in jousting is mostly determined by the skill in riding rather than any other. And I am a very good rider, if I say so myself.' Lyanna thought smugly.

The solution to the problem of not participating was that she was to go as a mystery knight. Those came to nearly every tourney, but most weren't very good, just there to attract attention. Only the best or most scandalous ones were remembered.

Next was the problem of finding armour. She couldn't ask her brothers for obvious reason nor any other knight or man, lest she be laughed about, mocked or bring dishonour to the Stark family through her actions. At this moment she had a helm, some gauntlets that had been lying about and a cuirass. It wasn't as if some people, would miss the stuff when they let it lie around so carelessly. Right?

It would look mismatched for certain, but that wasn't important, only that it concealed her identity.

'While I am at it I can teach those three squires a lesson!' the fourteen, nearly fifteen year old girl thought fiercely, having seen the trio during the feast. Sure they already had been beaten up by one of the Essosi women, that didn't mean Lyanna wouldn't take silent delight in knowing they were again beaten by a woman. That thought caused her to imagine what would happen should she win and then reveal herself.

A very ladylike giggle escaped her at that thought and the chaos it would bring, therefore it was ruthlessly suppressed immediately. Her grey eyes looked around, making sure no one had seen or heard that. It wouldn't do for her to be seen as she giggled. Really, she wouldn't be taken seriously by her brothers anymore. That she wept because of the prince's song was enough cause for Benjen and the rest to tease her. 'Stupid prince with his stupid harp and stupid voice.'

Once she had herself under control Lyanna made her way to the Bear Pit. Not many highborn people were there, most simply not interested in the axe-throwing, archery contest or horse-racing, because it didn't bring as much prestige or prizes to win them. Archers were seen as cowards by most knights, axe-throwing was associated with the Ironborn and therefore rapists and raiders. Horse-racing wasn't very popular, because the joust and melee were the same for most people only that two or more people knocked themselves down there and was therefore much more exciting for most. Not to mention more bloody.

While her brothers did not go, since they were hungover or otherwise occupied, thinking the tourney only really began with the melee and they had another day to drink, Lyanna went. Mostly because she was bored and currently had nothing better to do and no bribe, threat or argument would get her to visit one of these stitching circles of the gossiping southron ladies inside the castle proper.

So here she stood, before the Bear Pit as the contest was about to begin. She climbed the steps to the viewer section and was surprised to see free seats. The only female Stark had expected that all seating would be claimed right now, it was nearly time to start after all.

Shrugging she went to take a free seat, but then she saw why people avoided the ones in the middle. It were the peculiar looking Essosi people.

While others were clearly afraid Lyanna was curious.

'They said that women are allowed to fight, they even have an army out of women!' she thought excitedly. On one hand she wanted to know more, on the other she wasn't sure what type of character the man of the group was. From what she heard he had eight wives and that reminded her more of Robert than she would've liked. Although he hadn't made a single inappropriate comment or action, like Robert would've. Most had been done by his two silver-haired wives, ranging from public display of affection to ignoring people when spoken to, to which Brandon could attest to himself.

That in turn intrigued her again, not because she found rude people appealing. No, Lyanna liked that they didn't care what others thought of them and did as they liked, things she'd like to do herself, but couldn't due to her status as a highborn lady.

In the end curiosity won out and she walked over to them. The man, Harry she believed he was called, sat in the middle with three women behind him, three before him and one women sitting left of him. Another man and woman sat a little bit away, but close enough to be considered part of them. She herself took the one free spot on the exotic man's right. "Excuse me, but is this spot taken?" she asked politely and with all the manners she possessed no matter how little she thought such thing counted.

All eight pair of eyes turned to her as one in an eerie, unblinking fashion. First, she of course noticed their strange features. The hair varied greatly. The man had midnight black hair with a bright golden streak in it. The two ethereally beautiful women had the typical silver hair of the valyrian people only that it seemed shine on its own. Three women of equal yet different beauty had also midnight black hair like the man, but with different assembles of silver dots in it, ranging from a large mass looking like the moon to a normal night sky. Last came the red-heads, whose hair looked more like a living flame, free and unbound of braids, which was unusual for highborn women. Next came the eyes, also varying in colour and intensity, with the man's mixture of emerald green and gold being the most mesmerizing, sitting in pools of black ink.

They all looked beautiful in a way that was a strange amalgamation of enticing, forbidden, danger and power making them look tantalizing. Not a single one of them held themselves without confidence. Their heads held high, but not so high as to seem snobbish or arrogant with a straight back, but not rigid either. More like a relaxed confidence that everything was as it should be and that nothing could harm them.

What confused her was that, upon closer inspection, the man seemed to be wearing a dress. Well, not exactly it looked more like a robe the Maesters wore, only more expensive looking.

"Are you alright?" The voice asking the question brought her back down to earth and out of her head. Startled she looked at the man confused. "You seemed to be elsewhere in mind. Is everything alright?"

Lyanna suppressed her rising blush cause by her embarrassment, which would be seen immediately on her pale skin, as she noticed that she must've been staring. "I apologize, but I have never seen people with features such as you." That was true, even if she should remember them from yesterday evening. Though, Lyanna only remembered seeing beautiful women and a man, however as the memories of the evening progressed the fog on her mind seemed to lift a little. Not by much, but just so that their features seemed to clear a bit in the memory.

Harry smiled easily. "No problem." waving the incident off. "To answer your question once more, no, this place is not occupied."

Lyanna found herself tentatively returning the smile. "Thank you." she said and sat herself beside him.

Looking down in the pit Lyanna saw targets made out of wood. Each had five four inch wide circles painted on them. The better the throw the more points you got. Hitting the edge got you one, while every section further in gave one point more, the middle obviously gave the most with five points. Not hitting gave zero points. Each contestant had five throws with a maximum score of seventy-five during three bouts.

At the moment the contestants were throwing their axes at a practise target. The female Stark noticed something almost immediately. A woman was among the mass of men of mostly Ironborn, participating in the competition and from the looks of things it was one of the people she sat with. The pitch black hair with the mass of stars in it a dead giveaway.

She turned to the man beside her. "She is allowed to fight?" Lyanna found herself asking. It was one thing to be told and another to see it. The woman down there was expertly throwing her one-handed axes at the practise target. Hitting home more often than not and cleaving bits out of the target with ease. "Is that Valyrian Steel she uses?" from the distance Lyanna couldn't see it properly, but the silvery shine on the black blades send mixed messages. Not to mention the extremely expensive looking armour.

Amused, the man beside her answered her questions. "I will answer your second question first, Lady Lyanna." looking her in the eye and shaking his head the negative. "No, that is not Valyrian Steel. It is Mithril and superior to Valyrian Steel." she noticed pride and maybe a little smugness in his voice. "As to your first question, yes all my wives are fighters. Though, all have their preferred methods and weapons. Andromeda's are axes. And the prince personally allowed them to take part."

Sceptical about his claims, Lyanna challenged with a scoff and eye-roll. "Better than Valyrian Steel? I doubt that!" really it was as if he thought her stupid, falling for empty boasts of some man. She wasn't some tavern wench, easily impressed with empty words.

What the she-wolf certainly not expected was to have him procure his sword from... somewhere? "Eeep!" she shrieked, though the shriek turned to sounds of awe as she saw the blade up close. It was a shining black blade that had a mirror-like surface with silver ripples in it much like Valyrian steel. Only that it also had golden runes engraved on it, looking like the ones of the First Men. The grip was white bone, while the pommel and cross-guard looked like a majestic bird, gripping a black and simply cut stone in its talons. The Hand-and-a-half sword glowed with a faint silver light, which could be seen properly in the present light. "Wow!"

Ignoring the amused looks of the women around her, Lyanna watched as the man put the sword on the stone ground with the point first and pushed it in with just one finger. The she-wolf's eyes grew as large as saucers when the blade slipped into the rock as if it was naught but water, sinking into it up to the guard. Valyrian Steel couldn't do that!

Before she could ask where he got the sword it vanished, returning from where it came. Catching herself and closing her mouth Lyanna reluctantly admitted. "Ok, maybe you really told the truth." acting as if it was no big deal after all.

Harry just chuckled and turned his attention back to the arena, where the contest just started.

* * *

Andromeda was indifferent to all the jeers, lewd jokes, insensitive comments and rude remarks. Much too focussed on her goal to win. It seemed that most participants where from these so called Iron Islands, all but a few missing more than one finger. One even had a hideous scar on his face that split his lips, making it four instead of two. Most likely an unlucky hit with an axe did that to him. Though, he was also the only one not to mock her, which gave him points with her.

Nonetheless no one of these men made any unwanted advances towards her. Either because they thought her a demon or witch from hell was debatable. 'Not that it would be wise to anger a demon or witch with idiotic comments.' Andy thought a bit startled at the similarities between here and home. It had been the same in England, after all. People being accused of going dark and then shunned and mistreated, like Harry in second and fourth year. If he was so powerful as to petrify someone or enter a tournament with "good" protections then he should be handled with caution and not with open hostility.

After the first bout on the practise target and more lewd jokes later the men weren't laughing any longer, having seen the accuracy with which she threw her axes. Now they looked as if they wanted to take her axes for themselves.

Something she wouldn't tolerate! Harry had made them especially for her after all.

Then it began in earnest. Most were smallfolk intent to win the prize and make their lives better with it. Or to simply finance their future whoring and drinking. Andy shook her head. 'It doesn't matter, I win either way!' she had thrown axes in the middle of combat while explosives went off around her and hit her target still. This was nothing against that.

So it went on with one after another disqualified. The first bout weeded out the pathetic and hungover ones. One even had managed to miss all five axe-throws, causing the crowd to mock and jeer at him. Problems only occurred during the third and last bout, where the wood couldn't take the abuse any longer and cleaved the bull's eye in half, gaining her no points and falling behind four-lips.

Andy scowled at the referee. She saw her axe clearly on that bull's eye before it was split in the middle. 'Stupid ass.' she thought. Sure, her axes would've cleaved that target much sooner if not for the temporary dulling charm she had placed on them, that didn't mean she was happy.

Four lips came over to her after she had picked up her axes and wanted to leave and join Harry. "You have a decent throw, Missy." he said gruffly, but not unkindly. After he gave her a once over he commented. "Shame you lost because of weak wood." he gave the idiots who laughed at her the evil eye. They only laughed because she lost, but had done much worse than her.

Andromeda looked at the man, noticing his shaggy beard and somewhat twisted smiled due to his scar. The man wore many rings, gold and silver and bronze, set with sapphire and garnet and obsidian. Despite his appearance he didn't seem to mock her or gloat. "Yes. At least you seem to use your ruined lips for more than sucking your own cock, unlike most of these idiots." motioning around them towards the men trying to make themselves feel better by insulting her.

Despite what Narcissa thought Andy still knew her courtesies. Only that these wouldn't bring her much with the man in front of her. You had to speak on the level of the one you spoke with. Be it true words or violence they understood best.

The man laughed at that, it sounded like a typical pirates laugh to Andy's ears. "Aye, true enough." he grew more determined, for what Andy didn't know. "My name is Dagmer and my pride as an Ironborn won't let me win this because the wood gave out. I saw you hit the middle with my own eyes."

Turning fully to him Andromeda raised an eye-brow in question, stretching out her hand for him to take. "Andromeda Black." he shook her hand firmly, but gently like someone should with a woman. "What do you say we do then?"

His smile was back with just a hint of bloodlust. "Easy, we do the finger-dance."

"I am not familiar with that dance, I'm afraid." she replied in cool confidence, despite having no idea what Dagmer was talking about.

His smile didn't waver. "Then let me explain." and explain he did.

For the Finger-dance you had to walk in a circle with your partner and throw hand axes at each other. You either had to catch it or jump over them. One could only walk forward in the circle and not backwards to retrieve an axe or evade. Ducking was forbidden as well, because only cowards ducked. The first one to lose a finger or more lost.

"Alright." The Black sister agreed with a decisive nod and prepared herself, taking the dulling charm off her weapons, intent to end it quickly. Normally no one other than herself would be able to pick up her weapons due to the blood she had added to them. However, that was easy to solve. She just had to allow it and he could pick them up. Not that she was afraid of theft, much like the Sword of Gryffindor their weapons and armour all had the enchantments to come when called. Only that they aren't stored in a battered old hat, but in a storage-rune on their rings. The man before her was lucky her weapons weren't poisoned like the rest of their group's weapons.

The axes, be they her own or his, also wouldn't be destroyed by her protection against projectiles, much too big and slow for it to do so. Arrows, bullets and shards of glass or rock were easily dealt with, but not something the size or speed of a thrown axe.

Dagmer took his place opposite of her with his hand axe in hand.

No one argued Dagmer's decision. Most who had come this far were Ironborn of his crew, having heard of the tourney and being in the vicinity at the time. He was their captain and therefore king in all but name. Not to mention that Dagmer was a proud man. And to win not because of his skill, but because of a technicality was like paying the gold price for something instead of the iron price. He would loose all respect by winning such a hollow victory, against a woman no less!

Both contenders began circling each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first throw. As it was, Dagmer threw his one first. Andromeda used the moment to throw her own at him, not wasting a single motion with her throw as she let it loose at once.

Axes sailed through the air, Dagmer caught her axe barely as the force of which she had thrown it became clear, just so stopping short of finishing what the axe in his youth started. The surprise gave way to another smile of enjoyment.

Would he have known that Andromeda threw only with half of her strength, then he wouldn't have smiled. She didn't want to kill or humiliate him after all. Not after he was willing to go so far for fair play. That's what Andromeda thought anyway.

The woman with a galaxy in her hair jumped over the axe the Ironborn had thrown and was now without something to throw.

They circled each other again, Dagmer picked up his axe and now had two, while Andy had none. Each contestant was only allowed one. In a flash her own axe was sailing towards her again she caught it without missing a step, while evading the second following after.

That continued for a few minutes, until Dagmer yelled. "Let's make it more interesting, Missy." at her look he said with a grunt as he caught the axe sailing his way. "Each one gets another axe."

Andromeda just nodded and took the axe strapped to her belt and thigh, to prevent self-injury by the wild swinging of her sharp axes. Dagmer did the same and grabbed a second one. Soon enough the two looked more like a pair of jugglers to the onlookers than two people trying to hack the others fingers off.

It took another five minutes for an opening to come, but when it came Andromeda leapt at it. Right now one of Dagmer's axes was lying on the ground, while he had one of her own axes in his hand. Andy herself had one of his and one of her own. The moment Dagmer threw the axe Andy threw his in such a way that he had to jump over it or risk injury or even losing a leg. While Dagmer prepared to jump Andy was already in the air, higher than before due to her ritually and potions enhanced body. Easily reaching two metres of height as she cartwheeled through the air.

While Andromeda was upside down she caught the axe perfectly, found her target, who was jumping in the air himself and threw both axes in short succession with maximum force, propelling the now airborne weapons much faster than before.

Dagmer had no place to go, being in the air, so he prepared for an impact that came all too soon. First he felt nothing amiss, but upon landing he noticed that he was missing a leg, causing him to fall down like a newly felled tree. He lost an arm as well, which he noticed when he couldn't catch himself properly from falling face first into the ground.

Silence was the only thing as people couldn't believe what they had just seen. A foreign woman beating an Ironborn at his own game.

The cheers came soon as the crowd saw blood where they didn't expect it.

Andromeda landed gracefully and walked calmly, nearly leisurely, towards her opponent. She wasn't worried that she had broken guest right. People died all the time in these kind of events, be it the melee or joust. This should be no different, though she had no intention of letting the man die.

First Andy picked up her two axes, who had cleaved straight through the man, storing them away again. Next she reached for her mokeskin-pouch and pulled out a jar of Bifröst pine sap all of them had ready in case of emergency. The viscous fluid had the typical amber colour of tree sap, but leaned more towards gold in colour.

Thirdly she collected the man's limbs quickly and smeared the sap on them. " 'Twas a... good match." Dagmer groaned and complained without much accusation behind it. "Shame, I ain't... dying near... the sea."

Andromeda looked at the man, countering. "Who said you were going to die?" not waiting for an answer she performed one of the few healing spells she knew. "Vulnera Sanentur." incanting it only two times instead of three, to stop the bleeding and clear the wound of the sand and other dirt it had on it. Next she applied the sap on his stumps and stuck his limbs back on. Then she finished the incantation and said for the third time. "Vulnera Sanentur." the wounds immediately closed and knitted themselves together, looking as good as new as the spell got help from the magical sap. He still would've to rest to get blood back, but apart from that he was okay.

Without waiting for any form of gratitude Andromeda, stuffed the jar back inside her pouch, picked up the bag full of gold and left the Arena to join her family.

* * *

Lyanna couldn't get over what she just saw. It was incredible and astounding to her. A woman beating a bigger and stronger man and making it look easy. Sure, these people looked exotic and had apparently equally exotic customs, but she supposed it was the same for them when they looked at Westerosi people.

The Blacks had been the first to leave after the man's limbs had been cut off and waited outside. She followed after them out of nothing more than curiosity, obviously. Not because she had nothing better to do and also not because she had no female friends to speak of or anything. Nope, it totally was not a reason as silly as her idolizing these women. Ha, as if!

Bellatrix began in a fashion unusual for her. Namely embracing her sister in a hug surprising no one but Andy with her next action. A kiss on the mouth for her sister. Not for long and not a passionate snogging, though a short but sweet one.

It took Andy a while, but she came back from her shock. "Ok, what is going on?" first these hugs then a kiss from Kinvara and now from her sister. Something was going on.

"Well," Narcissa began somewhat reluctantly, building up courage as she went, but aborted the attempt when she remembered they were in public. "that is something done in private and we have an audience at the current moment." she was looking over Andromeda's shoulder towards the open-mouthed she-wolf.

With all eyes on her Lyanna shuffled her feet nervously, waving her hand a little, not knowing what to say.

Harry knew she had followed them and diffused the situation. "Ah, Lady Stark. What can we do for you?" it had been rather easy to put a weak compulsion on her to follow them. She would've done so anyway in all probability, though Harry wanted to go the safe route. That the woman was a Gryffindor to the bone made it only easier. Harry would prefer to speak with a man of the Stark family, not because he thought them better, but because he doubted Lyanna had much sway in how things were done.

'Well, her brothers should come looking for her eventually.' he thought unconcerned.

The she-wolf gathered her wits and courage, doing like she always did, trying take what she wanted. "I wanted to inquire if I could join you for the day?" she wanted to know more about them and while she was at it maybe learn to do what these women could do.

Harry just shrugged, appearing nonchalant. "I have nothing against such." a look around said that his wives and companions were alright with it as well.

From then on a barrage of questions was fired from Lyanna's mouth that didn't seem to stop. Mostly focussed on their training in fighting or similar. Harry didn't know how long it took for them to arrive at the place where the archery contest was held, but it seemed longer than it actually was.

After a while the group walked out of the castle and on the tourney grounds proper. The pavilion for the noble families was all set up and ready to use. It looked grand with many a carpenter and woodworker having laboured at it day and night. Next to it connected to the pavilions were the ordinary stands for common folk. In front of it was the ground for the melee, which was an archery range at the moment, with targets set up much like with the axe-throwing. Just farther away than previously.

This time Narcissa separated from the group, but not before she got the same treatment as her sister before her. Though, she wasn't as confused, knowing the reason why already.

Up in the stands Lyanna again sat beside Harry, still asking question after question. "Remember to breathe, my lady." Harry said teasingly, a grin on his face.

Lyanna blushed red in embarrassment with a huff, trying to mask her awkwardness with her usual demeanour. "I told you to call me Lyanna!" she didn't like all that lady business and knew this group did so too.

"Alright, Lyanna." Harry said softly. "Though, you will have to call me Harry then." the grin was still in place, but it was a friendly and inviting one even if it was more on the roguish or mischievous side.

The female Stark tentatively gave a smile of her own. She didn't do that much, only when she was with her family, riding, fighting or walking in the glass garden to smell the blue winter roses. "Okay, Harry. Who trained your wives to fight like they do?" maybe the one responsible would be willing to train her too.

Not at all surprised at the question Harry answered honestly. "I did." the knowledge he had taken from the goblin was more than just forging, however he still had to practise and transfer them to muscle-memory. The fighting in the war was more than sufficient to do so, for him and his wives.

Not to mention that the resurrection stone had helped to find tutors for these and more subjects. It was a shame the stone wasn't functioning any longer. Except for exorcising and commanding existing ghosts, but not summoning them from beyond the veil. Something he found out after the stone lost its primary power.

Lyanna's eyes grew large, as if she couldn't believe what she heard. Then the last hour came back into her mind. Harry didn't lie a single time as far as she could tell. "Really?" the question was asked equal parts excited and disbelieving. On one hand she couldn't believe it due to her experience with men and them not letting women fight. On the other here was someone who would most likely not be opposed to teach her. From what she saw he must be a good if not excellent teacher.

Andromeda answered for Harry, sitting next to him on the other side. "Yes, really. Without him and his training we would probably be dead right now." that much was entirely true. Before Harry she, like most or nearly all of the magical community, had been in abysmal physical condition, trusting her magic to do all for her. After the first few fights she had seen and known that every advantage was needed to come out alive.

"Could you teach me?" Lyanna blurted out in her excitement, nearly imploring Harry to do so.

Harry simply raised an eye-brow and answered calmly. "I don't think it would be a good idea." he raised a hand to stop her protest in their tracks. "We are only here for the tournament, scant more than a week. Not nearly enough time to train you properly. Besides, I don't think your brothers would like my methods." not to mention that he was on vacation, which definitely didn't include training some teenage girl.

Now a bit disappointed, but more wary, the she-wolf asked not just Harry but also the rest. "What methods?"

"Well," Bellatrix's grinned. "for one he wouldn't go easy on you just because you are a woman. Bruises, cuts and injuries in general wouldn't be out of the ordinary." the eldest Black remembered those memories with fondness. Of course, she first had had to heal from her ordeal in Azkaban in order to receive training. Even then the injuries were easily healed with spells and potions. Though, now the war-paint could be used to protect one while training. It was easy to make and bronze weapons were abundant.

Lyanna grew angry at that, whispering harshly so that the people nearby wouldn't hear. "I am not some southron girl in need of protection. I can take any kind of training you could offer!" she had what she wanted in her grasp and wasn't about to give up easily. Even if it was just for more than little over a week.

Harry waved her off. "I didn't say you were too weak or not capable of it, but the fact of the matter is that I can't just decide to do so without your family's approval. I doubt they would like me much when they learn that I was the one causing your injuries." Though, something about the girl seemed to call out to him with a strange sense of familiarity, causing Harry to look deeper. What he saw was not what Harry expected.

It seemed she was magical, however not in the sense of their own magic. It was more of a special inherited ability, like Parseltongue or being a Metamorphagus. Only hers seemed to be more primal and unrefined or rather untrained.

'Something to do with animals?' Harry pondered, poring over the information he had gotten from the citadel. Most of the Maesters may be information hoarding bastards, but they also had the biggest library in the known world because of their monopoly on knowledge. A shame that the title of biggest library now belonged to Harry's own, due to having copied all the books on his visit. Regardless of the fact that more than a few books were discarded because of false information or being entirely made up on speculation with no proof to support their claims.

Some useful pieces of information came to him after a few seconds. 'Wargs they are called, I believe.' Now remembering that the books spoke of people who could enter the minds of animals or change into one. Harry supposed he could teach her to turn into her Animagus form, should it be that. If not, then he could at least look for a teacher.

As he came out of his musings Harry saw Lyanna look like a kicked puppy with big pleading eyes, not understanding his denial. Lamenting his inability to deny something he could easily give, Harry said with a sigh. "Look, how about we make a bargain." she perked up at that, looking him in the eyes without fear. Harry ignored the bemused looks his wives exchanged. "I train you for the duration of the tourney, in turn you help me bring a matter of great importance to me to your brother Brandon."

"Deal!" she exclaimed loudly, not caring what he wanted to discuss with her brother and tackled him in her exuberance. The strength of her embrace was nothing to scoff at, but Lyanna let go as she noticed just what she had done, blushing red in embarrassment once more.

Harry chuckled. "For now, lets enjoy the competition." looking back down onto the competitors and searching for Narcissa. He found her easily enough among the many people.

* * *

Down at the archery range there were many archers from all over the kingdom. Like Andromeda previously, Narcissa was the target of many idiotic comments, whom she ignored with practised ease. Her face an icy mask and her nose upturned at the rabble she stood with. Most smelled as if they never had a bath in their life or like someone had dumped a bucket full of shit over them and they didn't notice. Thankfully, the modified bubblehead charm made it so that she could breathe through her nose without problem.

What irritated her were the many ghost flying around, distracting her. Their group had to ignore them or look even more out of place. Talking with invisible people wouldn't cast them in a much better light than Aerys, not that many of these ghost did anything but moan and complain. 'Just like the useless ghosts in Hogwarts.' she thought contemptuously, with Binns in the back of her mind.

That wasn't even the only thing that grated on her nerves. Another was the many idiots talking behind her back, about how they wanted to fuck her or boasting that they could, masking their fear with empty words. Narcissa snorted at that mentally. One look of her, saw these fools running for the hills with the tail between their legs. Her face an impassive mask, eyes cold and her glare made a glacier look inviting, that combined with her armour cast an intimidating figure.

She was ready with her double-curved bow out of dragonbone in her hand. Cissy was confident that she would win this with her bow, which was easily capable of reaching seven-hundred yards and up to eight-hundred, due to her enhanced strength and the enchantments on bow and arrows. Her arrows now, on top of anything else, had Hydra blood imbued into them, which acted extremely corrosive. By now the Mithril arrows fired from it were nothing but a silent streak of silver, piercing armour with ease and even capable of embedding themselves into stone.

That was why Cissy gave the bow the name Shooting Star, because it looked like it shot stars.

Obviously all of the spectators and competitors expected her to fail. She was a woman and looked the part with her slender, but buxom figure. Being an archer is all about the strength with which you can pull the bow string and logically a man has more strength than a woman and could therefore hit targets harder and farther away. This was not an idle fancy, but simple fact. Luckily, that didn't apply to Narcissa or her sister-wives, as evident with her 300 pound draw. It could've been more, but that hadn't been necessary.

Also she used a double-curved bow and no longbow, which would normally see her at a disadvantage. With the longbow having much higher reach and power than a shortbow. However, the longbow also took a lot longer to learn properly, often multiple years, if not a decade. The reasons for that were simple. A longbow was bigger, which gave it more power, but drew to the ear, making it much more difficult to sight along the shaft for accuracy, while her bow let her see the shaft from the eye. A longbowman also had to build up a good amount of muscle to be able to wield such a weapon.

Narcissa had eliminated all the weaknesses of a shortbow with magical enhancements, making it even better than a longbow. Her superior strength due to these enhancements and the material her bow was made out of most important of them. In the end it took her only two months to reach the deadliness of a longbowman of old, together with better accuracy and mobility.

That didn't mean they could do the same for all of their archers, from which no one carried a longbow. Something Harry's group intended to correct. Problem was that no one of them knew how to train a longbowman. But, if they could get a good force of archers with longbows then it would be much easier to dominate a battlefield. A good longbowman was accurate, deadly, possessed a long range and rapid rate of shooting. A longbow also was superior to the first firearms that began replacing it.

There even exists an example in the history of Westeros as to how effective a good force of archers with a longbow was, if Narcissa remembered correctly. The Battle of the Redgrass Field, where the First Blackfyre rebellion ended. In the beginning the battle went in favour of Daemon Blackfyre, but as soon as Brynden Rivers gained the high ground with his company of archers, the Raven's Teeth, he showered the enemy with arrows, killing thousands, as well as the leader of the rebellion and his sons.

Not to mention that most factions in Essos didn't wear full steel plate like in Westeros to protect against arrows. The Dothraki wear no armour, neither do the Jogos Nhai. Only the many mercenary companies did. Narcissa had no knowledge of the equipment in Yi Ti or Asshai, but doubted it was good. Yi Ti was divided into a hundred little petty kingdoms and Asshai had no army to speak of. Though, even plate armour couldn't protect against a sufficiently powerful hit and the correct bow should be able to deliver that.

The youngest Black came out of her musings to hear the herald announce the beginning.

'Finally, the contest begins.' Cissy thought with just a hint of annoyance. She cast a quick spell, muttering under her breath "Crinus Muto" to let her hair arrange itself in a braid and prevent it from distracting her by hitting her in the face, due to the wind.

First the target was only twenty-five yards away. Child's play for her or any respectable bowman. That some couldn't hit the target was a disgrace in her eyes.

When it was Narcissa's turn she tuned the rest of the world out, took aim at the target, breathed in and the second she let go of her breath, so too did she let the arrow fly forth. There were many gasps, murmurs and other exclamations of shock when her projectile flew straight through the middle of the target and buried itself into one of the far castle walls behind it, leaving a vanishing silver trail of light in the air. Luckily no one was harmed by the arrow.

The wary looks increased in intensity, accompanied by a few of resentment, as if it was her fault they were so pathetic, but no one made a move to stop her from partaking in the contest.

Slowly the distance increased from twenty-five to fifty yards and then to seventy-five yards. Each time she hit the bull's eye with extreme accuracy. By now the wall of the castle had several holes in it that looked like the acidic effect of the arrows worked perfectly.

At hundred yards most archers were eliminated from the contest with only the best remaining.

Fortunately, Narcissa's eyes were sharper than normal since the ritual to give them abilities of a cat. Their peripheral vision had increased and they didn't even need to blink on a regular basis, making it easier to aim and keep her eyes on the target. She and the rest of her group still blinked, however. A part of human instinct that could only be stopped consciously. Besides, it unnerved people to talk with someone who didn't blink. Luckily, they didn't get the negatives as well, like being near-sighted or colour-blind.

Sight wasn't the only sense enhanced by the ritual, though. Their sense of smell was also much more sensitive, being fourteen times as strong as the one in normal humans. That was both a blessing and a curse. Mostly it was a curse in the company of stinking people, something that had been the norm, even back home in Essos.

'Thank the gods that has changed.' Narcissa mused, while waiting for the idiot before her to finish already.

The youngest Black doubted she or anyone in her group wanted to use the bubblehead charm constantly for the rest of their lives. The new sense of smell had also been the reason why she cured the pirates of their various maladies. It hadn't been what little compassion she had for muggles, the lice, scurvy or rickets. No, the smell alone had motivated her to do something. Narcissa wouldn't have been able to stand that another day. Thankfully such things weren't a problem any longer.

What was more embarrassing was that they also acquired other traits that weren't controllable. For example, Bella purred when happy be it during eating, sleeping, being petted or something else. She also played with her enemies more often than not or her prey as she referred to them sometimes.

Andromeda was more one for scent rubbing, while cats do that with their heads Andy liked to run her hands through Harry's hair or rub his cheeks as a sign of contentment. That was also probably the reason all of them liked to wear clothing with Harry's scent on it. It didn't just remind them of him, but for them it signalled to all they were his. Not that anyone but them saw it like that.

Narcissa's guilty pleasure was grooming herself, just like Fleur and Gabrielle. All three liked to look their best for themselves and Harry.

Marcella in turn stretched herself always shortly before sleeping or waking up. The Italian woman also did something called kneading, where she repeatedly tread her hands on the bed, Harry's or her sister-wives' bodies. It had the same effect as Andromeda's actions, but stemmed from something different.

The youngest Black had no idea what Melisandre's or Kinvara's quirks were, but Narcissa supposed she would find out soon enough.

Finally the idiot before her had finished firing his arrow, hitting the target, but only the very edge. She just so prevented a cutting remark or mocking smile from escaping.

Of course, her arrow hit the dead centre, like always. Only Narcissa and another man, who looked like he was of the smallfolk remained now.

The distance was increased to one-hundred and twenty-five yards.

Narcissa went first.

She took aim, not needing to check the wind. With how fast her arrow would fly the wind was not a problem for such a distance. Like all the shots before this one was bull's eye as well. She had done more demanding shots in the midst of battle, then Narcissa could do these with ease.

The man coming after her missed, making her the winner. Though, it seemed he didn't want to admit that as he angrily accused her. "You cheating witch!"

Narcissa looked completely unconcerned and unperturbed. "And Pray tell, how did I cheat exactly?" an inquisitive eye-brow raised in question. Not at all bothered by the insult. It was true, after all. Well, the witch comment, not the cheating part.

"You used your foul sorcery, of course!" nearly frothing at the mouth for having lost against a woman and a foreign whore at that.

Nothing in the youngest Black's posture changed for the untrained eye, but her consorts saw her subtly tensing. Ready to defend herself at a moments notice. "I assume you have evidence of that, except your accusations?"

Sputtering as his rage increased the man countered. "I don't need evidence! Everyone saw you using it."

By now the guy was pointing a filthy finger in her face, which she batted aside. "I am sure you are confused, just because my arrows look different than normal ones doesn't make them better or worse." she lied, accompanied by a subtle twitching of her fingers. Ensuring the man was under a Confundus charm and believed what she said. Narcissa could've proven it otherwise, but such tedium wasn't in her plans for today.

The man whose name she didn't bother to learn shuddered briefly nodded and said. "You're right, obviously!" then he went on to his business. To appease her own consciousness and to not disappoint Harry with her, admittedly slight cheating, Narcissa gave the man half of the winnings. He was from the smallfolk and she had more than enough money already. She supposed five-thousand gold dragons were enough to do so.

Once that was finished Narcissa rejoined the rest, who all congratulated her, even Lyanna in a more subdued way. Right now it was afternoon, just a bit after three o' clock Harry estimated, and most people looked for something to eat after all the unexpected excitement.

* * *

Davos led them to a woman who sold an excellent pottage and not something he called a bowl o' brown. Whatever that was, the feeling Harry got from it wasn't a good one. The group could've gone into the Hall of a Hundred Hearths and eat there, but Harry and the rest had no patience for the nobility right now. Though, Harry was surprised that Lyanna stayed as well.

"So, Lyanna." Harry began, having the woman perk up. "When do you think I can speak with your brother Brandon?" he wanted to get that business with Ros done as fast as possible.

After swallowing the last spoon full of stew the she-wolf admitted. "I am not sure." she put her spoon into the bowl. "I suppose at the feast after the singers competition is the best time to do so." that would be the time shortly before the ale and wine would flow freely and most men will get drunk or at least slightly inebriated.

Harry frowned. "I see. That is unfortunate, since we have been invited to dine privately with king Aerys." he wouldn't have time between the end of the singers competition and preparing for the meal. Though, that didn't mean someone else couldn't do it for him. "I am assuming it wouldn't be seen as a slight or similar when one of my wives would bring the problem to his attention?" Harry doubted that, but wanted confirmation.

Lyanna just barely kept from laughing. Brandon turning down meeting a beautiful woman? The answer for that wasn't even worth mentioning. "I doubt he will. We Northerners don't care as much about stuff like that as the southron lords." the contempt and venom dripped from her voice at the last part, clearly not liking the south very much. Part of her dislike came from Lyanna blaming the south for influencing the north so that ladies weren't allowed to fight. Only the Mormont women were fighting and that was more out of necessity than desire.

'Not to mention that meddling Maester Walys.' the she-wolf thought with burning hatred. Lyanna was sure it was that man's fault that she was betrothed to that oaf of Storm's End and Brandon to that floppy fish Catelyn Tully. She may not have much education in the business of lords, but even she knew to disregard your bannermen like that wouldn't end well. Starks are of the North and always married in the North.

"Good." Harry said, turning to Fleur. "I suppose you can handle the problem on your own." Brandon also was clearly interested in her, which made using the Allure that much easier to convince him.

"Of course." the French Veela answered completely certain. From what she had seen of the man he had no self-control and an easily influenced mind.

Just then the trumpets sounded again, signalling for the competitors to begin preparing for the horse-racing. Just Fleur and Gabrielle wanted to participate in it, the others weren't interested. Well, expect Lyanna, but she had other plans and was technically not allowed to do so anyway.

* * *

 **Like I said, sorry for the earlier rant. That said I hope the chapter was somewhat satisfactory.**

 **Benjen was younger than fourteen the first time he was truly drunk according to canon sources, right now he is just fourteen, so it is believeable that he drank so much. Lyanna is nearly fifteen.**

 **PM me for valid complaints, errors in grammer or suggestions.  
**


	21. Performances and Proclamations

**A/N:Chapter 21 is here. I hope people like it. Like always i don't really read reviews so PM me if you think you need to tell me something that I should add, leave out or correct.  
**

 **I also corrected something again. I completely forgot that the children of the Masters could also be female and therefore could not join the Night's Watch. Instead they will join the Silent Sisters as soon as Harry can get some more information on them and how one joins.**

 **As always I don't own anything. Everything of ASoIaF belongs to G.R.R.M, Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling and everything else to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the horse-racing began.

Unlike the previous two competitions this one had only a few small stands prepared for it, which was understandable. To build a stand five miles long would be too expensive and time-consuming. Instead the nobles got the stands and the common people stood or sat on the grass.

Under the people sitting in the stands was Harry, Lyanna and his group minus Gabrielle and Fleur. The two Veela were preparing for the competition, Fleur having taken their horses from Atlantis' stables when she and the rest had been there. Both rode unicorns, being able to do so because these had been raised and domesticated by them during the war on Earth. Additionally the unicorns were the stallions to help make the new breed of winged horses, the Pegasi. It wasn't easy to domesticate an unicorn.

Just about as difficult as doing the same with a Phoenix, like Fawkes who wasn't a familiar, but just a bird. A magical bird, with many wondrous abilities, however just a bird nonetheless.

Their unicorns wouldn't flee when faced with people they felt strongly against. Though, if the person was vile enough they would attack, trying to impale said person.

Obviously, the Veela drew attention from pretty much everybody. Something only aided by their equally stunning mounts. Gabrielle and Fleur sat astride in their finely made saddles instead of aside like a proper lady, riding towards the starting point and ignored everyone gawking at them. They wore expertly crafted riding clothes made out of Tebo hide instead of their dresses worn just before.

"Are they riding unicorns?" Lyanna asked stunned and transfixed, but disbelieving at the same time. But what else could these equine creatures be? She had heard rumours of unicorns on Skagos, but didn't really put any stock in them. Although, legend described the beasts as shaggy and goat-like and not as beautiful equine creatures with golden hooves and coats that made freshly fallen snow look like grey mud. Lyanna's inner rider was just barely contained at the sight of them, itching to jump into the saddle herself.

Harry answered. "Indeed, they are." the rest nodding in agreement with him.

More didn't need to be said on the matter and soon the race was to start with all contestants waiting on the starting line.

It wasn't very organised to begin with and immediately after the signal to start rang out a mob of horses stormed forth. More than a few fell off their horse in the confusion, while some horses pulled their rider with them. A few were even trampled to death under the stampede.

However, neither Fleur or Gabrielle had much trouble. Reason being that the unicorns were simply too fast for ordinary horses to catch up to, much less match the speed of these legendary steeds. In the end only between the two sisters could any contest be found as they raced along the marked path, head to head.

Lyanna repeated her performance of a fish, like she did during the previous two contests. It was painfully obvious to her, that the unicorns were more than twice as fast as a normal destrier. After that, in terms of speed, came the coursers, palfreys and rounseys. The she-wolf even saw some people riding a stot, mule or even a dray. Naturally, they had no chance against the superior breeds of horses and quickly fell behind.

It didn't even take a few moments for the two silver-haired women to vanish, riding their horses hard and fast, each so intent to win this that all else was taken away. The thrill of acceleration encased them, only the race existed together with the wind cutting into their faces.

Gabrielle leaned forward on her mount, looking beside her to see Fleur doing the same. A glint appeared in the younger Veela's eyes as she spurred the unicorn on, pushing her heels into its side. Immediately her mount went faster and not a moment too late, with her sister mirroring her actions.

Neither gave inch nor quarter to the other. One second Fleur's steed won a minimal distance only to be beaten back by Gabrielle's mount. This went on for quite some time, both racing along the course and past various spectators in form of smallfolk. It was still undecided as the finish line came into view. That is until Fleur's mount veered off directly into a mass of people just left of her, horn pointed at a giant of a man, intent on impaling him.

The older Veela just so regained control of the unicorn, steered it back on the proper path, but was now behind her younger sister. One look behind her let Fleur see the inhumanly large man focus on her. It was different than the normal lecherous looks she and her sister received. It was the look of mad dog that ought to be put down.

'If I have to I'll be the one to do it.' the Veela thought without doubt, not thinking of the race right now. Guest right or not didn't matter when she or one of her loved ones was in danger. The Veela would see it prevented and the perpetrator properly punished.

Fleur looked forward again, having wasted just one or two seconds with her look at the eight feet tall man, but the distance between herself and Gabrielle wasn't one she could catch up in so little time, making her second place only. Not that such a trivial thing occupied her mind at the moment.

Gabrielle and Fleur ignored the stares with practised ease, waiting for the remaining participants to arrive. Which took longer than anticipated. Though, once they did so Gabrielle received her reward, which wasn't gold this time. Her yield were ten prized destriers of superior breeding, three stallions and seven mares, so that they could be bred.

Apparently horse-breeding was a past time nobles enjoyed, much like hawking, hunting or for special cases whoring. 'Well, a bit of new blood won't hurt our mundane horses.' Gabrielle thought happily. There was no shortage of horses at home, mostly due to the Dothraki and Dothraki ex-slaves having expert understanding of the animals, but it certainly wouldn't hurt either.

Before the two Veela could even properly dismount Lyanna was on them with the swiftness of a northern winter. Sudden and totally unexpected. "That was awesome!" the she-wolf cried out, jubilant. Lyanna asked quickly and giddily. "Can I ride one of them, please?!"

Startled Gabrielle shook her head at the request, responding. "No, I am afraid not." Gabrielle's mount was accustomed to her and no one else. Lyanna didn't even have the proper knowledge to handle the magical animal. Before said girl could question further the younger Veela added. "Now is not the time, but I am sure Harry will find some time in his lessons for it." a mischievous smile on her lips as she said that, knowing what would happen. Not that Lyanna would be allowed to ride any but the most gentle unicorn. From the reaction of their own personal ones Lyanna was a virgin and shouldn't have any problems, but better to play it safe.

The She-wolf appeared to be satisfied, but would rather that the lessons be now. 'Better than no lessons at all.' in the back of her mind Lyanna had expected the typical refusal when she asked to be trained in combat. Only afterwards she remembered that she wasn't talking to Westerosi people. By all accounts she couldn't even demand it due to her status. They wouldn't care one bit about that, which was another reason why she preferred to be trained by someone like that, instead of a Westerosi.

Lyanna just nodded her head and followed them back to the castle, it would be a while until the last competition for the day was about to start. Harry wanted to look for Brandon and the best place to find him was the Hall of a Hundred Hearths as far as the wizard was concerned.

On the way through the mass of tents Harry's group stopped by an unknown tent with a violet coat of arms that had a silver sword with a shooting star over it. It wasn't because anyone except Lyanna recognised the coat of arms, but because Ned came out of the tent. Dishevelled and clumsily he was making his way in the general direction where the Stark tent stood.

"Ned!" Lyanna called out, nearly in a shout.

The reaction was immediate. Ned whirled around, surprise etched into his face at the sight that greeted him. "Lyanna?!" he greeted back, more question than statement.

Before the man could get anything more out the she-wolf was on him. "What were you doing in that tent?" she had an idea, a pretty good one, but Ned wasn't one for such things, like seducing wenches or ladies. Leaving open the question what happened and at this time of day no less.

Without really wanting it Eddard blushed at the memories, hastily saying. "Nothing, I just wanted to speak with Arthur Dayne." he really didn't want to give his sister more leverage to tease or torment him.

Lyanna's response was a simply raised eye-brow. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. Her brother wasn't some starstruck boy, worshipping knights and such. Well, not anymore. "Then you probably should look near the prince. Otherwise you will be disappointed." there was mirth in her grey eyes, as well as a knowing glint. The reaction of him was enough to tell her exactly what happened in there.

"I will keep that in mind." Eddard assured her, adding upon truly registering Harry's group with his sister. "It seems you have a tale of your own to tell." he fired back lightly and in good humour, seeing the ten horses they apparently had in tow. Of course he couldn't overlook the two creatures that could only be unicorns. Though, he regained his composure quickly enough. Not nearly as shocking as two dragons crashing the feast.

"Indeed, Lord Stark." Harry interjected. "Though ours isn't as... exciting as your own, I am sure." a mischievous grin on his face that caused Ned to become a bit more embarrassed. "We simply met your sister at the beginning of the axe-throwing contest and were together for the rest of the following competitions."

Ned simply nodded. "I see." Lyanna probably simply went along, if they wanted her with them or not. As her brother he knew how headstrong she could be. "Then you have my condolences." the Quiet Wolf said with a smirk and mirth in his eyes.

"Ned!" Lyanna exclaimed with a scowl. Normally she would be more annoyed, if not for her good mood, knowing that she had a trainer for fighting and the knowledge that her brother was simply pulling her leg. Come to think of it whoever did whatever they did with Ned must've really loosened him up. Otherwise Ned wouldn't act like this. That or he still was a little hammered.

Harry simply laughed, while some of his group smirked, giggled or laughed with him. Lyanna simply growled, but the slight upturn of her lips gave her true feelings away.

"Anyhow, Lord Stark, my companions and I would like to know where we can find your brother Brandon. Do you know his whereabouts by any chance?" Harry said with a slight smile.

Ned shook his head in the negative. "I have lost track of him shortly after he introduced me to Lady Ashara Dayne." he explained, remembering the night fondly. He would've to thank his brother later today for introducing him to Ashara, something he had been too shy to do himself. Though, as soon as he said the name Ned knew he fucked up, seeing an evil glint in Lyanna's eyes.

"Ashara, huh?" Lyanna half-stated and half-asked. "I bet she told you all about where you can find her brother, but I think you got lost somewhere between her thighs." An accusing look on her face, directed at Ned, who didn't see the teasing glint in her eyes as he sputtered denials. She knew Ned's honour wouldn't allow him to let Ashara be dishonoured, though Lyanna got the impression from Ashara that the Dornish woman wasn't a virgin to begin with. Ned wasn't Brandon, who had dishonoured his fair share of women by claiming their maidenhead and not marrying them. Ned would probably do his best to marry the Dayne.

Not that the she-wolf cared about that stuff overly much. She only detested the double-standards. A man could apparently have as much sex as he wanted before marriage, even going so far as to father bastards, but a woman outside of Dorne was forbidden to have sex with whomever she liked.

It was the same with the oaf she had as a betrothed. He could stick his dick in anything resembling a woman, but Lyanna couldn't fuck anyone she wanted. Not that she would fuck around, but it was the principle of the thing. It would even be better if that idiot wouldn't claim to love her. It wasn't love when you ignored your so called love's wishes of fidelity and her in general in favour of sucking a serving wenches face off, like Robert had done at the welcoming feast. She doubted very much that Robert would like it when he heard another man stuck his dick in her pussy before him or that she carried a bastard.

She was just a womb on legs. Territory to be marked and forgotten about as soon as another prettier looking one came along. That was if she didn't win that dragon. No one would argue with her then. Lyanna subtly shook her head to clear it.

Ned gathered his wits and changed the subject quickly. "Mayhaps Brandon is back at our tent, why don't I escort you there? I was just in the process of going back myself."

Andromeda wanted to say they had already checked there, but conceded mentally that Brandon could be there now. So, the group followed Eddard back to the tent of the Starks. Maybe they were lucky and they could get the conversation out of the way before the meeting with Aerys.

'Do you think you can talk with Brandon, Harry?' Fleur asked through their connection.

Harry gave her an affirmative answer. 'Of course, but why? I thought you wanted to do so.' it wasn't a big deal, but he could manipulate the man as easy as herself, just not with the same methods.

'I can, but my sister and I want to get our and the rests instruments from back home for the competition, to prepare for it, as well as returning our unicorns and the new horses.' the Veela replied. It would be better if they could practise a bit to come back in the swing of playing an instrument.

'Ok, have fun.' it wasn't a big deal if she talked with Brandon or not. Besides it wasn't even guaranteed that the man was in the Stark tent.

On the way there many splintered from the group. Every of his wives, except Melisandre and Kinvara could play an instrument, it having been part of a pureblood lady's education. Though, in case of Fleur and Gabrielle they had learned during their school years. Only their busy schedule kept them from playing, be it before coming to this world or after.

Bellatrix plays the piano, Narcissa the German flute, Andromeda the Cello, Marcella the Ocarina and Gabrielle and Fleur the violin. All taken from Grimmauld Place's drawing room.

Harry himself couldn't play an instrument if his life depended on it. However, his part didn't require him to do anything but sing, something made very easy due to his Animagus form. Otherwise he more than likely would do worse than average, while mutilating tones left, right and centre.

By now only Harry, Davos and Ros remained with the Starks. Melisandre and Kinvara having wanted to check up on their dragons. After a few minutes the now much smaller group arrived quickly enough near the Stark tent.

Though, the group didn't get to go any further as a boisterous voice shouted across the mass of tents. "NED!" the Head of House Black knew that interrupting man and scowled, identifying the voice's owner as the idiot that had tried to pull Andromeda away the previous day.

The tall, bulky and muscular frame of Robert Baratheon pushed himself through the masses, intent to reach his best mate. Of course, this was done with the subtlety of a warhammer.

Ned smiled at his friend, while Lyanna mirrored Harry's scowl hidden behind him and Ned, but didn't mask it quickly like the last Potter did.

Robert pulled Ned in a one-armed hug. "Where did you disappear to yesterday evening, Ned? You missed me making the eight!" the Heir of Storm's End laughed joyously at that. Lyanna's scowl only deepened, growing more harsh. "You should've seen her, Bessie, tits so big you can bury your face in them." another laugh followed, this time more uproariously. Lyanna's scowl turned to an outright snarl.

"But I suppose you were in good hands with Lady Dayne, eh?" Robert said and pounded Ned's back proudly with his hand. A jolly grin on his face. "Knew you had it in you, a quiet wolf is still a wolf!" followed by a boisterous howl, imitating said animal.

Ned coughed uncomfortably. Harry simply raised an eye-brow at the man's behaviours, however it wasn't anything unexpected. 'Though, the incident with him could be attributed towards Fleur and Gabrielle's Allure experiment.' Harry thought, not that it made the situation that much better. It only showed the man's weak self-control.

On the positive side was that he probably won't even remember him or his wives properly.

The She-wolf decided to step out behind Harry and her brother at that moment. "It is good to see you haven't changed, heir Baratheon." she spoke as coldly as a northern winter, but truthfully. Trying and nearly failing in masking her fury. It was the truth because she knew by now he would never change and it therefore wouldn't make her feeling guilty by snubbing him when she flew away on her dragon.

To scream and shout wouldn't help her with her betrothed. She knew because she had tried numerous times before to shout at Ned, Brandon, her father or everyone in hearing range that she didn't want to marry the oaf. Her words fell on deaf ears.

At the back of her mind was also Harry, in front of whom she didn't want to embarrass herself by behaving like a petulant child.

Robert then greeted Lyanna like Ned, or tried to at least. Lyanna avoided being crushed by the bigger man's hug by stretching her right hand out, as if wanting him to kiss it. In truth it was a sign that spoke 'You shall go no further!'. Lyanna couldn't imagine wanting those lips anywhere near her body when they had done unspeakable things to some faceless wench just the night before. However, the useless courtesy was better than to be crushed and have his whole body even nearer on her own.

"Lyanna!" Robert said cordially and lovingly, her name leaving his lips and taking his breath with it. A charming smile was on his face while no hint of embarrassment from his actions before appeared in his expression. He took her offered hand and instead of kissing it for the single second it should last, the heir of Storm's End took more, going up the arm until Lyanna wrenched her hand out of his grasp with a glower, which seemed to fly right over the Stormlander's head.

With that over Robert inquired, addressing Lyanna. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Great Hall for supper?"

The She-wolf looked like she really wanted to throw some choice words at him. Desiring nothing more than say to him that she had no patience to look on as he groped some serving wench or did other inappropriate things in front of her. Before she could do so she felt a presence standing protectively behind her.

"I am afraid that isn't possible, heir Baratheon." Harry interrupted, drawing the young man's attention to himself. "Lady Lyanna is currently helping me in an urgent matter." from the way the girl acted, snarling and growling like a wolf and tensing while preparing to flee, Harry knew she disliked, if not loathed the tall boy. It was weird to think of someone as tall as himself as a boy, but that was what Robert was. He had no burdens on his shoulders, hadn't killed anyone and hadn't done anything of note.

Growling, Robert asked rudely. "And who're you?" now looking more like a dog protecting a bone he wanted to chew on than a man defending a maiden.

Harry answered cool as a cucumber, introducing himself to the boy. "Harry Black." glad that the idiot apparently didn't remember a thing from their last encounter. "And like I said Lyanna is helping me bring an important matter to her brother Brandon's attention."

Not willing to give up on some time spent with the so called love of his life that easily, the heir of Storm's End asked. "Why would you need her for that? Ned can do that for you much better, I reckon." completely oblivious to Lyanna's murderous expression as she tried to slay him with her eyes alone.

Harry nearly cringed at that. It seemed the boy wanted to dig the grave for his and Lyanna's non-existent relationship himself. "I don't doubt that and be that as it may, but it would take double the time to explain it to Ned and again another time to Brandon." Harry said politely. "Now if you'll excuse us, the sooner we get this over with the sooner Lady Lyanna will be available." without waiting for confirmation or not Harry walked towards where he could see the Stark tent. Ros, Davos and Lyanna following closely behind and ignoring Robert, who was talked to by Ned.

Harry let the female Stark enter first, it was only polite. She motioned him to come in a moment later.

Inside Harry found a man that could only be the heir to Winterfell from his features, hair and grey wolfs on his clothes. He was massaging his temples, to banish a hangover most likely.

Not the least bit gentle or mindful in her approach Lyanna shouted. "Brandon! We have guests!"

Her shout caused Brandon to wince. Normally he wouldn't have a hangover from drinking, but yesterday he overindulged in mead and wine and wenches. At this time of day Brandon's hangover would be gone under normal circumstance, but he only went to bed in the morning and woke up not a few hours earlier. "What is it, Lyanna?" he groaned out.

Huffing Lyanna replied. "I already told you. I brought guests." pointing to Harry, Davos and Ros.

Forcing himself to look up Brandon saw that she indeed brought guests. "Can't it wait a while longer?"

Lyanna growled again, this time in annoyance. She needed Brandon so that Harry could talk to him, otherwise her deal of Harry training her wouldn't be fulfilled. "NO!" she yelled again, not the least bit compassionate about her brother's plight. He brought it onto himself after all.

Cringing, Brandon ground out while waving her off. "All right, all right!" after a bit more massaging his temples he continued, looking up. "What do you want?"

Satisfied Lyanna motioned to their guests standing behind her. Harry simply decided to introduce himself and his companions and going straight to the point. "Greetings, Lord Stark." a small nod of his head was done instead of a bow. "I am sure you know by now that my name is Harry Black." if not from yesterday then from the countless rumours that'll surely circulate about him and his wives by now. Pointing to his two companions, Harry said. "My companions are Davos and Ros." both bowing to the heir of a Lord Paramount.

Brandon simply nodded, asking gruffly and more than a bit annoyed. "What're you here for?"

If Harry was insulted by the near demand that could be perceived as a slight, he didn't show it. "I am here on behalf of Ros and I am sure what she has to say will be of great interest to you as well." he gave the woman in question a significant look, who seemed to shake on the spot. Only with Davos' gentle hand and calm presence did she calm down.

It took a while for the woman to gather her wits in front of Brandon, but she managed it with a few deep breaths and the silent encouragement of Davos. "I am here to ask you to punish the Lord of the Dreadfort." she said remembering the words she had been given by Davos and repeated over and over in her head.

Brandon simply raised an eyebrow in incredulity and somewhat amused at the commoner's audacity, asking. "For what crime exactly?"

Ros took another deep breath. "For killing my husband, claiming his right of the First Night and raping me afterwards under my husband's swinging corpse." the further she got along the more she felt her emotions running wild. She may not have loved her husband, but he had been good to her.

Silence ensued after Ros' exclamation.

The oldest son of Rickard Stark grew grim. "That is a serious accusation to make."

In his own mind Brandon did not find it so far fetched. Just like he had visited the swamps of the neck he also went to the other holdfasts of the North. Under them the Dreadfort of House Bolton. He disliked Roose Bolton and his father, both talking in whispery voices, forcing people to quiet and listen. They also had eerie and unsettling eyes, paler than stone, but darker than milk. Not to mention the apparent lack of emotion, things that deeply disturbed a man like Brandon, who wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Can you give me any kind of proof?" Brandon inquired. Without it he could do nothing. The word of a lord was worth much more than that of a commoner. If Brandon was honest with himself most other lords wouldn't act on a commoner's behalf, even with proof. Most Lords would also simply accept bribes and swipe it under the rug. Only the fact that someone violated the king's law and practised the First Night, despite it being forbidden in all of the Seven Kingdoms, enabled him to hope somewhat for the woman before him.

He may be a womaniser, but he would never rape a woman. Such a vile act was beneath him, it also took all the enjoyment out of it as well. Another wave of pain from his hangover flared to life, causing him to wince a little.

When no answer came Brandon thought she didn't have a bit of proof. Only for Harry to speak up. "If I may, I can provide you with the proof you seek." without waiting Harry flamed back home, startling all people present, picked up the pensieve and while he was at it also a Hangover Remedy Potion from their private stock. Regardless of needing it or not, Narcissa always had everything they could need prepared.

Just a few moments later he reappeared inside of the tent again. Put the pensieve carefully on a table nearby and handed the vial with the potion into Brandon's hand. "Drink this and you should feel better immediately." Seeing the hesitancy Harry said. "I publicly requested Guest Right and it was granted. You have nothing to fear from me."

That reminder caused Brandon to relax. Guest Right was even more precious in the North than in the South. For him to say such meant he knew what it meant to Northmen. With that the oldest Stark child gulped the yellow potion down and felt his hangover vanish in a few seconds. "Thank you."

"No problem." Harry waved him off.

Looking at the strange bowl, Lyanna asked curiously. "How does this provide the evidence?" touching the runes engraved on the bowl and gazing at her reflection on the water inside the bowl.

"Easy, it lets someone view memories be it from yourself or another." he swatted the she-wolf's hands away from the delicate object and turned to Ros, his gaze softening. "I need you to think about what happened to you as hard as you can." Ros stayed silent. "Do you think you're up for it?"

The recently widowed woman hesitated. She really didn't want anyone seeing her so vulnerable. The only one with whom she formed any sort of bond was Davos, who was kind and understanding to her. Not that the Black's weren't, but they also frightened her. Davos also had been the one rescuing her. In the end she wanted the bastard to pay for his crime more than she wanted to keep what remained of her pride, so she nodded her acceptance, replying as strong as her voice allowed. "Yes."

"All right." putting his index-finger and middle-finger on her temple, he said. "Nod when you're ready."

Harry waited a few moments for the woman to gather herself and extracted the copy of her memory as soon as she signalled him to do so. Carefully Harry placed the thick, silvery gossamer strand into the pensieve. It fell gracefully inside, where it swirled silvery-white, neither liquid nor gas. "You just have to dunk your head into the bowl and it will do the rest. Don't be alarmed by the sensation of falling in the beginning, that is normal." he commented more to Brandon than to the others.

The wild wolf did so in typical Gryffindor fashion, storming ahead and thinking of the consequences later. It helped with Ros' situation, but Harry couldn't help but shake his head internally. It could've been a trap that does any number of things, not that the heir of Winterfell knew the complete capacity of magic or had any indication at all. Also something Harry wouldn't tell him anytime soon. No one trusted a shape-shifter or mind-reader, such things were better left a secret.

It didn't took long for the young man to come up again, a furious look on his face. "That unbelievably vile piece of shit!" he snarled out, growling and pacing like a cage wolf that wanted nothing more than to hunt his prey.

"What did you see?" Lyanna prompted, beginning to walk over to the pensieve to see for herself.

Until Harry's hand stopped her in her tracks. "That moment is an intensely private matter not up for view to just anybody." Harry said strongly. It was bad enough that Brandon had to see that. Ros looked at Harry in gratitude.

Brandon meanwhile tried and failed to calm himself. "I saw the truth she told us." pointing to Ros with a wild wave of his hand. "Lord Bolton..." here he swallowed what nearly slipped out, looking at Ros, who was shrinking in on herself "claiming his right of the First Night."

Lyanna's reaction wasn't much better, working herself into a fury now that it was confirmed to be true. "But that's forbidden!" such a thing was even worse than marrying someone you don't want to. Instead you married someone you loved and were told to fuck a complete stranger. Complete with chance of birthing a bastard. "What are you going to do about it?!" she demanded of Brandon. Not even thinking he wouldn't do something about it.

Growling and driving a hand through his long hair he replied just as angry, pacing. "What do you think? When this tournament is over I will ride to the Dreadfort and deal with this personally, after I informed father." his father needed to hear of Bolton's actions. Just like Brandon and nearly any other house in the North Rickard Stark found the region governed by House Bolton to be too quiet. Nothing ever happened there, be it a melee, brawl, something good, bad or anything else. It just wasn't normal.

He may not know what kind of punishment would be inflicted upon Lord Bolton, but it was inevitable he got one. Regardless of the fact that Ros and her now dead husband hadn't asked for Bolton's leave to marry, like they should have. That information he got out of the memory could complicate matters, but he doubted it. Brandon turned to Ros with honesty in his grey eyes. "You can be assured that I will do everything in my power to see justice served, my Lady."

"Good." the she-wolf agreed, satisfied that the rapist got what he deserved, forgetting for a moment why she was originally here.

Glad that it was over Ros left together with Davos as her support after thanking them and saying goodbye.

Harry stayed behind.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" Brandon asked, seeing that Harry was still there.

The last Potter nodded. "Yes," he motioned to Lyanna. "Lyanna and I made a bargain. In exchange for her helping me talk to you I am to give her martial training." before her brother could say anything Harry said. "I just wanted to inform you of this and to not be alarmed when she is later than usual in returning to her tent."

Indignantly Brandon tried to prevent it. "I forbid it. She is a woman and not made to fight." it wasn't all said in anger, but also in tiredness. As if the argument was older than an age.

The she-wolf's anger of Lord Bolton's actions didn't vanish. Instead it redirected itself onto her brother.

Before Lyanna could explode Harry intervened, knowing the signs of what would happen next from personal experience. "I am afraid you misunderstand. I was merely informing you of it and not asking for permission. The deal was made between me and Lady Lyanna and she fulfilled her part of it." raising an eye-brow at Brandon the head of house Black inquired. "Or are you insinuating that I should sully my honour and ignore the favour I owe her?"

Brandon was visibly indecisive, knowing that if his honour was questioned he wouldn't hesitate to correct the fool who did so. "Alright." A man's word should count for something after all. 'Besides, how much can she learn in little more than a week's time.' Brandon thought in relief.

Lyanna brightened at that, hugging her brother in gratitude followed by Harry. "Thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I don't go back on my word." Harry said, disengaging the hug and nodding to Brandon. "Thank you for receiving me, but I have to be elsewhere soon." turning to Lyanna. "I will see you later and tell you when and where we will meet."

Lyanna just agreed giddily.

The wizard left the tent shortly after.

Shortly after Harry was gone Brandon asked his sister. "Are you sure we can trust him?" he didn't see anything that warranted great caution, but he still was a bit vary of the man. With good reason, to disappear and reappear in a pillar of flame wasn't normal. Nor was it to watch the memories of another. He could only imagine what else the House Black was capable of. He hoped it wasn't much.

Lyanna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Of course we can! Do you think defending a defenceless man or helping a woman get justice are the actions of an honourless and untrustworthy man?" in her eyes Harry was a good man, even if he had more than one wife. She herself wouldn't be thrilled or willing to share a husband. Though, his wives didn't seem to hate each other, more like the opposite. How that worked she didn't know.

Only when all was said and done did she think about what her training implied. Namely that she would be exhausted before the joust could even start and therefore severely cut down her chances of winning, if not downright eliminating them. 'Shite, what do I do now?' the she-wolf fretted, having taken more on her plate than she could eat.

* * *

Doing his best to ignore the obvious stares Harry walked towards his tent. For once he thanked the idiocy of Hogwarts. It prepared him for this. Right now Harry couldn't care less if people were staring at him. Being used to it by now, from a lifetime of training. He was still a bit uncomfortable in big crowds, but it wasn't as bad as before where he would do anything to avoid them or attention in general.

At the moment the singer's competition was a few hours away, enough time for him to prepare an elegant three course meal. Harry didn't have to do so, but found it would surely help distract the mad king, making Rhaegar's undertaking easier. Dishes Aerys had never seen would distract more than ones he had eaten all his life. Not to mention Firewhisky. The alcohol would serve as a big distraction with how much the king seemed to be obsessed with dragons. Allowing him to spew flames from his mouth should give the madman the illusion of being one.

'The question is what to make.' Harry pondered. He had countless dishes from a hundred cultures to choose from. In the end couldn't decide between French, British or Italian cuisine and decided to go with British for now and change it for the following suppers.

A good, creamy pumpkin soup should be good as an appetizer and also to administer the Draught of Peace to Aerys undetected. For the main course Harry decided to go with a good Sunday roast, consisting of roast beef, Yorkshire-pudding, veggies and mashed potatoes together with gravy. The dessert obviously had to be treacle tart. It may not be very extravagant, but it was prepared out of ingredients not seen in Westeros, like potatoes and pumpkins.

At least Harry thought so, after all such things weren't present in medieval Europe either, which essentially summed up Westeros as a whole with its own unique traits, of course.

Finished with his thoughts Harry went to work preparing it all and to then put it under warming and stasis charms to keep it fresh for after the competition.

* * *

While their husband cooked the food for after the competition the woman of the Black family fetched the instruments from back home, after they had familiarized themselves with them once more. Playing a few simple songs on them to do so.

Fortunately it was like riding a bike. Even if none of them knew how to ride one, ironically enough. The Veela changed clothes quickly and soon the group arrived at their destination.

Due to the time the women had until the competition was set to begin they didn't know what to do, until Marcella's proposition. "Why don't we make it a performance these brutes won't forget so easily?" naturally the rest took it as a challenge to show how superior the were to these superstitious Westerosi.

The ideas grew more outrageous with each shared idea. First it was the simple idea of enchanting the crowd with Harry's voice together with their foreign instruments, foreign for these people anyway. After that came Gabrielle's own input of adding her own and her sister's bewitching voices to Harry's own Phoenix song. Next came Kinvara's of incorporating the dragons, lest her baby and its sibling felt left out. Lastly came Melisandre's idea of weaving illusions into the act.

It went on with them sharing ideas on how to make these reality, until they arrived at the here and now, drawing runes and symbols with chalk into the earth they transfigured flat and even. Everyone had their assigned places in the massive ritual circle and everyone had their specific tasks.

Obviously the ones with the bigger instruments couldn't walk or dance around and therefore got stationary positions. The rest would dance to an easy choreography while playing and singing, the ones without wind instruments anyway. Arrax and Meleys would fly above together with Melisandre and Kinvara, dancing in the sky and igniting it with colourful bursts of their flames, while the red priestesses weaved illusions into the sky.

Naturally they needed a massive amount of power to encompass the entirety of Harrenhal in the illusion. After a few rejected proposals Narcissa got the idea of using the ghosts, like they did to make Atlantis or rather Chroyane fly. With the Resurrection stone in Harry's possession it should be easy to exorcise all of them in one fell swoop, while also lending them enough power to do so.

Obviously, Bellatrix wouldn't be outdone and made her own contributions.

The eldest Black sister felt the curse on the castle clearly once she inspected the place in detail. It was very similar to the curse on the position of the Defence Professor from Hogwarts. Akin to the curse placed by Voldemort on the position this one seemed to be designed to kill every family completely that ruled the castle. Harry had said they shouldn't do anything to antagonize their hosts. And what said "I don't want to weave a tapestry out of your disgusting muggle intensities!" better than lifting a curse that would kill the ruling family?

After calculating how much power it would demand of them, together with the additional energy coming from the ghosts, Bella could even add something extra. A surprise so to speak or a surprise for the muggles at least.

She didn't do these things for the Whent family, neither did she do it out of the goodness of her heart. No, her heart was completely occupied by Harry and her new family. Bellatrix simply did it to make Harry happy, because a happy Harry made Bellatrix joyous in turn. Simple as that. In the back of her mind she admitted that it also increased her chances of a excellent shag as a reward for her good behaviour. Another bonus was that it will show how superior they were to these muggles.

However, there seemed to be a problem. Some idiots didn't take kindly to their preparations. 'Most likely thinking we are about to summon a demon or some such nonsense.' Bellatrix snorted mentally with contempt coating every thought.

It all came to a head when the same idiotic and fanatic Septon from before confronted them with a mass of equally stupid followers. "Stop your heinous actions at once, demons!" came the demand of the Septon. None of them deigned to acknowledge his existence or his demand, which in turn made him only rant more. "In the name of the Holy Seven Who Are One I hereby order you to stop or I am forced to take action and remove you from these lands!"

Acting surprised, Marcella turned to the mob and drawled sarcastically. "I didn't know we have the High Septon in our presence." The Italian woman had read up on the Faith and knew that the High Septon was considered to speak for the gods like this man claimed to do.

Innocent as can be, Kinvara added. "Though, you'll have to forgive us. Without your crystal crown it is difficult to distinguish you from the rest." It was difficult to discern if her statement was said to mock or not. Unlike her fellow red priestess Kinvara informed herself about different faiths, to better fight them obviously. Though, more often than not the incentive to learn had been not being able to sleep with Harry, and the library carried books on all manner of interesting subjects.

Apparently the septon took it as an insult. His face flushing a deep crimson red in his fury. "You dare insult... "

He didn't get further as Marcella talked over him, her gaze enough to pin the man down. "We didn't insult anyone. It isn't our fault you don't know your own faith. Otherwise, you would know that your attempts are a clear violation of Guest Right. Not to mention that you people conveniently forget that the Stranger is also an aspect of your god." The stranger being the part that represented the unknown, which for them included magic. Sadly the unknown was always feared. Her inflection stayed the same during her dressing the man down. Calm and collected, not a hint of anger in her voice, at most it was annoyance.

"Now with that cleared up" Andromeda interjected imperiously. "you can leave." the dismissal was clear to hear in her voice. As if she had just finished talking with an unruly child and sent it to bed early. She didn't even wait for him to answer and turned around, the matter clearly settled for her.

Most people remained unsettled by them, others simply gaped at them, but they also were unsure about attacking people under guest right who had done nothing to break it. The rules were very clear after all, and every boy and girl knew the history of the rat cook and what punishment the gods inflicted upon him.

With an angry snarl the fanatic, gnarl-footed septon left and took the mob with him, seeing that his companions were reluctant to act, for now. Though they would surely act once these demons finished with whatever heinous and monstrous act they were performing. The truth would come out, one way or another.

All relaxed when the mob finally took the hint and left, leaving them to finish preparing. Just shortly before the beginning of the competition the group put on the last touches to the symbols they had drawn into the earth of the outer ward of Harrenhal, where the competition was to take place.

Melisandre and Kinvara went to get Arrax and Meleys, and while they were at it Harry as well.

It didn't take long for them to come back and due to their big scaly children it was no problem to get through the mass of people, who avoided the dragons like the plague. For that matter, these uneducated dunces kept away from their drawn ritual circle as if it would consume their souls if they stepped on it. Which was just fine with them.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Harry asked, looking around the throng of people. Many commoners were present, but parted to make space for Arrax and his sister. The section where they were was practically deserted of all human life ,except for them. Others were fully packed with people anticipating the competition in a state of bedlam.

Curiously enough most attendees were female, but once Harry saw Prince Rhaegar among the competitors and the many lustful glances thrown his way he understood. 'Seems the prince has his own fan-girls to deal with.' another look was directed at the gaggle of women in fine dresses, for Westerosi standards. 'Common and high-born alike.' Harry thought amused. It was funny when it was not directed at himself.

Narcissa shook her head in the negative, waving it off. "Nothing of importance." she spoke the truth as far as she was concerned. He could get the information easily through their bond, but Harry trusted them more than to oversee every aspect of their lives.

Harry took her word for it with a nod. "All right." His wives could look after themselves, of that he had no doubt. He surveyed the symbols painted onto the stone and asked. "What have you planned? I doubt it is as simple as we planned in the beginning." it never was, especially not when each of them wanted to outdo the other. Be it a friendly competition or vying for his attention. Thankfully the activities of the latter category should seize in the future, now that the island was finished and with his wives hopefully on the way to come to an understanding with each other.

While the group waited for the competition to start minstrels, singers and other musicians trickled in. All carrying instruments of medieval times, like the lute, harp and some even had drums.

Prince Rhaegar carried a high harp with him. Said prince came over to them as soon as he spotted them. 'Most likely interested in our instruments and preparations.' Harry mused and a bit miffed that Rhaegar was here instead of preparing the meeting he should have with his most important vassals. In the end it didn't matter to Harry. He would win either way. If the prince failed then nothing changes and if he succeeds then the chance of him hatching the dragon was low, not to mention that he didn't have a method to speak with the dragon or bind the beast to himself.

The prince inclined his head in greeting. "If you don't mind me asking, but what kind of instruments are these?" he asked, straight to the point and without unnecessary pleasantries. More intent to observe new things and learn and experience from them, rather than to observe courtesies.

Gabrielle answered with a kind smile. "We don't mind." from then on she showed him one instrument after another and explained how it functioned to the best of her ability.

While that was happening Marcella turned to Harry, whispering in his ear. "Get that bloody fool away from us!" it came out harsher than intended.

Puzzled Harry turned to her, not knowing what was wrong. "What's wrong? He just asked about our instruments." he didn't know what was so bad about that.

"That has nothing to do with it!" she replied with a frown. "Look around you!" she finally said urgently, her head jerking towards the masses.

Harry did so and saw that they were the centre of attention and with it the prince. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first, only the typical looks they got from the Westerosi, full of distrust and wariness. Upon closer inspection it became clearer that the people, peasants and nobles alike, looked between them and the prince, the mistrustful whispers did the rest.

"I see you understand." Marcella observed. "If you want that bloody idiot to succeed in his endeavour he can't be seen with us publicly or his lords and smallfolk alike will think the 'evil demons' influence him with their 'dark magic'. In the end most of the blame would fall on us." the words so mockingly spoken Harry could practically hear the quotation marks flying from her mouth. "Of course, the fanatics of the Faith will only take that as encouragement to attack and vilify us. I for one would like to not be forced to fight my way out."

Harry grimaced at that, knowing Marcella had a point, no matter how irritating the last Potter found that point. "Alright." he agreed, but did not do anything before asking. "Though, what about the king then? Shouldn't they be more concerned what we do with him behind closed doors?"

"Everyone and their grandmother knows he is as insane as you can get, and in the case they didn't, they do so after yesterday." after a look at the oblivious prince she continued. "People put all their hopes and dreams on the prince and as annoying as it is our presence doesn't help him."

The head of House Black knew it to be true. But how could he get the prince away from them without sounding rude or making it worse? He could for all intents and purposes kick the prince away from them, which would only make the masses madder. Another would be to use magic to get him away. Something that would probably be discovered by the prince and put a strain on their new relationship. There were memory-charms, however these, like all mental spells from compulsions to the Imperius, could be broken or outright resisted with enough willpower, making Harry averse to use them outside of dire circumstances.

In the end he found that honesty was the best way to go here. With that cleared he approached the prince. "Excuse me, prince Rhaegar." Harry interrupted the conversation between Gabrielle and Rhaegar by tapping the man softly on the shoulder. At least the man wasn't checking his wives out like nearly all other men here. A quick spell saw a bubble of silence erected around their group of three.

"Yes, king Harry?" the prince queried.

"I don't think it is beneficial for you to be seen with us." came the blunt reply. Harry repressed the urge to whisper, despite knowing he didn't need to. "Your people distrust us, even if you don't." his hands pointing subtly to the mass of people around them. "My advise is for you to keep your distance from us, otherwise I fear your vassals will grow to distrust you just because of your association with us, making your task that much harder for you."

Rhaegar looked around and a melancholic smile appeared on his face. A kind of tired sigh escaping his mouth. "Ah, the burdens of kingship." he spoke with a kind of acceptance that wasn't tinged with bitterness, but with something Harry couldn't identify. "I do hope we can have at least a few conversations together. It is rare that I can speak to people without having to worry about their motives." something only strengthened by the fact that Harry told him bluntly what he thought was best for Rhaegar to do. Even helping him to escape his father's eyes for a time.

"I wish you good luck winning the competition." Harry answered with a small smile on his face, trying to get the topic on happier things.

"Likewise." Rhaegar nodded, saying softly. "I am looking forward to hear what kind of music you will gift us with." then he wandered off and Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that some kind of shadow hung over Rhaegar, some sense of melancholy and doom, but he shook it off.

From then on it did not take long for the competition to start. Either out of spite, pettiness or something else the organiser of that particular event put Harry's group last, while Rhaegar went first. Not that it bothered them in the least, after all it allowed them to discuss the dance and explain it to Harry and the two priestesses. Normally it would take much more than a bit of time to learn such an act, but with the bond they could communicate much better and move in synch with each other.

It begun with each singer announced by the herald. Under them Tom of Sevenstreams, Rymund the Rhymer, Alesander Frey, Symon Silver Tongue, an old woman named Alia, Orland of Oldtown, Rhaegar, as well as many others. All of them singing songs Harry had never heard of, naturally.

Under them A Cask of Ale, A Rose of Gold, Six Sorrows, Seven Swords for Seven sons and the Bear and the Maiden Fair. However, flowery and love songs were in the majority. Which wouldn't be a bad thing if not more than half of them were sung with his wives in mind, judging by the lewd and lecherous expressions on most men's faces towards said women.

For people who saw them as demons or something close to it, most of these men obviously only thought with their lower head all of the time. Apparently just because his wives had strange features didn't make their bodies any less fuckable. That these morons thought Harry's group to be lower than themselves in the social hierarchy just because of their appearance was simply stupid. It wasn't anything new or unexpected to experience such, but galling nonetheless.

Love songs like Oh, Lay My Sweet Lass Down in the Grass or Let Me Drink Your Beauty. Songs that were ostensibly about something else, but were clearly about sex in truth, like The Mother's Tears and When Willum's Wife Was Wet. Rude and bawdy songs like Her Little Flower, Megget Was a Merry Maid, a Merry Maid Was She and Milady's Supper. Other songs were The Dornishman's Wife and The Lusty Lad.

Harry didn't know if it was done to aggravate him into doing something stupid and break guest right or if these men simply thought his wives dumb enough to fall in love with them just because they sang a song. If it weren't for his anger Harry would even be kind of impressed with the amount of songs these people invented to get into a woman's knickers. As it was he had to be calmed down mentally to not spring into action and rip each of these assholes a new one and defend their honour.

It wasn't about his wives not being able to defend themselves, which they all could. No, it was in Harry's eyes for the blatant disrespect shown to them.

'Calm down, mon amour.' Fleur voice whispered soothingly and calmly in his head. 'The best way to take revenge is to show them how inferior they really are.'

'Indeed.' Marcella concurred strongly. 'We'll show them the error of their behaviour and baseless assumptions soon enough.' she followed it up with a sensual kiss with her husband in front of everybody. Public displays of affection may be frowned upon here, but the Italian woman together with her sister-wives couldn't care less about that silly notion. It wasn't as if their reputation wasn't at rock bottom anyway.

'Alright.' Harry conceded a little reluctantly, but knowing it would be better to force-feed them their own humble pie than to rip them apart. To be sure they went over how it was to go down again.

While Harry's group went over their plan once more the last of the singers finished up. Though from the looks of things Rhaegar was the clear crowd favourite, which consisted mostly out of women. The same was true for the judges, either because he was the crown prince or his excellent skills with a harp. Unlike the rest the prince had played a sad song, which again moved all ladies to tears.

Finally it was time for the last act of the day, the House of Black. The herald was announcing them shortly after the last competitor went off the stage. "Our final competitors is the House of Black from Essos." it wasn't said as an insult, but the sneering expression on the man's face pointed to the fact that he didn't like foreigners any more than the average Westerosi.

With that their group went into position and to their respective instruments. Or in Melisandre and Kinvara's case their position near their dragons in the intrinsically drawn chalk circle.

Before they began Harry addressed the crowd. A sonorous charm active on him and everyone else participating in the due to the runic circle. "We'd like to dedicate this song to the Night's Watch and their honourable duty to protect the Realms of Men. For the night is dark and full of terrors." the last bit was a dig at the septons, if they understood it or not wasn't really important. Besides that Harry knew that a representative of the Night's Watch was present and that the order was valued in the North and especially by House Stark. It should give them at least some points with the family.

The spell they were attempting wasn't like any ordinary spell, but the principle was the same. The song would be the incantation and the dance the movement of the wand. However, there was even more to it. There needed to be harmony and rhythm to it, otherwise it wouldn't work. Music truly was one of the greatest magics, if used correctly. Like the rain-dances and similar large scale magic proved. Harry briefly wondered if that was why the Hogwarts school song was sung off-key. To prevent a disaster caused by untrained school children, dwarfing normal accidental magic.

The thought vanished again as soon as it came as his concentration shifted fully to what came next.

Bella began playing together with Andy, Fleur and Gabby. It started slowly with the piano and added the other instruments to the Death knell, who played just as slow.

Meanwhile Harry, Narcissa and Marcella were beginning to dance along specific paths, meeting each other and separating just as fast. Spinning, twirling and bouncing clockwise or counter-clockwise along what seemed to be a random pattern with apparently no clear direction. Only as all three met in the middle of the circle, with Harry sticking his sword into the earth, and separated again became it clear that each of them danced the same dance as it began anew.

While that happened Melisandre and Kinvara were singing in the tongue of Asshai along with Arrax and Meleys. The voices of the priestesses, shrill and ululating, were complemented by the rumbling and hissing sound made by the dragons. Both mixing and merging in a weird yet fitting way as the night was filled with the music of dragons.

Last to start singing was Harry, who then began his Phoenix Lament, a song of terrible beauty. His lay simply mesmerizing, captivating all as it quite literally touched the soul of all people present, echoing in their very being and reverberating through them.

A change came after half a minute as the time of day changed to sunset. Shadows stretched in length what was at first assumed to be natural by the spectators, but soon the dark tendrils moved on what seemed their own volition. Twisting and turning as if wanting to dance as well, but to a different tune than the living, moving towards the Resurrection Stone sitting on the pommel of Harry's sword, grasping towards it.

An eldritch and dark light began to emanate from the black stone, growing in intensity as the dance and song progressed. It looked like a hole in the world not unlike the black light that could come from a glass candle. Soon enough the command of the Deathly Hallow made all the ghosts in the vicinity visible to mundane eyes.

As soon as that happened Frost was gathering at the walls and various objects lying around as the atmosphere grew colder and colder with each new ghost appearing. The massive amount of spirits affecting the environment more than normal now that they were forced to show themselves. People could see their breath forming clouds in the air as they began shivering, forming a cloud of mist that encompassed the whole castle, but wasn't obscuring the view.

The crowd was gasping in awe at the display before them. None were terrified due to Harry's bewitching song. The House of Black didn't notice any of it, too consumed by their performance.

Harren the Black could be seen floating in the air with his sons, all burning with ghostly fire together with Mad Lady Lothston who had her lips stained with human blood, both among the more famous and recognizable. Most ghosts wore chains with signs of starvation and beatings, gashes and other wounds running along their bodies, coming from the times of Harren and his enslavement of the Riverlands. All ghost, spirits and wraiths too near the black light got sucked in and consumed, exorcised immediately.

The first phase was complete with the last notes of the Elegy sounding across the outer ward and beyond the borders of Harrenhal.

Harry let his tune fade away while Melisandre and Kinvara changed their chant to a different one, mounted their dragons and took off to the sky, but the two could still be heard by all of the audience.

Music and dance changed soon after as they picked up in speed, growing more vibrant and lively. Narcissa and Marcella began playing their own instruments together with the rest, still dancing with Harry, who soon began to sing again. This time with a soothing and bit more happy emotion conveyed by it, followed immediately by Fleur and Gabrielle, joining him in song with their own enchanting voices.

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way"

"Awaken from a quiet sleep  
Hear the whispering of the wind  
Awaken as the silence grows  
In a solitude of the night"

Both dragonriders began to cast a massive illusion over the castle, borrowing power and magic from Harry and the rest through their bond. Shadows trailing behind them, covering the sky with blackness as it looked like the two brought the night with them. Both flying in opposite directions, with Melisandre flying in a curve south and Kinvara going north. The red priestesses went from the point of the castle farthest from the sinking sun towards said semi circle on the horizon, meeting there and extinguishing the last rays of colour and leaving only the moon and stars in the sky.

"Darkness spreads throughout the land  
And your weary eyes open silently  
Sunsets have forsaken all  
The most far off horizons"

"Nightmares come when shadows grow  
Eyes close and heartbeats slow"

Next, everyone capable summoned up a Patronus silently. Surprisingly, all of the spiritual animals had changed, with Harry's stag transformed into a Thestral together with the rest. The love they felt for each other giving them the same form, due to the happiest memories being associated with each other. Flying among the ghosts every Patronus looked as if they belonged there, radiating joy and happiness and driving the ghosts away from the crowd with their magical light, while mitigating the coldness.

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way"

"And you can always be strong  
Lift your voice with the first light of dawn!"

"Dawn's just a heartbeat away  
Hope's just a sunrise away"

Ghost after ghost was consumed by the dark light and imprisoned into the Resurrection Stone. Circling above the crowd Melisandre and Kinvara were commanding Arrax and Meleys to spew flame at the wraiths, who fled before the heat and light generated by the dragonfire. Both priestesses were using a fire-whip while they sang, forcing the more persistent spirits in line before sending them away and into oblivion's embrace.

It was a dance of dragons as both reptiles flew in the sky, illuminating the night with their flames.

Clouds of dark smoke appeared under them as Narcissa and Marcella lifted off the ground, their unbound hair whipping behind them, indistinguishable from the night sky and leaving Harry to dance with Fleur and Gabrielle. Their music echoing through the air as the two replaced Melisandre and Kinvara in casting a new illusion.

"Distant sounds of melodies  
Calling through the night to your heart  
Auroras, mists, and echoes dance  
In the solitude of our life"

The airborne sister-wives weaved a new spell into the sky. No words and no gestures were used, only the music. Forth came a silent Morsmordre and with it the canopy of the world was set ablaze with the image of an Aurora, exploding outwards and looking as if consisting of the very stars themselves. A new constellation was born into the world.

At first the light was a pulsing white colour, a stark contrast to the black light on the ground, but that soon changed as the dragons spewed more flames into the sky while they herded the ghosts into the ominously glowing black light. The fire swirled together with the Aurora, generating colours of all kinds as the light broke down to the colours it consisted of. Blue, green, red, yellow, violet and more were present.

In that moment the sky was a canvas for Marcella and Narcissa, both working their magic to the extreme. Each step, of dragon or human, created a ripple in the pool of kaleidoscopic colours, changing the picture as they painted onto the heavens, creating waves upon waves of chromatic beasts and pictures. Dragons, phoenixes, snakes and more came alive, running across the heavens, chasing and playing with each other. Upon impact they fused together to form a new image, ever changing, never resting. At the end a Galaxy of colour was seemingly painted upon the sky.

"Pleadings heard in arias  
Gently grieving in captive misery  
Darkness sings a forlorn song  
Yet our hope can still rise up"

While not many ghosts were left over, causing the atmosphere to lighten, more than a few thousands did. Their numbers having been easily above the hundred-thousands at the start. Harrenhal was made to hold a million after all and most people died a terrible death. Though, now the residual ones seemed to join the song with wails and pleas. Begging to be released from the torment that was the mockery of life they were trapped in. Now these disembodied beings were trapped, enthralled by the song and bound to obey.

"Nightmares come when shadows grow  
Lift your voice, lift your hope"

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way"

Fleur and Gabrielle finally flew into the air shortly after, three pairs of powerful wings bursting from each of their backs, still singing. The largest pair coming from the shoulders, one slightly smaller pair from the back and the smallest from just above the arse, all of them flapping to gain altitude, swinging the women into the air. The iridescent wings shimmered with cloud-like patterns on each feather and shifted from white to silver, to grey, to electrifying blue, to deep navy until it finally settled on white tinged with gold.

Both Veela transformed partially into their Animagus forms, a Thunderbird. Normally A Veela's animal form was that of an elegant swan, but the ritual in the House of the Undying seemed to have changed more than their appearance. However, their form wasn't able to summon storms, much like Harry's Phoenix form couldn't produce healing tears or be reborn. Nonetheless they were happy possessing an animal form that was a close relative to the Phoenix.

Their silvery hair flowing freely in the wind, their aura springing to life, radiating soft light that banished the spirits nearby and growing in intensity, until the Veela looked exactly like one would imagine Angels come to earth. Despite flying Fleur, Gabrielle, Andromeda and Narcissa still played their instruments, whose sound carried over the giant castle, due to the sonorous charm.

"And though the night sky's filled with blackness  
Fear not, rise up, call out and take my hand!"

Melisandre and Kinvara flew down side by side, diving just so over Harry, right and left hand outstretched respectively, as if to pull him up. Harry leaped straight up, was caught by both hands and thrown higher where he sprouted his own flaming wings. Flying together with everyone except Bellatrix and Andromeda, who couldn't move with their instruments like the rest.

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
(Still the stars find their way)"

As soon as Harry was in the air he flew across the colourfully illuminated sky together with the rest in an spear formation with him at the front, Gabrielle and Narcissa and Kinvara to his left and Fleur, Marcella and Melisandre to his right. As the master of the resurrection stone Harry commanded the ghosts to follow him, effectively amassing an army of spectral forms floating behind him. Harry then flew downward in a corkscrew-motion, the circles ever shrinking, creating a maelstrom of ghosts behind them as the group picked up speed.

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
(Still the stars find their way)"

"And you can always be strong  
Lift your voice with the first light of dawn"

"Dawn's just a heartbeat away  
Hope's just a sunrise away"

The song died away, echoing in the air and the very being of the people. By now the mass of people was completely silent, having grown so big everyone at Harrenhal was surely present. Be they child or adult, man or woman, noble or peasant. All were staring in shock, wonderment or awe at the awesome display before them. Women and men alike had tears in their eyes and on their cheeks.

The whirlwind of spectral beings touched the ground with Harry's group being the first to land. Each of the nine being directly on their point of beginning, channelling all the power they had available into the runic circle as spirit after spirit was consumed by the black light emitted by the Deathly Hallow. This particular action only served to make the Resurrection Stone glow even brighter, if that was possible.

Once every ghost of Harrenhal was trapped and he had every bit of magic from himself and his wives at his command, Harry pushed the sword deeper into the stone floor. His amplified voice shouting to the heavens as he used every ounce of power at his command. **"REPARO MAXIMA HARRENHAL!"**

In a flash an orb of light was emitted from the Resurrection Stone directly into the heavens, where it exploded into a conflagration, setting the sky on fire in a fierce explosion. The newborn sun illuminated the illusionary sky clearly, who was awash with the star's radiance, birthing a new dawn into their midst.

A shock wave of power passed through the air, knocking the nearest people to the ground, which trembled, but everyone could see what was happening with the new light source present

A few seconds went by, after which small parts of the castle flew back together. First only dust was raised up, but then small rocks did the same, followed by bigger and bigger parts. People had to hastily abandon the various rocks or ruins they sat upon to catch a glimpse of them, lest they be worked into the stonework and mortar themselves.

Battlements and walls repaired themselves, support beams got re-erected, bridges stabilised, stone was mended and righted.

The great hall's roof mended its holes as debris flew back together, the bathhouse doing the same, as well as the various other buildings. All five great towers, righted themselves slowly, moving like groaning giants waking from a centuries old slumber. Be they Tower of Dread, Widow's Tower, Wailing Tower, Tower of Ghosts or Kingspyre Tower. Even the melted stone was repaired to its original state of smooth rock.

It took ten minutes, but at the end of it Harrenhal stood as if time was turned back three centuries, looking as good as new.

Meanwhile the miniature sun dimmed with each minute. At the beginning it pulsed brightly but then shrunk down as it lost power rapidly. Its energy spent repairing the massive castle.

The moment their spell expired so too did the illusion in the sky, shattering like glass, revealing moon and stars instead of the surreal picture that had been painted there. The shards of glass, remnants of the spell, dissolved like sand falling softly to earth. The luminescence of the small sun was creating rainbow-coloured light as it reflected off of the glitter. Finally the sand-like substance was carried away by the soft evening breeze.

In the middle of it all was Harry, standing tall and proud among his equally imposing looking wives. Even Arrax and Meleys had their chest puffed out in pride at what their help accomplished.

The curse was removed from Harrenhal, its glory restored and the ghosts banished to the afterlife.

However another fact was more important. One so ridiculous to believe for the people of Westeros that it would be met with disbelief by most, if not for the display that had happened in front of them.

Namely that magic was back and no one could dispute that after the House of Black's performance.

Nobody noticed as the night reclaimed the land, dipping it in darkness once again.

* * *

 **Firstly I'd like to explain that the Animagus forms of Fleur and Gabrielle aren't that much of a boon. It is in essence just a fancy bird form, nothing more. No other advantages come with it. Just like Harry's Phoenix form doesn't come with that many advantages he didn't have either way, like flying or apparating only just in a special way.  
**

 **Ros will maybe get her justice, while Lyanna has to decide if she wants to participate in the tourney or learn from Harry. Maybe Harry can help her to do both without cheating, of course.**

 **Just wanted to say that the ritual was mostly just possible because of the Resurrection Stone and its control over ghosts. All these spectres lend him their power, making it possible to do what he did. Otherwise it would've taken much, much, much longer to restore something of Harrenhal's size. As to why he didn't use the Hallow before in Chroyane? Well, Harry had no idea that it could be used like that. Only after the stone lost its major ability to summon spectres from beyond the veil did he experiment with it and learned of the more unknown abilities.  
**

 **I hope I made it clear that the dance was a spell, much like a rain dance or similar. The dance was the wandmovement and the song the incantation. However this method obviously fell out of favour with magicals on Harry's home planet for various reasons I imagine (inconvinient, too much to prepare and magicals being lazy fucks in general did the rest). They needed to be in harmony for it to work, which was helped immensely by the bond they share. Otherwise it wouldn't have been possible.**

 **At the next chapter things will accelerate, hopefully. I don't want to spend too much time in Westeros when my head brims over with ideas for Essos.**


	22. Dinner with Aerys

**A/N: Chapter 22 is here! Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **This chapter comes the dinner with Aerys and a few other guests. Next chapter the melee finally begins. It seems I need a new Beta, because both of the last ones I had aren't responding back to anything. If anyone is interested please PM me. By now you know the drill PM for any thoughts, critics etc you have.**

 **Thank you and on to the story.**

 **P.S: There is a poll up on my profile concerning this story. Check it out and vote if you want to.**

* * *

The second time in not even two days Harrenhal and its inhabitants, permanent or temporary, were stunned into silence.

Nothing at all could've prepared the Westerosi people for what they witnessed just a scant few moments before. Not that anyone would've believed it to be true, thinking it were just empty boasts from a delusional or drunk individual.

There was fear in the peoples eyes together with awe, scheming glints and everything in-between. One thing was for sure, the magicals succeeded in making their statement.

With amused grins the group strolled off the stage, erasing the ritual circle with a few gestures and with it any evidence that it was there in the first place. Smug superiority radiated off the women and a happy smile covered Harry's face, glad that they could do so much for these people. Breaking the curse on the castle, banishing all these ghosts and their harmful influence, as well as repairing the castle.

They didn't wait for the people to collect themselves or for the decision of the judges, having really no interest in it. Instead they simply left for their tent, having no intention at all to deal with the onslaught that was sure to come. No one stopped them. Everyone was still in too much shock to do so. Ros and Davos were among the ones rooted to the spot and gobsmacked.

Once inside everyone chuckled, which evolved into full blown laughter. One could even hear the odd sound of amused dragons from just outside the tent.

Fleur brought her chuckles under control after a bit. "Well, if they didn't know before then they surely know now that we are witches and wizards." amusement clearly colouring her voice together with a bit of haughtiness.

"I sure as hell hope so." Gabrielle commented, a playful grin on her beautiful face.

The rest agreed as well, but Harry found it a bit of a shame that he hadn't know the full capabilities of the resurrection stone before the artefact lost its power to summon the deceased from beyond the veil. From whatever happened to it after he reunited the Hallows. It would've spared him time with Chroyane and its many ghosts. When he got the idea it was already done and the following cities didn't have as many ghosts as to warrant such an action.

The head of House Black said with concern clear in his voice. "Hopefully our actions won't bring more ire upon us." he couldn't really imagine why people would be angry for what they had done, but none of the peasants were educated and most lords, unimportant ones, had trouble with their letters and numbers from what he gathered. Superstition ran rampant with people believing all manner of idiotic things. Anything that made their boring lives more interesting.

Bellatrix scoffed and stated confidently. "Even if that should happen these muggles can't harm us anyway." her reverent gaze falling on Harry. The eldest Black was sure none of these inferior animals would be capable of injuring him. If these beasts back home hadn't been able to kill him, then these primitives had no chance. She may tolerate the ones in their kingdom, but that was because they paid Harry, her and her sister-wives the appropriate respect befitting of their status.

Harry frowned and admonished her gently. "Did you forget already that so called muggles nearly killed you? In our home no less, not to mention all the near death encounters during the war." The many encounters all to fresh in his mind, especially the last one. Memories of his wives writhing in pain on the floor was enough for him to be cautious. "Here we are on foreign territory and evidently not well liked."

Fleur and Gabrielle appeared surprised, having just arrived after the assassination had happened and not been told of it. The surprise gave way to concern that was soon alleviated mentally by Harry's soothing presence.

This time Melisandre tried to wave the concerns away. "They most likely had help from the warlocks of Qarth in infiltrating our city." How else could these second rate assassins come even near them?

The frown on Harry's face just increased instead of vanishing. "Be that as it may, it doesn't alleviate my concerns. We also don't know that magic is completely gone from these lands and people. The Starks for example have a type of magic I've never seen before." Harry doubted the Starks would attack, not with how much Guest Right meant to them, but to know their capabilities was important.

"That much is true." Marcella admitted. "I've felt the same, but I very much doubt they know how to use their gifts. If they know that they have them in the first place." it felt primal and untrained to her and not at all controlled, much like a young child untrained in the art of magic. Not to mention that the people feared it and would rather ignore their gifts in favour of appearing normal. Marcella came to loath that word. Normal, mundane or what have you. As if it was something to aspire. She scoffed internally.

Andromeda also gave her two cents. "Not to mention that more than a few people seem to have some measure of giants blood in them." At first it was a shock to see such tall men, who dwarfed the ones from earth. With one nearly eight feet tall accompanied by a slightly smaller and disfigured boy at his side, who had a horrific burn on the left side of his face together with a constant scowl directed at the older one. Most likely his brother from the three black dogs on their yellow tabard.

A stupid looking brute who had a boar as his coat of arms, while an equally stupid looking one had the twin towers on his own. Probably from the same house as the bully whom Narcissa taught a lesson. Even the idiot who tried to pull her away seemed to have some giants blood in his veins, judging from his strength. Andy had only escaped due to the surprise of her being just as strong if not stronger. The last she could name was a boisterous man with a giant on his coat of arms. All were near seven feet.

There were even more, but she didn't bother remembering their features or coat of arms.

In contrast to their own group these people were pretty tall. Harry was the biggest with 6'4 feet. Shortly followed by Melisandre an her 6'2 feet. After that came the Delacour sisters with roughly 5'8 feet, followed by the Black sisters with 5'6 feet of height. Lastly came Kinvara and Marcella with 5'5 feet in terms of height.

"Well, it could be because giants were said to have lived on Westeros in the past. Though I have no idea how such an union would work." Kinvara chimed in confused. Her mind conjuring images that could only be painful. 'At least the male giant and female human variant. A female giant and male human could function, with more than a bit of work.' the priestess mused.

"I don't know either." Harry said with a nostalgic smile as he remembered Hagrid, his first friend from the magical world. "But I have met a half-giant, therefore it is possible."

"Really?" Melisandre said intrigued, an eye-brow raised in interest. She couldn't imagine how that worked either.

Gabrielle answered, also remembering Hagrid and Madame Maxime. "Really. My sister and I also knew a half-giant and she was a dear friend of ours." The headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had known the hardships of a creature heritage in a world of prejudice. France was no exception to that, even if their school had allowed them to study there. Pureblood bigots were or rather had been present everywhere. Sadly, the woman had also helped Dumbledore and was sacrificed for his nebulous greater good down the line, causing the sisters to take all of the headmistress' precious beasts as their own.

Narcissa cleared her throat to get the conversation back on track. "Anyway, I think what Harry wants is for us to simply be vigilant."

"Exactly." Harry smiled at her gratefully, showing his pearl-white fangs. "I think it is best to be on our guard and don't go anywhere alone. In groups of three at least or if it is an emergence in pairs." looking each in the eyes one after the other, conveying his emotions through the bond.

Everyone gave their agreement to it. After all nobody wanted that their holiday to transform into a slaughter.

"Thank you." The last Potter said softly, clearly relieved. "Now lets prepare for our dinner with Aerys."

They just needed to change into fancier clothes. Food was already prepared and under warming charms. Harry put on his suit again, while the rest changed into formal evening wear. This time the dresses were more modest and didn't show as much skin. Harry had enjoyed the view they offered, but he and they also knew it would be better to adhere to Westerosi standards while in Westeros.

To impress a bit more they cast Bluebell flames into the air for illumination. The table was set for ten people. On it stood beautifully made crystal glasses, intricately patterned porcelain crockery and cutlery made out of stainless steel.

Preparations were over and done with not a moment too soon. For Aerys, Rhaegar, Elia and the six Kingsguard members arrived. House Targaryens did not come alone, though. Mad King Aerys brought with him an imposing looking blonde man, who had emerald eyes flecked with gold. He wore a pin in the form of a hand pinned on his chest. After the man came a young blonde girl and boy, also with emerald eyes. Both looking extremely snobbish and arrogant. Even Oberyn was there, most likely due to Elia's or Rhaegar's invitation.

It was a good thing the dinner was taking place in their tent or Aerys would grow suspicious when the more influential nobles left the great hall for who knows where.

"Good evening, King Aerys." A minuscule bow from the members of House of Black later saw Harry looking behind the unhinged man to the unexpected guests. "I see you brought a few more guests with you."

Though, Aerys seemed to be annoyed with the extra people rather than happy. "Yes," he promptly introduced them with little fanfare as if they were an afterthought. The mad king pointed to the imposing man. "this is Tywin Lannister, holding the office of Hand of the King." a negligent wave of his hand towards the children followed. "This are his children, Jaime and Cersei Lannister." A malicious glint appeared in the madman's eyes as he said gleefully. "Sadly the last of his children isn't present due to unforeseen circumstances." now Aerys looked directly into Tywin's face and asked mockingly. "I wonder what happened to cause a child to miss such a grand tourney?"

The Lord of Casterly Rock pursed his lips, which disappeared entirely, a flash of irritation came across his face and vanished just as fast, leaving a cool emotionless mask in place. Finally Tywin replied in a cool, though not disrespectful tone of voice. "He _unfortunately_ was inflicted with Redspots and couldn't recover in time." it was short and to the point, clearly saying he wanted to talk about anything else, but that subject.

Elia appeared to be apologetic while Oberyn had a subtle and amused grin on his face, that appeared strained at the same time, making it more of a grimace. Knowing what the real problem with the third child of Tywin Lannister was, having met said child. At the same time they were incensed and slighted, due to the king ignoring them. Not even introducing them properly like he had done with the Lannisters. Elia more so with even her husband not introducing her. It shouldn't matter that she had met the group once before.

Before anything more could be said to deteriorate the situation further Rhaegar cleared his throat loudly, knowing full well the shared history between Tywin and Aerys. "Well, now that we are here I will take my leave." it had the desired effect on Aerys.

"What do you mean, take leave?" the change in expression came swiftly and abruptly. From amused to irritated and dangerous. The man was snarling out the response. "I didn't gave you permission to do so!"

Undeterred Rhaegar said unfazed by his father's change in mood with the atmosphere tense. "Well, I was of the opinion that I should train a bit more for the Tourney to increase my chances of winning." the implication was clear. Let me go and the chances increase of me winning the Dragon egg.

Aerys' eyes glazed over at that, as if in trance. All attention was on the man, preparing for a violent reaction. Instead the king simply replied magnanimously. "You are excused." and added immediately with an undertone of warning. "Do not disappoint me!"

Rhaegar just nodded and left the tent calmly.

Reactions to the prince's exit varied. Tywin looked at the prince strangely, as if calling a bluff. Princess Elia's eyes widened slightly as if it was a surprise for her that Rhaegar was leaving her alone with Oberyn among these people and not something he told her in advance. She also appeared a bit resigned before she regained her composure. Oberyn's brief glare went unnoticed into the prince's back. The way Cersei looked at Rhaegar longingly made it clear she was infatuated with him, weirdly enough her brother seemed to scowl at the prince in a manner Harry couldn't exactly place.

'Most likely he is just overprotective.' he thought unconcerned. Oberyn certainly seemed to be cut from the same cloth. Only after a sharp look from Tywin did his children compose themselves.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all." nodding towards the Lannister group and finally introducing his own family once more. Each of his wives curtsied perfectly, followed by holding out their right hands for the men to greet them properly. Something that Aerys had problems with due to his extremely long nails. Besides that minor hiccup, everything went smoothly during introductions.

On the other side Harry greeted the noble ladies of Westeros in the same manner. Cersei seemed to have problems hiding her curiosity, haughtiness and disgust or any emotion at all. Which was no wonder, she was just a child not even out of her teens and no challenges in life. Elia in contrast appeared wary, but not to the point of hostility. She also hid her emotions better.

Ser Oswald Whent and Ser Jonothor Darry stood guard outside of the tent, while Gerold Hightower, Arthur Dayne, Lewyn Martell and Barristan Selmy inspected the tent with mistrustful eyes. Looking for quick escape routes and making plans mentally to protect their king.

Once the group went from the entrance of the tent to the dining room did they notice the magical ambience. "We originally planned for fewer guests, but it is no problem." Harry had assumed only Aerys and Rhaegar would come, but it was probably only understandable for the whole Kingsguard to come after the spectacle his group made. Elia was the wife of Rhaegar and expected to go where the prince went, even if he vanished shortly before. Tywin was in all likelihood here in his capacity as hand. Why his children were here was a mystery to Harry, however.

With a spell the table expanded to the appropriate size. Luckily, the tent was big enough to accommodate so many people. Harry obviously sat at the head of the table with his right occupied by Aerys as the guest of honour, followed by all his wives except Narcissa down the table's left side. On the right Tywin came after Aerys, followed by his son, daughter, Elia, Oberyn and lastly Cissy.

Harry briefly wondered why the king didn't seat the princess higher on the table. To sit that far down from the king was an obvious insult to everyone who knew what was going on. The last Potter couldn't fathom why he was so snotty towards the wife of his son. Then again it seemed Aerys couldn't resist belittling his Hand either. "I tried to dissuade Tywin" a mournful sigh escaped him in a pitiful manner. ",alas being the generous king that I am I couldn't bear to disappoint him or the others."

The House of Black didn't hear such a a big load of bullshit since the last time they had been in Minister Fudge's presence. Trying to dissolve the tension Harry waved it off. "Like I said, it is no problem. Making room for more is a simple matter, after all."

Tywin meanwhile was internally seething, while his face maintained an icy mask. "I thank you for indulging me, Your Grace." not really specifying which of the two kings he meant. Aerys no doubt thought he was addressed.

In truth the Great Lion of the Rock indulged Aerys, enduring all the humiliations and insults with grace and dignity. All because Aerys was jealous. Not that the mad king would admit that. The last few years certainly weren't very good. Aerys growing more and more erratic, paranoid and mad. Going so far as to burn people alive. Not that Tywin cared about these fools, but it was difficult to smooth over so much unrest.

'Not to mention the fools I have for children.' he thought with anger, which hadn't abated in the slightest since then. Only through luck did he overhear his idiotic daughter plotting to get Jaime into the Kingsguard. For what reason Tywin didn't care to find out, but that was irrelevant anyway. What was important was that he had prevented a disaster from happening. Losing his prized heir to the monster that now sat on the throne wasn't something he would tolerate. Insults and stupid remarks he could handle, but not something of that magnitude. Born out of the the brainless scheming of his own flesh and blood.

And just as he had thought the worst was over the gods proved him wrong again by mocking his premature relief. Granted, the last thing everyone expected was the re-emergence of dragons, but it was and is a problem regardless. Tywin had no intention to find out what Aerys would do with a dragon.

And now he had been practically commanded by Aerys to come with him and visit these newcomers. He even had the gall to lie to everyone about it how Tywin came to be here, acting as if he couldn't simply command his Hand to do as he liked. Of course, King Scab didn't say that he was to come, but had instead simply told him that they would dine together with no words wasted where they would be dining.

At first he had thought that as a chance to bring Cersei and Rhaegar closer together, under his supervision, obviously. Otherwise his daughter might do something stupid again. Which was also the reason why she was with him. Then Rhaegar just up and leaves with the transparent excuse to train for the tourney, in the evening. It could be true, but he doubted it very much. So what was Rhaegar's angle?

Then there was Jaime, who was only with him on the invitation of Aerys, also not something Tywin liked to dwell on or think about. Jaime in the Kingsguard a constant presence in the back of his mind. 'At least the talks with Hoster Tully are going well, but it seems the plans for the wedding need to be accelerated.' he thought grimly. Otherwise Aerys might still admit his son to the Kingsguard out of some madness or other.

Worse, Tywin wouldn't even be able to refuse a King's command. Not without dire consequences, though should Jaime be married by then he couldn't be sworn to the Kingsguard, due to his marriage vows preventing it. 'Maybe a quick marriage in the sept of Harrenhal.' Tywin mused. Normally he would spare no expense for it and display the wealth of Casterly Rock to the world, but a quick and simple one was better than no wedding and no heir.

One way or the other Tywin Lannister would see to it that his family legacy lasts for generations.

Luckily the House of Black seemed to be reasonable and capable. Their grandiose performance not an hour before impressed even him. After all, he would've done the same in their place. Showing the whole world how much better his House was from the others.

The Lord of Casterly Rock came out of his musings when the food came floating in. Tywin stared until the soup plate landed in front of him, looking at the thick orange liquid with a bit of green swimming on top. It was tastefully done that much he could admit. Even if he didn't know what it was made out off.

As one of the more curious ones Jaime asked the question for Tywin, unintentionally. "What is it made off?" the young boy knew it was soup, but one of such texture and colour was a new one for him. His sister made a face at her own food, clearly not liking it for whatever reason she had. Hopefully she would take his warning to heart and keep her mouth shut for the evening.

"Pumpkins." answered Harry, hoping that the King would finally take a spoon full of it and ingest the Draught of Piece already. That stuff had to be carefully administered or the one taking it would go to sleep and never wake up. "I suppose no one of you has ever heard of them?" he doubted it. Food wasn't something that could be transported and traded over long distances like on Earth without it going bad. Not right now at least. Harry had plans for it.

All shook their heads, except Oberyn who said. "Well, I think I saw something like that in Essos near Myr once, at least the merchant called it a pumpkin." Remembering his time in Essos and his life there. He looked over the table at the majority of House Black and saw them eating it, probably to show that they haven't poisoned it. He knew that poison wouldn't do anything to them, but he couldn't say anything about it, probably because of some sort of spell, for whatever reason. Though, he discussed it with Elia through writing on paper, which didn't seemed to be affected by the spell.

Not that he believed them to poison anyone. Oberyn had a hunch that they have much more subtle means of killing someone. He also had taken a discreet sniff to smell for poisons or other substances. It was more difficult when the relatively new smell of the soup could mask such things, but he was confident to detect it by taste if necessary. One small drop wouldn't be too much to damage him, should there be poison present.

In the end he took his spoon and tasted it. Or tried to at least as Arthur Dayne knocked the spoon out of Elia's hand, causing the hot liquid to splash on Oberyn's face. He wiped his face quick enough, but glared at the Dayne.

Before he could say anything Arthur already was in an aggressive stance together with Lewyn. Aerys was the first to say something, furious that they dared to interrupt what he saw as his chance to get influence with people that knew how to hatch dragons. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded shrilly, going an impressive shade of red in his fury.

The Sword of the Morning gripped Dawn tightly, having drawn the sword from its sheath, which lay on the ground behind him. "Do not eat anything, Your Grace!" Arthur commanded. "It is poisoned." He was sure of it, with all the evidence pointing towards it. They being immune to it, making him unable to speak of it and then inviting the king to dinner while Rhaegar was away. It may be a golden opportunity to get rid of the Mad King and put Rhaegar on the throne, but Arthur's honour as a Kingsguard wouldn't let him do so. It was a wonder he restrained himself for so long, indecisive on what to do or not.

Elia looked at Arthur as if he was an idiot. 'What is he doing?' she wondered nonplussed. Having been completely caught off guard by his action of slapping her spoon away. 'Why would these people reveal their abilities, activate guest right, repair this monstrous castle only to break the same law they used to gain safety?' it would be idiotic of them to do so and from the looks on their faces they were clearly offended. Who wouldn't be when someone accused you of poisoning someone under guest right?

Not to mention that it would be extremely stupid of them to poison the King of Westeros in an event everyone knew they were responsible for. From the written conversation with Oberyn she knew they most likely had other methods to achieve their goals, more covert ones. So why go to such lengths to poison them when there were much better opportunities and methods the House of Black could use?

Heck, Arthur himself experienced their abilities first hand on himself and yet seemed hell-bent on doing something heroically stupid, that wouldn't help anyone in the end.

That her uncle followed Arthur's example made it only worse for her. He was a member of her House, regardless of the fact that she was married into another House and that he wore the white cloak. She knew they did it to protect their king and her, but she wished that sometimes they would think beyond that.

Arthur especially. He was an excellent warrior and commander, but also a follower that didn't think things through. As evident from him being in the Kingsguard. He was the youngest to join to date with eighteen years in 278 AC. After the Defiance of Duskendale and the time where Aerys madness really came to the fore. Throwing his life away, together with a chance of having his own family for a mad king.

In contrast she didn't have much of a choice in her betrothal to Rhaegar. You didn't refuse a royal prince, not to mention all the work her mother had put into it. It was her duty to do so. But Arthur could've lived his life first and then ruined it, instead of going to court and eagerly advertising his excellent swordsmanship to a clearly mad king.

She knew he was interested in her. Though, she knew it wasn't love. No, he looked for a refuge to escape now that his life wasn't what he imagined it to be in his youth. She wouldn't be his refuge and support, not when she had none of her own. Bar her own daughter Rhaenys, who needed her as well. She also wouldn't betray Rhaegar even if her husband should do so himself. Varys, who was loyal to Aerys, would know of it immediately and she would lose her head for adultery. Not to mention that she wasn't weak like everyone seems to think, at least not in mind and spirit.

Between watching her back in King's Landing, helping Rhaella in her misery, caring for Rhaenys and indulging Rhaegar in his delusions she really had no time or energy to do the same for Arthur. Not with her constantly weakening condition. All these thoughts happened in a few seconds.

Everything in the last few years came back, only strengthened by Rhaegar once again leaving her without so much as a by your leave, causing the normally gentle and kind dornish woman's next actions.

"Stay down Ser Dayne!" she commanded with quiet confidence, radiating authority she learned at her mother's knee and derailing what everyone else's was going to say. Seeing he was about to protest she talked over him. **"Now!"** her voice laced with strength and coldness she didn't show often.

Arthur nearly quailed under her verbal assault. "Princess, I must..."

He didn't get further as Elia pinned him down with an impressive stare, accompanied by a scowl never seen before on her gentle face. "No, what you must do is cease your abominable behaviour! Insulting our hosts by accusing them of poisoning our food, despite us and them being under guest right they themselves asked for, is nothing short of atrocious! You were even present when they requested it and put yourself under it as well." she took a deep breath to control her anger and smooth over her expression to a more serene one, but no less regal one. "If you insist on breaking guest right then I am forced to remove you from our presence before you will actually succeed. That is an order you _will_ obey, am I clear?!" also looking to her uncle to make it clear he was also included in this.

The hardness in her dark eyes was shocking to most people there, only Harry's group wasn't among them. Not really knowing the princess at all. Tywin simply raised an eye-brow, which was as good as him being impressed.

Unnoticed, Andromeda took her chance, cast the Imperius on Aerys to get him to eat the soup and get the powder keg to not explode. She relaxed after the first spoon full of liquid disappeared down the man's throat. Nobody noticed, much too focussed on the princess. She felt no remorse for casting the Imperius on the man. Besides, it was better to have the man under their control for the moment. Not that she would tell Harry that. The slightly glazed eyes caused by the curse could be easily explained with his madness.

Both Kingsguard simply nodded in reply of Elia's rant. Aerys simply spooned more soup into his mouth with a blissful expression on his face. He wouldn't notice a rampaging Nundu, with how he was being dosed to the gills with Draught of Peace on top of the Imperius, it stopped just short of sending the man into a coma. The Lannisters just looked on, not interfering or evading. Oberyn knew that side of his sister, even if he didn't want to see it often.

"Good. Leave." Elia said, her voice appearing more scratchy, but laced thick with disappointment. Nobody moved as Elia picked up the spoon off the table from where it landed. She wiped it clean, filled it with soup, and before any of the other Kingsguard could continue where the others left off, swallowed the first spoon full. When the two still did not move she barked. **"LEAVE!"**

That got them running outside to guard the tent from the outside.

Just as Harry thought the excitement would be over, the world proved him wrong.

Elia let the spoon full of soup fall to the ground with a clatter, splattering the liquid. Next she began to cough, which did not stop and grew more and more violent. Until blood came out of her mouth and Elia nearly keeled over. She was caught by Oberyn who prevented her to fall out of her chair.

"Elia?!" the dornishman exclaimed alarmed. He hated to see his sister so weak and not being able to do anything about it. He hated to feel so helpless, not being able to slay it with a spear and even the time he had spent at the citadel to learn healing didn't help him find a cure for his sister. Which had been his only motivation to go and learn with these old farts in the first place.

It was just another of his failures, he simply wasn't a healer or suited for such work. Only his dedication to his sister kept him at the citadel for the years he spent there, instead of the weeks he wanted it to be.

Right at that moment the prince of Dorne remembered the flask he had on his person for such an occurrence. It was the Invigoration draught he got from Marwyn. Even though Oberyn more like blackmailed the man into giving him one after Marwyn talked too much in an inebriated state. He remembered that Elia always complained about weakness in her limbs, dizziness, headaches and being constantly so fatigued. According to Marwyn it should help her even if only temporarily, but right now he would do anything for her to get better. Poison as the culprit didn't even enter his mind. It had been too fast acting for that.

Narcissa saw what Oberyn was doing, sitting directly next to him. She also saw what he pulled out. The ex-Malfoy knew it to be a bad idea. An Invigoration Draught only gave the drinker the maximum amount of energy one had to begin with. One look at Elia told her the potion wouldn't do a thing for her, causing Narcissa to snatch the vial dexterously out of Oberyn's grasp. "What are you doing?" she asked wit hall the incredulity she could muster. Giving him no chance to say anything, Narcissa continued. "That is the wrong potion to use."

Next she petrified him in his seat from the neck downwards to prevent interference, absently noting that the Kingsguard members, even the one that had come running inside, were as unmoving and stiff as a board. Somebody yelled for a Maester, but Cissy was already working, casting diagnostic spells on the princess.

Immediately afterwards she set to work, laying her hands gently on the princess' throat. She cast "Anapneo." followed by "Episkey" it cleared the throat of Elia and healed the inflammation. Soon her patient was breathing calmer and better. A few moments later Cissy pulled away.

"Take it easy." Narcissa said to the princess, cleaning the mess on the table with a vanishing spell. As she looked up the youngest sister saw that the complete Kingsguard were petrified, looking at Elia with concern and at her family with contempt. The Lannister patriarch stood by the entrance and had no discernible emotion on his face. The blonde girl seemed disappointed, while her twin was relieved and nervous at the same time. Oberyn seemed overjoyed, despite not being able to move. Aerys was simply eating his soup as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Elia took short breaths and calmed down considerably soon after. "You have my thanks for saving me."

Seeing that Aerys was still distracted and living, for whatever reason Tywin couldn't determine neither did he care, the Lord of Casterly Rock interjected. "Indeed, you have." his calm and collected voice catching the attention of all but one. "I would like to know why princess Elia collapsed, however." one look at the incapacitated Kingsguard he added. "As well as undoing whatever you did to our guards." right now he did not know what to think. If it was a poisoning attempt then it was a poor one, especially considering these people's various abilities. Not to mention that he and his children hadn't been affected.

"I will release them once they promise not to attack us." Harry demanded. He knew that it looked like they poisoned Elia, thanks to his bipolar luck no doubt.

Case in point. "You tried to poison the princess." Lewyn shouted aggressively, spittle flying from his mouth. Understandably more than a bit livid at having to witness his niece collapsing like that without being able to do a single thing.

Tywin just send the Kingsguard an unimpressed look. He knew that this was a delicate situation, but Aerys was still eating which indicated poison wasn't used. Not to mention that the soup barely made it past Elia's throat. A poison that acted so fast wasn't really inconspicuous. Something of a requirement for poisons otherwise the perpetrator wouldn't be able to get away in time. "I doubt they poisoned the princess, Ser Lewyn." pointing to the calmly eating Aerys, how the man did that with such long nails Tywin would never know. He said. "Otherwise His Grace would surely be in danger as well. That isn't even counting the fact that we are at their mercy and they still haven't attacked or made any move to kill us, despite us being at a severe disadvantage." that was putting it mildly Tywin had no idea of their true capabilities. But one thing was as clear as day, if the House of Black had wanted them dead they would be right now.

"What happened then?" Ser Barristan asked with more calm than he felt. Poison and sorcery were weapons of cowards and women. Granted eight of them were women, but the opinion Selmy had of them, especially Harry, was going straight into the negative. Something that was mirrored by the rest of the Kingsguard present.

Narcissa chimed in again, asking Elia directly, having rudimentary scanned the women previously. "Do you have a permanent sickness of any kind or are you allergic to anything?" an allergy was unlikely, but Cissy wasn't ready to discount it yet. After all, Elia never had that vegetable before in her life and could very well have an extreme reaction to it. Though, she showed symptoms in form of an apparent Asthma attack, either way the reaction was way too fast.

Oberyn answered for his sister, not wanting her to leave anything out. "Elia was born a month premature and as far as I know it wasn't sure she would live for long. In the end she did, but her health was fragile ever after. No Maester could find what exactly is wrong." the last part was said fairly frustrated.

"I see." Narcissa nodded, scanning the woman again with a subtle and colourless spell. The results were clear.

"Why, can you heal her?" Oberyn did not care that he couldn't move, but his face alone was enough to convey his hope. The rest looked on, unable to really do anything else.

Harry interrupted, not wanting to raise the man's hopes. "We'll see." turning to Cissy he asked. "What did you find?"

Finished with her examination of the tired looking woman, the youngest Black sister explained. "Well, due to her premature birth the princess suffers from Bronchopulmonary dysplasia and necrotizing enterocolitis. Frankly, it is a wonder she had been able to give birth, let alone survive the ordeal."

Marcella rolled her eyes at her sister-wife. "In laymen's terms please, Cissy." The Italian woman knew Cissy hated to dumb her speech down, but she couldn't really expect these people to know as much about medicine as herself.

With a long suffering sigh Cissy explained again. "It means she has abnormally formed lungs, making it hard for her to breath, especially in stressful situations. Doing strenuous things in general is also not recommended." mostly because she lacks the oxygen in her blood, making her dizzy and weak. "It can also cause her lungs to become inflamed, which was likely the case here." indicating to Elia rubbing her throat

"The second ailment makes it difficult for her intensities to break down food and transfer the nutrients to her body properly, causing fatigue, which isn't helped by her lungs. That is probably also the reason why birthing a child was so hard on her. The child's demands couldn't be met properly by normal means, causing her body to weaken further to help the child. After the birth it most likely wasn't easy to regain her health with how little energy she gains from food. Normally both of these ailments would go away with time in the first years of life, but not always. That she had both until today is just extremely bad luck."

For Oberyn that explained Elia's problems to a T. She was constantly fatigued and was bedridden for half a year after Rhaenys birth. "So, you can help her?" when she knew what it was then she also knew how to treat it. At least Oberyn hoped so.

"Of course, I can!" came the immediate and indignant answer of Narcissa, who was insulted at having her medical know-how questioned. No mundane sickness, disease or disability couldn't be cured by magical means. Only ones caused by magic were difficult to heal, dark magic especially. Not to mention that they had Unicorn blood, Phoenix tears and Elixir of Life. From which two could heal her completely. Not that Narcissa would use such precious and or limited resources to heal the princess.

"Your Grace, do you think it prudent to let these... magicians try their hand at curing the princess." Gerold Hightower asked Aerys, just so containing his growl. It was obvious from his sneer that the man did not like Harry or his wives.

Harry's group forced themselves to calm down. The man couldn't know that being called a magician was an insult to them. Even if it was a close thing for Melisandre and Bellatrix.

Andy meanwhile commanded Aerys to answer in the positive, but with his usual insulting twist to it. "Of course it is." the man's slightly glazed violet eyes looked over to them. His voice serene and calm "Do your best to heal her, but it better be free of charge. She is no true Targaryen, after all."

Oberyn's hands clenched and his face twisted briefly into an expression of loathing until Elia touched his hand under the table with a pleading look, forcing him to calm down.

Next Andy forced the king to speak further. "You are to stand down and not attack under any circumstance, Lord Commander!" then let him add shrilly, while letting him look wildly around. "All of you!" Andy manipulated the king in such a way as if he was anticipating a spectacle. One where Elia would not walk away from.

Harry saw the typical signs of an Imperius victim in the King, but couldn't care less at the moment. Right now to control the king meant to weather this situation unharmed. Only after the Kingsguard reluctantly nodded their heads, were they released from the petrification. Though, their wariness was increased now.

"How about we finally begin to eat, while Narcissa fetches the necessary things to heal Elia." Fleur proposed, barely restraining herself from using her Allure to soothe the tempers in the room. Who knew what would go wrong if she did that. No, it was better to do nothing risky right now. Besides she knew Harry hated wasted food, having known hunger for a good portion of his life. Soon after Narcissa left to go into another part of the tent to prepare the potions.

"Excellent idea." Aerys responded enthusiastically. Completely opposite to the atmosphere in the room. Not that anybody commented on it. The man was mad after all. "The soup is truly delicious can I get seconds?"

Gabrielle beamed at the insane man, trying to ease the tension. "Certainly!" she refilled his plate this time without potion and said to the rest. "Eat up." It was done reluctantly at first, but the guests soon were eating when nobody suddenly died. It helped that the usually paranoid King was eating the soup without his food taster. Nobody wanted to do that job themselves.

Harry meanwhile was asking himself why not a single feast or dinner with guests he was involved with could go according to plan. His first four Halloween feasts at Hogwarts together with a few Slug Club parties in sixth and seventh year, when Slughorn replaced Snape. Basically all the dinners with important people at the Dursleys, the welcoming feast of Harrenhal, this one right now, where he was basically talking with a puppet Aerys. That one time he had to infiltrate a ball in London to kill a high ranking general, which ended in chaos.

That one time he had been sent to negotiate with the Vampires only for their ancient Queen to go into feeding frenzy, overwhelm him, bite him and drink his blood. Which in turn sent her into an explosive orgasm, causing her to literally burst into flame and giving the words "going into heat" a whole new meaning. It also marked the day when he learned that the mixture of Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears and his mother's blood protection made him basically irresistible to Vampires, but also immune to the Vampire disease itself. Needless to say an alliance with the undead hadn't happened.

'Don't forget that one time with that MACUSA representative, where you stumbled out of the Floo and ripped the dress clean off her body. Nearly causing an international incident, though from the look she sent you afterwards I doubt she minded it overly much. Though she doubtlessly would have preferred if it had happened in private.' Narcissa chimed in while she was getting the necessary things for healing Elia. Her voice was as dry as the Dornish desert as she said it through their link. Only the war and the need for unity had kept that situation from escalating.

'Or that other time in…'

Narcissa didn't get further as Harry interrupted her deadpan monologue. 'Alright, alright, I think we all know by now that I shouldn't be at a feast or similar without one or more of you present to run interference.' He followed up by mentally sulking.

It caused his wives to nearly lose control and laugh out loud. It was a close thing with how their lips were quivering and twitching, constantly threatening to let out the laugh that wanted to burst forth. Fleur nearly choked from getting the food in the wrong passage.

'Ah, don't be like that, Love.' Marcella cooed, trying to sooth him. Her mental giggles echoing in his mind joined with the rest made that a bit difficult.

Sending a mental pout Harry countered dramatically. 'Oh, woe is me. My wives ganging up on my little helpless self.' a mournful sigh could be heard through the link. 'Ah well, I'll simply have to sleep a few months alone to recover from the blow to my fragile male ego.' they could even hear sniffs inside their minds. Though the message was clear.

Only Occlumency prevented them from showing horror-stricken faces, but the images and emotions send through the bond were enough. 'You wouldn't?!' they simultaneously thought back aghast.

Now it was his own time to chortle and chuckle mentally. 'No, but it was worth it to prank you.' causing the eight women to calm down again. Melisandre and Kinvara had no intention to wait any longer, now that it was sure they were allowed to become one with Azor Ahai. The rest was equally unwilling to give up their fun during the nights and mornings.

The meal was interrupted by Jonothor Darry, the only Kingsguard not having been petrified and the one who had been sent by Tywin to find a Maester. He came back with the Maester Tothmure of Harrenhal sprinting behind him. "I came back as soon as I found the Maester, my Lord Hand." indicating to the man wheezing behind him together with a few servants carrying stuff.

"Where is the emergency, Ser Jonothor spoke off?" Tothmure inquired, looking around for anything resembling a patient. In the end he kept staring at the blue flames hanging in the air.

As usual Tywin took command of the situation with Aerys distracted, as usual. Not that Tywin minded. "It has been resolved. Your service is no longer required, Maester." his frown alone said that he was displeased with the late arrival. Not that it seemed to matter now.

Before the Maester could complain about being unnecessarily summoned or demand this whole situation one look from Tywin send the man packing. He knew the Maester couldn't do anything about the princess' ailment. Even Pycelle had been unable to do anything.

Just as Harry served the main course, after multiplying it by two due to the additional guests, Narcissa came back. "It seems I am just on time." she commented with a vial of violet potion in her hands. It wasn't a complicated one and they had it in stock, due to it being in constant demand. Everyday children were born in their kingdom and naturally some were premature births that could very well need that potion.

Narcissa also had a pair of glasses sitting on her nose. The glasses were enchanted to work much like x-rays, but also do much more. They let the wearer see either bones, muscles, skin, organs etc. and were not limited to just bones.

She took her place again, saying to Elia. "If you want we can do it immediately. The whole procedure shouldn't take long."

Andromeda let Aerys glare madly at the Kingsguard to keep them in place. Elia was beckoned by Narcissa to come closer. One look was enough to see the deformed lungs of her patient. "Take a deep breath and hold it, please." Cissy said. Elia did so, but it was a much shorter one than a normal person was capable of.

Now knowing how the organ's damage looked like she could simply transfigure them into the proper shape. Like all transfigurations this one would hold forever as long as it wasn't reversed. They could take it a step further and transmute her lungs, making it so as if she had healthy lungs all along, however Cissy doubted it was necessary. Even if they could do so with the Philosopher's Stone. After all transmutation was for transfiguration what enchanting is for charms, making it permanent and irreversible by simple counter-spells.

The middle Black sister put her hands directly over the lungs and concentrated on her spell, imagining a healthy set of lungs in her mind. Such a thing was immensely complicated. One needed to know how the lungs looked and worked to do it properly. Otherwise it either won't work or do even more damage. Soon enough she saw them expanding and forming into the proper shape. "There, now exhale and take a deep breath."

Again, Elia did so. Only this time she was surprised at how much air she could really take in. Her eyes were growing wide at that realisation, while her stomach and breast was bulging with air as Elia took as much as she could. "Oh my!" were the only words escaping her as she exhaled in a whoosh.

"Take a little time to adjust and then drink this." Cissy said, putting the vial into the princess hands. That alone should give more oxygen to her brain and blood, banishing her dizziness and headaches, making it easier for her body in general.

The crown princess took many deep breaths in wonderment, smiling a wonderful smile. "I didn't know how different it was for anyone else." she already felt much better. That act alone banished any thought of the potion being harmful. She had been apprehensive, but did not have any reason for to distrust them. There also was the fact that she and the rest of her group were completely at their mercy, if the various displays of power and flying flames were any indication. Soon enough the potion was swallowed down.

"It will need some time to take effect. In the meantime you should eat a little." Elia's appetite should also be stronger now that her metabolism was working correctly once more. It wouldn't be a wonder should she devour a good chunk of the food present.

"It was said my sister's sickness was incurable. You have my and House Martell's eternal gratitude." Oberyn said with his eyes a little wet. Normally he would kiss or hug the one responsible, but this wasn't the right moment to do so, nor the right company.

Harry answered with a relieved smile. "It was our pleasure and, like Aerys said, for free. Besides with our medicine it is no problem to cure most ailments." now he grew more serious. "It hopefully also shows you that we aren't here to poison or kill anyone. So I would be grateful for such accusations to stop."

He only got nods or mumbles in response. All except one, Oberyn. Now that the tension had left the room somewhat, he asked intrigued. "Is this knowledge common from where you come from?" one look at Elia showed her interest as well, but the woman was much too busy devouring the roast and trimmings. At a sedate, but still relatively fast pace for a noble lady.

Fleur answered that after flicking her hair back over her shoulder, briefly mesmerizing the men with the simple motion. "Yes, due to the harsh living conditions on Sothoryos and its disease ridden shores our people had to develop many cures and medicines for all kinds of maladies. Be it diseases ranging from the Bloody flux to Yellowgum or broken bones, missing teeth or limbs, severe burns, as well as antidotes for many poisons and venoms. Without such the chances of surviving there are slim at best." Thankfully, their knowledge on healing fit right in with their cover story.

"Missing limbs?" the blonde boy, Jaime Lannister said incredulously. "You mean to tell me that it is true what the people say? That you chopped off an arm, leg and the head from an Ironborn and then regrew those?" not much stock was put in those rumours, but it seemed they held some truth. 'Maybe they can even help Tyrion.' Jaime thought, hopeful for his brother to get a normal body. Like with Oberyn the Maesters did not have a cure for his brother's problem. The only difference was that Jaime definitely wasn't a scholar.

Just as he wanted to ask about that, his twin intervened.

As if reading his mind Cersei stomped on her twins foot, giving him a quick and significant look. A look that said 'ask it and you will no longer be getting any access to my pussy.' a small war raged inside Jaime, but like with all teenage boys his cock won that argument.

Gabrielle swallowed the food, cooked her head to the side, looking at the boy with an amused grin. The other Blacks simply chuckled at his claim. "It is true that Andromeda here" she wove her hand towards the woman in question. "chopped off an arm and a leg during a bout of finger-dancing. Though she didn't regrow them, simply reattaching them had been sufficient. Should someone lose his or her head they typically stay dead, so that was likely an exaggeration." she heard Harry's groan in her head, showing what exactly he thought of the rumour mill of Westeros.

That had the Westerosi staring. Most common sicknesses like minor colds, fevers and fluxes weren't deadly for the nobility, not with access to Maesters. For the smallfolk without access to a Wood's Witch, Hedge Wizard or other they were. The same held true with infected wounds or even just a broken tooth or bone. To be able to heal such things like the bloody flux, from which hardened soldiers fled, was nothing short of astounding.

Slowly the astonishment vanished and was replaced with something else as the Westerosi processed the implications of what Gabrielle was saying. "You let women fight?" the question, that sounded more like an accusation, came from the Kingsguard knights. It seemed their opinion of Harry could go even lower than it already was. Though it was a testament to what they thought of as important that that titbit of information was what they focussed on.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" Harry asked calmly with a raised eye-brow. "It isn't as if it is forbidden for them to do so. Back home they fought by my side, just as they will do in the future." It wasn't what he really wanted to say, but it had to suffice right now. "Besides, there were and are many cultures throughout Essos where women are allowed to fight." he took a sip from his glass filled with water and continued. "In the ancient kingdom of Sarnor men and women fought side by side. The people of the Valyrian Freehold did the same. The Patrimony of Hyrkoon even goes so far as to only allow women to fight. Just because your culture frowns upon it does not mean ours does."

One look at the history of Essos revealed that the only true weirdos at the time had been the Andals, from an Essosi point of view. They were the only ones viewing sex as something used to procreate and not for pleasure, according to the Faith of the Seven at least. The rest of Essos was pretty open about it in contrast. That was only one of the differences, but also the biggest. Harry doubted that the Andals left Essos out of fear of the Dragonlords and neither did they because they wanted to protect their religion. Otherwise the Andals simply would've funded a city of their own like Braavos, Qohor, Norvos or Lorath had done. No, Harry was convinced they were pretty much driven out by the rest, due to them being viewed as barbarians. Which was pretty much true. One look at the cities of Valyria, Rhoynar, Sarnori or Qartheen origin made it clear that the Andals had been the inferior ones at the time. Only one other ethnicity was less evolved at the time. The First Men.

"I am assuming you intent to participate in the melee and joust as well?" Tywin Lannister asked in his typical cold tone of voice. From what he heard they already won the axe-throwing, archery and horse-racing competitions. Why would they stop at the two contest that brought the most prestige?

Harry shook his head, clearing the table with a wave of his hand,sending the used tableware to the kitchen. "Not in the joust, we are no jousters. But we will definitely participate in the melee." another wave of his hand summoned the dessert from the kitchen. Landing in front of everyone was the Treacle Tart together with custard, looking as delicious as Harry remembered it.

"Why, is that a problem?" Melisandre queried with an intense look. She herself wasn't going to take part in it. That did not mean she was pleased if it would not happen.

Andromeda mentally commanded Aerys to answer in a fashion he found appropriate. "Don't worry about it, Tywin is just surly because he is unable to shit gold with his constipation and all." here he laughed madly at his own joke, while his Hand looked as if he really had constipation judging from his expression. Even Harry's group laughed a bit at that. Not knowing that Tywin would take that bit of laughter as bad as the worst insults. "I guess there is the problem that it is highly unchivalrously for a man to fight against a woman. Also a female isn't seen as a suitable opponent for a man." it slipped out with a sneer. For some even hitting a shield with a maid painted on it was an unchivalrous action.

"So it is highly probable that they would not fight in earnest?" Bellatrix inquired with an edge of scorn in her voice, hating to be underestimated just because of her gender. It would also be a shame as she had hoped for a good fight. Bellatrix wouldn't go easy on them either way, but it was still vexing.

Tywin scoffed this time, replying with nearly no inflection. "Why would they when there is no challenge? Men are made to fight and lead and women to bear children. A woman's fight is in the birthing bed." he definitely had not liked to be laughed at. He distrusted laughter to the extreme. Painful memories of his father the foolish laughing lion without teeth coming to the fore anew and they got repressed just as fast. Due to his childhood laughter was associated with disrespect. No distinction was made whatsoever.

The female Blacks refrained from snarling, but did not stop from cursing the man in many colourful ways inside the privacy of their minds. Gabrielle countered "We have the promise of prince Rhaegar that we are allowed to participate, so it doesn't matter if people are against it or not. We will participate!" no one except Aerys could argue against that and the man was firmly under Andromeda's control.

Trying to diffuse the situation Harry asked. "How is the melee organised. Are there groups or is it one-to-one fighting?" he hadn't really bothered to learn with how much was going on in the last few days.

This time Aerys seemed to be looking at empty air, his eyes unseeing. Andy didn't want to let the man look sane with how rationally he seemed to be answering questions right now, it would look suspicious if it continued throughout the conversation.

Seeing that the king was in one of his moods Oberyn answered it for them. "It is a seven-sided melee in the ancient style." seeing their looks of incomprehension he elaborated. "There are seven teams of seven against each other. The last team or member of one standing wins and advances further."

That did not sound really appealing to Harry. Sure, it was about simulating a real life battle, but for Harry it seemed a bit unorganised for a melee in a controlled environment. His small frown vanished with him proposing. "Couldn't it be made more interesting?"

Aerys perked up at that. "More interesting, how?" he demanded giddily in such a way that was part childlike, part bloodthirsty and part deranged madman.

Harry began. "Well, a specific objective could be implemented, like letting the teams defend different positions, while the enemy teams have to capture the position or something from it, while also protecting their own from the others. The one with the most captured positions or objects and standing team-members wins. Obviously a team can still be eliminated by losing all their team-members." Harry continued, being on a roll to make the contest more interesting than just bashing at each other with blunted weapons.

"Excellent suggestion!" Aerys cried out jubilantly a grin on his bearded face. "Servant, make it happen exactly like that!" the Mad King commanded of his Hand, looking him directly in the eyes. Madness briefly clashing with loathing and contempt.

Tywin brought up one concern before consenting to his one-time friend's demands. "Your Grace, forgive me if I sound presumptuous, but isn't the notice for a change such as that too short?" he could do it somehow by working through the night, being used to Aerys' whims after twenty years of them. Didn't mean he would enjoy it. At least no more than to be addressed like a common servant instead of the Great Lord he was. He didn't work relentlessly to see House Lannister prosper only to have a madman insult him at every opportunity out of petty jealousy. 'One way or another, a Lannister always pays his debts.' he promised himself internally.

"Nonsense!" Aerys replied with a cackle. "It is perfect." with that the small nearly non-existent argument was over for Aerys. Tywin simply nodded his head stiffly. Oberyn just so kept himself from chuckling, enjoying the scene pretty much. He did not like the Lord of Casterly Rock very much. Tywin having insulted them by offering a dwarf as Elia's husband. Cersei was scowling at something or other. Jaime squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Elia in contrast was the picture perfect princess, despite her appetite being bigger than usual. Until today she didn't know how much she could really eat, having eaten like a bird for her whole life. Not out of some attempt to lose weight, but because she never was particularly hungry. Now she could breathe properly and her usual problems weren't bothering her anymore.

The Kingsguard just stood stoically in the background. Ready to defend their charges at a moments notice.

From then on the dinner thankfully went without incident. Everyone just doing meaningless small talk with one another. Only the reveal of Firewhisky was a small moment as Andromeda had to control her puppet in such a way that his reaction seemed real for everyone. The moment Aerys and entourage were out of the door the Imperius curse was lifted from him.

Harry slumped in his seat. "Merlin's hairy balls. I sure as hell hope Rhaegar made some headway in his endeavour. I am unsure If I can survive another week of these dinners." one was bad enough and right now he was cursing his nature that had pushed him to help Rhaegar.

"I admit it wasn't the most smooth dinner of the many I was part of, but at no point were we in any true danger." Fleur stated confidently. It was at least not as much of a disaster as the one time she had been at the Burrow. Here they had the king in their thrall and with it anyone else.

Harry sighed exhaustedly. "I know, but it didn't make it any less stressful." it went without saying that Harry disliked the use of the Imperius curse. Even if the king was an easy target due to his weak mind. In his opinion it should only be done in highly dangerous situations.

Marcella pouted a little. "I still don't understand why we can't simply put most of the leaders of our enemies under the Imperius?" it certainly would make things much easier for them. Her sister-wives seemed to agree with that. Only Harry was against it.

As Harry heard that he growled, but controlled himself. "Because it is the easy way and not the right way. Dumbledore always preached about that, but went the easy way himself in everything. I refuse to do so myself." he remembered all the times Dumbledore went the easy way out instead of choosing the right way. That Grindelwald still lived in Numengard was proof enough that the man had been incapable of making difficult decisions and that had nothing to do with the stupid belief of ones soul fracturing when you killed somebody. That was just plain bullshit designed for cowardly people, who only saw black and white.

"Then there is the reason that we are fighting for freedom and the abolishment of slavery. It would be pretty hypocritical of us to achieve that goal with a spell designed to enslave, don't you think?" he asked with a raised brow as if to challenge them to contradict him on this. "Sure, you could argue that we would do that only once, but we would also cross a line and when it happens one time then it will happen a second and third time. That does not even take into account the possibility that the Imperius can be resisted with enough willpower, even by a Muggle. Not to mention the damage prolonged exposure to the curse can do to someone."

Forcing his will on others wasn't Harry's way. Plain and simple. Yes, he practically forced his will on the slavers, but without magic and they had forced their will onto countless others in the past and reaped their just rewards for it. Now the ex-slavers were as free as the rest. Another big reason was that Harry had hated it in his youth when every choice had been made for him without even asking what he wanted. Harry would not force others to do the same against their will, if he could help it. 'I won't be like Voldemort!' he thought with resolve.

"Besides, if we do all the heavy lifting ourselves, what will happen? In the end people will be expecting us to do it for every little thing and the end result will be people completely dependant on us to do everything for them." unsaid was that it would be just like back home in Britain, with people too stupid to think for themselves. "Sure, we could conquer the cities of Essos with just our dragons and us and it would probably be faster. However, then we will deprive our people of valuable experiences. When we do everything on our own then why would we need subjects in the first place? People in general want to be needed or at least most people do."

Here he looked at his wives, one after another, because they too had that desire. "If we would've done in the past what you proposed just now we wouldn't know if our army is useless or not, having never seen our soldiers within a mile of a real battle. Neither would we know if our healers are any good in stressful situations. Our advisers will be equally useless and so on. We are just nine people and can't be expected to make every decision or do every task ourselves, that is impossible right now and will be even more so in the future."

Harry sighed and leaned back into his seat. "We have to delegate tasks and positions to people we know can do the job properly. To know that we have to let them make decisions and face difficulties on their own and see the results. Enmity makes one stronger, after all. If we don't have that our government will be as corrupt as back home with idiots in any position expecting everything to be handed to them or completely disinterested in their task." Magic had made the magicals on Earth weak minded. With it there had never been any real effort involved in anything. Only a few Muggleborn and muggle-raised Half-bloods knew true difficulty.

A good example of that were Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. One rich and one poor, but both had never known hardship. Ron was content as long as he had food and could play chess and talk about Quidditch. Despite his love for the game he never tried to get on the team. It required effort after all. Draco was the same just rich. He thought that he could simply buy himself everything. A place on the Quidditch team, prestige, loyalty and friendship. That was only strengthened by Malfoy Sr. and the teachers at Hogwarts, who basically taught everyone that nothing had any consequences at all.

Of course there were exceptions, but these were in such a minority it wasn't even worth mentioning.

Harry refused to make the same mistakes. He would not employ magic to solve everything, which was impossible anyway, but do it normally first. A house built properly and then reinforced and improved with magic stood longer and stronger than one raised with magic alone. The Burrow was a prime example of how little wizards back home really thought things through, despite them having basically every resource they could need at their disposal through Transfiguration. In one word it was pathetic and not something Harry wanted to repeat.

That was also why Harry had encouraged his wives to take up something and learn it the muggle way first. "I am thinking in the long term here. I don't want to unite Essos as a single realm only to look helplessly on as it tears itself apart shortly after because of incompetence and greed. It will go much smoother when they can take pride in something that they earned themselves and not grow resentful by us hogging all the power for ourselves, not trusting them to do things on their own."

It also meant he didn't need to rule through fear to keep his subjects in line. Harry hoped for them to respect him in the future.

The first step to that was to give his trust to his subjects. He would not trust them blindly, of course. Something neither Voldemort or Dumbledore had really understood. Voldemort had been incapable of trust while Dumbledore kept so much vital information to himself that it made his underlings useless. People needed to know what they were doing, but more importantly they needed to know why. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore expected people to do stuff simply because they had told them to. If their people did not know why then they couldn't improvise or adapt to changing conditions.

Which ironically enough described a person under the Imperius to a T and told Harry exactly what both Tom and Albus wanted in a subordinate. Namely people completely dependant on them, who were completely useless in the end.

Harry didn't notice it, too far into his monologue, but his wives tried several times to interject unsuccessfully. His exclamation was passionate, Harry despising corruption and greed, having seen too much of it at home and here. Most rulers, be they elected or not, thought of their position as a privilege that allowed them to do anything they liked without consequence, instead of the burden it truly was.

He would've continued with his rant, had his wives not interrupted him with their giggles and laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked, not really knowing what kind of funny thing he said.

Marcella answered after getting her giggles under control. "Nothing, you just now reminded us why you are a king and the one in charge of us." The Italian woman was sure none of her sister-wives even entertained such thoughts. She herself did not. Probably because they all were raised in the magical world or held similar views in case of the red priestesses.

Silently she admitted that he was their moral compass. None of them really had a fully functioning one, to be honest. Only Fleur and Gabrielle weren't as fucked up as the rest, but they too would do anything for Harry. There weren't many lines they would not cross to please or protect Harry.

"Oh, thanks I guess." he smiled sheepishly, a hand going through his messy hair. Then he yawned only now noticing how tired he was as the fatigue caught up with him. "Lets go to bed, I'm knackered." he stopped after he extinguished the bluebell flames, just now remembering that they forgot to tell Lyanna the time and place for her training. 'I, will just have to wake up at dawn and then tell her.'

Melisandre briefly contemplated to ask if they could join in, but Harry made that unnecessary by wrapping an arm around her and Kinvara, pulling them with him. She doubted that they would get to have fun with him tonight. He was too exhausted for that from the looks of it and the rest wasn't much better. No matter, Melisandre could wait until morning.

Besides, it would be much more glorious to make love to Harry in the morning hours of a new dawn with R'hllor shining down his light upon them.

* * *

 **For the people who said simply use the Imperius curse to control every enemy. Well, I could do so but it would be boring. I hope the reasons I listed were good enough not to do so. If not, well tough luck to you.  
**

 **As to why they weren't asked about their magic. The reason is that the Westerosi right now pretty much don't know anthing about magic and are too intimidated to ask anything about it. Besides it is obvious what the spell did.**

 **As to for the people claiming that transfiguration isn't permanent. Canon disagrees with you. There is a whole branch dedicated to reversing transfiguration named Untransfiguration. Temporary transfiguration is a fanfcition made concept. The only difference between transfiguration and transmutation is that one is reversible and the other not. At least not with counterspells but it will have to be transfigured anew. After all according to canon you manipulate the molecules to take on different shapes etc. Why would they reverse again without any external stimuli?**


	23. Incest isn't Wincest

**So, Chapter 23 is here. For all who did not vote already there is a poll on my account page, please check it out. **

**Anyway I hope this chapter is to all of your satisfaction. It even is longer than usual. Mostly because I wanted to arrive at the melee, which I did. Kind of. Rest assured that the next chapter will be purely dedicated to the action of the melee.**

 **The Kingsguard will fight together with Rhaegar. As well as Brandon, Ned, Yohn Royce, Lyn Corbray, Vardis Egen, Gregor Clegane, Jaime Lannister, Lyle Crakehall, Randyll Tarly, Robert and Steffon Baratheon, Oberyn, Brynden Tully, Jason Mallister, Victarion Greyjoy, Jorah Mormont and many more badass fighters. :)**

 **Everyone with thoughts, complains or ideas can PM me. Thanks.**

* * *

Shortly after the conclusion of the dinner Tywin Lannister left his children in the care of his sister and brothers, while making his way to the tent of House Tully.

Hopefully Hoster was still awake so that Tywin could tell him of the change in plans. The Lord of Casterly Rock had no intention to take the risk of his son joining the Kingsguard. A wedding in the next few days or even tomorrow was best. Any further delay was detrimental for the legacy of House Lannister.

Tywin walked briskly towards where he knew his destination was. Two Lannister guards in their typical armour following closely behind him. A few minutes passed until he arrived, seeing the sigil of House Tully flying softly in the evening breeze on the banner near the tent.

"Tell Lord Tully that Tywin Lannister is here to speak with him!" Tywin ordered and promptly waited to see his command carried out. Not even expecting the guards to not do like the Hand of the King told him to.

It took a few moments until Tywin was bid inside. He was greeted with the sight of Brynden Tully nicknamed the "Blackfish", beside him was the man's brother Hoster Tully and Lord of Riverrun. "Greetings, my Lord Hand." Hoster greeted him stiffly with Brynden just nodding in his direction and offering him a seat.

Tywin took the two in. Brynden appeared relaxed, but clearly wasn't. There was an underlying tension, like a coiled snake ready to strike at a moments notice. 'Ever the warrior and survivor.' Tywin thought, remembering their time fighting in the last Blackfyre rebellion and how formidable an opponent Brynden was and still is. Then there was Hoster Tully, who wasn't remarkable in any area, be it combat, strategy or other. Both were tall, broad and strong and possessed auburn hair and blue eyes typical for House Tully.

The Old Lion greeted them back, took his seat and asked. "I wanted to inquire if you have any problems with accelerating the marriage between Lysa and Jaime?"

That seemed to relax the two men a bit. Hoster answered with a small frown. "How soon are we talking?"

Deciding to get it over with fast Tywin said bluntly. "Tomorrow would be best."

"Tomorrow?" Brynden sputtered bewildered, but caught himself shortly as he remembered who he was talking to. "Isn't that a bit too fast?" he knew Lysa was shy, delicate and a romantic. She wouldn't appreciate such a rushed affair for her wedding.

Tywin shook his head in the negative. "No, I just come from dinner with Aerys and the House Black to which Jaime was personally invited by Aerys. I have the strong suspicion that he plans to steal my heir by appointing him to the Kingsguard." looking both Tully men in the eyes he stated. "If that happens then there will be no wedding. Unless you are willing for your daughter to marry my son Tyrion?"

Hoster declined carefully, but not without disdain in his voice. "My daughter needs a whole man!" a sigh of exhaustion followed. First the talks with Prince Rhaegar and now this on top of it. Hoster briefly contemplated telling Tywin of Rhaegar's plans, but he couldn't be sure that the Lord of Casterly Rock wasn't loyal to Aerys. After twenty years as Hand and nearly half of the time spent being insulted could indicate a willingness to bring Aerys down. However it was also possible that it means the opposite or simply an unwillingness to part with power. For now Hoster wasn't going to bring Tywin up to date. Not before the wedding at least.

On one hand the Lord of Riverrun did not want to have such a hasty wedding for his daughter. On the other hand his future grandson would be the Lord of Casterly Rock with all its lands and riches. What was a small and rushed ceremony in comparison to a life of security and luxury for his little girl? It took a while to get over his pride, but the outcome was the most important thing at the moment. 'Once we are in a solid alliance through marriage I can breach the subject of dethroning Aerys.'

Not that Hoster had any doubts to Tywin's hatred towards the Mad King. It was pretty clear from his actions at Duskendale that Tywin wouldn't have cared if Aerys survived the ordeal or not. Openly saying to all present. "There is your dragon." when they asked who would rule them with Aerys' death, even pointing to Rhaegar. Though, that had been before Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell, which destroyed any chance of his daughter becoming queen.

"Agreed. When shall the ceremony begin?" Lord Tully queried, ignoring the incredulous look he got from his brother.

Tywin answered after thinking for a bit. "I think at the time of the melee will be best. Not many people will look at anything but the competition, giving us enough time to get it over with quick enough."

Hoster asked a bit confused. "Won't you be making Aerys suspicious with your absence? You are his Hand after all."

Tywin just so refrained from snorting out loud, instead he simply stared at Hoster and answered. " _King_ Aerys does not allow me into his presence without all the Kingsguard present. Due to some of them participating in the melee I am unwelcome near him." the word king said in such a way one had to search for it or think it imagined.

This time Brynden spoke up. "What of your son, wouldn't he like to join the melee?" the Blackfish remembered Jaime from the fortnight the lad had spent at Riverrun. Tywin's heir didn't make much conversation with Lysa and she in turn made no attempt to engage the young man either. That only increased his worry for Lysa, though he also couldn't really begrudge Jaime. Like all lads that age he was much more interested in stories of war and glory. Not that Brynden had any right to sit on a high horse in that regard. He had been the same and wasn't married to this day. Something that strained the relationship with his brother to this day.

On the other hand he knew that House Tully needed alliances. Their location made such a thing vital, because without strong alliances they would be caught in the middle of a war every time, sitting in the middle of Westeros as they are. An alliance offered security and help in times of need.

"Due to the wedding most likely becoming a small and short affair I don't see a problem with him taking part in it." Tywin explained. He too would like to showcase the skill his heir possessed and for him to bring prestige and pride to House Lannister with it. In regards to the marriage, well, Tywin would see to it personally that his son did his duty.

Then the subject took an abrupt turn. "What about these strange people, these Blacks?" Hoster asked. He had heard from them mostly due to his brother, daughters, son and ward. He had spent the night of the opening feast with Tywin, hammering out some of the details of the betrothal, now soon to be marriage. Anyone wielding such powers together with dragons was a threat in his eyes. The strange customs Brynden told him of did nothing to alleviate his concerns. Women as warriors, how ridiculous can you get? "What sort of people are they?"

Tywin pondered briefly what he should reveal and how much of it. "They don't appear to be hostile." he admitted condescendingly as if he had expected Hoster to figure out that much on his own observations. After all their dragons could've performed a second burning with everyone inside, dealing a fatal blow to Westerosi nobility in the process, but they didn't. Indicating that they either had no interest in Westeros altogether or did not view them as threats. Both possibilities with the second the more plausible one in Tywin's eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Hoster pressed not sensing Tywin's underlying agitation and annoyance from the dinner before.

With pursed lips the Lord of Casterly Rock replied. "They healed princess Elia of her condition, something no Maester could achieve." It was also something he did not like. Without a weak and frail princess it was less probable that there was a replacement needed, his daughter for example.

Before rumours and whispers of the useless princess echoed through the Red Keep and how Rhaegar needed a better more healthier one. A more fertile woman, who could pop out heirs without difficulty, male heirs that is. The rules of inheritance the Iron Throne worked on were clear on the matter. Females could only inherit when there were no males left. So if Elia didn't get a son soon or in the near future then the throne was going to go to Viserys should Rhaegar die.

Tywin saw nothing wrong with wanting Elia replaced. It was normal for the various vassals to prepare for a time of uncertainty, where an heir wasn't present. After all the Targaryen line was lower in number than ever before. Only three males and one female remained, that were important that is, and one of those was a madman. The fact of the matter was Aerys' ability to rule was in question, leaving Rhaegar as the heir, but he had no suitable heirs of his own. That in turn left only a child , who didn't inspire much confidence from his apparent lackwit-like behaviour.

Princess Rhaenys wasn't ideal either, with her dornish looks completely dominant. Baelor Targaryen also known as Baelor Breakspear had had the same problem, people fearing he would favour the dornish in his rule. Not that it came to that with his death at Ashford. Though, Baelor was everything a man could've wanted in an heir he was mistrusted regardless, only because of his looks. His namesake, the feeblest King who ever sat the throne, Baelor I Targaryen, didn't help matters either.

All of this was making the situation they were in all the more uncertain. Or rather it was still uncertain, but with Elia healed that could change any moment now.

"That's good isn't it?" Brynden exclaimed, interrupting Tywin's thoughts. It could only be good for Elia to have overcome her illness in Brynden's mind.

Hoster didn't really listen, only thinking of how that negated any chance to bargain for his daughter Lysa to be queen in case of Elia's demise. A betrothal wasn't easily broken, but to have her marry the prince in exchange for his support, which also brought the North, would've been satisfying. Sadly, the agreement with Lord Lannister was already in place and you didn't snub this lion lightly. "Indeed." he replied absent-mindedly.

Tywin saw something happen between them narrowed his eyes in suspicion, saying. "If you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to for his Grace." his cold gaze settled on the two, calculating and evaluating their posture and made to leave the tent. Though, in the end he acted on his suspicions regarding Rhaegar, saying just before he exited the tent, turning his head around to look at the two. "Please send prince Rhaegar my regards."

It wasn't anything that had much meaning or could be interpreted in any way other for the harmless courtesy it was, if his thoughts were wrong. But the widening of their eyes as he said it was enough evidence for him to suspect they knew what was going on with Rhaegar. Fortunately Tywin had other things to worry about at the moment. Fortunately for Hoster and Brynden that is. "Good Night." with a small nod to each he left the tent, leaving the two Tully men slumped in their seats behind, together with the unspoken promise of a future conversation.

Meanwhile the Lord of Casterly Rock was again left to carry out the unspecific directions of Aerys, trying to optimize them so that they could be carried out.

* * *

Arthur Dayne sat in the tent of the Kingsguard near the royal one, making himself ready to sleep while the shift for the first part of the night began. His thoughts a violent storm of reprimands accompanied by Elia's furious look etched into his mind. A look he had never seen before on her face until that day. He being the first it had been sent to, as far as he knew, was a hard blow.

In his misery Arthur didn't see the tent flap open or Ser Barristan enter.

"It was an eventful evening, wasn't it lad?" Barristan said announcing himself with his soothing voice. His expression warm with a slight undercurrent of concern in it.

Arthur just nodded distractedly, agreeing quietly. "Indeed."

Selmy didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what ailed the young man. His actions from before. "I am sure you did the best you could with the information you had, lad." he said, sitting down besides Arthur one hand on the Dayne's shoulder in a consoling gesture. Why Arthur did not share his information that caused him to act was a mystery to Barristan, but apparently he did share it with Lewyn.

That caused Arthur to snort in derision. "Apparently Elia begs to differ." only a moment too late did he notice the way he referred to the princess. Much too informal for a Kingsguard and too much longing in his voice.

Immediately Barristan's brows rose beyond his hairline in surprise. "I see." he murmured finished with a sigh. Instead of reprimanding Arthur Barristan simply said. "I know how you feel."

Surprise and disbelief was clear to see in the young Kingsguard's face. "You do?"

Barristan simply had a small smile on his face, while chuckling. "I am not that old and was just as young as you once, so yes I do know." he was only forty-five namedays old after all. Selmy briefly contemplated if he should tell his brother in arms that he fancied Ashara and came to a decision "If my vows wouldn't prevent it, I would be courting your sister." he stated, shocking the Sword of the Morning. "I know your situation is the same only that your heart yearns for Elia."

A sad sigh escaped Arthur, knowing the older knight hit the nail on the head. "Yes, though that isn't the only thing plaguing my mind." he hesitated a bit, but then came clean. "I had strong suspicions that they were trying to poison King Aerys." he couldn't say with which methods or anything else concerning magic, but that much he could. Even if he had no reason as to why the Blacks would do so. In hindsight there was no motive for them to poison Aerys. Though, at the moment everything had seemed to fit into his theory. Even the ever present food taster, who had to go so far as to suckled on Viserys' wet nurse's breast in Aerys' madness, had been absent. On the king's orders, but still.

Barristan frowned, not very enthused about Arthur keeping such things secret from his brothers in arms, but he kept his mouth shut for the moment.

"That isn't even the worst of it. I even had briefly contemplated to do nothing and let Aerys die so that Rhaegar could ascend to the throne without..." he admitted and stopped as if trailing off, catching himself just in time before he said something he shouldn't. Barristan didn't know what Rhaegar had planned after all. A pained expression etched onto Arthur's face.

That confession explained for Barristan why Arthur hadn't said anything to the rest of the Kingsguard. Despite all of it Barristan couldn't really blame Arthur, because in the end he did his duty, regardless of the fact that it had been unnecessary.

"I can't say that I am not disappointed in you for keeping your suspicions secret, however I too have had my doubts and moments of weakness." as Arthur perked up a little to look at Barristan fully the older knight explained. "One such time causing these thoughts is the one I saw as my finest hour at the time. The Defiance of Duskendale." here Barristan chuckled ruefully. "I single-handedly rescued the king from captivity, aye, and true enough it gave me fame and glory." here he looked Arthur right in the eye. "Now I am unsure if it was the right thing to do. Had I kept silent and let Lord Tywin storm the town, Aerys most likely would've died and Rhaegar would sit upon the Iron Throne right now." he got a far away look in his eyes as he relived the days in his mind. "Some nights I lie awake, thinking on what could've been."

"Did you find an answer?" Arthur asked quietly.

Barristan simply nodded, saying softly. "Yes, No matter how many times I think on it nothing will change that it happened. In the end it doesn't matter what happened in the past, because we can't change it. We have to live in the here and now." now Barristan's gaze was sharp and focussed but also understanding. "We are Kingsguard. Our duty is to protect the king and his family, kill his enemies, lead his armies, give him counsel when asked and keep his secrets when not. One thing we do not do is judge him. Though, I am sure Gerold already gave you that speech." a little amusement colouring his voice at the last part. "You swore our oath, which means you won't be having land, a wife or children. The Kingsguard is your duty and family now and love is the death of duty." even if the love was to the crown princess, which was even worse. One wrong move and Arthur's head would decorate the spikes of the Red Keep.

Not to mention that if Arthur should give into his impulses, he would be forced to play the Game of Thrones, something that only the lowest and worst of the Kingsguard had done. "Of course, you're still prey to pride, ambition, lust, love, anger, jealousy, greed for gold, hunger for power and all the other failings that affect us lesser mortals. There is no shame in admitting that much. You know that Lewyn keeps a paramour. You could do the same, none of your brothers in the Kingsguard would think any less of you." as long as it was some unimportant lass and not a highborn lady from court it wouldn't matter too much. Besides Arthur was dornish like Lewyn.

Arthur answered with shake of his head, a minuscule smile on his face. "Thank you, I will heed your advice, Ser Barristan. I have a lot to think about." with that Arthur finished preparing for bed and slept in his cot. Hopefully sleep would find him swiftly. "Good Night."

Barristan echoed "Good Night" and went to catch a restful sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke much earlier than usual, long before sunrise. His intent of not missing the melee driving him to wakefulness together with something else. It was the first time he woke up to Melisandre and Kinvara on his right and left side, trapping his arms in their bosoms and his legs with their own. Their hands must've crept towards his junk in the night, judging from the gentle grip it was in. It did absolutely nothing to keep his morning wood down.

"Good morrow, husband." Melisandre's sonorous voice greeted him in a purring fashion. Her hand was greeting his cock in turn.

Harry reciprocated the greeting in kind, playing with her labia and clit, causing the redhead to moan. "Good morrow to you as well, wife." he said with a slight grin knowing that she revelled in being called that. Like he predicted a feeling of pride, happiness and love came over to him through the bond with her.

Next his head was gently turned by a delicate hand which took his chin and turned it towards the second redhead. "No greeting for me?" Kinvara pouted. She immediately brightened once Harry leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes were closed, her crotch rubbed softly against his leg and her voice moaned. Liquid fire was coursing through her body, consuming her in a blaze of passion.

Their activities woke up the rest on the enlarged featherbed. A sheet wasn't really needed with them generating enough heat through their bodies alone. Not that any kind of uncomfortable cold or heat did anything to them. Besides, a blanket would just be a tangled mess and a hindrance in the end.

By the time Harry's cock was engulfed by Melisandre's mouth, his body caressed and peppered by Kinvara's kisses the rest came back out of Morpheus' arms. One after another greeted him, a bit drowsy as the sleep faded from their minds.

Lying with her elbow propped on the mattress, her head in her right hand Fleur asked with a mischievous and still sleepy grin. "Enjoying yourself?" she loved to see him caught up in pleasure. It was thrilling for her to be someone who could have such control over Harry, who held so much power himself. She treasured the moments where she coupled with him and his gaze was solely focussed on her and her alone, his face contorted into a expression of awe and ecstasy the moment he lost control completely.

"Certainly." Harry gasped and groaned as the skilful ministrations of Melisandre drove him further to the edge, his hands playing with her hair in the meantime.

Amused Andromeda interjected. "Let the three have their fun. After all, we promised Melisandre and Kinvara their turn."

Bellatrix and Gabrielle grumbled at that, but contained their displeasure while they left the bedroom to prepare for the day, leaving the two red priestesses with Harry behind. Harry's last action was to shout after them to tell Lyanna when he would meet her.

* * *

After a good amount of time Harry came out of the bedroom fully clothed in his robes with Melisandre and Kinvara on each arm. Both wobbling on their legs like newborn fawns, supporting themselves on Harry so that they wouldn't crash onto the floor.

Breakfast was already served, but the rest had waited for Harry to arrive before they began eating. Thankfully Aerys did not pay them a surprise visit this morning for whatever insane reason.

It was a rather quiet affair until they came onto the topic of Aerys and his style of ruling. All agreed that the man was a terrible king.

Finally Harry couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and asked. "Speaking of ruling, I had expected you to lecture and teach me on ruling not the opposite." a bit of humour in his voice as he said that, remembering his rant from yesterday.

Marcella answered him after a mirthful laugh. "We said we could teach you politics and negotiation, very little of that has to do with being a leader. A leader inspires people to follow him. Something you're a natural in." Harry is a Nexus, someone who connects people by the sheer force of personality and presence, as well as inspiring them. He even inspired people as far into the darkness as Bellatrix. Sure, it had required a good amount of work and was done more out of necessity than anything else, but he did it regardless.

Narcissa sat her coffee down and interjected. "Besides, from the moment of birth a Pureblood was taught to think for themselves and their family first. Everyone else were only tools to be used." she took a sip from her beverage before continuing. "That's also why the Wizengamot did not work out. Everyone only ever worked for themselves and not with each other. Deals may have been made together with alliances through marriage, so that certain laws were put in place or repelled, but in the end backstabbing was inevitable."

Marcella took over again. "That routine was responsible for all the dissent and useless arguments. The only thing Purebloods ever agreed on was that they were superior to half-bloods and muggleborn. We can teach you to negotiate and to learn politics, but in the way of being a leader you are in a league of your own. A leader looks out for his people, like you said, but we all were raised to pretty much look out for our families and ourselves, giving no concern for other people's plights or problems." That Harry still thought about the well-being of others after everything he'd been through showed the strength of his character in comparison to their own. Sure, they looked out for each other, but anyone outside of their group was only helped on Harry's wishes or if they gained something from it.

They couldn't even be against it, because without that particular character trait of Harry they all would still be miserable or dead on Earth.

Westeros had been one alternative to Essos and its slavery. The attempt to settle on Westeros had been them trying to keep Harry away from slavery and its misery. Sadly, Westeros wasn't suitable for them to live in. Magic, polygamous marriages, their status as warrior women, foreigners and the Faith of the Seven together with their appearances overall worked against them in Westeros. In the end Essos was the only alternative, and knowing Harry they resigned themselves to the fact that they had to eradicate slavery. So far it was looking good.

Fleur spoke this time a bit amusement in her voice, addressing Harry. "I had thought that you would insist on doing everything on your own, not risking anyone or anything else but yourself." that was how he had been back on Earth, but she knew he had changed to some degree, living with him for more than a year showed that.

Harry smiled ruefully as the rest giggled. "Let us just say that I was shown the error of my ways. Besides, I can learn from my mistakes." he pouted. Harry knew that he couldn't do everything on his own no matter how much he wanted to. The war had shown him as much. Also people would take it the wrong way, thinking he thought them weak or incapable or a number of other reasons. The crux of the matter was that he knew for a while now that he wasn't responsible for all bad things happening and that he needed to trust others to do things, regardless of the risks or how he might feel about it.

He then inquired. "Why didn't you insist to be called queens by the Westerosi, much like you demanded from them to name me by my title of king?" he had thought they would do so, but no such thing occurred.

Marcella answered with a tone of voice as if it was the first time she heard that she was a queen. "Well, to be honest, it hadn't occurred to us. At home they call us that, but here I guess it would be confusing to call eight separate women queen. Besides it is more important for you to be called king here." This was quite literally a man's world. Men got to be Maesters, rulers and warriors, while women got in the short stick in nearly everything.

Andromeda chimed in at that point. "Technically we aren't married, having never performed a wedding ceremony of any kind. So it would be presumptuous to call ourselves queens." she knew Harry and everyone else saw them as married to him, herself included. Not that they would tell these Westerosi that they aren't married. That would only lead to more problems in the end.

Harry frowned in displeasure. "That may be, though everyone here thinks we are married. Ergo you are queens!" that was the end of the discussion for him. He also made a mental note to arrange for a marriage ceremony to be arrange back home.

A change of topic came out of nowhere, when Kinvara asked giddily with a dreamy quality to it. "What do you think the prices are for winning the melee?" her imagination supplying her with al manner of things that could be won. Not minding the serious air in the room or completely misreading the atmosphere.

Narcissa just shrugged uninterested, but glad for the change of topic. "I have no idea. Though, it isn't as if I'll participate."

Harry was confused at that and it must've shown on his face as Narcissa said with a small chuckle. "You do know my weapon is a bow, don't you, Harry? The event is a melee."

Then comprehension dawned on Harry's face. He had known that Melisandre and Kinvara wouldn't take part in it, having no weapons or combat experience without spells. He had simply thought that the seven of them fit exactly in terms of numbers, without thinking about in what kind of event he was taking part in. "Oh, well...shit." he ignored the laughter coming from his wives. "What do we do now?" he fretted concerned that they were too late to do anything about it.

Bringing her laughter under control Marcella interrupted his fretting. "Relax, while you were busy shagging their brains out" she inclined head to the two red priestesses clinging to Harry and kissing his arms while looking up at him adoringly through lidded eyes. Nothing else was on their radar but Harry. "I arranged for a sell-sword to be our seventh member."

Harry relaxed at that. "That's good, thanks." smiling at Marcella in gratitude, causing said woman's cheeks to develop a pink dusting at the sincerity in his tone.

At that point Bellatrix interjected. "As long as I get to beat up some idiots, everything is fine with me. I can't wait to show those arrogant pricks that a woman can be as much of a fighter than a man or in some cases be even better!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her older sister. "I doubt it will bring us anything but more resentment, if the way people looked at Harry when he mentioned our army consisted purely out of women was any indication." they had looked at him as if he was as mad as Aerys. Just beating them in a contest wasn't going to be enough. It would take much more to change a fundamental part of their society. Besides she had no intention to try and change it, which would be like trying to give House-elves freedom. Andy knew a doomed undertaking when she saw one.

"Speaking of female warriors, what do we do about the fact that the warrior-maid still want to fight bare-breasted?" Fleur spoke up, looking at Harry with something akin to mirth, while Cissy and Marcella suppressed growls. "Someone found it a good idea to set it into their heads that they could fight naked in every battle." now that Ghis and its neighbours were conquered the use of war-paint in battle lost its function in battle with no faction left who used copper or bronze to make weapons.

Harry just groaned at that, his right hand rubbing his forehead. He exhaled with a sigh. "That was me attempting to give them some protection while allowing them to fight bare-breasted as per their traditions." at the time he had known that it was a mistake to do so. However, there hadn't been any time to forge enough armour for all of them nor had there been any steel to make said armour. Transfiguration had been a possibility, but Harry and his wives had had other things to worry about.

Fleur said "Well, it may have worked for Ghis and its neighbours, but the rest of Essos uses steel to make weapons. That makes the war-paint useless for combat in the future." it had other uses, like protecting people training so that a real life battle could be simulated better. "We need to give them armour or our loses will be significant in our future battles."

That was also one of the reasons why she didn't understand how the Dothraki still existed. They wore no armour and employed no tactic or strategy. Apparently only their reputation and the cowardice of the Free Cities, as well as the infighting amongst them, left these savages alone to fight amongst each other. A proper armoured cavalry made out of knights would ride these unprotected fools down completely. The arrow storms from horse back so feared by many were no problem if properly armoured, the same went for the slashing weapons of the Dothraki, the Arakh. It would bounce off of the steel plate. Even chain mail was impervious to slashing weapons and knights wore both. It basically made them nearly invulnerable to Dothraki while said savages were completely exposed to the steel of the knights.

Like this these savages only fought amongst each other, killing their own people, while getting these so called gifts from the big cities and breeding like rabbits. Without these gifts or their raids they wouldn't survive for long with no farmers, smiths or anything a civilisation had to advance further. In Gabrielle's eyes these people were the scourge of Essos, exploiting other people and living off of their hard earned things. The experience she had due to some time spent with them before she and Gabrielle joined Harry didn't make it better.

Fleur would do her best to see them destroyed, after they dealt with the other Free Cities attempt to re-establish slavery.

Narcissa spoke up next. "Actually, I made some improvements to the war-paint so that it can resist other materials than stone, bone, claw, bronze and copper. Iron and Steel among them. However the materials to make it are expensive." sure they had the Cauldron of Plenty, but that had its limits as well.

"How expensive are we talking?" Gabrielle inquired, being the Mistress of Coin.

"Well, a batch coming out of a normal cauldron would require a hundred pure diamonds or other gems the size of walnuts ground to dust, dragonbone, the typical ingredients for the paint with obsidian dust instead of coal, as well as giving it an oil base so that it isn't going to wash away immediately during rain." Narcissa explained, thought a bit and then added. "They also don't have to be completely naked for it to work."

Gabrielle thought a bit and said. "Well, we have many gems, but to mass produce it would be stupid." they would lose massive amounts of wealth that way. Luckily they had Fire-crabs living in their territory now. The beasts had jewelled shells on which gems grew. Dragonbone would be the most difficult to obtain, the skeleton they had found wasn't going to last forever. "To use the paint to cover the areas they want to expose would be best, minimising how much they use."

Harry nodded that he understood. "Sounds excellent!" The problem was to sell the idea to the warrior-maids, but he doubted it was difficult as long as they could flash everybody. "It should go well with giving them partial armour elements, like vambraces, greaves, a left shoulder guard, shield and a helmet." the rest would consist of their typical leather armour with the breasts and thighs most likely exposed, but Harry couldn't really change a culture completely over night. "Like this the shield will give them a good amount of protection normally provided by armour and can be used for bashing into an opponent." the ancient Celts and some African tribes had went into battle completely naked, but the important thing was that they carried a shield. Adding other armour elements to it should provide even better protection, while leaving the necessary parts exposed required for their culture, but also protected together with other vulnerable parts like the throat and armpits.

"With the shoulder guard, shield, helmet and greaves the vital parts are protected from arrow storms, while they also won't be as restricted in their movement or overheat due to too much armour." that was a serious problem knights faced. With how many layers of protection they had there was no outlet for the heat. Especially in summer. Thankfully Harry and his wives were practically immune to temperature changes due to their enhancements and rings, solving that problem for them when they wore their armour.

The restriction of movement was a little less of a problem and not nearly as bad as some people thought. Despite popular belief a knight in armour could run pretty fast and even do a roll to evade attacks and certainly didn't need to be lifted onto his horse by a crane. The weight was after all evenly distributed on the body. Besides, if that were true, once a knight fell off his horse there would be no getting up, making the knight practically a dead man on the battlefield. If armour was so cumbersome and in the end useless, why spend so much money on something that will get you killed? People don't want to die and armour prevents just that in most cases.

Saying that Harry remembered something, addressing the Veela, he asked concerned. "Do you need an other type of weapon, should I make some for you? I doubt a sword is good for aerial combat with wings." especially with six wings. With his own two the movements required to be effective with a sword were seriously hampered due to the new appendages, which you could hit by accident. They could fly without wings with the unsupported flight spell, but there was something more fulfilling by flying with wings than without. Probably coming from his Animagus form. 'Maybe a spear or some ranged weapon?' Harry mused inside his head.

Both shook their heads in the negative with Fleur declining. "Thank you for the offer, but that won't be necessary." she found it sweet of him to offer such, it showed his concern for them. "But we won't be using our weapons while in the air." that would be stupid and also give away their considerable advantage of flight. Why engage in melee when magic was sufficient to attack while flying and escape most of the danger?

"We also can simply partially transform more than our wings should it be necessary to fight while in the air." Gabrielle stated and promptly transformed her naked feet into wicked razor sharp talons able to pierce steel. She followed it shortly after by doing the same with her hands. From the looks of things they could inflict serious damage, even ripping an unprotected man to shreds easily.

"Good." Harry said relieved. "Hopefully the Warrior-maids won't raise much of a fuss about it. I still don't know if it was a good idea to restrict the women to fight for the army and the men to the Navy."

"It was a good decision and necessary!" Marcella assured him firmly, leaving no room for his self-doubt or argument. "The Ghiscari, Lharzeen and Qartheen had no standing army, except some Unsullied and a Civic Guard in case of Qarth. The Warrior-maids were disgruntled with your decision, but followed it because they believe and trust in you." she personally was glad that his experiment had failed. " An army with men and women in it isn't really possible in this day and age with rape nearly inevitable." It was practically inviting trouble to do its thing. Better to keep it separate. "Besides, when both men and women are allowed to fight in the army then the same would have to be true for the Navy and with how superstitious people are that is impossible." she stated.

Confused Harry asked. "What do you mean?" he had done the same for the navy as he did for the army, inviting women to join. The problem was none had done so, all going into the army instead. He had found it curious at the time and simply thought they wanted to stay with their own gender. Therefore it hadn't made as much problems as the army.

Andromeda took over, she knew Harry saw nothing wrong with women in the navy, the rest of the world was different. "Simple, people believe that women bring misfortune when on a ship." The middle Black sister thought it nonsense, but such a change would've been one too many in such a short time. "Like this it may be separate, but at least both parties are happy with how it is." Like this both had a chance to fight. Men even had more of one, being the only ones allowed into the city watches on top of the navy, who was more active than the army anyway, protecting merchant ships and so on.

Only in the fighting pits both genders were equally represented. Blood was blood after all.

Gabrielle interjected this time. "Besides, an army out of women is better suited to work with full Veela like us." she stated in a no nonsense voice. "With men in our army its effectiveness goes down considerably. Only a few weak-minded ones are necessary to spread chaos through our ranks, should they fall prey to our Allure." Just a hundred spread out through a few thousand were enough for infighting to start should they suddenly decide it was a good tactic to impress her sister and her by doing so. The only reason the Unsullied didn't go crazy in Qarth was ironically enough the abominable training they went through.

"Another bonus would be that we could let our Allure loose and concentrate on other things. It would do nothing against our own forces," the only effect it had on women was to make them jealous should their men fall prey to it. "while it would wreck havoc on the enemy, who would start to fight each other, spreading chaos and confusion in their ranks." men in the army would honestly be detrimental to them.

Harry accepted their reasoning without much fuss. He would've liked to let men join, but knew that too much change too soon wasn't helpful. "Alright." he nodded and with that the topic was closed. "I just fear that the Warrior-maids will be at a disadvantage when going up against men in combat." It was a fact that men were stronger than women and strength was an important, even a deciding factor in battle. The fights around Ghis hadn't been much of a challenge due to them having outnumbered their opponents, as well as said opponents not having the same muscle mass as normal men, with them being eunuchs and Harry's forces being pretty much invulnerable to injury. Something that would change in the future, like previously discussed.

Then Bellatrix proposed. "Well, we could enhance them with a simple runic pattern tattooed onto their skin to enhance their strength to that of an average man." A permanent strengthening solution needed too costly ingredients to make so many of them, even with the Cauldron of Plenty. To make them roughly equal in strength to a man was about as good as they could get it. Besides, like that Harry's group was still superior to the army, should the need to quench an uprising ever occur.

With that cleared each of them ate a healthy amount for breakfast before going outside. Harry left the rest and went to the tent of the Starks to pick up Lyanna for their training. Melisandre and Kinvara went to check on the dragons and the rest looked for things of interest until the melee started.

As Harry left the tent, Andy asked a question into the room of women she had wanted answers to since yesterday after the axe-throwing contest. "You still didn't answer my question as to why you all acted so affectionate yesterday."

Narcissa answered her. "Well, I wanted to get us all together sometime in the future to discuss our relationship with each other."

"What do you mean?" the question conveying her confusion perfectly. "I thought you were okay with Melisandre and Kinvara joining." both women just now came out of their stupor, hearing their names mentioned.

"I am, but I meant the relationship between us women." more specifically to better said relationships in such a way that they would come to at least respect each other and not only refrained from killing one another because of Harry.

The others accepted the reasoning, though the meeting would've to wait until the jousting started. Otherwise there was no time in their day.

* * *

The sun's first rays broke over the horizon, bathing the land in red, yellow and orange light. Harry inhaled the clean and cold morning air, ignoring the whispers from the odd people out that followed.

It took him little time to go the by now familiar path to the tent with the Direwolf banner over it. In front of it he spotted the figure of Lyanna Stark waiting for him impatiently, pacing back on forth while muttering to herself in agitation. Another turn and she spotted Harry, causing her to walk towards him briskly. "Where were you?" she shouted accusingly. "She said you would be here before sunrise!" the female Stark pointed to the rising sun that contradicted that statement.

"She?" Harry asked mirth clear to hear in his voice.

That caused Lyanna to stop her impending rant and form a new one. "I don't know!" she had been much too sleepy to notice any details. "One of your wives just barged into my tent shook me awake to tell me when you would be here and then you don't even arrive on time!" the more she spoke the louder she got. She wanted to get as much time training as she could and her teacher was already late!

The only thing Harry got from that was that it could still be anyone of his wives. "You aren't much of an early riser are you?" his amusement not vanishing in the slightest. When you had been up against Basilisks, Dragons and all manner of different deadly threats a teenage girl was nothing in comparison.

She just glared at him in displeasure, causing Harry to shrug with a lopsided grin completely unapologetic. "So, where do you want to train?" he inquired in an attempt to get a move on.

Lyanna huffed and decided to tell him. The faster the better. "Near the God's Eye, away from most people." she really didn't want others to see her first attempts at being martial.

"Alright, lets go." Harry promptly walked towards the lake, Lyanna trailing behind him. Soon the lake came into view as they left the castle and tents behind, revealing water calmly moving with tranquil grace, reflecting the sun's first rays on its surface.

When Lyanna stayed in her dress he raised a brow at her, causing her to ask a bit snappishly. "What?"

Not changing his expression Harry asked. "Do you intent to train in a dress?" that would complicate matters more than a bit. He thought she hid clothes better suited for it under said garment.

His question caused Lyanna to flush red either in embarrassment or anger. "It isn't as if I can just make appropriate clothing out of nothing!" Lyanna defended herself, crossing her arms. To steal some armour nobody would miss was something different than stealing clothes that wouldn't fit, being made for men for nearly all. Even Benjen's leathers didn't fit her because of her stupid breasts deciding to grow this year of all times.

Harry simply sighed and waved his hand over her form, causing her dress to ripple like water and change. A moment later the dress was transfigured into a pair of tight fitting leather pants and a leather weskit. "There, one problem solved." he said, taking a closer look at the girl. Her arms were slim with bony elbows, she had narrow hips and maybe a little less than a handful in terms of breasts. Her legs and arse were firm. All in all there wasn't much strength in her frame.

"So, what weapon do you want to learn to wield?" Harry asked. He could teach her to fight with swords, be it arming sword, longsword or Bastard sword. For other things he had either his wives to do it for him or the Warrior-maids. However, Lyanna was more limited in her choice of weapon being a woman of below average strength, making some weapons unsuitable for her. In the end he already knew what weapon would be best, but he wanted to make a point.

Lyanna thought about that after she came out of her stupor caused by the casual display of magic. "I'd like to learn to use a bow." Images of her shooting arrows with the strength of Narcissa inside her head. Notions of her swinging a sword having taken a less important role for now.

Harry nearly chuckled at that, knowing that Narcissa's display the day before caused that to be the case. Sadly, he had to dissuade the teen of that notion. "I'd advise against that." Harry stated. "You don't really have the strength for it."

Lyanna was far from dissuaded. After all how hard could it be to draw such a flimsy string? One of his wives did it easy enough. "You said you teach me and I want to learn to shoot a bow." at home she shot at targets all the time and it went fine.

Seeing that she wasn't deterred Harry summoned a few bows from Harrenhal he had seen lying about. All of different draw weight. Then Harry transfigured a dummy out of a few rocks nearby and gave it the armour a typical grunt wore, gambeson. "Ok, try and hit the target." he then threw her the bow with the lowest draw weight and an arrow to shot with.

Lyanna promptly caught the bow, nocked the arrow, drew the projectile back, aimed and let it loose. It hit the target, bouncing off harmlessly. She looked at him smugly, saying. "See!"

Harry just shook his head. "Well, you just proved me right."

"What do you mean? I hit the target!" she protested, sputtering.

"You did." Harry conceded. "However you inflicted no damage, making your attack useless" and that on a target with no chain mail or plate on. He picked up the next bow with more draw weight and gave it to her. "Here try this one then."

She did so and hit the target again, with more effort, making the arrow bury itself into the fabric. Her right arm shaking a little while drawing the string. "Ha!" some smugness returning to her voice.

It was dashed just as fast as Harry took the gambeson and showed her the inside, retorting. "Do you think your opponent will be injured from this?" the arrow didn't even make it fully through, only sticking loosely in the protective clothing.

Lyanna scowled at the offending garment, as if it had insulted her severely.

Harry just gave her the second to last bow with the same arrow. This time she barely got the string completely back and missed her target completely, her untrained arms shaking from the strain. The last one she didn't even got the string to budge halfway. "Like I said you don't have the strength for a bow. Most women don't." at least not for one meant for war and to injure knights. "Not to mention that with the first bow you wouldn't be able to injure anyone and the range it covered was also quite small." Special bows out of Dragonbone or Goldenheart could circumvent these weakness somewhat, but not completely. Lyanna also had a completely wrong stance and took too long to aim, which put the arms under too much stress and cost energy. Either her teacher was shit or she was self-taught.

Lyanna just looked at him morosely, but she understood. At home her target was without armour and also made of straw, as well as stationary. "Fine, no bow then. How about axes?" her enthusiasm returning again as she imagined herself like Andromeda. The women of Bear Island that had come with them to Harrenhal also in her head with their axes and maces.

Again she got a negative response out of Harry. "No, the axe is more top-heavy and therefore more tiresome to use." Like before strength was the deciding factor. His wives could use their weapons like they did because of their magical enhancements. Normally, using two axes or even two short swords like Marcella was very tiresome on the arms and not really recommended.

"But your wives use bows and axes." she protested. "Why are they allowed to use these weapons and I'm not?"

Harry simply chuckled. "Let's just say that my wives are a completely different breed of women and leave it at that." His voice sounded light, but there was an undertone of steel present that broke no argument, causing Lyanna to simply nod.

"What you need is a Bastard-sword." Harry continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, transfiguring some more rocks into one. "You can wield it with both arms, making it easier to put more force behind it. Also, the point of balance is closer to the handle, so it takes less energy to use. You can also adopt certain stances to keep it at rest, conserving even more energy." While he explained Harry demonstrated these things for her. "Another weapon you could use are daggers. They can slip into the weak points of armour easier than a sword."

Lyanna nodded along her previous disappointment vanished now that she had a weapon to look forward to. It even was the one she wanted to learn how to use from the beginning. She took the offered sword out of his hands, holding it in her own and noting that it wasn't that much heavier from a tourney sword or one for training.

"Ok, first come the basics." Harry said after he took of his robe, leaving him with a pair of leather pants. He promptly took up a stance after summoning Lightbringer, explaining. "This stance is called the ox. The point of the blade can be aimed a little lower or higher, but note that it is typically aimed at the opponents throat or face." he demonstrated with Lyanna as his opponent. "Also note the blade's alignment by observing the angle of the cross, the blade is neither horizontal nor vertical but slightly diagonal. In fact, it is the natural position achieved by cutting upwards. The hilt is just besides the head held at temple level." he explained the advantages and disadvantages of the stance until he ordered. "Now you try to mimic me."

Lyanna did so, taking up stance after stance he explained to her. First the ox, then the plough followed by the fool, from the roof and lastly the near ward. He corrected her when she was wrong and was patient with the She-Wolf. Though she blushed when he corrected her plough stance, gently encircling her with his arms from behind and guiding her hands to the right places and her blade and feet into the correct position.

"Ok, next I want you to try and change from stance to stance as best and fluid as possible." To change from one to another was of vital importance after all.

Again Lyanna did so to the best of her limited ability. "Look after your footwork." Harry commented, seeing Lyanna neglect to move her feet. "Footwork is one of the most important things in sword fighting. Without it you can't generate much force behind your blows." he explained to her.

Confused Lyanna inquired, falling out of her stance. "But you hit with your arms?!"

Harry just chuckled, remembering his own faults he made in the early days. "Yes, you do." he agreed in an amused tone of voice that said he knew more than her and immediately explained "However, when you use your feet together with the rest of your body then your blows will be much stronger." not a moment after he explained it Harry demonstrated it on the dummy with a conjured steel sword. First the hit using just his arms followed by the proper one, which rattled the dummy much more. Afterwards he had her training exactly that for a time.

"I think that will be enough for today." Harry said, seeing Lyanna panting. It may not have been a strenuous looking workout, but to use a sword like that, even without an enemy, was tiring to do for an hour and a half. Especially for a completely untrained individual.

Ever defiant Lyanna exclaimed insistent. "I can still go on!"

Harry shook his head and denied. "No you cannot." he easily plucked the sword out of her hands after storing Lightbringer back into his ring. She was miffed, but accepted his decision. To wind down Harry taught her some basic stretches to finish the exercise.

"I am assuming you did not eat anything until now?" it had been much too early for the servants of Harrenhal to prepare something and from the looks of it Lyanna waited for him as soon as she got the message. The shake of her head was answer enough. "Then you should eat a good amount and not do anything more for today. Tomorrow at the same time?"

Now smiling brightly Lyanna answered cheerfully. "Sure!" she soon left with a spring in her step.

Happy himself to be of some help to the girl, Harry began to leave as well. Completely unaware of the emerald eyes trained on him behind one of the trees near the lake.

* * *

Today was an absolute horrible day for Cersei Lannister. Yesterday these foreigners healed that dornish slut Elia Martell, diminishing her chances of becoming Rhaegar's queen severely. 'Well, she can still die of some "accident."' Cersei thought maliciously. Though, Cersei doubted that she would get an opportunity, not being anywhere near in the princess' confidence or circle of friends. Not even a handmaiden.

If that wasn't bad enough once she woke up the Lady Lannister had to learn from her aunt Genna that Jaime was getting married right before the melee was set to start. It was still before the sun was up that she fled the tent in her misery instead of preparing for the wedding of her other half, wanting to be alone now that both Jaime and Rhaegar would be out of her reach forever.

Once arrived at the lake she raged at the injustice of it all. She was the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. She should be with Rhaegar and not that useless dornish whore. She should be with Jaime and not that little timid and stupid fish bitch. Now she had no chance with Rhaegar and Jaime was going to be out of her sphere of influence soon.

While she sulked near the God's Eye she heard noises coming from nearby. Spying out of her hideout Cersei saw that Stark girl, a skinny and ugly thing. A typical northern savage. She was together with someone unexpected. King Harry Black, who from the looks of things taught her how to wield a sword.

Again another woman got what Cersei wanted, martial training. Though, she wouldn't mind being in the presence of such a man as Harry to learn it. He definitely was all man. Chiselled facial features, accompanied with aristocratic looks typical for highborn people and a strong jaw. His body was well muscled with broad shoulders, but not as bulky as most knights and much more defined in terms of muscle definition. His abs clear to see for all. He also was more on the lean side of things, a perfect balance out of strength and speed. That firm and cracking arse wasn't a thing to overlook either.

That man had three things that especially got to her. First were his eyes. Sure, some might see them as the ones of an abomination, but she saw the power contained in them. Not to mention that they were emerald like her own, together with gold. Only that it was a small ring around the iris instead of eyes freckled with gold like her father's eyes.

The second was his voice. Just like Rhaegar's voice his had a quality to it that was otherworldly. She had heard it, the previous evening and at the singers competition to watch the prince. Instead she was treated to something else entirely. Tones never heard before reverberated through her entire being. Unlike the prince's music Harry's was soothing despite its sad tilt. It had caressed her soul gently, touching her in ways she never could've imagined, leaving her in tears. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of elation and a new beginning.

The third and most important was his power. He could command people like her father and had an aura of command around him that was intoxicating and exactly what she wanted for herself, but what she meant wasn't power in an ordinary sense. Rather the TRUE power he displayed. Magical power, but his wasn't as pathetic as that fraud Maggy's had been. He was capable of incapacitating the whole Kingsguard in a matter of moments. Not to mention the captivating display the evening before, showing all their might for the world to see.

When there was one thing Cersei loved more than anything else then it was power. That alone wouldn't be so bad or extraordinary, many people want power. However, she also hadn't any fear in her, none at all.

It was her that had crawled furthest into one of the cages which contained the lions of Casterly Rock, not Jaime. No, he pulled her back when she wanted to touch one. It was her that had initiated the first sexual experiments with Jaime, more out of childish curiosity than any sexual desire. Just wanting to find out their differences instead of their many similarities in an innocent pursuit of knowledge, despite it evolving with her liking the power she had over Jaime because of it. It was her that had given the old witch her blood without flinching, not Melara Hetherspoon.

It was her that had wanted and still wants to throw her monstrous brother Tyrion down from Casterly Rock into the sea to be smashed against the cliffs, further disfiguring his already malformed body until only a bloody mess remained. Consequences be damned. Her brother, uncles, aunt and even her father refused to do so. Was she the only Lannister with any daring?

Though as of late her family wasn't what Cersei thought it should be. Her father had promised her she would be queen and failed, letting himself be insulted by the Mad King with impunity. Her brother Jaime promised her she was the only one for him and to be always there for her. He obviously had lied directly to her face. Even Maggy the frog promised her to be queen in that prophecy of hers and from what Cersei could see the old bat had lied as well. Such seemed to be a theme in her life lately.

Cersei only had herself to rely on from the looks of things. 'I am the true lioness of Casterly Rock, acting like a scared little girl is beneath me!' she thought with conviction only people with massive amounts of self-delusion are capable of.

Coming back with steely resolve from her internal pep talk, Cersei approached King Harry with her head held high. "King Harry, a word if you may." she called out to him before he was going to follow the wolf-maid back to Harrenhal. He turned immediately, his eyes focussed on her with an intensity she was only used to from her father.

"Yes, Cersei Lannister, was it?" his deep voice washed over hear, sending tingling shocks through her spine that weren't unpleasant, remembering yesterday evening and how his voice affected her. It was soothing and deep, like a calm ocean, but like an ocean it concealed an underlying danger not many saw or even knew was there.

Cersei looked into his slitted cat-like eyes without fear. Eyes that Maggy was said to have, but didn't. It only fuelled her interest. "Correct, I have searched for you." she lied. After all it wouldn't do for her to admit to her previous weakness. She went near his form, inspecting his strong and still uncovered torso with her eyes.

He simply raised a brow with what could count amusement in them, though his eyes weren't like normal ones, so she couldn't be sure. "Truly, and for what purpose, if I may ask?"

"To bless you with my company, of course!" she exclaimed as if it was obvious, a ready smile on her luscious red lips, invading his personal space and taking his right arm into the embrace of her own. Unaware that her actions and boldness to use her female charm on him were better received than using the demure woman strategy most Westerosi men preferred. Something she couldn't pull off perfectly if her life depended on it.

Harry laughed at that, not in an condescending way, but a warm and inviting laugh. 'She certainly doesn't lacks confidence.' he thought, looking the girl up and down. She had the same purely emerald green eyes he used to have before the House of the Undying. Her curled hair was the colour of spun gold, made in a complicated southron style. She had fair skin, a slender and graceful figure for her age, approximately fifteen and was a head shorter than him. He didn't protest when she took his right arm and instead began to lead her along for a small walk along the lake.

"Though, who in this day and age can claim to have talked with an actual magician." Cersei continued, tracing small circles with her fingers on the palm of his much larger and calloused hand. Her own soft and sensitive skin appreciated the sensations it provided her.

At the word magician Harry frowned briefly, but conceded that she couldn't know the meaning of it. "Please don't use that word to describe me or my wives in the future. It is an insult to us." he said softly, but firmly.

More curious than cautious Cersei queried with a hint of a demand in her voice, typical for people used to have things go their way. "I apologise, however isn't that what you are?" thinking about the blue floating flames, the healing of the princess, no matter how much it irked her, and their performance before her mind's eye.

Harry just shook his head in the negative. "A magician is not a true practitioner of the magical arts. Instead, he or she uses tricks, smoke, distractions and deception to fool people that it is real what happens, when in reality it is not." Harry explained to Cersei. "My wives and I are Witches and Wizards, wielding true magic to bend the world to our will." to demonstrate he levitated a sphere of water out of the lake, froze it in mid-air. Afterwards he transfigured the globe of ice into an exact replica of Cersei and animated it shortly after.

Cersei watched the display before her eyes in awe. There, before her mimicking her every move like a mirror, was an icy copy of herself. She tried touching it and felt the cold and hard ice beneath her palm. She frowned it seemed wrong for her to be depicted through frozen water. "Can you make it out of fire?" she inquired with a certain gleam in her eyes. She remembered the colourful display of beauty from their performance. Much more beautiful than this block of ice before her.

"Of course." Harry asked, glad that he found at least one Westerosi not afraid of him to some degree. With one spell the ice was transfigured into fire, replacing the icy Cersei with a flaming one. Though, he dispelled the fiery figure after Cersei wondered at it some more, an odd gleam in her eyes as emerald flames seemed to dance in them, reflecting the flames of the figure in them.

She smiled a predatory smile, having not let go of his arm the whole time and let slip. "You're definitely much more impressive than the other magical practitioner I've met."

Harry retorted intrigued. "You've met other wizards and witches then?" his interest concealed by the casual way he said it. He was very much interested to learn more about the magic of Westeros.

Cersei scoffed and snorted derisively. "I wouldn't call her a witch, even though people said she was one." thinking of the ugly old crone Maggy the Frog brought back unwelcome memories. "Maggy the Frog," the name was spat out with venom. "people called her, saying she could wield powers like yours." the rumours were what intrigued her, causing Cersei to seek out the yellow-eyed bitch. Wanting to know if magical powers truly existed and if she could have it for her own. "The old crone just took some of my blood and sprouted of some drivel about my future." Cersei said dismissively

It was easy to dismiss the things stated in the prophecy. She obviously did not marry the prince and wouldn't marry the king either. If that wasn't true then the amount of children wasn't either. How could the king have so much more children than her if they were married? Three for her and countless for him It didn't make any sense.

The only true thing was that Tyrion, the little monster, would most likely do his best to kill her. 'Just like he killed mother.' she thought with rage, but her train of thought was halted as Harry stopped suddenly.

Harry, at first, thought Cersei's encounter with this so called witch as nothing important. Any idiot could sprout some nonsense about another's future. What was concerning, however was the part with the blood. Blood magic may be considered dark, but it was indeed the most powerful form of magic. His mother proved that as she sacrificed herself for him to imbue his blood with protection, the protection of her love. Lightbringer stood as a result of that for the whole world to see.

"Have you given her your blood willingly?" Harry asked with a little urgency in his voice. It could be that the the aforementioned witch was a charlatan or she was the real deal. Harry had learned to be cautious and assumed the latter was the case.

A bit puzzled by his question Cersei shrugged her shoulders. "What does it matter?" she asked flippantly, unconcerned about it as can be.

Harry frowned at her attitude, but held his tongue. The girl did not know any better, not knowing anything of magic in any way shape or form. "It matters a great deal. Blood taken unwillingly has a few purposes in some obscure rituals," like the resurrection ritual Voldemort had wanted to use at the end of fourth year. "but willingly given blood has a much larger range of applications."

A bit of apprehension climbed up Cersei's spine. She wanted to call him a liar, but how could she if he clearly and evidently knew more about the matter than she. "Like what?" Besides what reason did he have to lie? He did not know her and had no grudge against her or her family as far as she knew.

The memory of her throwing some potion in the crone's eye, which caused the old woman to curse her came back to her, making her nearly physically ill. She had assumed the woman to be a fraud, but now with magic before her, how could she be sure?

"Well, she could use it to craft a doll in your likeliness and then create a bond with it through your blood. Everything that happens to the doll happens to you. A pinprick on the doll will be felt by you just as much as when she rips an arm off." seeing that his companion grew pale in the face he soothed her worries. "The ingredients to make such a doll are rare and most aren't native to this land, making it quite impossible for her to craft such a thing." a voodoo doll wasn't just made out of some straw or other mundane things, but out of highly magical ingredients, together with powerful spells woven into it. "Besides I doubt the witch you mentioned could do so anyway, but I hope it served to clarify what could be done."

Cersei shakily nodded and responded. "I have given her my blood willingly." the colour of her face had drained leaving her with a ghostly complexion instead of a fair one. "She used it to tell me my future, can you do that?" she asked, if so then she didn't know how to feel. On one hand she would be queen on the other hand her fate wasn't good.

There were so many ways to tell the future, reliable or not, Harry didn't rule it out, despite having never paid much attention to Divination in general. He didn't dismiss it as a part of magic, mainly because medical scanning spells and even the Human-Presence-Revealing spell were part of Divination, but he also did not like it due to the prophecy made he was subject to. "Possibly, what did she say and I mean the exact words you and her used?" even a slight change in wording can have a big impact on something like Divination.

With some reluctance Cersei told him truthfully. Normally she wouldn't do so, but her life was on the line here. "I asked her when I will marry the prince. She told me that I wouldn't, instead I would wed the king. She then added that I would be queen in all but name once I asked for confirmation that I will be queen." which was confusing, since once she was married to a king she was queen in name.

'So far so good.' Harry thought somewhat relieved. It appeared as if the so called witch just told her what she wanted to hear, namely to marry into royalty. Of course, no fortune teller worth their salt would leave out a prediction of misfortune or at least a hint at it, that much he had learned from Trelawney. He spoke from experience. Before he could tell her to not worry Cersei continued.

"After that I asked if I and the king will have children." a bit more incredulity entered her voice here. "she told me that the king would have three from me, while he would also have countless from others." she shook her head. "She then told me that once my sun drowns in the sea of stars my ash will join the one of the Phoenix" she left out the prophecy made for Melara and the valonqar part of her own. One had nothing to do with her and the other was too intimate knowledge.

Harry let it go, it wasn't as if he knew that prophecy to be true or not. Most prophecies are self-fulfilling when people try to prevent them. Voldemort fulfilled the one concerning him trying to prevent it and so did pretty much everyone in history as well. Many Greek stories involved oracles and prophecies and all time they are fulfilled despite the best efforts to prevent them. He told her as much. "Prophecies only come true when you believe in them. Most people trying to prevent them fulfilled them instead, bringing about what they wanted to prevent in the first place. The future isn't set in stone it is changeable like molten metal, everyone has to forge his own destiny."

Frustrated with his answer Cersei tried to get back on track, demanding. "Forget about that! What can we do to prevent that old crone from messing with my blood?"

"Think about where Maggy lives and I will take us there." Sighing, Harry said it with a look that broke no argument. He briefly looked into Cersei's mind, careful not to touch anything else but the memory he needed. His question enough to make her pull up the image he desired. Harry then flamed both of them near Maggy's hut in the woods near Casterly Rock. Apparition was possible too, but flaming was more gentle and didn't force Cersei to possibly puke.

A blink later they stood in mud between trees. A ramshackle hut made out of wood twenty metres before them.

"Is this the place?" the last Potter asked, taking a quick look around to look for danger. He briefly felt for people or animals in the vicinity through the super-sensory spell. A few small animals like rabbits fled the scene, leaving only one person inside the hut.

"Yes." Cersei confirmed too stunned to say anything else but that. "How did you do that?" Lady Lannister asked once she got her bearings, briefly forgetting the situation she was in. To travel from one place to another in an instant was incredible. The freedom it would bring couldn't be put into words for her.

Harry just chuckled, enjoying her reaction of awe. It was much better than the one of fear. Even though both were warranted when magic is concerned. "Well, the simple one is magic." he teased her, finding the glare she sent him more adorable than menacing. "The correct one is that I transported us from one destination to another by opening up a minuscule connection between them, allowing us to bypass all obstacles in-between." it was much more complicated than that, but Harry had no intention to explain to a muggle the intricacies of magical travel.

Harry began to walk towards the hut, but stopped again when Cersei held him back, gripping his arm, but was prevented from doing more by someone calling out of the hut, presumably Maggy.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from behind the curtains made of what seemed to be dried grass woven together. The person who stepped outside the hut wasn't an ugly old crone like Cersei described. Instead she looked like a Dothraki with olive skin, brown eyes and black hair. Though her body wasn't as slim and more on the plump side.

Deciding to let the impulsive and rather hot-headed female speak was a recipe for disaster, Harry took it upon himself to do so. "We are in search for Maggy the Frog. Do you know where we can find her?" The last Potter had his suspicions. Namely that the woman was Maggy, feeling the magic the woman possessed. Small it may be, but it was bigger than Marwyn's.

The woman looked upon him and something akin to fear entered her eyes, mixed with another emotion that warred for dominance. Desire. Strangely enough Harry didn't think it was sexual in nature, but more along the lines of a tasty meal for a starving person. "Who wants to know?" she said with neutrality in her voice.

Acting on a hunch Harry changed from the Common Tongue to Dothraki. "I do, Harry Black, at your service"

The woman responded in the same tongue, deciding that the silly little girl didn't need to know what was said. "I am the one the people here call Maggy" disdain colouring her voice, even more obvious due to the harsh language she used.

"I take it your name is not Maggy?" he half stated and half asked. Someone that was obviously an Essosi did not have such a name.

Surprised but pleased the copper-skinned woman answered back "No, it is the name people gave me, a bastardization from Maegi. My real name is Killiki."

"Then what is a Dothraki doing so far from the Dothraki Sea?" Harry asked in the guttural sounding words of the horse lords.

A laugh escaped the woman, a bitter sound. "Ha, I was cast out of the horde for being what I am and took up with a merchant from this land who had a liking for the exotic. He took me with him and I followed, having nowhere to go with nothing of mine own. Though now that his son rose up to be Lord Spicer he couldn't be seen in the company of a foreigner even if I was his wife and mother to his child. It would reflect badly on him and his son and grandsons" The last words were spat out with venom. The words she used also told quite effectively how she viewed her son as mostly the son of his father. Only some of her female relatives visited from time to time and that was only for potions that prevented pregnancy. "And why is a sorcerer of your calibre here?"

"I came because I was curious as to what magic wielding people Westeros produces, though I suppose it was in vain." it was a shame too. He only came on the vain hope to see a Westerosi using magic. Only to get an Essosi in the end.

Killiki laughed again, more condescending this time. "You won't find any people using magic here." she began to explain. "This land is barren when it comes to the mystical arts. Most of these Woods Witches and Hedge Wizards are nothing but charlatans who name themselves such, but couldn't produce a spell if their life depended on it. The general ignorance of the populace and the idiocy of Maesters does not help matters." she then looked behind him and spotted the a girl that looked like the little cunt who threw a potions vial in her face. "What is that bitch doing here?"

Harry couldn't resist a chuckle escaping him. "I came with her on the claim that you took some blood from her, until I explained to her the dangers of such an action."

The grin appearing on Killiki's face was disturbing to behold. "Indeed, she is pretty stupid in her ignorance. One of the advantages of the ignorant people of this land not believing in magic is that they are more vulnerable to it as well."

Not liking her expression Harry demanded. "What did you do?" at the same time he spread his senses once more into the earth. Deeper into the surface and more thoroughly. He found many irregularities in the earth that weren't roots. The feeling he got was that it were bodies.

"I haven't done anything with her blood, yet." Killiki countered. "Besides does the self-entitled idiot not deserves it? After all, she gave me her blood quite willingly."

Harry scowled. "I did not come her to harm you, but I will if I have to. You know I am stronger than you!"

The witch countered with a scoff "Of course I do. I'd be as much of a lackwit as your companion if I didn't. However, this isn't your fight and you are in my home. Leave and I won't harm you." Spoken as a suggestion at possible preparations she had done to her home like any magical worth their salt.

The Head of House Black considered these words, but the fact that the woman before him was responsible for the death of more than a hundred people, who were all buried here, didn't let him step aside. "I can't do that!" his voice hardened as he prepared himself to summon Lightbringer to his hand.

"Then you will share the fate of the people before you!" Killiki said just as resolutely, promptly letting lose the spell she had weaved during the conversation. No one had noticed, but the birds and insects had stopped singing together with the rest of the animal world. At once dead people rose from the earth, grabbing at anything in their reach. They were no skeletons or Inferi, no, they looked mummified, like all their blood had been taken and left them dried out husks. Most of them had the stature of children not older than their teens.

"Shite!" Harry cursed and reacted fast. "Ebublio." he incanted, followed by a hover charm, causing Cersei to be encased into a bubble, floating above the ground and away from danger. The bubble couldn't be popped by physical force. Harry chose to ignore her indignant shouting, which thankfully was muted due to the bubble.

The next moment Lightbringer appeared shrouded in flames that writhed around the sword, embracing it the hot greeting of lovers. Harry sprinted towards Killiki, intent to end her life and with it her undead thralls. Harry weaved through the undead masses like a dancer, slashing through the enemy and immediately turning the ones to ash that fell by his blade. Shrieks of unholy agony escaped the mummies as they ran towards Harry with gaping maws and outstretched hands.

Harry briefly contemplated to fly up towards the bubble and burn the undead to ash with a powerful fire spell, but decided against it. The leaves on the ground were dry and a forest fire was inevitable should he do so. And the spell to let corpses explode was only usable when they were made with ones own magic.

Instead he carved a path out of the undead throwing themselves in his way, trying to protect their mistress by being shields. "Expulso!" Harry cried out, letting the spell hit the undead in front of the hut, in which Killiki vanished as soon as her minions rose, blasting them and all flammable leaves and sticks away from around the building. The ramshackle hut nearly keeled over from the force of his spell, but held just so.

Harry followed the woman inside, casting a firewall before the entrance and preventing the mummies to follow. "You know you can't escape. Please surrender and it will be quick." Harry spoke, seeing the woman standing near a bubbling cauldron with a small jar full of blood in her hands.

"Why are you fighting for her? She hasn't done anything for me and I bet she did nothing for you!" she countered confused and perplexed. Killiki couldn't understand why someone with so much power could help such an inferior being that thought itself so important. It was beyond her understanding.

The wizard shook his head. "This isn't about her." he denied. "This is about the crimes your committed. Killing these people, draining their blood all so you could have your youth back." Harry believed Cersei when she said that the woman had been an old crone during their meeting. The girl had no reason to lie about such a thing. He doubted she had a philosopher's stone and that left dark magic or more specifically blood magic as a reason as to why she now looked so young. "You used the blood of young people to restore your youth from time to time, probably the ones that visited you. Obviously your youth does not last long or there wouldn't be so many corpses outside." unlike Melisandre who transferred her soul to a soulless body, Killiki made her body younger. Even if it did not last long.

Killiki nodded not trying to hide what she done. Not that she could at this point. "I did. These people weren't a great loss to the world!" a manic glint entered her eyes, the fear gone and replaced with madness. All the humiliation endured throughout her life would be repaid in due time. Magic was returning, otherwise it wouldn't have been possible for her to get back her youth. Sure, it took about one stupid idiot per moon, but it was worth it. "One step closer and that Lannister girl will be cursed for the rest of her life!" the Dothraki woman threatened, holding the jar over the cauldron. "Maybe I should make her useless to any man. A barren woman hasn't much use, except as a whore." the madness intensified as she cackled. "Now there is a thought..."

The Maegi did not get any further as her head was impaled by an earthen spike from behind. Not having noticed Harry transfigure it in her madness induced rant. Quick as lightning Harry levitated the jar full of blood up and away from the cauldron, the contents of which he then vanished. He took a better look around, seeing some cages with rats and other small animals in them and dried herbs hung from the roof. A few things of interest were there, not much that was better than what he already had.

Business done Harry left the hut. Outside the mummies had collapsed, with their creator dead nothing kept them going. Like all magic it dissipated once the caster dies, only staying if it was an enchantment, transmutation or made permanent with runes.

Standing under the bubble containing the noblewoman Harry lowered it to the ground and dispelled the protective sphere. "I apologize for the somewhat rough treatment, but it was necessary."

Despite locking like she wanted to chew him out Cersei held her tongue, seeing the many mummies lying around and knowing she would've been overwhelmed by them. Instead, she asked demandingly. "What happened, who was that woman and why did you speak to her in that other tongue?" that bronze-skinned woman couldn't have been Maggy, much too young to be the case.

"That was Maggy." ignoring the disbelief clear on Cersei's face he elaborated. "Apparently she was busy since your encounter with her, using the people coming to her as sacrifices to restore her youth for a short time. As to the language I was speaking, it was the tongue of the Dothraki, the people Maggy belonged to."

Face pale and hands shaking Cersei couldn't believe how close she came to death that night a few years ago. She had even seen Melara down there as a mummy, recognizing her because of the clothing she wore that fateful night. Her body unrecognisable. "Why didn't she use me as a sacrifice then?" one part of her was outraged at the perceived slight of not being good enough as a sacrifice, even when she was clearly superior in any way. Not that she wanted to be sacrificed, but it was the principle of the thing.

Shrugging Harry responded. "I don't know, but my guess is that she wasn't keen on pulling the attention of your father to her." even with a few hundred mummies Killiki could've still been killed by soldiers with superior numbers. That the Maegi only was capable of creating undead and so on in the last few years with the re-emergence of magic was left out by Harry. "I prevented her from using your blood to curse you and killed her." he then handed her the jar full of the red liquid.

That seemed to reignite a fire of vengeance within Cersei, who smashed the bottle into a small nearby brook. "Can I see her?" she even appeared curious despite the many corpses lying around. The last Potter simply nodded and led them inside. The moment Cersei looked upon the dead form of Killiki she spat upon the corpse and kicked it a few times for good measure, taking pleasure in letting her anger out on the corpse.

"Satisfied?" he asked somewhat amused with this whole bizarre situation. He had expected to find a Westerosi magical and found a bitter Essosi Maegi with undead under her command. It couldn't have been a simple fraud out to steal from the simple-minded or easily impressed masses. No, it had to be a real magic user.

Another kick later Cersei nodded, straightened up, saying. "Yes," the next part seemed to cost her a good amount of willpower to grind out, but it was no less genuine. "thank you for your help." it's the least she could say. Cersei didn't fancy to be ripped apart by an undead mob and made into one herself. She liked her beauty far too much.

"My pleasure." Harry replied with a nod. "Now lets gets these corpses on a pile to burn them." pointing outside the hut and into forest to all the dried out husks lying around. He walked outside, picked one up and threw him into the hut. One look of him got Cersei moving, if out of fear or respect was something Harry didn't bother to find out.

It took twenty minutes but the mummies were easy to carry with no internal organs or much flesh on their bones. Only the necromantic magics kept them strong in such a state. As soon as all of the corpses were loaded into the hut Harry lit it on fire, controlling it to burn hotter and not go out of control, leaving behind nothing but ash to be carried away by the winds.

A moment later Harry transported both of them back to Harrenhal, where Cersei separated from him to go to her brothers wedding. Something she had forgot about in the excitement of the last hour. She had to hurry or be late for it and anger her father even more.

* * *

After she bid Harry farewell Cersei made her way towards the now restored sept of Harrenhal, all the while thinking about Harry and his power. Her plan to use her feminine charms on him had been forgotten due to the situation taking an unexpected turn. Now Cersei couldn't stop thinking about what she could accomplish with someone like that at her side. Rhaegar didn't come to her mind and the fact that Jaime got married didn't bother her as much as before. Only that she didn't have any control over him in the future.

On the way she made a stop at another tent with a yellow banner with three black dogs on it flying over the tent before resumed her walk towards the sept.

Luckily she was already dressed in appropriate clothing for a wedding. Cersei didn't enter the sept, instead her destination was a tent in the vicinity. Where she would find the rest of her immediate family. Everyone else was already present with only Jaime in the sept, waiting for his future bride. There was her uncle Kevan with his chinless, chicken-legged and flat-chested wife Dorna Swyft. That pathetic woman wasn't worthy of the Lannister name in Cersei's mind. Then came her other uncle Tygett with his wife Jeyne Marbrand, followed by Gerion and her aunt Genna with her useless husband Emmon Frey.

Next came small Daven Lannister, squire for Tygett and Damion Lannister together with his wife Shiera Crakehall, who made the boar of her family's sigil every honour.

Of course she couldn't forget her father, not that he would let himself ever be forgotten. As if to prove her right he turned his unimpassioned eyes to Cersei.

"You're late." came the cold voice of her father once Cersei was inside. A disapproving frown on his face showing his displeasure at her perceived laziness. He wanted to get to the bedding as soon as possible and get that whole thing over with.

Cersei simply apologised without any emotion behind it. "Forgive me, father. I was simply so overwhelmed at the fact that my dearest brother's marriage is at hand so soon. I was overcome by my feminine weakness." she did not look him in the eyes, so he wouldn't see it for the lie it was and neither see the defiance in her eyes.

Tywin simply nodded, satisfied with what he saw. The inflection in his voice of what he said next made it clear that he was dissatisfied, his face unchangeable as a glacier. "Your brother apparently seems to be suffering from the same affliction, refusing to let things proceed until he spoke to you." the irritation clear as crystal. "Go talk some sense to him and be quick about it." The stupid boy even refused to see Gerion, his favourite uncle. He didn't know why Jaime insisted on this foolishness, but when it got this whole mess over with faster, so be it.

Cersei agreed. "Yes, father." wondering why her brother wanted to see her at such a time. Avoiding the many glances of her family, Cersei left the tent with her head held high, walking towards the sept. The building was nothing against the Sept of Baelor, but she supposed with what she saw of the relationship between the king and her father, that she couldn't hope to marry there.

She entered the sept and saw Jaime standing between the small statues of the Father and Mother, looking directly at her. Not knowing that Jaime imagined her to be his bride walking towards him in a dress of white. Delusions of a young lovesick mind.

"Father said you wanted to speak with me?" she stated, closing the door behind her, looking around the small sept and spotting a small door leading to the only other room available. Most likely a private chamber for the septon stationed in this sept.

Jaime immediately invaded her personal space, taking her hands in his. "Yes," desperation in his voice and eyes. "I want us to leave together, leave for Essos, the Free Cities, somewhere else. I don't want to marry Lysa, I want to marry you!"

Totally gobsmacked Cersei was overwhelmed, eyes wide. 'Does he really expect me to leave all of my life behind? All of my power?' she thought incredulously. Not wanting to believe that her brother could be so selfish. Trying to persuade him she countered. "What would we do and where would we go? Without money, servants or anything at all?" she couldn't imagine a life without such.

"We'd be having each other. That's enough for me!" he responded strongly and passionate, noticing too late the volume with which it was said, looking around for anyone listening in. Luckily, no one was.

Cersei nearly blurted out. 'But it is not enough for me.' instead she tried to change his mind. "Jaime, think for a moment" she urged her hands still in his. "Do you really think we will be able to hide from father and the many people that will be after us?" Cersei doubted very much that her father would let his prized heir slip through his fingers. "Not to mention the rumours that would start about us." Cersei valued her image far too much to throw it away for an asinine plan doomed to fail.

Jaime remained stubborn, shaking his head. "I don't care! We love each other! Please, don't you love me?" insecurity filling him now at her apparent dislike of his admittedly bad plan. He just did not want to marry Lysa Tully with any fibre of his being. The girl was too shy and had no fire.

"I do love you." she said but added in her thoughts 'like a brother.' now knowing that what she felt for him wasn't nearly as intense as the smallclothes soaking feelings Harry Black induced with his power, voice and presence alone. Even Rhaegar couldn't compare. The danger and power he represented too intoxicating for Cersei to resist. Her attempt to begin seducing him had turned into something else, namely he rescuing her from a horrible fate like one of the maidens in the songs was always rescued by a knight. He wasn't a knight, but that was unimportant anyway, because she was no maiden.

Of course his wives had to go, but she could arrange that and had even a plan for it. Gregor Clegane should disfigure their bodies during the melee, leaving them ugly and obviously causing Harry to throw them away. Once these were gone she could console him and make him fall in love with her and widening the influence of House Lannister to the east.

"Then prove it." Jaime interrupted her inner thoughts, causing Cersei to blink owlishly, she having nearly forgotten he was there at all.

An eyebrow raised Cersei replied. "How? We are in the middle of a sept, surrounded by our family." a sigh escaped her, moving her right hand to his face, stroking his cheek. "Listen, Jaime. You have to marry Lysa." she put a finger on his lips to keep him from interrupting her, accompanied by a displeased look. "You will then go to the Rock as its lord with that fish as your lady and I go with you."

Confused Jaime said. "But that doesn't change anything."

Cersei just so avoided rolling her eyes. Her brother really should use his head a few more times instead of just his arms. "Father won't be Hand for much longer." not after so many insults, he should hit the end of his patience soon Cersei presumed. "Afterwards he will return with you to the Westerlands to teach you how to rule, taking me with him. Once there we can continue as we do, you just have to give the fish a child or two. We won't be separated."

Jaime relaxed a bit, knowing and trusting her to be right. Cersei always had a plan, he shouldn't have worried, but couldn't help it anyway. "What when father marries you to another and you have to leave me?"

The lioness of Casterly Rock waved off his concern. "You know he won't marry me to anyone other than the king's family." Hopefully king Harry's family. She let Jaime make his own assumptions as to her statement.

Her words calmed Jaime considerably. He knew that Rhaegar was married and annulment or divorce was out of the question as long as he wasn't king. Even then it carried risk to alienate Dorne with such a serious slight. Viserys was much too young and from what he had seen at the dinner Aerys wouldn't agree to such an union right now. They had years to think of something. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Of course, I am correct." she said pompously, a grin on her face. Yet, she couldn't get out of his grasp. Cersei nearly sighed in annoyance as she looked into her brother's puppy like expression, knowing what he wanted. Debating briefly if she should grant his wish, with a sigh the daughter of Tywin Lannister decided to do so. Even if it didn't give her the same amount of thrill as when she was in total control. She leaned in for a kiss.

Cersei did not truly love Jaime, even if she had thought such in the past. She did love that he was convenient and easy to manipulate with her feminine charms. Just like most men in the capital or in general. Giving her the one thing Cersei wanted more than anything, which was attention, attention and love. She got these easiest through her looks.

So, what if the attention she got was only superficial or that the love she got was in truth only lust? Or that deep down Cersei knew that she couldn't get the attention of her father no matter what she did, causing her to resort to such things to at least get some semblance of it.

Jaime got everything, including martial training. Something she wanted, too, but wasn't allowed to because of her gender. Cersei had fooled the master-at-arms of Casterly Rock by impersonating Jaime in their youth and hadn't been worse than him, possessing the same amount of natural skill he did. Of course, she wasn't nearly as good as her brother, but who could be with so little training? At first she did so in an attempt to prove herself to Tywin, proving that she had as much a right to his attention as Jaime. Then she came to like the training, only to have it again taken away once she grew to be a woman.

She didn't hate being a woman, but resented what it restricted her to. It didn't get better by being surrounded by men who had the privileges she desired. Her father, her uncles, brothers and other extended family with only Genna to act as a feminine influence and a weak one at that with how little time she could actually spent with Cersei. The other wives of Lannisters were all demure weaklings in Cersei's eyes.

All these men got to fight, to lead and to learn from Maesters, while she was stuck with a septa. Sure, she got to learn her numbers and how to read and write from the Maester, but for the rest she wasn't allowed to join. It didn't help that most Maesters only saw boys as good students, with them being all male themselves. All that caused Cersei to simply learn by observing her father, though she tended to only pay attention to the more violent lessons his actions conveyed.

The only way for her to get even a bit of it was by pumping Jaime for information. Not that much came of it with him having trouble reading and also having no interest in politics or ruling in general.

All in all she wanted to have everything Jaime had. The attention of her father, the permission to fight, rule and lead, together with the power it would bring. Somehow that translated in her mind that as long as she had Jaime under her control she did possess these things. At least as good as one in her position could. The sense of power she felt by manipulating her twin wasn't bad either.

As she lost herself in the kiss Cersei wasn't aware that she would get one of her wishes come true. Only not how she imagined it to become real. Before she knew it Jaime had her dress ripped of her body, but he couldn't go further and do the same to his clothing. Instead she was picked up by her twin and put on the altar as he pulled out his cock.

Jaime's desperation to escape this marriage, his arrogance due to his superior skill and his inability to resist Cersei together with his passion for her caused him to to forget the location of their coupling. This time the moment he sheathed himself into his sister's pussy was the most terrifying experience in his entire life.

It was terrifying because at that exact moment the door sprung open, revealing Tywin with their family and the septon to marry Lysa and Jaime in tow, accompanied by a few Septas. All stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

Only Jaime saw them from his angle as his sister looked in the opposite direction.

Total silence reigned, except Cersei's small moans, until Tywin's face contorted into a grimace of pure unadulterated fury. The coldness in his eyes seemed to be consumed by an unholy fire of rage, igniting cold flames in his emerald orbs. A snarl of rage formed on his usually stoic face as the scene before him registered fully. Possibilities flew through his head. He couldn't kill the Septon and Septas, not because he was squeamish, but because Hoster arranged for them, who also was nearby coming into the sept. He had to act fast.

At the sound of Tywin Jaime pulled out and hastily put his cock back in his pants, leaving Cersei lying nearly naked on the altar. She recovered her bearings and got a ghostly complexion as she saw what Jaime saw before. She'd have spoken up, but there really wasn't much she could say to defend herself.

"Genna, get my daughter" the word daughter was spat out like a vile and foul disease, causing Cersei to flinch and shrink on herself "out of here and don't let her out of your sight for a single moment! Otherwise you'll share her punishment!" the command was barked out with all the considerable authority he could muster. His sister moved at the speed of a race horse, dragging the stunned and nearly naked Cersei out of the sept, but not before throwing a cloak around the girl.

"Gerion, Kevan, see to it that House Tully is delayed! I don't care how you accomplish it." came the second order, followed by the next, caused by the Septon ranting about incest being a vile sin. "Tygett, get him to shut up." his younger brother scowled briefly at being commanded about like a commoner by his not so loved brother, but did as asked. The situation was bad enough as it is.

While saying all that Tywin's eyes didn't leave Jaime for even a second. 'What did I do to deserve such incompetent and foolish children? One a disgusting dwarf killing his mother, another a bloody fool, refusing to take his place and the last a insubordinate daughter who can't resist messing things up and destroying the reputation of House Lannister along the way!' it seemed he was cursed by the gods. No matter how hard he tried something always seemed to go wrong, threatening to throw House Lannister back to the times where his father Tytos ruled the Westerlands.

He walked towards Jaime like a lion on a hunt, grasping the shoulder of his son in a painfully tight vice-grip with his right hand. "Listen and listen well for I won't explain this to you again!" Tywin growled in his anger "You will marry Lysa Tully and consummate this marriage and forget this travesty ever happened!" completely talking over Jaime and giving him no chance to speak. "I'll be a witness for it." he said letting Jaime go even more white, if possible. Tywin didn't care. It may not be done very often these days, however his son had proven to be incapable to follow simple instructions and if it was necessary to sit in the same room as he got it on with his new bride to prove the marriage valid, so be it! He'd invite the High Septon to it if necessary.

Then Jaime asked in a whisper. "What about Cersei?" he never knew that something could go to hell in a hand-basket so fast. The moment the door opened he felt as if his stomach dropped out of his body and an icy feeling came down his spine.

Tywin's nostrils flared at Jaime's audacity, daring to ask this now of all times. "Sacrifices have to be made." was all he said, dragging Jaime between the figure of the Father and Mother. Nothing would stand in the way of him furthering House Lannisters power, not even his daughter. Right now she was soiled goods, useless, a burden even and her actions couldn't even be covered up, due to the witnesses in form of the Septon and Septas. The worst witnesses for this kind of thing.

He needed to convince the Septon to go through with this ceremony and for that to succeed he needed a scapegoat. Frankly, Cersei fit the bill. She was worth less than Jaime to the family and now that this came out together with her state of undress she was the one to take the fall. Some story about her seducing her brother or some other nonsense would hopefully suffice as an explanation.

Of course, Tywin didn't believe that such would satisfy these religious idiots. However, these had considerable influence and they weren't something he could afford to fight against as well. Therefore there was still the matter of a punishment for Cersei to secure the honour of House Lannister. Never in a hundred years would he have thought that his daughter was forced to do so, but she left him little choice.

Cersei doing a Walk of Atonement was necessary even if it caused bile to rise in Tywin's throat at the thought of what Aerys was going to say about that.

* * *

Completely unaware of the drama unfolding Harry returned to his group's tent after clothing himself fully again. From there they travelled to the area prepared for the melee.

The melee was organised in such a way that each region fought amongst each other so long until only one team remained, which would then go to the finale. First were the Crownlands, followed by Dorne, the Iron Islands, the North, Reach, Riverlands, Stormlands, Vale of Arryn, the Westerlands and lastly the rabble of sellswords and others trying their luck.

From what the heralds explained the melee was organised in teams of seven, but many more than just seven teams of seven against each other. Another rule was that each team was to choose one of them that was serve as a target, which had to be captured by enemy teams. Once all fighters of a team were eliminated plus the target captured they lost. The team with the most captured targets wins. Obviously, teams could form alliances, steal already captured targets from one another or make each others life difficult.

The finale was all ten winning teams against each other.

"Where is that sellsword of yours?" Harry asked, looking around the grounds at all the participants. Much more than for the first few events.

Marcella surveyed the masses as well. "Well, he should be here already and we aren't exactly easy to overlook."

While they waited Gabrielle pondered. "We really need some kind of banner or coat of arms!" it certainly would befit someone of their station to have such. "Would make it much easier to be recognized as well." motioning to the other people around who had banners identifying them.

Kinvara chimed in giddily, still cheerful from her morning's activities with Harry. "Oh, House Words as well!" she had Harry's left arm nestled between her bosom, rubbing herself against him, while staring at him in adoration

That started a discussion what they should choose as their banner. Ranging from the one of the House of Black, which was their temporary coat of arms right now, to Peverell, Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor and even a completely new one, which won out in the end.

For House Words there were many they could choose from. Under them Always Pure, Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon, Fortune Favours The Bold and many more, all from the Houses from home. Just like the banner it was decided to make a new one in the end, to represent a new start for themselves.

Otherwise they would've many banners and House words, with how many Houses went extinct and were taken up by Harry as the last far removed blood-relative to carry on. It were many more than just the ones of Black, Peverell and Potter, though these had had the most influence. A new name for their House was also discussed briefly, mostly because to cut ties with their past. Besides the last name of Black-Potter-Peverell-Delacour-Weasley and so on was much too ridiculous and long.

"Ah, there he is." Marcella said, interrupted before they could come to a finale decision, pointing towards a young man in his late teens, approximately seventeen years of age. He had a lean, wolfish appearance, dark hair and eyes together with a little stubble for a beard. A sword and dagger at his belt together with a worn-out hauberk thrown over leather. From the posture alone Harry saw a warrior and someone who survived harsh conditions in him.

"Good choice." he commented, walking towards the man and greeting him once near him. "Good day, I believe you are the sellsword my wife hired?"

"Aye, I am." he looked Harry over appraisingly, assessing him as to how big of a threat he was. The conclusion was that he wouldn't like to double-cross the man in front of him. "The name's Bronn. She said you'd pay me the half upfront." at the same time looking at the women behind Harry. He knew from what she said that they were going to fight as well. It didn't bother him in the least, only the money was important. Besides, when the man in front of Bronn wanted to lose so badly then it was his choice.

Witches they may be but this was a melee with no hocus-pocus allowed. In his experience women were physically weaker than men by far.

Harry picked out half of the agreed sum and gave it to the man. "Here, two golden dragons. I hope we can work well together." it probably wouldn't even matter if Bronn decided to do nothing. They just needed a seventh man. Melisandre, Kinvara and Narcissa not participating in the melee. Bronn simply nodded.

"Why don't you join us, it should be a while until it's our turn." Harry proposed. He truly loved his wives, but from time to time he really needed some men around himself. It didn't help that he was surrounded by women at home. Which was also a reason he hoped Davos would accept to come with them, despite it not being Harry's idea and also not wanting to pressure the man. Still, if Harry needed to invite strangers to get some conversation with someone not female he'd do so.

Casting a distrustful look their way Bronn said snarky. "I'm not you're toady and I'm not your friend! Your gold is all I want." from his experience most nobles would rather ignore him than acknowledge his existence. A sellsword was honourless after all. They would sooner throw him in a dungeon than hire him. He didn't know what that guy was playing at but Bronn wasn't born yesterday.

With these parting words he took his leave, leaving behind a slightly bewildered Harry and eight pissed off women. "How dare that mongrel refuse your offer?!" Bellatrix hissed outraged that anyone could be so blatantly dismissive of Harry. She'd like nothing more than to teach him some manners, but controlled herself for the moment. Mostly due to the mental message from Marcella that told her they needed the man to participate. All others were already assigned to teams. Didn't mean she couldn't do so after it was all over.

Nonetheless her feelings were mirrored by the rest of her sister-wives.

In a foul mood the group was about to join the stands, when a boy appeared panting from exertion. "Lord Whent sent me to extend an invitation for you to join him and his family for the beginning of the melee, my lord."

Souring their mood even further Melisandre growled out. "He is not a lord, but a king!" how often did they have to repeat themselves?

The boy obviously didn't know what to do, be frightened or aroused by the beautiful women. It didn't matter, he stammered anyway. "P-Pardon, my lady, but..."

Ignoring the attempts at communication Narcissa replied icily. "Are you a lackwit, or do you have just bad luck when thinking? He is a king that means we are queens!" her sharp words only increased his pathetic stammering, finally reducing him to just opening and closing his mouth. "Cease your useless imitation of a fish and lead us to Lord Whent!"

The boy simply squeaked out an affirmative response and pretty much sprinted away towards his lord, followed by Harry's group.

* * *

 **Edit: I corrected the scene with Lyanna and Harry. Forgot that Longswords are exclusively one-handed swords in a Westerosi context. The Bastard-sword is what she wants to use. Longsword and Bastard-sword are interchangeable in real life.  
**


	24. The Melee I

**I apologize for the long wait. However, life got in the way. My Hard drive died on me and my files had to be rescued. As well as University and other stuff. Well, it is here now and I hope you enjoy it. I am honestly a bit disappointed in myself with this chapter. I blame my muse for being a fickle bitch.**

 **Anyway, I also have a second story up and if you like Dragonball then check it out.**

 **P.S: I'd also like to thank you for your support. This story has nearly 600.000 views and is part of 60 Communities. That's incredible for a story I started on a whim with no clear goal in mind. Though I guess more than a few people could tell that that is the case. ^^**

 ** **P.P.S: Oh my gosh. I made a huge mistake. Like HUGE. Narcissa is in two places at once. -.- Comes from deleting one thing and keeping another. Or from writing while also learning for Exams. *SIGH* Hope there aren't too many remaining. SORRY for that.****

* * *

The servant showed them to the area occupied by House Whent. Up into the stands for the lords. The wooden structure was bigger than the houses and huts the smallfolk owned and lived in. It even had a proper roof. They were climbing the wooden stairs to join their host, looking around and taking in the sights of the greater lords of Westeros preparing for the Melee.

The servant nearly sprinted ahead. Apparently he was not able to put enough distance between himself and the foreign people. Or do it fast enough. The group quickly arrived at the uppermost floor and was led behind a yellow curtain, revealing a moderately large room, which had a big window with a handrail to let people easily enjoy the spectacle below.

"My lord, my ladies." the boy bowed to an older man and woman, both sitting on wooden chairs in their box in the stands. Besides the woman sat a young girl about Cersei's age. All had brown eyes, with the girl having common brown hair while the parents had hair going to grey.

"I present you King Harry and his queens." introducing them stiffly, while only knowing Harry's name from his lord. The other names he didn't know. From the displeased looks he got from the women in question he could guess their thoughts. He promptly vanished as soon as he had the chance.

"Welcome, King Harry." The old man that was Walter Whent greeted them with a smile on his face that at least seemed somewhat genuine. "I apologize for the abrupt fashion of my invitation, but I decided I couldn't wait much longer." a look around caused him to say. "I am truly sorry, but I fear there isn't enough room for each of you in our box." it was true. There was hardly enough space to fit seven people, much less ten.

Harry simply shrugged and cast a quick and temporary space-expansion charm on the box. The three walls stretched and grew, together with the opening to one side that showed the melee grounds. "It really is no problem for us." He then conjured a chair for each of his group and sat himself down, ignoring the dumbstruck look on his hosts faces.

Cissy wanted to say it was very much a problem. Not the space, but the way these people treated them. None of them knelt as customary when meeting a king. Not even standing up from their seated positions. An insults as far as Narcissa was concerned. Then again Harry wasn't their king and to seem subservient to a foreign power could mean bad things for them. Even more so if their true king was present nearby and also mad. 'Calm down, you're on vacation and these people are not purposefully insulting you.' The youngest Black sister thought to calm down. Still the training that came with her upbringing was hard to ignore. Cissy also resolved to bring Harry up to snuff as soon as possible.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry inquired, snapping the Whent family out of their daze with his question.

"Ah, first let me introduce ourselves. The lovely lady beside me is my wife, Shella Whent. Next to her is our daughter Arina Whent and I am Walter Whent. Sadly, our four sons couldn't join us as they are preparing for the melee." the old man explained a bit more guarded and wary after the casual demonstration of magic.

To observe the courtesies Harry introduced his group again. With that finished he looked expectantly at Walter Whent, waiting for the man to start talking. He did shortly after. "Well, you see I wanted to thank you for restoring my castle. It seems as if the very air around it is cleaner. As if a curse was lifted from it."

Harry replied, ignoring the mental image of his wives rolling their eyes. "That's because that is exactly the case." he continued before anybody of the muggles could ask questions. "The castle was cursed by someone to kill every member of a family holding it. The blood of the oppressed people who build this monstrosity mixed into the mortar did not help by binding their spirits to it." which was also the reason they could see these ghosts like the ones from back home and did not need to enter the astral plane to see them like in Chroyane.

"So the rumours were true?" Lady Whent asked with a white face, her hands gripping the arm rest of her chair tightly. It got her thinking about Minisa, who died with her child, trying to give Hoster Tully a second son. Sarya who had been married to that old weasel Frey. That bastard even had the gall to mock Sarya for being unable to have children right into her face, besmirching her memory for all to hear. By the Seven how she hated that man. Of course, there was Wynafrei Whent, also married to one of the Freys. No children to speak of as well. The last two were only married to Frey men because of their supposed fertility. It seemed the curse had been stronger.

Every single female of the Whent line had extreme problems to conceive children. While the men died in battle or by strange accidents. Shella could only hope that it would end now.

More than a bit sarcastic, Andromeda said. "You did see the proverbial storm of ghosts we banished from the castle grounds, right?" some people really needed to open their eyes and see.

Marcella interjected, trying to draw attention away from Andromeda. "I don't know about those rumours, but we saw that kind of curse before, but much stronger in effect." crossing her legs gracefully and relaxing into the chair properly. The curse placed on the position of Defence professor of Hogwarts was stronger and did not need so much time to get results, a year at most. This one took apparently much longer, however that was before the re-emergence of magic. It was entirely possible that the curse would've sped up without their interference.

Interested, but still guarded Walter inquired. "Truly?" he saw magic before with his very eyes, but it was still hard to believe it nonetheless.

"Indeed, everyone occupying the position had one year until the curse claimed them." Narcissa answered, again in her cool demeanour, having calmed down considerably. Not that anyone who didn't know her would notice.

Bellatrix chimed in giddy that the topic was something she could enjoy. "Most simply died, but others had more entertaining fates, much worse than simple death." a grin was on her face that could be described as innocent and blood-thirsty at the same time. She choose to ignore the shudders she caused their hosts. "One lost all of his memories, forgetting all he knew. Be it people, places or abilities he once had." a giggle escaped her at the thought of the punishment the fool Lockhart got. A fitting one for sure. "Another went mad and had to be stopped from killing everyone he saw." that was a professor before Harry's time at Hogwarts.

"The most terrible" She said in a breathy and frisky voice, while rubbing her thighs together at the mere mention of such suffering. Showing clearly that her inner sadist wasn't gone in the slightest. "was when one got his soul devoured by a demon, never to reach the afterlife and to eventually transform into a demon himself to do as was done to him." That was after Harry's time at Hogwarts. When in the Ministry's infinite wisdom the Dementors were sent to guard the school with Azkaban empty. Obviously that had been an idiotic idea of epic proportions as the first time that happened showed. Though nobody ever said Fudge was a quick learner. Or even a slow one.

After all that is what Dementors did once they had your soul, transforming the one in question into a Dementor. While Bella did not fancy that happening to herself she only survived Azkaban due to her strong masochistic and sadistic tendencies. Most of her happy memories were of suffering be it her own or others. Not to mention her insanity. All these factors had the Dementors slightly confused. Still, with how much time she had spent there her happy memories were taken and forgotten regardless, leaving her with little to nothing. It just took longer.

She still had those tendencies, but her insanity transformed into insane devotion to Harry. While her sadist got the odd victim to tor... interrogate, despite them having Veritaserum and Legilimency. Her masochistic side was satisfied through the frequent kinky sex she had with Harry. She just loved to be dominated by him. Sure, he was reluctant at first, but once he got going he was ever so forceful and also gentle afterwards. Always making sure she was well. The sex didn't even have to be painful, degrading worked just as much. Naturally, such things couldn't be done in public or people would get wrong ideas. Well, at least she could not do so in her true form.

Ignoring Bella's quirks Harry steered the conversation to another topic as if the eldest Black wasn't just having a near orgasm by imagining her enemies suffer unimaginable pain.

"Well, no need to thank us, Lord Whent." Harry said with a small upturn of the edge of his lips. "I doubt having a repaired Harrenhal at your command is much better than before." he motioned at the gigantic size of the things around them. " We may have repaired it, but it is impossible to garrison and the maintenance isn't something to scoff at either, I imagine. Even stretched to the end of your means you cannot fill and manage the whole castle." from the looks of Lord Whent Harry hit right in the mark. "Right now your household occupies probably only the lower levels of two towers. The Hall of a Hundred Hearths was most likely only opened for the Tourney and is closed every other time with your family taking meals in other rooms."

Harry could go on, but the essence of what he said was clear. By repairing the thing he didn't do Walter Whent a big favour. It may look impressive, but a white elephant wasn't very useful in the long run. The only real positive outcome was that the walls and battlements were fully functional again. Even if fully manning them was impossible.

"Nonetheless, I want to thank you for repairing it and removing the curse of Harren the Black." Walter Whent insisted.

From then on a bit of unimportant small talk happened until the Tourney began. Shortly before it did so Harry's group bid the Whent family goodbye and went to look for a place in the stands to make their own. Just as they left the walls on the room shrunk down to their normal size.

Like last time people parted for them, this time even faster than before. The memory of what they had done the evening before still fresh in the minds of the people.

Melisandre and Kinvara wanted to bring Arrax and Meleys. Harry saw no problem with it and so they quickly went and got the two dragons. Both dragon heads could even be used as elevated seats by the red priestesses. Just as they wanted to go on the way back with Meleys and Arrax Narcissa slipped into their tent and got her mokeskin-pouch with all her healing utensils in it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked once she came out of the tent.

Narcissa secured the pouch at her side, saying. "Well, I thought to use the time to improve our image a bit." she knew how important a public image was and their own could only improve in Westeros.

"But then you won't see us fight." Gabrielle complained. The Veela wanted to show just what she was made of and that she was worthy of Harry.

The response Gabrielle got was a simple raised brow and a shrug. "That's were you're wrong." she disagreed. "You are going to go last, after the Westerlands. That leaves plenty of time for me to heal a few people and show the peasants that we are not demons." Narcissa knew how important good public relations were. It may not be their own kingdom, but good impressions could never hurt. "You can just give me a mental message once your turn comes up and I'll be there in a second."

Harry frowned. "I thought we agreed not to go out alone?" not soon after the words left his mouth he felt Narcissa's penetrating stare on him and he felt like an idiot somehow.

"Really?" she drawled with a slightly dangerous undertone. "Why then did you go out alone as soon as this morning without backup?" she knew he still retained some Gryffindor tendencies, but he at least could've taken one of them with him. They would've just gone with him, but at the moment they had forgotten and other things on their minds.

Harry scratches his head sheepishly, but countered. "You knew where I was the whole time, besides it was early morning with not many people about."

Marcella chimed in with the same exact tone of Cissy. "So? Being out with less people about is more dangerous because there are also less witnesses. Not that many would be bothered by your death." here her voice grew softer together with her eyes. "Except us and all the people in our kingdom. You even went into a potentially dangerous situation without telling us, so we did not know where you were the whole time!"

"Oh." was the only thing Harry could say. Too stunned for anything else.

"Yes, oh." Fleur said softly a significant look levelled at him. "You're important to us, Harry!" it was stated with quiet but strong conviction. One look around saw the feelings mirrored by the rest. "And we worry about you. At least it would be nice if you'd tell us what you were going to do instead of having to pick it up in stray thoughts we get from you."

A bit confused Harry replied. "Why is it such a big deal?" he could understand that they were peeved at him for saying to stick together when he didn't do it himself, but it seemed there was something more. "Nothing happened to me. Besides, that happened all the time during the war." They fought with him in the past mostly because the bond would've killed them at the time should he have died. Making bringing them along a better option than to keep them away. Now that wasn't a problem any longer and he fell back into old habits a little.

Frowning Andromeda interjected. "It is a big deal, because we aren't at war at the moment and the fact that something could've happened to you is enough to make us worry." Harry may be able to accept help now and won't insist to do everything alone. But that did not mean his views on what exactly counted as dangerous were changed. He always had a strange perception of danger when it involved himself. As long as he lived through it it wasn't a big deal for him. That nobody had cared for him most of his life was enough to make him like that or at least helped that along.

To make it more clear so that even Harry's stubborn head could understand Fleur elaborated. "Imagine how you feel when we expose us to danger. That is exactly how we feel when you do something potentially dangerous. Which had been the reason why you proposed that none of us were to go anywhere alone, wasn't it?" at the look in Harry's eyes she knew he understood, but before he could say anything her little sister interrupted him.

"A short message to us what you're up to isn't enough, is it?" Gabrielle asked with pleading eyes. She did not come all this way to lose him to something no one saw coming. She knew he could deal with most things, but that wasn't the point.

"No it isn't" He finally said in defeat. Rarely he got to experience the negative side of having so many wives, with how much the positives overshadowed the rest most of the time. Namely that they could gang up on you and would do so if necessary. Not always and not all of them. Bella, Mel and Kin would let him do whatever the fuck he wanted and call it a day. Luckily, the rest was there to say if he did something stupid. He wouldn't have it any other way. "Sorry for worrying you." the apology was followed up a remorseful and most sincere look.

Relieved that he wasn't more against it, they accepted his apology, knowing it would take some time for him to incorporate telling them when he went somewhere potentially dangerous.

A bit more light-hearted Harry teased Narcissa. "Is that why you practically ripped that poor servant boy a new one? Because you were mad at me?"

Cissy coughed uncomfortably, an embarrassed blush colouring her cheeks in a rosy hue. Though she admitted while attempting to appear unaffected. "I may have gotten a bit carried away in an attempt to let off steam. So that I wouldn't be irrational in our future discussion about your disregard of your safety."

Harry simply grinned and chuckled. "You know I don't mind when try and set me straight when I do stupid stuff."

Marcella teased right back at him. "Well, it is saying something when one man needs eight women to keep him out of trouble" Sauntering up to him she drew circles on his chest.

"What can I say? I always was a magnet for trouble." Harry said as he looked into her silver-violet orbs sitting in black ink. A lopsided grin appearing on his face as he caught her hands with his own.

Leaning up towards him she responded with devilish grin. "Hmm. Trouble isn't the only thing you're a magnet for." Her hands broke free and a moment later they teased Harry through his pants in their search for her favourite toy. In the middle of it she stopped her teasing ministrations. Instead she disengaged from their near embrace, knowing they had other places to be. An impish smile on her face, knowing that she had made him hard without giving him relief.

"So who wants to accompany Cissy?" Harry inquired while he tried to bring his prick under control.

Melisandre proposed to her husband. "Meleys and I can stay with Narcissa, if you want?" she wasn't particularly interested in the melee as long as Harry and her sister-wives weren't in it.

Assuaged that they weren't more angry Harry gladly accepted. "That would be nice, thank you." his gratitude came with a toe-curling kiss for the red priestess, who slung her arms around his neck to keep steady. She took as much time to kiss him as she could, invading his mouth with her tongue to explore, but got interrupted by the rest before she got too into it. Flushed she reluctantly released him and stepped away.

Kinvara choose that moment to comment enthusiastically. "Don't worry, darling. Should they come too late you'll still have me cheering for you." a big grin on her face as she once again grabbed hold of his arm to latching onto it and holding it between her breasts. Since the agreement to let Melisandre and her join Kinvara was even more clingy and affectionate. She also decided on darling as a endearment for Harry. Kinvara knew deep inside her mind that she was probably agitating the rest a little, but couldn't find to care much about it in her bliss.

Harry chuckled at that. "There was never any doubt in my mind that you would." He followed it up with a kiss for the amorous priestess.

With that the group split up. Cissy, Meleys and Melisandre went to set up shop, while the rest returned to the melee.

They arrived just in time for the event. It started the moment they sat down in the stands for the common people, having no invitation to sit with any of the lords or other. They sat directly at the outermost side of the stands so that Arrax could lie beside it and be near his father. While his mother sat on top of his head between his horns.

The Crownlands came first, most certainly due to the royal family living in that part of Westeros. Many Houses participated. Under them House Sunglass, Stokeworth, Rosby, Thorne, Velaryon, Wendwater, Gaunt, Farring, Celtigar and many more minor ones. Of course, one couldn't forget the best team under them. The whole of the Kingsguard plus Prince Rhaegar.

Apparently the Prince had decided to join the melee as well as the joust. 'Probably to prove himself a warrior to his vassals.' Harry thought. It was no surprise with how martial the men of Westeros were.

It was a forgone conclusion in case of the Crownlands. They weren't large and had not many good fighters and those who participated were no match for the Kingsguard. Rhaegar wasn't the one who had to be captured however, seeing that he didn't not wear the bright red surcoat meant to identify targets. Who would risk to injure the prince in front of the king after all? In the end their team won, having eliminated the most teams and captured the most enemies.

Second came Dorne, probably because of the princess being from Dorne. Or they simply went in alphabetical order, Harry doubted the latter though, assuming that Tywin wasn't one to antagonize powerful people needlessly.

The only one Harry was able to identify was Oberyn, who fought expertly with his spear and an agility that spoke of years of experience. There were a few times where his cockiness and unnecessary showmanship got him in trouble, but nothing Oberyn couldn't wiggle out of, being the slippery viper he is. Oberyn's team even won.

Naturally the cocky Dornishman couldn't resist to do what came next. He got handed a bouquet of flower from his squire and threw it directly to Harry together with a kiss. He caught it without problems, but gave no real acknowledgement except a nod with a small smile.

Harry looked down at the bouquet and commented. "How thoughtful of him. Yellow roses mixed with Amaryllis flowers." The Roses were more gold in colour, but he guessed they came from the Tyrells.

"Why? What do they mean?" Marcella questioned curiously. Pretty sure that Oberyn only wanted to say thank you for the healing of Elia.

"Yellow roses mean joy and friendship. Amaryllis flowers mean worth beyond beauty, which is only emphasized due to its subtle and mild, yet sweet and delicate scent." Harry responded promptly, knowing the Language of Flowers due to the work he had done for Petunia from his time there. Normally he would've wondered where Oberyn got these flowers shortly after a winter. However, the seasons acted weird in this world and from the looks of things hadn't affected much of anything further south than the Vale of Arryn this time.

"Huh, I didn't take Oberyn for the type to study the language of flowers. Nor you for that matter." Fleur commented idly, playing with her hair a bit out of boredom.

"Let's say I worked a lot in the garden and my aunt would demand a perfect combination of flowers." Harry replied with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Gabrielle wanted to speak up, though her original words died in her throat as Oberyn threw a second bouquet. Directly towards her, landing in her lap. It were red Carnations. "What do these mean?" The Veela inquired, knowing it could only be something romantic. It was thoughtful, but she just wasn't interested in him in that way.

"Carnations in general have the topic of love and courtship associated with them. Red in particular is meant to convey admiration and that his heart aches for you." Harry responded with mirth in his voice. A twitch of his lips also betraying his true thoughts on the matter. He plucked on from Gabrielle's bunch of flowers and performed a small transfiguration on one of the flowers. Giving it to the Veela, he said. "Here give that back to him. Striped Carnations mean refusal or sorry I can't be with you. It is also seen as a gentler rejection than yellow carnations."

"Merci!" The silver-haired woman thanked her husband. The next moment she did just that, throwing the flower down to Oberyn.

He caught it, having waited for an answer verbal or otherwise. A look at the flower was enough for him to act wounded by the rejection. Though the playful grin on his face said otherwise. A last wave towards them was made before he left the grounds.

Next in line where the Iron Islands. Harry was curious to see how they would fair. The bout of finger dance between Andromeda and the one man Harry spotted amongst the crowd had shown that they were able fighters.

* * *

Euron, Balon and Victarion Greyjoy stood together with the rest of their team, which consisted of Andrik the Unsmiling, Dunstan Drumm, Harras Harlaw and Dagmer Cleftjaw. Their team could've been made entirely out of Greyjoy men, but Aeron and Urrigon were passed out drunk from the night before. Balon's sons were too young to participate, but looked on from the stands together with their six-year old sister Asha and their mother Alannys Harlaw.

Dagmer was chosen because of his prowess as a reaver and his loyalty, despite his recent and embarrassing loss against a woman. Balon nearly chose to not include the respected Ironborn, but Euron's manipulations and mocking comments saw Dagmer brought in. Harras was a good warrior and friend of Victarion, who enjoyed trashing him. Another reason was his Valyrian Steel blade Nightfall. Dunstan Drumm was chosen for pretty much the same reasons, but his blade was named Red Rain. Andros was a vassal of Dunstan and seven feet and a few inches tall with arms as thick as small tree trunks. Reason enough to include him for most Ironborn.

Euron chuckled internally. 'I would consider the fact that my brothers are such idiots and so easy to manipulate pathetic if it didn't make duping them so darn easy.'

A few words came to mind when thinking of his brothers. Predictable and stupid were best used to describe Balon and Victarion, though for the latter the word obvious fit well too. Then there was Aeron who wasn't stupid, but weak and soft. As well as having a tight ass. Euron remembered the few times he had visited his younger brother's room at night to have some fun of the Ironborn variety that had nothing to do with the finger-dance, reaving or raiding. But raping. Even if that word had practically no meaning for Ironborn. They took what they wanted from whoever they wanted. Power and Strength were everything and the ones who had it were revered and the ones who did not weren't. Simple as that.

Euron simply had taken what he wanted from someone too weak to resist. That it was a member of his family wasn't really important to him.

Besides in Ironborn culture it wasn't seen as homosexual to fuck a man. Mostly because they did not recognize homosexuals as a category of people. Rather, Ironborn culture was a Top/Bottom dichotomy and as long as you were the one doing the fucking you were manly. The one "used as a woman" was seen and used as such. Basically the one penetrating the other was the man. Such was the state of things in many male-dominated societies, like with the Greco-Romans and the Vikings. After all what was more manly than fucking another man?

Which was also the reason why Ironborn did not see a relationship between two women as something serious, due to their lack of cocks. Without penetration it wasn't sex. Plain and simple. On the other hand most Ironborn deplore violence against women. Not for any chivalrous reason, obviously. Rather women were seen to be no challenge and also insulted a man's pride, Ironborn or not, by wanting to fight them.

Balon's voice full of self-importance interrupted Euron's straying thoughts. "It is clear that I should be the one people focus on by being the target."

No one spoke against it, not even Euron, but he didn't even need to. "I agree." the raven-haired man said with a small mocking grin, knowing how Balon would react to the next words. "You're best suited for it being the smallest among us physically and able to evade better to hinder the enemy in their objective."

As predicted Balon acted like a spoiled brat that wanted to have what others had. Even when it wasn't suited for him. He was no great swordsman, tactician or anything at all really. That much was true. What he was, besides being an idiot, was a coward, proven by the fact that he wanted to hide behind the stupid muscle of Andros, Victarion, Dunstan and Dagmer.

Though, Balon also possessed an ego the size of the Sunset Sea and a constant need to measure his cock with other men. That meant he wouldn't let that indirect insult go. 'Sadly, his dick will fall short every time. Much like my dear brother Victarion's. Though that description sums up about 99% of the Ironborn.' Euron mused in amusement. Euron could admit that he himself wasn't different in the aspects of having a big ego and taking things he wanted, but he at least had the tools to back it up. Unlike Balon and the rest.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion and using his feeble brain, Balon deduced that anything Euron agreed with was not to be done. He also couldn't let the insult to his prowess as a warrior stand. "No, I meant I, as the best warrior, should defend whoever acts as the one the enemy has to capture. Obviously Victarion is best suited for it." Victarion agreed, but he agreed with anything Balon said, being dumb as a stump himself.

That settled that, leaving Euron to laugh internally. His sky blue eyes smiling with satisfaction and malice. 'Fools.' the Greyjoy thought as the melee began. Possibilities flying through his mind to make his brothers experience miserable and humiliating. It didn't take long for him to smile cruelly as ideas flew through his head that would still allow them to win. Not that he particularly cared to win. He just wanted to have his fun, but participating longer meant to torment his family longer and therefore have more fun.

Their group had one advantage in all of this. Unlike the other groups of Ironborn they had at least some teamwork. Due to being the ruling family of the Iron Islands and because their team consisted out of that family to nearly fifty percent. The other teams from the Iron Islands weren't working together even a little bit. More out for their own glory and leaving their targets wide open.

As soon as it began Andros and Dunstan charged into the chaotic mass of fighting Ironborn. Victarion soon followed, forcing Balon and the rest to follow or risk losing.

* * *

Up in the stands the royalty from Essos observed the fight below. Though chaos would describe what went down there much better. No team was a cohesive unit and only a fair few worked actually together. Harry even saw a team fight amongst each other.

"They sure do know how to not fight as a team." Marcella commented somewhat amused at the incompetence of these fighters. It was an undulating mass of people, screaming and hacking away at anyone nearby. Heedless of who was nearby or who fought besides them.

Bellatrix observed the action and couldn't contain her glee at being able to fight herself soon. Just the thought of blood and gore splattering on the ground and her face got her own blood racing. "Who cares? The faster they bash each others skulls in the faster we get to fight."

Harry meanwhile also looked on as the mass of people fought. Though one peculiar group stuck together and battled somewhat in unison. They also had two targets captured. Three hulking brutes were doing battle with axes, hammers and fist when necessary. Among the better fighters was the one Andy beat at the Finger-Dance. The most interesting however, was a handsome man with dark hair and pale skin. He was using more than brute force. Not that it helped his companions much, due to the deception being used affecting them negatively half the time.

When the man evaded the blow struck one of his team-mates. When he attacked it wasn't lacklustre but he never achieved anything with it. No, it seemed as if it was a game for him to toy with everyone and everything around him. Though the way he was fighting also hinted at a gifted fighter. One who could anticipate the opponents movement and use it against them or in this case against his team-mates.

"Well, they seem to fight a bit more coordinated than the rest." He said, while pointing towards the group in question.

Looking at them critically Fleur commented. "If you can call that fighting or teamwork, then I suppose so." There was no grace in their movements. No fluidity and certainly no beauty. They hacked and slashed away at their opponents with brutality and a certain savagery, but only a little form and precision were present. Unlike the Kingsguard and a few other knights.

A cry rang out just as Harry wanted to respond. It seemed the handsome man evaded a brutal blow from a mace, causing the one who fought with an axe beside him to take the damage. Unfortunately it also was the one of their team that had to be captured. It was a direct hit to the knee at such an angle that no kind of armour could prevent injury. A sickening crack could be heard up to the stands where they were sitting.

The big and brutish looking man howled in agony as his kneecap shattered.

* * *

Euron smiled in satisfaction as his brother went down due to his evasion. 'Ah the sweet agony of someone who knows his time as a warrior is over.' An injury such as this was debilitating if not outright making fighting impossible. His smile only got wider when Victarion glared up at him in hatred. It was a mutual hatred shared between them, though Euron simply smiled mockingly back. Their father Quellon wasn't present at the Tourney, enabling Euron to do as he pleased.

"What are you doing?" Balon screamed impotently as he tried to keep his ground against an axe trying to take his head off.

"I didn't do anything." Euron denied. "Although you have to admit that it will become more than a bit harder for the enemy to capture dear Vicky." The mad Greyjoy continued to fire back with a deranged laugh. All the while evading the predictable blows of his opponents and dealing back his own damage. He briefly thought about to injure Victarion further, but that held no appeal to him. "After all who would be able to drag him away from us in his condition?" Normally the target had to be disarmed, in some cases literally, and then taken to a point on the grounds to hold him captive at the point of a sword or other weapon. That was now pretty much impossible with Victarion unable to walk.

Andros and Dunstan were in the process of dragging back another target, while Dagmer covered both of them. Balon and Harras stood around Victarion to protect him from being taken. Euron did so as well, completing the triangle. However, after his previous display none of the others trusted him to do his part.

Not that Euron cared. Their team had the most captured members. Every other still had only one due to them not protecting their own, losing them to another team and being forced to capture another. That repeated itself several times.

Soon enough the time was up with their team as the victors. Not that it felt like it to them. Besides Victarion's injury, Dagmer got a broken arm and Andros' back was probably black and blue courtesy of a vicious blow from a war hammer.

* * *

While the fighters of the Iron Islands vacated the arena the ones from the North made themselves ready.

Not that many were present. Just like with Dorne most Northerners were more concerned with surviving than fancy tourneys. Such things weren't done very often up north or deep in the deserts of the south. Nonetheless there were enough for seven teams to be assembled.

The team Ned belonged to was also preparing themselves. It consisted of Ned and Brandon Stark, Howland Reed, Martyn Cassel, Jon "Greatjon" Umber, Jorah Mormont and his good-brother Ethan Glover, who also was the former squire to Brandon.

"Ready to bust in some skulls, Stark?" The Greatjon hollered in his typical manner at Brandon. A jovial grin on his face in anticipation of what was to come.

Brandon hollered right back at the man towering over him with his seven feet. "Of course. It's just a shame that I have to look at your ugly face while doing it."

That only caused Jon to grin widely and laugh. "Did you hear that Howland?" The tall man addressed the smallest of the group by nudging him with his elbow. Nearly sending a still slightly uncomfortable Howland to the floor. "His Lordship looks at my pretty face while in combat. I'd be surprised, but I somehow always knew him to be a sword-swallower." It was followed by a boisterous laugh with the rest, except Howland, following suit.

"How do you explain all the bedchambers of various women I visited then?" Brandon shot right back. A cocky grin on his face.

Ethan Glover answered the quickest. "I imagine denial was one of the reasons." The dryness with which it was spoken let the laughter erupt anew.

"Probably." Martyn Cassel faux-agreed with a sage nod after he got himself under control. "Although, another could be to exchange information on the finer points of their needlework. Right, Brandon?" A devilish grin was on the man's face as he remembered an incident with a serving wench and the less than good excuse that had been used by Brandon at the beginning of him noticing girls and women. As a vassal serving directly at Winterfell he did not miss much of the shenanigans happening.

Brandon grew red in the face at that memory. "Bah, you're all just envious of my good looks that all the ladies like so much." He countered.

This time Jorah responded. "As you say, my Lord." Mirth was dancing in his eyes. "With how dashing and handsome you look I nearly confused you for one of the southron pillow-biters."

It got a fresh wave of laughter and chuckles out of the Northmen with Howland chuckling a bit. Brandon turned to his younger brother, saying half-accusing and half-resigned. "I guess you have also something to say about that, little brother?"

Ned normally wouldn't do so, but since having met Ashara he loosened up just a little bit. Leaving his solemn face behind for now. "I would love to insult you, Brandon. But I am afraid I wouldn't do as well as nature did." After the rest overcame their surprise at the Quite Wolf's words they broke the silence with laughter, Brandon included.

Done with the pleasantries and also armouring themselves the group made their way to the melee grounds. Sadly neither Jorah or Brandon had their Valyrian steel blades with them. Jorah left shortly before his father went to join the Night's Watch and therefore couldn't take the sword. Not being the Lord of Bear Island at the time. Brandon was much the same, with only his father allowed to wield the blade Ice.

Howland Reed wore the surcoat that signified him as the target. Being more nimble and used to evade instead of confront.

Brandon patted the shoulder belonging to the smallest of their group in reassurance. "Loosen up a little, Howland." A grin was still on his face. "Just do your best."

Howland nodded reluctantly, saying. "I will endeavour to ensure our victory."

"Screw that!" Brandon scoffed with Jon mirroring the action. The heir of Winterfell yelled out. "We're here to have fun and bust in some skulls while we show these perfumed southron knights how a Northerner fights a real melee. Let's go!"

With that the team entered the grounds proper.

Other than the Iron Islands before, fighters of the North were more disciplined and able to work together without problem. It was decided that Jorah, Brandon, Ethan and Jon would be the ones attacking, while Ned and Martyn were to help defend Howland.

As soon as the signal to start was given Brandon and the Greatjon were off like a shot with Jorah and Ethan not far behind. Engaging the first one in his field of vision Brandon attacked swiftly. His attack was blocked, but his superior strength let the man buckle under the strain. Enabling the heir of Winterfell to use the leverage as he pulled one leg of his opponent out from under him with one of his own while also pushing with his sword. It caused the man to land on his arse and lose shortly after.

Jorah was currently fighting a man or vassal from House Tallhart. Though, the man was no match for Jorah's superior skill and soon joined the others that fell out of the competition. A look to his right showed that his good-brother was doing well with his own chosen enemy. A swift blow with the the pommel of Ethan's sword knocked the man out.

Jon Umber didn't have many problems either. Of course the man was larger than life and couldn't resist to take on more than one opponent. He fought two instead. He parried the slash of one of his opponents and evaded the mace of the second. Using the opportunity Jon bashed the former's face in with the pommel of his Greatsword, disorienting him and causing the man to stumble and fall. The second one tried to bring his mace to bear, but the Greatjon was faster. He countered with a hit of his own, finishing the man with it.

Next the seven feet tall man spotted an unprotected target. A jovial grin sprouted on his lips as he saw that. He looked at Jorah, who was engaging the opponent in combat, and nodded to the heir of Bear Island. Jorah's look in return said it all and soon the Greatjon was behind the distracted target. Jon acted quickly, grabbed the man into a chokehold from behind which saw him unconscious soon enough.

Ethan Glover picked the man up and dragged him back to Howland. Jorah and Brandon covered for him, leaving the Greatjon to battle alone. "Come on you pansies, show me what you got!" the Lord of Last Hearth shouted out. Not a moment later he was attacked by three people. The jolly grin not leaving his face once.

He stormed towards them, meeting the first head on. Jon ducked under the horizontal sword slash coming his way and tackled the man with his shoulder. Knocking the breath out of him and throwing the man into the second one behind him with his massive strength. The third one was greeted by the Greatjon's massive sword. Metal clashed against wood as sword met shield. In wild abandon Jon smashed onto the shield with strength few could match until it was shattered into an unrecognisable mess of a thousand splinters. The next slash took his opponents hand that held the shield. Not that the Greatjon cared. Melees in the North were more brutal than in the south with some people winding up dead more often than not.

While the Greatjon enjoyed himself Brandon was back in the fray together with Ethan and Jorah at his side.

Noticing that they were outclassed in skill many of the other participants started to work together to take Team Stark down.

In contrast Howland, Ned and Martyn had a relatively easy time working together and keeping opponents at bay. Howland and Ned worked excellently in tandem. When the second son of Rickard Stark blocked Howland attacked and vice versa.

That together with Martyn's assistance was enough to defend their position quite well. Howland's choice in weapon also helped. The trident he held helping him to get a bigger reach.

Ned evaded the attack of a warrior belonging to House Manderly and countered with a riposte of his own. Knocking the sword out of the enemy's hand and leaving him defenceless for the next swift blow to the head. It saw the man unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile Martyn parried a sword from a vassal of House Karstark and followed it up with a shield bash to the head, dazing his opponent long enough to finish him quickly. Though it seemed this one had a bit more in him than the rest, barely evading Martyn's attack. He turned and countered with a horizontal slash, using momentum to generate more force.

The father of Jory Cassel blocked the attack easily and his next thrust finished the fight as Martyn disarmed his opponent skilfully and also quite literally.

Unlike the southron knights northern fighters didn't wear much plate, if at all. They had therefore not so much protection. Though, plate was difficult, nearly impossible to maintain in the North. Due to the snow and rain steel rusted fast and would require too much time and resources to maintain. Not to mention that body heat melts snow, which can freeze the different parts of the armour together when it freezes again in the cold climate. Mail was the exception because the small rings rubbed against each other, which served to remove any rust or frost right away.

Seeing that Howland was safe and defended by Ned and Martyn, Ethan attacked once more. He carved a path through to the next target. The one from the team consisting out of Houses from the Rills and Barrowlands. Their numbers were already low from fighting other teams. Only three remained and two of them defended the target. Still, Ethan was not able to defeat them as easily as the ones before.

Parrying a thrust from the left man Ethan blocked an attack from the right one. He pushed the sword away with his shield and attacked the legs of his opponent at the same time, catching him off-guard. The kick to the knee caused the man to kneel, from where on it was easy for Ethan to deliver a devastating blow to the head with his shield.

Alas before it could connect Jorah's good-brother was pushed away by the third one charging at him with his shield, knocking the wind out of the member of House Glover in the process. Lying on his back Ethan was defenceless, barely evading the attacks by rolling out of the way. Still, the odds of two against one was going to decide the outcome of the fight quickly.

Sadly, by the point Ethan's good-brother was able to interfere it was already too late. Overwhelmed by numbers Jorah's brother by marriage was taken out of the competition.

However, their team was still in the lead, Brandon having captured the target during the distraction. I didn't take much more time for them to win and advance further.

* * *

Narcissa was able to set up shop quickly with her magic. First she changed the mud to proper earth, flattened it and built two wooden tables and chairs with Transfiguration out of nearby trash. Her potions cabinet was taken out of her pouch and enlarged. Once open it revealed many phials and flasks filled with liquids of different colours. Bezoars, powders, salves, pastes, potions, elixirs and other concoctions to heal were properly labelled and sorted by type and alphabetically. Another container was her potion's kit with all ingredients she could need and fully stocked.

She had chosen a location among other stalls, but with enough space for Meleys to barely lie down. Around here the people sold everything from food to useless trash advertised as not useless. Someone even tried to sell shit from pigs as Wildfire. The ex-Malfoy had to keep from making a derisive comment, seeing the shit for what it was. It certainly was not the alchemical liquid that was extremely flammable and even burned on water. Cissy had seen Harry produce a bit of that volatile stuff in the past, but it was generally deemed too wilful.

The finishing touch was a sign that read 'Healing Potions and more.'

Melisandre was lounging on Meleys' head looking around for threats, commenting idly as she saw her sister-wife making the sign. "You do know that the people you want to help can't read, right?"

Narcissa frowned at that and thought. 'That's right, we are among illiterate barbarians.' She couldn't help to sigh before she replied. "I forgot, but some hopefully can." To be certain she added a second sign that had a bubbling cauldron on it. "There, that should make it clearer."

Melisandre simply shrugged and went back to scratching Meleys behind the horns, causing the she-dragon to purr in content.

People were plentiful around, but none came even near their stand. Narcissa wasn't sure if it was because of their bad, if false reputation, or due to the dragon sitting nearby. It did not matter one way or another. She was patient.

Some people looked, but moved on. Others whispered and pointed at the them. A third group stopped and openly stared, which only caused Melisandre and Narcissa to stare back without blinking. That saw the fools fleeing quickly.

After an hour, shortly before Cissy was about to abort this undertaking, it seemed their first patient arrived. It was the tall boy with the facial burns stretching over the entire left side of his face, that was a burned ruin that had a stump for an ear. Slick black flesh pocked with craters that oozed red and wet posed as skin. He possessed a twisted mass of scars around his right eye, which was still good. The scars went down to his throat. The right side of his face was in tact, though gaunt with sharp cheekbones and a heavy brow.

His surcoat was yellow with three black dogs on it. A constant dour expression etched onto his face. He shook like a leaf when he laid eyes on the now sleeping dragon.

"Can we help you?" Narcissa inquired gently, hoping he wasn't here to just stare at them or the dragon.

Sandor took a bit to tear his eyes from the great beast, but he did eventually answer. "Yeah, I need a Love-Potion." His body was as stiff as a board in the face of Meleys. Not just because of the beast's size, but because of her ability to spew flames hotter than anything.

Cissy immediately shifted her entire focus onto the boy with a burning intensity. "Why?" she demanded, just so controlling herself from letting her words come out too harsh. Her experience with these potions anything but good. "If you can't get a girl to notice you because of your scars, they are removed easily."

The Clegane looked at her funny and shook his head. "I don't need it for myself. I am here to buy it on order of Lord Tywin." Sandor explained gruffly. Not understanding why he had to do this or why the Lord of Casterly Rock wanted to buy something only love-struck idiots bought. It wouldn't work anyway. Then again Sandor hadn't seen them heal Elia with potions. He also had no idea of what they were capable of.

Cissy nearly yelled at him that this did not explain much, but her Occlumency allowed her to suppress the urge. "Why don't you explain in more detail why you want such a potion." She laced her speech with compulsion spells to get it out of the boy quicker.

So Sandor did as he was bid, quickly. The sooner he was away from fire-breathing monsters the better. "I think it is because of the marriage between his son Jaime to Lysa Tully. From the argument I overheard the two have problems getting to the fucking." The youngest Clegane explained bluntly. Growing up with his family didn't allow a boy to keep his illusions concerning knights, love and life.

'So they either have problems consummating the marriage or don't want to. Obviously it is needed to make the marriage valid and build the alliance.' Narcissa mused, knowing how the things like that worked quite well. "I can't give you a Love-potion. Though, I can give you a potion to induce lust. That should give Lord Tywin the results he desires" The difference was mostly that the effect did not last as long and it only produced a near physical need to fuck. No obsession or similar would be produced.

"I don't have it on hand right now, but it isn't difficult to make. You can sit down while you wait for it to finish." Narcissa pointing to the unoccupied chair. Without waiting for him to do so she took out a cauldron. It was made out of copper to drastically reduce the time required to make the potion. It wasn't a problem for her to use it, she was adept enough at potions to do so. "I also could apply some burn-healing paste to your face, if you want?"

"How much will that cost?" Sandor inquired suspiciously and in a voice too rough for an eleven-year-old boy, knowing nothing was for free. Especially not a treatment that would help with his scars. He observed her and looked at all the vials in her possession. That much glass must've cost a pretty penny. Only a second glance revealed the biggest jars to be crystal, showing that these people were truly rich. Glass alone was expensive and difficult to come by, but to make such an amount of vials and flasks out of glass and jars out of crystal spoke loudly that they had money to burn. It only reinforced the impression that she must take more money than he was capable of giving.

"About ten golden dragons for the Lust-potion and two for the paste. I give them to you for free." Narcissa replied absent-mindedly as she laid out the necessary ingredients, filling the cauldron with water and casting a blue-bell flame under the cauldron to start heating it.

"Why?" The offer only made him more wary. "I doubt it you'd do so out of the kindness of your heart, my lady." He accused her bluntly, adding the honorific as an afterthought. No sense in beating around the bush.

Cissy chopped and diced the necessary ingredients, amused at Sandor. "Indeed I don't. However, it should show the other people here that I have no ulterior motive in providing this service." Cissy wanted to make good PR and not gut these people in terms of money. She also doubted the peasants were capable of paying for the potions anyway, with currency anyway. She didn't care a single bit for muggles, especially after the war, and wouldn't shed a single tear if they led a life of pain and misery. This was just a means to an end for her, just like back in Essos.

Cissy may have changed her opinion of Half-bloods and Muggleborn witches and wizards, but Squibs and Muggles were still beneath her. At home in Atlantis the muggles at least showed the proper amount of deference to Harry, her sister-wives and herself.

The youngest Black observed the cauldron and noted that it was time to add a bit of honey and Salamander blood. Seeing it change colour to a vivid red showed that the potion was well on its way. Next it had to bubble for a bit, giving her just enough time to apply the paste.

Cissy picked up a cylindrical jar made out of ivory, containing the burn-healing paste and mixed enough of it with Essence of Dittany to enhance the effect. Without saying anything she put Sandor's long hair out of the way and secured it with a headband. The thick orange balm was put on quick enough, covering his scars entirely. "Don't touch it, no matter how much it itches."

The younger brother of the Mountain just nodded and sat still, waiting. All the while observing the women. The redhead was looking around, occasionally glancing his way and dismissing him entirely by the way her eyes slid right over his form. The other woman hummed a tune while she worked at the bubbling cauldron. Both had a perfect body with golden proportions, smooth skin and perfect beautiful and silky hair. Nobody Sandor had seen before possessed their level of grace, physical beauty and poise above that commonly found. It was only matched by the best of House Targaryen, maybe.

Sandor was glad the salve hid his blush, no matter how small. He was a growing boy at the beginning of puberty and looking at the most beautiful women he had ever seen. It would've been concerning if he didn't have a reaction. Nonetheless, he wasn't delusional enough to think foreign queens would be interested in the second son of a lowly landed knight like him. Still, looking never hurt anybody. Not leering, his brother leered and when there was one thing Sandor hated then it was to be like Gregor. His thoughts were interrupted by a itching sensation on his face. It was like a badger going crazy under his skin. He just so accomplished to heed her words.

A bit less than half an hour later the potion was finished as it took on a pink colour, steaming with white smoke. Narcissa filled it into glass phials, stoppered them and set two aside. Finished with that she looked at her patient. "Let's see how your burns are doing." Promptly Narcissa gently peeled the now dry mass off. It had dried into a single mass with a consistency like jelly. A smile graced her lips as she saw the repaired skin underneath. "Much better. Here take a look." She said, handing him her personal mirror.

Sandor couldn't believe what he saw in it. His face was free of the mess of scars, burns and black flesh. Replaced with new and pink skin. Even his ear was back. Everything anyone had ever done hadn't done much to help him. The Clegane family had not much money, maybe just enough to employ a Maester into their service. Though they never did so. The medicine used by smallfolk did next to nothing. Numb the pain a little, but that was it. Just one of the many disappointments and grievances he had with his father.

'Some father he is, lying about how I got the burns, unwilling to hire a Maester to help me when he could spend it on Gregor instead. All for a little bit of glory and honour.' Sandor thought. Disgusted at his father and brother. Only his mother had been good to him and she had died birthing his sister. A sister Sandor was sure was killed by Gregor. One of the biggest reasons on the long list of things why Sandor hated his bigger brother. His father, ever the coward, refused to punish Gregor. No matter what he did, it was always hushed up to not bring shame on their House. Instead Sandor had to occasionally squire for the monster, obey him like a younger son should the older one and undergo gruelling training.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the witch dangled two phials filled with pink liquid in front of his face. "Here, for Lord Tywin." Handing him the potions, Narcissa explained. "Tell him that for maximum effect he is to take one hair from his son and add it to one potion. The same is to be done with a hair from the bride for the other." Seeing Sandor nod she took that as a sign he understood. "The one with his son's hair is to be given to the bride and vice versa." That should key the recipient in and enhance the effect so that they should fuck their brains out.

"Thank you." Sandor said in a voice thick with emotion. He nodded hurriedly and quickly hopped off the chair and made his way back to his Lord.

"At least it wasn't all for nothing." Melisandre commented, still lazily lying atop Meleys' head.

"Quite." Narcissa replied, sitting down again and waiting for more patients. She didn't have to wait long with how many people had seen her heal grievous burns with ease. They stared a bit and some hurried on. Wounded or sick ones came closer. For them it was either refuse to be treated or die. An easy choice.

The first to do so was a young woman with an infant in her arms. The little thing was squirming and crying its lungs out. "What can I help you with?" Narcissa asked the approaching mother.

"I jus' need somethin' for ma boy. He don't stop screaming an' nothin' I do helps." The woman said, clearly distressed at her child's declining health. Normally she wouldn't even be caught within ten feet of the beings she saw as demons, but the castle's Maester didn't even deigned her important enough to speak with. The Hedge Wizards or Woods Witches hadn't helped either. Not that she had the money to pay for the treatment anyway. Still, she had been willing to pay with work or otherwise. Her last hope before coming here had been the Septon, who only told her that it was the gods will for her son to be sick. Deeming that insufficient she now found herself here. Only the concern for her child giving her the courage to approach this ethereal, but demonic woman.

After deciphering the mangled mess this woman called language Narcissa responded. "Did you notice anything wrong with him? Does he have difficulty sleeping, for example?"

"He have trouble nursin', is hotter than normal, sleeps fewer an' cries much more." The woman explained frantically, still trying to console the crying baby.

Narcissa inquired calmly, ignoring the woman butchering the English tongue. "Hmm, may I hold him?" It would allow her to inspect more closely and give possible proof for her theory.

Clearly indecisive the woman hesitated for a bit, drawing the babe closer to her bosom. Motherly concern won out in the end, however.

Holding the infant in her arms Cissy checked for increased temperature and other signs that told of a simple cold. Finding such in form of a runny nose and the occasional cough she held her hand over it's body to cast the standard diagnostic spell at the small boy. Just to be sure. A blue light went from the top of the head down to the little ones toes. It only confirmed her earlier suspicion together with the general irritability of the infant. "He just has a cold. Nothing that can't be fixed quickly." Luckily the woman came in time and the infant hadn't developed a blue tinge around the lips or refused to nurse.

With the child still in her arms Cissy picked up a bottle of Pepperup potion. Under minor protests Cissy managed to get him to drink a good mouthful, causing the typical steam from the potion's effect to come out of his ears. Shortly after the infant settled down.

Giving the babe back to its mother Cissy asked. "Your first babe?" Magical mothers didn't have nearly as many problems as muggle mothers, especially poor ones unable to pay for the medicine or possess House-elves. Not to mention not knowing what to do.

The woman stared at Narcissa and her child in equal measure. "Aye, m'lady." A bit more at ease now that her child was healed and well again.

Narcissa nodded, having expected that. "Let me give you a few other things to help you." She transfigured a box out of nearby rocks and began filling it with phials and a few small clay jars containing balms. Ranging from Bruise removal paste to Vitamix Potion. Everything a new mother could need for her child. She explained the uses for each one and sent her on her way. Waving off the woman's gratitude in the process. She had an abundance of these potions.

From then on more people came to her with various illnesses, diseases, maladies and other wounds. Under them infected cuts, broken bones and teeth, rashes, bruises, burns, as well as common diseases and even a face full of boils. Most of these things were normally debilitating if not deadly.

The youngest Black sister was just in the process of vanishing the rotten teeth of a crofter when a new noble patient appeared. It was a tall man in armour with a kraken-shaped helm, looking like your typical brute. He was hobbling towards her stand like a drunk, pushing peasants harshly out of the way as he swayed along. His legs seemingly unable to support him. From the look of things his knee had been crushed. Why the idiot was walking here on his own instead of treating his leg with care was anyone's guess.

"Woman, attend me!" Victarion bellowed like an angry bull as he swayed and finally sat down on the unoccupied chair. He was still humiliated and furious at his brother's actions. Too angry to care for how he treated this healer, or to notice just who she was.

Cissy ignored the rude man and instead focussed on her current patient, giving him a glass of Firewhisky to disinfect his gums before regrowing his teeth. "Rinse and spit it out or drink it." She instructed the forty-year-old man.

He did so quickly, burning the bacteria out of his mouth. His eyes watered from the strong magical liquor that surpassed every sludge that passed as alcohol in this land in flavour and quality. Narcissa waited for him to finish coughing before she took hold of his jaw, wrenched it open and inspected it. Satisfied she traced a finger over the gums, casting. "Densaugeo." One tooth after another grew back until only straight and pearly white teeth remained.

"Finished." Without even waiting for a response Cissy sent the man on his way, turning to the brute. "What can I do for you?" She wasn't rude, but her facial expression told everyone who saw it just how much she thought of the Ironborn man.

Victarion grunted, suppressing a pained moan as agony seized his leg. "My knee was injured in the melee." Victarion barked out, eyeing the Essosi woman with distrust. The Iron Islands had no Maesters or other healers. Medicine and healing meant to treat the wound with fire and seawater. If you died then you simply were too weak to live. Unfortunately, his wounds were internal and couldn't be treated that way.

Like with nearly all things, the Ironborn were hypocrites in that regard. They were allowed to plunder, rape and pillage, but when that happened to them and their land it was a crime. Not to mention that the words 'What is dead may never die' lost their meaning once they were staring potential death in the face. No one bent the knee faster than a defeated Ironborn. They looked down on, farming, reading, mining, trading, medicine and healing, things essential for a proper working society. And, weirdly enough thought themselves superior to the rest. To acknowledge their shortcomings was too painful to admit.

Such was the glory of the Old Way.

A perfect eyebrow raised, Narcissa asked. "Any particular reason why you stressed your leg instead of getting here another way?" She actually couldn't care less why this man, who looked as dumb as a stump, did so. But somehow her mouth was faster than her mind.

"It doesn't hurt." The brother of Balon Greyjoy bit out as his knee ached, feeling like molten fire was coursing through it.

Rolling her eyes at having to deal with an idiotic macho man, Narcissa replied. "Well, if it doesn't hurt to walk then it can't be so bad, can it?" Acting as if inspecting the still armoured leg she followed up with. "It also doesn't look bad at all. A bit of rest should be enough, I'm sure." A completely insincere and poisonous smile was directed at the Ironborn. It was the same smile that convinced Harry to stop ignoring his injuries and come to her or suffer the consequences of his foolishness. "Now, if you'd kindly move aside for the people with real medical problems."

Surprisingly, the fool tried to stand up and move. Only to collapse as he tried to walk away. His leg finally giving out like a snapped twig, after the abuse it had been put through by him walking to her. He grunted in pain, his face a grimace of bale. Still, his pride did not let him accept help, so he tried to stand up. Obviously he couldn't do so with his ruined leg.

Taking pity on the fool Narcissa levitated him on the empty table and removed the armour together with the clothes below the thigh of his injured leg. Her actions revealed his knee, showing the sorry state it was in. Black and blue it was, as well as a ruin of flesh with bone sticking out. Without warning him Narcissa cast a healing spell. "Ossio Emendo." Pale blue light hit the knee and started its work to fix the bone. She ignored his screams with an ease born out of treating people for a long time. That done Narcissa inspected it and followed it up with another healing spell for good measure. "Episkey."

The Greyjoy couldn't even get out a protest as he was picked up by an eldritch force and deposited on a table. A second later Victarion was no longer able to repress his howls of agony as the bones reset. Fiery Needles pushed themselves into every inch of flesh on his leg. At the same time small insects seemed to crawl under said skin to move the bone in the correct place. It felt like an eternity later when the pain vanished and was replaced by relief. A look down showed his leg as it was before the melee.

"There, it's fixed." She pinned him down with her silver-violet eyes. Hers was an impressive stare, combining disdain at him, haughtiness and her personal superiority all in one. "I suggest the next time you don't try to play it off." Lastly she reattached his clothes and armour.

Victarion could only nod dumbly at that as he left.

Cissy sighed as she saw the long line waiting for treatment. The next one was a man in his sixties. He had a lean frame, grey hair, possessed warm brown eyes and looked like anyone's favourite grandfather. He wore a black robe that was poorly sewn. "Good day to you, My Lady. My name is Qyburn."

"You don't seem injured or like you have a disease. Why are you here, Qyburn?" The youngest Black demanded imperiously. Her patients for fools and illiterate people was running out fast. Still, from what she felt this man seemed to possess the same degree of magic as Marwyn. Enough to make potions and work with rituals and runes, but not nearly enough for proper spells.

"I am healthy as far as I know." He replied. "I am a healer myself and wanted to offer my services to you and maybe learn more about my craft from your capable hands." To emphasize the point he showed her his own medical kit. Full of medicine and other equipment.

Looking once more at the line of people, Narcissa wasn't about to deny a helping hand to get it done quicker. "Very well. Show me what you got by helping to heal these people and if I like what I see I think about it." With that non-obligatory statement she went back to work.

Determined Qyburn went to work. Having seen ghosts being summoned by these people told him they knew much more about the things he desired to learn than the fools in the Oldtown did. He remembered the time he had seen a woman in a chair, knew she had been there. Only for her to vanish a moment later with no way to go he hadn't seen. Her scent had lingered in the air, the cushion had been dented and the cloth had still been warm. Qyburn was sure with these people he'd learn and uncover many secrets.

* * *

Lord Tywin was waiting and pacing. He had sent the younger brother of one of his more useful vassals in terms of strength and brutality to fetch a potion to help with a few problems. Sandor he believed the lad's name was. It seems his son couldn't get it on with his new wife. If it was because Tywin and the Septon were sitting in the room or not was irrelevant to Tywin. The Septon was there to confirm the excuse Tywin came up with for what they all saw in the Sept.

Namely the story of how Cersei seduced her brother with a love-potion she bought from the Essosi nobility. It would solve the problem of his son's credibility, save his honour, get the marriage going and would discredit the people who had laughed at him. NOBODY laughed at him and got away with it. Cersei was already cowed into submission and confirmed his story in front of the Septon. She would do a Walk of Atonement on the morrow of the next day.

Now he just needed that potion. Thankfully one of these women had set up a stand to heal the peasants. Tywin didn't bother to find out the reason why she did so. Only that it played into his hands. There had been enough charlatans promoting love-potions for foolish girls, but it wasn't a big leap in logic to assume they were truly capable of producing such things.

His son and his future wife, if Tywin had anything to say about it, waited in the room nearby. Still in bed and entirely embarrassed. Thankfully the mummer's farce during the wedding ceremony fooled Lord Tully, the Blackfish and their family.

Just as Tywin sat himself down opposite of the Septon, to try and relax, the tent flap opened. Sandor walked in with two vials in hand, containing a pink liquid. Though, that wasn't the thing the Lord of Casterly Rock noticed first. No, the first thing he saw was that the boy's face was healed of his horrific burns. Assuming that one of the Blacks healed it Tywin ignored that for now and asked. "Do you have it?"

Sandor nodded obediently answering. After all the difference between love and lust wasn't so big in his mind. "Yes, she also gave me instructions on how to use it." Seeing the look on Lord Lannister's face Sandor explained it to the best of his ability.

"Truly a vile concoction." The Septon ranted and raved. Everything to do with magic or foreigners was bad in the man's eyes. Not that Tywin minded that at the moment. He would use the Faith of the Seven to prevent these people from getting influence in Westeros to the best of his ability.

The Lord of Casterly Rock just nodded absent-mindedly. "Still, we have to test it to be sure." 'Also to validate this marriage.' He added inside his own head.

"Of course." The fanatic agreed.

With that Tywin walked into the separate room, where his son was. No even announcing himself he walked straight in. Jaime and Lysa sat under the covers, red in embarrassment. Lysa even had tears in her eyes. Tywin sighed at that, fearing the future Lady of the Rock was a weakling. 'Nothing to be done about it now.' He thought irritably. "Son, good-daughter." He nodded to both in greeting. "I have sent for some wine." He sat himself on the bed besides his son to better reach for the hairs on the pillows. "I am sure you'd like some." It wasn't so much of a offer as an order.

Jaime only nodded, while Lysa's slender, delicate and pretty frame was buried under the blanket, but she too nodded.

Successful in acquiring the hairs he marched back to the adjacent room and prepared the potions according to the instructions. It caused the potion to change colour from pink to a red reminiscent of a Dornish red wine. Tywin poured the brew into goblets and immediately went back to the bedchamber to get things under way. "Here, maybe this will take care of your problem." he said, careful to give the correct potion to the right recipient.

Jaime, thoroughly humiliated saw nothing wrong with getting as pissed as possible. Now he would never see Cersei again, reason enough to drink and never stop. He swigged it down fast. Failing to identify the taste of it completely.

Lysa wasn't any different. Only that she had been robbed of her dream wedding to her darling Petyr. She knew her father wouldn't budge on it and was also terrified about Lord Lannister finding out that she was no longer a virgin. Having given it to Petyr on the night Catelyn's marriage to Brandon was announced. She remembered it fondly, even if Petyr didn't do anything of that nature again. Lysa was sure he would reciprocate her feelings in time. Now that was just a dream with her on the other side of Westeros as Lady Lannister. So, she too swallowed the wine. Not noticing that it tasted much sweeter than wine should.

Lysa felt herself getting wet, the nipples on her firm breasts grew hard as her eyes clouded with lust and a fire ignited in her core. She was compelled to look at Jaime and as she did so she saw him do the same. Emerald eyes looked into sapphire ones and a moment later the daughter of Hoster Tully couldn't prevent herself from rubbing her thighs together to release some tension. Normally she was shy, timid and prone to being tongue-tied. The potion's effects removed those obstacles.

"Jaime, darling. I need you." She said with aching need evident in her voice. It was accompanied by a lewd moan only a wanton woman craving sex was capable of. Petyr was banished from her mind and replaced with Jaime. His handsome face, gorgeous eyes, broad shoulders and muscular frame. He was everything she had ever dreamed of as a girl in Riverrun. Catelyn could have that brute Brandon. She would have the heir of Casterly Rock as her husband.

Not five seconds later after drinking the wine the sheet in Jaime's lap rose a good seven inches as his cock grew as hard as steel. His breathing got more shallow and his body seemed to be heating up. He looked at his future wife and couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked, how kissable her lips were and that her teats were practically begging to be sucked on, just as the crook of her neck. Cersei didn't occupy his mind any longer. In is tunnel vision only Lysa, her sweet scent and soft and freckled skin existed. His cock twitched and his balls ached the moment he heard her heavenly voice. How could he deny such a simple request from a goddess?

Both met in the middle in a frenzied and passionate kiss.

Finally satisfied with the results Tywin left the two alone. He had to set the Faith onto these foreigners. Even if it was unlikely to come to a confrontation, due to the Faith not being allowed to carry weapons. And Tywin wasn't so stupid as to do that. However, it would lay groundwork to make it difficult for the Blacks to get a foothold in Westeros.

What neither, Tywin, Jaime or Lysa knew was that the potion wasn't an ordinary lust-potion. Due to Lysa drinking the potion with Jaime's hair and vice versa both got an instinctive understanding of each others bodies, weak spots and preferences during the potion's duration and beyond.

Jaime would be lucky to have any energy left for the Melee. And Lysa would be lucky being able to walk normally when the week was out.

Their future was altered irrevocably. Both had been in love with people who couldn't even grasp the concept of love, much less respond appropriately. Both would've devoted their life for another and gained nothing from it. Now they had a chance at a better future. It wasn't love, yet. But when there was one thing teenagers confused most often with love then it was lust.

* * *

 **As always, I hope yoiu enjoyed it and hopefully I have the next chapter ready sooner. No promises though.**

 **I thought I give Jaime and Lysa both something good in their life for once. Anyway. Did anybody notice that Lysa and Catelyn are related to the Whents and that the Curse also could've applied to them? I'd like to think now that its borken they have a better chance at life. Before Petyr and Cersei got their claws in Lysa and Jaime both were prctically the perfect Westerosi couple. With Lysa shy and timid, but wanting love and courtly love. And Jaime wanting to be a good and honourable knight. Maybe now they can have that? :D**

 **Besides Lysa is more like Sansa in that part of her life, than the crazy psycho she grew into.**


	25. The Melee II

**Chapter 25 is here. Probably another 2 to 3 chapters and we will be back in Essos. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

In time nearly all regions of Westeros had their turn. After the North came the Reach where the team consisting of Mace Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Baelor Hightower, Alester Florent, Emmon Cuy and Arthur Ambrose won.

After that came the Riverlands with Brynden, Hoster and Edmure Tully, Jason and Patrek Mallister, Tytos Blackwood and Marq Piper as their winning team. Many laughed at the fact that there were two teams consisting entirely out of Frey's. One even giving a good showing while the second was full of incompetence.

The Stormlands came next in line. Robert, Stannis and Steffon Baratheon, Cortnay Penrose, Jon Connington, Richard Lonmouth and Aemon Estermont won it for them.

Before the Westerlands came the Vale of Arryn. Their winning team consisted of Yohn Royce, Elbert Arryn, Jasper Redfort, Lyn Corbray, Gerold Grafton and Vardis Edgen. For a region priding itself on their knights they made a relatively poor showing compared to the rest. Roughly on the same level as the Riverlands.

It took more than a few hours for them to finally be called to start, but now the Westerlands were finished fighting. The winning team consisted of Tygett Lannister, Lyle Crakehall, Ilyn Payne, Addam Marbrand, Gregor and Sandor Clegane, as well as Jaime Lannister.

Normally Sandor would've been much too young at eleven years of age. His tall stature and natural talent with a sword made up for it. After all he was about as tall as someone in his late teens, with his near six feet of height. The typical age for squires to fight in melees and tourneys was twelve, but his body let him participate earlier.

Only Jaime Lannister was not on the top of his game. Tiredness was evident, his normal swagger absent. Instead replaced with a kind of drunken stagger. His limbs were seemingly made out of water, hindering his movement and stealing the strength from his normally sharp, quick and precise movements.

Not that Jaime cared at the moment. His mind was in too much turmoil after the day's events. First the shock that the relationship between Cersei and him was discovered. Even worse was that his father had made him swear to testify against Cersei to save his own as well as the honour of House Lannister. If Jaime would tell the truth he and Cersei would be pariahs, lower than the lowest smallfolk. With Tywin's plan only Cersei would take the fall.

Even more perplexing were his actions with Lysa not an hour earlier. It was as if only she existed and replaced Cersei in his mind for the duration of the bedding. Now he was confused, angry and feeling helpless all at once. Even fighting, one of the two things that made him feel alive, didn't help. Mostly because of Lysa's favour. A pale blue ribbon, which he wore tied around his wrist. It was a reminder of what he had done with the sweet girl. Memories of said activities caused him to blush and banish them. Not willing to confront his confusing actions right now. No matter how heavy the ribbon made his arm feel, dragging him down as if it was made of lead and not cloth.

Jaime still loved Cersei or at least he thought he did. However, his father had her isolated until her trial tomorrow morning. A trial where he was to give testimony against his twin and other half. Basically he was to lie about his love for his twin, tearing her down to save his own hide. He couldn't even demand a Trial by Combat to get her free. The story his father constructed made him out to be controlled by Cersei and him volunteering to fight for her would only be seen as proof of that.

'Father really has outdone himself with this scheme.' Jaime thought morosely. One way or another Jaime couldn't do a thing to protect his twin. All of that didn't even take into account the looks of disappointment mixed with anger coming from his family. Not just his father. What he and Cersei had done was an abomination in the eyes of the Seven. 'Hypocritical buggers. They ignore it when the Targaryen family fuck their brothers and sisters.' Jaime thought in impotent rage.

The victory of his team was not very sweet with these heavy thoughts swirling inside his head. Not that his team could've lost with Gregor as the target. It would've taken three men to even move that heavily armoured beast. Ten people of the opposition lay dead as a testament of his brutality.

He sighed, not knowing what he could do to save Cersei. He was no planner or thinker, but Jaime knew he couldn't simply fight his way out of here while protecting Cersei at the same time. Too many people were present and not even his prodigious skill was capable of beating so many at the same time.

* * *

Just as Cissy was about to apply the bruise-removal balm to the arms of a little boy she heard the voice of Andromeda in her head. 'It's nearly time for us to fight. If you want to watch then you should stop treating people about now .'

'Thank you.' The youngest Black sister replied, finishing with putting the balm on the little rascal who got them from playing too roughly with his friends. 'We'll be there shortly.' she thought back as she sent the small boy and his mother away. Thankfully she was able to breathe through her mouth or she'd be more than uncomfortable with the stench on most smallfolk due to the hygiene these people practised.

Next she cast the amplifying charm on herself and said. "My stand will close shorty. The next one in line will still be treated. The rest will have to look elsewhere until tomorrow." Narcissa cancelled the charm on her throat and turned to her last patient for the day as the rest of the crowd was melting away.

It was a large, swarthy and hairy man with a black beard. The hair on his head was receding, but still there. He did not look particularly handsome, but his body showed a strong and fit warrior. Still clad in leather and mail together with partial plate armour in form of greaves and gauntlets indicated that he just came from the melee. At his side was an average looking woman of medium height, blue eyes and long brown hair held in a simple braid.

"Good day to you. What do you need help with?" Narcissa inquired, inspecting the two and taking in possible ailments with just glance. She smiled a little on instinct to put them at ease, forgetting that she showed her fangs that way. It was more likely to achieve the opposite.

"Greetings, my lady." the man said. "My name is Jorah Mormont and this lovely lady is my wife, Arenna Mormont. We..." He didn't get further when his wife spoke up.

"Ignore my husband." Arenna interrupted with a roll of her eyes. Seeing the look her husband gave the healer. The former Glover knew she was no great beauty, but she'd be damned to let him drool over another. Thankfully her husband seemed to have caught on and recognized that the woman before them was by no means ordinary. Didn't matter to her if it were the unnatural eyes, fangs or something else that clued him in. "I am here to ask if you have something to prevent miscarriages."

By now Narcissa was used to the fact that she or her sister-wives wouldn't be called by their proper titles while in Westeros. As long as the royal family and the great lords did so she could live with it for now. After all the smallfolk lived their entirely lives without ever seeing their lord. Besides she was here as a healer right now. "You had them before?" the youngest Black questioned, casting the most common diagnostic spell for what felt like the thousandth time that day. She frowned at the unsatisfying results, causing her to cast more obscure ones.

The lady of Bear Island nodded. "Yes, I had two miscarriages in the past." she confirmed. Uncomfortable with the topic and the strange lights surrounding her body, but needs must. A third miscarriage would most likely kill her. Emotionally as well as literally.

Narcissa put on her special glasses to get a better look. The shape of Arenna's uterus seemed to confirm what she said. One more look at the results of the diagnostic spell showed that she had a condition known as uterine septum. In other words her uterus was shaped abnormally. Miscarriage occurred because the embryo wasn't able to implant or once it did, couldn't get the nourishment it needs to survive.

"I have just what you need." Cissy said. "If you allow me?" she put both of Arenna's hands away and placed her own on the woman's stomach, looking her in the eyes. Indecision and distrust appeared briefly but in the end they were replaced with resolve. Seeing the confirmation together with the nod Narcissa reshaped the uterus into the proper shape. "There, you should have no problems carrying a child to term."

"I don't feel much different." Arenna said, having expected some kind of elated feeling or some such.

Narcissa just chuckled. "That's no surprise. Your womb was shaped abnormally, something none of your Maesters would notice without cutting you open. I simply corrected it with a simple spell."

"Ah, thank you." Arenna said heartfelt. Happy that she finally could do her duty as a wife and give Jorah an heir. Not even mentioning that Bear Island was too poor to employ a Maester. Every Mormont learnt how to read, write and count from their parents instead.

"I can't say how thankful I am. Just know that you have the gratitude of House Mormont." Jorah exclaimed with a big smile on his face. The marriage between him and Arenna may have been an arranged one, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her dead or unhappy.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cissy said, wondering what a land with only wood, snow and rock could give her. The Lord and Lady of Bear Island left shortly after, allowing Narcissa to disassemble her stand.

One look at Qyburn showed that the man was still reading the book Cissy had lent him. It was a book written by Muggles from Earth, but like all of them she had copied the contents onto parchment. Qyburn wasn't as far behind as the Muggles of the Middle Ages from back home, but he still believed in leeching, blood letting and other practises that had no real impact on the patient. He even worked with Humoralism. The medicine working on the assumption that the human body only had four bodily fluids. Black Bile, Yellow Bile, Phlegm and Blood. An entirely false assumption. His understanding of anatomy and herbs and how to make medicine was excellent though.

Still, she had him reading basic knowledge to fill any gaps and build on it later. The man was talented, if a bit creepy in a weird way. He had helped her by taking on the easier cases and treating them with the proper tools. Luckily, the more difficult cases were already finished, leaving only the easy ones. Allowing Qyburn to read and catch on.

With practised ease she cast. "Pack" Promptly all the vials and other containers closed themselves and flew into their rightful places inside the kit. Everything closed itself up neatly, leaving nothing behind. Next she put it all back after shrinking it, returned the tables and chairs back to normal and said to Qyburn. "I'll be leaving. I wouldn't want to miss my husband fighting in the Melee."

The former Maester nodded, a bit put out by the fact that his time learning was already over. He barely had been here for a few hours and had already learned so much. Things the idiots at the Citadel could never dream of achieving with their methods. And that was only one of many books he looked into. There were diagrams of organs more detailed than anything he had ever seen. How they functioned and worked together, what they were made out of and so on. There even was talk about cutting open a living person to repair damage or replace malfunctioning or dead organs. He saw his own work in it, just much more advanced and honed by decades if not centuries of research.

Knowledge the Maesters of the Citadel could only dream of having. The only Maester with any sense was Marwyn, a fellow who shared Qyburn's passion and greed for knowledge of the mesmerizing variety.

Cissy summoned the book out of his hands and stuffed it back into her bag. "Are you coming, Melisandre?" She asked her sister-wife, looking at the relaxed posture the redhead sported while reclining on Meleys' head. She had only moved to get some snacks from stands nearby. More than one peasant had been enraptured by the ease of which the priestess seemed to move with casual, but still regal grace.

"Of course." Melisandre replied, glad to be away from all these heathens. Her husband had forbidden her to preach to them. Tensions were high enough as it is and she shouldn't contribute to that by throwing oil on a fire. 'Still, we healed these people and that alone should plant some doubts in these people's minds as to which god does truly deserve their worship.' She mused, knowing they weren't responsible for their ignorance regarding these matters. After all one could hardly influence where or to whom one is born. They just had the misfortune to be born in a land full of false gods.

Before leaving Narcissa turned to the old man. "Maybe we'll see each other again some time."

"I am sure we will." Qyburn said, counting on exactly that. He had to grab this chance immediately. Otherwise he'd be unable to access all that knowledge. "I know I am a bit old for an apprenticeship, my lady. But, I'd be greatly honoured to learn under you."

The words stopped Narcissa from walking away, scrutinizing Qyburn as if he meant what he said. "We could always use more healers." She allowed. "Though, you probably won't learn under me but from another. I'm much too busy to teach myself." Between helping Harry, making sure the hospitals and gardens for potion ingredients are built and looking after their healers she had not much time on her hands.

"Still, it is an opportunity I cannot let go to waste." He replied sincerely, knowing that anyone who had learned under this woman could only be a good healer.

"Very well. I most likely will heal more people tomorrow and would appreciate your presence. I hope your High Valyrian is up to scratch, also be ready to leave after the tourney is over if that is truly what you desire." Narcissa agreed with a minuscule nod of her head.

Qyburn bowed low in gratitude. "I will be and I am proficient in the language. Thank you, my lady." He was very much looking forward to it.

Deeming that finished Narcissa left with Melisandre in tow, who wasn't riding on top of Meleys towards the melee grounds but walking beside Cissy.

"So, how was your first time riding the lightning?" Narcissa queried with an expressionless mask.

Melisandre looked at her sister-wife with confusion in her eyes. "Riding the lightning?" her husband had educated her in the finer points of fire magic. Among it how to generate lightning or how she called it, sky fire. That didn't explain the phrase though.

"Yes, you know, the activity you did in bed just this morning?" Narcissa asked, her eyes sparkling with something unrecognisable.

Melisandre blushed at that, knowing at once what Cissy was referring to. It was still astonishing to the old priestess how her feelings for Harry affected her. She couldn't even remember the last time she blushed before meeting him. Yet, here she was. A woman who, in the past, had participated in depraved orgies, willingly or unwillingly, blushing at the mere memory of her husband. Her heart beat faster and her thoughts automatically drifted to him. "Excellent, it was positively delectable." she purred, a dreamy smile growing on her luscious lips. Her fantasies hadn't even come close to the real thing.

"Good." Narcissa replied, not really knowing why she even brought this conversation up in the first place. Though, she guessed Harry was the best and safest topic to start one with. She was still a bit put out that the two priestesses were allowed to join, but it did not bother her as much as before their short trip back home.

"Do you think, he'll love Kinvara and me like he does you?" Melisandre asked in High Valyrian. In a rare show of insecurity she fidgeted, but her training and experience suppressed that quickly. Still, this was important, laying the groundwork for what was to come. She changed the language to not let the peasants hear what was being said. It was none of their business.

Stunned at the boldness of the old priestess Narcissa thought about how to put it. "I think he likes you already. I'm sure love will come in time." She admitted reluctantly, also changing to High Valyrian. "It does help that you are loyal to him, haven't tried to betray him, told others his secrets or tried to force him to do things for his own good. Well, not anymore at least in regards to the last one."

Melisandre looked briefly away as she remembered what she had done in Kayakayanaya. She knew that Harry only let it slide because it was done with only his benefit in mind and wasn't harmful to him. No matter how much he had disliked it at the time. Harry hated to be controlled fiercely. Someone could be the most beautiful and alluring woman in the world, but doing one of these things would cast her in a very bad light in Harry's mind. If he had trusted the person in question, it was worse.

"You know how deeply Harry feels emotions and experienced it yourself." Melisandre simply nodded at that, a smile on her face as she remembered the heavenly experience. "Then you know that there is just something about him that enables him to simply love with all his being."

"Yes, as is befitting of a Champion of R'hllor." the red priestess stated passionately. Some would say that she could do better, that she could get a man who wasn't married to other women and completely devoted to only her. These people were fools in Melisandre's eyes. She couldn't just stop loving him, it was simply impossible. Love wasn't something one could switch on or off and those who claimed they could have never loved in the first place. Besides Harry showed her more affection, love and care than every other man before him and that even before she shared his bed. Why would she throw something like that away? It would be a betrayal to Harry and R'hllor. Not that Melisandre would've betrayed him with the Unbreakable Vow hanging over her or even without it. Now it was different. The Unbreakable Vow was reshaped into their mental connection. All bonds, be they vows or Life-Debts transformed into something completely different by the ritual.

Feeling too exposed Melisandre decided to chicken out and go back to safer ground. "Out of curiosity, how did my Unbreakable Vow change to our current bond? I know that the ritual established an emotional connection, but we also share thoughts."

Glad to be on professional ground Narcissa explained as good as she could. "Well, from what we pieced together the blood of the Undying used had unexpected consequences. The looted texts revealed that Shade of the Evening was used for more than just opening up the mind. The Undying combined that with blood magic to bind the Warlocks to them, creating a hive mind with them at the centre through repeated consumption. By using their blood we also created a mental link on top of the emotional one." It hadn't been that big of a deal for her, having already had such a link at the time. Only Kinvara, Fleur, Gabrielle and Melisandre were affected by it.

"It is only speculation on my part, but I'm sure our eyes became black because of that. After all the bodies of the Undying had changed due to excessive consumption of that potion, something was bound to carry over." Luckily, their skin and everything else did not change colour. "The Unbreakable Vow was just the connection needed to establish the bond, and was changed to what you have today."

"Why did your and Andromeda's eye and hair colour change though?" Melisandre inquired, hungry for more knowledge. What better way to build a connection than discussing something they both enjoyed, Magic. Before she only learned from Harry and interacted with him the most. Now she was eager to expand to the rest as well. "I know that you said you always looked like you do and concealed yourselves under illusions as an explanation to the masses, but I never saw an illusion around you."

Narcissa chuckled at Melisandre's enthusiasm, finding it funny that such an old woman, at least in mind, could act like that. "True, we gave that reason so that we wouldn't have to explain things needlessly." It had been more convenient and also fit in with their fabricated origin story. "Like already explained the Ritual of the Covenant was designed to share passive abilities given through blood, including looks to a degree. My eyes changed to violet, because that is the colour people of House Black usually had in the past. My hair was dyed blond from its original black, making illusions unnecessary." She took a strand of her night sky hair into her hand. "As to why it changed even more, magic is wilful sometimes, but I suspect it has to do with what we got from Fleur and Gabrielle."

Satisfied with that Melisandre asked about something she knew Narcissa enjoyed. "What about the Shade of the Evening? Why did we react in such an extreme manner?" She had never tasted the brew in the past and did not care for it enough to drink it on a regular basis.

"Well, we can rule poisons out, because we are protected from those. Most likely it acted similar to a hallucinogenic drug due to the fact that our connection to magic was already wide open." Narcissa theorized, possibilities flying through her mind as she thought about that potion. "I did some experiments on it and the ingredients its made out of and was even able to create new potions." the youngest Black sister talked on, not noticing how she was lost until she snapped out of it and refocussed on Melisandre. "My apologies, I got lost there for a second."

Melisandre waved her off. "No apology needed. It is fascinating actually. Please continue." she prompted, wanting to get on with her sister-wife and share more than a husband. Even if the attempts at such were awkward right now.

Scrutinizing the redhead Narcissa appeared satisfied with what she saw and did so. "I even found out that Harry's ability to see through illusions comes from the potion he took to correct his eyesight. The silly man hadn't completely read the details and simply concocted a powerful and dark Oculus potion." She only found out because they now possessed that ability as well, having seen through one of Marcella's illusions without trouble.

Melisandre giggled at that and spent the rest of the walk talking about various topics and asking about help with a few spells.

* * *

Bronn felt pretty good right now. All he had to do was participate in the melee and four golden dragons were his and two were so already. Winning wasn't even required. With that kind of money he could buy himself the maidenhead of four girls or a full set of armour or a small cask of Arbor gold or a simple horse.

He most likely would live off of it. Such a sum could see someone like him through for up to two years if not more when used carefully.

'Now, where are these noble shits?' He asked himself, looking around. After what Bronn had seen them do he'd never call them that to their face, but in the privacy of his mind that was another matter altogether. Previously he only told them what was what and that he had no intention of getting involved with them beyond a relationship built around money.

Around him the sellswords and Hedge knights got ready by putting on their armour or what could barely be called such in most cases. Much of it was dented, rusted, dirty and poorly cared for. It would do what it was supposed to, barely.

Not even finished thinking about them they appeared. He just caught them changing into their armour as they were letting it flow onto their forms like water one layer after another. Replacing one set of clothes for another.

First came trousers, shirts, boots and fingerless gloves made out of a black leather that could only be from a dragon or a really big snake, judging by the size of the scales. The rings on their fingers sparkled in the sun. Over that came a hauberk of a silver colour going down to the thighs, though it looked to be too fine and thin to be made out of metal. After that came flowing black robes with gold trimmings along the edges and golden runes stitched on them in intricate designs. The robes had sleeves going to the elbows to leave the arms free and only went down to above the knees to allow freedom of movement. Instead of normal fabric the man seemed to wear a shadowy robe with the same decorations from whose edges wisps of shadow left and dissipated into the air.

Following that came the plate armour, consisting of greaves, vambraces, cuisses, pauldrons and a perfectly fitting cuirass for each.

Silver armour of all things. Bronn kept the insults inside his mind and did not voice them out loud. Of all metals silver was the absolute worst to use for armour outside of ceremonial stuff. It was heavy, didn't protect very well due to its softness and it was expensive on top of it. Though, Bronn had to give credit were credit was due. The armour was impressive looking. The silver was polished to a mirror finish, reflecting the sun's rays off of it like glass. Most striking was the bird motif the armours were designed in with minor changes. The shoulders looked like the heads of some bird and had diamonds in its eyes. Parts of the vambraces and greaves were designed to look like claws, which were cut out of diamonds as well. Also the armour looked as if real feathers were on it. Upon closer inspection it showed that golden runes were intricately carved into the metal, giving it a wild, but also majestic beauty.

The absences of helmets was also telling. No warrior worth their salt would do battle without one. Either these people were extremely adept at fighting, confident in their abilities or rich idiots who thought good armour made a good fighter. Bronn personally betted on the latter with all the indicators he saw.

They stuck out like sore thumbs among the rabble. In more ways than one.

Harry saw their seventh member and made his way over after waiting until everyone had put on their armour. All of it had been transmuted with the help of the Philosopher's Stone, to permanently change the shape and motif to that of a Phoenix, the future symbol of their new House, without the need to melt it down. Something that was impossible now anyway. There also were additions in form of diamonds at various places.

"Good day to you, Bronn." Harry greeted Bronn pleasantly, despite the latter's rudeness from before. He could sympathize, having done the same thing numerous times in the past. Draco Malfoy was just one example coming to mind.

"Likewise." Bronn replied without much emotion or anything. Just barely able to keep his true thoughts to himself. 'They pay you. They pay you.' he repeated over and over as a mantra inside his head. Had he been older Bronn would've had more resistance to the occasional idiocy of nobility. As it was he just was past his latest nameday, making him ten and seven. His control was good for someone his age.

Nobody said much of anything after that. Harry conjured himself a Bastard sword and Marcella did the same for her weapons. Both of their weapons were too dangerous to use in such a setting. Poison that could kill in under a minute on the blades wasn't really fair play. Bellatrix' daggers weren't lethal in that regard and Andromeda's, Fleur's and Gabrielle's weapons had no poison on them.

"So, who wants to be the target?" Andromeda asked, holding up the bright red surcoat given to her by one of the various pages.

Bellatrix made a face that said it all. She'd rather fight offensively. Marcella did the same for different reasons, finding the garment simply hideous and not wanting to ruin her outfit. Gabrielle did not want to do so because she would be unable to showcase her abilities properly . Finally Fleur volunteered. "I'll do it." knowing that Harry had to fight or be seen as a coward who hid behind women by the Westerosi.

It didn't take long from there for it to begin. Only that some of these so called Hedge knights seemed to have different ideas once it did.

"Do not worry, my ladies. We'll protect you." One of five Hedge knights said, standing with their backs to them. Trying to protect them like their vows told them to and trying to act accordingly to the laws of chivalry. They were sure that these maidens were somehow controlled and corrupted by the demonic man. The only problem was that none of them wanted to be protected by them.

Bronn rolled his eyes, seeing once again more evidence as to why he was no Hedge knight. Not much money was made in that profession and you could easily lose your everything by one loss in a Joust. In Bronn's opinion they had no sense.

Bellatrix in turn snarled at one more obstacle in her way. She had done as Harry asked of her and reigned herself in. Now that the moment was here these idiots tried to take it from her? Not a chance. "Fuck that." she spat out irritated and went on the offensive. When they wanted to be stupid she was more than willing to accommodate.

Fleur, Andy, Marcella and Gabrielle were of a similar mindset. They appreciated when Harry protected them in serious combat, but this was a contest they entered on their own free choice. It should be obvious what they wanted.

The five idiots turned, scandalized that such words could leave a woman's mouth. Only to see blurs of black and silver advancing on them. In just a moment Bella had covered the distance, delivering a devastating punch to the head of the one standing in the middle. Sheer force dented and tore off the man's helm as his body was flung to the ground like a discarded doll. Following up Bella performed a brutal kick in the same motion, causing the second man's knee to shatter and him to fall down. As she did so a flick of her wrists later saw her daggers in her hands. Using the momentum she easily pierced the third man's throat, enjoying the blood sprouting from him as he gurgled incoherently.

Andromeda was more restrained and simply cleaved the fourth man's back open, tearing his armour to pieces and causing him to yell out in pain as superficial wounds opened. Only a fool would turn his back towards an opponent, no matter the gender.

Fleur in turn used her rapier to easily puncture the fifth man's dominant hand, making him pretty much useless for the rest of the fight.

With the distraction out of the way Harry and his team concentrated on winning while Fleur and Bronn stayed back. Bronn having gotten a signal from the former to do so. It was fine with him to be paid for doing nothing.

'Besides, it doesn't seem like they need my help.' Bronn thought, somewhat impressed with what he saw. It proved his instincts right that these were people he wouldn't want to mess with, no matter what it seemed like to the contrary. His instincts having urged him to caution, but his mind's observations told him differently.

On the battlefield they became a storm of stars and silver, the incarnation of the night sky before the dawn, a maddening gyre of motion, an ebb and flow that was there and then not. Their movement belied years if not decades of experience, of working together, of knowing what the other was about to do next. Though Bronn wasn't sure how that was possible when they only seemed to be twenty and five namedays old. Bronn thought to see that the silver-haired woman wasn't as much in synch as the ones with predominantly dark hair. If so then it wasn't much until she was on that level.

The sellsword also found he couldn't look away. The women entered combat dressed with as much aesthetic care as if to meet a lover. One could tell the women took great pride in their appearance. The man too for that matter, but to a lesser degree. That they were dressed in amour and not expensive dresses made that only more impressive. Still, their braided hair held in place by gold wire was impeccable, not a strand out of place and their movements tantalizing, sensual and simply spellbinding.

Like the wanderers around a sun the women danced around the man in a radiant ballet and together they went to battle. As one they performed rolls, blocks, parries, backflips and pirouettes to evade or deflect their foes' attacks, slitting some throats and gouging out eyes as they went. Flowing around their enemy's attacks, their forms flawless it was painfully evident who was the predator on the prowl and who the prey. Like water they found every vulnerable nook and cranny in the enemy's defences, exploited it and went on to the next.

By the time Bronn was able to look anywhere else he noticed that two teams were already out and their targets captured or otherwise incapacitated. At the same time the group split up.

Bellatrix was having the time of her life. After conquering Slaver's Bay they did not have any big fights for her to enjoy. Granted she got enough entertainment with the occasional murderer, traitor or rapist who was placed under her mercy. Though, that was not the same as the sheer rush of adrenaline she experienced as blood pumped through her veins, pounding in her ears. She only felt truly alive when killing things or making love to Harry, preferably doing the killing first to get in the mood and then doing the second.

After all she had to be punished for her bad behaviour. She knew she deserved nothing less. Then again, the punishments were as exquisite as they were thrilling. Just thinking about it got her wet.

The eldest Black sister licked her lips as she remembered all these encounters. A shiver of anticipation and ecstasy raced through her body as she pierced through a man's weak spot at his left armpit. Blood flowed out akin to a bubbling brook, her blade drank it hungrily while Bella herself drank in her victim's desperate expression and screams. They were a fine wine to her, something to normally be savoured. However, she was half-starved and needed more to quench her thirst for battle and blood. A cackle of pure unadulterated joy burst out of her throat, as she twisted her Mithril dagger and ripped it out of the wound taking flesh and sinews with it. It sounded similar to a hag's cackle. With the distinction that Bellatrix' own had a clear edge of madness to it, reminding everyone in the stands of Aerys.

Said Mad King joined right in with Bella, enjoying the sight of carnage immensely. Only burning things would make it even better in his opinion.

As her latest victim fell to the floor squealing like a pig, after Bella stuck her second blade in his stomach, she was already attacking another. Her blades singing in euphoria as they danced in her skilled hands.

While Bella enjoyed the melee Andromeda was in the process of defeating another enemy. Before the man could even make a step in her direction Andromeda was already moving. In a blink of an eye she was a blur of motion. Her arm whipped around, still holding one of her axes. Bone crunched as the flat side of her axe broke the man's collarbone. Shock saw the man immobilised.

Andy swayed aside as another attacked her with a sword. The blow was wild, and the reverse stroke flew over her head. The queen crouched low, twisting as she did so to sweep her shin out and scythe his legs out from under him. The sellsword collapsed, his weapon falling on the sandy ground and away from him. Andromeda sprang to her feet and hammered her heel down onto the wrist of his dominant hand with considerable strength. The man gave a cry of agony as the bone cracked and splintered, driving fragments into and out of his flesh.

Gabrielle meanwhile was against a man a little larger than herself. She rolled her shoulders and swept her blade twice through the air. Her left hand held behind her back. Anger touched Gabby as she saw his frank appraisal of her physique, an appraisal that lingered far too long below her neck. He held his own weapon, a common longsword, securely and confidently in his grip.

He winked at her.

The Veela felt her jaw tighten, but clamped down on her dislike with practised ease. Emotion had no place in a battle. It clouded swordplay and had seen many a great swordsman slain by a lesser opponent. Sure, Oberyn had done basically the same, but not in a battle against her. Such behaviour just showed that he saw her as no threat. Being underestimated infuriated her more than any flirting ever could. In the past she had always been either the Veela or just Fleur's little sister. It was time to show them differently.

They circled one another. Gabrielle moved foot and blade like a dance. Her opponent in contrast was more akin to a drunk and lumbering fool. "Are you quite finished imitating a drooling infant?" She asked calmly, a mask of indifference on her face, accompanied by a perfect haughty sniff of disdain.

It seemed to be mocked by a woman in a fight was not something his pride could take. His anger at what he assumed was her undeserved arrogance overcame any reasonable caution, the tip of his sword coming towards her torso. A foolish mistake born out of blind anger and wounded pride. Gabrielle had read the attack before it was even launched and made a quarter turn to the left, letting his blade only touch air. Her own blade swept up, then down in a precise diagonal arc.

The crowd gasped at the wet splatter of blood on earth and the shocking suddenness of the fight's ending.

Gabrielle turned away as his sword fell to the ground. He fell to his knees, then slumped back onto his haunches, hands clutching his opened throat from which blood pumped enthusiastically. Before she left for the next opponent his eyes were already glassy and unseeing with impending death. She took no pleasure in it, but it should at least serve as a warning for anyone fool enough to underestimate her.

Harry was just finished with a sellsword, having knocked the man out, when a new fight began against another. Harry turned with the fluidity of a coiled snake to face the man. A skilled Hedge knight of some renown, mostly from small tourneys. "You're fast, demon." the knight said, slicing his sword through the air in a series of blindingly swift manoeuvres. For anyone normal that is. "But I'm no slouch with a blade."

"You believe you're fast?" Harry asked amused at the fact that this idiot talked instead of attacking. Besides, speed was his best natural skill. His prodigal and near precognitive reflexes, as well as his prowess as a seeker could attest to that more than enough. The comment about being a demon was ignored. The guy was probably a knight that took the religious aspect of his profession too seriously.

"Trained by the best and most noble Hedge knights there are." the man boasted. "You won't find me as easily defeated as your previous opponents. I'll free the maidens from your foul witchcraft by slaying you, demon."

Simply raising an eyebrow Harry replied calmly. "You can't free what isn't imprisoned."

"Liar, they wear the collars of slaves and I shall free the fair maidens from your nefarious influence." The knight blabbered on, probably too consumed by his knightly tales and fantasies of chivalry to notice Harry's change in demeanour. That moron probably thought Harry's wives helpless, thinking that all women couldn't do anything bad without some other influence on them. A deeply flawed thought that basically said all women were incapable of making decisions or capable of facing the consequences. It was the same with the women of Dorne. Knights from outside of Dorne claimed that the lustiness of the dornish women came from the hot spices instead of their more unrestricted customs or desires. Basically the man was an idiot.

Harry made no further reply and circled the knight, who did the same and watched as Harry tracked his every motion. His steps were fluid, graceful and precise, and the Hedge knight had the uncomfortable feeling that every passing second was revealing more of his own abilities to his opponent. It were the movements of someone able to invoke envy and awe in warriors. Worse was that the knight couldn't properly read his adversaries actions. Though, he could practically feel muscular limbs honed through years of dedication flex and tendons tensing, ready to explode into movement in an instant. It reminded one of a large predator eyeing up its next meal, ready to pounce. However, Harry's eyes showed nothing but calm confidence as they reflected a certainty of success. Harry was about to do what he did best.

No matter how he wished it to be different he couldn't change that about himself. He was an excellent smith, alchemist and cook. Was an insanely powerful wizard and a bloody prodigy in Defence against the Dark Arts. Though the thing he was best at was killing. Every other elven year old would've thrown up from the smell of burnt flesh and been traumatized by killing an adult with their bare hands. No matter the reason why. Yet, Harry wasn't. It was as if he was a natural-born killer and fighter. Just another of the many parallels to Voldemort. Though, unlike Tom Harry did not enjoy it.

The knight roared and threw himself at what he thought a demon, attacking in a blistering series of high slashes and lunges. Harry swayed aside, moving like a wind-blown sapling as he dodged, deflected and spun away from the knights strikes. The knight grew more desperate with each failed attack, but kept his blade in constant motion, forcing Harry back with every attack. Harry hadn't even broken a sweat. Harry's impassive mouth, expressionless eyes and casual disdain conveyed with his every move infuriated his opponent. The knight gathered himself for one final attack, drawing on every scrap of training, strength and righteous fury he could muster. His sword cut the air around the last Potter but never once made contact.

Harry sidestepped the desperate lunge, proving to be superior in speed and every other aspect as a fighter, and simply punched the man out cold with a devastating blow to the helmet. Careful to put not too much force into it and rip the man's head off by accident. The man may have been an idiot, but Harry avoided spilling blood whenever he could. Just because he was seemingly born to fight didn't mean he enjoyed it. A look around revealed that his wives did not share such a view.

Marcella was currently toying with a sellsword all her own. She was completely uninterested to what team he belonged to. Her group's goal was to eliminate all the others anyway and then capture the targets. She evaded another blow from his mace and mocked. "Oh, you nearly had me there." It was a lie and he knew it.

"Shut up." He shouted as his face twisted into a grimace. He had to beat this woman or the little reputation he had was about to die a swift death. Nobody would let him live it down should he be beaten by a woman. Much less hire him for anything.

At another failed attempt to land a blow coming from her opponent Marcella's expression of aloof arrogance melted into an infuriating smile of superiority. Her long braided hair held in a place by golden wire swished hypnotically as she moved in a mesmerizing display of sensuality and deadly grace.

It only served to make him angrier. His future was on the line here. Everyone in the realm would see his victory or defeat. The maddening fact of the matter was that should he win it wasn't seen as a big deal, because he won against what was seen as an inferior opponent. When he lost his career was dead. What kind of man couldn't even win against a woman? A weakling that's who. He'd be on the same level as a cripple. Useless.

"Hold still you slut." He yelled loudly, losing his cool at his inability to land even a single strike. "I'll rape you bloody when I'm finished with you."

The empty threat didn't go over well with Marcella. She tightened the grip on her short swords as she stared at the mongrel. A sardonic smile bloomed on her lips, a promise of pain and misery. Every former husband of hers had seen it before his demise. "Really?" She drawled dangerously, her voice as smooth and sweet as honey. "Stronger men than you have tried and failed. A cur like you won't succeed." Marcella promised him, her eyes staring into his unblinking. There was only one man she'd ever be subservient to and that was Harry.

The sellsword blinked just once, but that was enough for Marcella to be upon him. A storm of metal descended so fast he was unable to even raise his weapon. It hit him with the fury of a tempest, unstoppable and powerful. She bashed the mace away from his grasp to somewhere he couldn't see due to all the flashing metal in his vision. He'd never seen anything move like that. There was no indication from where the attacks would come. Only flashes and blood, then screams. Overwhelmed, the sellsword had no idea if it were his own or another's.

Normally her weapons would've cut through his armour like paper, but she was wielding an inferior replica out of normal steel. Steel that couldn't puncture mail easily, if at all. Even with her monstrous strength behind it. Not to mention that her weapons were made more for slashing than piercing. Luckily he wore no plate.

Still, that did not mean she couldn't teach her opponent a lesson he would remember for the rest of his life. A simple but strong kick to his midsection saw him tumbling to the ground, rolling to a stop lying on his back. She advanced on him swiftly, kicking him in the ribs and breaking more than a few, they narrowly missed his lungs. A strangled gasp escaped him. Instead of letting up Marcella leaned down and whispered. "I am usually a nice person." One hand trailed over his injured face littered with cuts and where blue bruises grew from the punches he suffered through. Hers was a painful caress. "But you just had to open your stupid mouth, didn't you?" Marcella's words were like a fist wrapped in velvet. They sounded pretty and inviting, but the intent was clear regardless. One look around from her revealed that most sellswords had simply given up and the rest of her group had things well in hand. She stuck her weapons into the ground seeing that.

"Fuck off." He gasped out, coughing up blood that stained his teeth red, causing the woman to straighten up. Weirdly enough he didn't notice that he was still looking into her eyes.

"Is that any way to speak to a queen?" Marcella cooed sweetly as she put a foot on his broken ribs and applied a little pressure. "Just tell me how worthless you are and the pain will stop." A grin was on her face that told of nothing nice. Little by little she put more pressure on his chest.

"Cunt." He replied through gritted teeth and was rewarded with more pain as Marcella stomped on his right elbow, breaking it in the process. The sellsword screamed out in agony, tears of pain flowing down his cheeks as he looked into her own. Yet, somehow accompanying the pain was a jolt of lust as he looked at the demonic woman. A shamefully intriguing delight coursed through his veins like lightning. Confusion flared to life, but died down quickly. Why couldn't he look away from the pools of darkness she called eyes?

"I seem to have misheard you. Can you repeat that?" Marcella asked. Once again standing on his ribs, moving her foot as if massaging his chest with it, keeping the pressure constant and with it the pain and pleasure. She enjoyed toying with men through Legilimency, twisting their thoughts and desires, breaking their spirits, unlike Bellatrix who had no preference and was more focussed on breaking her victims physically. It was a bonus that Legilimency wasn't obvious like other spells, making it impossible for Muggles to prove anything. She still held a grudge against men from how they treated her in the past. At home in Essos she couldn't do so without displeasing Harry, something she'd never risk. Here it was a little different in her opinion.

This time he was unable to get a word out, only a gurgle of anguish and rapture. Uselessly his subconsciousness ordered him to escape, causing him punch her with his good arm. All it did was waste his energy and injure his fist. Something that only furthered his delight as well. It also seemed she didn't even notice his attacks through her armour.

"How rude of me to attend to one side and ignore the other. Let me remedy that post haste." Poisoned honey coated her words. For his troubles she did the same to his left elbow, shattering it and making it useless. "Let's try again, shall we?" Satisfied that her victim was still entrapped in her gaze and that he didn't cry out this time. Instead he moaned happily, bucking his hips as his cock grew hard.

Her voice could only be described as beguiling. Even in a moment of cruelty Marcella was able to present a picture of disturbing loveliness, trapping the weak-minded or foolish in it, making the nickname of Black Widow every honour. Somehow he forgot all about his pain as he gazed at her standing over of him. The intoxication of her dark beauty overpowered any other thought of rejection or insult. His pain and sense of fear passed so swiftly he was unsure if he'd truly felt it in the first place.

"Pate." She spoke, and the sound of his name on her lips was divine, sending a surge of forbidden pleasure down his spine. Her beauty transfixed him, and he savoured every detail of her perfect form. Her features were angular and sharp with high cheekbones, framed by lustrous black hair containing coruscating stars, like that of a goddess. Soft, bronze skin, full lips and eyes of Delphic radiance drew him deeper into her web with the promise of raptures yet to come.

"You just have to admit what everyone here already knows." She said. Her smoky tones soothed his fears like a balm. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." he breathed out enraptured, falling deeper and deeper into the abyss that were her eyes until they completely swallowed him. "I can."

"Good. It would make me very unhappy to know you couldn't." Marcella stepped off of him, stopping the pain and with it the pleasure.

The thought of displeasing her let panic flare to life in Pate and he sat up. He tried to wrap his useless arms around the slender limbs of her lithe form, but was unable to. Instead he knelt with his head touching the ground. Where before was a torrent of ravishment and zest there now was an empty void. A cold shiver raced through his spine. He needed her excruciatingly painful affections.

"Anything for you, mistress." he swore with every fibre of his being, entirely succumbing to her thrall. Polishing her boots with his tongue.

Marcella looked down and smiled a heavenly wintry smile, leaning down just a bit she hooked a sharpened fingernail under his chin and drew Pate to his feet. A rivulet of blood ran down his neck, inflaming the fires of twisted passion inside him once again. She susurrated seductively, still looking into his eyes. "Just say the words, Pate. Shout them out! Admit your weakness and I'll give you what you crave for the rest of your life." unnoticed she cast a Sonorus charm at his throat.

Pate willingly obeyed, all thought save pleasing her vanishing like wind-blown smoke. "I am trash, a weakling not worth the dirt under your boots. Please, fulfil my deepest desire and punish me, mistress!" he shouted out for all to hear and all the people in attendance did hear him loud and clear. The only thing that mattered to Pate was the next decadent treat she'd give him.

Marcella's fanged smile turned even more predatory, her eyes glittering maliciously. No one looking on would hire such a sellsword. She had taken his dreams and shredded them into tiny pieces. Nobody hired an emasculated man to do anything, much less trust one. A man losing to a woman in a fight was worthless in the eyes of Westerosi. One who submitted to a foreign one in such a manner even more so. After the Defiance of Duskendale foreigners weren't very well received in Westeros. He was about as useful as a cripple and the only way a warrior could retain his honour in that case was to kill himself.

Subconsciously he knew all of that, causing tears to flow down his face as he smiled happily in his debauched and twisted state of torment. "As you wish, but I have to remove your hauberk." She agreed with a softly spoken but haunting melody. After she had done so she took one short sword and put the tip directly over his heart. "Kill me!" Pate shouted out once Marcella pushed, performing one of the most delicate and tender of killing strokes.

Pate shuddered in ecstasy as his traitorous body exploded in torturous delight once the blade penetrated him. A final moment of orgasmic bliss overcame him as he climaxed, soiling his trousers with his essence. He gasped and moaned out loud, finally collapsing as she removed her weapon, letting him fall to the ground. Dead with a demented smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

Everyone was completely silent after what they just witnessed. It had been an execution where the condemned gladly walked to his death. Nobody missed it because that was one of the last fights and had happened in the middle of the grounds. The Sonorus charm had also something to do with it.

'Did you have to do that?' Marcella heard Harry's voice inside her skull. It was exasperation mixed with a kind of tired acceptance born out of the knowledge that it had happened more than once in the past. And would happen again in the future.

'Yes.' she responded immediately. 'He threatened to rape me bloody.' the annoyed huff was clear to hear in her thoughts.

'Oh, all right then.' came back from her husband, satisfied with her reason. 'Still, you could've simply killed him.' It showed how used and accepting he was to these methods that he didn't even requested they simply knock their opponents out. Harry was beyond that, but he needed good reasons to kill.

'An example had to be made. When I let one slide then others will feel free to wag their tongues or worse, act. It didn't matter if he was a braggart or not.' Marcella explained and got clear consent from her sister-wives.

She heard his mental sigh. 'I know, doesn't mean I have to like it.' he said. At least there hadn't been many casualties. The Westerlanders killed more people. Most of the people Harry's group fought against were severely injured and or crippled, but not dead. Narcissa would be able to fix them up quickly.

'And you don't have to.' Fleur spoke in an attempt to sooth him.

Marcella spoke again. 'There is nothing to fear should these people take it negatively. I have done nothing to arouse suspicion. As far as everyone is concerned this man was sick in the head. I'm sure there are examples to back that up.' Her words sounded clear and confident through the bond. Besides they had the king under the Imperius curse. Not that Marcella thought the man actually cared for his subjects. 'Guest Right also was not violated. Everyone should know that fighting with real steel can lead to injury or worse.'

'I hope so for your sake.' Narcissa threatened. She didn't use her resources and potions to get them a better public image just to fall back to square one.

'Forget that. I'm disappointed that nobody attacked me seriously!' Fleur complained with a mental huff. Every single one had seemed hesitant to even attack her. She had no idea if her Allure had slipped while fighting of if they simply did not fight women. Only the laughter and giggles of her consorts was answering her complaint.

Further conversation was halted as King Aerys was applauding wildly in standing ovation from his personal box. One look to Andy showed that she was just as lost as to why the man showed such behaviour. So it wasn't anything she commanded him to do. With the king's applause came the rest. No one wanted to lose favour or incur the man's insane wrath.

"Excellent, finally someone who knows how to fight. I can't wait for the finale tomorrow." the Mad King exclaimed giddily, a giggle making it past his lips that grew in strength and intensity. His belly was growing and deflating as he laughed insanely, his long beard swishing from side to side.

His laughter stopped as suddenly as it came. This time due to Andromeda's control, intent to help salvage their meagre reputation. She commanded him to speak loudly and clearly. "You even released a poor confused soul from its torment in this world and I thank you for it." The next moment the man was talking to someone beside him, ignoring what was before him entirely.

Not really wanting to answer Harry simply nodded politely while his wives did the same. As soon as possible they vacated the grounds, preparing for the next dinner with King Aerys.

* * *

Today's dinner with Aerys came sooner than they all would've liked. Though Bellatrix used the time to work off some of her lust gained through fighting. Otherwise she'd assault him during the meal when her self-control finally snapped. And while Harry bending her over the dinner table with their guests present for it sounded kinky, it wasn't furthering their goals.

Like before the group changed their outfits. This time it was their best and most conservative attire, robes covering their whole bodies. Andromeda was currently in the process of putting the finishing touched upon their royal garments, but the process took longer than anticipated due to all the enchantments she was putting on them with Bella's help as well as the nature of the materials.

Instead of Tywin and his close family, this time came House Baratheon. All three men were tall with black hair and blue eyes, while one wasn't bulky but more sinewy. The woman possessed brown hair, green eyes, medium height and a filled out figure with some minimal plumpness to it, remnants of her pregnancies and signs of her age. As usual the six Kingsguard were present, guarding Aerys to the best of their ability. As well as glaring at Harry and his group in suspicion, distrust and other emotions. Few of them positive.

Among the positive ones was princess Elia together with Oberyn, separated by the rest due to Lewyn standing to guard them.

'Ugh, it is that idiot.' Andromeda practically hissed through the bond upon laying eyes on Robert.

Bellatrix had her sights on the other muscular man and his apparent wife. 'Haven't we seen these two before?' she asked, ignoring her sister's exclamation.

'Wasn't that the guy who asked Cissy if she wanted to marry into royalty?' Marcella mused, remembering their stay in the Merchant's House, an inn in Volantis. At the time they had thought the guy to be a simple drunkard talking bullshit.

Narcissa simply stared coldly at the man who didn't seem to recognize them as Andy growled. 'Seems being drunk and wanting to abduct women lies in the family.'

Fleur, Melisandre, Gabrielle and Kinvara asked what the other had done and it was explained quickly.

Outwardly not a single of their smiles was out of place even if they were less than pleased inside. "Good evening, King Harry." Aerys greeted with a smile, nodding to him and slightly bowing to Harry's queens. "And how could one forget your Queens." his smile on his face grew demented, a glint entered his violet eyes that made his madness clear for all.

"King Aerys." Harry reciprocated the nod and his eyes settled on the other people. "I see our company has changed from last time. I hope we didn't bore Lord Tywin?" An enigmatic smile was on his face as he said that.

Aerys shook his head, his long beard and uncombed hair swinging with the motion. "No, he had other pressing business to attend to." one hand waved of the topic of his Hand dismissively. With impossibly long nails he pointed to the people he brought with him. "You already know the dornish and Rhaegar is once again training for the Joust." the Mad King barely glanced at the prince and princess of Dorne. "Instead of Tywin I have with me my cousin Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and my Master of Laws. His wife, Lady Cassana Baratheon and his sons Robert and Stannis." he abruptly and menacingly turned back to Steffon, barking. "Where is your other son, little Renly?"

Steffon answered quickly. He should be used to his cousin's mood swings and behaviour but it still unsettled him. "He is much too small and just barely four namedays old, Your Grace. He would've slept through most of it."

Placated Aerys just grunted. Robert stared at Andromeda, who stared right back with her best expression of haughty disdain. Stannis meanwhile was clearly uncomfortable having absolutely no idea how to really talk to women and generally being more reserved with them because of it.

"It is nice to meet you again and have a name for the face, Steffon." Narcissa said evenly to the big and muscular man after all were seated with bluebell flames illuminating the tent. Instead of English fare Harry had prepared French food and combined the starter and main course in one by serving a Bouillabaisse. It also saved time.

First came a fish soup followed by cooked fish, seafood served with potatoes and fresh and crisp bread. Like before the soup contained Draught of Peace for Aerys.

"I'm sorry, but this is the first time we meet." the Lord of Storm's End countered confused, eyeing them all suspiciously. His wife did much the same.

Acting offended Marcella gasped. "So you forgot our lovely encounter in Volantis? I believe it was around three years ago in the the establishment called the Merchant's House." she frowned as if disappointed in him for forgetting that. "Then again you were pretty drunk at the time."

"Oh, why am I just hearing of this now?" Aerys demanded from his Master of Laws, acting on Andromeda's orders.

The Lord and Lady of Storm's End paled at that, remembering who these people were. Robert simply seemed lost, not even wanting to be here and Stannis could've been replaced by a statue without anyone noticing. Fortunately Narcissa seemingly waved Aerys off and explained. "At the time we travelled in disguise, having dyed our hair to not draw attention with its natural state." for emphasis she played with her starry locks a bit. "We just had left Sothoryos and were exploring Essos to find a place to settle down. Lord and Lady Baratheon couldn't have possibly known who they were talking with at the time. Not to mention that we did not have the reputation then that we have now."

"I recall, but as far as I remember you were in a group of four at the time." Cassana said, trying to direct the conversation away from her husband. Also thankful for the good word being said in their favour. Aerys had been displeased enough for their failure of bringing home a bride of valyrian descent. She hadn't seen their eyes due to the poor lightning in the inn at the time.

"Fleur, Kinvara, Melisandre and Gabrielle were somewhere else at the time of our encounter and Harry was in the process of buying lodging at the inn. I hope Narcissa's rejection didn't hurt too much." Bellatrix spoke. A grin was on her face, knowing that it had hurt in more ways than one.

"Not at all." Steffon claimed, a strained jolly laugh escaped him, trying to disperse the tenseness in the air. He was elated to be alive, but also remembered the punch and the force behind it. At the time he had put it off due to his drunkenness and the skewered perception because of it. A woman shouldn't be able to do so. He shivered a little as he thought about fighting these women and hoped his team or any other would not share the fate of that sellsword. "If anything I suppose we have to thank you for it. Without it we would've gotten to our ship in time and from what I heard it sank in a devastating storm not far away from Storm's End."

They still had been in the storm on a ship sailing a few hours later, but by then the storm had lost most of its strength.

Robert and Stannis were stunned at that, remembering the ship clearly. Both had been present at Storm's End, waiting for their parents return and saw the ship they thought their parents on sink in the violent storm. Later word came from Steffon and Cassana that they had not been on the vessel. Even Robert had hugged Stannis in his relief. It had spoken volumes that Stannis accepted the gesture, though at the time his elation suppressed his annoyance. To know that these people were unknowingly responsible for their parents survival was an uncomfortable thought.

The soup was replaced by the fish of the Bouillabaisse with potato slices and bread.

Robert asked, blunt as always. "How did you beat grown men?" looking at Harry's wives as he said that, their delicate hands in particular. There were no callouses or cuts on them and they looked soft, hands of noblewomen in short. Yet they humiliated fighters that should've been stronger than them. Robert doubted they paid every single one of them. To lose against a woman in such a public setting was a death sentence for the reputation of any knight or sellsword.

Normally Steffon would berate his son for his blunt delivery. Though, like everyone else in the room, he was interested in the answer.

"I'd like to know that as well." Oberyn inquired with the look of a parched man in a desert.

Acting confused Fleur replied. "Eh, what do you mean? We simply fought with all we had. I must say it was quite a disappointment to win so easily." Steffon nearly choked on his food. In his mind the answer could only mean that they had no idea how strong they were in comparison to normal people.

Her sister interjected, keeping her mirth under control. "I think what my sister means to say is we still forget from time to time that other people are not as strong as us."

Robert openly scoffed and ignored his mother sending him a warning look. Stannis looked sceptical as well. "Prove it." the heir of Storm's End challenged. Evidence had stared him right in the face during the melee, but doubt was still present in his mind. "Let us arm wrestle." he promptly put his elbow on the table, nearly knocking over the dishes and looked at Kinvara sitting opposite of him. He looked a bit red in the face, from the alcohol most likely. Just past the starter and three glasses of wine had made it past his throat already. Apparently taste didn't seem as important as getting pissed in Robert's case.

The red priestess looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, a question burning in her gaze.

"Sure, show him." Harry shrugged, knowing the most likely outcome. He cleared the table a bit by levitating dishes and plates to prevent accidents.

The petite redhead rolled up her long sleeves, put her elbow on the table and let Robert's much bigger hand grab her own, completely concealing it. Kinvara grinned as she counted down. "On three. One, two, three." As soon as the last number left her lips Robert tried to push her hand down. Kinvara's hand budged under the man's considerable strength, going down more than halfway. After a few seconds she overcame her surprise and pushed his hand back to the middle and then further so that he was halfway down now.

In response the muscles in Robert's arm bulged as he put more strength into it, getting Kinvara to the middle point once more. His face grew even more red and just as he thought he was winning ground Kinvara pushed with all she had, just so pinning his hand down on the table and rattling the tableware in the process. Grinning smugly and pulling her sleeves back down, the priestess declared. "There is your proof."

Still, Robert's strength was nothing to scoff at, not to mention that he was intoxicated at the moment.

Their guests could only stare dumbly at that. For them to have magic was one thing, but to be so strong as well was another. Aerys simply giggled madly, nearly falling off his chair. He cackled. "You certainly showed the rabble who is stronger."

Narcissa's inner actor came out as she grimaced, telling. "True enough, though like Gabrielle said we tend to forget our strength. I guess it also doesn't help that we can easily treat wounds and conditions that are normally life-threatening." She shrugged in a sheepish manner. "Besides, I am currently treating people for free and everyone injured can use the treatment I provide." She even did so for the participants of the melee and their opponents.

Frowning Steffon conceded the point. After glancing at Aerys and seeing him eating with a blissful expression etched on his face he spoke. "I doubt you can bring back the dead and I don't see the reason why you practically executed that man!" No specification was needed, everyone had seen it.

Marcella appeared pained, but in truth she was annoyed inside. "You are correct that we can't bring back the dead. Nobody can." that was in the divine domain together with creating true love and other such things impossible to do with magic. "I only did so because he begged me to do it. Apparently he had an affliction of the mind that caused him to enjoy pain and humiliation. However, I can only deduce from what he whispered to me." Butter wouldn't melt in Marcella's mouth and she appeared truly regretful. Another perk that came with being a Black Widow. A funeral wasn't complete without a grieving widow after all. "Like you heard he did beg me to do so in the end and I did. Mostly because he was of the opinion that it was better to die with what little honour he had left than to live without it."

The Westerosi and the knights especially nodded in approval at that. Only Arthur appeared pained for a moment as the matter of honour came up. His eyes fell on Elia and he sent her a longing look, but he schooled his features quickly.

Oberyn came to their rescue, not wanting the tenseness in the room to stay. "Is the armour you wore made out of silver, like I think it is?" Like any good fighter Oberyn knew that armour out of silver was useless. Directly contradicting the fact that they fought better than most. Though, that could be because they had to fight against the rabble out of Hedge knights and Sellswords.

Harry answered with a shake of his head, glad at the change of topic. "No, it only looks like silver. In truth it is Mithril, a special alloy made out of extremely pure silver and other materials. One can compare it to Valyrian Steel, but it has more properties than that. It is extremely lightweight, indestructible and repels anything that damages it, be it dust, rust or something else." He left out its ability to imbue itself with things that made it stronger. Better to not let these people know that most of their weapons were poisoned.

He even followed it up with a short demonstration where he changed into his leather armour and hauberk and let himself be struck by a Kingsguard. Showing that the Basilisk leather was as strong as scales of a dragon, but more flexible. The hauberk out of Mithril was stared at quite a bit. Mostly due to the masterful craftsmanship. It was close-woven of many rings, as supple as linen and much harder than steel. Easily able to withstand a spear-thrust able to skewer a wild boar.

From then on the evening progressed without difficulty and much better than the one before. The knights would probably not trust them in this lifetime, but that was no problem. Aerys had orders from Andy to tell everyone he met how merciful it was of them to release a poor soul from its shameful torment.

They didn't know it yet, but tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 **Next chapter comes Cersei's Walk of Atonement and Tywin plotting with the Faith. (Without giving them back the Faith Militant mind you.) As well as Harry's reaction to it. Before that comes a small journey North of the Wall and meeting Brynden Rivers and the Children. Narcissa will meet Walder Frey and a few of his brood. And the finale of the Melee will also happen.**

 **I have planned to get Davos, Bronn and Qyburn with Harry. (Though Davos is undecided because he doesn't trust Harry. Bronn would do it because of the gold and Qyburn because of the research opportunities.) Maybe even Sandor as a "Bodyguard" for Cersei once she gets to Essos. Again unsure as to that one.**

 **As to the fact that men beaten by a woman are unsuited for combat, well there are reasons for that. One only has to look at Samwell Tarly and the pressure his father put on him to be more "manly". Or the Karstark men that talked about Bran and him being crippled. All of them agreed that killing themselves was a better fate than to live like that. Being beaten by a woman in such a public setting and so soundly is a big embarrasment. In a time where honour was something a man earned. It was something externally and not internally and usually someone of higher standing gave it. (For example when a knight makes another one or the King elevates someone. Usually people respond with "You honour me". Which clearly means it was something given and could therefore be taken away again. In case of losing against a woman a man's honour was insulted and weakened, if not dead.  
**

 **People often talk about women having it rough in Westeros. Well, men have it tough as well. They have expectations and social pressure on them just as much. And are required to be a levy and go to war with no training and most likely die . On the topic of marriage in Westeros, well an arranged marriage is between two people and I doubt the men are much more enthused about that than the women, should they love someone else already. (See Jaime.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone finds a major flaw like last chapter please PM me. Thanks.**


	26. Maidens and the Knight in Shining Armour

**Chapter 26 is finally here. Chapter 27 is nearly finished as well.**

 **Also I rewrote my other story Universe 13. If anyone is interested in a Crossover between Dragon Ball and Harry Potter check it out.**

 **It seems there is some confusion about Cersei's crimes in my story. I didn't say that Cersei killed Melara in my story, but I planned to implement it later. If I do so is still up in the air. So, as it stands her ownly "crime" at the moment is being a bitch and having an unhealthy interest in Jaime.**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

Rays of light emerged from over the horizon, illuminating the land and gently waking the world and its people together with the chirping of birds. Harry stirred once his inner clock told him what time it was. A lifetime of waking up with the sun didn't let him do anything else now. Melisandre and Kinvara mirrored him and soon everybody was awake.

Their breakfast consisted of croissants, coffee, tee and milk together with madeleines and macarons, the last two of which Harry had planned to serve at yesterday's dinner. He hadn't been able to finish them with how pressed for time he had been, due to Bella.

Narcissa once more went to put up her stand. Today her escort was Kinvara together with Arrax. Harry, Gabrielle and Fleur went to grab Lyanna and start training the girl for the day. The rest sought distraction until the finale, even looking for Davos who they hadn't seen in a while.

Before they separated Narcissa said. "I'll say this now in case we don't see each other again until the finale of the melee. Please don't injure so many people this time. I was unable to properly enjoy it because I had to heal so many injuries. Among them gouged out eyes and slit throats, I might add! I was just so able to save a few of those." Annoyance clear to hear in her voice. Cissy was the only reason the Westerlands had more casualties than them. She sent a glare at Bella, making it clear who sent the most her way.

Bellatrix didn't care and instead took Harry's right arm into her own and nuzzled her head into his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. She sighed contently, causing Narcissa's eye to twitch and the rest to giggle while Harry smiled in amusement and exasperation.

Marcella replied with a huff. "Oh, come off it. We explained that it wasn't our fault they are so weak. Together with the facts that the sellsword publicly begged for death, you healing them and that Aerys will spread our story is enough to get them to drop their accusations."

Narcissa was about to say more, but couldn't. Courtesy of Harry she received a sensual kiss after he had embraced her with his left arm. Her annoyance melted away and her body nearly did the same. "What was that for?" Cissy asked after she was sure her knees weren't about to give out under her.

Harry simply gave her a one of his smiles reserved for only them. "No particular reason aside from the fact that I love you." he said into her ear with such tenderness that she couldn't prevent the smile erupting on her face as she leaned into his side. "Though, I also appreciate your efforts and wanted to thank you properly." it was followed by another peck on the lips. Narcissa moaned in disappointment once his lips were no longer on her own.

"I love you, too." she declared in turn, reluctantly letting go off his arm and making her way back to the spot from yesterday, a skip in her step. "Let's go." She said to her partner for the day. her bag contained everything she needed with Kinvara and Arrax were walking at her side.

After a short walk Harry and his Veela picked up Lyanna. Of course, Harry remembered his promise and showed up with unicorns, after quickly procuring them from back home. As the avenger of Unicorns he was allowed to ride them without issue, one could even say they flocked to him. Contrary to popular belief Unicorns did not abhor killing, did it themselves on occasion, as long as the one killed was despicable enough. One could be sure that every person killed by Unicorns was a right bastard. The magical creatures had a sixth sense when it came to that.

Even Hedwig came with him from back home, having simply attached herself to his shoulder, refusing to leave his shoulder.

Lyanna could only stare at him open-mouthed at the unicorns. She wore the clothes he had made for her last time, leaving her dress in the tent.

"I did say I would let you ride an Unicorn, didn't I?" An amused grin split across his visage as he held out his hand to pull her up. Harry was also happy that she did not seem to fear them due to Marcella's actions yesterday.

Completely overwhelmed Lyanna took his hand, pulled herself up and sat before him in the saddle. As they rode double she felt his firm chest in her back and his strong arms around her body to hold the reigns. It didn't take long to arrive at the training spot from the day before because Harry spurred his unicorn on, making a race out of it. Lyanna was lost in a haze during the ride imagining turning up with a Unicorn at the Joust and beating all the others, while enjoying the wind in her hair as the scenery literally flew by.

Her daydream ended abruptly once Harry stopped his steed, dismounted and helped her down. His owl flew onto a branch of a nearby tree. 'Strange I have never seen an owl in the light of day. Shouldn't a snowy owl be further north?' Lyanna thought a bit confused, though she banished these thoughts in favour of her lessons.

The King from Essos was clad in only his leathers, holding two blunt bastard-swords transfigured out of rocks nearby. Gabrielle and Fleur took the unicorns away to let them drink out of the God's Eye and graze a bit.

Stretches and warming up completed Harry let Lyanna repeat the different forms, looking for mistakes and correcting them. Once satisfied with that for the moment he sparred with her lightly, barely needing to make an effort. One did not need to be a swordsman to tell that Lyanna was barely a novice. Still, she had some talent. Harry's wives also gave pointers and even trained on their own a bit.

After the training was done Lyanna breached a subjects she had forgotten about until now. "Can I ask you something?" seeing him nod she admitted. "I want to take part in the Joust, but when we train I'll be too tired. Do you have anything to help me compete?" Lyanna was sure he had nothing against women fighting. After all he trained her and the show she saw yesterday only cemented that fact.

Harry simply scratched his chin, thinking. "Well, I can give you some powdered Hodag horn. Mixed with water it'll allow you to go without sleep for seven days and as a bonus it makes you immune to the effects of alcohol." The Hodags had come with the Delacour sisters and by now their population was stable again. The beasts were very welcome even though they ate mostly Mooncalves, whose dung was an effective fertilizer. Luckily, Mooncalves bred like rabbits and it was actually a relief to have them depopulated a bit by the creatures.

"Awesome!" the she-wolf exclaimed, hugging him in her exuberance and noting that she was sticky with sweat. "Thank you!"

"I'm assuming your family doesn't know about you taking part in the joust?" Harry half-asked and half-stated as he lightly patted her on the back. He couldn't imagine them doing so, no matter how much they loved her. A woman fighting was seen as unfeminine and Harry had noticed that Westerosi men and women looked at women fighting with disapproval. A woman needed to be prepared to fight a nearly impossible uphill battle to become a warrior. Women weren't allowed to be knights and neither was there a female equivalent to the status of knight. There simply was no place among them for women.

There were exceptions, obviously. In Dorne a few women fought according to Oberyn, but it was in no way the rule. Mostly it were female heirs of Houses that learnt war tactics and the like to become war commanders, not a warrior. In the North the women of House Mormont were forced to fight, making it less a choice and more a necessity. Funnily enough, from what Harry saw the Ironborn had no reservations of letting women fight. Then again, even a blind hen sometimes finds a grain of corn.

Lyanna shook her head, secure in the knowledge that Harry wouldn't judge her. "No, they don't." she admitted a ready and giddy smile burst forth. "I plan to enter the lists as a Mystery Knight and borrowed armour, shield and lance from a few knights." Harry just raised an eyebrow, causing her smile to diminish to a small embarrassed grin, but not without doing a huff. "Fine, I appropriated it from people who practically threw it away." Though, he only nodded and the expected scolding didn't come, causing her to look at him funny. She didn't even notice that she yet had to let go of him.

"What? Did you expect me to scold you?" Harry asked with a chuckle, gently lifting the girl off of him and setting her down beside him.

In reply Lyanna simply nodded sheepishly.

"I am not your father or part of your family. It's not my place to tell you what to do or to enforce certain behaviour. Besides, I have nothing against the occasional mischief." A merry twinkle appeared in his eyes. After all, it was her decision to steal that stuff and she'd have to face the consequences should it be discovered.

That cleared she couldn't resist any longer. Big grey eyes looked at him akin to a puppy begging for a treat. "There is something else. Can you lend me an unicorn to ride during the joust?" Just imagining herself riding on such a horse was enough to make her salivate. With such a steed she'd be an unstoppable jouster.

A shake of his head came as the answer. "No, we promised the prince to not participate in the joust and a Mystery Knight riding an unicorn would cast doubt on us." something he definitely did not need right at this moment. Unicorns may like her well enough due to her intact virginity, but that had no bearing on his decision.

"You're not taking part in the joust?" Disappointment evident in her voice. She would've loved to test her skill against him and his wives.

"No again, we are no jousters and I am just a novice at riding." Harry spoke truthfully. He could ride proficiently because of Fleur's and Gabrielle's tutelage, however, he was by no means good enough to do a joust. "I also prefer flying to riding."

"Oh, I see." she was silent for a bit, but a gleam entered her eyes. "Can you take me flying then?" the she-wolf requested and added quickly. "We still have some time before the finale of the melee." the event was scheduled for the afternoon for whatever reason. It was still morning. Most people were just waking up and breaking their fast.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry agreed. "Why not?" a sniff and a grimace later he added "But first we have to wash up, we stink." without waiting for a reply Harry transfigured the ground, creating a hole out of smooth rock the size of a big pond. Next he filled it with water and heated it to the proper temperature, followed by removing his leathers and storing them inside his ring.

It left him standing buck naked before Lyanna, who could only stare at his toned and scarred backside while imitating a tomato. She looked on in envy as his wives joined him in the steaming water without hesitation, after stripping themselves. Gathering all her courage Lyanna did as the rest, her competitive nature didn't let her do anything less. Still, she couldn't help but feel inadequate in comparison to these two silver-haired angels. They were women with toned bodies of perfect proportions, while she herself wasn't even finished growing out of girlhood with her narrow hips, knobby knees and relatively small breasts.

Lady Stark could only stare at King Harry. She saw clearly saw the tattoo on his chest and his scars. A big one started at his shoulder and went across his chest diagonally to his hip, while others were on his arms. She assumed he had a few on his legs, but couldn't see them properly. An oddly shaped one was on his forehead above his right eye, normally concealed by his unruly hair. Clearly he possessed the body of a warrior, in more ways than one. She had seen her brothers semi-naked when walking in on them changing and knew they hadn't many scars, if any. No wars had been fought in the past years, leaving them free of such marks. Lyanna briefly felt the urge to ask how he got them, but refrained, thinking it too rude and personal.

Harry simply relaxed as Fleur and Gabrielle washed his body, gently tracing their fingers along his scars all the while. By now he knew enough about the two to not protest and just let it happen. He was going to repay them in kind soon enough. Though, Harry had to stop wandering hands from going too far, he didn't want to make more negative impressions. One look at Lyanna showed her moping, sunken until everything from her nose down was underwater with her brown hair swimming on the surface. Bubbles popped up as she exhaled through her nose.

A sigh escaped the last Potter, cursing his soft heart along the way. 'She is our guest. I should let her feel more welcome.' he thought as an idea came to him in a flash. Just as fast as ever he summoned the girl, causing her to shriek. Finally she sat before him, nearly occupying his lap.

"W..W..What are you doing?" she stuttered out, glancing behind her to see him with both silver-haired beauties cleaning him. Mindful of what was directly behind her she turned again, staring straight ahead. The edge of the pond was irresistible to look at all of a sudden.

Without a care in the world Harry replied. "Washing your back. You're our guest and it'd be terribly rude of me to leave you unattended." He had no sexual interest in the girl. To him she was just that, a girl. He was twice her age and he didn't know her well enough on top of it. Besides, Harry knew that being a virgin was a big deal for Westerosi ladies and from the talks at dinner yesterday he knew she was promised to Robert Baratheon. The man wouldn't shut up about it. Harry fucking Lyanna would only create more problems for him. Problems he had no intention of creating.

The she-wolf was only capable of nodding as she felt him gently wash her back with a cloth that hadn't been there previously. The wandering of his hands on the edge of her arse drove her wild. In an effort to prevent a moan of enjoyment from being released she bit her lip. Only half a mind was working on washing her front with a cloth handed to her, half-heartedly at that. Only the little willpower left in her prevented her hands from wandering behind her to take his manhood into her grip.

Finished with her back Harry frowned at the tenseness in her shoulders and back. "You're so tense. Are you sure you didn't strain yourself, Lyanna?" Harry asked, thinking she'd done more training than she was able to handle. Completely oblivious to the true reason. Without warning Harry began massaging her shoulders, working with the years of experience he had gathered from books and practise on his wives.

This time Lyanna couldn't stop herself as a satisfied groan left her slightly parted lips. "Maybe." she moaned, not willing to argue that she was okay. Mainly because Harry's exquisite ministrations would surely stop. On instinct she pushed herself further into his lap, brushing against his cock with her arse. She was nearly sitting completely on it and would've gone further if wasn't for his hands keeping her on his thighs. 'If Brandon or Ned could see me now.' she thought in the back of her mind, amused. His hands went down her back, working out her kinks and knots. Once finished with that his calloused hands took hold of her arms and did the same there. She hadn't even know how heavy her arms felt after the training.

His massage together with the hot bath managed to reduce the she-wolf to a pile of goo, letting her melt into his chest as she fell backwards.

Harry held out his hand and got handed a vial of potion from Fleur, who had summoned it from their tent. It was a bottle of Occamy Egg yolk shampoo, enough for all four of them. Taking a bit of water in a bowl Harry repeatedly let it flow over Lyanna's hair until it was sufficiently wet, having done it enough times in the past to know how. Satisfied he took some of the potion, put it onto her hair and started massaging it tenderly into her scalp, while his wives did the same to him. Careful to get it on every bit Harry took his sweet time. Unknowing that it caused Lyanna to grew more aroused. Harry washed out the potion and saw that Lyanna's eyes were nearly closed.

He left her alone for the moment and tended to his wives at his sides, not needing to remove the she-wolf for now. Though, with them he understandably took a bit longer.

Unmindful of his own nakedness he stood up and picked Lyanna up in his arms along the way. Living in Essos with his current lifestyle had destroyed every bit of shame concerning nudity. Unlike most Westerosi nearly all Essosi people had relaxed views concerning nudity. The Qartheen women wore dresses leaving one breast free, the Dothraki practically were one big exhibitionist community and the Warrior-maids weren't even worth mentioning in regards to that. Nor were all the former sex-slaves, as well as temple prostitutes and so on.

Finished washing the Veela dried and clothed themselves and went to tend to the unicorns before their flight.

Meanwhile Harry prodded the Stark girl, asking. "Where do you want to fly?"

"The Isle of Faces." Lady Stark replied, mumbling and already missing his skin on her own as he sat her down to dress. Like all teenagers she was curious about sex, though she knew the consequences and wouldn't go too far. "Green Men are said to live on the island." she added as an enticement, hoping that it would be enough and wondering if it was true. She stole a few more glances at his form, but had no idea if his cock was big or not. It having been the only one to be seen in the flesh by her.

A few spells from Lyanna's teacher saw her clothes clean and she promptly put them on while Harry simply let his robes flow onto his form after drying himself.

The two Veela were back after having made sure the unicorns were content and secure for the moment. "The Isle of Faces, where is that?" Fleur queried in interest, having heard the girl say it.

Lyanna pointed at the God's Eye towards a silhouette sitting in the lake, concealed by the morning's mist. "It sits in the lake. Legend says that you can get your future told by the Green Men."

Curiosity piqued Gabrielle said. "Sounds good, let's go." Her six wings burst from her back. Luckily, the Animagus transformation was different to their usual one in the regard that it did not tear their clothes up. Instead it changed it, allowing their armour to be corrected by adding some to the upper back, previously left free for their wings. She knocked Lyanna down to the ground, having been unmindful of her surroundings. "Oops, sorry." the Veela apologized, an embarrassed blush colouring her cheeks. Only Fleur saw the slight hint of vindictiveness in her silver-blue eyes.

Fleur's giggles evolved to laughter, while Harry couldn't suppress a snort followed by him joining Fleur. Lyanna glared a bit, but she huffed and looked away, suppressing the urge to yell. She doubted her teacher would appreciate her yelling at his wives.

"What about the unicorns?" Harry asked, not wanting the creatures coming to harm at the hand of Westerosi.

Fleur assured him after letting her own wings burst free. "It is taken care of." she and her sister had cast notice-me-not and disillusionment charms on the animals and added a small Muggle-repelling ward encompassing the small area at the lake's edge. It also didn't look like the unicorns were about to explore. From the looks of it they were simply about to enjoy the day by lazing about.

"Good." he responded relieved, his own shining and fiery wings coming out of his back. Next Harry picked Lyanna up from the ground, holding her bridal style. The unexpected action caused her to squeak out loud and blush an even brighter red. Not a word of complaint left her lips though.

A moment later they were in the air, flying through the mist towards the Isle of Faces. After a few whispered words the Delacour sisters suddenly went into a climb flight, their course changing towards the clouds, ever skyward. Harry with Hedwig beside him followed and they gained altitude quickly. Lyanna couldn't resist the scream leaving her lungs at the abrupt change of direction and the speed at which they flew, causing her to bury her face into his neck. Harry's response was to laugh, enjoying flying too much to care.

The Veela were enjoying themselves immensely as well, performing barrel rolls and somersaults, clearly challenging Harry with inviting looks as they flew before and around him.

Obviously, Harry's inner flyer couldn't ignore such a challenge. Grinning like a loon he gave chase, letting the euphoria of being in the air encompass him, loving the feeling of the rushing wind under his wings and in his face. Not noticing anything else he gave his all as he pursued Fleur and Gabrielle. Time lost its meaning, leaving only the flight.

At the end all three performed a nosedive out of the sky, straight to the ground of the Isle of Faces. The red canopy of the Weirwood trees came nearer and nearer until they pulled up, flying just so over, brushing a few twigs and leaves in the process. Lyanna didn't look but she screamed her lungs out regardless, feeling as if her stomach was dropping to her knees. She only stopped screaming once solid ground was back under her feet.

Standing on wobbly legs the she-wolf nearly fell and had to catch herself at the nearest thing, which was Harry. "That was, that was..."

Harry let her search for the words, thinking she would scream at him. His expectation wasn't realised once she found the words. Fleur and Gabrielle looked smug for some reason.

"Incredible!" she finally breathed out in an awed manner. Her grey eyes sparkled at the sheer thrill of flying, it was similar to riding.

Lyanna's words caused the Veela to scowl briefly at her, having hoped for a different reaction. They knew Harry was just playing a good host, but they hadn't appreciated to miss out on a bit of action because of the Stark girl.

Harry cracked a heart-stopping smile, saying. "I'm glad you think so." he made sure she was capable of standing on her own before he let go, missing the disappointment that flashed across Lyanna's face. Gabrielle and Fleur caught it however and decided to take action. Fleur smoothly took Harry's right arm between her bosom and Gabrielle did the same with his left. They weren't worried that Harry was about to start something with the girl, after all they knew Harry had no interest in fourteen year old girls. Still, an example had to be made that she should back off.

"What now?" Gabrielle asked Lyanna while looking around. In turn Fleur simply snuggled closer to Harry, carefully sending Lyanna a smug look that made clear that the little girl could never have what she and her sister possessed. Harry's love.

Feeling funny, like butterflies mixed with bees inside her stomach, Lyanna shrugged absent-mindedly. "I don't know, start looking I guess." confused, she frowned, wondering why such a simple action caused a primal part inside her head to start growling like a wolf. With her not having any female friends to note she had no idea what was going on with herself. Nor was her mother alive to explain.

Finally the group looked around, realizing that they stood in a clearing among Weirwood trees. Every single one had a face carved into it. Some looked sad, others solemn and the fewest were happy looking. Before anyone could say anything a crow cawed at them, catching their interest.

As soon as she laid eyes on the crow Hedwig launched herself at the black bird with a screech. The attack was fast and over soon, ending with the crow on the ground and in Hedwig's talons.

"What is it, girl?" Harry asked in concern, petting his familiar while observing the very still crow in her grip.

A hoot more hiss than anything else was his answer as the snowy owl glared at the crow.

"Someone is inside the crow?" came his confused reply. Harry had no idea how that should be possible or why someone wanted to possess an animal. Though, his experience with such wasn't good. Mostly memories concerning Voldemort's shade and his effort to stay alive by possessing small animals. Concentrating Harry tentatively sent a Legilimency probe at the bird, checking if it was just an animal or more.

'Touch the Weirwood trees.' said a disembodied voice, echoing inside his head, alerting all his wives to its presence as well. Though, none of them felt any harmful intent aimed at them. Having as much experience with mental connections as Harry told him no negative events were to be expected. After the message was delivered the crow went from still to manic and was shortly released by Hedwig, who settled onto Harry's shoulder once again.

"Should we do it?" Gabrielle queried, eyeing the white-barked trees around them, seemingly staring at them.

"Do what?" Lyanna near demanded, having no idea what was going on right now, looking completely bewildered. She hadn't known he could talk to animals. Though, Harry's next actions didn't do anything to dispel her confusion.

"We'll see." Harry answered Gabrielle and turned towards the she-wolf. "Do you know any kind of magic that is said to exist in Westeros?" his curiosity told him to simply do it, but the talk with his wives was still fresh in his mind, making him more careful.

Caught off guard Lyanna simply responded without thinking too much. "There are stories about skinchangers and greenseers, as well as grumkin, snarks, giants and the Others roaming the wilds North of the Wall." mere fairy-tales she would've added out of habit if not for the people before her embodying magic better than anyone else, proving it on top.

"Can you explain a bit what they are capable of according to these tales?" Fleur questioned, wondering if any of that was true.

Thinking, Lady Stark said. "Well, stories describe the Greenseers seeing through the faces of Weirwoods. During the War of the First Men against the Children of the Forest are said to have turned trees to warriors and sent beasts against humans. While skinchangers are said to change into wolves, bears or some other animal." she hadn't a clue if that was true or not and her only source was Old Nan.

'Hmm, skinchangers could be some type of Animagus.' Harry thought. 'While the greenseers are pretty much described with what we deal here. Do you think we should risk it?' he got a positive reply from the rest, should he take Fleur and Gabrielle with him, of course.

"Now that I think about it, there happened something weird in the last year. Something many people claimed to be a result of magic." Lyanna spoke up, remembering something that had happened in Winterfell. Not that she could ever forget it, having been directly there at the time. She looked Harry directly in the eyes as she said it. "A friend of mine, the stableboy Wylis, collapsed and seemed to have some kind of seizure. His eyes turned as white as milk and afterwards he couldn't say anything else than Hodor." when one was riding as often as herself, it was always a good thing to befriend the stableboy.

"And he was able to speak properly prior to the event? No history of him collapsing before or after?" Gabrielle questioned, her curiosity going through the roof. They also had a few hours to look into these things.

Lady Stark shook her head sadly, her brown hair swishing with the motion. "No, he just yelled to hold the door for a few minutes until all that remained was the word Hodor." She was sure Harry would never do anything like that. Guest Right was active and he helped many people already. Still, it was scary to imagine people capable of twisting the mind in such a way. On top of it Wylis was a good friend of House Stark. Brandon, Ned, Benjen and her all treated him with kindness. "Many people claimed it was the work of Wargs."

Frowning Harry placed his hand on the nearest Weirwood, confident in his Occlumency to repel any possible invader. And if not there were still eight others the attacker had to deal with. 'Anybody there?'

'Yes, I am.' came the same voice from before.

'And who're you?' Harry demanded, not wanting to play games right now.

After a brief moment of silence, after getting used to the fact that there were people listening in, the voice continued. 'That is better left for a meeting face to face.'

'And why would we go to you?' the King from Essos countered. Not the least bit impressed so far.

'I think we have important things to discuss, like the future.' it came again, still calm and collected.

Harry gave his best mental snort. 'The best way to predict the future is to make it happen.' the last Potter had little interest in Divination, though Melisandre and Kinvara were leagues above Trewlany with their predictions.

'I can't really disagree with you on that.' the voice said with an odd inflection. 'Still, aren't you interested in learning about the magic of Westeros?'

Pondering that a bit, Harry replied. 'As long as it doesn't take more than five hours. We have to be somewhere by then. More future meetings not taken into account.'

'Excellent.' a picture of a massive Weirwood tree standing in a snow-filled forest was transmitted to them. 'I'll see you shortly.' with that the conversation was over.

A short discussion was held through the bond with the final consensus being that Fleur and Gabrielle were to accompany him to beyond the Wall.

"Okay, how about we go to Winterfell, heal your friend and then we go beyond the Wall to look for skinchangers?" Harry proposed to Lyanna, knowing that the she-wolf was most likely unable to resist such a thing. Also healing the friend of House Stark would give him more points with them, which was never a bad thing.

Lyanna didn't take more convincing. Going on an adventure beyond the Wall beat looking for Green Men any day of the week. "Sure." Lyanna said, smiling brightly.

A moment later the four of them were enveloped in flames as Harry transported them via flame-travel to Winterfell, having seen the castle from the outside days before. The group arrived in Winter Town, that for the time of year was actually somewhere approaching full. With half the houses being occupied.

In silence they walked through the market square towards Winterfell's great main gates. They had a gatehouse made of two huge crenelated bulwarks which flank the arched gate. The drawbridge wasn't lowered at the moment, forcing them to fly over it. Though, not before they made themselves invisible with disillusionment charms. Lyanna had no intention of letting her father or the Maester see her right now, too many questions would follow. Luckily, no one saw them go invisible.

Winterfell was a huge castle complex, spanning several acres, defended by two massive walls of grey granite with a wide moat between them. The outer wall was eighty feet high, while the inner wall was a hundred feet high. There were guard turrets on the outer wall and more than thirty watch turrets on the crenelated inner walls.

The group landed in the biggest courtyard, containing the stables and the place where Wylis was most likely at this time of day, feeding the horses. One look was enough to spot the person in question. He was over seven feet tall with brown eyes, a brown beard and thick hair covering his arms and most likely the rest of his body.

Fleur cast a quick Muggle-repelling and silencing spell around the stables, preventing them from being discovered.

Only Lyanna was revealed to the world once more, calling out as happy as she could. "Hodor!" it having become the name he responded to instead of his name given at birth.

The gentle giants eyes lit up as he heard the familiar voice. "Hodor!" he exclaimed back happily, his shout thankfully suppressed by Fleur's spells. A heartbeat later Wylis moved, quicker than a man of his stature should be able to. He swiftly covered the distance between him and Lyanna, enveloping her in a hug. Though, he was very careful to not squish too hard, having been scolded by Old Nan for it repeatedly. "Hodor." he said, still happy.

"I'm glad to see you, too." Lyanna said with a weak grin, patting him on the back. She felt bad for Wylis and that she hadn't visited as often as in the past. It just was so hard for her to see her friend reduced to this state. Only able to say his name and unable to even grasp concepts he should already know. "I brought people to help you."

"Hodor?" Wylis questioned in confusion, putting her down he looked around, but saw no one beside his friend.

Further conversation was stopped when Gabrielle cast. "Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy." the grey and red light hit the gentle giant in quick succession at point blank range.

What Gabrielle hadn't expected was for Wylis to still be conscious and moving. "Hodor?!" he roared pitifully as he swayed and staggered, supporting himself on the walls. Much like a bewildered bull, not knowing what was happening.

"How?" the Veela said dumbly. Her target certainly moved slower, but he wasn't out for the count. "Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy." again her spells hit and this time he fell down, but still twitched. Another repeat saw him lying stiff as a board. Only the minuscule rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was alive and well.

"What happened?!" Lyanna demanded with a shout, trying to flip Hodor over unsuccessfully. He was much too heavy for her to move.

Becoming visible together with the rest, Harry replied, scratching the back of his head, stating. "It seems he has giants blood in him, making him somewhat resistant to magic." luckily, Wylis wasn't a full or even Half-Giant. Otherwise stunning wouldn't work. "He is just unconscious." Harry assured the distraught girl and flipped the man on his back, seeing his eyes were thankfully dull and open. Meaning everything went as planned, mostly.

"Why did you attack him instead of just healing him?" Lyanna demanded. She was put out with their methods, having not wanted harm to come to Wylis.

Fleur's response soothed Lady Stark's nerves somewhat. "Such a procedure is best done with the patient following instructions to the letter. With your friend being a lackwit at the moment we saw it better for him to be unconscious, otherwise there can be complications." she left out that those complications are more often than not messy.

While Lyanna digested that Gabrielle wondered inside the bond, not wanting to upset Lyanna any more. 'Do you think it will work? We don't know if he is resistant to magic affecting the mind.'

'He is unable to stop me and I won't change anything, except repairing the damage done.' Harry answered and was already working on it, breaking their connection for now.

The mind of Wylis was a mess, as if an incompetent wizard used Legilimency on him repeatedly, charging in like a bull and trampling everything in the way. A peculiarity was that there seemed to be a command embedded into Wylis mind. 'Hold the door?!' Harry though incredulously. 'What kind of command is that?' Did another magical make it over only to amuse himself with extreme Muggle-baiting? The thought was chilling, but nothing had reached their ears in regards to that. On top of that only purebloods or people raised in the Wizarding World amused themselves with Muggle-baiting and they had absolutely no idea how to blend into normal society on top of it. Besides, Harry doubted that the remaining morons of the Wizarding World were capable of creating portals or duplicating Fleur and Gabrielle's feat.

Discarding that ridiculous notion Harry went to work, repairing the young man's mind, beginning with erasing that despicable command. From then it was fortunately a smooth process. Nothing was out of place, due to the fact that not much time had elapsed since Wylis' stultification. Harry only needed to reconnect the fractured connections and it'd be done.

On the outside something akin to half an hour went by as Harry stared the big guy into the eyes without blinking nearly the whole time. Luckily, the petrification kept Wylis' eyes open. That done they reapplied the disillusionment spells and took down the Muggle-repelling and silencing spells.

The group left the stables just after Fleur revived the big guy.

He groaned and sat up groggily, eyes blinking rapidly, feeling as if he was overrun by a horde of horses. "What happened?"

Lyanna was held back by Harry, lest she gave them away. A moment later Harry transported them beyond the Wall, directly in front of a massive Weirwood surrounded by smaller ones. A small entrance the size of a cleft could be seen in the wooded hillside, halfway up between the weirwood trees. They could practically taste the magic in the air, feeling a ward against undead protecting the area.

However, that was not what commanded their attention. In front of them was a small being between two to three feet tall. Its skin was nut-brown, dappled like a deer's with paler spots, ears like a bat and three fingers and a thumb with sharp claws instead of nails. Most intriguing were the large eyes looking at them. They were gold and green and the pupils were slitted like a cats, like Harry's own. Only that her sclera were white. It was clothed in a cloak of leaves and its hair was a tangle of brown, red and gold, autumn colours with vines and twigs and withered flowers woven through it.

One thought was running through Harry's and the Veela's mind. They just found the House-elves of this world!

"Welcome" it spoke in a high and sweet voice. Only Harry was nearly bowled over, hearing the voice being drowned in a crushing amount of sadness. "My name is Leaf and we expected you."

* * *

Narcissa was happy that the healing of the people was coming along nicely. Most were still wary and it seems some condemned them for Marcella's actions yesterday. 'Not that that is a surprise.' the youngest Black sister frowned internally, wondering what kind of mess that would evolve into.

It was two hours before midday that House Frey visited her stand. Narcissa stared at the old fart leading them, because he looked exactly like that useless Squib Filch. And just like Filch he closely resembled a weasel and had a little bit of vulture in him. His scrawny and hunched shoulders held his head on a long neck. His hair was grey, thin and nearly gone. Under his chin was hanging loose skin, every breath seemed to make his jowls quiver. Most notably, he sat in a wooden chair carried by four boys that could only be his sons. From one look at his fingers Narcissa deduced he was ailed by gout.

Behind the lookalike were two more of his sons with their weasel-like looks, making Narcissa wonder how many he had. Though, one had a solid build of a warrior with only the beginning of a little fat on his belly. He also had the marks of a recently caught pox on his hands. The second was also old, around fifty, but looked more polite and amiable. "So you're two of the famous Queens from Essos, eh?" came the annoying voice of the old fart.

'Magic help me, he even the pronounces the eh like Filch.' Keeping her true thoughts to herself Narcissa replied without any inflection, making it very clear that she wanted this over and done with as quickly as possible. "Yes, what of it?" From the looks the old bastard was giving her figure she was glad she had chosen a dress appropriate for Westerosi and Magical Britain standards. It covered her whole body from shoulders down to her toes.

Kinvara in turn was glad she was sitting on Arrax' head, concealing her body a good bit. Now the priestess regretted to wear her Phoenix-feather dress. She felt dirty just by getting looked at by that old fart. Her dragon reacted to her mood, never taking his yellow reptilian eyes of the worm before him.

"Well, I expected some kind of ugly and hideous monster from how people describe you." Walder Frey explained his cloudy eyes racking over her form, leering at Narcissa. "Heh, I always know what's going on beneath a dress and see that's not true!" A shrill cackle followed his words, followed by his sons laughter. Only the oldest and most polite looking one sent an apologetic look her way.

Growing even more frosty Narcissa retorted with an iciness that made the Land of Always Winter look like a place for a summer vacation. "Any reason you came to my stand, other than to insult me and stare?" she was a moment away from scowling. Still, she stayed her hand, not wanting to make more of a fuss than necessary. Even if the man was seemingly a shiver that looked for a spine to crawl up.

"Straight to the point, eh?" the old Frey spoke, still blatant in his leering. "We're here for this useless lump." he hit his solidly built son on the head, causing him to flinch much more violently than such a tap should warrant. Indicating an abuse victim or an untreated concussion. The latter much more likely when the son didn't cower in fear. "Go on tell her why you need her service, Ser Muttonhead." a mocking gleam entered the Walder's eyes, seemingly delighting in humiliating his son.

His sturdy son's cheeks were flaming, if from embarrassment or anger wasn't known to Narcissa.

The oldest of Walder's sons decided to calm the situation down. "Father, you forget yourself. We're here to ask for help and haven't introduced us yet."

Glaring at his heir, Walder spat. "Did I ask you for instructions in courtesy? You're not Lord Frey yet, not until I die. Do I look dead? I'll hear no instructions from you." Despite that the old man introduced them properly. There was Stevron Frey, his heir. Merrett Frey or as he was known to Walder, Merrett Muttonhead. The four boys that had been carrying his ancient ass were Raymund, Cleos, Rhaegar and Tytos Frey. The old man himself was named Walder Frey, Lord of the Twins and the Crossing.

With that thankfully over Walder began to force Merrett to state his problem, taking delight in his son's embarrassment and shame.

Before that theatre could go any further Narcissa had already all the information she needed. "You need something to take care of your pox, a branding on your behind and a head injury in form of a concussion." that stunned the Freys into silence, causing her to raise an eyebrow. A mocking gleam was in her eyes as she folded her arms before her, asking innocently. "Did I forget anything?"

Merrett could only shake his head. Fear was evident in all their eyes at her knowledge. "How do you know that, witch?" the one known as Cleos Frey, son of Genna Lannister and Emmon Frey, demanded as he hissed out the words. The coward had a weak chin and thin face that was white from fear.

Still not impressed, Narcissa answered with barely perceivable revulsion in her voice. "Easy, his hands have the typical copper penny rash of pox on them." she pointed to the hands of Merrett. Her voice grew colder again as her eyes bored into the brute's. "By the way, touch me with those and you won't like the outcome."

As if she didn't just basically threatened to cut a man's hands off, she simply continued looking at all of them. "He also flinched rather hard, considering the force behind the tap he got, indicating a previous injury to the head." now she gave a fanged grin. "As to the branding, well once I heard his name it was clear. Nearly all squires I treated couldn't resist boasting. The so called Kingswood Brotherhood came up often enough and to make themselves look better they bashed on others. He came up frequently due to his various nicknames Firearse, Flaming Cheeks and Burning Fawn among others." an amused and condescending chuckle escaped her "Did you know that he was rescued no more than six times, all by different squires in different situations and from different people? Even by some who weren't even in the Kingswood at the time according to some."

Obviously the squires lied about their exploits to impress her. Not that their boasts sounded very awesome to Narcissa's ears. After having fought all kinds of deadly and dangerous creatures and a bloody war it took more to impress her than fighting simple outlaws. Then again she tended to compare other men to Harry and that saw the other so called men losing, badly.

After all, how many men could say that they killed a Dark Lord, a thousand year old Basilisk, as well as winning a deadly Tournament and defeating a horde of soul-sucking demons before the age of fifteen? In her eyes there was only one true man on this world and she was married to him. Harry also didn't need to boast, his actions and skills showed quite good what kind of man he was.

Merrett made his nickname, Flaming Cheeks, every honour as his face lit up like a fireplace.

Using the Freys stupefaction she picked up the correct potion. She also looked for the same combination of Essence of Dittany and Burn-healing salve she gave the boy Sandor. "Drink this!" She handed him a vial of bright green potion and waited for him to drink it and until all the marks of his pox were gone to treat him further.

"Come here!" Narcissa commanded and he obeyed. Peering at his head she laid a hand on it and cast. "Episkey." afterwards she hit him lightly on the head. He did not flinch this time. "There all better." giving him the ointment in a small wooden jar she explained. "Put that on the affected area and the branding should be gone by tomorrow."

With that the visit of House Frey was over. Thankfully, she had stunned them too much for them to talk more.

A few more patients came and went, but she was interrupted by Marcella rushing towards her with Bellatrix and Melisandre in tow. Meleys was still at their tent making sure nobody entered without permission. It may be closed magically, making it impossible for a stranger to enter, but that didn't mean a dragon sitting in front of it was unnecessary.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, already thinking up possibilities and scenarios which Harry could've caused in such a short amount of time. She loved him more than anything, but she also knew it true that he was a magnet for trouble most of the time.

"There is a trial going on against that blonde girl. Cersei Lannister I believe her name was. She is apparently charged with the abomination of incest." Marcella replied with amusement in her voice.

"I'm guessing there is more?" Narcissa was mildly prepared for what came next.

"Yes, apparently to save the reputation of his son Lord Lannister argues that his daughter used a love-potion made by us to seduce her brother." Melisandre explained, glancing at Marcella. She'd done enough damage to their reputation already and Melisandre didn't appreciate Marcella's amusement concerning this situation. Sure, Westeros would still trade with Essos and the opinion of Westerosi had no real bearing on the people back home. But why make it harder than it had to be? She was also worried about the reputation of R'hllor. Though, if someone could turn that around it was Harry, Azor Ahai reborn.

Narcissa just nodded and packed up without explanation to the smallfolk. "We cannot let that stand unanswered." pocketing her stuff she asked. "Is Fleur still away with Harry?" they could really use some of the Veela's legal expertise right about now.

"Yes, unfortunately." Melisandre replied, confirming Cissy's suspicion.

"I'll call them." Bellatrix added cheerfully, reverently putting a hand on her stomach where her Phoenix tattoo was located. Similarly to the Dark Mark their own could also be used as a fixed Apparition point, enabling them to come to each others aid in a heartbeat. It was also capable of summoning each other by alerting the recipient with a slight burning sensation. For Bellatrix it was heaven to have that mark on her. Essentially giving her a built in booty call. Of course she wasn't abusing that privilege, though now and again she surprised him at work and vice versa.

"Andy stayed, doing damage control and such through Aerys, who is at Cersei's so called trial." Marcella explained, getting over her amusement and acknowledging the situation for what it was.

"Good." was the only thing Narcissa said as they made their way through the gossiping masses.

* * *

The being known as Leaf led them inside. Well, after getting uncomfortably close to Harry, pulling him down, taking his face into her clawed hands and looking him directly into the eyes. One could confuse that with something romantic, but Leaf simply inspected his eyes in wonderment. After she composed herself she led them down, shooting glances at him the whole way.

Under the hill was a vast, silent cave system extending far below filled with bones of thousands dead. The branching tunnels full of white roots were cramped, more suited for the diminutive beings size than their own. Down and down they went, through a cavern as large as Hogwarts' Great Hall, containing stalagmites and stalactites. Further on, the passage was littered with more bones. Bones of birds, beasts, some looking like they belonged to children, but had only four fingers. Others clearly belonged to Half-Giants, but judging from the amount Harry guessed they were normal sized giants for this world.

Some skulls were placed in stone niches along the walls.

Going even deeper they saw more chambers full of bones, reminding Harry uncomfortably of the Chamber of Secrets. Shafts plunged so deep into the earth that one couldn't hear a stone hitting the ground. Murders of ravens inhabited the cave, judging by the echoes of caws the group heard from within.

There was no sunlight, moonlight or starlight to be found beneath the cavern under the hill. Though, Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle could see just fine with their eyes. Still, Lyanna was going with them and hadn't their abilities. As a solution Harry simply cast Bluebell flames around them, commanding the flames to follow Lyanna.

The route steeply descended to a great cavern opening to a black abyss, with a swift river six hundred feet below in which small fish swam.

"What are you?" Harry asked their guide along the way. Curious what they were and why they looked so similar to House-elves. He also needed to distract himself from being confined to such a small space, even if he could simply use Apparition or flame-travel to get out. Hedwig stayed outside, enjoying the snow too much for the moment. Being a snowy owl and all.

His wives listened attentively, rather focussing on the being than on the fact that they were deep under the earth. Just like Harry they disliked being confined to small spaces. For that reason they loved the Palace of Love, which had many wide windows that let much light in, as well as big open rooms.

"Men call us the Children of the Forest, giants call us little squirrel people, but in our tongue we call us those who sing the song of earth." Leaf explained, the sadness not having left her sweet voice.

"Oh, it's just you resemble beings from back home and I wondered if your species were somehow related." Harry explained still not looking away from their guide.

Lyanna was simply silent, too enthralled by everything. She was meeting legends of the past! Children of the Forest in the flesh right before her, talking, walking and living. A glance at Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle revealed that they took that world shaking revelation as if it was an everyday occurrence. Something she couldn't wrap her head around. Then again they shook the nice and neat view of Westerosi on a daily basis.

"Which species would that be?" Leaf inquired with genuine curiosity. She had never seen any human quite like him in her more than two-hundred years of life. Be it in appearance or character.

In response Harry got a fond smile on his face, absent-mindedly noting that they passed several more so called Children of the Forest. "We called them Elves. One of my friends, if not my best friend was one. His name was Dobby and he helped me out more times than I care to count." Among it help with the Tri-Wizard and finding the Room of Requirement. Harry hadn't bound the elf because Dobby was happy as a free elf and Harry respected that wish, knowing the value of freedom himself.

Leaf didn't say anything, but the others of her species did mutter amongst themselves. **[What are they?]** one asked. **[Why are humans here?]** another hissed out. It seemed every species appreciated gossip as much as others and had prejudices. The third and oldest looking one hit the second over the head. **[They're here to meet the Last Greenseer. Don't be rude. I can sense strong magic from them.]**

 **[Thanks.]** Harry responded with a smile in the beings direction.

All stopped talking immediately, every head whipped around and every eye was focussed entirely onto Harry with an eerie intensity. Confused he turned to their guide, asking. **[Did I say something wrong?]** hoping he hadn't offended anyone with his actions or lack thereof.

Gabrielle was the first to break the silence. "Harry, what language are you speaking?" it sounded like his voice when using the abilities of his Phoenix form. It hadn't been words, but the soft chiming of tinkling bells, the rustling of leaves in the wind and the creaking of burning firewood.

Even more confused Harry replied. "The Common Tongue, what else?" that's what it sounded to his ears at least.

Shaking her head the Veela disagreed. "No, you spoke with your Phoenix voice."

Coming out of her stupor Leaf looked at Harry with even more wonderment in her eyes. As Sadness was leaving her voice and hope filled her for the first time in decades, she asked. "You can speak the True Tongue? No men should be able to do so!"

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Apparently I can." he muttered, thinking that it must be the same as with Parseltongue, where it didn't sound any different for him. Trying to deflect he said the first thing that came to mind. "To be fair I'm also fluent in the tongue of reptiles."

That did nothing to calm anyone down. Only Lyanna inquired. "Tongue of reptiles?" she learned more and more of the world and it was nothing like the Maester said. Just showed how much that idiot truly knew.

"Yes, it is called Parseltongue by my people. Most think it can only be used to talk to snakes, but in truth I can talk to snakes, dragons, wyverns, turtles and lizards." it had come as a shock at the time, but it only made sense. When he could talk to snakes and dragons what was so different from the other reptiles? It was just a different dialect, so to speak.

"That's so awesome!" Lyanna breathed out giddily, having practically stars in her eyes, wondering if he could speak to the Lizard-lions of the Neck she saw coming south and what these animals had to say.

Not wanting to delay any longer Leaf stopped any further conversation. Such things could wait for now, no matter how much she wanted to interrogate the human male before her. She led them across a natural bridge across the abyss. Around a corner was a pale, skeletal husk of a man wearing rotted black clothing enthroned into the tangled roots of a Weirwood. His skin was corpse white, aside from a red blotch on his neck and cheek. The man's fine hair was extremely long, reaching down to the earthen floor. One eye was red and the other was missing. Roots were surrounding the man, growing through his body, including the socket of his missing eye.

"Welcome, Harry Potter. Or do you prefer Black or Peverell?" the man in the tree rasped in a dry and slow voice, as if he had forgotten how to speak. One could see amusement shining in his red eye. He chuckled a little, but it sounded more like wheezing to Harry's group. "I've had my eye on your family for quite some time."

Rising an eyebrow in interest Harry prepared himself for a confrontation out of instinct. Fleur and Gabrielle tensed as well when Harry retorted. "I know, how could you know that we are able to travel hundreds of leagues in the blink of an eye otherwise?" looking at the thin frame of the man as if inspecting him, Harry questioned. "How did you do that though, when you are chained to this tree? Unless, you are some kind of seer." It seemed Lyanna was correct with what kind of abilities a greenseer possessed. Not to mention that Divination wasn't limited to the future, but one could also see events happening in the past or even in the present. Out of all of this the past was the most useful, because it was already fixed, the information irrefutable.

"You're correct in that assessment." the old man confirmed. "I am what is known as a greenseer. The last of my kind, able to view the past, present and future."

"I thought as much." Harry threw back, not relaxing a bit. "I am guessing you know our names already, but let me introduce ourselves nonetheless. My name is Harry." he pointed towards his wives. "This is Fleur and Gabrielle." lastly came Lady Stark. "And this is Lyanna Stark."

It seemed not every Child of the Forest was enthused about the idea of a Stark in their midst. **[What is a Stark doing here? The dirty traitors!]** one old wrinkly child shouted out. His words sounded like an angry torrent of water, ready to smash down any opposition. He reminded Harry of Kreacher.

That set of a discussion among the small beings that had followed them, due to being interested in Harry. A few of the younger ones were apparently indifferent to Lyanna and had no interest in her or her family. The rest and the older ones were another matter entirely.

Lyanna noticed that and asked Harry. "What are they talking about?" some of them were glaring at her in a fashion that was definitely unfriendly.

It wasn't Harry that answered, but Leaf. "They are discussing the many betrayals we suffered at the hands of House Stark."

Indignantly, Lyanna squeaked. "What?! We never..."

She was unable to finish as Leaf silenced her with a simple gesture. "Yes, your ancestors did!" her voice not soft, but hard as stone. "Like all of the First Men we welcomed you at first, until you cut and burned down our Weirwoods and decimated out forests." Harry felt like an avalanche was about to descend upon Lyanna. "A son of Garth Greenhand, Brandon of the Bloody Blade, slew hundreds of us at the Red Lake." no one needed to be a genius to know why the lake got that name. "After the agreement of The Pact we withdrew into the deep forests. Not that it stopped House Stark from still chopping down the woods, reducing our space of living even further." Leaf's voice rose in intensity, like a wind building up towards a hurricane. "Following that we formed an alliance with the Warg King, who resided in the Wolfswood at Sea Dragon Point. We weren't even attacking anybody, but again House Stark descended upon us with the intent to kill, driving us further north." clenching her fists at the memories gained from the Weirwood, Leaf went on. "They even took the daughters of the Warg King as prizes, despite them having taken the Old Gods as their own and knowing full well that taking slaves was forbidden."

The small being had an impressive glare, Harry gave her that much. "When the Andals came and slaughtered the First Men, your ancestors even had the gall to ask us for help after driving us beyond the Wall. Needless to say we didn't come!" Leaf's glare seemed to take on a mocking quality. "You Northmen always say the North remembers, but you know nothing!" She spat, crossed her arms and went to sit down in a corner of the room, apparently supervising.

The rest left the humans alone, leaving only silence, a bowl of mushrooms, a pensive group and Leaf behind.

The awkward silence was broken by Harry. "Well, we introduced ourselves. What's your name?" he asked the skeletal man.

"I wore many names when I was quick and today I'm called the three-eyed crow, but my mother gave me the name Brynden." Brynden replied in his scratchy voice. He pointed to the bowl of mushrooms. "Please, eat." a branch from his throne of roots grabbed one for himself, which he ate slowly.

Taking the clear invitation to Guest Right, Harry and company took the offered food. Lyanna was the first to eat one of the mushrooms, taking no chances with potential hostile magical creatures.

"You wanted to talk about the future, so talk!" Harry demanded, having no patience for games with how much was already going on at the moment. He crossed his arms and stared expectantly at the old man.

If Brynden was anything but calm he didn't show it. "Very well. As you know I'm a seer and as such can foresee the most likely outcome for the future." his one eye swept over the assembled people before him. "However, in the last three years that future was smashed to pieces. Every single thing points towards you as the source of that change."

Harry simply sighed, knowing that it couldn't be any different. "Obviously. We had a big impact on Essos and the ripples that has on the future will be felt in Westeros and elsewhere." he admitted. "Though, as far as I know a seer isn't omniscient and only able to see the future from the present point in time, not taking in the changes to come. That means should something unforeseen change then the future will differ accordingly." It basically meant that when someone wants to do, for example, kill another person, but something happens in-between those two points, then the outcome can change. "It is like you said. You see the most likely outcome, not the definite one."

Looking at the man in front of him intently, Brynden smiled. "You seem to know much about Divination. Are you a practitioner of the art?"

The King from Essos scoffed loudly. "Hardly, I just have much experience with it due to me having been a subject to prophecy in the past." he scowled and balled his firsts as he remembered that. He had researched much about Divination to find a way out of it. "At the time, People stronger than me thought they knew the outcome and disregarded every other possibility." seeing and feeling his rising distress Fleur and Gabrielle grabbed his arms trying to sooth him. He relaxed shortly after. Grinning a bit smugly, Harry went on. "I fulfilled the prophecy, just not how they wanted it to. Not that they know it is fulfilled in the first place." Harry had told no one but his wives about what happened in that graveyard.

Now even more intrigued, Brynden inquired. "What was the prophecy about, if I my ask?"

Shrugging, Harry recited the prophecy that had ruined and dictated his life for the first fourteen years of it. That part was over and done with and everyone important in his life knew it, so he had no problem laying it out there. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Brynden was silent as he dissected the wording, but decided to do that at a later time when he didn't have guests.

"Anyway, I don't really need another seer." Harry said, bringing Brynden out of his thoughts. "I already have two." Melisandre's and Kinvara's predictions gained from Fire-omens were at least more accurate than the ramblings of that old bat Trewlany.

"You mean those two red priestesses, I assume." Brynden retorted with an insulted tilt to his raspy voice. "It may be that they are better than me." they were not, but to insult people close to the man in front of him wasn't a good move. "But do you have a spymaster who knows his craft?"

Going straight to the point Harry responded. "I don't." Melisandre may be good in the magical side of things concerning spying, but not in the mundane one. As demonstrated by the fact that she had no idea how to create a functioning network or similar to combat these mute children from the Spider. Marcella had some knowledge about it, but her occupation was stressful enough already. "Where are you going with this?"

Seeing that his partner in conversation had little patience left, the three-eyed crow explained. "Obviously I want to offer my services as a spymaster for you."

"Why?" Gabrielle blurted out, looking at his form encased in roots.

Fleur chimed in. "Not to mention that you are bound to this tree. Leaving seems not very possible for you from how integrated you are into the tree." it looked like some kind of symbiotic relationship. As If Brynden gave the tree nutrients, while the tree kept him alive.

"I don't need to leave." the old man countered. "Animals are my eyes and ears and I can see through the eyes of weirwood trees." he didn't even look at the two incredibly beautiful women. Having lived such a long life, Brynden had long since left the needs of the flesh behind.

Looking at the man as if gauging his sincerity Harry asked. "What do you get out of this?" Melisandre offered her services to proclaim him something and he only accepted because her knowledge had been useful. So what was this man's agenda. Harry had had enough time to learn that very few people did things out of the goodness of their hearts.

Harry's eyes seemed to look past Brynden as he looked into the man's red eye and throwing a Legilimency probe his way for good measure.

Every fibre of Brynden's being screamed at him to evade the question or lie. Having been born a bastard, serving as spymaster for forty years, playing the game of thrones, as well as having been the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch would do that to a person. In the end Brynden decided to answer honestly. "Stones bleed in the mountains of the east where flesh is cast like steel. Ice sings up north. In the west waves of pitch eat eyes and down south great black beasts stir. Dawn will break through Lightbringer." he let his words settle in before going on. "Things were set in motion by you, if you are aware of it or not. Things greater than all of us. I simply want to help to prepare for it as much as possible."

'That wasn't ominous at all.' Harry deadpanned inside their connection. "You talk as if the end of the world is about to happen."

'Maybe that is a trait every person capable of seeing the future has.' Fleur suggested. 'Melisandre and Kinvara certainly seems to believe something is on its way. Not to mention Trewlany and her predictions of doom and death.'

"It most likely is, though like you said the future is in a constant state of flux." the old man shrugged. "However, I am of the opinion that when you want peace be prepared for war."

"Wise words." Harry could admit that much. He practised the same, after all. His surface thoughts also did not reveal any malicious thoughts or planned betrayals. "If you are to be my spymaster then you can't be stuck in this tree." Before the three-eye crow could take it as refusal Harry said casually. "So, I have to rip you out of it."

Stunned, Brynden pointed out calmly. "Then I'll die." He would like to leave this state he was in, but knew it to be impossible.

Waving his words off, Harry replied. "Nonsense, you'll be better than before." he pulled out his mokeskin-pouch and grabbed two vials. The smaller one was holding a blueish-silver liquid and the other clear water. He gave Brynden the silvery liquid first. "Drink this."

"What is this, if I may ask?" the old man inquired with curiosity and wariness coating his words.

"Blood from an unicorn." came the answer from Harry.

A hiss from behind them revealed Leaf, who jumped out from the shadows. **[Did you kill a unicorn to get it?]** the small being demanded, nearly spitting flames at him. Her voice sounding akin to a storm of fire, decimating trees in its wake with ease.

 **[No.]** Harry replied calmly, switching to the True Tongue on instinct. In stark contrast his voice sounded like the soothing waves of the ocean, washing away the burning anger, smoothing over hate, soothing tempers and smothering the fires of Leaf's rage.

That seemed to calm the small being instantly. "Good." she said in relief, throwing the others present for a loop.

"You accept my word on it, just like that?" Harry said, switching back to the Common Tongue. The words tumbling out of him at the beings behaviour.

The reply was as swift as the wind. "Yes." she said, also switching back to the Common Tongue. Her words were sincere and apologetic. Leaf talked further, explaining her reasons. "No one can lie in the True Tongue." that was why it was called the True Tongue. "How did you come by the blood, then?"

Harry frowned, but answered anyway, hoping to build better relations. "If you must know, I killed the man who was responsible for killing the Unicorns."

"I see." Leaf said stunned and impressed. The blood of an unicorn cursed anyone who drank it. Even those who were even remotely accountable for its death. Only an avenger of Unicorns, acknowledged by magic, meaning he had no desire for their blood and wasn't responsible for the unicorn's death in any way shape or form, was exempt from that. "When you are finished with him come talk to me, please." was all she said before leaving to search for the rest of her kin.

"Weird." Lyanna said, having no idea what they had talked about or the significance of it. She also hadn't forgotten the words about House Stark and their supposed treachery against the Children.

Harry shared the information with Fleur and Gabrielle through their bond, simply giving them access.

Brynden stare as well, never having heard a man speak the True Tongue. Or see Leaf act like that. The three-eyed crow drank the liquid, but felt not much different. "What was that supposed to do?" He knew many things, but not everything.

"Make you temporarily immortal." Harry's answer stunned the man, allowing the King from Essos to cut him out of the tree with Lightbringer. Harry removed the roots, freeing the old man from his self-made prison. Next he pulled out all the roots in Brynden's body, unmindful of the injuries he gave the three-eyed raven. Not that they mattered. From the amount he drank, Brynden was effectively immortal for the next few minutes. Though, burning him to death would be incredibly painful and also lethal. It was more like, as long as the head and torso were somewhat intact the person would live for the duration of the blood's effect.

Pulling out the last of the roots, Harry had left a mangled corpse before him, littered with holes and leaking blood all over the floor. The only thing keeping the old man alive was the unicorn blood. Not wasting any time Harry took the vial with Elixir of Life and poured it down the man's throat.

As a result wounds healed and closed themselves up. His skin grew taut again and his muscles regained their former strength. Even his missing eye regrew itself.

He took shuddering breaths, his lungs breathing and expanding once again. Gaining oxygen through the air instead of the tree. The roots had been buried completely inside his body, piercing all his organs. A few moments later Brynden Rivers stood on his legs for the first time since thirty years. "Incredible!" the man marvelled at his body, balling his fists to see how strong he was and patting himself up and down, ignoring his mouldy clothes. He looked like a man in his thirties, fit and strong.

Next he knelt, as was customary when meeting a king. More importantly, it was his new king. He had briefly thought about serving the Targaryens and he could indeed go to them, but that brought problems. Firstly, they wouldn't believe him. Secondly, he hadn't been exactly well loved in the realm due to his actions, which many considered dishonourable. And suddenly reappearing as if coming back from the dead was a sure way to end up on a pyre set by the Faith of the Seven. Thirdly, he could achieve much more while working for Harry.

"I am yours to command, my king!" Brynden said with all the formality someone in rotten clothing and stinking like a dried pile of manure could achieve.

Harry sighed again, repressing a groan. In turn Fleur and Gabrielle shook from suppressed giggles.

"Stand up, Brynden!" Harry commanded, cleaning the man with a few spells and repairing his clothing. For good measure he magically braided the man's long hair and summoned blue-bell flames to follow the man. Harry wanted to get this over with and be under the sky once again. The last Potter hated enclosed and small spaces. "Do you need anything else from here before we leave?"

Standing up, the now middle aged man shook his head. "No, I have all my things hidden in this cave." to demonstrate the Great Bastard went behind the roots and returned with a longbow made out of weirwood and a sword made out of Valyrian Steel.

"This is Dark Sister, the sword of Visenya Targaryen!" Lyanna exclaimed giddily, taking in every detail of the legendary blade. The stories about Nymeria, Visenya and Rhaenys had always been her favourites. She knew all the details of the blade and more.

"Indeed, it is." Brynden confirmed, fastening the scabbard onto his repaired belt. "And no you can't play with it. It is no toy!" he added upon seeing her look. A look he had often seen upon the face of Daena Targaryen, also called the Defiant for her desire to compete in Tourneys and other martial pursuits.

Lyanna just scowled at him, huffed, turned away and pouted.

"Alright. As soon as I finish talking with Leaf we can leave." Harry said and made to look for the diminutive being. Fleur and Gabrielle by his side and Lyanna together with Brynden trailing behind. The girl was making conversation with the historically important figure. Mostly about the battles he had been in and Dark Sister.

They found the Children of the Forest by expanding their senses magically into the earth. The group found them a bit deeper into the cave, on one of the lower levels. From the looks of it they seemed to be in a heated discussion. But only Harry truly understood what little he heard. Though, they stopped talking as soon as Harry came into view.

"You wanted to talk?" Harry began, not really knowing what these beings could want with or from him.

Leaf was their spokesperson, being the only one of them to speak the Common Tongue. "Yes." she confirmed. "We want to discuss the possibility of forming a new pact with you."

"Why?" was the only thing coming from Harry. Right now he was resigned to the fact that this wouldn't be a normal vacation. Not anymore.

Not missing a beat Leaf explained. "We are dying, our sun is sinking and this is our long dwindling." she pointed behind her where the barely sixty other Children of the Forest stood. "The giants are almost gone as well, they who were our bane and brothers. The great lions of the western hills have been slain, and the mammoths are down to a few hundred. Many of us went down into the earth, into the stones and trees. In the world men have made there is no room for them, or us."

Her green and gold eyes looked into Harry's own with an immense intensity, conveying hope and more. "That was until three years ago. Magic began to sing again, after being silent for so long. It strengthened us like it hadn't done in centuries, crashing over us like a tidal wave." she took a step forward. "Being near you invigorates us like nothing before. It gives us something we thought long lost to us. Hope." It also helped that he spoke their language, was acknowledged by unicorns, the purest creatures there were, and had nearly the same eyes as them.

"Eh, that's nice." Harry replied, entirely uncomfortable with the attention of all the little beings on him. Now he definitely saw the resemblance to House-elves even more. Only the looks of utter adoration were absent, thankfully. He got enough of those in his own kingdom. Harry still didn't know if it was a good thing or not that Bella's own looks of worship had prepared him for such a thing. "What would be the terms of that pact?"

"We want protection and our own piece of land to do with as we see fit, preferably a forest." Leaf stated.

Harry could agree with that easy enough. "I have no problem with that, but my dominion has no notable forests in it at the present time." he frowned in thought.

"There is the Forest of Ifequevron north of the Dothraki Sea." Fleur interrupted. "The area is currently uninhabited. Besides it is only a matter of time until the Dothraki savages attack us again. Why not conquer them, take their lands and be done with it?" her sister nodded in approval. Both of them hated the savages after having experienced life with them for a short time and had no problems with exterminating them.

Leaf perked up immediately. "That would be perfect." Ifequevron had been the last bastion of them in Essos, hidden much like their current location, until a few centuries that is. Every land had belonged to them before the Dawn Age, before the emergence of man. They had been pushed back bit by bit until only Westeros remained to them. Even that hadn't brought much peace to them. After only a few centuries man was again before their doorstep. This time they would at least bargain for their protection, instead of relying on good will.

"What would I get in turn?" Harry questioned, his wives' words about negotiating ringing in his ears. In the past he'd have done it because they clearly needed it. Now he was king and needed to think further. He had to force himself not to think about Dobby, his loyalty and excitable behaviour. His big eyes filled with pure joy every time he saw Harry. These beings possessed a resemblance to House-elves, but were not the same.

"We won't fight in your wars against men, but can aid you in fights against other threats." Leaf made that very clear by the tone of her voice alone. They already had lost too many to wars against men. On the other hand the Others and more were the enemies of all. Chewing on her lip the small being said. "I don't know what we could give you." her large ears dropped to the side of her head in sadness.

Harry sighed. He couldn't stand the sight of these creatures so sad. It reminded him too much of Dobby. Not to mention that they were living in a tree. What could they truly give him? Cursing his soft heart, Harry responded "Let's forget that for now. You can think of something for later." he waved Leaf's protest off. "Anything else you need?"

Leaf looked directly at Brynden. "We have another room full of Greenseers, enthroned like he was." here she turned to Harry with pleading eyes. "I beg of you, revive them." it would give them some more numbers and guidance.

Harry saw no harm in it. Unicorn blood was powerful, but it hadn't really much uses. As long as enough was left over to preserve the eight unicorn hearts then it was of no consequence. "Or course, that is no problem." he assured the being with his agreement and beckoned her to show him where to go.

Soon enough the group came to a room with another twenty Children of the Forest enthroned into the roots. Harry simply asked for water and the ages of his patients before starting to work. It didn't take long after that to revive every one of the small beings. Blood red and moss green eyes opened lazily, one pair after another. As if waking from a deep slumber.

While the Children of the Forest had a reunion of sorts and Lyanna pestered Brynden with more questions, Harry stared at the Philosopher's Stone in his hand. It had lost its deep red glow. After each use it had grown dimmer and dimmer in intensity. He had been afraid of that happening.

"Seems the Philosopher's Stone is out of power." he stated. It was no wonder. Not with how long Nicolas Flamel must've used the artefact and Harry afterwards by utilising its powers.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked, a bit of alarm entering her voice. She, like every student of Beauxbaton knew of the school's most famous student and his achievements.

He showed her the red rock. "Here take a look." handing the artefact to her, he said. "It had to happen sooner or later."

"I thought the Philosopher's Stone didn't need any kind of fuel to work?" Gabrielle asked in confusion, inspecting the artefact after Fleur had her turn. That is at least what every source stated.

Harry shook his head with a little chuckle escaping him. That was impossible with magic or technology. He replied. "It appears that way, but it does indeed need fuel to make Elixir of Life." the life-energy had to come from somewhere. "In the years I have possessed it I analysed it to the best of my ability."

Intrigued Fleur and Gabrielle inquired at the same time, their silver-blue eyes looking into his emerald-gold ones. "What did you find out?"

Growing solemn, he responded. "Its fuel are blood and human souls. The more a Philosopher's Stone consumed upon its creation the stronger and longer lasting the stone is." it also proved once again that Blood-magic was the strongest magic for a reason.

Horrified at that revelation Fleur and Gabrielle stared at the unassuming stone in Gabrielle's hands. "How could Flamel create something so horrible?" Fleur's words were shaky at best, her view of one of the greatest wizards of all time shattered. For the stone to work for more than six-hundred years there had to be countless souls imprisoned inside it.

"I don't know, but all great wizards did terrible things to some extent." Harry stated. Voldemort split his soul by taken his victims will to live, killing in cold blood and enjoying it. Grindelwald and Dumbledore had had the ambition to rule over the Muggles and Flamel created the Philosopher's Stone. Ekrizdis, the wizard responsible for building Azkaban, did horrific and atrocious things to create the Dementors. "Flamel was born shortly before the time where the plague ran rampant in Europe and before the Statute of Secrecy was put in place. Who would miss a few hundred Muggles here and there? Especially when they died by the millions and the relations between Muggles and Wizards grew more strained by the day."

After all, Flamel had lived in the time of the hunt of witches and wizards and such horror painted ones world-view. On top of that Flamel had belonged to an older family with all the beliefs that entailed. Namely, that he hadn't been very friendly with Muggles or even Muggleborn magicals. That had also contributed to Harry's decision to distrust Dumbledore more. Albus, having been Flamel's apprentice in Alchemy.

"You didn't." Gabrielle denied vehemently, firm in her belief. Upon his confused look she elaborated. "You didn't do or create something so horrific."

Harry just smiled ruefully. "I did. True, I haven't used them, but I created some things that I'm not proud of." mainly during his later years at Hogwarts to shortly after his graduation and getting Narcissa and Bellatrix as a team. Luckily, he had destroyed his notes for these kind of things. Though, he hadn't been proclaimed Voldemort's equal in the prophecy for nothing. Harry may not be a genius in the conventional sense, but he was by no means stupid. Also, magic wasn't a strict field like mathematics or other sciences anyway.

No, it was an art. Something, made clear by the description of the Dark Arts. It was even directly in the name. Like Voldemort, Harry knew that the Dark Arts were only labelled as such because of the Ministry. Who feared things they couldn't understand nor control. Magic wasn't dark or light. The intent mattered most. Hermione never understood that and Harry knew she was limited by her understanding of things. The girl was incapable to believe, she had to know. That was why she was unable to cast a Patronus and also why the higher branches of magic had been denied to her. Not because she was stupid, but due to the fact that she didn't understand what magic truly was.

The notion that magic was an art form was further supported by the fact that powerful magic could be done with music. As demonstrated by Harry's group.

Before they could talk further a voice interrupted them. "Fatebreaker!" the call silenced every voice in the small room full of burnt roots.

Harry and the Veela turned to the diminutive being that called them. He had his race's typical characteristics, but his eyes were a deep blood red. Eyes which bored into Harry's form like a drill. "You mean me?" Harry asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, come here!" the small and frankly fragile looking being nodded, beckoning him with his clawed hand.

Once there the small Child requested from Gabrielle. "Please give me that stone in your hand." it held out its clawed hand to receive it.

Gabrielle looked at Harry for permission. After all, it was his stone. When he nodded she handed it to the Greenseer, who took it with haste and broke a small piece off from it with a stone from the ground. Next he went to the roots burrowing themselves through the ground and broke a branch the size of a staff off.

Harry's group watched fascinated as the Child seemed to craft a sceptre the length of a staff. The sceptre was roughly as tall as Harry with a shaft that twisted itself upwards in a spiral and ended in a crown resembling a cage of vines to hold the Philosopher's Stone. After that the unnamed Greenseer carved runes into the sceptre along the shaft and on the crown. The runes seemed to bleed due to the colour of the sap, but only the runes of the crown bled drops of sap onto the artefact, covering it in a thin layer of sticky red liquid before being encased by vines, completely caging the stone. After that the Child sprinkled Obsidian dust onto the runes changing them from red to black. Despite being empty the Philosopher's Stone began glowing again, giving it an unimaginable, unearthly lustre.

"This Weirwood has feasted on countless lives from us and men alike. Now these belong to you." the greenseer explained and walked with the sceptre in hand to Harry. In the past many executions had been done in front of Weirwoods to be witnessed by the Old Gods and to let the Weirwoods drink the blood and grow strong from it. Skagos was the only place it was still done so, together with the Mountain Clans of the North. "I present you with Bloodwood."

After Harry took the sceptre, the Child of the Forest took the small shard it had broken from the Philosopher's Stone. "Hold out your sword, please." it requested politely, but with a sense of urgency.

Caught off guard Harry did so automatically, Lightbringer still in his hand from cutting the House-elf lookalikes free. A moment later the small shard was pressed into the sword and absorbed by the Mithril. Lightbringer began to glow a blood red colour and lit up, illuminating the small room of the cave they were in. It died down after that, revealing Lightbringer and its change in colour. The sharp edge of it was still black, but the rest was now a bright red, exactly like the Philosopher's Stone. The silver veins were replaced by golden ones, which glowed together with the golden runes carved into the metal.

"What did you do?" Harry inquired, hoping that they didn't ruin his sword. There was a definite edge to his voice now. He was grateful that they gave him Bloodwood, basically gifting him with a reawakened Philosopher's Stone. But he would hate for his sword to be worse than before.

Unconcerned the small being retorted. "I connected your sword with the stone. Every enemy you kill with your sword will feed the stone and refill it." he had seen it in the future, at least one possible future. "I don't know all the specifics, but I saw you craft and wield such in one possible future for you."

"Oh, thanks." Harry said dumbfounded, thinking how that could've been accomplished. He took a good look at his sword, inspecting it thoroughly, casting a few detection spells on it. The Child seemed to be telling the truth. The blood-drinker curse on the blade together with the Resurrection Stone were responsible for collecting blood and souls from killed people and transferring them to Bloodwood.

Another oddity was that the Basilisk venom, his mother's blood protection and the Philosopher's Stone apparently blended together, combining into something new. Like a pimple jinx combined with a jelly-legs jinx created a whole new effect. Namely, causing tentacles to sprout on the affected area. From what Harry gathered his blade wouldn't poison living beings any longer, but only work on any undead creature or other unnatural beings, like Dementors.

Though, to get the full effects Harry would have to test the blade on various subjects.

"I hope that will suffice to acquire your help in getting us away from Westeros and to more prosperous lands?" the greenseer questioned.

He only got a nod from Harry in reply.

With business and everything else finished Gabrielle transported the Children of the Forest via portal to Vaes Leisi, a city consisting of carved trees and haunted grottos in the forest of Ifequevron. And just like that there was only one Child of the Forest left in Westeros. Gabrielle went with them to set up a few wards to repel Muggles and protect their small community better, while Leaf chose to stay to break the pact they had made in the past with the precursor of House Stark.

Brynden was brought to the ship which had sailed to the Wall and was now on its way south to King's Landing to restock. Harry and co. would meet their new spymaster there once the tourney was finished.

Once outside Harry checked the time by reading the sun. One of the few useful things learned in Astronomy. From the looks of it it was about midday, giving them a bit time to get back for the finale of the melee. The two went in search for a subject to test the new Lightbringer while Lyanna stayed behind in the cave together with Leaf to learn how to warg from her, Brynden having sensed the talent in her and told her about it.

Harry took the advice from Leaf and looked for a keep south-west of the cave. It took maybe fifteen minutes of flying to spot the wooden building sitting atop a low hill in a glade, surrounded by an earthen dike. From up above Harry and Fleur could see a few pigs and sheep running in a pigsty and sheepfold.

Like Leaf described it there were only women present and according to the female Child of the Forest the man called Craster married his daughters by force. A crime and abomination in the eyes of the Old Gods.

Not spotting the man Fleur and Harry, with Hedwig in tow, decided to look somewhere else once they saw men of the Night's Watch visiting. Not wanting to make it more complicated than it had to be.

After splitting up and another five minutes of flight later Harry was alarmed by Hedwig to a man chasing two young girls with dark honey-blond hair through the forest, weapon raised threateningly. They did not yell for help. Then again who would come in such a frozen wasteland?

Never one to run out on someone in need of rescue Harry performed a nosedive, the new and improved Lightbringer in hand and on fire. Swooping down like a wrathful archangel Harry impaled the man from behind directly through the heart. His victim could only gasp and scream as the blood was literally sucked out of his body together with his soul, robbing it of its power before banishing the soul to the afterlife. Or whatever came next. The wound was cauterised and smoked from the heat of Lightbringer.

Hedwig landed on a nearby bough while Harry inspected the blade. He found it to be better than before. The only real difference was that it did no longer poison living people. Not that it needed such when it was able to cleave through stone effortlessly. Satisfied he turned to the two girls after storing Lightbringer away in his ring where Bloodwood already waited.

The swift death of their pursuer gained him the attention of the two young girls. Both were clad in an assortment of furs and at most fourteen years old from the looks of it, if Harry was generous. "Hey there." he greeted the two with a smile on his face. He spared the dead man a glance as he turned to the girls.

It was a man in his sixties with grey hair, a flat nose and dropping mouth, giving him a cruel look. No wonder the girls ran away. The axe in his hand didn't do anything to remedy that. The corpse wore a jerkin made from sheepskin and a cloak of sewn skins as well as a twisted heavy gold band about his wrist.

What Harry not expected was for one of them to kick him in the shin and start running again, dragging the second behind. "Wait." he yelled after them, thinking his appearance must've scared them. It didn't take long to catch up with them, scooping up one in each arm. Still they struggled until they didn't, not able to escape his stronger grip. Harry had no intention to leave two possibly injured girls without making sure they were fine.

He sat them down and said gently. "I'm not going to harm you." their reaction was perfectly logical, after all they had been chased and must've been scared. Hedwig landed on his shoulder, having caught up with the three.

When they continued to stare at him he asked. "What are your names?" he infused his voice a little with Phoenix song to relax the tension. Not so much that he spoke the True Tongue, but enough to sooth them. Thinking they were too shocked, traumatised, too confused to speak or simply didn't speak the Common Tongue.

A second before Harry was about to cast the translation spell, the slightly older looking one answered. "My name is Val and this is my sister Dalla." Val's eyes were glued to the flaming wings of the man, no, being before them.

Fleur choose that moment to return, flapping her six iridescent wings as she landed. "There you are." she saw the two little ones and asked him. "Who do you have here?"

"Fleur, this are Val and Dalla, though we haven't gotten further than introductions as of now." Harry explained, turned back to the two girls. "Are you unharmed?" he asked, checking for any kind of injuries.

Val took a stunned Dalla's hand, knowing she was no match for whatever stood before them. Though his presence and voice seemed too calm and peaceful for him to be a threat. "Yes." she replied curtly, but not coldly. Despite her wariness he did indeed save them from Craster and a life with the disgusting and cursed man.

"Good." Harry said relieved that they were all right and seeing no obvious injuries.

Dalla chose that moment to interrupt. "Pretty." she said, looking at Fleur's wings. Ignoring Val, the younger girl looked up to Fleur. "Can I touch them?" her hand already outstretched to do just that.

Amused, Fleur decided to indulge the girl. "Sure." she nodded her consent. "Just be gentle."

Dalla stroked the soft and beautiful feathers, looking on as they changed colours depending on how the light of the sun struck them. "Soft." she murmured and blushed when she heard Fleur giggle. With big blue eyes she asked her and Harry. "Are you Old Gods?" to her they certainly looked like it.

Harry and Fleur laughed at that, even Hedwig gave a bark of amusement.

Before he could answer Harry and Fleur felt a burning sensation on their marks. Harry's hand went to his chest, while Fleur's went to her lower abdomen.

Standing up, Harry declared. "We have to go." he grabbed Fleur's hand and prepared to transport them to Lyanna and from there back to Harrenhal.

Val and Dalla didn't request to go with him. He may have caught them, but they were too stunned to act before it was too late. A blink of an eye later Harry was gone, assuming Val and Dalla would be picked up by their parents or tribe and not wanting to rip them away from their home.

While Harry took his group back south of the wall, the brothers of the Night's Watch waited for Craster to come home. After a day they searched for him and found the corpse being devoured by a shadowcat. Craster's wives didn't shed a single tear and were taken to the wall by the Night's Watch. Not being seen as a threat in any way they were allowed to go south of the wall and settled in the gift near Mole's Town.

Nobody saw the figure with blue eyes taking the squealing boy Craster had abandoned in the woods.

* * *

Andromeda was severely annoyed. At first the day had begun like any other, but took a turn for the worse near midday. Marcella, Bellatrix, Melisandre and herself had just ate a bit in the Hall of a Hundred Hearths when the so called trial of Cersei Lannister began. In middle of the hall no less.

Normally Andromeda couldn't care less what they thought the girl guilty of. That had changed when these people basically accused them of being accomplices by giving the girl a potion to rape her brother of all people. The rest went in search for Narcissa, Kinvara, Harry and the Veela sisters.

The trial started with the septons beseeching the Father Above to see justice done. From then on many witnesses came forth to testify, all sworn to honesty by the septon. Most were septons and septas with no Lannister speaking against or for Cersei.

It went a bit too fast, so Andromeda had to delay it a bit.

Luckily, Andromeda had the King of the Seven Kingdoms under her command, which made it easy to drag that whole trial out. Aerys wasn't one of the judges, which consisted entirely out of septas and septons, mainly due to the fact that Aerys had decided to let the Faith deal with the issue before Andy could command otherwise. She really should've specified her commands instead of letting him act like normal. Most people simply thought the king was mocking Tywin a bit more with that decision. Right now Andy was just waiting for an opportunity to interject, as well as the return of her family.

"I knew your daughter wanted to become a Targaryen by marriage and I know imitation is the greatest form of flattery, but this!? I think my rejection of your marriage proposal must've been very hard on Cersei for her to emulate us to such a degree." Aerys rambled on and on as the judges discussed the outcome in hushed tones. Every word drove Tywin further and further into teeth-grinding fury. It was a wonder they didn't shatter from the pressure.

Shaking her head to clear it of any distracting thoughts, Andromeda made herself ready once Cersei was declared guilty.

It didn't take long from there for the judges to decide. The leading septon shouted the verdict, his high voice reaching the whole hall. "Cersei Lannister, in the light of the seven you are found guilty of the vile sin of incest, as well as seducing your innocent and unwilling brother with sorcery." he declared smugly. An uproar from the crowd made itself known, many expressing their disgust. The septon held his hands up to quite the crowd. It was made worse by the fact that Cersei had lost her maidenhead, reducing her value significantly. "This august body hereby sentences you to a Walk of Atonement. Furthermore, you are also declared a traitor to House Lannister and attainted to remove the stain upon its honour." For her it meant to be basically banished from the family. It also removed the right to inherit, even from her children.

Tywin looked like he had swallowed a sack full of lemons. Sure, what Cersei did was a major blow to the honour of House Lannister, but he would've preferred a private trial or none at all. Not out of concern for Cersei, but due to the bad image his House got from it. As if the religious fanatics could order him or his family around. However, in this instance he had no choice. Pressed for time and faced with a septon that wasn't swayed by gold or promises of other material wealth everything had been stacked against him. He was lucky Jaime was married to Lysa. 'Why hadn't there been another septon for Tully to ask?' it didn't help that the rest of his family had been present as well during his children's show in the sept.

In contrast Aerys cackled in insane joy.

Sadly, Andromeda had to be a party pooper.

Standing up and clearing her throat loudly, Andromeda declared strongly. "I'll have to disagree with that!" all the while she was the puppeteer of Aerys, commanding him what to speak.

"With what, the verdict?" the Mad King asked loudly for all to hear, silencing the crowd with his words.

The people looked on, enraptured, wanting to see what happened next. Rarely did something so interesting happen. Every Great House was present for it, having been in the great hall as the trial began.

Cersei looked at Andromeda with something akin to hope in her eyes, but in truth she didn't expect much. She was shattered and her whole life was gone, just like that. Even her twin had betrayed her as he testified against her. She knew it was on her father's orders, but she hated Jaime for it nonetheless. No matter how many remorseful looks he sent her way. Hers were only filled with venom and hatred. He should've tried to rescue her, even if it killed him.

Andromeda shrugged. "No, I have no idea if Lady Lannister is guilty or not." she looked at the judges consisting of septons and septas. "However, I nor anyone from my family sold her any kind of potion to do what she did!" her silver-purple eyes never once leaving their targets. "I'd appreciate it not to be accused of complicity without serious evidence being presented."

The fanatic septon, who still preached against them, was the first to speak. Being one of the judges for whatever reason. "You expect us to believe you, monster?"

In response Andromeda commanded Aerys to madly shout. "Mind your tongue, worm!" flailing his arms around the Mad King yelled. "Lest I remove it." nobody questioned that, remembering how he had the tongue of Ilyn Payne ripped out with hot pincers. "Queen Andromeda is an honoured guest and is to be treated as such!" His big crown made out of red gold made to resemble dragon heads and studded full with jewels slipped as he moved erratically, causing it to sit askew on his head.

Having not expected such a reaction the septon could only nod, holding himself back from spewing all manner of insults. No matter how much he would like to glare at the king that practised incest and was no better than the Lannister girl. "Of course, Your Grace." he turned back to Andromeda, giving her the stink-eye.

Andromeda nodded in thanks to Aerys, basically thanking herself. "As I said we hadn't met Lady Lannister..."

Unwilling to let the demon-like woman be, the septon interrupted strongly and vehemently. "This abomination is no lady!" his words caused the girl in question to flinch s if struck. Her new reality only beginning to sink in.

Suppressing her desire to shut this idiot up, Andromeda continued seemingly not bothered. "Before we came to Harrenhal. Not to mention that she was followed and accompanied by her father's men most of the time,. How could we have made contact without even knowing of her existence?" Noble Ladies of Great Houses nearly always had escorts in form of bodyguards or handmaidens.

The arguing went back and forth, with the septon in denial about any evidence presented. That was until the massive doors of the great hall banged open, revealing Harry's arrival together with the rest of their group. They were striding in through the silence of the Hall of a Hundred Hearths not bothered by the attention on them. Harry cut an intimidating figure even with Hedwig on his shoulders glaring at anyone.

"It seems we missed some of the entertainment." Harry commented casually, his voice echoing through the massive room. He was looking directly at the throng of people and Andromeda in particular. He saw her relax immediately now that she knew she had backup. "If someone would be kind enough to explain why my wife is standing before you like an accused, It'd be appreciated." His unique eyes glowed as he surveyed the room, causing many people to look away.

Rhaegar was the first to do so, not wanting to aggravate the people who were giving him the opportunity to right the wrongs done by his father. "She doesn't stand accused of anything." he said as calmly as he could. With Tywin Lannister, his father and that mad septon here he hoped none of them would do something against the Essosi. "Queen Andromeda simply volunteered to clarify some matters concerning Cersei's conviction."

"What matters?" Fleur inquired, being the one most versed in legal matters out of all of them. She crossed her arms, a look on her face that told she expected a suitable and satisfying answer.

Before anyone could answer one of the septons did so, venom coating his tongue. "How you used some vile sorcery to help this disgusting girl" he waved at Cersei, his hands flailing about in his fury. "seduce her brother." The words were all but spat out in disgust.

Fleur frowned in displeasure, glaring at the religious worm. "I take it you're accusing us of a crime. I hope you have plenty of evidence." that man was either insane or stupid to openly challenge a King and expect them to fall in line by submitting to another's authority. By allowing these people to judge them by trial their group was basically saying others could exert power over them without reprisal. "How about you finish whatever judgement you were about to do and let us discuss our response?" without waiting for a retort Fleur turned around, motioned Andromeda to follow and went outside with the rest.

Rhaegar did his best to sooth tempers and convinced the septon to finish the punishment for Cersei. Luckily, Aerys under Andy's control contributed to that, surprising people that he was apparently acting in such a lucid and kingly fashion for once.

Once outside and far enough away Fleur turned around, looking each of her spouses in the eyes as they stood in a circle. "What happened while we were away?" she asked Andromeda after erecting a silencing barrier around their group.

Andromeda told everything as good as she could. From the moment they heard of the trial to the time where she stayed behind to use Aerys to their advantage, right to where the returned from their expedition.

"Okay, obviously we can't submit to another's authority or it'll diminish our own significantly." Fleur said as all others nodded along. That would be disastrous and send a clear signal of weakness. She noted that Hedwig landed on her shoulder but ignored it for the moment.

Marcella chimed in. "However we also can't let such an insult stand." she was clearly displeased at this whole situation.

"So what do we do about it?" Melisandre wondered out loud. Her favourite response was to let these heretics die a death by fire. Though not by dragonfire, that'd be an honour these barbarians were unworthy of.

"An ordinary trial is out of the question." Andromeda gave her two knuts and added. "Even though I am sure the Stark and Martell families will testify in our favour." After all they did for them it would be a huge insult to not return the favour.

"I already have the prefect solution." Fleur claimed confidently.

"Oh, and what, pray tell, is the prefect solution to this?" Narcissa inquired somewhat pointedly, a perfect eyebrow raised in question on her normally impassive face. She frankly had enough of Westeros as a whole and just wanted to to go back home.

"Easy, as you all know I had a look into the juristic system of Westeros." Fleur began explaining. Everyone nodded, knowing that she looked into that and added Guest Right to their list of laws she found useful. "We simply demand a Trial of Seven, which is done in rare instances, such as when someone is accused by multiple people, like we are now. It is in essence a Trial by combat but has a more religious meaning. The septons believe that by invoking the number seven by letting seven champions fight on each side the gods, thus honoured will be more likely to see justice done." Fleur ignored the scoffs from her fellow sister-wives. "We already have a team of seven and I doubt anybody can challenge us and win."

Kinvara said giddily. "At the same time we also show that their gods are inferior to the might of R'hllor." Both Melisandre and Kinvara grinned in a predatory fashion at each other. More than willing to show the superiority of their faith.

"It's settled then. We fight, maim a few people, win and everyone will stay the fuck a way from us!" Bellatrix declared with her usual zeal. There were only a few things better than exterminating Harry's enemies. But Bella was a simple woman with simple tastes, in her own opinion at least.

All of them nodded to each other until Gabrielle looked around. "What do you say Harry?" further words died in her throat as her look around revealed him missing. "Harry?"

All eight of them looked around, searching for their missing husband. "I see him." Marcella pointed towards the crowd that had formed before the entrance to the Hall of a Hundred Hearths. As a group they didn't even try to penetrate the massive crowd. Instead they simply flew over them towards the king and the group of nobles and septons standing at the entrance, who were protected by the Kingsguard and other household knights. Fleur and Gabrielle carried Melisandre and Kinvara.

They arrive just in time to see the Walk of Atonement begin.

Harry had listened only with half an ear to his wives. His attention was on Cersei, wondering if it was true what she was accused of. He only spent a little amount of time with her and couldn't really judge, though in his mind such a punishment was too rough. Then again he was the only one on this world that grew up in the progressive Muggle World back on earth instead of the Magical World. However, the words the septon spoke made the decision for him. Apparently due to the Faith Militant being non-existent they couldn't provide protection against the mob. And no knight would stand to defend a vile girl guilty of incest.

That alone made the decision for him. His saving-people-thing kicking into high gear as he apparated near to Cersei with a silent popping sound.

"I will accompany her." Harry declared with a voice and eyes as hard as stone, looking at all these supposed knights sworn to protect the innocent and women. His words were drawing all the attention on him. Ignoring them Harry put his left hand on Cersei's right shoulder as he stood beside her, giving Cersei what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. He couldn't stop this without pissing all over their traditions and power, but he would damn well make sure he did his best to defend Cersei from harm.

Cersei stopped trembling a little at his words. To walk through this mass of filthy commoners completely naked too much to bear, much less think about. She could only nod back in gratitude. She was already missing her golden locks tumbling down her back. These crazed fanatics had quickly shaved her whole body before shoving her out the door.

From then on not much time was wasted to get the punishment started.

"A sinner comes before you." The still unnamed septon cried out to the crowd of people that stretched out as far as the eye could see. "Cersei, formerly of House Lannister. Daughter of the Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister." the crowd roared their approval. Every chance to see a Lannister taken down was a good one in their eyes. Tywin was efficient and good as a politician, but he wasn't beloved in the slightest by the smallfolk. "She is found guilty to have committed the despicable acts of fornication and incest by use of sorcery, forcing her brother to be her lover." Again the common people expressed their disgust. Some did so by booing other by lewd comments.

Just then his wives landed beside him. 'Harry, what are you doing?' all of them asked at once, causing the words echo through their bond with urgency.

'The right thing!' he replied resolutely, his mouth set in a grim line. He knew it may be stupid of him to defend Cersei, but he couldn't ignore that. It was his nature, plain and simple. If it wouldn't be then he certainly wouldn't have had so much patience with them in the beginning of their relationship back on earth.

'Please think before you do anything rash.' Narcissa advised him. She may want to leave Westeros, that didn't mean she wanted to lose to these people. 'Some will see it as an admission of guilt should you protect the girl.' All of her sister-wives echoed that statement.

Before Harry could reply the septon untied the knot at the back Cersei's simple and loose, brown dress off, leaving the girl fully exposed to the cheering masses. A trembling mess, Cersei was forced to walk forward by a septa. A veneer of pride and arrogance as thin as parchment on the girl's face. She looked behind, making sure that Harry was still there. She didn't saw him, but a moment later she felt his presence behind her left shoulder, giving her some small amount of support.

Head held high as possible Cersei walked forward with Harry by her side and that annoying septa crying out. "Shame!" over and over again while ringing a bell.

"Whore!" people shouted out towards the former Lannister. "Bitch!", "Cunt!" and "Brother-fucker." among the many insults thrown her way. Cersei slightly flinched at the words, thinking about how every single of her ladies had abandoned her in her time of need. Not a single one stood up for her at the trial. She even saw some of them in the crowd. Then again neither did her family. Words weren't the only things thrown her way however. Dung, mud, rotten fruits and vegetables flew towards her as well.

"Protego!" Harry muttered, an impressive glare levelled at the crowd. The various objects splattered against his shimmering translucent shield. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." he assured her with a smile and utmost conviction.

Cersei could only nod mutely in gratitude. She looked back and saw only the image of him walking behind her in shining armour, his unique eyes gentle and warm as he smiled reassuringly at her. She drew as much strength from him as she could, but she still was only a teenage girl that had her whole world torn asunder.

Each step felt like she wore shoes of stone despite being completely naked. Her legs trembled as the verbal onslaught continued, realisation creeping upon her that her life in Westeros was effectively over. She wouldn't ever be able to show her face in public. All her power and prestige gone in a single day.

She walked along the muddy path, her naked feet slugging through the dirt. Inadvertently she slipped on the slippery ground, falling directly towards a heaping pile of shit left there by some animal. Her fall was stopped before her body could make contact with the disgusting smelling excrement. "I've got you." she heard King Harry say softly as the crowd booed at being denied some entertainment.

Cersei's eyes watered from more than just the vile smell. Instead of giving into the urge to cry Cersei concentrated on her rage and hate. Instead of the crowd's words she focussed on the bell and how much she wanted to rip it out of that bitch's hands and beat her and every single one of these common pigs bloody with it.

'I am a lioness. I will not cringe or cry for them.' she thought resolutely. Still, she was unable to prevent the tears pooling in her eyes. Blinking rapidly, Cersei unsuccessfully tried to get them out of her eyes without anyone noticing.

Cersei had no idea how long she walked or where she was walking to. She couldn't go back to her family's tent, being cast out by them. Neither die she have a place anywhere else. What was she to do? Walk naked around the countryside? That was a sure-fire way of being raped by some outlaws or bandits and made into their whore afterwards. Turning her head around Cersei stated. "I don't know where to go."

This time she couldn't stop her emotions from overwhelming her, bleeding into her voice which choked up completely. Her despair at being left alone by her family. Her fury at these people delighting in her suffering. Nor the sadness of being homeless could be stopped from breaking free.

Harry saw her tears clearly. It only made him more furious with these people. He had an idea what she did but it wasn't such a huge deal, was it? Deciding that she had walked long enough Harry conjured a silver cloak with a red Phoenix on the back. After draping it over her shoulders he closed the front via a sticking charm. Next he picked her up bridal style, not wanting this whole ordeal to take any longer.

Cersei couldn't hold back any longer, her emotion simply pouring out of her. Sobs racked her smaller frame as she clung to her saviour as tightly as she was able. Her arms were slung around his neck with her face in it's crock as she cried where she hoped no one could see to at least keep some of her pride.

Unwilling to prolong the experience Harry kept his shield up while walking briskly. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the tent, which now was guarded by both Arrax and Meleys. Entering promptly, Harry sat the girl down on a comfortable chair, put a hand on her head and cast the hair-growing spell as well as a cleaning spell. Her flowing golden locks were back in seconds and the mud and dirt on her body vanished. "There is a bed in that room over there for you to rest. Adjacent to it is a bath should you desire to wash yourself." pointing towards the guest room. "I'll be back shortly." with that said he made to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the blonde asked completely terrified. Her slightly tearful eyes darting towards the exit as if expecting an angry mob to enter any moment. She had gotten a hold of her emotions somewhat after crying, but she'd prefer him staying with her.

Harry looked back with a smile, saying loud enough for her to hear. "Don't worry you're safe here. I'm just making sure you get what you deserve."

The former lady couldn't get her response out before Harry vanished from the tent. Left alone she could only ponder his words, wondering if he found her punishment too little. 'Then again he wouldn't have helped me if that is the case.' she thought completely confused. She had nothing to give him, so why would he go to such lengths to help her. Before he could've done so to curry favour with her father or to get something from her. Now that she had no power, gold or anything remotely useful Cersei had no idea why a king would help her.

* * *

After commanding the dragons to guard the tent Harry flamed towards where he felt his wives were and arrived a second later.

'I assume you have a plan?' Harry asked through the bond. Without waiting for a reply Harry walked towards the royal family and the septons.

'Yes.' Fleur confirmed and explained it to him as quickly as possible. 'Demand a Trial of Seven. Everything else would give them too much power over us.'

Harry nodded his consent, but also had more on his mind than that. He plucked the information of Cersei's crime out of his wives' minds to not lose too much time. A plan formed in his head with the Dothraki witch he had encountered giving him the best idea for it. He put a Sonorous-charm around the whole group of nobles before he spoke. "I demand a Trial by Seven to emend the injustice that befell Lady Lannister!" he called out clearly, his voice a growl that carried far and wide, silencing the crowd.

The reactions were predictable. A few were baffled while the religious zealots were frothing at the mouth at his daring. "She was declared guilty by a council of faith!" more than one of the fanatics cried out.

"Yes, she was, but you did not have all the evidence." Harry countered with deadly calm, crossing his arms and glaring at them. "I know for a fact that magic was indeed part of the whole mess." he began explaining. "However neither Cersei nor my wives or I were responsible for it." he looked Tywin Lannister directly in the eyes. "It was a witch named Maggy the Frog who lived near Lannisport that cursed your daughter. Apparently Cersei went to her in her youth, wanting to have her future told and unknowingly gave the witch the tools to manipulate her and through that her twin as well."

"Why should we believe you?" another septon demanded, just so swallowing the insults wanting to come out. He remembered the king's wrath better than the others and did not take his threats lightly. "You asked us for evidence so where is your own?"

"I have only my word and the knowledge that I speak true, for I already slew the witch." Harry replied with some heat, but utterly confident in his ability to come out on top. "That's why we will let the gods decide." His eyes settled on the septons. "When justice is on your side like you think it is then nothing will change, will it?" he cast a subtle compulsion on the septon with the most hate in his eyes to get him to agree.

"Fine!" his target snarled out. "Seven against seven." a malicious and mad glint entered the man's eyes. "However, if you're unable to find six men to stand with you, you're guilty!" Such were the rules of the Trial of Seven. Should a man be unable to find people to stand with him he was automatically guilty.

Despite his anger bubbling under the surface Harry replied with some confusion. "I already have a team, do I not?" not really comprehending what the man was getting at.

"It means women are not allowed to fight!" another septon supplied with a glare in his direction. "True Knights, unlike the dishonourable rabble you fought before, do not fight against women because it is unchivalrously. You have to find six _men_ to fight for you!"

Annoyed at that, Harry ground out. "Fine!" his eyes were glowing with an eldritch green light. "Then how about seven teams of seven against myself. I am not a member of your Faith of the Seven and will instead fight as the Champion of R'hllor!" In his anger he added. "Why don't we simply modify the melee to suit our needs? Simply select seven teams from before to fight, provided they aren't cowards!" the last words were snarled out. He had thought better of knights. But here they were not lifting a finger to help a vulnerable girl in need.

Due to the Sonorous the knights heard it all and bristled in anger.

Only then did someone else speak up. "If that is the case then the North won't participate in the trial." Brandon called out, with Benjen, Lyanna and Ned at his side. He had heard of the healing of Wylis through his sister and was grateful. That together with Harry helping bring justice to Lord Bolton, healing Jorah's wife and supporting the Night's Watch was enough to paint him in a favourable light for Northerners. It'd be dishonourable of Brandon to fight against such a man. Not to mention that the North wasn't really into the Faith of the Seven. Also Lyanna would cut his balls of should he do so.

Another voice echoed that sentiment. "Dorne won't fight either, if that is the case!" Oberyn said clearly, his typical grin absent. Replaced by a serious expression. He would never fight against the ones responsible for healing Elia without an extremely good reason. A reason he did not have.

With Dorne and the North out that left seven teams. Namely, the Reach, Westerlands, Crownlands, Riverlands, Iron Islands, Stormlands and the Vale of Arryn.

"Then it's decided!" Harry declared. "I'll wait for you on the grounds used for the melee!" with that said he marched off, followed by his wives.

"That's not really what I had in mind." Fleur commented drily as their group walked to the melee grounds. She was more amused by the situation than enraged. After all, Harry could easily win such a fight on his own.

A scoff drew their attention to the oldest red priestess among them. "Showing these heathens the inferiority of their faith was long overdue." Melisandre commented, glad that Harry would show these people what a Champion of R'hllor was capable of. Kinvara was nodding her agreement together with Bellatrix.

"Why did you speak up on behalf of that girl?" Marcella inquired curiously. She was over her fear of losing Harry to younger women, mostly. That didn't mean she would let them simply intrude.

"The outcome would've been largely the same one way or the other." Harry walked with long strides, his anger slowly subsiding but not vanishing. Instead it stayed lurking under the surface. "So I decided to use the opportunity. When I win we will look like defenders of justice and the innocent, while they will look like crazed fanatics judging people without knowing what they are talking about."

"Nice try, Harry." Narcissa conceded with what counted as an impressed expression for her. His reasoning was solid and would she not know him as good as she did, she would've believe him. "But I know that isn't your true reason." she looked him in the eyes, demanding to know the truth.

He send her rueful grin, causing her heart to flutter. Damn him and his smiles. They should be illegal for their lethality.

"True enough." he sighed "You know me. I couldn't stand to see someone be in such a situation. When I prove her and our innocence then she will be allowed back into her family."

His wives wanted to say that it wasn't that easy, but no one spoke it out loud. He had to fight one way or the other when they wanted to keep any amount of respect. Fleeing would see them labelled as cowards, something they weren't. That left only fighting. Now it was all or nothing.

The group arrived at the arena in silence. Andromeda conjured a rectangular table with a chair at the head of it for Harry to sit down on. Two benches followed suit at the sides.

Narcissa popped away and returned shortly with a vial of golden liquid and a carafe full of red wine and nine glasses. Pouring each a glass the youngest Black sister also put the golden liquid in Harry's glass. "Drink, it'll improve your chance of winning." just because she was sure Harry would win didn't mean she was going to take unnecessary risks.

"What is it?" Harry drank a sip from his glass, enjoying the flavour. Normally he didn't drink wine, preferring water or other non-alcoholic beverages, but this didn't taste like alcohol. Instead, sweetness assaulted his taste-buds in a delicious symphony of taste.

"You remember the warlocks and their Shade of the Evening?" upon his nod she continued. "I experimented with the recipe a little and was able to create new potions out of it." she held up the empty vial. "I call this Shade of the Dawn, because it grants the drinker precognitive abilities for up to an hour." She named it that way because the dawn banished the shadows, leaving little uncovered. Just like the drinker was able to see the immediate future. The main ingredients were the pustule from a Clabbert, brain of a Demiguise and wings from a Fairy. All things associated with precognitive abilities.

"Oh, useful." he took another gulp from the sweet drink, smiling at her. "And palatable." most potions tasted disgusting, though Narcissa seemed to have a knack for letting them taste good. Harry could never get his own to do that. His tasted more like rancid and rotten food. "No Liquid Luck then?" he asked with a grin.

Narcissa deadpanned. "Had I known this would happen I would've come more prepared." she took a sip of her wine. She wasn't worried, even when Harry should lose. They would simply fight their way out and be done with it, showing all why fucking with them was a stupid idea of unprecedented proportions.

Quiet returned again as they waited for the whole trial to start. It took a bit for the stands to fill and the forty-nine fighters to arrive.

During the waiting Harry slipped into a trance with the help of Occlumency, wanting to achieve a Battle-Trance. It was similar to the spell he had used during the Siege of Atlantis. Only that it did not require a sacrifice of any sort, neither did it cause him pain of any kind like the spell would do normally.

To relax him Bellatrix took it upon herself to massage his shoulders, making him limber. Not wasting time Kinvara did the same with his hands and wrists.

Soon enough all of them were assembled with the septons in front of them.

A trumpet could be heard from the stands, signalling the start of the whole ordeal.

"In the sights of gods and men." one of the septons began. "We gathered to ascertain the guilt or innocence of Cersei, formerly of House Lannister and these... people, the House Black." it clearly cost him much willpower to not fall back on insults during the ceremony. From then on he droned on about the seven aspects of their god, pleading for their judgement and so on and so forth. The forty-nine knights looked pretty confident in their win. In their eyes Harry may be a good fighter, but they had numbers and good fighters!

Of course, Kinvara couldn't resist to make her own show. After all, she was the representative of the Faith of R'hllor. She walked side by side with Harry and Melisandre walking in front of the crowd. Spreading her arms in a dramatic fashion, she declared. "Lord of Light, look down upon us."

"Lord of Light, defend us." Melisandre took over before letting Kinvara continue.

"Lord of Light, protect us in the darkness." Kinvara intoned. On it went as they spoke in tandem.

"Lord of Light, shine your face upon us."

"Light your flame among us, R'hllor. Show us the truth or falseness of these men. Strike them down if they are guilty, and give strength to your Champion's sword for he is true. Lord of Light, give us wisdom."

Both ended praying with the typical phrase. "For the night is dark and full of terrors!"

Before going back up to the stands Kinvara kissed him passionately on the lips, conveying that she had full trust in his strength and ability. The older priestess followed shortly after. "Show them the error of their ways."

Used to that by now the last Potter nodded and said with confidence. "I will!" then he went to the weapons rack to pick up a dagger. He knew how to wield it, having trained Bellatrix in its usage. He turned and faced his enemies after applying a Sonorous-charm on the arena. Seeing that his wives had vanished the furniture and vacated the arena, Harry was ready. He was sure this was going down in the history books. A trial by combat with two different Faiths on each side. Apart from deciding guilt or innocence the outcome would determine which god was the strongest in many people's eyes.

Harry saw a few familiar faces amongst his opponents. There was the entire Kingsguard for one, as well as a few people he saw during the melee. The males of the Baratheon family and a few more amongst them, even Prince Rhaegar was under them.

'A good choice.' Harry found, no feelings lost between him and the prince.

The prince didn't want to be seen not defending his country's faith. The royal title Defender of the Faith wasn't just for show. Since Jaehaerys I Targaryen negotiated that the Crown would always defend and protect the Faith in exchange for being able to judge members of the Faith. It was Rhaegar's duty to fight Harry or lose a massive amount of support.

Seeing only the dagger in Harry's hand, a fourteen year old, blonde, pretty-boy called out cockily. "What kind of fight will it be, with you only using cutlery?" few of the other knights were as young and impulsive as he was. Two at the blonde's side were snickering, but the rest was stone-faced silence.

Completely relaxed and still in his trance, Harry replied. "I'm no beast that goes all out when hunting rabbits." he shrugged in an apologetic manner, spreading his arms out wide in open invitation. With no defence raised or guard up he was an easy target. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find a smaller sharp instrument than this one." Harry put on a mock-sorrowful expression with his eyebrows knitted in apparent concern for them. Everyone who previously saw him fight knew he could do so, making this an insult meant to mock them by insinuating he could indeed beat them with cutlery.

Hot-headed as he was Marq Piper attacked a moment later together with his two friends, Edmure Tully and Patrek Mallister.

Harry knew what they were doing before they did, his eyes glowing with a soft green light as his precognitive ability from the potion kicked in. That combined with his battle-trance, which allowed him to perceive the world in slow-motion, allowed him to be basically untouchable for their durations.

With that the Trial by Combat began.

* * *

 **Hodags are canon for all that want to know, having been implemented with Strange Beasts and Where to Find Them. The effect of their horn is also canon.**

 **I chose the silver of the cloak for the silver snake from the Slytherin crest and the red for the red background from the Gryffindor one. I find it fitting because he was a snake in a lions pelt, in my story at least. Of course, their coat of arms will consist of more than that, but that comes later. Also silver in heraldry signifies** **truth, sincerity, peace and purity.** **Red means military strength, magnanimity, warrior and martyr.**

 **Harry protected Cersei because he didn't know if she really did those things she is accused of. Also keep in mind that she hadn't done most of what she did later in life.  
**

 **I would've included the Trial but I thought that would be too many words.**


End file.
